


Dangerous Liaisons

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Series: Emma Midas Mafia Princess [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Domestic Discipline, F/F, Fluff, GP!Regina, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Manipulation, OC I'sis, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spanking, Strong Desires, Strong Language, Teenage Rebellion, Teenage Shenanigans, Underaged Masturbation, Violence, angsty as fuck, dark themes, fantasies, slight D/s, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 202,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma White a.k.a Emma Swan-Midas is the granddaughter of one of the most notorious Mafioso's on the East Coast Leopold White. In order to protect her he along with his daughter sends her to Storybrooke, Maine to live with a family friend in obscurity. There she meets the Mayor Regina Mills who has a past of her own but how does it intersect with Emma's life?  Eventual SwanQueen with some dark themes.</p><p>***Regina does have a G!P since there is not enough stories with her having one, it's always Emma. I wanted to break away from that besides reading about Emma all the time is kind of redundant.***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for SwanQueen it's been forever in a day since I wrote a fic. This story is translated from Spanish (which is my mother tongue). So I can say that English is not my primary language, please excuse any grammatical errors (i.e. tenses, misplaced commas or run on sentences). 
> 
> Constructive criticism is cool but don't be mean or rude about it.
> 
> This story does have Regina with G!P (because there are not enough stories involved with her having one).

Emma Swan a.k.a Emma White was pissed; here she was on a plane from fucking Boston to some bum fuck town in Maine called Storybrooke, all because her grandfather felt that other families would use her to get back at him. She hated being part of one the largest mafia families on the East Coast, she longed for a normal life, one where she isn’t looking over her shoulder every time she turns around. Emma had to leave behind her life, her friends, and her family to go live with her “Aunt” Kathryn, as a safety precaution, like no one would ever look for her in Storybrooke.  She adjusted her earbuds and blocked out everything else on the plane.

_~Flashback~_

_Emma was sitting at the dinner table with her grandparents and her parents having their usually weekly dinner. This was considered a normal time for them there was not looming threats, business to be discussed; everything was left outside of the door. Emma knew something was wrong when the tension in the air was unbelievably thick. Her mother who was full of chatter sat at the table eating her food silently along with everyone else._

_“Why is everyone so quiet? What’s going on? Did somebody die? Oh my God, please tell me that nobody died?” She looked at her grandparents and her parents._

_Mary Margaret cleared her throat, “No one died sweetheart, but we do want to talk to you about something, something very important. I don’t want you to say anything until you hear me out.”_

_Emma knew the tone her mother used, it was the tone that meant something was about to happen, the tone that would mean nothing good is about to happen. She tried to quell the anger and panic that had threatened to make an appearance. Emma decided to listen to what her parents had to say._

_“As you know, your grandfather, had made quite a few enemies over the years, it’s been brought to our attention that one of the other families is plotting against him. There is a rumor going around that they are going to go for someone your grandfather really cares about.” Mary Margaret tried to explain, keeping her voice even._

_Emma could feel the dread building up in her stomach, “Let me guess, I am the target right? I’m his only grandchild and heir to the White Kingdom. Am I right?”_

_Leopold spoke up, “You are correct princess. Your parents and I have been talking and we think it would be in your best interest to leave Boston for the time being. It’s not permanent, it’s just until things have calmed down.”_

_“Wait, you want me to leave my family and friends behind because some stupid family has it out for you? What the actual fuck?!” She looked at her parents, “And you’re okay with this? Sending your own child away for the sake of the family?” She made a move to get up from the table._

_“Emma Dominique White, you sit back down this instant. You are not to leave this table until this discussion is over.” David reprimanded his daughter._

_Emma sat back down and crossed her arms, “Where am I supposed to go? Do I have a long lost relative living in the woods that I don’t know about?”_

_Leo cleared his throat, “I am sending you to Storybrooke, Maine. You will be residing with a business associate of mine by the name of Kathryn Midas. I’ve spoken with her and she has agreed to house you, until you have finished school and head off to college.”_

_Emma looked at her parents, “And you’re okay with this? He is talking about sending me away. When will I ever see you? What about my friends? I have a great life here! I shouldn’t be the one to suffer the consequences because my grandfather is shadier than a willow tree?” She didn’t wait to be dismissed; she got up from the table and ran upstairs to her room. This was the worst day of her life._

_~End Flashback~_

Emma was brought out of her thoughts when the flight attendant told her they were preparing to land. The one thing that her parents did right was allow her to take the private plane to Storybrooke Airport. They could have sent her to Springfield, they would never find her there but oh no, they decided on some no named town like Storybrooke. She watched as the plane landed and made its way along the tarmac, before coming to a stop at one of the hangars. Emma took her earbuds off and placed her phone into her purse before exiting the plane. As soon as she stepped off of the plane she was greeted by a blonde hair, blue eyed woman, who looked like she could have been her long lost twin. She saw out the corner of her eye that her bags were being loaded into the black town car.

“Emma it’s such a pleasure to see you again. I haven’t seen you since you were twelve, you may not remember me but my name is Kathryn Midas, your grandfather has told me so much about you.” She greeted the girl, not sure if she should hug her or shake her hand.

Emma forced a smile, “I honestly don’t remember you, I’m sorry. It’s nice to meet you again Kathryn, my grandfather didn’t really tell me that much about you.” She shrugged this was very awkward for her.

Kathryn smiled, “Well, hopefully that will change. Let’s go ahead and get you in the car, so we can get you settled at the house.” She led Emma to the car where the chauffer was waiting for them to enter.

Emma entered the car first followed by Kathryn. She was very impressed that she wouldn’t have to give up the lifestyle that she had been accustomed to. The thought of living in anything next to normal made her skin crawl. Emma wasn’t a snob or a brat by any means but when you are used to living a lavish lifestyle, everything else seems ordinary.

Emma looked out the window as the car drove off from the airport, “So what is it that you do, Kathryn? If we are going to be living with each other for the next year or so, I need to know about you.”

The older woman seemed impressed at the girls conversational skills, “Well, I am a District Attorney for the town of Storybrooke. I guarantee you, I am on the up and up, I used to go to school with your parents Mary Margaret and David.”

Emma filed this information away for a later date, “You’re a district attorney and yet you are helping my grandfather the most notorious Mafioso on the East coast? How in the hell did this happen?” She was definitely shocked.

Kathryn chuckled, “Let’s just say, I owe your grandfather a lot. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have made it to college or law school. So when he said he needed my help, I was more than happy to. Now tell me some things about yourself. I know you will be a senior next year, you work with children with disabilities, and you are fluent in three languages including ASL. You are quite the ambitious young woman.”

Emma shrugged her shoulders she used to her parents bragging about her accomplishments, honestly she could care less, but it looks good on her college applications.

 “It seems like you pretty much know everything. I was in drama at my old school and I’ve already started applying to college. I hope that I get early acceptance.”

Kathryn was impressed with Emma, she was expecting her to be a self-entitled spoiled brat, but this girl sitting next to her seems to have a great head on her shoulders. She believed that Emma would fit in well within the town of Storybrooke.

“You have quite the impressive resume for a senior. To keep up appearances, you have been enlisted to volunteer at the Storybrooke Academy for the Deaf. I figured it would be a good fit for you, considering your accomplishments back in Boston. The story is you were adopted by Frederick and myself because your parents couldn’t take care of you. You don’t have to call us mom and dad, Lord knows Mary Margaret and David would throw a shit fit, if you addressed me by that so as of right now, you are our niece.” Kathryn gave her the story that they had come up with.

Emma sighed she hated lying, “Got it, parents abandoned me. I was adopted by my aunt and uncle just recently. Is there anything else I need to know?” She asked wanting to make sure she has her story straight.

Kathryn smiled, “Nope that’s it. The rest we will play by ear.”

The car pulled into a long winding driveway and Emma’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. The house was just as big as her house in Boston. She was completely amazed at how stately it looked she wouldn’t have a problem adjusting here at all.

“You really live here? This house is just as big as my parents’ house back in Boston.” She gasped in aww as the car came to a start in front of the door.

Kathryn chuckled, “Nothing but the best for us. I will give you the tour when we get inside and show you to your room.”

The door opened and Kathryn stepped out first followed by Emma, “This is Angelo, he will be your private chauffer to and from school.”

Emma gave the guy a smile, “Pleasure to meet you, Angelo.”

Angelo smiled, “The pleasure is all mine Miss. Emma.” He nodded his head and closed the door.

Emma followed Kathryn into the house and listened intently as she was giving her a tour of the downstairs area. The house had a living room, dining room, family room, study, and a media room and that was only in the east wing. The west wing boasted a private gym with a built in sauna and Jacuzzi and there is also a small galleria located off the corridor of the west wing. Emma had died and gone to heaven she took in everything around her, her aunt had good taste in décor.

“What do you think so far Emma?” Kathryn asked the girl as they headed up the grand staircase.

Emma was in awe, “Your house is beautiful Kathryn. You have everything in here. Why do you even want to go out?”

Kathryn laughed, “I wanted to have a lot of amenities added when the house was built. Sometimes I like a little privacy.” She stopped at the first door on the left and opened the door, “This is your room, once you get settled, you can decorate it any way you like.” She walked further into the room.

Emma walked into the room and was taken away at how big it was. The room was painted in a light gray color with white accents adorning the top and base of the walls. On the outermost wall sat a cherry wood, sleigh bed with a gray and white comforter and lots of throw pillows. The room had cathedral ceilings and windows that seemed to go from ceiling to floor. She walked further into the room and to the right she saw a walk-in closet, with a smaller closet towards the back. The closet was just as big as the bedroom, oh yes, Emma Swan has arrived.

Kathryn watched as Emma explored the room, “How do you like it?”

Emma grinned, “It’s beautiful. Is this all for me?”

“Yep this is all for you Emma. You have your very own bathroom in here so you don’t have to share.” She pointed to another door.

Emma walked towards the door and opened it to call it a bathroom was an understatement. There was two sinks, a Jacuzzi tub with a separate shower in the corner. There was another door that Emma went to open and it was the toilet. The bathroom cabinets was done in the same cherry wood as the bed, the counter tops was gray and white marble, the picture of complete and total elegance.

“Wow, this bathroom is just as big as the closet.” She grinned at the woman who was now her guardian.

Kathryn smirked, “Only the best for us and for you. Come along, I want to give you a tour of the rest of the house. I also wanted to let you know that tonight we are having our beginning of summer barbeque, you will meet a lot of important people tonight but don’t worry there will be kids your age here as well.”

Emma followed behind, “Cool, I can meet some of the local kids here. I don’t want to spend the summer alone.”

Kathryn finished showing Emma the rest of the house and left the girl to finish exploring on her own. Emma wandered the house and met the help as she went along the way. She realized that this wouldn’t be so bad after all she hoped. Emma made her way to the back yard and nearly had a heart attack, there was an infinity pool located on the back side of the yard, and on the other side were the tennis courts and a pool house.

Emma walked back into the house and saw Kathryn kissing a guy who she assumed to be her husband. Kathryn waved her over so she could introduce Frederick to her, “Emma, this is my husband Frederick, he is the municipal judge for Storybrooke. Fred this is our newest member of our family, Emma Swan.”

Fred gave her a warm smile, “Welcome home, Emma. It’s so good to finally meet you. Your parents speak very highly of you.”

Emma grinned, “Thank you, It’s nice to meet you too Fred or should I call you Uncle Fred?”

Fred chuckled, “You can call me whatever makes you feel comfortable Emma. This is your home; treat it as you would your own. I am sure Kathryn has told you that we are hosting a barbecue tonight. There will be a lot of state officials here but there is one that I want you to be particularly careful for.” He told her.

Emma raised her eyebrows, “What’s wrong with them? Do they not like kids or have a vendetta against other people?” She asked hoping that she isn’t walking into anything shady.

Kathryn chuckled, “No, nothing like that Emma. Fred is speaking of our mayor Regina Mills; she is not really pleasant to people that she does not know. She may come off as a bitch but she is one of my best friends.”

Emma grimaced, “Okay, I will make sure I steer clear of her tonight. I’m gonna go upstairs and get unpacked.” She walked off but turned around, “How should I dress for this?”

Kathryn shrugged, “Whatever makes you feel comfortable as long as it’s casual and not too dressy. I’m not sure how you’re used to dressing for these events but wear whatever makes you comfortable.”

Emma nodded, “Thanks.” She turned and walked out of the kitchen. Emma made it upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. She was happy that all of her bags were placed in her room and she can put her things away in peace.

Emma had finished putting the finishing touches on her new room. She put up all her clothes and put her pictures on the wall, of course they were pictures of herself and various things that caught her attention. She could only bring the bare necessities as far as personal items are concerned; they needed her to not have any ties to her life in Boston at all. Emma sighed this was going to be one hell of a rocky ride she just hoped people would buy their story. She looked outside and saw people already in the back yard she couldn’t have been busy that long. Emma walked to her closet to find something to wear when she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in.” She called to the person at the door.

Kathryn opened the door and peeped in, “I wanted you to know that the guests have started arriving. I would like to introduce them to you as they arrive. Is that alright with you?” She asked.

Emma gave her an enigmatic smile, green eyes twinkling, “I would like that, after all, we do have to sell this right?”

The woman returned her smile, “Right, now come on, we can’t keep our guests waiting.”

Emma followed behind her ‘aunt’ closing the room to the door behind her. This was her new beginning, she was no longer Emma White, she would now be embarking on a new journey as Emma Brielle Swan-Midas.

 


	2. Let's Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party has started and our two ladies will meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed, and left kudos! It means a lot to me, since this is my very first story for Swen.
> 
> All mistakes are my own please forgive any grammatical errors, English is not my first language and I do not have a beta.

Emma entered the backyard, which looked as huge as the South Lawn of the Whitehouse. She may have seen it in passing, but looking at it up close, was like a new world. This was definitely different from her parents’ house in Boston, she was going to really like it here.

Kathryn smiled at Emma’s wonderment she had a feeling that her newest house guest would enjoy the backyard, “Come along, Emma, we have some people to introduce you to.”

Emma gave a smile that she hoped didn’t betray her nervousness, this was a new world for her, she just hoped that she could sell it. The last thing she wanted to do was screw up their story and risking Kathryn and Frederick being mad at her. Emma made her way behind Kathryn as she made her way to a few guests.

“Kathryn, how lovely to see you again. Thank you for inviting me.” A man with glasses and red hair greeted the woman.

Kathryn smiled, “There is no need for thanks, Archie. You are always welcomed here.” She reached out for Emma’s hand, “I would like for you to meet my niece, Emma. Sweetheart, this is our psychologist Dr. Archie Hopper.”

Emma took the woman’s hand and smiled at the man standing in front of them, “Hi, Dr. Hopper, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiled and held out her hand.

Archie returned the smile and shook the girls hand, ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Emma. Your aunt has told us some great things about you.”

Kathryn then introduced her to another person, “This is Eugenia Lucas, a good friend of the family. She runs Granny’s Diner as well as the bed and breakfast.”

Emma gave the older woman a smile, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Lucas.” She held out her hand.

Eugenia ignored the hand and went for a hug, “Mrs. Lucas is my mother, you child can call me granny, like everyone else.

Emma relaxed into the hug, she is not use to strangers hugging her. They usually shook her hand or gave her air kisses on the cheek. This was something new to her but she found herself enjoying it. The older woman finally broke the hug and Emma took a step back.

“I have a granddaughter about your age. She is around here somewhere, I’m sure you will be able to find her.”

Emma smiled to keep herself from shrugging, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“If you would excuse us, I have a few other people to introduce Emma to.” Kathryn excused the both of them. “You’re doing so great Emma; you are definitely a natural.” She whispered as they walked away.

“Thanks, Aunt Kathryn. I try my best.” Emma smiled at the praise.

“We are about to meet the mayor, remember what we said, I don’t think she would bite your head off. You have a certain charm about you, so you may make an impression on her.” Kathryn reassured her.

Emma set her resolve and made sure that she had her game face on. The last thing she wanted was some old woman to make her feel insignificant, especially when she could have someone taken out, before they could even blink their eyes. Emma’s stomach was in knots as they approached the woman, who was standing with a man with dirty blonde hair and a scruffy beard.

“Regina, Graham, I’m so glad that you two could make it tonight.” Kathryn greeted the man and the woman.

Emma could not believe her eyes; the mayor was beautiful. She had to admit she thought the mayor was someone as old as granny, but boy was she wrong. This woman didn’t look old at all, she looked like she could be at least in her late 20’s or early 30’s.

“It’s always a pleasure to be here, Kathryn.” A silky voice replied.

Graham looked over at Emma, “And who do we have here? Your twin?”

Emma tried not to blush and looked down at the ground to avoid looking at the couple. Kathryn put her arm around the girl’s shoulder, “Sheriff Graham, Madam Mayor, I would like you to meet my niece, Emma. Emma, this is Sheriff Graham and Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke.”

Emma turned on her charm, “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” She clasped her hands in front of her, not sure of what to do.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Emma. Your aunt has told me a lot about you.” Graham mentioned casually.

“All good I hope.” She blushed.

“I agree with Sheriff Graham; your aunt has told us a lot about you. I didn’t think you would be joining us so soon.” Regina replied, clearly aware of how the teenager was checking her out.

Emma blushed again, “I didn’t think I would be here so soon either. You have a very quaint town; from what I’ve seen so far.”

Regina smiled a genuine smile, “I hope that you enjoy everything that Storybrooke has to offer, it’s not every day we have a new visitor.”

“I am sure I will, once I get to see everything.”

Kathryn put her arm around Emma’s shoulder again, “I will introduce you to everyone else a little bit later. I see the kids around your age, over there near the pool area, why don’t you go introduce yourself.” She prodded the teenager.

Emma gave her a slight smile, “If that’s alright with you, Aunt Kathryn.” She turned on her charm. Emma looked at the couple standing in front of her, “It was a pleasure meeting you Sheriff Graham and Madam Mayor.” She slid from underneath her aunt’s arm.

The three adults watched as Emma had walked away towards the group of kids hanging out near the pool area. Regina especially, there was something about that girl, that peaked her curiosity.

“When you told me you were adopting Kathryn, I expected a little girl, but she is not a little girl at all. How old is she?” Regina asked.

Kathryn turned to her friend, “Emma is sixteen years old, she will be seventeen in October. I am so glad that we adopted her, she is the best thing that’s happened to Fred and I.”

Graham chuckled, “She is very mature for her age, I would have thought that she was at least eighteen. You are going to have your hands full with that one. You’re going to have to keep an eye on her, once school starts, she will probably end up fighting off the boys and the girls.

Kathryn laughed, “We are more than ready, something tells me that Emma, will be able to handle herself.”

Regina tuned out the rest of the conversation as she paid more attention to Emma and how she was interacting with the other kids. Graham was right, she was mature for her age and very articulate. She was also aware at how beautiful the teenager was with her golden locks and green eyes that anyone could get lost in. She cleared her head and returned back to the conversation with Kathryn and Graham.

Emma made her way over to the small group of kids, she was a little nervous, not because she didn’t think they would like her, but because these were normal kids who didn’t have mafia ties. She smoothed her dress down and took a deep breath, she could handle this, after all she was a White.

A brunette girl noticed Emma walking towards them, causing the others to look as well. Emma approached them and gave a small wave, “Hi, I’m Emma, Kathryn and Fredrick’s niece.”

“It’s nice to meet you Emma, the town has been all a buzz about a new arrival. I am Ruby, this is Belle.” She pointed to the other brunette.

“Hi, Emma. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Belle greeted the blonde with a bright smile.

Emma returned the smile in kind, “It’s good to meet you guys too.”

“I am Killian Jones. I hope we can become friends, love.” He gave her a sly smile.

Ruby rolled her eyes, “Back off Romeo! She hasn’t been here for more than five minutes and you’re already trying to get in her pants.”

Emma snickered, she liked Ruby already, “Thanks, Rubes but you don’t have to worry. He’s not my type.”

Killian frowned, “What do you mean I am not your type? I am a dashingly handsome, young man. Any parent would be happy to have me date their daughter.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “You have a penis, that’s why you are not my type. I don’t care for meat when vegetables are better.”

“She’s a vagitarian, glad that’s settled.” Belle teased, “Will you be attending Storybrooke Prep? What grade are you in?”

“Everyone wants to know about me, how keen. I will be going to Storybrooke Prep and I will be a senior.” She replied.

“You’re going to be a senior? How old are you, 12?” Ruby asked in a joking manner.

Emma smirked, “I will be a senior and I’m sixteen, I will be seventeen in October.”

Killian laughed, “You’re younger than all of us and considered jailbait. Why should we hang out with you, love?”

“Because, I’m awesome!” She shot back.

Ruby and Belle laughed, “Oh, she is going to be a welcomed addition to our group.

“So Emma, tell us a little bit about yourself, you’re kind of a mystery.” Belle asked her new friend.

Emma had to think for a minute, “My parents gave me up for adoption. I am from Boston and I was adopted by my Aunt Katherine and Uncle Fred. I will also be volunteering at The Storybrooke School for the Deaf. I am proficient in ASL.”

Belle was impressed as was everyone else, “I’m sorry about your parents, Kathryn and Fred are wonderful people. You are in good hands. You’ll be volunteering at the school Mayor Mills daughter goes to.”

“What is the deal with Mayor Mills? She seems kind of wound up. What is up with her and Sheriff Graham? Are they a thing?” Emma had to admit she was very curious about the illustrious mayor.

Killian scoffed, “Everyone knows she is fucking Sheriff Graham. He’s her personal lap dog, everything she wants done, he does it.”

Ruby punched him in the arm, “They are not fucking, Killian. Don’t listen to him, they are not fucking. Graham is dating Ashley; she runs the pet store in town. People think that Mayor Mills and the sheriff are fuck buddies. Graham was best friends with Mayor Mills wife Maleficent.”

Emma frowned at this, there was no way Regina could be married. She wondered what happened to her husband is and why is Graham with her at the party and not her wife.

“What happened to her wife?”

“It’s sad really; she died during childbirth, leaving Regina alone to raise I’sis on her own.” Belle finished.

“You guys know an awful lot about Regina, does she have a manifesto about her on the towns website?”

Belle shook her head, “Storybrooke is a small town, everyone knows everyone’s business. We are a tight knit community, so when one person knows something, we all know something. I am sure you are not used to that since you’re from Boston.”

Emma didn’t have a response to that she pushed the information to the back of her mind for a later date. She looked over to where the other adults were talking and she found Regina’s eyes on her. This caused Emma to blush and turn back to her friends. She would worry about Regina later, right now she wanted to concentrate on her new friends.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, they met and all that other jazz, but there will be more of their meeting in the next chapter. Let me know what you think by clicking the little review button @ the bottom of the page.


	3. A Moment to Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and kudos. I am so happy that the story is being received so well and you all like it.
> 
> Forgive my grammatical errors...this is being translated from Spanish to English so there may be some things off. Also, there is no beta.

The party was in full swing but Emma found herself growing tired of all the people around her and her new found friends. She wasn’t anti-social by any means; she was more of an introvert if anything. Emma was used to the parties and gatherings her parents were holding but all she had to do was make a quick appearance, then disappear upstairs for the rest of the night, reading a book or watching a Netflix. She had a feeling that this was not the case at this party and this is why she found herself near the pool area. There was no one there and it was quite peaceful she watched as the setting sun caused a shimmering glow over the pool making the water look almost ethereal. The blues, oranges and the pinks in the sky was reflecting beautifully in the water. This was tranquil and a definite breakaway from the noisy party. A part of her felt guilty for leaving her friends but another part of her wanted to be alone and think about the day’s events.

“It’s beautiful out here, don’t you think?” A smooth voice broke the silence of the night.

Emma turned to see the mayor standing next to her, “It really is. It’s quiet, I like the quiet.”

Regina moved to stand by Emma, “Why are you over here by yourself? Shouldn’t you be enjoying the party?”

“I enjoyed the party and meeting everyone, but I am more of a loner. If I am around a lot of people for too long, I find myself being kind of bitchy. What about you? Shouldn’t you be mingling with the masses?”

The mayor chuckled, “A true introvert, I take it. To answer your question, I did as you put it mingle with the masses, but like you I needed the quiet as well.”

Silence had fallen between the two it was not uncomfortable which was a good thing. Emma had to admit standing next to Regina was a little unsettling and mad her heart race a little bit. Even though she had just met the woman she has developed a little crush but she knew that’s all it would be.

“So Emma, tell me, what will you be doing this summer?”

Emma turned to face the woman, “I will be volunteering at The Storybrooke Academy for the Deaf.”

Regina smiled, “So you are the new recruit? Tell me Miss. Swan are you fluent in ASL?”

The teen blushed, “I am fluent. I learned when I was a little girl, one of my best friends was hearing impaired, so I decided to learn. Her family taught me as well and it stuck, so I decided to put my talents to use.”

The mayor smiled at this, “I am sure you will be a welcomed addition to the school. Are you doing anything else other than that?” Regina was never this curious about anyone before but something about Emma intrigued her.

“That’s pretty much it for now. Aunt Kat may have me do other things so it’s pretty much up in the air.”

The wind started blowing causing little tendrils of hair to blow in Emma’s face. Regina used her hand to move the hair back into place, accidently grazing Emma’s cheek. Their eyes met and Emma was afraid of the intensity she found in the older woman’s eyes. Emma bit her lip and then took a step back.

Regina was snapped back into the present moment, “I’m sorry Emma. Your hair was blowing all over the place.”

Emma shrugged, “Thanks, Madam Mayor. She licked her lips.” This was not supposed to be happening.

Regina tried not to notice the subtle movement but she couldn’t help herself, she wanted to know if Emma’s lips were as soft as her skin. She kicked herself mentally for having thoughts about a child her best friend’s child at that. Regina felt guilty for how she was feeling, but the member in her pants wouldn’t allow for guilt.

“I think I should be getting back to the party before they come looking for me. I am the mayor after all. Hopefully, I will see you around.” It wasn’t a question more like a request.

Emma smiled, “I’m pretty sure you will, especially if Aunt Kat has a say. You are her best friend after all.”

The moment was broken when Kathryn made her way over to the two of them, “There you are Emma. I’ve been looking for you. I hope you were not bothering Regina.”

Regina answered before Emma, “She wasn’t bothering me at all. It was I who bothered her, she was here first.” She looked over at the teen.

Emma ducked her head trying hard to hide her blush, “We were just making small talk. I am sorry for leaving the party but I needed some time alone.”

Kathryn understood, “I understand completely, there are some other people that I would like for you to meet, and then you can retire for the evening. How does that sound?”

Emma perked up, “I like the sound of that. It was nice talking to you Madam Mayor.” She smiled shyly.

“The pleasure was all mine Emma, I hope we get to talk again soon. I’ll talk to your Aunt about letting you come down to City Hall one day.” Regina returned the smile, anything to get Emma alone again.

“Go on up Emma, I’ll be there in a minute. I need to talk to Regina about something.” Kathryn motioned for Emma to leave.

Emma looked between Regina and Kathryn, her eyes lingering on Regina’s for a second longer. She turned and made her way back to the party leaving the two women alone.

Regina watched as the teen walked off before turning back to Kathryn. She didn’t understand why she felt disappointed when the girl had left but she wouldn’t think about that. Hopefully she could persuade Kathryn to allow Emma to come to her office, that way she can get to know Emma better and maybe corrupt her a little bit in the process.

“You kind of disappeared, I thought you left.” Kathryn broke Regina’s thoughts.

Regina shook her head, “I needed a moment to myself.” It wasn’t a lie but she couldn’t tell her best friend that she actually came over here to be closer to her niece.

“That’s understandable. I needed a moment to myself. I’m sorry that we didn’t get a chance to have lunch this week, we had a lot to take care of with Emma coming and finalizing the adoption.”

The mayor chuckled, “It’s quite alright you had your hands full. I had my hands full with I’sis so it was not a good time. We should schedule it for another time maybe Emma and I’sis should get acquainted with each other.”

Kathryn paused in her response; Regina was never the one to just introduce people to I’sis. I’sis has always been a sensitive subject for her. When Mal died Regina was beside herself with grief and had protected her daughter from pretty much anyone. To hear her friend mention Emma meeting her daughter was a shock to her.

“You want Emma to meet I’sis? Why?”

“Emma told me that she was volunteering at the school. I feel that it would be beneficial for them to meet since she may be helping in her class. You know how she is with new people?” Regina couldn’t help herself she wanted to be closer to Emma.

Kathryn nodded in agreement, “I think that would be a good idea. Emma is a very special girl with a bright future.”

“Yes she certainly is. I was talking to Emma about coming down to City Hall to help me in her down time. Does she have anything else going on this summer?”

Regina knew it was a lie but she had to start somewhere and there was no better way to start then having Emma help her out during the summer. She needed to do everything in her power to get closer to the girl.

The other woman took a sip of her drink, “Nothing else that I know of, just the volunteering, unless she decides to do something. Why do you have a sudden interest in Emma? This isn’t like you, Regina.”

Regina had to think for a moment and ask herself, why was she interest in Emma? Was it because she reminded her of Mal? Could it be she enjoyed the young girls company? She answered yes to those questions but the main thing that struck her was the young girl’s innocence. Regina had to admit that is one of the reasons that she was so drawn to Emma, ignoring the other reason all together.

“Emma is a very bright girl and considering she had a life in the system she may need a little bit of guidance and a helping hand. She is at the stage of her life where she has to choose to be a product of her circumstance or her environment. I believe she would benefit from being around strong women, so she would become strong herself.”

Kathryn couldn’t argue with that. Emma was the granddaughter of Leo White; she had a feeling that the young girl’s life wasn’t all sunshine and roses. She is living in the shadow of her grandfather and her life would be in constant danger. She made a promise to Mary Margaret that her daughter would have a normal life and not get involved in the family business. They were already in too deep and the prices on their lives were too high.

“I agree with that. I’ll talk to Emma and see how she feels about that, I’m sure she would not complain. Then again she is a teenager who is making friends so that may be an issue.”

Regina laughed, “She didn’t waste any time making friends. I will be in touch with you so we could set up a time for them to meet and to have Emma come to the office.”

“You have yourself a deal, babe. Now let’s get back to the party, I told Emma I would be there to introduce her to some other people.” Kathryn turned and walked away leaving Regina to her thoughts.

Regina smirked as Kathryn turned her back, that was entirely too easy. Kathryn was one of her best friends she had to admit but she was easy to manipulate at times. Regina knew exactly who Emma Swan was and she was going to enjoy using this to her advantage, this would be the easiest way to get revenge on Mary Margaret and the whole White family. They would pay for Danielle’s death and the price of that would be their beloved Emma. She needed to become an integral part of Emma’s life and this was the best way to do it. Regina smiled and followed behind Kathryn making her way back to the party.

Regina discreetly watched Emma as she made her way around the party being guided by Kathryn. The teenager carried herself like royalty, but then again she was, considering who her family was. She thought about telling people where Leopold’s granddaughter was but that wouldn’t serve in her best interests. Regina wanted Emma alive and unharmed and completely hers. There would be no greater damage than to have Mary Margaret and Leo White see Emma completely under her control.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet again and Regina knows who Emma really is. *dramatic pause* things are about to get pretty interesting.


	4. Fantasy Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Kathryn talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the multiple POV changes in this chapter, I wanted to capture some of the action through other character's eyes. I hope it does not jar you too much. This chapter contains some mature stuff, but nothing too out there.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and reviews of this story, it makes me super happy, to know it is being received so greatly.

Emma was tired all she wanted to do was fall out on her bed, tonight had been a success and she enjoyed meeting some of the people of the town but she loved meeting Ruby, Belle and even Killian. The latter was a complete douche but she could deal with him if he ever became too much of a pain. She went to her dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in but first she needed a long hot shower. The heat of summer caused her to sweat and the last thing she wanted to do was get into a clean bed with dirt and sweat all over her body. She grabbed her clothes and also a pair of underwear and made her way to the luxurious bathroom.

 

Emma turned on the light and smiled as she walked across the black and white marbled tiles, that she realized was heated. The bathroom had black and white hand towels hanging on a little bar by the sinks. She had two sinks in her bathroom, the counter tops were also in black and white marble, the cabinets were a deep cherry wood color with silver knobs. This bathroom reminded her of her bathroom at her parents’ house. She was thankful that the shower and tub were separate from each other and that the toilet was behind a closed door, separate from the other part of the bathroom. The one thing Emma did not like was having the toilet in the same area as the sink and tub. The flushing of the toilet causes fecal particles to float around the bathroom, which is enough to make anyone sick.

 

She grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and made her way to the shower and turned on the water. She waited for it to get warm enough before stepping in the last thing she wanted was to get into a cold shower. Although, it felt like she needed one after seeing Regina tonight, there was something about the older woman that had intrigued her. The dark hair and brown eyes were hard yet soft as the same time. She could feel the woman’s stare from wherever she was, it sent shivers down Emma’s spine. How could a woman so alluring and mysterious be so seductive? Steam started to fill the room and Emma stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower and sighed in relief as the warm water hit her skin. Emma allowed herself to relax and enjoy the water she reached out and grabbed her Beautiful Day shower gel and put a little bit on her sponge and began soaping up her body. She imagined that it was Regina’s hands moving along her body.

 

Emma let out a low moan as she traveled down her stomach and in between her thighs and back up again. She was getting lost in her fantasy and let out a low moan as she imagined Regina’s hands rubbing her thighs and teasing her pussy as she soaped her up and washed her down. She rubbed her clit slowly at first, then sped up a little more as she felt the tingling feeling in her toes as it travels up her legs, signaling her impending release. Emma was about to come when she was interrupted by a knock at the door, she silently cursed as she was denied her orgasm.

 

“Emma? I would like to talk to you when you get out the shower.” Kathryn’s voice filtered through the closed door.

 

Emma sighed and yelled back, “Okay, I’ll be out in a few minutes. I need to wash my hair.”

 

She heard Kathryn respond with an okay and Emma went back to washing herself off, her orgasm would have to wait until she was in bed tonight. She washed her hair really quick and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and off of her body. Emma turned the water off and grabbed her towel and dried off, leaving her hair for last. The teen stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off and put on her clothes. Emma wrapped her hair in a towel and picked her dirty clothes off of the floor and placed them in the hamper in her bathroom. She opened up the door and stepped out, seeing her aunt sitting in a chaise by the window.

 

“You wanted to talk to me Kat?” She asked as she made herself comfortable on the bed.

 

Kathryn smiled at the girl, “I did. I wanted to ask you if you had fun tonight? I know it’s difficult meeting new people.”

 

Emma shrugged, “I had a lot of fun. I had more fun than I had at a party in a long time. I met a few people who will be going to school with me. The mayor isn’t as bad as you made her out to be.”

 

“I am glad that you enjoyed yourself. Regina was in a good mood tonight, which was a first, considering she isn’t one to really socialize.” She added as an afterthought.

 

Emma thought about her interactions with the woman they didn’t seem malicious or fake, if anything they seemed sincere. When they were alone she wasn’t as guarded and the brushing of the hair out of her face was more caring than anything.

 

“She seemed pretty normal to me but then again, I do not know her as well as you guys do. Is it true that she was once married and her wife died during childbirth?”

 

Kathryn looked at Emma in wonderment. She wondered how Emma learned about Regina and Mal. She figured that one of the kids had told her about Regina, there was no way the teen would have learned about that on her own.

 

Kathryn decided to be honest she had a feeling that Emma had been lied to all of her life. She would rather have Emma trust her then give into her mistrust; after all, she is helping the teen’s family.

 

“It is true, Regina was married to Mal, but she died in childbirth. She is a single mother to a four-year-old little girl named I’sis. She attends the school that you are going to be volunteering at. I am trusting you with this, you will not repeat anything that has been said. Do we have a deal?” The woman asked.

 

Emma nodded her head, “I will not tell anyone what you told me, it’s not their business, anyways. How long have you two been friends? And if you don’t mind my asking how old are you? How old is she? You guys don’t look like you’re that much older than me.”

 

Kathryn laughed at Emma’s observation she really did like this kid, “I am twenty-seven. Fred is twenty-eight and Regina is twenty-nine she will be thirty in a few months. Your mother got pregnant with you at a pretty young age, but I am sure you already know that.”

 

“Yeah, I do. They used that as a teaching lesson for me, considering the fact, I am not interested in boys at all. So there will be no unexpected pregnancy from me. I have plans for the future and they do not include being a mother.” Emma stated emphatically. The last thing she wanted to do was become like her parents in anyway.

 

“You like girls?”

 

Emma’s eyes widened, “I…I do. I hope that’s not a problem for you?”

 

Kathryn moved to sit next to the teen, “I don’t have a problem with it. My best friend is a lesbian so I am more than okay with it. I don’t want you to be anything or anyone else but yourself. I don’t know what your old life was like but with this new life, you can be who you truly are.”

 

Emma released a breath that she didn’t know that she was holding. She really hoped that Katheryn didn’t have a problem with her being gay. Her parents were okay with it as long as they didn’t have to see it and her grandfather, let’s just say, he sent her to a conversion camp to try and make her ‘normal’. That didn’t work and she had to pretend to like boys instead of girls which made her parents and her grandfather happy but Eva knew the truth and allowed Emma to be herself.

 

“Thank you. I am happy that I can be who I truly am without being judged or punished for liking girls.”

 

“Be who you are Emma, don’t be afraid. Having said that.” She reached in her pocket and pulled out a white box and handed it to the teen.

 

Emma took the box and squealed in delight as she opened the box to reveal an _iPhone 6s Plus._ She was very excited about it and hugged the woman. “Thank you, Kat! I love it! I was getting kind of lonely without my phone.”

 

Kathryn returned the hug, “I figured you would miss it. A new phone for a new life, you will be able to add all of your friends to your phone. So you can text and call them to your heart’s desire. We have unlimited talk, text and data, you do not have to worry about going over.” She broke the hug and made sure she looked Emma in the eyes.

 

“This phone is not a right, it’s a privilege. It can and will be taken away from you, if your grades suffer, you break curfew or rebel at any time. You can kiss your phone good bye. You cannot use this phone to call your parents. Unfortunately, you cannot have any contact with them at all, but I will let them know that you are okay and how you are doing.” She explained to make sure that Emma understood how serious this was.

 

 _“Well, fuck.”_ Emma thought to herself, “I understand Kat, I will use this phone for good and not evil.” She blushed underneath the intense stare of this woman.

 

Kathryn stood up, “Good, I am glad that we had this talk. I know it’s going to take some time for us to get used to each other. Fred and I are really glad that you are here though, we like the thought of being ‘parents’.”

 

Emma smiled in kind, “I am glad we talked too. I think I am going to like it here and I like having ‘parents’ who are normal.”

 

Kathryn kissed the top of Emma’s head and made her way out of the room but before she left she turned around, “Good night Emma.”

 

“Good night Kat.” She told the woman as she watched her walk out of her room. Emma took the towel off of her head and threw it in the chaise lounge. She put her phone on the night table and picked up the remote control to her flat screen T.V. and turned it on. Emma was happy that her T.V. was actually a smart one at that, and it had Netflix. She chose Netflix and decided to watch _“Orange is the New Black”_. All thoughts of the day and her orgasm had drifted away.

 

_~DLDLDLDLDL~_

 

Kathryn made her way back to her bedroom and saw that Fred was waiting for her. She took off her robe and climbed into bed with her husband.

 

“You know; you are going to have to interact with Emma at some point in time.” She told her husband as she relaxed in his arms.

 

“I know and I will. I wanted her to be comfortable with you first before I decided to talk to her. I was with her tonight and she seemed a little tense around me. I will make a better effort to get to know her. I just find this whole situation to be a little strange that’s all.” He told his wife.

 

Kathryn sighed, “I know, but it was the easiest solution at the time. They want to protect Emma at all costs. Mary Margaret and David want to make sure that their daughter is unharmed and that she is not exposed to the life.”

 

Kathryn knew the stakes were high in this and she knew that Mary Margaret and David had loved their daughter. The last thing they wanted to do was have Emma in the life but they could only hide it from her for so long. She was being honest when she told Emma that she was glad that the teenager was with them. They never had any children of their own and despite Emma being older, this was their chance to be parents, even if, it’s only for a little while and an illusion.

 

“I know and she will be protected here. No one knows she is here and she is safe and I will protect her, the best way I know how. Let’s enjoy being parents and worry about the outside world later.” Fred kissed his wife.

 

They had their worked cut out for them but they knew that having Emma there would work itself out. Their first priority is making sure that Emma had a normal life and was shielded from anything that her family was involved in. Anything that Leo was involved in couldn’t be good and she was glad Mary Margaret decided to do right by her daughter.

 

_~DLDLDLDLDL~_

 

Regina entered her house and was met with silence, normally around this time, she would hear Tina in the den watching T.V while I’sis was asleep in bed. This alarmed Regina, nothing is the way that it normally was. She took her shoes off by the door and made her way to the den and found it empty, the television was not even on. She walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, it was dark save for the light over the stove. Panic began to rise in Regina’s chest as she took the steps two by two until she was in front of her daughter’s door. She walked into the room and saw that her daughter was fast asleep. Regina’s heart calmed down at the sight of her daughter, she leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked out of the room. She saw the faint light of the television coming from the room across the hall from her daughter’s. She walked over to the other room and saw Tina fast asleep on the bed, the television had been left on some forensic show. She walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Regina was happy that Tina was such a great fit to be a nanny. The girl may not be that bright but she takes good care of her daughter.

 

Regina walked the short distance to her bedroom and sat down on the bed. Tonight had been pretty impressive, even though, she wasn’t going to attend. She was glad that she did, it gave her the chance to see Emma up close and personal. The teenager looked as beautiful as she did in her pictures. The girl was stunning with her long blonde hair, her beautiful green eyes, that looked almost blue in certain light. Yes, Emma was very beautiful but also very dangerous not because of whom her grandfather is, but because the teen was someone that Regina could find herself getting lost in.

 

If Regina was honest she could see the resemblance of Mal within her, they had the same blonde hair and green eyes. Neither woman could compare to her beautiful Danielle, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t love Mal any less. Danielle was her first love, her first everything and one day she was taken away from her all because of her mother and Mary Margaret. If Mary Margaret would have kept her mouth shut about their relationship, then they would still be together and Danielle would still be alive. She was happy that everything led up to her getting I’sis but she still longed for revenge and for love.

 

Regina sighed and stood up taking her clothes off and getting slipping into her blue silk pajamas. She loved the way they felt against her skin and she loved the way that she was able to let little Regina hang free without any restriction. She made sure her door was closed before getting into bed. Regina got comfortable in the bed as her mind drifted back to the party this evening and Emma. She had never been so drawn to someone as she was drawn to the teenager. She was surprised when Kathryn told her that she and Fred were adopting a child. The child of her nemesis and the reason why her first love was dead. She thought about how the teen looked at her, she looked at her with curiosity and a little bit of want in her eyes. The teen was definitely checking her out, which made her feel beautiful.

 

She thought about how soft Emma’s skin felt and how soft her hair was as well. She wanted to run her fingers through silky locks and caress her skin. How less than innocent the girl looked as she licked her lips. Regina found herself wondering if her lips were as soft as they looked. She moaned lightly as she felt her member harden underneath here pajama pants. It had been months since the mayoral woman had anyone touch her in a sexual way. She reached into her pajama bottoms and pulled out her eight inch cock and began stroking it up and down. Her member became harder as she squeezed and rubbed up and down. She reach over to her nightstand drawer opening it up and grabbing the bottle of lube. Normally she would forgo the lube and stroke herself to completion, but tonight she wanted to feel the slickness over her dick. This reminded her of the wetness of being inside of a warm, wet, pussy. A pussy that was ready for her to take. She poured a generous amount in her hand and went back to stroking her member. Instead of her regular fantasy about her and Tamara, she found herself thinking about Emma and her sweet little mouth. How she would love to have her mouth on her dick and then possibly her innocent little pussy. Regina continued rubbing and stroking until she came all over her hand, her pajama bottoms and her shirt.

 

Regina let out a groan of frustration, “What the fuck?! Why am I fantasizing about a child?” She asked herself as she got up and made her way to her bathroom.

 

Regina turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror, guilt started to bubble up in her stomach for thinking about Emma while masturbating. The girl was a minor and statutory rape was illegal in all fifty states, the last thing she wanted to do was go to jail for something she could control. The woman made her way over to her shower and turned it on to the coldest setting, her getting off didn’t satisfy her at all. She stripped and stepped in the shower and let out a sigh of relief as the cold water calmed her heated skin. Emma Midas was going to be the death of her. Regina knew she had to find someone to take her sexual frustrations out on, since it couldn’t be Emma. She finished up her shower and put on a fresh set of pajamas and got into the bed. She hoped that everything would be a little bit better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah...I hope this chapter turned out well. I was not too happy with it but it worked out for the best. Let me know what you guys think and I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!!!!


	5. Breakfast the Most Important Meal of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with the family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your kudos and comments. I can't express how much they mean to me. I love reading your thoughts and the way you try to figure out what is going on with the story. I like that you guys are engaged with the story itself.

Emma woke up to the sun shining on her face, it was bright, much brighter than what she was used to seeing in Boston. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was only 7:30. The teen wondered if the rest of the house was up or was it just her up on a Sunday morning. She lay back down on her bed and allowed her mind wander to her parents. She wondered if they missed her as she missed them? Were they okay? All these questions were in her head but she could not find out the answers once again Emma was left in the dark about a lot of things.

 

The teen tried not to dwell on her parents and her past life, they had nothing to do with her present life, here in Storybrooke. A new town, new people, new friends and people who have no idea who she was. Emma decided that she was no longer a big city girl but now a small town girl living a normal life. She couldn’t wait to go away to college and leave everything and everyone behind and start fresh.

 

“Emma are you awake?” A male voice filtered through Emma’s door followed by a knock.

 

Emma got up and grabbed a robe before opening the door, “Hey Fred, I’m up. Is there something wrong?”

 

The man tried to fight how uncomfortable he felt, “No, nothing is wrong, Kat wanted to know if you would like to go to Granny’s for breakfast today? This will give you a chance to see a little more of the town.”

 

The teen could tell he was uncomfortable and decided to make it easy on him, “That would be great! Give me a little bit to get dressed and we can go.”

 

She could tell that the man did not know how to act around kids, let alone a teenager at that. She hoped that there would come a point in time that they wouldn’t be so nervous around each other.

 

He rubbed the back of his neck, “I will let Kat know.” He turned and walked away.

 

Emma closed the door and leaned against it, that was the most awkward moment in forever. She pushed herself off of the door and made her way to the closet to find something to wear today. After looking through her closet the teen decided on a pair of dark blue shorts, a white cami, and her dark blue and white plaid shirt to wear over it.

 

She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth and to make sure her hair looked good. Emma was glad that she decided to take a shower last night, so she didn’t have to worry about it today. Once she looked presentable she walked into her room grabbed her wallet and her new phone and made her way downstairs. She went into the kitchen and saw Kathryn and Fred sitting at the counter having a cup of coffee.

 

“Good morning.” Emma greeted the adults in the room.

 

“Good morning Emma.” They both greeted at the same time.

 

“How did you sleep?” Kathryn asked as she made her way over to the girl.

 

“I slept well. I was really tired. Yesterday was a lot to take in and sleep was just what I needed. So Fred mentioned something about going to Granny’s for breakfast?”

 

“A girl who likes to eat? We will get along just fine.” Fred teased the teen.

 

Kathryn stage whispered to Emma, “He lives for eating, he thinks about food all the time.”

 

Emma laughed, “That’s okay, I turn into a diva when I don’t eat.”

 

Fred rolled his eyes in jest, “You got jokes. Come one let’s go to Granny’s before breakfast is finished being served.”

 

Fred ushered his wife and Emma out the door, making sure that he closed it and locked it behind them. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky, it was a beautiful day to go for a walk and to show Emma the town that was in walking distance of course.

 

“Are we driving or are we walking?” Emma asked.

 

“We are going to walk. Granny’s isn’t that far from here and walking will give you a chance to see the town.” Kathryn suggested.

 

Emma shrugged, “That’s fine by me. I could use the fresh air and see the town; after all, I am a citizen of Storybrooke.”

 

The makeshift family walked out of the driveway and made their way towards Main Street. Along their stroll they showed Emma the park, the library, the movie theater and a _Game of Thorns._ They also passed by _Dark Star Pharmacy_ and some other smaller stores. Emma saw the bed and breakfast and next door there was _Granny’s_.

 

“So this is Granny’s? I was expecting it to be a little bigger, but this is quite quaint.”

 

Fred opened the door, “The food here is to die for. Granny is a good cook and everyone loves her food. If you want to enjoy some really good food though, try Regina’s lasagna, it’s to die for.”

 

Emma and Kathryn walked into Granny’s and was ushered to a booth by Tamara. Kathryn sat down on one side followed by Fred. Emma sat across from them and grabbed her menu; everything was unbelievably cheap and looked just as delicious.

 

“Hey Kat, Fred and Emma. What can I get you today?” Ruby greeted them.

 

“Hey Ruby. I didn’t know you worked here?” The teen brightened.

 

Ruby laughed, “I work here on the weekends and after school. Granny is my grandmother, so it works. So what can I get you?”

“I would like a hot chocolate with whipped cream. I would also like to have bacon and eggs with a side of pancakes.” Emma put her menu down.

 

“You have quite the appetite kid.” Fred teased, “I would like to have the same as Emma and bring me an orange juice, please.”

 

Ruby looked at Kathryn, “And for you?”

 

Kathryn didn’t need to look at the menu, “I would like my usual and a coffee one cream, two sugars.”

 

Ruby took their orders and left the three of them alone. Emma looked around and noticed that the diner was not full of people. Then again it was a Sunday, who would be up early on a Sunday? Then again she kicked herself because duh, she was up early on a Sunday. Normally she would sleep in a little bit but her body would not allow her that luxury. Emma decided to pull out her phone and play with it, customizing it to her liking. She made small talk with Kathryn and Fred while she was downloading games to her phone. They were in the middle of a funny story when the bell above the door chimed, signaling that there were new customers. Emma looked up and saw Regina walk through the door as if she stepped out of _Vogue_ magazine. She wasn’t alone though, she had a little girl with light brown hair with her and another woman that looked like she was in her late twenties.

 

Emma wondered if the little girl was the mayor’s daughter and if the older woman was her baby sitter or even her mistress. She looked back down at her phone hoping that she didn’t get caught looking at the woman and her family. She was thankful that Ruby had chosen that moment to bring their food out.

 

“Here you go.” She handed out the plates.

 

Emma took her plate and placed it in front of her, she smiled at her friend, “Thanks Rubes, looks good.”

 

Kathryn and Fred both said their thank you’s and started eating their food without hesitation. Ruby gave a quick smile and made her exit, she decided that she would talk to Emma at a later time or at least get the girls phone number. The teen busied herself making sure that her pancakes had a generous helping of syrup and butter. Once she was satisfied she bit into her first bite of pancakes and let out a moan of appreciation. The pancake was so deliciously fluffy and full of buttery goodness.

 

“That good huh, kid?” Fred watched his niece enjoy her meal.

 

A blush creeped upon Emma’s cheeks, “These pancakes are like a party in your mouth. I think I have been spoiled.”

 

Kathryn smirked, “She is smitten by the pancakes I guess we lost her forever.”

 

“I am not lost; I can appreciate good food when I have it.” She sassed back.

 

They continued with the light banter as the meal was being consumed. Emma was a little scared at first because she didn’t know how they would act. Normally when she had dinner with her parents or her grandparents it was a tense but subdued affair. There was laugher but it was forced and didn’t flow as naturally as it flowed with Kathryn and Fred. She was definitely going to like it here with them, so she hoped.

 

Ruby made her way over to the little family asking if they needed anything else. Emma requested another hot cocoa and a coke. Kathryn requested another coffee and Fred declined anything else. He said he was saving himself for lunch when Kathryn had said she would be fixing lunch.

 

“Hey Emma? Do you have your phone so I can put my number in it?” Ruby asked as she dropped off their drinks.

 

“Sure, it’s a new phone, so I don’t know my number yet.” She handed Ruby her phone and watched as she put it in under her contacts.

 

Ruby put her number into Emma’s phone and then sent a text to herself from Emma’s phone so that she could have the other girl’s number in her phone. “There you go, now you have my number and now I have yours.” Without another word Ruby left the table.

 

“Look at you already making friends. You will be quite the popular one before school starts up again.” Fred teased.

 

Emma rolled her eyes in good fun, “Think of it as entertainment for me.”

 

Emma went back to eating drinking her cocoa but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck was standing up she knew for a fact that someone was looking at her but she didn’t want to look and see who it was. Curiosity got the best of her so she glanced up and saw Regina looking at her.

 

The mayor older woman gave her a little smirk which caused Emma to duck her head to hide her blush. She had a feeling that it was the other woman but she wasn’t quite sure. She looked up again and saw Regina’s attention had been on her daughter and her other companion. The teen went back to finishing her cocoa and playing _Candy Crush_ on her phone. She was so engrossed in her phone that she didn’t notice that said woman was at their table.

 

“Emma, we have a guest at our table.” Kathryn nudged the girl’s foot underneath the table.

 

Emma looked up, “I’m sorry, I got lost in thought for a moment.”

 

Regina chuckled, “It’s quite alright. I understand a teenager always has to have their phone. It’s their lifeline.”

 

“Hello Madam Mayor, it is good to see you again.” Emma greeted the other woman.

 

Regina smirked, “You don’t have to call me Madam Mayor when we are alone. You can simply call me Regina.”

 

The young woman blushed, “Okay, Regina. If you will excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.” Emma got up from the table and made her way to the bathroom, anything to get away from the woman who starred in her shower fantasy.

 

“I do apologize for Emma; I don’t know what got into her this morning.” Kathryn told her friend.

 

Regina watched as Emma left, “She is just being a teenager Kat. You have to make certain allowances for her behavior.”

 

“I guess you’re right. This is going to take some getting used to, never thought the day would come where we would be dealing with a teenager.” She was being truthful, she knew next to nothing about raising a teenager.

 

This couldn’t have been better for Regina, “That is what I am here for, to help you. I may not have a teenager myself but having a teenage niece makes for good practice.”

 

She thought about her sister Zelena’s daughter Angelica. It’s been a couple of years since she’s seen the girl but she does keep tabs on her every now and again to see how she is doing. They continued their conversation until it was time for Regina to go back to her table. Emma came out of the bathroom and realized that she had to pass Regina’s table to get back to their booth. She walked by but stopped when she heard her name being called.

 

Emma stopped in her tracks and turned around when Regina called her name. She turned around and made her way to the mayor’s table. She felt a chill go down her spine as she approached the table.

 

“Emma, I would like you to introduce you to my daughter I’sis and this is her nanny Tina.” Regina introduced the little girl and the other woman.

 

The girl hid behind Regina’s arm and Tina gave her a polite wave, “It’s nice to meet you Emma.”

 

Emma smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too.” She looked at the little girl and signed, “Hello I’sis. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

I’sis looked at her mother and then at Emma before responding in kind, “Hi, Emma, nice to meet you.” She was clearly excited that someone else was able to sign to her.

 

Regina smiled she knew that her plan was going to be full proof. She could use Emma’s knowledge of ASL to her advantage. She could also use Tina to her advantage also, they could become friends, and Emma could come over to the house. She would still have to set up a formal meeting between all of them as she had mentioned to Kathryn at the party.

 

“I should really get going.” Emma spoke and signed simultaneously, “I don’t want to keep Aunt Kat and Uncle Fred waiting.”

 

“It was nice meeting you, Tina. I hope we get to see each other around sometime.” With that, Emma looked at Regina, “It was good seeing you too Madam Mayor.”

 

The teenager walked off leaving Regina to get a good view of her ass in her shorts. Regina had to admit to herself that she was checking out the girl as she was walking off. She mentally kicked herself; she was only sixteen, barely legal.

 

“So that is the girl that the Midas’ adopted? She’s very beautiful.” Tina brought Regina out of her thoughts.

 

Regina smiled, “That she is.” She took a sip of her coffee.

 

I’sis pulled on her mom’s sleeve to get her attention and signed, “Will we be seeing Emma again?”

 

Regina’s smile brightened as she signed back, “We will be seeing a lot more of Emma, in the near future.” She watched as the newly formed family walked out of the diner laughing at something that was being said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina has some plans...what could they be? How will Tina play a part? *dramatic pause* you'll have to wait and find out. *Telenovela music plays*


	6. I've Got You Under my Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get inside of Regina's thoughts.
> 
> TW: Brief mention of suicide but nothing too serious.
> 
> Cassandra= Cruella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions it gives me life. I love hearing your thoughts and theories about how the story is going to go.

Regina continued eating her breakfast and enjoying the time with her daughter, normally on Sunday’s they would have breakfast at home but she wanted to do something different today. The woman also had a feeling that Kathryn and Fred would be in the diner with Emma as well. They were probably taking the day to show the teen around town and the best place to stop was Granny’s. She looked over at her daughter and saw her talking about the latest Disney show that she liked. These were the moments that Regina had cherished the most, the moments where she is able to spend time with her daughter and just being in the moment with I’sis and Tina.

The mayor looked at her daughter’s plate and saw that she barely touched her food; she tapped her daughter’s arm.

“You need to eat the rest of your food before it gets cold.” She signed to her daughter.

I’sis gave her a sheepish smile, “Sorry mama, I was excited about a new show.” She picked up her fork and started eating her French toast.

Regina turned her attention back to Tina, “You, need to eat your food too. We have to lead by example.”

Tina tried not to roll her eyes she knew that the woman had to chastise her too, to make sure that I’sis understood that her actions would get her in trouble as well. She felt it was fair but sometimes Tina felt as if she was a child instead of an adult.

The younger woman picked up her fork, “This is me eating my food.” She started eating.

Regina smirked behind her coffee cup, “Good girl.”

Tina swallowed her food, “Do you know how old Emma is?”

The mayor raised her eyebrow at the young woman she was not expecting her nanny to start talking about and asking questions about Emma. Then again this could be a good thing; she could use Tina to her advantage. The downside would be Tina and Emma could get along famously and that would cause an issue for her.

“That question came out of nowhere. She is sixteen I believe; she will be seventeen in a couple of months.”

The nanny blushed, “There was much more of a buildup to that question in my head.” She ran her fingers through her hair.

“It’s quite alright, considering we were not talking about her. Is there a particular reason you are interested?” Regina couldn’t help but ask. She needed to know the other woman’s thoughts.

Tina remained cool, “She looks like she could use a friend or two. I mean, she is in a new town, it’s probably pretty lonely for her.” That was her story and she was sticking to it.

Regina kept her gaze on Tina to watch for any signs of deception or any ill intent. She knew Tina wouldn’t harm a fly nor had a deceitful bone in her body but she had to be sure. Regina also wanted to know if her interest was more platonic if not anything else. She had to make sure that she played this right.

“I think you’re right, she does need a friend. I’m sure she has made friends with Miss. Lucas and her unruly band of misfits, but she could use a friend who is more on her level of maturity.” Regina mentally congratulated herself.

Tina looked thoughtful, “How would Kat take it though? I mean she is her mother and I am four years older than she is.”

“Leave Kat to me. We’ve already discussed about allowing Emma and I’sis to meet. She will be volunteering for the summer at I’sis school, so you can also befriend her there.”

The woman looked at I’sis who was lost in her own little world of coloring. She found it interesting that Regina is setting up meet and greets for I’sis and allowing Emma to volunteer at the school. The mayor was very meticulous when it came down to I’sis given her protective nature. Tina couldn’t help but wonder if this was going to benefit the older woman as well. She pushed that aside and continue to focus on I’sis.

“It looks like someone joined the clean plate club.” Tina signed to the little girl.

I’sis beamed, “I ate it all!” She tapped her mother’s arm to show her the clean plate.

Regina smiled, “You ate all your food! I am so proud of you. This means you can have an apple tart for a little dessert with your lunch later on.” She signed to her daughter.

The little girl lit up, “Yes! I’ll clean my plate all the time.”

Ruby came over to bring them the check, “Here you go Madam Mayor.”

Regina took the check, “Thank you Miss. Lucas. Do tell granny that her pancakes were delicious.” She reached into her wallet and pulled out some cash handing it to the waitress.

The waitress took the money, “Thank you, I will let her know.” She turned to Tina, “I’ll talk to you later.” It wasn’t a question but more as a statement.

Tina smiled, “Of course you will. We have a lot to catch up on.” She licked her lips.

Ruby blushed, “Indeed we do.”

Regina watched this exchange with mild curiosity; Tina and Ruby were more than just friends. She wondered how long they’ve been sleeping together. That couldn’t be the case though because Ruby was dating Belle or so she thought. Things have gotten a little more interesting with her nanny. She will be _very_ useful in the future.

“As nice as this is, we really need to get going. I’sis will have a meltdown if we don’t get her to the park. Flirt on your own time, Tina let’s go.”

Ruby stepped away from the table to allow Regina and her daughter to exit the booth, followed by Tina.

“Bye, Rubes.” Tina told her.

“Until later.” Ruby replied.

Regina walked her daughter out of the diner and waited for her wayward nanny. She thought about Emma and her too short shorts, but it was hard, the girl had legs for days and they were very well toned. If Regina was honest, the girl’s body was beyond words, if she was going to compare her to a work of art she would definitely go with Botticelli’s _Birth of Venus_. Emma was that damn beautiful and oh so pure. She wondered what the teen was doing. She wondered if Emma was thinking of her. If she with anyone else other than Kathryn and Fred? Is she texting or calling anyone? These were things she found herself wanting to know, it infuriated her, but it also intrigued her.

The mayor was brought out of her musings when she felt I’sis fidgeting next to her. She looked down at her daughter and could tell that the little girl was growing restless. Tina chose that moment to finally show herself.

“Sorry about that. Ruby and I were making plans for tomorrow night.” Tina explained herself.

Regina rolled her eyes, “I don’t care about your plans. What I care about is being kept waiting. I’sis was getting restless and we should get going.”

Tina looked properly chastised and Regina felt kind of guilty for making the young woman look and feel that way. She didn’t have time for whatever flirtationship or friends with benefits situation the waitress and her had going on. Today was family day and they would spend the day as such.

“I’m sorry; it won’t happen again, Regina.” She apologized; the last thing she wanted was to be on Regina’s bad side.

Regina grabbed her daughter’s hand again, “It’s quite alright. I understand that you are allowed to have a social life, but you can make plans on your free time. You know the rules and I will not have you breaking them for Ruby.”

Tina decided to try something, “Would you be this pissed off if I was making plans with Emma?”

“We are not discussing her. Why are you so obsessed with her? You’ve only met her for all of five minutes, if not less?”

Tina shrugged, “Emma’s new, she’s beautiful and she is single. We hardly ever get anyone new here, let me have my fun.”

Regina was growing annoyed, “One word, jailbait.” She didn’t know if she was trying to convince Tina or herself.

The younger woman frowned, “Okay, first how about, no. I want to get to know her as a friend. The last thing I need to do is go to jail for trying to fuck the district attorney’s daughter.”

Relief washed over the older woman, “Good, because Emma is off limits. You can screw whoever you want but leave Emma alone.” _She’s mine._ Regina wanted to add.

It was a beautiful day so Regina opted to leave the car at Granny’s and they walk to the park which was only a block away from the diner. The mayor smiled at the fact that her daughter was enjoying the sunshine on her face. She kept running and stopping pointing at all the different things around her. Regina loved seeing the wonderment on her daughter’s face. She loved that her daughter being deaf does not stop her from being a kid. They made it to the park and I’sis took off running towards the swings, her favorite things to do at the park.

Regina watched as Tina took after her and she took a seat on the bench closest to the swings. The woman got comfortable and pulled out her phone, she debated on whether she should call Kathryn about Emma or not. Part of her wanted to call but another part didn’t want to raise any suspicions with her best friend. Kathryn is the only person who truly knows her and her being all over her would be out of character. She decided to wait a few days and then ask her how things were going or better yet, she could use Tina. Regina needed a foolproof plan to keep her best friend in the dark.

I’sis was getting irritable and Regina knew it was time for them to head on home, it was after twelve and her daughter normally took a nap around this time. Regina motioned for Tina to bring the little girl and they walked the short distance to the car. Once the mayor had her daughter snapped in she and Tina both got into the car and she drove off, heading towards the house on Mifflin Street. The car ride was silent save for the radio playing softly in the background, Regina looked over at the passenger side and saw that Tina was asleep. She guessed that the woman needed a nap too. She pulled the car in the driveway and turned the car off causing the two other occupants to wake up.

“I’ll take her upstairs for the rest of her nap.” Tina offered.

Regina shook her head, “You go get some rest, I can take care of her nap today.” She got out of the car and the opened the door on her daughter’s side and unhooked her from her car seat. The little girl immediately held out her hands for her mother wanting her to pick her up. Regina picked her daughter up who promptly lay her head on her mother’s shoulder. They entered the house and Tina went straight to her room, while Regina took her daughter to her room. She lay the girl down on the bed and took her shoes off, placing them near her bed. Regina kissed her forehead lightly and left the room, leaving the door cracked behind her.

The house was silent and the woman used this time to do a little bit of work in her office. She made her way downstairs and entered her office. She kicked her shoes off and made her way to her desk and sat down. Regina relaxed a moment and opened up a drawer and pulled out a thick manila folder. She placed it on the desk and opened it to different pictures of Emma from when she was younger on up until a few months ago when she ‘disappeared’. Most people would call her obsessed but she called it getting to know her prey a little bit better. The file contained information that was public as well as some personal records like her medical history, her school transcripts and other things she could use to her advantage. Regina remembered how upset Mal had gotten when she came across this folder many years ago. Her wife didn’t understand her obsession with this girl and why she needed to know everything about Emma.

~ _Flashback~_

_Regina had entered her office to see Mal sitting at her desk looking at the folder and various pictures of Emma and her parents scattered all over. She knew she should have locked the folder up but she didn’t think Mal would be in her office._

_“Care to explain why you have pictures of this girl and Mary Margaret?” She asked clearly upset._

_Regina ignored her wife’s gaze and sat down on the couch, “I was doing a little research, that’s all.”_

_Mal didn’t buy this, “What kind of research? You have this child’s entire life in one folder. Why do you have such a hard on for this girl?”_

_Regina wouldn’t call it a hard on it was more revenge than anything, “I don’t have a hard on for her. I am looking for ways to get back at Mary Margaret and her inability to keep a secret.”_

_This set the other woman off, “This is about Danielle? What the fuck Regina? She’s been dead for almost five years and we’ve been married for almost as long. How long are you going to keep holding on to this?”_

_“I don’t expect you to understand! You didn’t have your first love brutally killed in front of you. That is something that you don’t just get over, no matter how much you’ve moved on and married someone else. If Mary Margaret would have kept her mouth shut about my relationship, then Danielle would still be alive today.”_

_Mal had enough, “Mary Margaret was a fucking child, Regina! Your mother manipulated the fuck out of her. How was she supposed to know what your mother was capable of? It’s not like she knew how your mother operated.”_

_Regina knew this was true but she didn’t want to acknowledge it, “She was my friend she should have been loyal to me. She knew that my mother would not have approved of the relationship but she allowed herself to be manipulated and told mother. For that she must pay and continue to pay until I am satisfied that she suffered enough.”_

_“You are going to make her suffer by causing harm to a child? What will that accomplish? I knew you were full of revenge but taking it out on a child is even low for you!” Mal got up from the desk and made her way over to her wife, she was seething._

_The mayor was unfazed, “I am not going to harm the child what kind of person do you take me for? I was going to use Emma for so much more, there is one way to break a mother and that is to take away their child. She would have no idea where her daughter was and she would be worried and eventually give up and maybe even kill herself.”_

_Mal looked at her wife in disgust, “Who the hell are you? You are not the woman that I married. I thought I would have been good enough for you but I guess no one will be as good as your precious Danielle. Well, I hope that memory of her keeps you warm at night, because I’m leaving.” She walked out of the office slamming the door behind her, leaving Regina by herself._

_Regina got up from the couch and made her way over to her desk and gathered the pictures and documents putting them back in the folder. She took the folder and put it in a safe behind one of the painting she had on the wall. Once everything was put into place she was satisfied. Her wife may not understand but she hoped that one day she would._

_~End Flashback~_

Regina continued looked through the pictures until she came across her favorite one, it was Emma in a white dress being presented at the debutante ball. The dress was white with a pearl and lace bodice. Her hair fell in loose curls around her face and shoulders the light shining on the girl made her look almost ethereal. Her smile was radiant showing off pearly white, teeth and her eyes gave off an air of pure innocence. Yes, Emma Swan was innocent but once Regina was finished with her she wouldn’t be innocent anymore. She would be her dark princess, her lover in every way and the downfall of Mary Margaret and the whole White family. Emma would be the sole heir to The White Empire and Regina would be by her side guiding her every step of the way.

Regina’s dick became hard as a rock just thinking about all the power she would have. She willed her hard on to disappear but it had other ideas. Regina pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Cassandra, I need your services. Be here in fifteen minutes, don’t keep me waiting. The door will be unlocked come into my office. Do not make any noise, Tina and my daughter are upstairs sleeping.” She hung up the phone and put all the pictures of Emma back in the folder and put it back in the drawer.

Regina stripped down out of her clothes and folded them up and put them in a small chair. Her erection was now free, she lay down on the couch and started stoking her member as she waited for her conquest to arrive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it we have a little bit of Regina's thought process and some of her relationship with Mal. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. What are your theories or your feelings?


	7. It's All About family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened after Emma and her 'parents' left the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days! It's a miracle! It's you guys who make the writing process better. Thank you for the reviews, kudos, bookmarks etc. It really means a lot to me and so much more.
> 
> Last chapter was a little hard to digest so here is a chapter to balance it out.

The small family walked out of the diner and Kathryn was full of questions about what Regina and Emma were talking about. She saw Emma coming back to their table but stopped and went to where her best friend was sitting. Kathryn couldn’t make out what they were saying but she did see Emma and Regina sign, she knew that they must have been talking to I’sis. A part of her was curious as to what was being said between the three of them.

 “I saw you talking to Regina. I take it you met her daughter?” She decided to ask, there was no way to be subtle about it.

 “Yeah, she called me over. She wanted to introduce me to her daughter and her nanny Tina. She looks like she is only a few years older than I am.” Emma made the last comment casually. The last thing she wanted to think about was Regina being the walking cliché of having a young nanny and sleeping with her.

 “Tina is nineteen or twenty I believe. She attends Storybrooke University. Tina is a very lovely young woman who has overcome a lot in her life.”

 Fred’s phone rung interrupting the conversation, “I told you I was spending time with my family today. Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

 Kathryn and Emma kept walking as Fred continued his conversation, the last thing she wanted to do, was to have Emma over hear the conversation being heard. She thought that Fred being a part of the school board would be a lot better than being the football coach.

 “What exactly does Fred do? They care calling him in on a Sunday?” Emma asked as they continued walking.

 The older woman sighed, “He is on the school board. There are a lot of changes going on with Storybrooke schools. They are changing some of the curriculum to make sure that each student will get a proper education.” She explained.

 “I did some research of my own about Storybrooke, before coming here. Their schools are listed on the Top Ten list of the best schools in the country. Why would they take issue with the curriculum?”

 She knew Emma was smart, “You’re asking the wrong person, honey. That is a better question for Fred.”

 Fred finally caught up to his wife and Emma, “Sorry about that, George wanted to have an emergency board meeting to discuss the changes to the curriculum. I told him that I was spending the day with my family and it can wait until tomorrow.”

 Emma was surprised at this, normally, when her parents or grandfather were called away for ‘business’ they always went. She wanted her parents to spend time with her but they were always busy with different things. Emma was just on ornament that her parent’s brought out when necessary.

“You really want to spend the day with us?” The teen asked, trying not to sound so surprised.

 Fred wrapped his arm around her, “But of course! Nothing should get in the way of family. The weekend is a time just for us. You will learn that as time goes on. I am not the type of man who will put anyone before his girls.”

 Emma gave him an enigmatic smile, this was the first time she had heard anyone say that they were not going to put anyone before her. This made Emma happy on the inside; this was definitely a good thing for her. She had the ability to tell when someone was lying and her superpower is telling her that Fred was not lying.

 “Is there something wrong Emma?” Fred asked alarmed, he didn’t know if her smile vanishing was a good or bad thing.

 “No, nothing is wrong. I’m just happy.” It wasn’t a lie if anything she was being truthful.

 Kathryn smiled, “I think she is not used to this kind of thing. Relax Emma, things around here will be different you see.”

 Emma took everything they said in stride, it was only her first full day of being in Storybrooke. She knew that she had to get out of her old frame of mind and get into her new frame of mind. Emma knew that was easier said than done because she was going to have different versions of herself in her head. The one that was brought up in a strict and conventional way and now the side of her that would be less strict and a lot more carefree. It was going to be difficult to give up her way old of thinking and her old way of life. She still feels that she would be chastised for every little thing. The teen tried to remove such negative thoughts in her mind and tried to focus on the more positive ones.

 “What would you like to do today, kid? We can do whatever you like? We can take you on a tour of the town. We could play some tennis or some basketball.”

 Emma perked up at this, “Wait? You can play basketball?!

 Fred smirked, “Can I play basketball? I was captain of my college basketball team, took them to the state championships twice.”

 The girl looked at Kathryn, “Is he being serious right now?”

 Kathryn laughed, “Oh yes, he was quite the athlete back in high school and college. Let me guess Emma, you play basketball?”

 Emma tried to hide her smile, “I can play a little bit.”

 “I challenge you to a game of basketball later. I can show you my skills.”

 The teenager laughed, “Whatever you say.” Emma pushed him playfully then took off running.

Fred ran after her leaving Kathryn to follow behind them. She couldn’t believe how her husband and Emma went from being uncomfortable with each other to actually playing with each other. She was happy that things we working out so far, but she knew it was only just the beginning; things may change down the line. She couldn’t wait to tell Mary Margaret how well her little girl is adjusting to life in her town.

 Kathryn thought about Regina and her behavior, normally the woman was very reserved and kind of uptight, but with Emma she seems like a different person. She was engaging Emma and actively talking to her. Regina was never they type of person to openly talk with people unless it was her or Graham or for political reasons. Just seeing her best friend out and about so casually was a little jarring for her but she was also kind of glad too. Regina had been too closed off and that wasn’t healthy for her or for I’sis.

 Kathryn’s phone ringing brought her out of her musings. She looked at the Caller I.D. and saw that it was Mary Margaret. The attorney wondered why she was calling; it’s only been a day.

 “Hello?”

 “Hey Kathryn, how’s it going? I know I shouldn’t be calling so soon but I wanted to know how Emma was.” Mary Margaret’s voice filtered over the line.

 Kathryn finally caught up to her family as they entered the walkway of their estate, “Everything is going well.” She motioned for Fred to go ahead and take Emma in the house.

 “Did I call you at a bad time? You’re not saying anything.” The woman tried again.

 “I’m sorry; I wanted to make sure that Emma was out of earshot.” Kathryn told her, “To answer your question, Emma is doing well. She settled in yesterday and we just had breakfast at Granny’s.”

 She could hear Mary Margaret sigh, “I really wish that I could talk to her and to see how she is doing. But you know dad, Emma is out of sight and out of mind. How are you and Fred doing with Emma? It’s not too much trouble is it?”

 Kathryn sympathized with the woman; it must be tough being away from her only child. “Fred and I are adjusting nicely. We had a gathering at the house last night and everyone was delighted to meet Emma. She has made friends already; Emma is quite the popular one.”

 Mary Margaret laughed, “Emma has always been the life of the party. She seems to make friends everywhere she goes. I am glad that she is doing well; when you get a chance tell her that we love her and that we miss her. Can you take a few pictures and send them to me?

 “Hey mom, dad wanted to know if you wanted to play basketball with us?” Emma called out running towards Kathryn.

 “You told her to call you mom?!” Mary Margaret’s voice rose and octave.

“Give me a moment. Emma, you and Fred go ahead and play without me, I have some things to take care of with this call. I’ll join you in a few.” She reassured the teen.

 Emma laughed, “Okay.” She took off running.

 Kathryn picked up the phone making sure that Emma had gone back into the back yard, “Mary Margaret calm down! I did not tell her to call me mom. She didn’t know who I was speaking to so she addressed me as mom. For all intents and purposes we are her aunt and uncle but to other’s we are her parents.” She explained to the overly emotional woman on the phone.

 The conversation didn’t last much longer as Mary Margaret made some excuse to end the phone call. Kathryn suspected that it had to do something with Emma calling her mom. She didn’t mind though it gave her a little joy to have Emma call her that. Maybe if the teen was comfortable enough she would start calling them mom and dad instead of calling them her aunt and uncle. The woman put the phone back in her pocket and made her way through the gate to the backyard where she saw Fred and Emma playing basketball. She watched as Emma knocked the ball from her husband’s hand and pushed him out of the way and made a shot from the three-point line.

 “Go, Emma!!!” Kathryn cheered the teen on.

 Emma did a little celebratory dance after she made the shot, “Take that! I thought you were a basketball God.”

 Fred caught his breath, “I am out of practice, but give me some time and I will take you down, little girl.”

 The teen laughed, “Whatever, old man. Thanks for playing with me.” She gave the man a hug.

 Fred hugged her back, “Anytime, kid. Let me know and we can play again.”

 Emma beamed, “Thanks!” She broke the hug, “I’m going to go take a shower, I smell.” She ran past Kathryn and into the house.

 Kathryn looked at her husband, “So, no more awkwardness?”

 Fred smiled and hugged his wife getting her all sweaty, “No more awkwardness. I think that everything will be just fine.”

 “You got me all sweaty.” Kathryn complained.

 Fred smirked, “I guess we’re going to have to take a shower then.”

 Fred took off running with a shrieking Kathryn behind him. Just because they had a kid in the house doesn’t mean that they could still have some one on one quality time.

 Emma was tucked away safely upstairs and freshly showered. She took this moment to relax and enjoy her room. She picked up her phone and saw that she had a few messages from Ruby and two from a number that she did not know. The teen unlocked her phone and read Ruby’s message.

 “Tomorrow night a few of us are getting together and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?”

 Emma knew she had to ask if it was okay so she typed back, “Let me ask Kathryn.”

 The response came back instantly, “I’m sure that she will say yes. btw, I gave Belle ur number. Hope you don’t mind.”

 Emma replied, “I don’t mind at all.”

 Emma scrolled to the next text and saw that it was from Belle, “Hey Emma, it’s Belle. Ruby gave me ur number, hope it’s cool.”

 “It’s cool. I needed some new numbers anyway.” She typed back.

 Emma put her phone down again after replying to Belle, she was happy that she was making friends already. They may not be like the ones she had in Boston but they were close enough. The morning had been pretty great for her spending time with Kathryn and Fred made her feel like she was a part of a family. Seeing Regina this morning really made her happy. She had to keep her eyes from wandering over the older woman’s body. The mayor looked like she stepped out of a magazine with her black skin tight jeans and her white cashmere top. She really looked the part of a MILF and Emma didn’t mind getting a piece of that. She may be in her thirties and a mother but the woman had it going on. She really hoped that she would be able to spend more time with Regina and see what happens.

 The teen felt bad that she hadn’t really thought much about her parents or her grandparents for that matter. She was still angry at the fact that her parents had readily agreed to send her away. Her parents had completely abandoned her because her grandfather thought it was a good idea. She wished she had the power to have her grandfather taken out and possibly her parents, because they were never really there for her. Emma shook those dark thoughts off when her stomach starting growling. Breakfast at Granny’s had been enough but after playing basketball with Fred she worked up quite the appetite. She got off the bed and made her way out of her room, down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw Kathryn and Fred kissing while preparing lunch.

 “Oh my God! My eyes, my eyes!” She yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

 The couple jumped apart as if they were caught by their parents making out, “I am so sorry, Emma.”

 The teen shrugged, “It’s alright. I guess this counts towards my childhood trauma. I never walked in on my parents, so I guess this is what it’s like.” A pink hue colored her cheeks.

“I guess we did something right. You want to help us prepare lunch?” Fred asked since Kathryn was still embarrassed at getting caught.

 “I can help? I was never allowed in the kitchen when anything was being prepared. I was always told that I needed to look pretty and cooking is not a skill I would need when I get older.” Emma told them. She was never allowed in the kitchen unless it was to get something to drink or have a snack.

 Kathryn was appalled by this who would keep a child out of the kitchen. They were going to have to change this. Emma needed basic life skills to survive in life and she would teach her how to cook come hell or high water.

 “You’re here now Emma and we will be more than happy to teach you how to cook and anything else you want to learn. You will be heading off to college soon and you need more to survive than ordering takeout or going to the school cafeteria. Come on, we will start with something basic, how to make a proper marinade for steak.”

 Emma walked further into the kitchen and headed over to the counter where Kathryn was standing at. She was handed a measuring spoon, “Since this is your first time we will use a measuring spoon.”

 The teen took the measuring spoon and started measuring out the different liquids and seasonings into the bag. This was kind of fun she hoped that she would learn other things along the way.

 “I meant to ask, are you allergic to anything?” Fred asked.

 Emma nodded, “I am allergic to mushrooms, pineapples, basil, kiwi, cinnamon and peanuts. I have a severe peanut allergy.”

 “Thanks for telling us we will have to get your medical records and get you set up with Dr. Whale so he can get you prescribed for your medicine.” Kathryn replied sympathetically. This would have been information she wished she would have known ahead of time.

 The marinade was finished and Fred put the steak in the marinade and put it in the refrigerator. Emma continued helping in the kitchen as she was instructed on what to do. She was definitely in her element and was enjoying every moment of it. They spent the remained of the afternoon cooking and enjoying themselves as a family. This was something that Emma could definitely get used to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think? We're going to do a small time jump by a few days or so.


	8. Lunch with Regina and I'sis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Kathryn have lunch with Regina and I'sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos and even commented. I know the story is moving slowly but I want to have more plot than porn and keep in mind that Emma is still underage and I will not write sex between a minor and an older woman. So if you want explicit sex, then this is not the story for you. I say this because the reviews are few and far in between and it's kind of discouraging for a writer. It feels as if people are losing interest and do not care too much for the story anymore.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it a little longer to make up for my absence.

It’s been a week since Emma had made her way to Storybrooke and it had been quite an adjustment. There was no more awkwardness between Fred and herself and she found herself slipping into the role of their child. Kathryn had taken the week off to show Emma around town and her offices. She enjoyed her time with the older woman who was so different from her own mother. Emma also spent some time with Fred as well, he took her to the courthouse, they also played basketball and tennis together. He even taught her how to make the Midas secret recipe for frittata; all in all, Emma was clearly enjoying herself. When she wasn’t spending time with Kathryn and Fred she spent her free time with Ruby, Belle and Ruby’s side girlfriend Tina. They had to keep it PG since Emma falls under the legal age limit to do anything extremely wild, but the teen had fun none the less.

Today though, was the day that Emma would be spending time with Regina and I’sis. The mayor had called Kathryn the other day asking if they could come over to the house and hang out. Apparently, the little girl had wanted to see Emma again and it was agreed upon. So now, Emma was sitting in the passenger side of Kathryn’s car headed to 108 Mifflin Street.

“How long are we going to be here for?” Emma asked as she watched the houses go by, each one looking fancier than the others.

Kathryn chuckled, “We are only going to be here for us to have lunch and for you and I’sis to get to know each other. Tomorrow you will be helping her class and I’sis does not take to change very well.”

Emma wasn’t nervous about meeting the little girl she was more nervous about being around Regina. The woman had been the center of her dreams and her fantasies. These fantasies were enough to give her the most intense orgasms that she had ever experienced. She couldn’t put her finger on it but there was something about Regina that intrigued her.

“Well, I am both nervous and excited for tomorrow but I am sure it will be fine.”

Emma looked at the mansion that Kathryn had pulled into; it was big, just as big as their house. The teen looked at it in awe; this house looked like it could have been a house that you would see in _Gone with the Wind_.

“We’re here.”

“Whoa! Regina has a very nice house.” Emma said as she got out of the car.

Kathryn followed suit, “They don’t call this the mayoral mansion for nothing. Come one let’s go we were supposed to be here, yesterday.”

Emma laughed, “We would have been if you and Fred had not been playing hide the cannoli.”

The older woman hit Emma on the arm playfully, “Let’s not speak on that again. We don’t want to have you in therapy.”

“Trust me; I’ve been in therapy since before I could talk.” The teen sassed back.

They walked up the driveway and then the sidewalk the house didn’t look so scary the closer they got to it. Emma’s heart was hammering in her chest she was thankful that Kathryn was in a playful mood to help get over her nerves. Kathryn had rang the doorbell and now they were waiting for someone to answer the door.

The door opened to reveal Tina, “Hey Kathryn. Hey Emma, come on in. Regina will be down in a minute.”

“Hey, Tina.” Emma and Kathryn greeted the young woman at the same time.

Tina closed the door behind them, “It’s only been a week and the two of you are already in sync. That’s kind of creepy but a good creepy.”

“I don’t think it is creepy at all. I find it quite charming if I may say so myself.” Regina replied as she made her way down the stairs.

Tina used this moment to get ready to take her leave, “Alright, you three have a good lunch. Emma I will see you later. Bye Regina, bye Kathryn.” The young woman exited the house leaving the three of them alone.

Emma took a moment to subtly check the woman out. Regina had on a red sundress that had an insanely long split going up the side. You could practically see her leg whenever she moved and what beautiful legs she had. The dress was accented with a pair of red sandals and a deep red lipstick. Emma’s mouth went dry as this sight, she was in so much trouble as she felt the low down tickle in her neither regions. This was going to be a long day.

“Emma it’s so good to see you again.” Regina greeted the teen.

Emma put her hands in the pocket of her shorts, “It’s good to see you again too, Regina. Thank you for having me. I mean, having us over today.”

The mayor smiled, “Always a pleasure, Emma. As I was telling Kathryn I’sis will be with us shortly she is trying to find the perfect outfit.”

“She sounds like someone else I know. Emma went through her closet to find the perfect outfit to wear today” Kathryn teased.

Emma tried not to blush, “It wasn’t that bad Aunt Kat. I never know how to dress for these occasions.”

Regina took this time to subtly look the young girl up and down taking in her long shapely legs, the white shorts that stopped mid-thigh. She really loved the black camisole top that Emma was wearing; it accentuated her breasts and showed off her golden skin and all her freckles. The more she sees of Emma, the more she is intrigued and maybe just a little enamored with her.

“What you have on is fine Emma. I enjoy the casual look on you, you wear it well.” She turned to Kathryn, “It’s always a good thing when teenagers do not dress older than they are. A person may get the wrong idea about their age.”

Kathryn smiled, “I agree.”

Emma couldn’t say anything she felt a little offended by Regina’s comment about her not dressing older than she was. She always dressed according to what was in style and what would look good on her. Emma knew this world was full of people who sexualize little girls, teenagers and even some women. Her mother always told her that she should dress modestly to keep unwanted eyes and attention away from her. Her mother’s words stuck with her even some years later. She just hoped that Regina didn’t see her as too young to be around.

“I need to finish up with lunch. Emma would you like to help me in the kitchen?”

Emma turned towards her guardian, “May I, Aunt Kat?” She was dying for a moment a lone with Regina.

Kathryn pouted, “What about me? What am I supposed to do?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Go check on your niece and make sure she is not tearing her room up.” She really hoped her friend would go.

“Fine, I’ll go.” She walked up the stairs leaving Regina and Emma alone.

Once Kathryn was upstairs Regina smiled at the teenager happy to have a little bit of time with her. “I made lasagna for lunch. How would you like to help make the salad, while I do the garlic bread?”

Emma smiled sheepishly, “Okay. I love being in the kitchen.”

Regina made her way to the kitchen, “Come along, Emma. We don’t want lunch to be late.”

Emma followed behind Regina taking in the décor of the mansion. She needed to look anywhere that wasn’t Regina’s ass.

“You have a very lovely home Regina.” Emma commented as they made their way into the kitchen.

“Thank you Emma. I like to take pride in anything I do. I like to surround myself with beautiful works of art and rare finds.” She looked at Emma as she said the last part.

Emma ducked her head to hide her blush, “It’s still beautiful nonetheless. So, salad?”

Regina smirked, “Ah yes. The lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, cucumbers and salad dressing are in the refrigerator. I’m sure you know how to do the rest.”

Emma walked over to the refrigerator pulling out the ingredients for the salad. She’s made salad several times since she’s been living with Kathryn and Fred. The teen realized that she had a love of being in the kitchen and cooking. Emma had to thank her guardians for allowing her to express herself through cooking. Once she had everything she closed the door to find a cutting board and knife set out on the center island waiting for her. She placed everything on the cutting board and began preparing the salad.

Regina watched as Emma cut the lettuce and placed it in the bowl. She noticed how meticulous the teen was when using the knife. She made sure that her fingers were not in the way as she sliced through the lettuce. She winced at how big the tomato chunks were for the salad. I’sis was not one for big tomato pieces, in a calculated move Regina decided to show Emma how to cut the tomatoes. She was looking for any reason to touch the girl and have her in her arms.

“You’re cutting the tomatoes a little too big.” She walked behind Emma and put her hand on the teen’s hand.

Emma stiffened at the contact and then relaxed a little, “I’m sorry, I’m so used to cutting up bigger pieces for Aunt Kat and Uncle Fred.”

Regina leaned close to her ear, “That is what I am here for, to guide you, to help you. Allow me.” She used her hand to hold the tomato and she used her hand that is already on Emma’s to guide the teen.

Emma allowed the older woman to help her chop the tomatoes, she was just happy to be in close proximity to the woman. She could smell the warm vanilla scent of her shampoo along with the faint smell of _Chanel No. 5_ and another scent that was uniquely Regina. She found herself intoxicated by the woman. This was way better than a fantasy, Emma thought to herself. She was definitely charmed

“Good job, Emma. You want to make sure that the tomatoes are small enough so they are distributed throughout the salad. Once you mix the salad completely all of the vegetables will mix perfectly in the lettuce.”

Regina found herself enraptured by the feel of Emma against her, the softness of her skin. She could smell Emma’s shampoo a hint of papaya and apple, it blended in well with Emma’s natural scent of cinnamon and sugar. Emma reminded her of sunshine on a rainy day, how she radiated light, everywhere she went. She just wished the girl was old enough so she could take her to bed and to really feel what it’s like to have Emma, on her, under her and around her. Regina could feel herself getting hard at the thought of having Emma in her bed, in her life and possibly in her home. Regina let go and stepped back as if she had touched something hot and was afraid to get burned.

This alarmed Emma, “Did I do something wrong?”

Regina turned towards the oven, “I need to take the lasagna out and put the garlic bread in.”

Emma tried to hide her disappointment, “You don’t want the lasagna to burn. Thank you for helping me.”

“You’re welcome, Emma.” Regina said calmly as she opened the oven to take out the lasagna.

“Looks like we’re just in time.” Kathryn’s voice filtered through the kitchen with I’sis holding her hand.

Emma looked up, “I am putting the finishing touches on the salad and Regina is doing the garlic bread.” She spoke and signed at the same time, making sure to make eye contact with the little girl.

I’sis smiled, “Hi, Emma. Mommy said that you were going to play with me today.”  She signed.

Emma returned the smile, “I am here to play with you. I will be volunteering in your class this summer.”

I’sis smiled happily before signing, “Come, I want to show you my room.”

Emma finished the salad, “Looks like I am being summoned by the princess. Thanks again, Regina.”

The teen walked around the corner towards the little girl and held her hand out. The little girl grabbed her hand and pulled them out of the kitchen. Kathryn and Regina watched their interaction with fascination.

“I never thought the day would come where I’sis would warm up so quickly to someone.” Regina mentioned causally.

Kathryn smiled, “She is always so shy and scared of new people but with Emma, it’s like she is a whole new child, you know?”

“It took her a long time to really warm up to Tina. That is why I am so surprised that she took to Emma so fast.”

“That’s Emma for you. I swear she has some kind of magic about her. Just being with her these past few days, have been wonderful. Fred and I were at a stalemate for so long but Emma comes along and she makes us realize things we were missing. I quite enjoy having a teenager in the house. She gives me someone to shop with, to go get our nails done, etc. She also gives Fred a chance to do a lot of guy things, play basketball, tennis and video games. It’s a whole new world.” Kathryn admitted to her friend.

Regina understood where Kathryn was coming from, she felt that way about I’sis, “Emma is definitely charming, that’s for sure. You definitely got lucky with her; let’s just hope she stays that way. She is at that age where she may start rebelling. She may have been put on a tight leash in her former homes and this is considered her freedom.”

Kathryn thought about everything Regina said and she was probably telling the truth. She has Mary Margaret and David as parents and with Leo as a grandfather, there was no chance in hell, that Emma had an ounce of freedom. Unless her freedom was monitored 24/7, that is something that she was not going to allow herself to do. Emma needed her freedom and her independence she just hope it wouldn’t come back to bite them in their ass.

“I am sure Emma will be fine. She has good friends in Ruby, Belle, and Tina. I don’t care for Killian too much but that’s neither here nor there.”

Regina laughed, “Killian is nothing to be desired. Come help me take this out to the table on the patio.”

Kathryn grabbed the bowl of salad and the basket of breadsticks and followed Regina outside to the patio. The table had already been set so Kathryn set the salad and breadsticks in the middle of the table next to the lasagna.

“Do you want me to go get the girls or do you want to go get them?” Regina asked.

Kathryn pulled out her phone, “I’ll text Emma and let her know that lunch is ready.”

Regina watched as Kathryn sent out a text to the teenager. Less than two minutes later Emma appeared with her daughter.

“You gotta love a phone.” Emma smirked as she made her way to the table.

Everyone sat down I’sis sat at the right of Regina, while Emma sat at the left and Kathryn sat at the other end of the table. They looked like a small family with just the four of them; it was very cozy and warm. The plates were filled with food and everyone began eating and enjoying their food.

“Your lasagna is so good, Regina.” Emma moaned appreciatively.

Regina crossed her legs at the delicious sounds Emma was making, “Thank you. I add a little red pepper flakes, gives it a little kick.” The teen made everything sound sexual.

Kathryn laughed, “I told you her lasagna was good. I tried to get her to give me the recipe but she declined.”

“I told her I would give it to her if the price was right.” Regina laughed, “So tell me Emma, how do you like Storybrooke so far?”

Emma swallowed her food, “I love it. It’s very quaint and so peaceful, so much quieter than Boston. Everyone seems so friendly here and I like my friends. I think I am going to like it here.”

“I am glad that you are finding everything to your liking, dear. I understand that you went out with Ruby, Belle and Tina the other night. Did you have fun?”

The teen shrugged, “It was a great time we went to the movies and grabbed a bite to eat at Granny’s. I really like Tina though; she is like no one I have ever met before.”

Regina saw the way Emma lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when she mentioned being with Tina. She had a feeling that the young woman was quite smitten with her nanny. Regina could feel a knot forming in her stomach, “Tina is a great young woman and I am sure you will learn a lot from her. So, did you have someone special when you were in Boston?”

Emma didn’t know how to answer that she did have a girlfriend named Lily but they had to pass their relationship off as friendship. Emma had to let the girl go when her parents found out about them. She looked over at Kathryn and then back at Regina.

“I had someone once but I had to let them go. My parents didn’t approve of our relationship, they didn’t like the fact that their family was beneath our station.” It wasn’t a complete and total lie but there are some things she wanted to keep hidden.

The mayor had an idea about what happened to the other girl but she wasn’t going to reveal that. She knew that Emma was in a relationship with another young girl but it ended because her parents didn’t like the fact that, their precious little angel loved the ladies.

“I told Emma that she may find love again, when the time is right.” Kathryn chimed in.

I’sis was growing bored so she tapped on her mother’s arm trying to get her attention, “Mommy, can Emma and I go for a swim?”

Regina looked at her daughter, “Not today sweetheart, I don’t think Emma brought her clothes to swim. You can go swimming another day. Why don’t you go show Emma your playground?” She suggested.

I’sis pouted, “I don’t want to show Emma my playground! I want to go swimming!” She signed furiously.

“You will show Emma the playground or you will go to bed. Which one is it?” Regina signed back.

Emma watched what was going on, “Do you mind if I step in?”

Regina forced a smile, “Of course you can. She is usually not like this.”

Emma waved her hand in front of I’sis face to get her attention, the little girl was still frowning, “I would love to go see your playground. Maybe, I can come over one day and we can go swimming together. How does that sound?”

The little girl pretended to think it over, “I would like that!” She smiled enthusiastically.

Emma continued, “Now, apologize to your mother.”

Emma watched quietly as the little girl apologized to her mother. She smiled when the little girl threw her arms around her mother’s neck in a hug.

Kathryn was amazed by the whole scene, “You did well, Emma. I am very proud of you.”

“I try.”

Emma watched as the little girl got up from the table and made her way over to her. She reached out to the teen and gave her a hug which she returned happily. Emma did not really come from a home where hugs were given freely, so it took her some time to get used to being hugged and touched for that matter. Having I’sis hug her made her feel a little bit better.

I’sis broke the hug, “I have to go sit in time out for five minutes, and then we can play.” She signed.

“I will be here to play when you come out.” She signed back. She watched as the girl hugged Kathryn and ran into the house.

“Thank you Emma, she was headed for a meltdown. I try to prevent those at all costs.”

“No need for thanks, it’s what I do. Do you need help putting everything away?” She asked, wanting to spend a few minutes alone with Regina again.

Kathryn’s phone started ringing she looked at the Caller ID, “I have to take this, it will be just a moment.” She excused herself from the table.

“Come along Emma, we need to put this food away and clear the dishes before the flies come.” Regina grabbed the lasagna pan.

Emma grabbed the salad bowl and bread basket and followed Regina into the house and into the kitchen. They put the food up in silence and put the dishes in the sink. Emma had turned to bring in the other dishes but saw they were already sitting on the counter.

“I brought them in. I’m terribly sorry, but I am needed at the office a client needs me to go over a contract.” Kathryn apologized.

Regina put the last bowl in the dishwasher, “I understand.” She as a little disappointed.

Emma tried to hide her disappointment, “Work is important. You don’t want to leave a client to their own devices.”

Kathryn could hear the underlying sadness in Emma’s voice, “Regina? Do you mind if Emma stays with you until I am finished? It would be unfair to cut Emma and I’sis time short because of work.”

The mayor was relieved the thought of Emma leaving disappointed her, “Yes, Emma can stay until you are finished. I am sure I’sis would love to have her here.”

Emma perked up she couldn’t believe that Kathryn allowed her to stay behind. Her parents were always dragging her away even when she didn’t want to go.

“You’re allowing me to stay?”

Kathryn smiled, “Yes.” She walked over and gave the teen a hug, “I will be back as soon as I am finished to take you home. You have an early day tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Emma mumbled.

The moment was over; Kathryn had left leaving Emma and Regina alone for the time being. There was silence and an underlying tension in the air, neither one of them could pin point it but it was definitely there.

“Why don’t you go get I’sis and you can take her out to the playground for a little bit.” Regina suggested.

Emma gave her a small smile, “Thanks. I’ll make sure to pay extra attention to her.”

Regina watched as Emma walked out of the kitchen, her hair bouncing on her shoulders with each step she took. The teen was going to be the death of her but what a good death it would be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Teasing is our Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina tienen some alone time with each other and as the chapter says, it's all about the games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days!! It's like Christmas or your birthday!!!
> 
> Again, this is a translated work, all grammatical errors are mine. No beta etc.

Regina sat on the patio attempting to do some work while watching Emma and I’sis play outside. It was a beautiful day in Storybrooke and she was glad to get a chance to be outside and enjoy it. Normally she would be cooped up in her office in city hall while all the kids and some parents enjoyed their time out of school and work. She was happy that she changed out of her dress and put on some comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. The change of clothes was self-serving because it gave Emma a chance to look at her legs but also to give her member time to breathe and be free. Regina hated wearing her constrictive underwear but she didn’t want everyone to know about her little friend. Only a few people knew of her condition but they didn’t treat her any differently, but she knew that if it got out, then she would be considered an outcast. Regina just hoped Emma didn’t see her differently when she found out the truth.

The mayor closed her laptop and reclined back in her chair she watched as Emma chased I’sis around her mini playground. She watched as Emma ran slowly so the girl could catch her and she watched as Emma would sit on the swing and swing with I’sis. The teen looked so carefree and so innocent. This was the side of Emma that the camera’s did not capture, most of the pictures were of her coming from school, going to various events, charities and fundraisers but none of Emma just being, well Emma. Regina looked at her watch and saw it was a quarter past one; it was time for I’sis to take her nap.

Regina called for Emma and signaled for her to bring I’sis with her. The teen and the younger girl looked tired. Their cheeks were both flushed and they were both breathing heavily.

“It’s time for a certain person to take their nap.” Regina signed to her daughter.

I’sis stuck out her bottom lip, “Mommy, can’t I take a nap after Emma leaves?”

Her mother shook her head, “You know the rules. You will see Emma tomorrow at school and she can come over another day.”

The little girl looked at her mother then at Emma and then back at her mother, “Okay.” She signed ‘bye’ to Emma and her mother and went inside the house. She was not happy to go take a nap.

Emma sat down on one of the chairs, “I didn’t realize that playing with children would take a lot out of you.”

Regina poured Emma a glass of lemonade and handed it to her, “I take it you didn’t play a lot with children where you came from.” It’s wasn’t a question, more like a statement.

“Thank you.” Emma took a sip of the cool liquid, “I did play with the kids that I volunteered with but it was more of hands on learning environment. So I spent more time helping with the learning instead of the playing.” She placed the glass down on the table.

“You are a real natural with kids. So tell me some other things about yourself. What are some of the things you enjoyed while you were in Boston?” The woman asked, she knew some things but she wanted to hear Emma tell her.

Emma didn’t know exactly what to say but she would keep it as close to the truth as she possibly could, “I was in drama at my old school and I was also in glee club. Outside of those, I did the normal teenage things going out to the movies with friends, having sleep overs, all that other good stuff.”

“You had a very interesting childhood before you were adopted by Kathryn and Fred. Tell me Emma, is there anything you would like to know about me?” The mayor asked.

Emma knew the questions that she wanted to ask but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to ask them or not. The last thing she wanted to do was offend the older woman in anyway. Things were going so well between them she didn’t want to rock the boat.

“How long have you been mayor of Storybrooke?” The question was innocent at best.

Regina knew the girl was playing it safe she would let it pass for now, “I’ve been mayor for about five years now. My father was mayor before me and I took over his position after he died. I was deputy mayor on up until his death.”

“I am sorry for your loss, Regina.” She placed her hand on the woman’s.

“Thank you, Emma. It was a long time ago.” Her heart warmed at the gesture, “What is the real question you wanted to ask?’

Emma blushed she was busted, “What made you think that was not the question I wanted to ask?”

Regina smirked, “I know you’ve probably heard things about me, things that you may be curious about. You don’t have to be afraid, I don’t bite.”

Emma tried to show that the woman was not having an effect on her, “Unless, I want you to.”

The teen’s eyes widened at her response, her mouth did not catch up to her brain. Regina was not supposed to hear that come out of her mouth. Regina continued smirking, ‘gotcha’ she thought to herself.

“I really just said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Yes, dear you did. It’s okay though, I am not mad and I will not tell your aunt about it. This will be our little secret.” She used her finger to gently trace patterns on the teen’s hand.

Emma felt butterflied in her stomach at the light touches. She tried to remain calm but the sensation was sending tingles down her spine and making her a little wet. Her body has never reacted this way over a little touch. She crossed her legs to keep herself from feeling anything else

Regina enjoyed Emma’s reactions to her touch. She could take in the telltale sounds of Emma’s breathing and how it changed. She also noticed that Emma shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. The teen was getting turned on by just a little touch; she would have to file that away for later.

“Umm right, our little secret. What happened to I’sis mother? I understand that she had died during child birth.”

That question was a mood killer, “Yes, her mother passed away after giving birth. There were some complications.” She said the last part with finality.

Emma knew that the conversation about I’sis and her mother was over so she decided to stick to safer topics, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s quite alright; some things are still a little too raw right now. But please continue asking your questions.” Regina said nonchalantly.

“Why are you still single? I mean a beautiful woman such as yourself should have someone.” That was not the question she wanted to ask but it was too late to take it back.

Regina liked this, Emma had balls, “I could ask you the same question. I have not met anyone that intrigues me but I do have my eyes on someone. She’s not available at the moment so I will date casually until she is available.”

Emma felt the knot of dread fill her stomach of course Regina would have someone but that was not going to stop her from figuring out who it is, “Why isn’t she available? Is she dating someone else? Why wait for her when you can have your choice of anyone?”

“She is not dating anyone else at the moment but she has a lot of things going on right now. I don’t want to take away from her right now. If she shows interest then maybe I could allow something to transpire between us. I am content right now because I know eventually she will be mine. Why are you asking all these questions about my dating life?”

The teen bit her lip, “Well, there was a rumor going around that you were fu-having a relationship with Sheriff Graham. That’s why you and he are so close.”

Regina chuckled at Emma’s little slip up, “Graham and I are not in a relationship. We’ve been friends for a really long time. He helped me after I lost my wife. Besides Graham is married to Ashely and he is not my type.”

Emma knew this already but she wanted to hear it from Regina herself, “Thank you for clearing that up for me. I rather hear the truth then believe some rumors.”

Regina was beginning to like Emma even more, “A young woman who goes after the truth, how refreshing. I like that it shows that you have ambition and that you have a mind of your own. What are your plans after you graduate?”

Emma was glad for the subject change, “I want to go to college and have a life for myself. I want to major in biochemistry or something along those lines.”

“You are a very smart girl. I am sure you will go far in life and going to college is always a good start. I encourage higher education, the world is going to be yours and we need educated people to take care of it.”

Regina let the last part of her sentence hang in the air she wanted to add so much more to it but she decided to stop. The last thing she wanted to do was to scare Emma off, instead she focused on the movement of her fingers as they danced along Emma’s hand. Her hand was radiating a lot of heat and it was that heat that was traveling through her body, causing her not so little Regina to stir. She actually had to cross her legs to allow the feeling to subside.

Emma watched as Regina’s movements began to change. She watched as the woman crossed and uncrossed her legs. The teen was happy that she was having the same effect on Regina that she was having on her. The touching was intimate but not sexual in nature which she enjoyed quite a lot.

“You know, it is up to the newer generation to take care and take over for the older generation. We may be seen as slackers and may have a sense of entitlement but that is further from the truth. We work hard and take care of other things and fight for issues that the older generation will not fight for. If we didn’t the world would completely fall apart.”

They stared intently at each other and all Regina could think about was taking the girls face in her arms and kissing her breathless. To nibble on her lips and to taste the drop of heaven that she was sure that Emma had possessed.

Regina cleared her throat, “I was thinking, that maybe I could get your number. For I’sis so we can plan times for you to come over. I am sure that you don’t want to keep having Kathryn delegate for you.”

Emma raised her eyebrow, “Is this your subtle attempt to get my phone number? All you had to do was ask.”

The woman knew that Emma was entirely too smart, “I didn’t want to come off as a creepy old woman.”

“You’re not a creepy old woman. Give me your phone.”

Regina gave Emma her phone and watched as the teen put her number and something else in the phone. Emma handed the woman back her phone and gave her a little smile. Regina searched her contacts and found Emma’s number and dialed the number.

Selena Gomez’ _“Hands to myself”_ started blaring and Emma ignored it knowing it was Regina. Once the phone stopped ringing she picked it up and put Regina’s number in her phone.

“We now have each other’s number. Anything else you want, Madam Mayor?” The teen asked.

“You” Regina wanted to say but she said, “Yes, I want to know when you are going to come and visit city hall?”

Emma was a little disappointed at her answer, “Whenever you want me to or when you are not busy. I know being the mayor is hard and all.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s hard” Regina thought. “Let me check my schedule and see what meetings I have. I will let you and Kathryn know. I don’t want her to think I am trying to steal you away.”

The teen genuinely laughed, “You can try to steal me away, but I don’t go without a fight.”

Regina liked that, “I would want you to come willingly without a fight. Unless that is what you’re in to.”

Emma smiled, “I’m only sixteen, I’m not sure what I am into, yet.” She knew that she would come if Regina asked her to.

“Maybe one day, you should take the time out and figure out what you’re into. You never know, you might find some things quite enjoyable.” Regina teased back.

Emma was enjoying herself she never thought the day would come where she would be flirting with someone who is older than her. This felt so wrong but also so right at the same time, she knew her parents would not approve, but her parents weren’t here. So Emma was going to enjoy this as much as she can.

 

“Tell me what you’re into, Regina?” Emma asked innocently.

Regina had to think about that one she wanted to continue their line of conversation but she also didn’t want to scare the teen off. Things seem to be working in her favor all she would have to do now is keep finding ways to insinuate herself into Emma’s everyday life.

Regina leaned in close, “If I tell you, then I am going to have to kill you. But if you’re a good girl, I will tell you.”

Emma looked at Regina then down at her lips then back at Regina again, “I don’t want you to kill me. Everyone would miss me too much. So I guess I will have to be a good girl because that is what I am.” She leaned back giving them some space.

The mayor moved back as well, “Then I guess I can tell you, when you are older.” She winked at her.

Emma rolled her eyes sometimes being young had its disadvantages. She was curious as to what the mayor was into and if it would involve her. Killian was right, she is jailbait and she would be treated as so until she turned eighteen.

“Why do I have to wait til I’m older? Is it because I’m jailbait? And my parents are a district attorney and a judge?” She questioned.

It was Regina’s turn to raise an eyebrow, it seemed like Emma had a rebellious side, “Considering who I am and who your parents are. That wouldn’t be in good form Emma. Your parents are my best friends and I would never do anything to betray their trust.”

Emma knew that the woman was correct but she wasn’t going to stop the game, “What my parents don’t know won’t hurt them. It can be our little secret and no one would be suspicious.”

“Holy shit!” Regina thought to herself. Emma is making this way too easy for her; she knew she had to back down. This was heading into dangerous territory; this is what she wanted yes but Regina wanted to control the game. Her dick on the other hand had other plans she wanted the girl but she knew that she would have to wait.

Regina tried to compose herself, “I’m glad that you won’t tell and that this would be our little secret. That still doesn’t change the fact that you are under the age of eighteen and your parents are my best friends.” She loved women but one thing she was not was a pedophile.

Emma relented, “You’re right, I’m sorry, Regina. I was out of line.”

The woman gave Emma a sympathetic smile, “I like you, Emma. I like teasing you but it can’t go any further than that.” There was a war going on inside of her part of her wanted to say fuck it and go for it but the more rational part knew she had to be practical about it especially if this was going to off without a hitch.

The teen smiled, “I can live with that.” She knew she couldn’t but she had to respect Regina’s wishes.

Regina smiled back, “Good, I’m glad. What are you doing after you leave school tomorrow?”

Emma shrugged, “I don’t know yet.”

The mayor frowned at Emma’s shoulder shrugging, “Don’t shrug, it’s unbecoming of a lady. I’m sure your parents taught you that. I don’t want to catch you shrugging again or you will write five hundred times, “I will not shrug.” Is that understood?”

Emma looked properly chastised, “I’m sorry, Regina.”

Regina continued, “Would you like to come by my office tomorrow for a little bit? I can show you a little bit of what I do?”

“Really?! That would be so awesome but you have to make sure that you talk to Aunt Kat first and make sure it’s alright. I’m sure she would say yes though.”

“Emma? When we were talking a few moments ago you referred to Kathryn and Fred as your parents. You just called her Aunt Kat. Do you not see them as your parental figures?”

Emma didn’t notice that she referred to Kathryn and Fred as her parents, “I didn’t realize I was doing that. They are my parents but I don’t feel comfortable enough to call them mom and dad, considering I still have a mother and a father. I don’t want to disrespect them but I do see Aunt Kat and Uncle Fred as my parents.” She was being honest they were more like parents then her actual mother and father were.

“I think it’s good that you see them that way because they are your mother and father. I know you feel that you would be disrespecting your parents for calling them mom and dad. Kathryn and Fred chose you to be theirs and I think it would make them very happy if you were to call them mom and dad. Think about it, Emma, you would really make them smile.” Regina told the teen. She wanted Emma to turn her back on her parents and embrace Kathryn and Fred as her mom and dad. This would make it so much easier for her in the long run.

“I’ll think about it.” Emma replied.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking until Kathryn had come to pick Emma up and take her home. Tina had come home as well and she and Emma made plans to get together one day this week. Kathryn agreed to allow Emma to visit her tomorrow after she finished at the school. It was a good day for Regina she spent the rest of the day on cloud nine. Everything was going her way and she loved it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is planting seeds already, I love her little manipulations. Emma is a force to be reckoned with.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you all think :-) The next chapter should be posted soon, I already have it half written.


	10. Emma Embraces her Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy chapter between Emma and her new family. There is some fluff and a few feels in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is underage masturbation in this chapter** If that kind of thing creeps you out, then you can skip the first part, and read on to the second part.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this story, gave it love and reviewed!

The ride back to the house was kind of quiet Kathryn was thinking about work and Emma was thinking about the conversation between her and Regina, not the flirty conversation but the conversation in regards to Kathryn and Fred. She really did see them as her parents, they were better parents then her parents were but a part of her felt like she was betraying her mother and father. She’s only been with the Midas’ for a week but they felt like home, warmth, safety and family. That is what Emma had wanted to the most she didn’t have to worry about doing things perfectly or wondering if something was going to happen to her or her mother and father. She could care less about her grandfather; he could burn in the ninth circle of hell, for all she cared. Emma missed her grandmother though she was so different from her grandfather and her mother. The older woman embraced Emma and allowed her to be who she was. She supported Emma when her parents or grandfather did not. She wondered if she was okay and if she missed her too, it broke her heart that she couldn’t have any contact with them. Emma realized that it was for the best at least for right now.

“Did you have fun with Regina and I’sis today?” Kathryn asked bringing Emma out of her thoughts.

Emma looked at the older woman, “Yeah, it was a great time. I’sis is a great kid and such a joy to be around. Regina isn’t so bad herself; she seems like a pretty normal person.”

Kathryn shook her head, “That’s Regina for you. She must really like you, since she wants you to come to her office tomorrow. The last person she had taken interest in was Tina and she ended up being I’sis nanny. Let’s just hope you don’t become the nanny and go to college.”

The teen looked thoughtful, “I don’t think Regina would want me as a nanny. She is adamant that I go on to higher education and make something of myself.” Emma decided to leave out everything else.

“Regina is very pro education and likes to see people succeed in life. She is a good person to have in your corner. The mayor has a lot of pull and connections, a very valuable asset to have.” Kathryn told the girl. She had Regina to thank for getting her as far as she has gotten.

“I don’t doubt that.” Emma said more to herself than to the other occupant in the car.

The car fell into silence again as they continued making the trek home. Emma liked that word, home. Emma thought about the moment she and Regina shared in the kitchen, she missed being so close to her and the way the woman felt against her. She wanted nothing more than to lean further into her touch. Then when they were talking on the patio and the closeness they experienced. Emma was more than a little turned on, her panties were also wet but they were no longer wet but still very damp. This made the teen squirm subtly in her seat she still had a little ache in her lady parts and she knew that she needed to have release soon.

“Home sweet home.” Kathryn pulled the car into the driveway, “You looked a little flushed are you okay, Emma?”

Emma licked her lips, “Yeah, I’m okay I had a little too much sun today. I think I need to lay down for a little while.”

Kathryn placed her hand on Emma’s forehead, “You are a little warm. I will start dinner and you go lay down and rest. I’ll be in to check on you in a little while.”

Emma gave Kathryn a grateful smile as they entered the house. The teen took off her shoes and headed upstairs to her room. She closed the door forgetting to lock it she knew that they did not enter her room unless they knocked first. Emma climbed on the bed and stripped down to her underwear, she didn’t bother wearing a bra today. She began playing with her breasts, massaging her nipples with her fingers until they became stiff peaks. Emma moaned lightly as she imagined Regina’s mouth on her, teasing her, licking her and just devouring her. She moved her other hand down to her underwear and used a finger to tease her clit lightly. Emma moved her fingers in slow circles against her clit, moving her hips as she gave into the feeling.

Emma moved her hand from her clit and ran a finger between her folds, which was already slick with her wetness. She slid her finger back and forth coating it with her wetness, she teased her entrance a little pushing her finger in little by little. Emma tensed a little bit, it’s been a while since she put her fingers in herself. She was also afraid to go deep enough to puncture her hymen so she kept her finger at a safe distance. Emma thought about Regina’s mouth on her clit, nibbling, sucking and using her tongue to bring her to the edge again and again. The teen panted wildly as she felt her orgasm fast approaching she used two fingers to rub her clit as she imagined Regina’s fingers thrusting in and out of her slowly at first but then moving faster. Emma continued stroking and rubbing her clit until her body tensed and she felt the familiar tingles starting in her toes and moving through her body. She let out a silent scream as she let her orgasm take over her. To Emma it felt like her orgasm was never going to end as the last shudders went through her body. Emma relaxed before bringing her hand fingers to her mouth and licking them clean.

She lay there for a few minutes trying to catch her breath; she knew one thing, that Regina Mills was going to be the death of her. Emma knew she would have to get up and take a shower and air her room out because she was sure the air smelled of sex. With a sigh, she got up and lit a few of the candles that was in her room. The teen went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts, a t-shirt and underwear. She needed to take a shower to cool down her over heated body.

Emma exited her bathroom fully dressed and no longer horny she put her dirty clothes in her laundry hamper and worked on fixing up her bed. The last thing she wanted to do was to have Kathryn come in her room and see her bed in complete disarray. Emma wasn’t ashamed of masturbating but she didn’t want the woman to think she was some hormonal teenager either. Once her room was tidied she relaxed on her bed and flipped on her television, there was nothing on so she decided to catch up on _“Orange is the New Black”_. She pulled reached for her phone and saw that she had eight unread text messages, three were from Belle, three was from Ruby, one from Regina and one from Tina. Emma felt a rush of excitement as she saw the messages from Regina she was curious as to what Regina’s message had to say. She slid her phone unlock and skipped everyone else’s messages and went straight for Regina’s.

_“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Please make sure you wear something presentable, it doesn’t have to be fancy or dressy but don’t wear anything that would draw any unwanted attention.” ~R_

Emma frowned she hasn’t been dressing in any way that attracted unwanted attention if anything she has been wearing clothes that hardly attract any attention at all. The only attention she had attracted was Regina’s.

_“I never draw unwanted attention. The only attention I want is yours and I’m sure whatever I wear would be satisfactory.”~E_

A minute has passed since Emma sent her text, she decided to reply to Belle’s text while she waited. The girl didn’t have to wait for long because Regina’s next message had come through.

_“So you admit to wanting my attention, careful Miss. Midas you have no idea of what kind of attention you will receive.”~R_

This was not the response that Emma was expecting but she could work with this. She wanted to show Regina that she could give as good as she gets.

_“Maybe you will have to show me or I can find out myself. Good evening, Madam Mayor ;-)” ~E_

Emma decided to leave the conversation there and give Regina a chance to think about her and what tomorrow may bring. She was very excited for working at the school and seeing Regina after. The teen put her phone down on her bed and went back to watching her show, unfortunately, her show was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come in.” She paused the television.

Her door opened up and Belle walked in with a huge smile on her face, “I had text you that I was coming over. I didn’t get a response back, so I decided to come over, I hope you don’t mind.” She explained as she closed the door.

Emma smiled, “I just got out of the shower and didn’t have time to check my messages. Come sit down on the bed. What has you smiling so big?”

Belle walked over and sat down on the bed, “Well, last night Ruby and I finally had sex and it was amazing! I feel so connected to her.”

The teen did not know what to say to that considering she has never had sex in her life. She was confused because she thought Tina and Ruby are a thing. That is what Tina had told her anyways when she asked about her relationship with the other woman. This was turning into her own personal soap opera.

“Congratulations on the sex. I didn’t know that you and Ruby were a thing, I thought you two were just friends.”

The young woman shrugged, “We are not together, and we decided to have a friends with benefits type deal. She gets off, I get off and we still remain friends. It’s mutually beneficial for everyone.”

Emma didn’t think it was but then again what did she know? Her friends were happy with their arrangement then who was she to judge. They were happy and that was all that mattered but she knew it was a matter of time before someone would end up hurt.

“Does Tina know what happened between the two of you? They are kind of a thing, right?”

Belle rolled her eyes, “They are a thing but they also have an open relationship. Ruby can do whatever and whoever the hell she wants and Tina can do the same. Rumor has it that Tina had slept with Mayor Mills on a couple of occasions.”

This was news to Emma; she didn’t see anything between Regina and Tina that would indicate that they were involved intimately, “That may be just a rumor. I’ve been around Mayor Mills and Tina together and believe me there is no evidence of them being remotely intimate.” She tried not to sound jealous.

“You didn’t tell me that you were with Mayor Mills and Tina. How the hell did that happen?” Belle was more than curious.

It was Emma’s turn to roll her eyes, “Remember I told you that I was going to the mayoral mansion with my mom so I could meet Regina’s daughter?”

“Yes, I remember you telling me that. How did that go by the way? Is Mayor Mills a hard ass out of the office?”

Emma smiled before schooling her features, “Regina is a different person when she is around her daughter. I will leave it at that. I will be seeing her tomorrow after I finish volunteering at the school. I trust you with this, no one else is to know.”

Belle crossed her heart, “Your secret is safe with me as long as my secret is safe with you.” She promised.

“Your secret is safe with me. I am like a vault or a priest, either way, no one will ever know unless you want to tell them.” Emma told her honestly. She felt that a secret was a secret and it is not hers to tell.

Belle reached over and pulled Emma into a hug which the teen gladly returned. Emma normally doesn’t hug but there was something about Belle that made her feel comforted. The hug broke when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Fred popped his head in, “Kat wanted me to let you know that dinner was ready. You are welcomed to stay Belle we have more than enough.”

“No thank you, Mr. Midas. It’s time for me to head home anyways; I told my father I wouldn’t be gone long.” She told him.

Fred smiled, “Maybe next time then. Tell your father I said hello.” He closed the door.

“Let me walk you out.” Both girls got off the bed and made their way out of Emma’s room. They walked down the stairs.

“I will text you tomorrow after I finish my shift at the library.” The older teen told Emma.

Emma opened the door, “Okay, maybe we can do something this weekend, just the two of us.” She suggested.

Belle liked the suggestion, “Most definitely. We have to make sure that it’s suitable for you, jailbait.” She teased, “I’ll talk to you later.”

Emma closed the door after her friend had left and leaned against the door. It made her uncomfortable when people referred to her as jailbait. Yes, she was young but that shouldn’t define who she is as a person. She pushed that thought aside and made her way towards the kitchen where Kathryn and Fred were already sitting.

“Did Belle make it out okay?” The older woman asked.

Emma sat down, “Yeah, she is on her way home. She would have stayed but I guess her dad wanted her home.”

“That makes sense, Mr. French is really overprotective over Belle, he keeps her under tight control.” Kathryn chimed in.

“Everything smells so good. I can’t wait to eat.” Emma wanted to change the subject.

Fred laughed, “Always thinking with your stomach, huh kid?”

“What can I say? I have a very loving relationship with food.” She replied.

Dinner was plated and everyone dug into their food enjoying the spaghetti meal. Emma found it funny that she was eating another pasta dish considering she had pasta for lunch. She didn’t care though because she loved Italian food period, but nothing would ever compare to Regina’s lasagna. The teen enjoyed having dinner with her guardians, it was relaxed and they actually talked. They showed an active interest in her and her future, unlike her mother and father, they cared only when it suited them. Could she really open up and accept Kathryn and Fred as her mom and dad? Mary Margaret and David were no longer apart of her life and they would never know. It wasn’t like they had called to check on her to make sure that she was settling in okay. They probably forgot about her already and focused on other things that did not involve her.

“Are you okay Emma? You are awfully quiet?” Fred asked the teen.

Emma pushed her negative thoughts away, “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just thinking about something.”

Kathryn looked at Emma in concern, “Is there something wrong? Did something happen?”

“No, nothing happened. I was just thinking about somethings from my past life and how things are now.” She answered.

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” The woman asked.

Emma put her fork down, “Being with you guys is one of the best things to ever happen to me. You actually care about me and what goes on in my life. You’ve known me for only a week and yet, you’ve embraced me as if I was your own child. That means a lot to me, you’re like, you’re better parents then my parents have ever been. I am thankful for that, it’s what I’ve wanted for a long time.”

Kathyn teared up and reached out for Emma’s hand as Fred did the same. This made them both extremely happy.

“We are so glad to have you here, Emma. In this past week, you’ve brought so much joy and happiness to our lives. Your mother and father, I know they love you very much because we love you too. You are not our ward, you’re not just a child we have taken in, you’ve become the child that we always knew we wanted.” Kathryn told her.

Emma didn’t fight the tears anymore and let them fall, “C…can I call you mom and dad?”

“We would be honored to have you call us that.”

Kathryn and Fred stood up and made their way over to Emma who also stood up and they enveloped her in a hug. The three of them let the tears flow freely, this was a very emotional moment for them. It had only been a week but it seemed like longer than that. Kathryn knew that she was no longer doing a favor for Leo White, she was embracing Emma as her own. It made her happy that Emma saw her and Fred as parents and not just her guardians.

Emma realized that Regina was right, that Kathryn and Fred had treated her like she was their daughter. She had finally let Mary Margaret and David go and concentrate on her future, a future that didn’t involve them or her grandfather. She would definitely have to thank Regina when she sees her tomorrow.

“Not to ruin this tender moment but the food is getting cold and oxygen is becoming an issue.” Emma joked she was trying to lighten the mood.

“We wouldn’t want all this food to get cold and go to waste. You’ve made us very happy Emma.” The man had told her kissing her temple.

The teen smiled, “You’ve made me happy too.”

The small family sat back down and finished eating their meal. The conversation moved on to lighter topics about Emma and her day with Regina and I’sis. Dinner was finished and Emma and Fred cleaned off the table and also cleaned up the kitchen, before joining Kathryn in the family room to watch a movie. Emma lay down on the floor while her parents had taken up residence on the couch. The movie started and Emma had drifted off to sleep feeling happy and content.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Regina's POV and you may or may not need a shower after reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


	11. Regina Relieves her Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title explains it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning** This chapter contains explicit sex between Regina and a character who is not Emma. **End warning**
> 
> This chapter is also from Regina's POV and will have the text message exchanges between Emma and Regina.
> 
> All grammatical errors are mine, enjoy
> 
> Also, don't own them.

Regina was thankful for the reprieve after Emma had left, it gave her a time, to decompress and calm down after their little game of flirtation. She was surprised as how receptive Emma was towards her. So far everything was going according to plan; she brought attention to herself, in a non-threatening way. She was able to engage Emma in a little game of flirtation and denial. There was also correcting of her behavior and the teens apology and lastly she found a way to be an integral part of Emma’s life. Regina felt bad for using her daughter in such a manipulative fashion but she needed a way in. I’sis will always be priority number one and she knows that she would never do anything to cause her daughter pain. Emma bonded with I’sis and it was a beautiful thing according to her. She had to make sure that Emma and I’sis had a lot of interaction together in the future.

The mayor wasn’t trying to replace Tina but she knew that Tina would want to finish school and explore the world. She wanted to make sure that she had someone in place just in case that time comes. Regina wanted to keep an eye on the developing relationship between the Midas’ and Emma. The more their relationship progresses, the more access she has to Emma, the more access she has to Emma will lead her to Mary Margaret. She would use her knowledge of Emma and Kathryn’s relationship to torment her. Better yet, Regina could plan a trip to Boston to visit The White family under the guise of visiting from friends out of town. As the old saying goes, “You keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” She had a new course of action and it was going to be glorious.

“Excuse me, Regina?” Tina’s voice brought Regina out of her thoughts.

Regina looked up and saw Tina standing in front of her in a black, barely there, bikini, “What can I help you with, Tina?”

The younger woman smiled, “I’sis is up from her nap and wanted to get in the pool. I was wondering if it was okay for her to go for a swim.”

The mayor crossed her legs trying to hide the tent in her shorts, “For a little while, it’s a school night and I want to get her into her routine again.”

Tina tried her best to hide her smirk; she knew that the older woman was turned on beyond relief. She hoped that she could help the woman relieve the tension because she needed a release, yesterday. Ruby was enough but she wanted Regina, the woman could take her to heights of ecstasy. Tina wanted to have her at least one more time before she loses her to Emma Midas.

“I’ll let her play for an hour. Are you going to start dinner or am I cooking dinner tonight?” She asked.

Regina let her eyes roam over Tina’s voluptuous body, “Don’t worry about dinner tonight, we’re having left over lasagna.”

The younger wan brought her tongue out to lick her dry lips, “Sounds good to me. I’m going to go uh get I’sis ready for her swim.” She turned to exit the office.

“Oh Tina?” Regina called her back.

Tina smirked to herself before turning around, “Yes, Regina?”

Regina undressed the young woman with her eyes, “After I’sis is asleep, come see me tonight. There is something that I need help with.”

Tina smiled, “It would be my pleasure, I am always here to serve.” She smirked and walked away.

Regina’s smile faded after the younger woman had left. She promised herself that she wasn’t going to use Tina for her personal pleasure again but the afternoon with Emma had made her frustrated. This would definitely be the last time that she and her daughter’s nanny would be together like this. She would have to settle for Cassandra until Emma became of age which would be another year. Regina thought about Emma and her touch and how it warmed her. The teens hand was soft and her scent was so inviting. It took a lot of self-control to not kiss Emma when they were close to each other. She felt dirty for sexualizing the teen but another part of her didn’t care. Emma was beautiful and she meant it when she told the teen that she surrounded herself with beautiful and rare things. Regina wondered if Emma had made it home already she wanted to call her but she decided to text her instead.

_“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Please make sure you wear something presentable, it doesn’t have to be fancy or dressy but don’t wear anything that would draw any unwanted attention.” ~R_

She sent the text and waited for a beat to wait for Emma to reply. She busied herself by going over the budget set aside for road construction near the toll bridge. That area was a popular make out point for teenagers the roads should be safe in that area. Regina looked at her phone again; there was still not text for Emma. She was going to give up until a few moments later her phone chimed.

_“I never draw unwanted attention. The only attention I want is yours and I’m sure whatever I wear would be satisfactory.”~E_

The mayor laughed at Emma’s blatant attempt at flirting, for a sixteen year old, she sure was a temptress. She wondered if the young girl even knew what she was getting into when it came to her.

_“So you admit to wanting my attention, careful Miss. Midas you have no idea of what kind of attention you will receive.”~R_

Regina knew she had the upper hand with her comment. There was no way that Emma could make a comeback after that. She really hoped that the teen would wear something along the lines of what she wore today or maybe something a little more revealing. This is a game that she definitely sees herself winning.

_“Maybe you will have to show me or I can find out myself. Good evening, Madam Mayor ;-)” ~E_

The older woman was quite impressed with Emma’s quick wit and response. The young girl is not a stranger to flirting or teasing. She is definitely a pro at this and this only frustrated Regina more. Why did she have to have morals? If she was anyone else she would have said ‘fuck it’ and bedded the girl without second thought. She didn’t want to do to Emma what was done to her by Danielle her first love. Regina decided to leave the conversation there she didn’t want to monopolize anymore of Emma’s time. She would see her tomorrow after school and that was good enough for her. Having finished all of her work she headed to the kitchen to warm up the lasagna and fix a fresh salad.

As soon as she put the finishing touches on dinner Tina and I’sis had entered the kitchen fresh faced and relaxed. She was glad that she didn’t have to call them to come inside since her daughter loves to swim and play. Getting her daughter out of the pool was a never ending battle but today it was not a problem. Regina hoped that Emma would come over and swim soon, she is dying to know, what the teen looks like in a bathing suit. The woman put all thoughts of Emma out of her mind as she concentrated on having dinner with her daughter and Tina.

“Tina? You and I’sis set the table and I will bring dinner in.” She signed to her daughter as she spoke to the young woman.

I’sis nodded and went to the drawers to pull out silverware and took it to the dining room table. Regina took the lasagna and garlic bread to the table and went back into the kitchen to grab the apple juice. I’sis will not drink anything but apple juice with her dinner; it was strange, considering Mal didn’t eat anything with apples during her pregnancy. The table was set and dinner was served. In between bites I’sis would sign about how delicious the food was and about her time with Emma.

“Did you have fun today, I’sis?” Regina asked her daughter.

The little girl signed enthusiastically, “I had so much fun! I really like Emma, she is funny and she is so much fun. I can’t wait to see her tomorrow; she said she is going to be helping my class.”

Regina laughed at how excitable her daughter was, “I am glad that you had such a great time with Emma. You will be seeing a lot more of her. That’s why you need to go to sleep promptly tonight so you can see her tomorrow.”

Tina watched as Regina and I’sis talked to each other she couldn’t believe how much the girl had changed. She used to be afraid of new people but with Emma it’s as if she is a whole new child. Tina was happy and a little bit sad because she would have to share the little girl with someone else. Then again she really shouldn’t be sad because with Emma round she would be able to do go out and do whatever she wanted. This would also help Regina further along in her plan of getting the teenager. Regina seemed at ease with the teen and the closeness that they had outside was an indicator that there was much more going on. Emma will probably have her fantasies, but tonight Tina was going to have the reality.

Dinner was finished and Tina cleared the dishes while Regina put I’sis to bed. That was their dynamic they would have dinner and Regina would put I’sis to bed unless she was going to be at work late or if Regina was going out for the night. Tina would get I’sis up in the morning and Regina would drop her off at school and Tina would pick her up after her last class. With summer session starting tomorrow, Tina only had classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Her classes ended at 2:45 every day so she is able to pick up I’sis at 3:30, it all worked out. Tina finished cleaning the dishes and turned the light off in the kitchen before heading upstairs. She looked into I’sis room and saw that she was already asleep she was probably worn out from her day of play. Tina went to her to freshen up, she took off her bra and underwear and slipped on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She didn’t want anything stopping them from getting it on. She walked into Regina’s bedroom and saw that the bathroom door was closed and heard the water running. Tina closed the door and stripped out of her clothes and lay down naked on the woman’s bed. The young woman wanted to be ready when Regina came out.

Regina for her part put I’sis to bed and took a quick shower the last thing she wanted to do was go into this sweaty. She stepped out of the shower and toweled herself off making sure she was completely dry. The woman decided against wearing clothes and decided to lay on her bed naked, it was her room and she could be naked if she wanted to. Regina exited the en-suite bathroom and made her way to her room where she saw Tina already on her bed naked and spread out like a Thanksgiving feast that was ready to be consumed. The older woman sauntered over to the bed and climbed up Tina’s body admiring her beauty. Her beautiful blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow and her hazel green eyes sparkled with want. She was definitely going to swallow this woman whole.

“Was I’sis finally asleep?” Regina asked as she leaned down and ghosted her lips against the younger woman’s.

“She was out like a light when I checked on her.” She whispered against the older woman’s lip before she finally gave in and kissed her.

Regina used her tongue to lightly trace the bottom of Tina’s lip asking for entrance. Regina wasn’t one for really kissing but the way she was feeling she really didn’t care. Their tongues battled for dominance as Tina tried to control the kiss but Regina would not allow her too. Tina broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue and Regina began kissing along her jaw down her neck where she nibbled on the younger woman’s pulse point. This caused the woman to buck up against her. Regina knew that this was one of her sweet spots; she sucked a little harder but not enough to leave a mark.

“I bet you’re all hot and wet for me. I saw the way you were looking at me in my office. Is Ruby not enough that you had to come and seek me out?” Regina whispered against heated skin.

“Ruby does the job just fine, but I needed the real thing the silicone can only go so far. I want to feel you inside of me, taking me, making me come over and over again.” Tina whispered.

Regina kissed her shoulder as she began her descent down to the woman’s breast. She used her tongue to lick the valley of her breasts and used her tongue to lick a trail to Tina’s right breast while using her left hand to tease the left nipple. Regina stiffened her tongue and began tracing Tina’s areola lightly before using her tongue to tease her already erect nipple. The woman closed her mouth around the rosy bud and began sucking and nipping at it, while using her other hand to tease lavish the same attention to the neglected breast. Tina’s whispers became breathy moans as she got lost in the sensation of Regina’s mouth.

Tina wanted to say ‘fuck the foreplay’ and just have Regina pound into her because she was already wet and ready. She knew that Regina was a very thorough lover and she liked to take her time. All other thoughts went out the window as the older woman played her body like a fiddle. Her body was playing a song of its own and it’s a song that she knew oh so well. Tina could feel Regina harden against her so she began moving her hips trying to get some friction going. She wanted the other woman inside of her.

“I want you inside me, Regina.” She moaned as Regina kissed a trail down her body.

Regina lifted her head up stopping before getting to her destination, “You came into my bed and I will do with you as I please. I will be inside of you once I finish playing with you.”

The older woman continued her path down Tina’s body until she reached the part she wanted the most. She could smell the arousal of the younger woman and her mouth began to water. Regina couldn’t wait to have the taste of Tina on her tongue. She ran her tongue through wet folds and let out a moan of appreciation at the wetness she found there.

“God you’re so wet.” Regina murmured against her sex.

Tina was wiggling in anticipation, “Only for you, Regina. Only for you.”

Regina licked her slowly and deliberately, changing tactics as if she was reading Tina’s responses. Regina alternated between nibbling and licking and plunging her tongue into the younger woman’s pussy, alternating with delicate flicks against her clit. Regina took her hand and began stroking them against Tina’s lips coating them with her wetness. Regina looked up from the younger woman’s pussy and gave her a little smirk as the woman let out a moan of frustration. Without warning she thrust two fingers in her tight little pussy relishing in the fact that Tina was wet and really turned on. Tina began moving thrusting her hips in time with Regina’s movements crying out lightly as she hit that one spot that would no doubt send her over the edge.

“Oh my God Regina, don’t stop.” Tina moaned between thrusts, her body was no longer under her control.

Regina continued fucking the girl with her fingers and tongue nibbling and sucking on the girls clit enjoying how wet the young woman was getting because of her. This gave Regina the thrill of a lifetime fucking her nanny, it was such an awful cliché, but she could care less, she wanted Tina and she was going to have her.

The younger woman was gasping and moaning as Regina took her closer to the edge. She could feel her orgasm building within her. She felt it spreading throughout her body heating her up like she was a volcano ready to erupt. Regina’s fingers didn’t let up as they continued hitting her g-spot again and again building her up.

“You’re going to make me cum.” Tina cried out. She was thankful that I’sis would not be able to hear them right now.

“Tell me when you're close.” Regina murmured as she continued thrusting in and out and sucking on Tina’s hardening clit.

“Mmm you feel so fucking good, Regina. Right there, omg right there.” Tina screamed as Regina went deeper inside of her. “You’re making me…”Tina was not able to finish her sentence as her body stiffened and her orgasm washed over her. She screamed out her pleasure as she covered the older woman in her cum.

Regina mentally congratulated herself for making the young woman lose control. She lapped up all of the woman’s delicious nectar and stopped when she felt Tina’s trembling subsided. Regina gave one last lick to the young woman’s pussy. She reached over to her night stand and pulled out a condom. Tina may be on birth control but she didn’t want to take any chances with her getting pregnant.

Tina reached out a hand stopping the older woman, “Wait. I want to suck you off. I want you to feel as good as you made me. I want your cum to slide down my throat.” She pushed up and guided Regina to her back. Tina used this moment to kiss her way down the older woman’s body making sure that she paid attention to her beautiful breasts before making her decent to the prize that was waiting for her. Regina’s dick was standing at attention and was ready to go. Tina kissed the tip of her cock while wrapping one of her hand around the base of her cock.

“I can’t wait to taste you.” She murmured.

Regina couldn’t wait anymore, “Get on with it.” She commanded.

Tina began to gently squeeze and caress the member in her hand, while using the tip of her tongue to trace the veins of the older woman’s cock. The younger woman continued her ministrations enjoying the moans that were coming from the other woman. With a new found boldness Tina engulfed Regina’s cock in her mouth successfully deep throating her as she used her hand to play with her balls.

Regina began to thrust her hips in and out of Tina’s mouth, fucking her as she was sucking her off. She loved the fact that no one could suck her off like Tina could; the woman had a mouth like a hoover and she couldn’t get enough of it. Regina arched further into her mouth enjoying the feeling of Tina deep throating her. The sensations became too much and Regina could feel her orgasm building. She didn’t want to come in the girl’s mouth; she wanted to come in the girls pussy.

Regina pulled on the girl’s hair getting her attention, “I don’t want to come in your mouth. I want to come inside of you.”

Tina moaned in disappointment and removed her mouth from Regina’s dick, leaving a trail of spit in her wake. Tina watched as Regina ripped the packet of the condom and began rolling the rubber on her member. She was glad that they were using protection the last thing she wanted was a pregnancy. The young woman had plans for her life and having a baby does not fit into that.

Regina moved her finger in a come hither motion causing Tina to crawl up her body until she was flush with Regina’s member between her legs.

“I want you to ride me.” The older woman demanded.

Not one to defy the woman she slid down on the erect cock and they both let out a moan as she was full of Regina. She stilled her movements trying to adjust to having Regina inside of her, once the initial discomfort wore off she began moving up and down, circling her hips as she rode Regina with a reckless abandon. The younger woman used her hands to massage and kneed Regina’s breasts as the older woman brought her hand to her hips as if to guide her motions.

“I love watching your tits bounce like this as you slide up and down my dick. You look so beautiful like this.”

Tina threw her head back, “You fill me so good oh my God how I missed this.”

Regina pulled out of Tina and pushed her on the bed until she was flat on her back. She lifted the younger woman’s legs until she was in between them and slid her dick into wet heat. They both cried out at this new angle. Regina found a renewed energy and began pounding in and out of Tina’s pussy enjoying the sensation of her walls pulling her in. She tries to go deeper making sure that she continues to hit that sweet spot that would cause the young woman to lose control. Tina brought her hand between them and began stroking her clit as Regina kept up her pace doing a little bit faster. The young woman could feel her orgasm building again but she wanted to hold off until Regina was right there with her.

Regina could feel Tina’s wall fluttering around her letting her know that the young woman was close to coming, “Don’t cum yet, not until I tell you to.”

Tina tried to think of anything to keep her from coming but she was not successful. She could feel her orgasm building again and she knew that it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge. “I can’t wait. Please let me come, Regina.” Tina cried out passionately.

Regina could feel her orgasm approaching as well, she tried to think of anything to help fight it off, but her mind would not allow her to. Her mind went to Emma, her smile, her laugh and the softness of her skin. She couldn’t wait for the day until she would be able to tastes the girl’s forbidden fruit. With this thought she couldn’t keep herself from coming, “Come, now!” She demanded as her orgasm washed over her. Regina slowed down her thrusting making sure to draw Tina’s out

Tina followed right behind the older woman enjoying the feeling of her climax rolling through her body. She tried to regulate her breathing as the last of the tremors subsided and Regina finally slowing her thrusts. They lay together trying to catch their breath and allowing their bodies to cool down. Regina withdrew from Tina, making sure to hold the bottom of the condom as she pulled out. She could hear Tina let out a sigh of disappointment as she sat up on her hunches removing the used condom.

“Damn that was good. I don’t know what has gotten into you but damn.” Tina complimented the woman.

Regina smirked, “I really needed that but you know we can’t do this again.”

Tina frowned, “Why?” She asked, she really didn’t want to give Regina up.

The older woman had to think of her words carefully she couldn’t tell her that it was because of Emma, “I don’t want to be a walking cliché, business woman who fucks her nanny, while her child sleeps in another room. I know things between you and Ruby are getting serious and I don’t want to come in between that.”

The younger woman thought this over she knew that Regina was telling the truth. Things between her and Ruby were becoming serious, that is why she allowed the other girl to fuck Belle. To get the other girl out of her system so she could be hers.

“You’re right. I don’t want to do that to Ruby it was fun while it lasted though. I’m going to miss this.”

Regina got up from the bed, “I’m going to miss this too. Don’t get up, I’ll be right back.” She retreated to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. She grabbed a towel and wet it enough to make it damp. Regina walked back to her room and saw the young woman still in the same position she was before.

Tina looked at her in confusion but Regina was quick to sooth her confusion, “I only want to clean you up.” She moved closer to the bed and used the wet cloth to thoroughly clean the younger woman. The older woman took her time enjoying the little sounds that Tina was making with each swipe of the cloth.

“If you don’t stop, you’re going to make me come again.” Tina warned.

Regina stopped and threw the cloth into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner. She lay back down in the bed beside the young woman. Despite her prickly nature, Regina wasn’t one to send a woman packing after fucking her unless it was Cassandra.

Tina was drifting off to sleep, “I know you were thinking of Emma.” She whispered softly as sleep over took her.

The older woman tried not to panic at Tina’s words. How did she know that she had thought of Emma? She wondered if Tina was aware of what she wanted from Emma. She would have to ask the woman later. Regina turned off her lamp and settled in for the night, she didn’t have to worry about Tina being in her bed when she woke up. She turned on her side and drifted off in a peaceful slumber, her carnal desires sated.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you need a shower yet? This was hard for me to write, I had to think of this as strap on sex.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> If you haven't figured it out Tina=Tinkerbell


	12. Emma Volunteers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much a filler chapter, I did this chapter in both Regina's and Emma's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to eblane for giving me the information about Maine's age of consent. I used the information in this chapter! Thanks again, you rock!!!

Emma woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face as she had many times before. She would have to ask her mom if she could get some curtains that wouldn’t let a lot of sun come in. The alarm on her phone went off and she got up to get ready for her day. She was nervous about being in a new school but she was also excited because she would be seeing Regina later. The teen went to her closet and pulled out a presentable outfit that would allow her to keep cool, but stylish at the same time. She decided to wear a simple pair of black shorts, a gray Rolling Stones shirt, and a pair of gray and white Chucks. The teen looked herself over in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair loosening her curls. Once she was satisfied she went into the bathroom to finish up her morning routine.

Emma grabbed her phone and her wallet and made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Fred was making a quick breakfast.

“Good morning, kiddo. Are you ready for your day?” He handed her a glass of orange juice.

The teen smiled taking the glass, “Morning, dad. I am as ready as I can be. Where is mom?”

Her father put a small plate with a bagel and some fresh fruit on it, “Mom had to go in a little early to meet with a client. She told me to tell you to have a good day and she will see you later.”

Emma began eating her breakfast she really wasn’t hungry because of her nerves, but she knew that if she didn’t eat, she would be cranky. Hungry Emma, is not a pleasant, Emma to be around the last thing she wanted to do was to scare the people she would be working with.

“Will you be taking me to the school today?” She asked between bites.

Fred put his mug down, “Nope, today you will have the honor of being escorted by Angelo. This will give you and him a chance to get to know each other. He will be taking you to and from school. At least until you receive your license.”

Emma wanted to protest but she knew she would be getting her license soon so having to deal with Angelo for a while, was a little incentive. She was supposed to take her driving test in Boston but she was sent her, so that had to be put on hold, at least until she got settled in Storybrooke. Her parents had told her that she could take her test before the official school year started. Emma was really looking forward to that, a license, a new car and freedom.

“I can’t wait to get my license.” She looked at her watch, “Sorry, dad. I have to get going. I don’t want to be late for my first day. Emma rushed to put her plate in the sink and kissed her dad goodbye, “I love you dad.”

Fred smiled he would never get tired of hearing those words, “I love you too, kid. Have a great day.”

Emma left the house where she was greeted by Angelo, “Good morning, Miss. Emma.”

“Good morning, Angelo.” She got into the car and waited for the door to be closed. A few minutes later her phone chimed letting her know she received a text.

The teen unlocked her phone and saw it was a text from her mom wishing her good luck and that she loved her. Emma text her mother back and pulled out her earbuds wanting to get lost in the music during her ride. She pulled up her mellow music playlist and allowed the songs to take her away. Music has always been an escape for her when she wanted to get away from it all, her grandfather, her mother, her father and people in general. Her musical escape didn’t last long, the car came to a stop and her door was opened. The teen got out of the car and looked at the school; it looked gothic, as if she had stepped into an Anne Rice novel. The school looked more like a college than a regular school.

“Welcome to the Storybrooke Academy for the Deaf.” Angelo told her.

Emma swallowed and looked at the man, “This is a school? This looks more like a university, than a school.”

Angelo chuckled, “You weren’t told too much about the school, I take it.”

“No, I was not. Then again, I didn’t ask.”

“You’ll be fine, Miss. Emma. I will be here to pick you up at 3:30.” The older man reminded her.

Emma looked from the school back to the driver, “Thank you, Angel. I will see you then.”

The teen looked at the courtyard as she made her way up the stone path. She could see the older kids hanging about, signing with each other. There was a small park area that had a bunch of smaller kids who could have been in middle school or maybe older elementary school kids. Emma wondered what her day would consist of as she walked up the steps. As soon as she walked into the school she was greeted by a woman and a young man.

“Hi, you must be Emma Midas. I am Ariel Princeton and this is my assistant Eric. Welcome to Storybrooke Academy for the Deaf. We were so excited to hear that we would be receiving a new volunteer.” She greeted the teen with excitement.

“Thanks, it’s a pleasure to be here. I’m ready to help in any way that I can.”

Ariel smiled, “Follow me and I will give you a tour of the campus and tell you a little bit about our school.” She turned to Eric, “That will be all, dear.”

Emma watched as the man left leaving the two of them alone. She wondered what the nature of their relationship was.

“Let’s get the tour started. I will give you a brief history as we go. Storybrooke Academy was started back in 1983 by my great grandmother. The schools were not equipped for handling children who are deaf and my grandmother grew tired of the way the children and some adults were being treated. So the school was created when the school first started out, there were only five or six students, but then we started getting children who were from rural areas of Maine. I am the current headmistress of our prestigious academy.”

Emma followed along as the woman continued with the history lesson of the school. She really didn’t care too much for the history but she knew that it was important to learn about a place. The teen kept up with the older woman’s pace as she lead her through corridors and showed her where the cafeteria was.

“The school is lovely. Is this a day school or does this school have dormitories for the students to sleep?”

“Yes, we have dormitories here for students who stay on campus. The students that come here are usually from out of town that do not have family here, so we provide them with room and board. There are some students who live in Storybrooke but stay here due to circumstances at home or they just need a place to be with people who are like them.”

Emma smiled, “I think that is pretty cool. The school that I had volunteered with only had a day program and the students went home at the end of the day.”

Ariel continued, “That is such a shame. There loss is definitely our gain; your dedication is pretty amazing. You do not see a lot of teens who volunteer their time so freely. If you don’t mind my asking, how did you get involved with volunteering?”

“I had a best friend who was deaf her name was Lily. It was because of her that I learned ASL; I didn’t want her to feel different because she could not hear. I took classes to learn so I could communicate more effectively with her and with others. She loved volunteering at her school and I would help her. Long story short, I’ve been volunteering ever since.” Emma explained.

The headmistress smiled, “That is a beautiful story, Emma and a great reason to help. You will be helping with Miss. Tiana’s class. She has seventeen students who are between the ages of four and five. You’ll be helping with recess, group time and making sure that she has the supplies she is needed. Mayor Mills’ daughter is in this class, she is shy towards strangers and she may act out a little bit but that’s only until she warms up to you.”

Emma knew all about I’sis she spent almost a whole day with her yesterday. She didn’t see anything about the girls behavior that made her seem shy or act out except, for when the little girl, did not get her way. Other than that she acted like a normal four year old.

“I will take my chances.”

They stopped in front of a classroom, “This is her class, the students do not normally get here until eight. This will give you and Tiana a time to get to talk and go over the rules of her classroom.”

Ariel introduced Emma and Tiana to each other and excused herself to leave the two to get acquainted. The teacher explained the classroom and showed her the schedule that they follow every day. The schedule was pretty lenient and their lessons consisted of tactile learning and a lot of hands on materials. The teen was impressed by the room it was very intimate and comfortable in a way it felt like a home away from home. The classroom had lots of vibrant colors, maps and pictures of people from different parts of the world, their culture and their language. She had a feeling that she was going to like it here.

“I am so glad that you are here, Emma. My assistant went on maternity leave and it’s been a little hard for me.” Tiana signed to her.

Emma smiled, “I am glad I am here too. I know it must be hard to have a classroom full of students without help. Hopefully, my being here will make things a little better for you.”

Tiana gave her a genuine smile, “I would like to think so. The kids should be arriving in a few minutes. The parents come in and drop their children off and pretty much leave. Once all the children are here we sing the _Good Morning_ song and we start with the days lessons.”

“Sounds great!” The teen signed with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

The students came in with their parents and introductions were made. Some of the kids were a little leery of the newcomer but other welcomed her with open arms. There was one student in particular that was excited to see Emma. The teen was helping another student when she felt someone crash into her. Emma turned around and was met with a bright eyed I’sis.

“Hey sunshine!” Emma greeted the girl.

“Hey, Emma! I missed you. I am so happy you are here.” She hugged the teen.

Emma wrapped her arms around the girl. She looked up and saw two sets of eyes on her, she blushed under their scrutiny. The teen finally let the girl go and she ran to her seat and started chatting with her friends.

She walked over to where the mayor and Tiana were standing, “Good morning, Mayor Mills.” She greeted the woman.

“Good morning, Miss. Midas. I was telling Miss. Tiana about you and I’sis. She was surprised at how she has taken to you.” The mayor explained.

Emma felt her cheeks heat up, “I’m easy to get along with. It was good seeing you again, Madam Mayor.”

Regina smirked, “It’s good to see you too, Emma. I’ll see you after school, don’t be late, dear.”

The teen felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach, “I wouldn’t dream of it, Madam Mayor. Have a great day.” She turned on her heel and went back to the students.

_~DLDLDLDL~_

Regina watched as Emma walked away she decided to leave as well. She knew that her daughter was in good hands. The mayor couldn’t help but smile when I’sis let go of her hand and ran to Emma as soon as she saw her. The way Emma lit up and embraced her daughter made her heart melt, she could see this happening again and again in years to come. She hated that her daughter was in the middle but there was no way she could keep her out of it. Regina hoped that her daughter would not suffer from the fallout, if there was a fall out. She walked out of the school and headed towards he car. It was going to be a long day of meetings and dealing with the towns bullshit. The highlight of her day would be seeing Emma later when she gets out of school. She was in a good mood, getting laid, really changed her mood but she still wanted Emma.

Regina pulled into her parking spot and sighed before turning off the car. She was half way out when her phone decided to ring, she looked at the caller ID and rolled her eyes when she saw it was her mother.

“What do you want, mother?” She greeted the other woman on the phone.

“Is that anyway to answer your phone, Regina? You should know better than that.” Her voice filtered through the phone.

Regina really hated when her mother called she never had anything good to say and always tried to find a way to control her. She was a grown woman but whatever Cora wanted, Cora got, there was no escaping her.

“I’m sorry, mother, but I have a meeting that I will be late for. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

Cora laughed, “I can’t call my daughter and see how she and my granddaughter are doing?”

The mayor knew that her mother could care less about her daughter. When Cora found out that the girl was deaf, Cora had wanted her to give the girl up for adoption. She didn’t want an invalid child to ruin her bloodline. Regina told her mother to ‘fuck off’ and she was keeping her baby.

“Mother, you could care less about I’sis. Why are you calling?” She walked into the building and towards her office, ignoring her secretary.

“Leo White is hosting a party on Saturday and he has requested that we make an appearance. Apparently, Mary Margaret is expecting again. It’s such a shame, since their only daughter had vanished.”

Regina tried to keep her tone neutral, “Why are we being invited to their party? You know how I feel about the White family.”

“Get over it Regina. You need to get in good with the family again. Could you imagine all the power? We need them as an ally, Gold is growing restless, especially since they found out who took out his son. If we have the White’s in our pocket, Gold has no chance of coming after me or Jefferson.” The woman explained.

The younger woman could feel a headache coming on. Her mother didn’t care about anyone else but herself. She wanted to tell her mother to go to hell but she knew that this would benefit her as well. She could taunt Mary Margaret about her daughter and to toy with her.

“Fine mother. I will have to make sure that Tina doesn’t have any plans for the weekend. I will make my way up to Boston and make nice.” She acquiesced. “I have to go mother; my first meeting of the day is about to start.” She hung up the phone and threw it on her desk.

The rest of the day went smoothly when Regina was finally done it was 3:30 and it was time for Emma to come to her office. She was thrilled to have the young girl to herself away from prying eyes and any interruptions. While Regina was waiting she decided to do a little Google search on the age of consent for the state of Maine. She knew most states had the age of 18 as the legal age but she wanted to check for her state. The mayor pulled up the State of Maine website and found that the legal age of consent is 16. This made the mayor smirk, Emma was legal age to have sexual relations, but she still felt dirty about it. She closed the website and cleared her browsing history. The last thing she wanted was to have anything traced back to her even though what she was doing was very legal. Regina knew what she had to do she would have to make it to where, Emma would be the one to make the first move. She had to figure that out since she did tell the teen that she was too young.

Regina was brought out of her musings at the sound of someone knocking on her door. She knew that it was probably Emma because her secretary would not knock, she would just enter, tell Regina what she needed and left. The mayor straightened up her desk and waited for Emma to enter.

“Come in.”

The door opened and there stood Emma in all her innocent glory, “I hope I’m not too late. I got here as soon as I could. Traffic was a nightmare.”

“You don’t have to apologize Emma. I know traffic is heavy during this time of day, especially with school being let out. Close the door and come sit down, tell me about your day.” Regina pointed at the chair in front of her.

Emma did as she was told and then sat down in the chair crossing her legs at the ankles. She felt like she was in the hot seat in the principal’s office but it also gave her a little thrill as well.

“Today was a pretty good day. The kids were awesome and I’sis is a little possessive. She kept telling some of the kids that I was _hers_. Other than that it was a good day, Tiana is an awesome teacher. They are really lucky to have someone like her teaching, she makes it fun and not like work at all. Tina was acting a little strange today though she couldn’t look at me. Did I do something wrong?”

Regina knew why Tina couldn’t look Emma in the face but she wasn’t going to say anything, “You didn’t do anything wrong. She was probably having an off day that’s all, nothing to worry about. She will be back to herself eventually.”

Emma wanted to shrug so bad but she decided against it, “I hope so. I don’t want to start losing friends already. So what exactly are we going to do today? I know you didn’t bring me here to talk to me the entire time.”

“Right to the point. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes and I would like for you to sit in on it. I am appointing you to be my assistant. You will make sure the everyone has water and you will also be responsible for passing out any necessary materials.” The mayor explained.

The teen raised an eyebrow, “Don’t you have a secretary to do those things for you? Why do you need me?”

Regina expected this, “She has other things to take care of during afternoon meetings. I could pay you for your services.”

Emma couldn’t pass that up, “So, you’re going to pay me for doing your secretary’s dirty work? What’s in it for you Madam Mayor?”

The older woman leaned forward making sure to give Emma a glimpse of her cleavage, “Maybe, I want to spend time with you. I also told you that I like to surround myself with beautiful and rare things and you Miss. Midas are very beautiful and rare.”

The teen didn’t’ try to hide her blush this time, “I’m glad you think so. You know if you have something that is beautiful and rare, you have to make sure that you take care of them. Would you take care of me?”

Regina got up and made her way over to where Emma was sitting and reached out to touch her face, trailing a well-manicured finger down her cheek, “I would always take care of you. You would never be unsatisfied.”

Emma licked her lips, “What about you? What would you need to be satisfied?”

The mayor smirked, “You, filling the pitcher with ice water and filling the glasses.” She tapped her nose lightly.

 _“Well, fuck!”_ Emma thought to herself she was hoping that she would say that she could satisfy her. “Well played, Madam Mayor.” She got up from the chair and got the pitcher and took it to fill it with ice and water.

Regina knew that she was wrong to tease the girl but she couldn’t help herself. She watched as Emma busied herself around the office filling the glasses with water. She handed Emma the notes for the meeting and watched as the teen put them on the papers on the table. Once Emma was finished she had Emma sit next to her at the table as the participants entered the office.

The teen tuned out the meeting and started playing a game on her phone. She knew that Regina would probably disagree with it but she hoped that the woman would punish her for it later. The meeting droned on much to Emma’s dismay. This was going to be the longest day ever, she hoped that the meeting would end soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A party is not a party until Cora walks in. There you have it short and simple. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Let me know what you think!!!


	13. Bombs over Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give anything in this chapter away but there is a bombshell at the end, that will shock you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Two chapters in two days!! It's like Christmas in July :-) It's thanks to you guys that I write out this story, you make it worth writing. Gracias.
> 
> Thank you for reading and reviewing it really means a lot. I love hearing your ideas and as you know, I do try to work them into the story as I go along.
> 
> Again, there is no beta, all grammatical errors are mine and I do apologize.
> 
> I do not own them.

The meeting was over and Emma and Regina were left alone again. Emma helped Regina get her office in order for the next day. Once the office was tidy and Regina was satisfied, they had left the office, making sure to lock the door before they left the building.  They walked towards Regina’s car as she was the one who would be taking Emma home. This was a compromise between Kathryn and herself. Emma was able to go to the office as long as Regina dropped her off at home when they were finished.

“You have a very nice car Regina, very sporty for the mayor.” Emma complimented the Mercedes as she got in.

Regina smiled, “Only the best for me and I’sis. I drive this during the week, on the weekends I have an SUV that I drive, parked in the garage.”

The teen pretended to be impressed, “So you have two cars for two different personalities. I get it now.” She teased.

Regina laughed and started the car pulling out of the parking lot. She was thrilled that Emma was riding in the car with her. She could get used to this having the teen in her car and going places together. Regina knew these moments wouldn’t last forever since Emma was at that age to get her license and would be driving herself everywhere.

“Speaking of driving, when will you be taking your exam to get your license?”

“Mom said that I can get my license once I practice some more. I’ve been driving since I was fifteen but mom says that she wants to see my skills before allowing me to take the test.” Emma explained.

The older woman smirked to herself at Emma calling Kathryn mom, it seemed that the teen took her advice. Maybe it wouldn’t be so hard to get Emma under her thumb, she seemed very eager to please.

“Your mother is correct you do need a little practice to show her that you are a capable driver. We need responsible drivers on our streets to keep everyone safe. We have yet to have a traffic accident and I intend to keep it that way.”

Emma hummed in agreement the rest of the ride was spent in silence and the teen became lost in her thoughts again. She thought about Tina and how she reacted towards her today she wasn’t unpleasant but she would look everywhere but at her. She wondered if something happened between her and Ruby or if something happened with I’sis. The teen tried not to think about the conversation she and Belle had the other day. Belle had mentioned that Tina had been sleeping with Regina. Emma wondered if that is why Tina could not look at her because she slept with Regina or is sleeping with Regina. She felt a little bit of jealousy at the thought of Tina and Regina sleeping together. The mayor could sleep with Tina but will not even touch her with a fifty foot pole. She understood where the older woman was coming from but it still didn’t make it any better.

“Regina? Remember how you told me that if I had questions, you would answer them honestly?” Emma asked.

Regina never took her eyes off the road, “I do remember telling you that. What questions do you have?” She felt a little uneasiness in her stomach.

Emma closed her eyes then opened them, “Did you and Tina? DidyouandTinasleepwitheachother?” She asked in a rush.

The car came to a stop at the red light, “Can you ask that again? I don’t think I understood your question.” Regina knew what Emma had asked but she wanted the girl to repeat herself.

The teen sighed, “Did you and Tina sleep with each other?”

Regina gripped the steering wheel, “Why do you ask, Emma? What gave you that idea?” She was stalling.

Emma knew that the older woman was stalling by answering a question with a question. She used to use that on Mary Margaret and David when she was trying to come up with an answer. The teen may be young in age but she wasn’t stupid by any means. When you have a powerful grandfather you learn street smarts quickly.

“Why are you answering a question with a question? Answer my question and I will answer yours?”

The mayor decided to be honest she had promised that, “Yes, Tina and I were involved but we are not anymore.”

Emma pretended to be surprised, “You two slept together last night. That is why Tina couldn’t look at me.” It was more of a statement instead of a question.

“Yes, is that what you wanted to hear, Emma? Tina and I slept together last night but it was the last. Now, answer my question.” The older woman tried to bring it back to Emma.

Emma appreciated the honest but it still did not make her feel any better. What did Tina have that she didn’t? The age thing is an issue but to most people it’s nothing but a number.

“Belle came over to my house last night for a little while and we were talking. I told her about our day and she mentioned that there was a rumor going around about you and Tina. I told you yesterday that I do not listen to rumors and want to find out the truth on my own.” She explained.

Regina did recall Emma saying that to her yesterday when they were talking. Emma wanted to know the truth before believing anything. She liked that about Emma the girl wanted to know both sides or to know the story from the people involved. The teen was very diplomatic something that was probably bred into her.

“We helped each other relieve some stress but we will no longer have that arrangement. Ruby and Tina have become quite serious and I have my attention on someone else at the moment. It wouldn’t be fair to keep sleeping with her while she is in a relationship. I hope you don’t look at me any differently.”

Emma shook her head, “No, you have needs. Tina helped you take care of those needs, so I understand.”

“Speaking of needs, has anyone taken care of yours?” Regina didn’t want to ask that but she was curious.

The teen smirked, “I am still a virgin but I take care of my needs just fine. I’m a big girl I can handle myself.”

 _“Well, shit!_ ” Regina thought to herself she had a feeling that Emma was a virgin but she wanted to be sure. She could be Emma’s first and possibly her last. Mary Margaret would probably have a shit fit if she found out that she fucked her daughter.

“There is nothing wrong with being a virgin; it’s a very sacred thing. It’s also healthy that you masturbate as well. That way you do not have all that pent up sexual frustration.” She pulled the car into the Midas driveway.

Emma smiled, “I intend to keep it that way until I find someone worthy to have sex with. Thank you for the ride Regina; it was a very pleasurable experience. You really know how to handle a car.”

“I love giving you a ride, you make it enjoyable. I’ll see you tomorrow enjoy the rest of your night.”

Emma opened the door and stepped out of the car giving Regina a final smile, “Good night, Regina and thanks.” She closed the door and made her way to the house.

Regina watched as Emma walked towards her house and entered it. She waved back when both Kathryn and Emma waved at her. She put the car in drive and backed out of the driveway. Her car still smelled of Emma’s perfume she recognized it as _Dolce and Gabana Light Blue._ The mayor knew one thing for sure is that Emma had good taste in perfume. The drive back to her house was quiet as she was lost in her thoughts. She thought about the conversation she had with her mother about going to Boston and then her conversation with Emma. The teen was very inquisitive, smart and determined. She was a force to be reckoned with.

The mayor pulled up to her house and turned the car off taking a few moments for herself before heading into her house. Regina turned off the car and got out of the vehicle not before grabbing her briefcase. She closed the door and made her way towards the house and opened the door and it was complete and utter chaos.

Ruby was holding Belle back from Tina who looked like she was about to commit murder. Tina looked like she had been crying with her clothes torn. The whole scene looked as if it came from one of those teen movies that Tina was so fond of.

“What the hell is going on here?” She asked her voice cold, “And where is my daughter?!”

The younger women looked scared that is what Regina was going for. Tina knew better than this and she knew she would be having words with her later.

“I’sis is upstairs taking a nap. She was tired from school today.” Tina answered looking ashamed for her actions.

Regina did not care, “So answer my other question, what the hell is going on here?”

Ruby spoke up, “Sorry Madam Mayor, Belle and I came over here to talk to Tina about something and it didn’t go well.”

Belle stepped away from Ruby, “That’s not true, I came over here to talk to Tina about Ruby and I caught them fucking like two dogs in heat. Tina had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to join them.”

Regina was slightly amused that Tina had it in her to try and sleep with both girls. She didn’t know if she wanted to be proud or feel disgusted especially since this happened when she was supposed to be watching her daughter.

The mayor had had enough, “I don’t care what the issue is that does not give either one of you the right to treat my house like the _Smackdown_ arena. I should have you all arrested for disorderly conduct and destruction of property.”

This caused Ruby to stiffen. Regina knew that if Ruby got into any more trouble that the girl would ship her off to the nearest boarding school to finish out her senior year. Ruby was not always a bad child but once she started hanging with Killian, the girl had been nothing but trouble.

“I’m sorry Mayor Mills. I didn’t mean for this to happen, I came over here to talk to Tina about our relationship and things happened.” Ruby tried to explain herself.

The older woman raised her eyebrow, “Things just happened? Like you tripping and falling into Tina’s vagina?”

Tina would have found that funny if the situation wasn’t so dire, “Something like that.”

“I’ve had a long day and I am going to let you both go without getting the police involved. Ruby, you go home and you are banned from this house until I say otherwise. Belle, you go home and think about your relationship with Ruby and if she is worth all this trouble.”

She turned to Tina, “You clean up this mess and we will have a talk later about this shit storm that you created. I am going to check on I’sis to make sure that she is okay.”

Ruby and Belle left the house quickly closing the door behind them, thanking their lucky stars that they didn’t get into a lot of trouble. They were really good teens but they had made a lot of bad decisions and choices in life. Tina watched Regina’s retreating figure mentally cursing herself for letting things get out of hand.

Regina went upstairs to her daughter’s room where the child was indeed sleeping soundly. She knew she needed to wake the child up or else she wouldn’t be able to go to sleep tonight. Instead of waking her up she kissed her forehead and retreated to her room. The woman closed her door and immediately began stripping out of her clothes wanting to forget about the stresses of this afternoon. Once she was dressed in a pair of yoga pants she grabbed her phone and saw that there was a message from Emma.

_“Thank you for today, Regina. Although, it was kind of boring, you made it much better.”~E_

Regina looked at her phone and smiled. She wondered if she was the first person that the young girl had sent a text to or did she send a text to someone else first. The woman tried not to think about that and just enjoyed that she received a text from Emma.

_“The pleasure is all mine, Emma. You made my day much better too. Did you tell your parents about your day?”~R_

The reply came instantly.

_“Not yet, I told mom about your job offer and I told her I would wait until dad got home to tell them about the rest of my day Mom did say something about keeping me out of trouble. Don’t they know that I can get in trouble with you? ;-)?”~E_

The older woman was impressed at how the teen was able to go from zero to sixty in one single text. Regina was quite impressed she wondered if she should push the boundaries just a little.

_“It depends on what kind of trouble you get into. I’m the mayor so I can correct and punish you to the way I see fit. Have you ever been punished before, Emma?”~R_

Regina should feel shame for blatantly flirting with the teen but she found that she couldn’t help herself. She had the girl in her town, away from prying eyes, and away from her insipid mother and father. Regina knew that Emma was at that stage in life where she is no longer a little girl but not quite a woman and she was going to enjoy corrupting the hell out of her.

_“I’ve never been punished, I’ve been a good girl, remember? Maybe I should be a bad girl to see how I would be punished.”~E_

Regina looked at the text again and couldn’t believe that Emma would be so bold in her response. This sent a thrill through her entire body, the girl she had been obsessed over since she was a baby was now coming to her.

_“Would you be my bad girl?”~R_

The woman had hit send before she could have a chance to change her response. She just hoped that her question didn’t scare the girl off. Then again Emma looked as if she didn’t back down from anything. Regina would have to test that theory one day but today was not the day.

_“I’ll be whatever you want me to be. Think about that, Madam Mayor. I gotta go dinner is ready, x.~E_

Regina wanted to send another text but thought against it. The teen was having dinner with her family and she didn’t want to intrude on their time together. She knew she needed to face Tina and they would have to have a discussion about what happened today. She placed her phone on her bedside table and made her way out of her room. The smell of enchiladas wafted through the house and she knew that Tina had started dinner. Regina knew she lucked out with her because not only did the young woman know how to take care of I’sis she knew how to cook. The young woman was not a seasoned cook like she herself was but she was more than adequate in the kitchen. Regina made her way to the kitchen and saw that her daughter was at the island coloring in her book.

She made her way over to her daughter poking her in the side. She was met with a smile and sparkling hazel eyes. The little girl looked so much like Mal and it caused her heart to ache a little bit. Their marriage may have been wrought with problems but that did not mean she did not love her late wife any less. When she looks at their daughter there are times when she sees Mal and then other times she sees herself.

“Mommy! You’re home.”

Regina smiled, “I am home. I missed you today? Did you have fun at school?” She sat down beside her daughter.

I’sis nodded and proceeded to tell her mother about her day, “It was so much fun! We learned about different animals and the sounds they make. Emma took us outside during recess and she taught us how to play kickball. I can’t wait for school tomorrow.”

“Why is that?” She asked.

The little girl grinned, “Because, I get to see Emma again and my friends.”

The woman was happy that her daughter was enjoying school so much. She had been afraid to let her go even if it was a school for children like her. She had always been fiercely protective of her daughter and letting her grow up and make friends scared her. The world was not kind to people with disabilities and she never wants her daughter to feel any discrimination of any kind.

“I am glad you had fun today, ladybug. I saw Emma today too, she came by my office.”

“She did? Did she have fun?”

“I would like to think she did. She will be working at my office for a few hours after she finishes at your school.” She replied back.

Tina finally acknowledged Regina’s presence after watching the conversation, “Emma is working at your office now? How convenient.”

Regina’s head snapped up and glared at the young woman, “What’s that supposed to mean? And if I was you, I would tread very carefully.”

The young woman didn’t back down, “I know about your little obsession, Regina. Isn’t Emma a little bit too young for you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I am not obsessed with her; I am merely helping her along the way. You don’t know her circumstances. I only want to nurture her and make sure that she is on the right path. Kathryn and Fred are not familiar with teenagers.”

She had to keep her cool; there was no way that Tina knew who Emma was and what she has planned. Regina has been nothing but careful when it came to the teen.

Tina smirked, “The way you look at her tells me a different story.”

Regina looked over at her daughter who went back to her coloring unaware of what was going on. She was thankful at times for her daughter being deaf and this time was not any different. She tapped on the girl’s picture to get her attention. The now composed woman signed to her daughter that dinner was ready and she needed to put her stuff up and wash her hands. Once the girl was out of the kitchen, Regina turned to face her nanny.

“What are you talking about? I don’t look at Emma any different than I look at anyone else.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Regina. Emma is a very beautiful girl, sweet, innocent and quite the little tease. It’s understandable that she could turn anyone’s head.” The young woman continued. She wasn’t trying to bait the woman but she knew after today’s incident, Regina would let her go and that would destroy everything she had worked for.

The older woman kept her composure, “That’s supposed to mean what exactly? Are you trying to insinuate something?”

Tina smiled, “You want Emma and not in an innocent way either. I know you know who Emma really is. She’s not an orphan she is far from being an orphan.”

Regina was intrigued, “Tell me what you know. Now?” She demanded.

The young woman’s smile grew sinister, “She is the daughter of Mary Margaret and David, the granddaughter of Leo White.”

“H…how do you know this? No one is supposed to know this.”

“Simple, I am James’ daughter. Emma is my cousin.” She said nonchalantly.

Regina stood there shocked at this current revelation. She was fucked and probably not in a good way either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strike up the telenovela music! What do you guys think? Who would have thought that Tina was actually Emma's cousin. How do you think Regina will act in this situation? You have to wait and find out on Dangerious Liasions.


	14. Tina Explains it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina comes clean and we learn why Emma does not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you all. I couldn't leave you hanging after the last chapter. Hopefully this one will clear a few things up for you. All of this plays into a bigger picture...enjoy

Regina’s mouth went slack she could not believe that Tina was the daughter of James. David’s long lost twin brother. She had Sidney do an extensive background check on the girl. Her records didn’t say anything about her father being James Nolan but her father and mother’s name was James and Abigail Parrish.

“You’ve been watching my daughter for four years and you did not think to tell me this bit of information?” She asked.

Tina held her ground, “How was I supposed to know that she was being sent to this town? I’ve only seen Emma once or twice and that was when she was around I’sis age. This isn’t something that comes up in regular everyday conversation.”

She put the finishing touches on the meal. She wasn’t going to tell Regina but in a way the woman kind of forced her hand. Tina didn’t mean to be so secretive but her father always told her it was best to keep her head down and to not know that she has any relation to The White Family.

“You’re right, but this is far from over. Let’s just eat so I’sis can get a bath and get ready for bed. I have a headache.”

Dinner was a simple affair I’sis dominated the conversation telling about her day again. Regina and Tina chimed in at the appropriate time and answered any questions they had. The enchiladas were delicious and Regina had to hand it to the young woman, she could cook certain dishes flawlessly, and this was one of them. She tried not to dwell on Tina and her relation to Mary Margaret. If anything this made things a lot easier, if she can get Emma to spend more time with Tina, then she could use that as a chance to be around the teen. She could also use this information when she talks to Mary Margaret. Ask her how her niece is and ask about her darling daughter. Phase one was already complete she found a way to be a part of Emma’s everyday life and learning about her likes and dislikes. Phase 2 was influencing Emma’s behaviors and thoughts. The teen had already taken her advice in calling Kathryn and Fred mom and dad. She also noticed that Emma did not shrug when she did not know anything. Regina had her work cut out for her but it would be worth it in the end.

Dinner was finished and the kitchen was cleaned Regina had dismissed Tina with the intentions of talking to her later. The mayor decided to spend her evening with I’sis giving her a bath and watching a little television with the girl. Regina ran the water and put a capful of bubbles in the tub which excited the little girl to no end. I’sis stripped out of her clothes and jumped into the water splashing Regina in the process.

I’sis looked at her mother apologetically, “Sorry, mami”

Regina used the towel to wipe her arms off, “It’s okay, ladybug. You can play for a little bit then I need to wash your hair.” She signed.

The little girl frowned, “I don’t want to wash my hair. You washed my hair last night.”

“We are washing your hair and that is final.” Regina signed.

I’sis knew that she could not argue with her mother she sighed and sat in the tub while her mother washed her hair. This was a battle that she would not win. Once I’sis was cleaned and hair was washed she was dried off and taken to her room. Regina left for a moment and then came back to find her daughter already in bed and fast asleep. She dropped a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room turning off the light. She went back downstairs and saw that the kitchen was cleaned and Tina sitting in the den watching some show on television. They were going to have their much needed talk.

“We need to talk, Tina.” The older woman told her as she sat down in the chair across from the young woman.

Tina turned off the television, “Talk about what?”

Regina leaned forward, “Talk about what you told me in the kitchen and about your little Jerry Springer moment in my foyer.”

The young woman bit her lip; Regina was calm, a little too calm for her liking. The last time the woman was this calm about something all hell broke loose. She really hoped that she would not lose her job and she hoped that her revelation didn’t make the mayor think any differently of her. Tina had no association with The White family except for a few family gatherings here and there but Emma was only present once or twice. Leo had told David that he was not to have any contact with her father because he turned his offer down to be his henchman. Like the spineless bastard her Uncle David was, he chose to cut himself off from them and they were pretty much nonexistent to them. She had no love for The White family and her uncle but she did love Emma and never forgot about her. Tina was surprised when she saw her cousin walk into the diner it was as if fate answered her prayers.

“What do you want to know, Regina?” She asked.

“How could you recognize Emma? You said you haven’t seen her since she was I’sis age.” She wanted to know.

Tina exhaled slowly, “Emma still looks like she did when she was younger, except she is a lot taller and older. She may have her mother’s chin but she definitely has the Nolan face.”

Regina seemed satisfied with this answer but wanted to know more, “Did you know who I was before you came here? Were you sent to me to send back information to your family?”

The younger woman looked confused, “I didn’t even know who you were when I came to Storybrooke. All I knew was that you were the mayor and you needed a nanny because your wife had died. I don’t have any contact with any of my family anymore and I sure as hell don’t have any contact with The White family, they did nothing but treat us like dirt, all because my father wouldn’t work for Leo.”

Regina looked thoughtful she could definitely use this to her advantage. She could tell Emma that Tina was her cousin and that her parents agreed with her grandfather to send her away because Mary Margaret was expecting another baby. Then again she didn’t want the teen to disown her family she would have to find a different angle to work but she knew that Emma would find out eventually that her mother was pregnant, again.

“I am glad that we have that out in the open. I will still employ you, despite that little situation in my foyer. Why did you ask Belle to join you and Ruby? I thought you and Ruby were starting to get serious with each other?”

“I knew Belle had a major lady boner for Ruby and vice versa. I allowed Ruby to sleep with Belle to get the girl out of her system. I didn’t know that Ruby had told her that I said we had an open relationship and that they could continue fucking each other. Have you seen Belle? Her body is banging of course I wanted a piece of that. She wasn’t receptive to the idea and that is what you walked in on.” The younger woman explained rubbing her sweaty palms on her shorts.

The mayor had to admit that her nanny had a set of balls on her, not only was she going to sleep with Ruby, she was going to try and sleep with Belle as well. Regina remembered what it was like to be that young and to fuck whoever. She and Danielle used to bring a very willing woman to their bed and would have hours of fun.

Regina cleared her throat, “Keep your drama out of my house and away from my daughter. Your first priority is I’sis and her safety, everything else comes second. Watching my daughter is what I hired you for. Now tell me what you know about my supposedly obsession with Emma.” She demanded.

Tina sat back and crossed her legs, right now, she held the power, “I saw it the day that we saw her in the diner and I saw it the other day when she was here. You looked at her like you wanted to devour her whole. Not only that, I overheard you talking to Kathryn about how you enjoyed having Emma over and would love for her to come and work at your office.”

Regina didn’t seem fazed, “All circumstantial.”

The younger woman smiled, “You should be very careful with what you leave around your house. I’ve seen more than enough pictures of Emma and when you had fucked that Cassandra chick in your study, you called out Emma’s name. You called me Emma last night has you came.”

“What are you doing to do? Blackmail me?” She asked she was trying to keep her composure but her stomach was rolling.

Tina rolled her eyes, “I am not going to blackmail you. I want to know why you are so obsessed with her. What are your intentions towards Emma?”

Regina was relieved but she also did not want to reveal about her relationship with Danielle, and how her mother and Mary Margaret ruined her life. She didn’t want to talk about watching her lover die in her arms as her mother pulled the trigger and took Danielle’s life. Regina didn’t want to talk about how her mother tried to get her to be Leo’s bitch. The woman did not want to talk about that but she knew she had to, to try and get Tina to understand.

“I have no intentions to hurt Emma and I am not obsessed with her. Her mother, Mary Margaret told my mother about my relationship with Danielle. My mother thought that my desires were depraved and the fact that I was born with a dick, didn't help matters. She felt that Danielle was not good enough for me; she wanted something better for me. We started sneaking around and Mary Margaret caught us one night as we were making love. I explained to her that she wasn’t to say anything to my mother about it. One day my mother did what she did best sweet talked and manipulated the information from her. Mary Margaret told my mother about Danielle, our secret meetings and so forth. Her excuse was she didn’t want me to lose my mother because my mother loved me so. My mother was not happy and went to confront us about it. My mother wouldn't listen to reason and she pulled out a gun and shot her in the chest. Leo had his men cover it up and made it looked like Danielle was murdered on accident but I knew the truth.”

Although it’s been years the pain was still fresh in her mind and the more she thought about it, the angrier she had gotten.

“I wanted revenge on her because she basically ruined my life. Don’t get me wrong, I loved Mal with everything, and she gave me I’sis. She was not Danielle, so I decided to take something from her because she took something from me.”

Tina looked at the woman in understanding, “You wanted Emma. You knew that losing her daughter would cause Mary Margaret pain.”

Regina nodded, “I had wanted to take Emma away from her and move far away, but then I met Mal we fell in love and I’sis was born. I still wanted her; I kept up with her until she conveniently disappeared. She disappeared right into my town and she became the daughter of my best friend.”

The young woman could not believe what she was hearing this was something that would make a Lifetime movie of the week. Regina had wanted to kidnap her cousin to hurt her aunt because she told a secret. She wanted to know now what she planned on doing to her cousin now.

Tina was a little apprehensive after hearing this, “What do you plan on doing now? I know you’re still not looking for a way to get back at Mary Margaret. That was a long time ago, what do you wish to accomplish?”

Regina smirked, “Don’t worry about what I plan on doing. Just know that no harm will come to your cousin. I would never do anything to hurt Emma; I care about her too much. I just want my revenge and I am going to get it.”

Tina tried not to let her anger show, “Emma is just a piece in your game, if you really cared about her, you wouldn’t put her in an impossible position. She is sixteen years old, Regina she is innocent. I will not stand for this, you will not use my cousin, she deserves better than that.”

Regina did not take kindly to Tina’s tone it was taking a lot for her not to reach over and grab the girl off the chair. She didn’t know who the young woman thought she was but she was not going to tolerate this kind of backtalk and attitude from her. The mayor got up and stalked over to where the young girl was sitting.

“You listen to me, my plans and what I plan on doing with Emma is none of your concern. I will promise you that no harm will come to Emma. As I said, I care about her too much, and I only want to hurt Mary Margaret. If you mention anything about tonight’s conversation to anyone, I will ruin your life so bad, you would lose your funding for school, you would be without a job and I will make sure that no one in the state of Maine or any other states would hire you. Do I make myself clear?” Regina asked her voice laced with venom.

Tina nearly pissed herself, “Crystal, Regina.” She knew that the mayor had that kind of pull. The last thing she wanted was to end up jobless, homeless or possibly working in a strip club. The young woman knew that she would have to sell her soul to the proverbial devil.

 “What can I do to help?” She asked.

Regina smirked she knew Tina would see it her way, “Stop avoiding Emma and be her friend. Do whatever you need to do by any means necessary. Talk to her about fucking me and how you enjoy it. I don’t care, just help me.” She stepped back.

“I will do whatever I can to help you, Regina.” She agreed hoping that it would please the other woman.

The mayor gave a sinister smile, “I knew you would see it my way. By the way, I am going to take a weekend trip to Boston. I have a business matter to attend to, so any plans you had, cancel them. I’sis is your priority this weekend, not your hormones.” She got walked away from her study and upstairs to her room.

Regina entered her room and closed the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed and tried to block tonight’s conversation out of her head. She hoped that Tina would keep her mouth shut and help her out. The mayor couldn’t help but be happy though she had someone who could help her. If anyone could get through to Emma, it would be Tina. She hoped that Emma would be receptive to the woman. The teen would be closer to being hers and this weekend she was going to make sure that Mary Margaret knew that Regina knew where her daughter was.

As she was getting comfortable her mind drifted to the girl and her last text. She wondered what the girl was doing. It drove her crazy at how the teen made her feel like a sixteen year old boy. The fact that Emma was a virgin was enough to send her over the edge. She was going to be the teens first, her last, her everything. The girl would be hers completely and of her own free will and when the dust settles, hopefully Emma will be by her side, her partner in all things.

Regina picked up her phone and looked at the last text that Emma had sent. She didn’t know how to reply and instead of replying she was going to call her instead. She commanded Siri to call Emma and she waited with a baited breath as the phone rang hoping the teen would answer.

“Hey, Regina.” Emma’s warm honey voice floated through the phone.

“Hey yourself. Did you enjoy dinner with your family?” She asked.

She could hear Emma smiling, “Dinner was good, I helped cooked and I talked to mom and dad about my day. How is I’sis?”

Regina couldn’t help but smile herself, “I’sis is doing well she is sleeping right now. She had a really great day at school today. You’ve made a great impression with her; she can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” She relaxed further into her pillows.

“I’m glad that she had a good day. I hope she isn’t the only one that I made an impression on. Did I make one on her mother?” She asked.

“You’ve made a great impression on me. As a matter of fact, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow afternoon.” She admitted.

“I’m glad. You’ve already made quite the impression on me. So what do I owe the pleasure of this call? I know you didn’t call me to talk about my day.”

Regina loved Emma’s bluntness and honesty. The girl always says what is on her mind and is very opinionated and cocky at the same time. She loved Emma’s fire and wanted more of it.

The mayor licked her lips, “I wanted to talk to you about you being on your phone today during the meeting. You are to be present at all times, being on your phone shows lack of respect and shows that you are not interested in what is going on. You are a representation of me and the City of Storybrooke. If you don’t look good, then I don’t look good.”

Emma tried her best to hold her laugh, “You always look good, Regina. I promise not to be on my phone tomorrow during the meeting. Is there anything else?”

Regina could hear the challenge in the girls voice, “As a matter of fact, tomorrow I want you in a skirt, not an obscenely short one, but a skirt nonetheless. You are to change into it after you finished at the school.”

“Why Madam Mayor, do you want to look at my legs?”

The mayor tried not to imagine Emma calling her ‘Madam Mayor’ in that warm voice of hers, “I would love to do more than look at your legs, Emma. This is a very dangerous game that we are playing. You’re playing with fire.”

“What can I say, I like a little danger. What’s wrong with playing with fire? Maybe I want to get burned.” She flirted back.

Regina inhaled and exhaled lowly she was definitely not expecting that remark. She had to say for Emma to be as young as she was; she knew how to flirt on an adult level. This made her wonder if Emma had flirted with someone who was older than her before. The more she talked to the teen the more she wanted to know.

“Have you played with fire before?”

“Only once but I didn’t get a chance to get burned.” Emma replied, “It was nice talking to you, Regina. I need to take a shower and get ready for bed.” The call disconnected.

Regina looked at her phone and threw it on the bed. Her dick was hard and she had no way to release the tension. She gathered herself and decided to take a nice cold shower; she would see a lot of those in her future.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is not obsessed, not obsessed at all. Hope the chapter was satisfactory for you all and answer your questions about Tina. How about Regina turning everything around on Tina to get what she wants. Regina Mills is not to be fucked with!!


	15. Little Miss Likes to Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like the previous chapter but instead it is from Emma's POV, this is pretty much Emma's thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! You guys are getting so spoiled lol...pero you beautiful people deserve it.
> 
> Again thank you for your reviews and your kind messages, your kudos and the bookmarks. Keep em' coming, por favor.

Emma had entered the house and was immediately greeted by her mother. She wanted to talk to the girl and hear all about her day. Emma was more than happy to oblige but she told her mother she wanted to wait until her dad had gotten home, that way she wouldn’t have to tell the same story twice. She did tell her that Regina offered her a job working in her office. Her mother was excited and she would let Emma tell her about the rest of her day when her husband would be home. Emma made her way upstairs to her room, she stripped out of her clothes and put on a pair of sweat shorts and a t-shirt. It was hot as hell outside and she would do anything to cool down. The teen lay down on her bed and pulled out her phone. Her first text went to Belle, followed by Ruby. She wanted to text the older woman first but she didn’t want to come off as too clingy or needy. Emma tried not to think about Tina and Regina fucking each other she was a little jealous. She had to imagine what it was like to be touched by the woman but Tina was living the reality. One thing that caught her attention was that Regina had said that they had ended things and they were no longer sleeping with each other. Regina also mentioned that she had her attention on someone else she was curious as to who it was and if it was her. They flirted for sure but the woman had yet to make a move. She knew Regina was concerned about the whole age issue, it bothered her too, but no one else would have to know except for the two of them.

With a frustrated sigh she decided to text the woman who was haunting her fantasies and her waking life. Ruby and Belle seemed to be ignoring her, so she looked up Regina’s number and sent her a text.

_“Thank you for today, Regina. Although, it was kind of boring, you made it much better.”~E_

She put her phone down and decided to watch a show she recorded on her DVR while she waited for Regina to reply. The teen did not have to wait long as her phone chimed signaling a text message.

_“The pleasure is all mine, Emma. You made my day much better too. Did you tell your parents about your day?”~R_

The teen was excited to get a reply back so soon. She wondered if the woman was waiting for her text.

_“Not yet, I told mom about your job offer and I told her I would wait until dad got home to tell them about the rest of my day Mom did say something about keeping me out of trouble. Don’t they know that I can get in trouble with you? ;-)?”~E_

Emma was surprised at how she could turn an innocent phrase into something so flirty. Her friends back in Boston told her she was a natural flirt and sometimes she flirts without even realizing that she is. She gave up on watching her show and waited for Regina’s response.

_“It depends on what kind of trouble you get into. I’m the mayor so I can correct and punish you to the way I see fit. Have you ever been punished before, Emma?”~R_

The teen blushed at the response she had a feeling she was getting in over her head. How was she supposed to respond to that question? She wanted to know what Regina meant by correcting and punishing her.

_“I’ve never been punished, I’ve been a good girl, remember? Maybe I should be a bad girl to see how I would be punished.”~E_

Emma smiled at her response it was flirty but she also wanted to remind Regina that she was still innocent. The teen has always been told to be a good girl and good girls get rewarded. She tried so hard to be good for her family but it was hard because she had an inner bad girl that wanted to play. They kept her in a cage and sheltered her from all of the bad in the world, even though, she knew what her grandfather did for a living.

_“Would you be my bad girl?”~R_

The young girl smiled she would be more than her bad girl she would be whatever she wanted her to be. The burning desire for Regina was strong which scared her because she has only known the woman for about two weeks now and she found herself deeply attracted to the woman. She heard a knock at the door and saw her father peep her head in.

“Dinner is just about done, why don’t you come down and make the salad.” He told her.

Emma smiled, “I’ll be down in just a minute, dad.” She turned back to her phone and sent out the last text.

_“I’ll be whatever you want me to be. Think about that, Madam Mayor. I gotta go dinner is ready, x.~E_

She left her phone on the bed and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mom had already finished dinner and waiting on the counter was the bowl and ingredients for the salad. Emma went about preparing the dish as she carried on a conversation with her parents about their day and her day. The more time they spent together and did things as a family the more she felt like they were truly a family. She embraced them as mom and dad and wouldn’t think of them as anything else.

Dinner was a delightful affair Emma regaled them with tales of her day at the school and also told them about her afternoon with Regina. They were delighted that Emma was working even though it was part time and that she was making a way for herself. Kathryn loved the fact that Emma was so goal oriented and that she really knew what she wanted out of life. She wondered if her parents knew what the teen had wanted.

“Sounds like you had a good day kid. I am so happy for you.” Fred praised his daughter.

Emma blushed, “Thank you, dad. I don’t know how many days a week I will be working.”

Kathryn patted her hand, “I am sure, Regina would not make you work that hard. You are also volunteering at the school. I just hope you will still have time for us with all this excitement.”

The teen gave her mother an understanding smile, “I will always make time for you guys. You’re my parents.”

The rest of dinner was enjoyable filled with laughter and lots of good food. Emma was enjoying herself and even offered to clean up the kitchen since her mom and dad did most of the cooking. Once the dishes were done they settled into the family room to watch a movie. Instead of Emma lying on the floor this time she sat down with her parent’s laying her head on her mother’s lap and her feet in her dad’s lap. She sighed in contentment as her mother started playing in her hair. The movie was over and Emma excused herself giving her parents both kisses on their cheeks before heading upstairs. She loved being with them but she didn’t want to take away from their alone time or whatever they do when she is not around. The teen tried not to think about that as she made her way upstairs. She looked at her phone and did not see any messages from Regina but she did see two from Ruby and one from Belle. Instead of texting them back she decided to call the instead. She called Belle first since hers said “911”.

“Hey Belle, what’s the emergency?” She asked.

Belle was crying, “I caught Ruby and Tina in the bed together and Tina asked me to join them. We had a huge argument and Regina came home.” She explained through bouts of crying.

Emma sighed softly feeling bad for her friend, “What do you mean you caught Tina and Ruby in the bed together? Didn’t you say that they had an open relationship?”

“Ruby told me earlier today that she was going to leave Tina and be with me. She told me that she was tired of denying her feelings for me. She went over there to tell Tina it was over and they ended up in bed together. Ruby had no intention of leaving Tina.” The other girl explained.

Emma shook her head how did she get mixed up in this was beyond her. Her friends were older than she was and they were fucking up their love lives already. She’s living her own little soap opera. This is why she kept to herself at time because of all the drama that people go through.

“I’m sorry you are going through this, Belle. I’m not really good in these kinds of things and I am happy that you can confide in me. The only thing I can say is take a step back from Ruby and Tina and deal with your feelings. You are in love with Ruby and don’t deny it because I’ve seen the looks shared between the two of you. I know Ruby also loves you but she loves Tina also. You have to stop and ask yourself is Ruby worth all this heartache and pain because she is yo-yoing between you and Tina.” She was king of happy that Tina was no longer interested in Regina but what she was doing with Ruby and Belle was downright horrible.

Belle sniffled, “I know Emma my head understands that but my heart doesn’t. Ruby made me feel alive and she made my body feel like pure heaven. How can I just get over that and let it go?”

The teen sighed, “Only time. Time heals all and if it’s meant for you and Ruby to be together then you will be. Just enjoy yourself, it’s your senior year, you will be off to college and you will meet other people and explore.”

She may be young but she knew enough about life and love to get through anything. She really felt sorry for her friend though. What Ruby did is pretty shitty and Tina was even shittier but they were all adults, it was their life.

“You’re right, Emma. For jailbait you sure are smart when it comes to matters of the heart.” She teased.

Emma laughed, “I am an old soul, wise beyond my years. I may be young but I know enough to understand. I’m going to go hop in the shower, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

The other girl agreed and the call disconnected, Emma fell back on the bed with a sigh. Why do people have to make things so complicated? She decided not to call Ruby she didn’t feel like hearing anymore of their drama. Listing to Belle was enough to give her headache. She wanted to take a shower but decided to wait a minute. She was glad she had though because she would have missed a call from Regina.

“Hey, Regina.” She answered the phone.

“Hey yourself. Did you enjoy dinner with your family?” Regina’s sultry voice filtered in Emma’s ears.

Emma couldn’t keep the smile out of her voice, “Dinner was good, I helped cooked and I talked to mom and dad about my day. How is I’sis?”

She asked thinking about the little girl who had somehow wormed her way into her heart. Emma liked kids and kids seemed to like her. She was happy to be around them then there are times that she was happy to be away from them. With I’sis though, she found herself wanting to be around the girl more.

“I’sis is doing well she is sleeping right now. She had a really great day at school today. You’ve made a great impression with her; she can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” She could hear Regina smiling.

“I’m glad that she had a good day. I hope she isn’t the only one that I made an impression on. Did I make one on her mother?” She asked. Emma knew she did but she wanted to hear the woman say it herself.

“You’ve made a great impression on me. As a matter of fact, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow afternoon.” The woman admitted. This caused Emma to smile even more, she loved that she had this effect on the older woman.

Emma was tired of playing it safe and wanted to try and push Regina’s buttons, “I’m glad. You’ve already made quite the impression on me. So what do I owe the pleasure of this call? I know you didn’t call me to talk about my day.”

She could hear Regina’s intake of breath, “I wanted to talk to you about you being on your phone today during the meeting. You are to be present at all times, being on your phone shows lack of respect and shows that you are not interested in what is going on. You are a representation of me and the City of Storybrooke. If you don’t look good, then I don’t look good.”

 Emma tried her best to hold her laugh, “You always look good, Regina. I promise not to be on my phone tomorrow during the meeting. Is there anything else?” She challenged.

“As a matter of fact, tomorrow I want you in a skirt, not an obscenely short one, but a skirt nonetheless. You are to change into it after you finished at the school.” The older woman told her.

The teen giggled, “Why Madam Mayor, do you want to look at my legs?”

“I would love to do more than look at your legs, Emma. This is a very dangerous game that we are playing. You’re playing with fire.” Regina replied in a very seductive voice.

This gave Emma goosebumps over her skin and a tingling sensation between her legs. This woman had a way of making her feel all of these things without even touching her.

“What can I say, I like a little danger. What’s wrong with playing with fire? Maybe I want to get burned.” She flirted back.

“Have you played with fire before?”

Emma decided to play coy, “Only once but I didn’t get a chance to get burned.” Emma replied, “It was nice talking to you, Regina. I need to take a shower and get ready for bed.” The call disconnected.

Emma threw her phone down on the bed and smiled. She knew that it was rude to disconnect the call like she did. Her grandmother always told her that it’s better to keep them in suspense and have them come back for more. A woman should never play all of her cards some things its best to keep close to your chest. The teen got off the bed and headed to take her shower and got ready for bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter all translated, I am looking it over for any mistakes. I shall put it up shortly. The next chapter is full of SQ goodness. Let me know what you guys think!!!


	16. Sweet Sweet Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a writing fool lol. I was going to write out another chapter before posting this one but decided against it. You've been so awesome, why not give you more. Enjoy!!
> 
> Again translated work, no beta and grammatical errors are my own.

The rest of the week went smoothly; Regina and Emma had fallen into some sort of a routine. Emma would come to City Hall after she finished at the school and Regina would explain to her the ins and outs of her job. They would even have a late lunch before meetings or when Regina needed a break from endless paperwork. True to her word Emma’s phone was put away during meetings and when she was doing something for the mayor. The teen even started wearing skirts more often which made Regina happy. The woman enjoyed seeing the girl’s legs, they were long and muscular, and she wondered if the girl worked out at all. They still teased each other while they worked but kept it to a minimum but when they went home for the evening, they teased some more. Regina had to admit she liked it; Emma made her feel young again and this feeling made her feel lighter. Although, they see each other during the day, they talk on the phone at night until it was time for Emma to go to bed. This thrilled the other woman to no end because Emma was talking and coming to her willingly, the only thing she needed now was to get Emma over to her house.

She hoped that Tina was working on getting her to come over and hang out with her and I’sis. Tina had mentioned that Emma had been showing some reluctance since she spends several hours with I’sis at school and several hours with Regina at the office. She also mentioned that the teen wanted to make sure she spent a lot of time with her parents. The mayor could understand that and didn’t want to monopolize all of Emma’s time, so she suggested that Tina invite her over on the weekend perhaps a Saturday or Sunday. The younger woman assured her that she could get Emma to come over on a Sunday for a few hours.

Regina was happy about that but her happiness was short lived when she realized that today was Friday and she would be required to be in Boston tomorrow, per her mother’s demand. She had to mentally prepare herself for being around her enemies for the sake of peace, for her mother. Regina can go make nice and taunt Mary Margaret about her daughter and tell her that Emma had taken to calling Kathryn and Fred ‘mom and dad’. This was going to be glorious and she knew without a doubt that the woman would be calling Kathryn and giving her a piece of her mind. She would have to make sure to give Kathryn the heads up though so her best friend wouldn’t be taken by surprise. Regina looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:25; Emma would be in her office in five minutes. She made sure she had the envelope out that contained Emma’s first check. The teen wasn’t supposed to get paid this week, since she started this week, but she didn’t want the girl to feel left out. It was 3:30 when her door opened and in walked Emma, looking as beautiful as ever. The girl was wearing a black mini skirt that reached mid-thigh, a white top with a black and white plaid shirt covering it. It was Friday so she made exceptions for the girl’s casual dress. Emma looked down right delectable and it caused blood to flow towards her neither regions.

“I’m here on time and ready for work.” Emma’s voice broke through Regina’s fog.

Regina smiled, “That you are, Emma that you are. Come in and sit down we have some things to discuss.”

Emma frowned and closed the door behind her taking a seat in her normal chair. She wondered what Regina had to talk to her about. The teen hoped that Regina did not want her coming here anymore. She loved being around Regina being around the woman made Emma happy and gave her material for her fantasies.

“Is there something wrong, Regina?” She asked.

Regina gave her a warm smile, “Nothing is wrong Emma. I wanted to give you this.” She handed the envelope over to the girl.

Emma took the envelope cautiously and looked inside of it to her surprise it was her first check. It was way more than she expected but she was not going to complain one bit. She felt like a grown up earning her own money.

“Wow! Thank you, Regina. This is too much though.” She got up and hugged the older woman.

Regina stiffened and then relaxed and returned the hug reveling in the contact. This was the first time that she hand Emma had any real physical contact outside of touches on the hands or arm. The hug was very welcomed and Regina wanted more of them and didn’t want the moment to end. She could get used to having the girl in her arms in more ways than one.

“It’s more than enough Emma. You’ve put in a lot of work this week and you deserve your pay.” The hug ended and Regina could hear Emma let out a little whimper of disappointment. She ignored it, “Now, this comes with a great responsibility. Don’t spend it all in one place and make sure you set up a bank account and when you do, let me know, so I can start having your pay deposited into your account automatically.”

Emma gave her an enigmatic smile, “I think mom will be more than happy to help me set up an account for my money. So what are we going to do today?” She asked as she put the envelope in her bag.

The mayor held up some papers, “Today since we do not have any meetings, you are going to help me go over the proposal for the new basketball court.”

The teen rolled her eyes, “Seriously? Don’t you take the time out from doing boring paper work? It’s Friday.” She whined.

Regina chuckled, “A mayor’s job is never done. She rarely gets time to goof off and put work off. I want your opinion on it and since you are a youth this will benefit you as well.”

“I don’t play basketball in the park though. I play basketball in my backyard with my dad. How would the basketball park benefit me?”

“You are the voice of the young people, Emma. You can look at this from a teenagers or young adult’s point of view. Your input is a valuable asset for me and this office.” The mayor was telling the truth.

Emma searched the woman’s eyes for any kind of deceptions and she didn’t feel her lie detector going off. She knew that Regina was being sincere she did like the fact that she would have a say so over the proposal.

“You drive a hard bargain, Madam Mayor. I will be glad to look over the proposal with you. Let me bring a chair over.” She walked over to get her chair but was stopped by Regina.

Regina put her hand on Emma’s arm and stopped her she didn’t want Emma to sit on a chair; she wanted her to sit on her lap. She just hoped Emma was okay with the close contact.

“You don’t have to worry about a chair. Why don’t you come sit on my lap, it will be easier for the both of us.” She cocked her head to the side waiting on the teens answer.

Emma was a little apprehensive about this it was tempting as hell she would have loved nothing more than to be close to Regina. The logical side told her that it would be wrong because the woman was older than she was. She feared that someone would walk in and catch them in a compromising position. The other side wanted this and told her that it wouldn’t be that bad. Regina’s secretary was gone for the day and it was just them in the office. The teen decided to go with it, this may be the last time she could be this close to the woman.

Regina watched as the emotions played across the young girls face. She knew she was too forward but she wanted to see if Emma wanted to up their game a little bit. The mayor waited with a baited breath and exhaled as she saw Emma walking back to her. She moved back from her desk allowing space for the young girl to sit. The girl sat down on her lap and Regina moved her chair closer to the desk.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

Emma shook her head, “No, not at all. I quite like it.”

The woman could smell Emma’s shampoo a scent that she has come to associate with the girl, “I knew you would. This isn’t going to be a regular thing unless you want it to be.”

Emma felt the butterflies moving around her stomach, “I wouldn’t mind being this close to you. Your lap is quite comfortable a girl could get used to this.”

Regina just hoped her little friend would stay dormant, “Right, let’s get down to it.” She picked up the folder and began explaining to Emma what the proposal entailed.

Emma enjoyed the close contact and the feel of Regina’s breath upon her skin. She tried to pay attention to what the woman was saying and asking the appropriate questions when needed. She felt that the explanation was very well written and thought out. Most cities in Maine have recreational teams and Storybrooke should have the same. She explained this to Regina and made a point that it would bring more revenue into her city. Children, teens and young adults could interact with other people their age from different cities and this could even bring tourism to Storybrooke as well.

“In my honest opinion, Regina, I think you should go ahead and approve it. There is nothing wrong with this at all. You have to look at this from a financial point of view and what is best for the city.” She hoped she stated her case.

Regina was amazed at how well informed Emma was and how she composed her argument, “Well, Miss. Midas, it seems as if you’ve stated your case and I will approve the proposal.”

The teen cheered, “Yes! How was that, Madam Mayor?”

“You would make a great politician, Emma. You are well informed and you know your stuff.” She replied noticing that Emma had made no move to get off her lap.

“It comes naturally. Now that we’ve approved the proposal, what are we going to do now?” She asked.

Emma really hoped that Regina wasn’t going to make her get off her lap. She was enjoying the closeness and knew that this may be the last time. The teen was going to enjoy this as much as she can.

“Well, I do have another proposal to look over; if you want, you can look over it with me.” She offered.

The young girl licked her lips even though Regina could not see her, “I would definitely like that. I love being this close to you. I’ve had fantasies involving you and your office.”

Regina had to make sure that she heard Emma correctly, “You’ve had fantasies? What kind of fantasies? Aren’t you a little young for that?”

Emma was thankful that she wasn’t looking at the woman, “Yes, I’ve had fantasies about us exchanging kisses on your couch or me sitting on your desk and kissing. They are all innocent of course.” She teased ignoring the last question.

It was Regina’s turn to lick her lips trying to keep her hands to herself, “You’re far from innocent, Emma. The way you’ve been teasing me, the conversations that we’ve had lets me know that you want me as much as I want you.”

“Tell me, Regina how many times do you masturbate thinking about me?”

Regina could not believe her ears; Emma was basically asking her if she had masturbated to fantasies of her. She got off to images of Emma all the time that was no secret she had all sorts of images playing in her mind in regards to the teen. They used to make her feel dirty and perverted but they were just fantasies, it wasn’t like she was acting them out in real life.

“I don’t think that is an appropriate question to ask, Em-ma. We are crossing over into very inappropriate territory.” She pushed wanting to see if Emma would push back.

Emma shifted on Regina’s lap so that she was now facing the woman her legs on both sides of the woman’s lap, “We are already in inappropriate territory. I’m sitting on your lap right now with my legs on either side of you.” She smirked, “And your little friend was standing at attention near my ass. So tell me, Regina, how many times to do you masturbate thinking about me?”

Regina’s eyes flicked between Emma’s eyes and Emma’s lips she wanted nothing more than to take that bottom lip and nibble on it, “All the time. You’re just so beautiful and I want nothing more than to be inside of you.” She confessed.

The teen let out a soft moan, “I want you inside me too, Regina. I want to come all over your glorious cock again and again.” She let her hand travel between their bodies and began unbuttoning the older woman’s slacks.

“I want you Regina and I know you want me too. Let’s make the fantasy a reality.”

Regina woke up to Emma staring at her with mild amusement. It was a fucking dream but it seemed so real. The mayor sat up and straightened herself, “I’m sorry, Emma. I must have fallen asleep. How long have you been here?”

The teen couldn’t contain her smirk, “Well, it is now 3:35, so I would say about five minutes. I tried waking you up. Did anyone ever tell you that you slept like the dead?”

The older woman took a look at Emma and saw that she was in a pair of grey cargo shorts and a white and black _Beatle’s_ shirt with a pair of black and grey _Chuck Taylor’s_. She looked nothing like the dream version.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night. I had a lot of things on my mind. Since today is Friday and we have no meetings, it’s going to be a pretty short day.”

Emma frowned, “Why don’t you have any meetings today?” She sat down in her usual spot.

Regina ran her fingers through her hair, “I am leaving this evening for a business trip this weekend.”

“That’s disappointing; I was looking forward to spending the afternoon with you.” She loved spending time with the woman.

“I know but I will be back on Sunday morning. Maybe you can come over and go swimming with I’sis. I am sure she would love to see you, since she will not get a chance to see you tomorrow.” The words were out of her mouth before she could take them back. The thought of Emma parading around in her backyard in nothing but a bikini was not helping the situation in her pants.

Emma liked the idea of swimming at Regina’s she could give the woman a glimpse of her body as she was playing with I’sis in the pool. She wondered if Tina would be there as well, the girl had been reaching out to her for them to spend time together.

“We can do Sunday, it’s normally a lazy day for us and I am sure that mom and dad would want some alone time. I have a question to ask though.” She queried.

Regina cocked her head to the side looking into green eyes, “What is your question?”

The young girl looked the older woman in the eyes, “This isn’t a ploy to get me over to your house so you can see me half naked is it?”

She could not put anything past the girl, “Maybe it is. You don’t have a problem with that, Miss. Midas, do you?”

“It’s no problem at all. I will tell you this though, if you wanted to see me half naked, you didn’t have to use a pool as a way to do it.” She teased back, the game was afoot.

Regina had to think for a minute Emma was telling her in plain English that she could see the young girl naked. She felt like she entered a bizarre world and this is a fantasy that is becoming a reality.

“I will keep that in mind but I do have something for you, to reward you for all of your hard work this week.” She handed the girl the envelope on her desk.

Emma looked at the envelope with curiosity before taking it, “Thank you, Regina.” She opened the envelope and saw that it was a check made out to her in the amount of $560.75 “Oh my God!” She squealed in excitement.

“Regina this is entirely too much. I’ve only been here a week.” She got up and hugged the woman.

Regina returned the hug trying not to think of her dream but also enjoying the fact that she had the girl in her arms, “You’ve been very helpful this week, Emma. I wanted to reward you for your success. Technically you were supposed to get paid the week after next since you started in the middle of the pay period. I thought it was only fair.”

Emma broke the hug looking at Regina, “Thank you so much! I can’t wait to show mom and dad. They already opened up a bank account for me. I feel like a grown up working and making money.”

Regina kept her hand on the girl’s arm, “Don’t grow up to fast and don’t spend it all in one place.”

“I won’t I’m very responsible when it comes to money, besides school starts up in another month, I want to have money saved up to do a lot of things since it is my last year.”

Regina realized that Emma would be a senior this year and that this would be her last year in Storybrooke before she went off to school. She found herself wondering what the teen’s plans were after she graduated. The girl was smart had a 4.0 GPA and could get into any school in the United States. The thought of the girl leaving saddened her she just got her only to lose her again. She pushed the sad thoughts aside.

“Your senior year is always your best year. Enjoy it and make the most of it, you only get one chance.” She told her.

Emma gave her a toothy smile, “I know, mom and dad already told me this. So what else are we going to do today?”

“Nothing, I wanted you to come here today so I can give you your check and have a moment alone with you.” She told her honestly.

Emma could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, “I enjoy being alone with you too. This is so weird, I’ve known you for two weeks and it feels as if I’ve known you longer than that. I’m not one to be attracted to someone so quickly. Normally, I like to take my time to build an emotional connection with someone before I build on anything else.”

Regina made a mental note about this, if Emma wanted an emotional connection, then an emotional connection she would receive. She remember reading something about demisexuality awhile back, to think of Emma could be demisexual made it a little easier for her.

“You’re demisexual then? There is nothing wrong with being who you are, it doesn’t define you and it doesn’t make you different. If you haven’t noticed, I’m quite attracted to you too, more than you even know.” She told her she never wanted to lie to the girl.

Emma smiled, “I don’t know if I fall under the demisexual umbrella since I am pretty much attracted to you in a more than friendly way.”

Regina chuckled as she stood up to gather her things, “You don’t have to really label yourself as anything. People get so caught up in labels that they forget to be proud of who they are. You’re a beautiful and healthy young woman. That’s all that matters.”

Emma took the older woman’s que and picked up her bag, “You and mom are so progressive. Mary Margaret and Leo tried to shove me in a box and made me feel ashamed of what I felt.” Her eyes widened as she let that last part slip.

The mayor found herself growing frustrated on Emma’s behalf of course her mother and grandfather would try to silence the teen. She felt a little satisfaction when Emma referred to them by name instead of ‘mom’ and ‘grandfather’.

“Your parents are very open minded and I am open minded considering I love women. My mother was pretty much the same way that whoever Mary Margaret or Leo is to you.”

Emma looked at Regina with a curiosity how could Regina not know that she was Mary Margaret and David’s daughter. She decided to let that little bit go and move on to other topics.

“I have another question for you.” She stated as they walked out of the office.

Regina laughed, “You don’t have to keep saying that you have a question, just ask, dear. I will do my best to answer.”

The teen looked sheepish, “Sorry. It’s about I’sis, who was her donor? I ask because she looks like you.”

This was a question that she was not expecting; she didn’t think that Emma would ask. She didn’t even think about how she was going to explain her friend. Regina was far from ashamed she was quite proud of it but she didn’t want Emma to look at her differently.

Emma took the woman’s silence as a way to not answer the question, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you in any way.” She apologized.

They made their way to the car and got in, “You didn’t offend me Emma. I just wanted to have this conversation out of earshot of anyone who is in the building.” Regina started the car, “There isn’t a donor. I am I’sis’ biological mother.”

The teen looked at Regina, “So, you put your egg inside of your wife for her to carry.” It wasn’t a question but a statement.

The mayor licked her lips, “No, Emma. I impregnated Mal.”

Emma was confused she understood biology and two women could not biologically produce a baby unless there was science involved. She knew that it was possible but she didn’t think it was one hundred percent effective. Her mind tried to work through the process but was coming up blank.

“I understand biology, but how is it possible.”

The car came to a stop at a red light Regina turned to look at Emma, “I was born with a penis.” She waited for Emma’s response.

“That’s cool. I would ask if it’s fully functional but I already know the answer since you have a child.” She responded it was a little strange but she didn’t care either way.

Regina was surprised at how cool Emma was about it. She expected the girl to react with disgust or treat her like a freak. Her response made the mayor feel better and that Emma was accepting of who she is.

“Thank you for not asking. You’re not weirded out or think any differently of me?” She asked feeling a little insecure.

Emma looked at her, “Nope, you’re just Regina, mother of I’sis. You just have something that makes you special and unique. So how many hard ons have you had?”

The mayor rolled her eyes she should have known that it was coming, “Quite a lot thanks to you.”

Emma giggled, “What can I say? I’m good at what I do. How do you hide it? I mean some of your slacks are form fitting as is your yoga pants.”

Regina turned down Main Street, “I have special underwear that I use to conceal it. When I am at home I go without because I am in my home. Tina knows about it and so does I’sis, I don’t have to hide.”

“That’s understandable. Now, that I know, I hope you don’t hide from me.”

Regina gave her a skeptical look, “You say that now but once you’ve actually seen it, you may think differently.”

Emma gave her a reassuring smile, “I would never look at you differently, if anything, it will make my fantasies even better. Tell me, Your Majesty, how many times have you masturbated to thoughts of me?”

“This escalated quickly.” Regina joked before continuing, “Wouldn’t you like to know? A woman never tells.” She left it at that.

The teen pouted, “Spoil my fun.” She crossed her arms.

Regina though pouting Emma was the cutest thing, “We can have more fun when I come back. It will definitely be worth it.” She pulled into Emma’s driveway, “Here we are my, lady.”

Emma sighed and picked her bag up off the floor, “Thank you again, Regina. I love spending time with you. Have a safe trip and text me when you can.”

The older woman smiled, “I will. You behave and I will see you on Sunday.”

Emma got out of the car and closed the door. She gave a small wave to Regina and went into the house. Once Emma was in the house safely, Regina put the car in reverse and headed down the driveway. She made the journey to her house so she could pack and get ready for her trip.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all Regina has a fantasy but I had to make you think it was reality. The next chapter should be up soon-ish it may be today it may be tomorrow. I really have no set schedule to post.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	17. When Fantasy Becomes Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have another chapter! Three updates in three days, how awesome is that?! I am seriously spoiling you guys but you are spoiling me as well. We'll call it mutual spoilage, no?
> 
> 50k words...that is a lot.

Regina decided not to make the drive to Boston tonight; she wanted to leave Saturday much to her mother’s dismay. Cora tried to use intimidation to get her daughter to come early but she stood her ground. She hated that her mother still had this control over her. Honestly, she wanted to be free to live her life, without her mother condemning it every time she turns around. Sometimes she wished she was the older sister it seemed she didn’t care what Zelena she was free to do whatever she pleased but Regina was the one who faced her manipulations and her punishments. It’s one of the reasons why she and Zelena aren’t as close as they used to be growing up but they do maintain a civil relationship because of her niece. Regina was in the middle of packing while her daughter sat on her bed writing in her workbook. She was oblivious to the turmoil her mother was facing right now about going to Boston. She would see her mother and she would also see Mary Margaret too, this was a no win situation for her but she would make the best of it.

“Hey, Regina, I wanted to let you know that dinner is ready?” Tina broke through the older woman’s thoughts.

Regina gave her a grateful smile, “Thank you Tina. Why don’t you go ahead and take I’sis down, I’ll be down in a moment.”

The younger woman gathered the little girl and left Regina alone in her room. She took a moment to lie down and think about her day. Telling Emma about her little friend gave her a huge relief and the fact that the teen did not freak out made it all the better. She accepted it and continued with their banter there was no awkwardness and Emma didn’t look at her like a freak. Regina knew she wasn’t a freak she was proud of her member and she had satisfied more than enough women with it. The only one she wanted to satisfy was three streets away and currently sixteen. The mayor pushed all Emma related thoughts out of her mind and made her way downstairs, she could do the rest of her packing later.

Dinner was an uneventful affair, I’sis was quiet and the conversation between Regina and Tina wasn’t any better. Tina told Regina how she tried engaging Emma but was not having any success. The young woman had a feeling that maybe she heard about what happened between Ruby, Belle and herself. She would try again this weekend hoping the girl would bite, this whole thing was fucked up, but this would also give her a chance to spend time with the girl she hasn’t seen in years.

“I want you to know that I’ve invited Emma over on Sunday to go swimming.” Regina mentioned casually.

Tina perked up at this, “How did you manage to do that? I’ve been trying for three days to get her to come over.”

Regina wiped her mouth, “We were talking and I asked. She said she would come over so Kathryn and Fred could have time to themselves.”

The young woman smiled, “You asked just like that? And she accepted?”

“That she did. I am glad that she is coming over maybe this will help you in the process. You’ve said that she’s been pretty much ignoring you. So use this time to your advantage for the both of us.” The woman gave her a wicked smile.

Tina smiled in return, “I like the way you think, Regina. So are you ready to go meet with Mary Margaret and family?”

Regina had told Tina the truth about her out of town visit, since she knew everything involving the mayor and The White family. If she wanted to keep Tina on her side she needed to be truthful with her. Regina realized that she had to do things the right way if she wanted her plans to go off without any problems.

“I am not looking forward to it at all. I feel like I am heading for my execution trying to be nice to them.”

“Well, it’s only for one day, it’s not like you have to spend a week in their presence. Go make nice and then come home, simple as that. You can come back and continue playing your game with Emma.” Tina mocked jokingly.

Regina rolled her eyes, “I should have never told you about that. We’re just having fun think of it as foreplay.”

Tina laughed, “How long are you going to have foreplay before getting to the main event. You have needs and I know cold showers are not going to help in the long run.”

Regina knew that Tina had a point but she tried not think about it, “What do you expect me to do? She can consent but I can’t stop thinking of the parental aspect. I’sis may be young but there will come a time where she will be sixteen and I would have someone’s head if they thought about being with my daughter.”

Tina looked over at I’sis to make sure that she wasn’t paying attention to their conversation. She was satisfied as she saw the girl engrossed in some show on her tablet. This was not a conversation meant for little eyes to lip read.

“Stop thinking like a parent, I get it. Emma is young and I can’t believe I am encouraging this but you can still do things that do not involve actual sex. There is mutual masturbation, oral, and even intimacy of a non-sexual nature. You don’t have to fuck her until you and she feel comfortable enough to go there.” She felt like she was having this conversation with a teenager.

The mayor knew about the different ways of having sex without really having sex. She just hoped that Emma would be receptive but she knew she couldn’t rush things, it’s only been two weeks and it is entirely too soon to try and put her hands on her. Then again maybe she could get Emma to put her hands on herself but she would have to get to know Emma a little better before going there.

“I will keep that in mind. Right now, I just want to get to know her and go from there. I have to stop thinking with my dick and use my head. When everything is all said and done, I don’t want her to think that I used her.”

Tina turned serious for a moment, “But you are using her. You’re using her to get back at Mary Margaret.”

The older woman sighed, “I know but hopefully she can overlook that and see the good in me.”

“Make sure that you want to go through with this. It may blow up in your face and you could get hurt, Emma would definitely get hurt and you can lose her.” Tina got up and gathered the dirty dishes.

Regina handed her plate to Tina and finished off her glass of wine. She tapped the table to get her daughter’s attention. The girl was pretty much hypnotized by the cartoon she sees on the screen. Normally, Regina does not allow her to have her tablet at the table, but she knew that she and Tina would be having a conversation. She signed to her daughter that she needed to take a bath and get ready for bed.

I’sis tried to argue but thought against it when her mother gave her a stern look. The little girl knew that when her mother gave her that look there was no room for argument. She turned off her tablet and got up from the table. Sometimes being little sucked she never got to do anything cool. The mother and daughter went upstairs and went about their nightly routine. I’sis was bathed and now in the bed and Regina went back to packing her bag. She could hear Tina talking to someone, it was probably Ruby or maybe one of her other friends. Once her packing was done Regina decided that she would take a bath, it had been a long time, since she’s enjoyed a nice soak in the tub. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the water making sure to add a generous amount of vanilla scented bubble bath. As the water was running she walked to Tina’s room and let her know that she was in the bathtub.

The young woman nodded her head in acknowledgment and Regina made her way back to the bathroom, making sure to grab her phone. She turned off the water and stripped before getting in the water. It was warm and inviting, just the way she liked it, she let out a sigh of contentment as she slipped further in the water. Her mind wandered to Emma again and wondered if she was talking to her parents or if they were out celebrating. She didn’t have to wonder anymore as her phone rung she looked at the caller id and saw that it was the girl in question.

“I thought you would be out celebrating your first pay check?” She asked as she settled into the water.

“Nope, mom is stuck at the office. So we are going to do something tomorrow. Dad did fix dinner though.” The teen replied oblivious to whatever Regina was doing on the other side. “Are you on your way to your destination?”

“No, I decided to wait until tomorrow, I wanted to spend the evening with I’sis, so I will be leaving early in the morning.” She replied, “So what are you doing?”

Emma cleared her throat, “I am in my room trying to watch T.V. and I couldn’t concentrate because I was thinking about something.”

Regina was curious as to what the teen was thinking about. She wanted to know if the teen was thinking about her or if she was thinking about someone else.

“What are you thinking about? You can tell me, I don’t bite and it will be between just the two of us.” She reassured the girl.

She heard Emma sigh, “This may seem a little forward but I was thinking about you. I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately. I know you have been thinking of me too, you’ve told me that much.”

Regina exhaled softly this was not the conversation she wanted to have while in the bathtub. This would have been better suited if they were face to face. Then again them being separate is a good thing she can control her hands.

“It’s not forward at all, I admire a woman who speaks her mind and goes for what she wants. I do think about you a little too much to be honest. You’ve consumed my thoughts and seeing you every day makes it bearable.” She put the phone on speaker and placed it on the edge of the tub away from the water.

“You sound like you are either washing dishes or taking a bath. Which one is it?”

“Why don’t you guess. I will tell you yes or no.” She replied with a sultry tone.

Emma inhaled sharply, “What do I get if I guess correctly?”

Regina smirked, “You can have whatever you like, within reason of course.”

This was entirely too easy, like taking candy from a baby or should she say a teenager. Regina still wanted to woo the girl and let her know that she isn’t just after her for sex.

“If I guess correctly how about when I see you on Sunday, you show me your great big, bedroom.” She kept it light.

To say Regina was disappointed was an understatement, “I will be more than happy to show you my bedroom. I can show you were all the magic happens, you’ll never see a room better than mine. Now guess what I am doing?”

Emma took a few moments before answering, “Well, I know you have Tina, so she could be doing dishes. So my guess is you’re in the bathtub, Madam Mayor.”

Regina would never get tired of Emma calling her that, “Is that your final answer? You don’t want to phone a friend or use a life line?”

“That is my final answer for one million dollars, Regina.” She laughed glad that Regina got her reference.

“Well then, you are correct, Emma. I am taking a bath, the water is nice and warm, there are bubbles in here. The only thing missing is someone special though.”

“Would that someone special be me?” She asked innocently.

Regina laughed, “Wouldn’t you like to know? You’re quite over there, what are you doing?”

Emma could lie or tell her the truth, “I am thinking about you in the bathtub with bubbles. It’s quite sexy if you ask me.”

The older woman had a wicked smile on her face, “What would you know about sexy? You’re supposed to be innocent.”

“I am sixteen not six and I know what sexy is. You should know that I am not as innocent as people think I am.” She continued teasing she had a feeling that the woman was enjoying this.

Regina bit her lip trying to bite back a moan, “I’ll be the judge of that. Are you wet right now?”

Emma tried her hardest not to blush, “I’m so wet that I am practically slippery.”

The older woman was no longer surprised at Emma. The girl was obviously well versed in flirting and how to turn someone on. Her mind was racing with questions but her main one was has Emma done this before? If she had who was it with? This caused jealousy to rise within Regina, she didn’t like the fact that someone else doing this with Emma.

“I guess I would have to proceed with caution I don’t want to drown. Tell me, Emma have you done this before?” She asked out of curiosity.

She could hear Emma’s sharp intake of breath. Regina could not believe that her sweet little Emma was getting off on their conversation. This was perfectly legal, they weren’t touching, just having a regular phone conversation.

“You didn’t answer my question, Emma. Have you done this before?” Regina decided to pleasure herself as well. She decided to go for it by passing her breasts and going straight for gold.

“Y…yes once or twice with my ex-girlfriend.” She answered breathlessly.

Regina hissed as she ran her hand over the tip of her cock before stroking lightly down the shaft and back up again. Being in the water makes it that much better. Listening to Emma pleasure herself made her almost want to come on the spot but she wanted to wait, to tease Emma some more. She wanted to make the girl come with her name on her lips.

“Did she ever make you as wet as you are now?” She asked.

She could hear Emma’s breath hitch, “N…no. Oh fuck, this feels so good.”

Regina tried her best to imagine Emma touching herself rubbing her clit and making herself come. The thought of Emma getting off with Regina under her parent’s nose added to the thrill of the situation.

“Just imagine, Emma that it’s me touching you. I want to be the one pleasing you until you can’t take it any longer.” She continued stroking her cock up and down making sure to squeeze the tip a little. Emma’s moans were a sinful melody in her ear she wanted to hear more of them.

“Oh God, Regina don’t stop. You feel so fucking good, I wish you were here to feel how wet I am for you.” The teen panted.

Regina moved her hand a little faster getting lost in the thought of Emma sucking her cock and deep throating it, “I want to make you come, Emma. I want you to come all over my tongue, my fingers and my cock.”

“Oh fuck, Regina. I…I…I’m coming!!!”

“That’s it Emma, come for me, show me how much you love it.” Regina commanded as her own orgasm washed over her. She enjoyed the euphoria as she heard Emma trying to regulate her breathing.

“I have never come so hard like that in my life. Did you come too?” Emma asked shyly.

Regina couldn’t help but laugh at how shy Emma was all of a sudden, “I did come, just listening to you made me come. You are such a little temptress, Emma Midas.”

“You love it.” She sassed back.

“Indeed I do. Remember, Emma, this stays between us.” She reminded the girl. Yes they were not engaging in the physical act but it was still sexual in a way.

She could hear give a committal hum, “I know this stays between us. I like having this secret between us; it makes everything so much better. I hope you don’t think differently of me, for doing this after knowing each other for a short time.”

Regina could hear the vulnerability creeping up in the girl’s voice. She could never think badly of Emma, “You are still my sweet, semi-innocent, good girl. I don’t think of you any differently, if anything, I respect you more. You are taking charge of your own sexual desires and it’s not a bad thing. You know we are going to have to get you another phone, your parents will become suspicious if they keep seeing my number on the bill.”

Emma sighed, “I know maybe I can get one on my own. Keep this one as a main phone that they can communicate with me on. Then I could have a second phone which is solely for us.”

Regina had her, “I will get you the phone. You save your money and do other things with it.”

“I can’t let you do that, Regina. I am perfectly capable of getting my own phone.” She shot back.

The mayor did not like the defiance in Emma’s voice, “I will get you a new phone. There is no room for argument. Let me do this for you; allow me the chance to take care of you. If we are going to do this, we have to do this right.” She left no room for argument.

Emma huffed in frustration, “Fine, have it your way, but don’t think you can get your way all the time.”

Regina was satisfied but she knew she had to be careful and tread lightly. Emma may have been controlled all of her life and she didn’t want to lose the girl before she even had a chance to be with her, “Thank you, Emma. The water is starting to get cold and I am sure you need to freshen up. You can’t be around your parents smelling of sex.”

“You’re right, that would be so weird. Enjoy the rest of your bath, have a safe trip tomorrow. I’ll talk to you when you get back.”

“You definitely will. Goodbye, Emma.”

“Goodbye, Regina.”

Regina was happy not only did she have Emma she also had a mind blowing orgasm and she didn’t even fuck the girl. She washed herself quickly despite the water being cold she needed it anyways. Once Regina was fresh and clean she let the water out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She turned off the light and walked into her bedroom and found I’sis fast asleep in her bed. The little girl must have come in while she was in the bathtub, “So much for sleeping naked tonight.” She thought. Regina went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas and went back into the bathroom to put them on. She put her towel in the dirty clothes hamper and made her way to bed. The mayor felt relaxed and in a better mood hopefully it will last until she comes back on Sunday. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've had two chapters from Regina's POV the next chapter is going to be from Emma's and how she feels about everything that has transpired. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! (I don't mean to offend anyone by calling you guys. If I do please let me know and I will find a more gender neutral word to address you all as)


	18. Emma Tests the Water (well kind of, sort of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Kathryn talk and she kinda sorta puts herself out there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****This is totally Emma's POV. We will have Regina's in the next chapter, I am going to try and alternate between the two POV's if I can.***
> 
> Thank you for everyone who has bookmarked, subscribed, left kudos and comments. I love it ALL!!!
> 
> I will not make excuses for not updating like usual because I suck (lol). Just kidding, nah school will be starting back up and I will be hella busy. Why do we even need graduate school anyways? 
> 
> Grammatical errors are mine, I do apologize for that. Don't hold it against me.

Emma looked at her phone she could not believe that she had phone sex with Regina. She had no intentions of crossing that line, the only thing she wanted to do, was to make sure that the woman had made it to her destination safely. The teen didn’t expect that woman to be in the bathtub relaxing and doing what she was doing. Emma pulled her hand out of her shorts her fingers still glistening with her juices. She thought about wiping them on her shorts like she normally does but this time she brought them up to her mouth and began licking them clean. Emma had to admit she liked the way she tasted. The young girl decided to get up and take a shower her underwear and her shorts are pretty much ruined, there was nothing more uncomfortable than wearing wet undergarments. She pushed herself off her bed and made her way to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

When Emma was all clean and fresh faced she turned off the shower and reached for a towel. She tried her best to keep her mind off of her day with Regina. She found out that the woman had a penis, which wasn’t surprising to her, since her best friend Lily was also intersex. She didn’t think it made anyone different, they are people too, and it’s not about the anatomy it’s about the personality. Regina more than made up for it in spades, the woman was good at everything she does. She toweled off feeling a little cooler and no longer flushed with desire. Tonight had been unexpected but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it one bit. Emma hoped that Regina didn’t think any differently of her because of what happened between them tonight. Once she was dressed she opened the door and saw her mother sitting on her bed with a bright smile.

Mom, “What are you doing in here? I mean…when did you get home?”

Kathryn smiled, “Hello to you too, Emma. I got home about forty-five minutes ago. How was your day?”

Emma dropped her clothes in the dirty clothes hamper and made her way over to the bed. She sat down beside her mother making sure her phone was out of the way. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to find out what she’s been up to.

“My day was good. I love the school and I love working with Regina. My paycheck was really great too but I feel like she gave me too much for a week’s worth of work.” She was thankful but it was still too much.

Her mother shook her head, “A teen that is complaining that she made too much for a week. You are very rare, Emma. Since we didn’t get a chance to celebrate tonight, we will definitely make a day of it tomorrow. We will deposit your check in the bank and we can do some shopping, get our nails done and then we can all do something together.” She suggested.

Kathryn really wanted to spend some one on one time with Emma. Ever since she started at the school and working with Regina, she felt like she didn’t see her as often. She knew that Emma being here was only going to be with them until she went off to college. The woman had gotten used to having a daughter around. She only hoped that Emma would still come back to visit her some time.

Emma looked over at her mother with a frown, “Mom, are you okay? You look like you’re about to cry.”

The older woman sighed, “You’re growing up and will be heading off to college soon. We just got you and we will be losing you.”

The young girl hugged her mom, “Mom, don’t be sad. We can make the most of the time we have now. Who says I have to go away to college? There is a perfectly good university here in Storybrooke, and if I do get accepted to any of the colleges I applied to. I can always come home and visit. You’re my mom and dad and this is home for me.” She didn’t want to mention anything about Regina. If she was to be honest if Regina wanted her to stay in Storybrooke, she would.

Kathryn kissed the top of her daughter’s head, “I know but I don’t want to keep you from being free. I know growing up with your family it was very controlled; Leo kept your mother on a tight leash. She wanted to break free and had such a fighting spirit about her but he snuffed it. I don’t want to do that to you.”

Emma laughed lightly, “Trust me; you are giving me, all the freedom that I’ve wanted. H…have you talked to her?” She questioned, this was the first time she asked about her birth parents.

The woman broke the hug but held on to Emma’s arms as she looked at her, “I’ve talked to your mother twice. I spoke to her the day after you got here and the other day. She wanted to know how you were doing and if you were adjusting. Sorry for not telling you sooner.”

The teen crinkled her forehead, “I am not mad that you didn’t tell me. To be honest, I haven’t really thought about them. They pretty much threw me away because my grandfather thought it was a way to keep me safe. At least they remember that they had a daughter.”

Kathryn could feel the tension in her daughter and decided to not tell her that, her mother is expecting another child. It wouldn’t be fair to tell her since they practically shipped her off to a complete stranger. She wondered if Mary Margaret even had the sex talk with her.

“Well, we are glad that you are here and wouldn’t have it any other way. I noticed that in the mornings when you leave you have on shorts or capri pants, but when you come home, you are wearing a skirt. What’s that about?” Kathryn had been curious about her daughter’s wardrobe change.

Emma bit her lip, “Regina said that wearing shorts is not appropriate for her office. She requested that I dressed more professionally or as professional as I can for a teen.” She answered but she had a feeling Regina had wanted her to wear them for different reasons.

“That seems reasonable, Regina has always been, a stickler for wardrobe. I have a personal question to ask you, you do not have to answer if you feel uncomfortable but this is for my piece of mind.” Kathryn knew she had to be delicate with this.

Emma’s stomach dropped she hoped that her mother did not pick up on anything or noticed her texting or phone habits. She feared that the older woman would see how much she and Regina would talk or text each other.

“Go ahead and ask.” She was praying that it didn’t have anything to do with Regina.

Kathryn prepared herself, “Are you on any kind of birth control?”

The teen released a breath that she did not know she was holding, “Umm, I was back in Boston. I didn’t have time to go for my yearly check-up so I can get a new prescription.”

“I will make you an appointment with my doctor. Why were you put on birth control if you don’t mind my asking?” She was curious.

Emma shifted, “I had irregular periods and Mary Margaret thought that I would eventually have sex. She wanted to be safe than sorry, teenage pregnancy was a huge thing for her and for Leo. Like that was going to happen, they didn’t understand that I liked girls.”

“I understand where she is coming from though. As, I said, I will make an appointment for you and we can get you on birth control.” She gave the teen a reassuring smile.

“Thanks, mom. Mom can I ask you a question?” Emma asked.

Kathryn put her hand on her daughter’s, “You can ask me anything you want, Emma? You should never be afraid to ask questions.”

“Is it alright if I go to Regina’s house on Sunday? She invited me over to swim with I’sis?” She asked. It wasn’t the question she really wanted to ask but it would do for now.

The other woman was confused about this it wasn’t strange for Regina to make such a request. She didn’t understand why the woman didn’t call and ask her first before asking Emma. Kathryn knew that Tina and Emma were friends but why wouldn’t the older teen ask Emma instead. She would have to ask Regina about this later.

“Yes, you can go over to Regina’s to swim. Are you and Tina not friends anymore? I thought she would be the one to ask you.” The older woman asked.

Emma didn’t want to lie so she decided to tell the truth, kind of, “Tina and I are still friends but we are not talking to each other right now. It’s a long story, Regina thought it would give the two of us time to talk, and I can also see I’sis too. She’s attached to me.”

Kathryn searched her daughter’s face and eyes for any deception; she was a lawyer after all. She looked the teen over and didn’t see any deceitfulness on the girls face. The older woman was satisfied when she didn’t see any. She trusted Emma she didn’t trust people, especially since she was supposed to be off the radar.

“You can go over to Regina’s. I’ve talked to Regina and she has nothing but praise for you about the job you do, about I’sis and how she is so excited for school now, you have made quite a difference in the Mills household. If I didn’t know any better I think she was quite smitten with you and you are quite smitten with her.” She teased Emma about the last part.

Emma’s stomach dropped there was no way her mother suspected anything. If Kathryn could figure it out then she was screwed and she may not let Emma work with Regina anymore. This saddened the teen a little. She cared about Regina a lot and she loved I’sis as if she was her little sister. Not being able to see either one of them made her sad. The teen prayed that her mother didn’t suspect anything.

“Mooommm, Regina is ancient she is old enough to be my older sister.”

Kathryn frowned, “Does that make me ancient too? We are around the same age, you know?”

Emma backtracked, “You’re not ancient you’re still young. Besides you’re my mom and she is Regina, there is a difference.”

“I forgive you. It’s okay if you have a crush, I was once your age and I had a lot of crushes on people. It’s healthy and it’s normal and Regina is gorgeous. Don’t tell your dad I said this, but I used to have a serious crush on Regina when we were in high school.” She staged whispered that last part.

The teen relaxed again, “You had a crush on Regina? The same Regina who is mayor of Storybrooke? Mom, you bad girl, you.” It was her turn to tease her mom.

Kathryn blushed, “Don’t act so surprised, Emma. Have you seen Regina? It’s not that hard to have a crush on her.”

“So…what happened with your crush? Did you do anything about it? I mean did you act on it?” Emma asked testing the water a little bit.

The older woman looked at her, “No, nothing ever came of it. She was madly in love with Danielle. I met your father and the rest was history.”

The teen looked confused, “Who is Danielle?

Kathryn sighed, “Danielle was the love of Regina’s life. They seemed to be destined for each other. There was so much love between the both of them; they were the ultimate power couple in school.”

Emma listened as her mother told her about Regina and Danielle. She grew more curious as Kathryn went on. Emma only knew of Mal, I’sis other mother and that she died during childbirth. This Danielle must have been really special or someone who meant a lot to Regina. The teen wondered what happened to Danielle and if she was still around would she have ended up with Mal.

“What happened to Danielle?” She asked.

Her mother frowned, “That’s not my story to tell, Emma. You will have to ask her but I suggest that you don’t. It took Regina years to finally move on from Danielle and it’s still painful for her. Forget I ever mentioned that name around you.”

“It’s as good as forgotten.” She decided to bring it back to Regina again, “Does it bother you that I have a crush on her? You don’t think it’s wrong?” She asked carefully.

“It’s just a crush, Emma. I am sure it will go away once you start school and start hanging around kids your age. I know Belle and Tina are your friends, but kids who are actually your age.” She reassured the girl.

Emma gave her a smile; she felt better having asked her mother about having a crush on Regina. She wouldn’t have to feel guilty about what they were doing behind her parents back. They would have to stay under the radar for the time being, until they can come out as a couple or whatever it was that they are. She was still curious about who this Danielle person was though, there was a lot she would have to learn about Regina. When she finished her talk with her mother she would do a Google search on Regina Mills and this woman named Danielle. Once she found out she could ask questions about the older woman’s past and maybe she would tell her about her first lover.

“Thanks for not freaking out mom. Most people would freak out if they knew their kid was crushing on their older best friend.”

Kathryn gave her another hug and kissed her on the top of her head, “I wanted to talk to you for a little bit and congratulate you on your hard work. How about a late night swim? Your dad is playing his video game.”

The teen smiled, “I would love too.”

The older woman got up, “I will go get changed in my suit and we can have a swim. I’ll meet you at the pool.” She walked out of the room leaving Emma by herself.

The teen closed her door and quickly changed into her bathing suit it was a simple one, she would save her most beautiful suit for Sunday, when she would see Regina. She hoped that it would get the other woman’s attention. The teen went into the bathroom to grab a towel out of her linen closet. She made a mental note to do her laundry, the dirty clothes, were spilling out of her hamper. Emma grabbed a shirt and put it over her suit and walked downstairs towards the back of the house and then to the backyard. The teen admired the pool; it has lights at the bottom which gave the water a sparkling effect. This is her first time being out here at night for a swim she walked over to one of the chairs and placed her towel on one of the lounge chairs and pulled of her shirt. Emma threw the shirt down and ran diving head first into the pool. She expected the water to be cold but it was very warm, she wondered if the pool was also heated. She did a couple of laps around the pool and stopped when she saw Kathryn come out of the house rocking a black and white bikini and nice abs. Emma couldn’t believe that her mom looked like that, not that she thought she wasn’t fit, but this was different.

“Look at you looking like you just stepped out of a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit magazine. I can see why dad loves you.” She teased her mother. “I have never seen you work out and you look amazing.”

Kathryn dove into the water, “I do work out, thank you very much.”

Emma grimaced, “Ewww…I don’t need to know about what you and dad do for exercise. That is too much information.”

“Not that kind of workout.” She splashed her daughter, “if you’ve ever been in the workout room, you would all of the equipment we have in there.”

“We have a workout room? I’ve been all over this house and did not find it.”

Kathryn laughed, “It’s next to Fred’s office. I will have to show you tomorrow.”

“Mom? Why don’t you and dad have kids of your own?” She swam around her mother.

The older woman stopped laughing, “I’m unable to have kids. We thought about adopting a child, but our schedules would not allow for us to take care of a baby or a young child.”

Emma stopped swimming, “Is that why you offered to take me in and ‘adopt’ me, because you wanted a child?”

Her mother smiled, “Yes, when your mother approached me, with your grandfather’s offer. I talked it over with Fred and we decided to do it. This was our chance to be parents and we took it.”

“I’m glad you did. I can’t tell you enough how happy I am being here. You and dad don’t lie to me. You don’t hide anything from me and you tell me the truth. That is something my birth parents didn’t offer me.” Emma was floating in the pool now.

Guilt was eating away at Kathryn she wanted to tell Emma about Mary Margaret expecting another child. She could tell her and ruin the relationship between Emma and her parents. She could keep it from her but when the truth came out, she would end up resenting them, and destroying the relationship they had built. Kathryn was in an impossible situation but she knew she had to do what she had to do.

“Emma come sit with me on the lounge chair. I want to talk to you about something.” She requested.

Emma felt the gnawing feeling in her stomach as she swam to the side of the pool and got out. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her; she was missing the warmth of the pool. The teen sat down next to Kathryn. She looked at the other woman expectantly.

Kathryn licked her lips, “I’ve been debating on how to tell you this. I’ve been at war with myself but I knew that I needed to tell you the truth.”

“The truth about what?” She asked.

The older woman inhaled and exhaled slowly, “When I talked to Mary Margaret the other day, she told me some news.”

Emma’s heart began pounding in her chest, “What news? Are they okay? Did something happen?”

Kathryn put her hand on Emma’s to calm her down, “Everyone is fine and nothing happened. The thing is…your mother is having a baby.”

The teens heart broke at the news, “They, they’re having another baby. Is that why they sent me away? They didn’t want me anymore? Why would my parents lie about a threat being placed on my life? Was I bad?” Tears were starting to flow but she didn’t do anything to stop them.

The woman wrapped Emma in her harms the teen tried to fight her off but she held on tighter and allowed the girl to cry. Her heart broke for her daughter she not only had her life disrupted but she found out that her parents were having another baby.

“She began rocking her, “Shhh, Emma. You were not bad and your parents do want you. They sent you here to keep you safe. I don’t know what the threat it as far as you are concerned but your grandfather has pissed a lot of people off. Your safety and wellbeing is important to your parents.”

“If…if I was important then why are they replacing me? Are they going to send him away too, for his safety?” She mumbled into her mother’s neck.

Kathryn continued rocking the teen and rubbing her back, “You are not being replaced, Emma. If anything, you’re free. You’re free to live your life, your free to be who you are, you’re free to do and be whoever you want.  And most importantly, you are ours, and we will never give you up or let you go.”

Emma cried harder at her mother’s words and the conviction that was in her voice. She believed the woman who she now called mother. The teen no longer thought of The White’s as her family, they threw her away and had a replacement baby. Her mother is the one that is comforting her. This was the only family that she needed.

“I hate them! I hate them so much. I wish they were never my parents.” She yelled pushing Kathryn away.

“Emma, Emma listen to me. You don’t mean that, you are angry right now, you don’t want to say things that you may not be able to take back.” She tried to reason with the girl it broke her heart to see her so broken.

The teens face hardened, “I don’t care anymore. I wish…I wish you didn’t have to tell me. Why couldn’t you lie to me or keep this from me?”

“I thought about it but then when you found out the truth, you would be upset with me for not telling you. I couldn’t take the chance of that. We make it a habit to be honest with you and tell you things. You have probably been lied to for most of your life and we did not want to lie to you about anything. Emma, you are the most important person in the world to us, we would never hurt you. You have to believe me.” She wiped Emma’s tears away.

Emma moved away, “I just want to be alone right now. I can’t be here.” She grabbed her shirt and ran in the house leaving Kathryn alone outside.

The teen ran up to her room and threw her t-shirt and towel down on the floor, not caring that it was wet. She stripped out of her swimsuit and threw some clothes on, then grabbing her phone. Emma gave the command to Siri to call Regina, she needed to talk to someone the woman was the first person she thought of.

“Please pickup. Please pickup. Please Regina, I need you.” She mumbled to herself.

The phone kept ringing until it finally went to voicemail. She hung up without leaving a message and threw her phone before she threw herself on the bed and crying herself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emma, my precious little cinnamon roll. She has had her heart pretty much ripped out and broken. The next chapter is going to be Regina and her journey to Boston.
> 
> Let me know what you think?


	19. In Which Kathryn Confides in Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a filler chapter with Regina and Kathryn talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks for the continued support of this story! I'm sure you are picking up on the pattern with this story as far as updates go. 
> 
> I spent about an hour going over this for any mistakes. If you come across any, I do apologize.

Regina’s alarm went off at 5:30 a.m. she hit the offending clock and lay there for a moment. It was hard for her to move because she was pinned down by her daughter. She sighed in contentment and picked up her phone. She noticed that she had a missed call from Emma. The woman wondered why the girl would call her so late. She checked to see if a voicemail was left and was disappointed when there wasn’t one. Regina put her phone down her mind wondering why Emma would have called her so late last night. She wiggled from underneath her daughter careful not to disturb the sleeping girl. Once she was out of bed she began preparing for her day and also the trip.

Regina got dressed and finished packing her bags she let her daughter sleep some more and headed over to Tina’s room. She observed the sleeping woman and it was that moment that she could see the familial resemblance between Emma and Tina. The older woman didn’t have the heart to wake up the sleeping blonde but she needed to let her know that she was leaving. She tapped the young woman’s shoulder lightly while calling her name. The young girl stirred sitting up and wiping her eyes.

“Regina, what time is it?” She asked sleepily.

“It’s almost six. I wanted to wake you up to know that I am leaving now. I’sis is asleep in my bed. Don’t worry about making it up, I will do it when I return tomorrow.” The older woman told her.

Tina nodded, “Be careful on your trip and don’t try to antagonize Mary Margaret too much. I know you hate her but she is with child.”

Regina didn’t need to be reminded of that piece of information. She thought it was in bad taste to have another child while their other child had been sent away. She knew that Emma would be devastated when she found out and the teen had every right to be. Regina wondered if Kathryn knew about this little development. If Kathryn knew then there was a chance that Emma knew as well. She made a mental note to call her best friend and find out if she knew anything.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Mary Margaret was always and idiot. If her father hadn’t talked her into it, I am sure that Emma would still be there. Their loss is our gain, I finally get the girl, and you get to know your cousin.”

Tina gave her a sleepy smile, “It’s a win, win situation for us then. What about Emma though? When the truth comes out? Then what?”

“Let me worry about that. Right now everything is just getting started. I will leave you back to your beauty sleep. Don’t worry about walking me out.” She hugged the young woman and walked out of the room.

Regina made her way back to her room and looked at her sleeping daughter. The little girl looked so precious laying there. One of her favorite things to do is watch her daughter sleep. To some it may be creepy or even weird but to her, she was admiring, her little piece of heaven on earth. They say there is not greater love than a mother for her child, Regina, believed that whole heartedly. The woman leaned down and kissed her daughter softly on the forehead this was the hardest part, leaving her angel behind. She gave her sleeping child one last look before grabbing her bags and heading out of the house. Regina made sure the door was locked and mad her way to her car putting her bags in the trunk. She hoped the ride didn’t take that long and she would not run into traffic on the way. The woman got in the car and started it, giving her house one last look; she put the car in reverse and drove down the driveway and down Mifflin Street.

One hour into the drive her phone started ringing again. She wanted to ignore them and just call the person back later but it could have been Tina calling. Regina looked at the caller ID and saw it was her mother. She wanted to ignore the call but she knew that her mother would continue calling until she picked up the phone. With a frustrated sigh she pressed the green answer button and put the phone on speaker.

“Hello, mother.” She greeted her mother.

“Regina, dear, I hope you are on your way here. You know you mustn’t be late for the party tonight.” Cora’s voice filled the car.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Yes, mother, I am headed on my way now. Is that all you were calling me for? Are there any pressing matters that you must address?”

Cora scoffed, “Don’t take that tone with me, Regina. You are already behind since you decided to leave today instead of yesterday. What was so important that you couldn’t leave yesterday?”

The woman tried to keep her cool, “I told you mother, I wanted to spend time with I’sis before I left. I can’t pick up and just leave her without saying good bye.”

“Darling, that is what you have, that nanny for. She can take care of I’sis while you made your way up here. I knew having a child would monopolize your time.” The older woman complained.

Regina couldn’t believe how much disdain her mother had for her daughter. Cora had felt that I’sis was an abomination and was keeping her from reaching her full potential. Most women would love to be grandmothers but Cora was cut from a different cloth. She was actually happy that her daughter did not have any contact with the woman whatsoever. Regina wanted to protect her daughter from Cora at all costs. She could have made Tina the sole carer for I’sis but she wanted to be a hands on mother. Regina didn’t want to be the kind of mother that Cora was, cold an unfeeling and giving affection as a reward, instead of an everyday thing. Where her mother lacked, her father made up for it in spades.

“Mother, I am not going to get into this with you. My family comes first before anything, you may not care for your granddaughter but I would never treat her, the way you have treated me. If you called to belittle and demean me then I will be hanging up.” She told her mother. If she would have talked to her like this growing up, she would have been punished, in the harshest way possible.

“I don’t care how old you are, Regina. You will not speak to me in that tone, you will show me some respect. I am still your mother, dear.”

The younger woman rolled her eyes, “I gotta go mother.” She hung up the phone and smiled with satisfaction. Regina knew it would piss her mother off but right now she didn’t care.

Regina calmed down and continued on her journey, she had already promised herself, that she was not going to let her mother get to her. She has her own issues to worry about, the main one being, Mary Margaret. This would be the first time she’s seen the woman since her family had moved from Storybrooke, to Boston. They claimed that it was because of school but everyone knew that Mary Margaret was pregnant and was forced to marry David Nolan. She was no longer seen as pure a driven snow, no, the woman was forever tainted. If only people knew how much of a disloyal bitch she was. That would never happen though because even after she had a baby at a young age she could never do anything wrong. She pushed the thoughts of the woman aside and thought of Danielle. There were only a handful of times where she would think of her like this. She still misses her former lover to this day, there hasn’t been anyone who could take her place.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a beautiful and sunny day when Regina and Danielle had come back to put the horses in the stable. The stables were there favorite place to go it also allowed for them to have some privacy away from prying eyes. Regina had brushed Rocinante down as she watches Danielle do the same for Star. She loved the way the girl looked so determined when taking care of her horse. Regina was finished and gave her horse a sugar cube and nuzzled his mane, before walking over to Danielle._

_“What are you looking at, Regina?” The other girl questioned still combing down her horse._

_Regina moved closer and wrapped her arms around her waist, “I’m looking at the most beautiful girl in the world.”_

_Danielle put the brush down in the bucket, “You always say that, my love. You are the most beautiful girl in the world.” She turned around and faced Regina and kissed her quickly._

_They walked out of the stables together holding hands, “I love being out here with you like this. You’re an amazing rider, Regina.”_

_Regina chuckled happily, “You are biased, love. Come with me, I have somewhere I want to show you.”_

_The couple walked away from the stables and down a little off beaten path through a little bit of woods. The sun was shining high and the flowers were in bloom, they could smell the jasmine, and the faint sent of honey suckle as well. There was peacefulness about walking through the woods. Regina had only been on this path once or twice._

_“You are taking me into the woods. Are you going to kill me?” Danielle asked._

_Regina brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it, “No, my love. There is a little lake in this area, it’s very secluded and no one really comes out here._

_They walked further into the clearing and indeed there was a beautiful lake and near the beautiful lake was a red and white picnic blanket. On the blanket there was a picnic basket, plates and two glasses waiting for them._

_“W…when did you do all of this?”_

_Regina smiled, “I have my ways. Why don’t we sit and enjoy our impromptu date.”_

_She led Danielle to the blanket and they both sat down. Regina opened the basket and pulled out two sandwiches, a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich for her and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Danielle. She also pulled out a fruit and cheese plate, along with a bottle of sparkling apple cider._

_“This is so beautiful, Regina. However did you find this place? It’s so beautiful and secluded.” Danielle asked before taking a bite of her sandwich._

_Regina poured their drinks, “I had another argument with mother. I needed to get away so I rode Rocinante until I found this place. I come here when I need to think.”_

_“I’m glad you brought me here, we have to come more often.”_

_“That we will, my dear. That we will.”_

_~End Flashback~_

Regina’s phone was ringing in the background she looked at the Caller ID and saw that it was Kathryn. She wondered why Kathryn would be calling her; her mind immediately went to Tina and I’sis. The woman hoped that nothing was wrong with her daughter or her nanny. Without hesitation she picked up the phone.

“Hello, Kathryn.” She greeted her friend.

“Oh God, Regina! Thank goodness you answered.” Kathryn’s voice came through the speaker.

Regina tried to remain calm at the panic in her best friend’s voice, “What’s the matter Kathryn? Is everything alright?”

Kathryn sniffled, “No, everything is not alright. I think I royally screwed up with Emma. I told her something and she didn’t take it too well.”

Regina’s mind went into overdrive trying to figure out what Kathryn had told Emma. The only thing she could think of was Kathryn telling Emma about Mary Margaret’s baby. That just meant that her best friend just gave her information about Emma.

“What did you tell her? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but it would help to have some background.” She tried to coax her friend.

“Emma is Mary Margaret and David Nolan’s daughter. They sent her here to me for protection; they changed her name and made it so we could legally adopt her. I told her that Mary Margaret was expecting another baby.”

Regina tried to act surprised, “So, Emma did not disappear, she relocated to Storybrooke. That was very clever of them, to send their oldest child to a complete stranger.”

Kathryn sighed, “That’s beside the point, Emma is ours and that is all that matters. She was so hurt last night and the look of betrayal was enough to break my heart. I debated on keeping it from her or if I wanted to tell her the truth. I decided to tell the truth instead, I never want to lie, to her. She’s probably been lied to so much, I would rather have her angry now, instead of being angry later when the truth came out.”

The older woman knew Kathryn had a point; Emma had probably been lied to so much in her sixteen years of life. This made her feel a little guilty about not being honest with Emma. Regina rarely felt guilt but this time she does. There was an upside though Emma knows the truth about her mother having a baby that would probably give the teen ammunition against her former family. This was glorious and a huge advantage for her.

“I understand wanting to tell her the truth, you did the right thing, you care for her. You love her and you want to maintain a healthy and positive relationship with her. She is upset for now but I am sure that she will get over it eventually.” She tried to help her friend see reason.

Kathryn sighed, “I feel so bad. What can I do to help her? I am at such a loss this morning she hardly said two words to us over breakfast.”

Regina could sympathize with her friend, “Give her time and let her know that you are there for her. You have to keep in mind that she was shipped off to another state with people she does not know. Then she finds out that her parents are having another baby, she may feel like she is being replaced. Emma is also a teenager and everything with them is over exaggerated. Love her and let her know that she is priority number one.”

“You’re right; we have to be there for her. No one else is to know what I told you, we risk putting Emma in a lot of danger. I made a promise to Mary Margaret and Leo that nothing would harm Emma while she is in my care. The price would be too high and even I will not be able to pay it.” Kathryn said with finality.

The mayor wondered what Kathryn meant by that last statement. She wanted to ask another question but decided against it. Regina should have known there wouldn’t be an easy way with Leo. The woman wondered what Leo had threatened her with or what he has on her. He never does anything halfway especially if it benefited him.

“You’re secret is safe with me. No one else will know who, Emma is. Protect her at all costs, love her, and don’t lie to her.” Regina replied, “Did Emma ask you about coming to my house tomorrow?”

She could hear Kathryn sniffling again, “Yeah, she asked me last night. I told her that she could go over to your house tomorrow. Why do you ask? Why didn’t you ask me before you invited Emma over?”

Regina loved how her best friend could go from mom to lawyer in less than five seconds, “I had asked her yesterday while we were at work. I’sis has been asking when Emma was going to come over for a swim. I do apologize for not asking you, I figured that it would be easier to ask Emma and then have her ask you. You don’t have a problem with that do you?”

“No, I don’t have a problem with it. It seems as if you have taken quite an interest in her. As long as I’ve known you, you haven’t taken interest in anyone except for I’sis, Tina, and your niece Robyn. Emma was a stranger to you and yet…you making an effort to get to know her.” She told her friend honestly.

The older woman sighed she understood Kathryn’s concern, “I see a lot of potential in Emma. She’s a sweet girl, almost charming, if you think about it. I only want to help you give her some structure, I mean after all she is technically my goddaughter.”

The other woman chuckled, “I did tell you that you would be godmother to my first born child. I guess you kinda are. Maybe you can help me keep an eye on Emma with her moods and behaviors. I will feel better if there was more than just Fred and I.”

Regina couldn’t be more than happy, “I will do everything I can to make sure that Emma will still be Emma. You have nothing to worry about; she will be, in very good hands. I’ve arrived at my destination Kathryn. I will speak with you tomorrow.”

“Alright, thanks, Regina. I’ll see you when you get back.” Kathryn disconnected the call.

Regina couldn’t contain her smile this was going to be wonderful. Emma knows about her mother having another baby but she wasn’t going to let Mary Margaret know that. She would use the other things she has in her arsenal. She pulled into the hotel’s valet parking area and turned off the car. She greeted the man and moved to take the bags out of her car; the bellhop met her and took her bags. Regina handed the keys to the driver and followed behind the young man. The woman could have taken her mother up on her offer to stay with her but Regina didn’t have the patience to deal with her mother. It’s bad enough that she basically forced her to come up here and try to play nice. They stopped in front of Room 1148 and the man opened the door and pushed it open before handing Regina the key. He placed the luggage by the door and Regina gave him a tip and bid him farewell.

The woman looked around the room and was satisfied by the layout. The room had various shades of gold and bronze. There was a king sized bed, a mini bar and a separate sitting area with a television. She walked to the bathroom and was not disappointed with a deep tub, two sinks, and white fluffy towels. They were not those cheap white towels that they use at other hotels. This hotel was worthy of its five star rating, with a satisfaction, she put her bag near her bed and hung up her garment bag that contained her outfit for the night.

Regina thought about calling Emma but decided against it, she would call her later, once she left the party. She had already made up her mind to stay for a few hours and not the whole night. She was going to make nice, taunt Mary Margaret, and then retire at the hotel for the night. She called Tina to let her know that she made it to her destination safely; she even faced time with I’sis to see her beautiful girl and let her know she loved her. Once the call was over she decided to take a nap, she needed to be fresh faced, for the party tonight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know truth is the main theme of this chapter but I have a reason for that. As always, let me know what you think :-)
> 
> Next chapter will be the meeting!!


	20. I'll Make You an Offer You Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you have all been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look mom, another chapter!
> 
> I know my notes are probably getting ridiculous but I have to let you all know, how awesome you guys are, with the reviews and kudos.

Regina dreaded going to this party tonight, not only did she have to deal with her mother; she would have to deal with Mary Margaret as well. She could really care less about David; he is pretty much a trophy for his wife. She didn’t understand why he was so enamored with her anyways but then again he is dumber than a sack of we hair, so they deserved each other. Regina gave herself the once over making sure that she looked gorgeous. She admired the way the double breasted, pinstripe suit looked on her; she looked every part of The Godfather or in her case The Godmother. Once she was satisfied she left her hotel room and waited for the elevator. To say she was nervous was an understatement she would be seeing her mother for the first time in four years. She would be seeing Mary Margaret for the first time in fourteen years, this better be worth it. The elevator came and Regina stepped on it closing the door behind her she felt bad for not calling Emma this evening but she would make up for it by calling her tonight. She felt anger on behalf of the teen the poor girl could not catch a break. Life seems to be coming at Emma from all angles and she didn’t know how to stop it.

The elevator came to a stop on the ground floor and Regina stepped out of the elevator as elegant as ever. She turned a few heads as she made her way out of the hotel and saw a man standing there with a sign with her name on it.

“I am Regina Mills. I don’t recall sending a car.” She told the man.

The man opened the door for her, “Your mother arranged for you to be picked up.”

She mumbled, “Of course she did,” as she got in the car. It was going to be a long night and she hoped there was a lot of alcohol at this party tonight.

The chauffer got in the car and the car pulled off. Regina saw a bottle of apple cider and decided to pop it open. She knew she shouldn’t be drinking on an empty stomach but wanted something to calm her nerves. The mayor took the top off the bottle and poured a tumbler full of the amber liquid before putting it back in the holder. She took a sip and swished it around her mouth to get the full flavor, it wasn’t as good as hers, but it was palatable. Her mind drifted back to Emma something in her head told her to call her but another part said leave her alone. She wanted to hear her voice to make sure that she was alright. She wanted nothing more than to be the one comforting her and telling her that it would be alright, that she still had her, I’sis, and Tina.

Her head won out and she picked up the phone and commanded Siri to call Emma. The phone started ringing and after about four rings the teen finally answered.

“Hello?” She answered voice full of tears.

“Hello, my darling. How are you feeling?” She asked although, she knew what was bothering the teen.

A sniffle, “I’m as good as can be expected. I got some news yesterday and it’s not sitting well with me right now.”

Regina knew what the news was but she wasn’t going to press the teen, she knew that, she had to play ignorant to everything that was going on. She hated pretending but it was more for Emma’s benefit not hers.

“I’m sorry, Emma. Maybe you can talk to me about it? Sometimes it takes an objective person to understand.” She asked sincerely.

Emma gave a watery chuckle, “I…I can’t. I just want to forget, I wish you were here to help me forget.”

Regina sighed, “I know, my dear, I know. We will be together tomorrow that should help take your mind off of things.”

“That’s tomorrow, not tonight.” Emma responded like a petulant child.

The older woman laughed, “It will be alright. I’ll tell you what when I leave from my engagement tonight. I will call you on Skype; you do have it on your computer right?”

Another sniffle, “You would Skype with me?”

“Yes, as I said before, I don’t want my number to show that we talk longer than a few minutes. When I come back to Storybrooke, we will be heading to the store to get you a new phone. So for now we will Skype. It will give me a chance to see your beautiful face.”

Regina really did want to see Emma even if she was not able to hold her. She wanted to know if the teen was alright physically and emotionally. This will probably be a hard time for her and she wanted to be there for her in anyway.

That got the teen to laugh, “I have to tell you I don’t look beautiful right now. Anyways, tell me about your trip.”

The woman took a sip of her drink, “I will tell you about it tonight. I just arrived to my destination. I’ll talk to you later, my darling.”

She could hear Emma sigh, “Okay, Regina. I’ll talk to you later.”

The call disconnected as the car came to a halt. She slid her phone back in her pocket and looked out the window. The windows were tinted but she could see the elaborate mansion in front of her. She sighed and put on her serious face and stepped out of the car where she was immediately greeted by her mother.

“Regina, darling, it’s so good to see you.” Cora reached out to hug her mother.

Regina gave her mother a fake smile and hugged the woman halfheartedly. Her mother was one for false pretenses which Regina was more than happy to play into for a little bit. The hug was over and the younger woman put more distance between them.

“Always, a pleasure mother.” She forced a smile.

Cora ignored it, “I was wondering when you were going to get here. I grew tired of waiting for you.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Get over it mother. I am here, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can go back to my hotel.”

The older woman reached for her daughter’s wrist gripping it hard, “I don’t like your attitude or your tone, Regina. Do not embarrass me tonight. Do you understand?” She whispered.

Regina snatched her wrist from her mother’s grasp, “I’m not a little girl anymore, mother. You no longer have the control or power over me. If you know what’s best for you, you will back off after all, you wouldn’t want Gold to know you had his son killed.”

She walked off leaving a very angry Cora in her wake. Regina couldn’t help but smile she had finally stood up to her mother. She took back her power and made it known that she was no longer playing the older woman’s game. Regina entered the house and looked around; it was very intimate with a few people talking with each other. She thought she was in the clear until she saw Leo make a beeline for her.

“Regina, such a pleasure to see you. I was surprised when your mother told me that you would be coming tonight.” He gave her a faux kiss on the cheek.

The mayor gave him a politician’s smile, “When mother told me the news, I had to come and say congratulations. Where is your darling daughter anyways?”

Leo was still smiling, “She is around here somewhere. I am sure you will see her later. Come, let’s talk.”

He led her through a small group of people until they made it to his office. Regina was kind of weary about talking to him. The last time they really talked was after the death of Danielle and how he told her that she was better off. He instead wanted her to basically be her wife’s mistress, while he was out taking care of ‘business’. Regina basically told him to fuck himself and she will not debase herself like that. They walked into the office and he offered Regina a seat which she gladly took.

“To what do I owe this little chat?” She asked, not wasting time on pleasantries.

Leo smirked, “Always straight to the point. I like that about you. I wanted to talk to you about things in Storybrooke.”

Regina leaned back in the chair, “Storybrooke is running smoothly. It’s an ideal town, no crime, and relatively peaceful. Why do you ask?”

“I like to keep abreast of things, especially when, my granddaughter is involved. Tell me about your relationship with her?” The man asked.

The mayor feigned ignorance, “Who is your granddaughter?”

“Don’t play stupid, Regina. It doesn’t look good on you, you know my granddaughter. Her name is Emma and you’ve been getting pretty cozy with her.” He gave her a tight smile.

Regina raised her eyebrow, “Emma Midas is your granddaughter? How is that even possible? Last I heard she disappeared or was kidnapped or something.”

Regina knew that she had to play this cool the last thing she wanted to do was to show her hand. She didn’t count on Leo knowing about Emma and herself. There were only four people who knew who Emma really was and that was Kathryn, Fred, Tina and herself. She knows that they wouldn’t say anything.

The older man smiled again, “She was my granddaughter. We no longer have any ties to her since Kathryn and Fred adopted her. I do like to look into her from time to time just to see how she is doing. She seems to be doing rather well for herself, thank you for giving her a job by the way.”

The woman felt her skin crawl something about this did not seem right, “Does Mary Margaret know that you’ve been keeping tabs on Emma?”

Leo shook his head, “Nope, as far as she knows, she only knows what Kathryn tells her. My daughter sending her first born child away broke her heart. I don’t want to cause any more stress because she is pregnant and I want a healthy heir. Now, let’s talk business, I understand that Jefferson was the one who killed Gold’s son.”

Regina tried not to show her uneasiness, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I know your mother called you here to make nice with me so I can offer some sort of protection. I get that, I really do but Gold is one of my oldest allies we’re pretty much family. After all, Emma was supposed to marry his son and produce an heir.” He explained.

The woman was growing impatient, “Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me?”

Leo cocked his head to the side, “I don’t want anything from you per se but I need you to talk Kathryn into not letting Mary Margaret know anything about Emma. I want my daughter to stop focusing on her and focus on our newest heir. Since Emma has been gone, my daughter has grown weak; I need her back in fighting form. If you can make that happen then I will help your mother and Jefferson.”

Regina could not believe what she was hearing; Leo wanted his granddaughter completely out of their lives. She realized that was his plan all along in regards to Emma, he didn’t give a fuck about her, he only wanted his precious daughter. This was glorious she can use this to taunt the hell out of Mary Margaret, keep her weak and depressed, when she feels that she lost it all she would do something tragic.

The woman was slightly impressed, “How is not hearing about Emma going to bring her back to fighting form? That would only make her weaker and send her possibly into depression. Isn’t Emma the heir to The White Empire?”

The man gave an evil smirk, “Mary Margaret will eventually move on, when my grandson is born, she can focus on him. Emma may be heir but she will never run the family, I reserve that spot for my grandson, he is the rightful heir. As far as everyone is concerned, Emma is gone, and she will never be coming back.”

Regina felt her skin crawl this man got rid of one grandchild to make room for his grandson. Leo never gave a fuck about Emma. The teen was nothing but a little pawn in his game and now she is going to be paying the price. Her revenge didn’t seem so important in this moment, right now; all she could think about was Emma.

“You’re disgusting. How can you even call yourself a decent human being?” She asked clearly disgusted.

Leo continued grinning, “All is fair in love and war. You do this for me, not only will your mother have protection. I will also give you Emma; she will be yours to do whatever you please."

This is was not what she wanted, “I will keep Mary Margaret away from Kathryn but I will not allow you to use Emma. She is already getting screwed enough as it is.”

Leo shrugged, “Your terms are agreeable. Make sure that it happens, Regina. If not, your mother and Jefferson are as good as dead. Let’s get back to the party.” The man walked out of his office leaving Regina behind.

Regina was seething, not only was Emma being replaced, but she was being forced out of the family. This pissed her off to no end she would have someone’s head for this and everything around them will burn. She was definitely going to say something to Mary Margaret and watch the bitch truly suffer. She composed herself and made her way out of the office where she almost ran into her mother.

“Regina, dear. I was wondering where you disappeared to. When I saw Leo come out I knew you would be in there with him.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Yes mother, I was and you don’t have to worry about Gold. Leo said he would take care of it.”

Cora smirked, “I knew you could so it. That is why I love you so much; you’re such a good girl, when you’re not indulging in deviant behavior.” She gave a backhanded compliment.

The younger woman’s face turned serious, “Fuck off mother! You got what you wanted, now leave me alone. Leave me out of your affairs, this, whatever this is will be your problem. I played my part. If you excuse me, I have one other person that I need to speak with.”

“Don’t you dare walk away from me, Regina. I can take it all away from you and you would be left with nothing.” She threatened her daughter.

Regina squared her shoulders and looked Cora in the eye, “Your threats mean nothing daddy left me everything. And when your money runs out, then you mother, will be left with nothing.” She turned and walked away with a triumphant smile on her face.

As soon as the woman rounded the corner she was met by Mary Margaret. She looked like a pale version of an umpaloompa even though; she had a small baby bump. Pregnancy did not look good on her this time around she was prettier when shew as pregnant with Emma.

“Regina, it’s so good to see you.” The pixie haired woman greeted her.

Regina gave her a faux smile, “It’s good to see you too. Congratulations on your new addition, I understand you and David are excited.”

Mary Margaret smiled, “We are excited, and we get another chance at being parents again.”

The older woman tried her best to be excited, “Isn’t it too soon to have another baby since Emma is gone. You wouldn’t want her to find out that she was being replaced do you.”

The younger woman frowned, “Whatever do you mean, Regina? Emma is gone, how would she ever find out?”

Regina decided to have a little fun, “I have to say, Emma is a very beautiful girl. She has acclimated so well to Storybrooke.”

“What do you mean? Emma is not in Storybrooke.” Mary Margaret denied.

Regina leaned in, “You forget that Kathryn is my best friend, I know all. How does it feel that she calls your friend and her husband ‘mom and dad’?”

Mary Margaret looked like she was going to cry, “They would never do that to us, to me. Emma knows we are her parents and we love her.”

The older woman pulled out her phone, “Does this look like they wouldn’t?” She showed pictures of Emma, Kathryn and Fred together in various candid shots. Then the last thing she showed her was a video from when they were over at the Midas house. In the video it shows Emma embracing Kathryn and Fred saying she loved them addressing them as mom and dad.

The younger woman could no longer hold back her tears, “Why…why would you do this?”

Regina smirked, “I just wanted to tell you the truth, to let you know what is going on in Storybrooke. It’s such a shame that they are getting all of Emma’s time and all you have to do is get bits and pieces of information. You don’t know anything that’s going on in her life. That’s quite tragic.”

Regina was having way too much fun with this seeing Mary Margaret cry is refreshing for her. Little did the other woman know, that this, this was only the beginning. She couldn’t wait until the day comes where she can tell her that she if fucking her daughter every night.

“Stay away from my daughter, Regina.” She threatened.

The older woman smirked, “There is nothing you can do about it. I see her everyday considering she works for me.”

Realization dawned on Mary Margaret’s face, “You’re the mayor of Storybrooke?!”

Regina smiled again showing perfect white teeth, “That’s right, princess. Enjoy the rest of your night.” She brushed past Mary Margaret and made her way out of the mansion.

The mayor walked down the steps and was relieved when the car she rode in was out in the front with the other cars. She gave the driver a smile and waited for him to open her door, once inside she relaxed and told him to take her to the hotel. A sense of satisfaction washed over her but she wanted more than that. All she had to do now was go to Storybrooke and tell Kathryn what was going on. She would deal with that tomorrow, right now, she wanted to go back to her hotel room and talk to Emma.

The drive back to the hotel was a lot shorter and Regina thanked the driver giving him a small tip. She walked into the lobby fixing her tuxedo as she went; it was a waste to wear such a beautiful outfit, to only wear it for a little while. She waited for the elevated and stepped on greeting the couple who was getting off. Regina pushed the buttons that closed the elevator doors and started loosening her tie. The elevator stopped on her floor and Regina pulled out her key card and let herself into her room. Once she was inside she locked the door and began taking her clothes off. Regina stripped out of her clothes and put on a comfy pair of satin bed shorts and the matching top. She could almost feel Little Regina breathing a sigh of relief at being free.

She pulled out her laptop and grabbed her phone to send a quick text to Emma telling her what her Skype name was. Regina opened up Skype and saw that Emma had added her as a contact. She pressed the green button and waited for Emma to answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit, bet you didn't see that coming. Leo is a sick and twisted bastard, his own granddaughter. We see a little crack in Regina's armor where Emma is concerned. Next chapter is all Emma and Regina. *telenovela music*
> 
> Let me know what you think?


	21. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this chapter a little later today but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. The next chapters have to be translated so it will be a minute before those will be posted.
> 
> Leo is a misogynist and an asshole. Then again he is an asshole in the show as well so I took liberties with him. 
> 
> This chapter is full of Emma and Regina goodness.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Emma heard the Skype ringtone and clicked on the video icon so they could see each other while they chatted. As soon as she clicked on it she was met with Regina’s smiling face she smiled in return. She took in the woman’s pajamas and how casual she looked. This was a side of Regina that she could get used to.

“Hi, my beautiful girl.” Regina greeted her.

Emma bit her lip, “Hi, Regina. How did your meeting go?”

Regina smiled, “It went great actually. We came to some agreements about things and both parties are satisfied.

“I’m glad. So tell me about your trip? Did you run into any traffic? Where are you by the way?” The teen shot off questions.

The older woman knew the questions would come a part of her wanted to lie about where she was but decided against it. She thought about the advice that she gave to Kathryn, she needed to be truthful, or face losing Emma in the end. That is the last thing that she wanted especially since she and Emma were getting so close.

“The trip was smooth there was no traffic, thank goodness. I had music to keep me occupied and to answer your question. I am in Boston.”

Emma’s eyebrows went up, “You’re in Boston? You’re in my old home city.”

Emma was a little surprised that Regina was in her home town but then again she is mayor. That meant she probably had meetings with other mayors from other cities. She thought about Mary Margaret and David and she frowned. The teens home was no longer Boston and The Whites were pretty much dead to her.

Regina chuckled, “Yes, I am visiting the city that you were born in. It’s very beautiful by the way even if it’s a little noisy. Alright, enough about me, tell me about you? You seemed upset earlier.”

The older woman wanted to switch the conversation back to Emma. If Emma asked anymore questions she would have to lie (again) and given the hand that the teen was dealt. She didn’t want to lie to her unless it was necessary. This also gave her a chance to listen to Emma’s angelic voice and admire her provocative choice of pajamas a pair of red panties and a white tank top. Regina was thinking about all the things she could do with the girl. She had to re-position herself to keep her friend from being seen.

The teen cleared her throat, “I found out that my parents are having another baby. They basically gave me away and they are now having another baby.”

A fresh wave of sadness flowed over Emma she promised herself that she was not going to cry. Regina watched the girl’s facial expressions change, she learned that the girl, wore her emotions on her sleeve. Her heart broke for her and Regina wished she was there to take the girls pain away and make her smile.

“Emma, listen to me. You are loved and you are worthy of love. Forget your birth parents; you have two very loving parents in the house with you. You have friends and a little girl who adores you. Your parents’ giving you up is their loss and it is our gain.” She tried to reassure the girl.

Emma wiped the tear that was rolling down her cheek, “You sound like mom when you said their loss is our gain. Mom said that to me last night after she told me. I get what you’re saying but it still doesn’t make the hurt go away. I wish that they would just disappear or if I had the power, I would have them taken out.” She said angrily.

Regina tried again, “I know it doesn’t but think of it like this, you are going to do a lot of wonderful things in life. You don’t have the shadow of your past family hanging over you. This is your chance to become who you want to be. Emma, you don’t mean that. You’re angry right now.” She was thrilled to hear Emma speak so negatively about her parents, but she knew the girl was angry.

The teen chuckled, “Do you and mom subscribe to the same parenting magazine?”

The older woman laughed, “No, we’re just parents, we learn through trial and error. You have an interesting choice in pajamas; do you always sleep in a tank top and underwear?” She asked trying to change the subject.

Emma blushed, “It depends on how I feel. Sometimes I sleep in just a tank top and underwear, sometimes a pair of shorts and a tank top or naked. I haven’t slept naked since I’ve been here, because well, dad wakes me up sometimes.” She admitted shyly.

Regina smiled back, “I thought you were wearing less because of me.” She teased.

Emma smiled it was going to be one of those nights. She could get down with that after last night she wanted more of Regina. Seeing her so relaxed and casual made the teen tingly in all the right places. Now that she knows what’s under Regina’s pants she was curious to see it.

“It could be for you, if you want it to be.” She teased back.

Regina quirked an eyebrow, “I definitely want it to be.” The temperature in the room went up a little bit.

The teen smiled, “Then just think that it is. Let’s play a game.” She suggested.

“What game would that be, princess?” The woman asked with curiosity.

Emma looked thoughtful for a moment, “We can play the game truth, dare, double dare, promise or repeat or consequences.”

Regina tried not to scoff at such a juvenile game but then again she is dealing with a teenager. This would be interesting though because she can learn about Emma and Emma can learn about her. If they dared, she could dare Emma to remove an article of clothing or maybe even touch herself. This wouldn’t be so bad after all she was worked up from tonight’s meeting with Leo and Mary Margaret that she needed to let off some steam.

“I thought it was called truth or dare. Where does everything else come in?”

The girl smiled, “Well…truth or dare is still the same but double dare is when you double dare someone to do something and they have to do it. Promise is a promise that you have to make and the repeat is repeating what someone else says. Consequences is pretty much the consequence you face if you decide not to do the dare.”

Regina liked the sound of that, “Okay, let’s play. I’ll go first truth, dare, double dare, promise or repeat.”

Emma shifted on the bed, “Truth.” She answered.

“What is one of your favorite movies?” She asked, it was little she knows, but she had to start somewhere.

“Finding Nemo.” The teen answered. “My turn.” Emma declared before Regina could say anything. “What is your favorite food?”

Regina thought for a minute, this was a hard one, “Definitely, lasagna but I do love a good arroz con pollo.”

The teen smiled, “Your lasagna is to die for.”

“Okay, Emma truth or dare?” She asked she was praying that the girl said dare

“Truth.”

“What was the name of your first crush?”

Emma smiled again, “My best friend Lily. She was really beautiful and she didn’t let being deaf  stop her. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Regina wanted to do something different.

“I dare you to remove your shirt.” It was bold and she hoped the woman would comply.

Regina smirked and pulled her shirt up and over her head exposing her breasts and her abs. She could see the appreciative looks that Emma was giving her. This turned her on even more she was glad that her position allowed for her cock to be covered.

“How is that, Emma?”

Emma gulped, “Damn, I didn’t expect you to do it but Regina you are gorgeous. How are your breasts even real?”

Regina laughed a true laugh, “I was blessed with a beautiful body. Truth or dare Emma?” She hoped again that Emma would choose dare.

“Dare.”

The woman sent a silent prayer of thanks, “Before I give you your dare, is your door locked?” The last thing she needed was her parents walking in.

“The door is locked. They never enter my room without knocking if the door is closed.” Emma told her.

Regina was thankful for this, “I dare you to remove your shirt.” It was only fair.

The girl smirked and lifted her shirt slowly before yanking it over her head and tossing it on her bed. She gave Regina a full view of her moderate sized breast and rosy nipples. Emma should have been embarrassed but she was not if anything she felt liberated.

“Very nice, Emma. I would love to be over there right now teasing your nipples with my tongue or maybe sucking on them to see if you would come. I heard the nipples were an erogenous zone.”

The girl bit her lip, “I would like that too much. My nipples are very sensitive, it sucks sometimes. Can I see your cock?” She asked with a boldness that she didn’t know she had.

Regina shook her head, “You didn’t ask me truth or dare, so no, you will not be seeing my cock. Try again.”

Emma pouted, “Spoil sport. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Regina answered again.

“What was the name of your first love?” Her mother told her to ask Regina, so that is what she is going to do.

The woman paused for a moment before answering, “Her name was Danielle. She was my first everything.” She answered with a hint of sadness. “Truth or dare?” She asked wanting to move on.

The teen knew that Regina was deflecting so she would ask again later, “Truth.”

“How old were you when you first masturbated?”

“I was twelve.” She answered truthfully. “Truth or dare?”

Regina decided to do another dare, “Dare.” She wondered what the teen was going to ask.

“I dare you to take your shorts off.” Emma asked again.

Emma really hoped that Regina would take her shorts off. Hearing Regina tell her about her cock was different than seeing it. There was nothing wrong with seeing it, it was completely innocent.

Regina grinned evilly before shimmying out of her shorts and tossing them on the ground. She made sure that she kept herself covered with a pillow. She didn’t want to give Emma the full view yet. She could hear Emma whimper in disappointment, Regina was loving it.

“Truth or dare?” Regina asked.

“Dare.” She answered lowly.

“I dare you to take your underwear off.”

Emma licked her lips and slid the underwear off her hips slowly, teasing Regina a little bit as she went. The teen wanted to prolong this for as long as she could to get the woman all hot and bothered. She finally pulled the scrap of material down her legs and tossed them with her t-shirt. Emma made sure that her pillow was in place covering her pussy.

Regina watched transfixed as Emma slowly pulled her underwear down showing golden skin as she went. She could see the freckles that dotted the teens legs and hips. What she wouldn’t give to trace each and every one of them with her tongue. Regina had to admit that she was a little disappointed when Emma had put a pillow over herself.

“How was that?” Emma asked.

The woman bit her lip, “That was damn amazing. Last night when you were getting off, did you imagine what it was like for me to be the one touching you?”

Emma exhaled, “I wanted you to be touching me. I wanted you to be the one to rub my clit, run your fingers through my folds and slide your fingers into my waiting pussy.”

Regina inhaled sharply, “You have such a dirty mouth for someone who is supposed to be innocent. I can’t believe you kiss your mother with your mouth.”

“You really want to bring my mother into this right now?” Emma sassed back.

The woman laughed, “No, I was just making a point. If I were to touch your pussy like you wanted me to, it would be mine. You know that right?”

She could see Emma squirm a little, “I am not something to be owned. But I wouldn’t want anyone else to touch me but you.

Emma’s response made Regina’s dick jump, not only did the girl have a sense of self-worth. She knew that she was meant to be something more than someone’s possession. Regina loved the girl’s independent streak but a part of her wanted to break it. She wanted to own Emma and make the girl hers.

“You’re right, Emma. You are not a possession, you are a diamond. You’re a diamond that sparkles and shines in the right light. You could be my diamond, my diamond girl.” She replied.

Emma smiled, “I like the sound of that. Regina? I want to watch you jack off. Do you have any lube or lotion?”

Regina was taken aback at Emma’s request. The girl was no longer timid or afraid she was upfront and bold with what she wanted. She was amazed at how commanding the teen had been. They would definitely have fun in the bedroom but Regina would always make sure that she topped and make Emma her power bottom.

“Is that what you want, Emma? You want to see me in a private act?” She reached over the bed and into her bag to pull out a tube of KY Jelly and showed it to Emma. “If I do this for you what will you do for me?” Regina asked.

Emma looked Regina in the eyes, “I’ll do the same and instead of just rubbing my clit, I will stick my fingers in my pussy and fuck myself. I won’t go in too deep though; I want to keep myself intact.”

Regina couldn’t take her eyes off the girl, “I don’t want you to go too deep either. I want to be the one to as you all call it ‘pop your cherry’.”

Emma started teasing her nipples shivering at the contact, “I can’t wait for you to do it. I think I’ve been saving myself for you.”

Regina’s breath hitched as she watched the girl play with her nipples. This was just what she needed. She began teasing her nipples and caressing her breasts never taking her eyes off of the girl on the camera.

“I’m pretty sure you have. Tell me, Emma how do you imagine it?” She asked abandoning her nipples and grabbing the tube of KY squeezing a generous amount on her hand.

Emma watched through lidded eyes, “It would be romantic with candles and rose petals. You would kiss me tenderly. You would take your time exploring my body, learning all the places that turn me on and get me hot.” She heard Regina moan and saw that the woman no longer had the pillow but her cock in her hand moving her hand up and down the shaft.

Regina moaned lowly, “Tell me more, Emma. Are my touches light? Do I tease your breasts and then kiss my way down your body.”

The girl bit her lip and continued watching trying to keep her hands from traveling down her abdomen to her already wet pussy. “Your touches are light at first but then my moans and my body’s reactions would cause you to touch a little harder. You tease my nipple before sucking it in your mouth, while your other hand teases my other nipple, pinching and rubbing”.

Regina began stroking herself a little more making sure that she squeezes her tip lightly before stroking down her shaft again. Emma was transfixed at what was going on in front of her she was sure that she was going to come just by watching Regina get off.

“Do you want me to taste you Emma? I would put my mouth on your sweet little pussy. I would suck your clit in my mouth; tease it with my tongue, followed by long licks between your folds. I can hear you panting and moaning my name in ecstasy.” The woman was getting lost in her fantasy, “I would take a finger and slide it into your pussy little by little, teasing you as I do so. I would slide my finger in and out after you relax a little bit. I would be gentle with you.”

Emma kept watching as Regina pleasured herself in front of her. The girl was more than a little turned on watching the other woman stroke and squeezed herself. She could see Regina biting her lip as she did so. The teen pulled the pillow away and laid back against her other pillows. She placed her feet flat on the bed and moved the computer as to where she can still see Regina.

“I would tell you that I wanted more of you and that I need you inside of me. I want to feel you inside me Regina. I want to feel you stretching me and taking me, making me yours.” The girl decided that would help Regina along.

That did the trick as the woman’s hand began moving up and down faster making sure that she squeezed her head a little. Emma could see the pre-cum that was already oozing from the tip. She licked her lip at the sight wondering what it would taste like. What Regina would taste like or even how the woman felt in her mouth.

Regina for her part was lost in her passion and enjoying every last bit of it. This situation was so dirty but it was oh so arousing. She could feel her dick twitching in her fingers and feel the cum that was already leaking from her head. Regina could see herself inside of Emma feeling the girl’s walls contract around her dick. She wanted it so bad to come inside of the girl and have the girl come all over her cock. “Would you let me come inside you, Emma? Would you take all of me inside your pussy?” She asked her breaths coming in pants as she was trying to keep herself from cumming just yet.

Emma didn’t think about that but she knew she would like for the woman to but first she needed to get on birth control for that. For the sake of fantasy, “Yes, you can come all inside of me and on me if you want. I would take all of you and then some just make me yours.”

That was enough to send Regina over the edge. She came with a loud cry of Emma’s name on her lips. Emma watched as cum started squirting out of Regina’s cock thick and white. Seeing this caused the girl to moan, this is the hottest shit she has ever seen. The best part of it was it was Regina. She reached down and felt herself she was wet, very, very wet. She got off on watching someone else get off.

“Was that good for you, Emma?” Regina asked as she tried to come down from her high. She had never come that hard before by masturbating. The girl had the magic touch or the magic words or something.

“It was more than good enough. Do you think you’re ready for me? Are you too spent to watch me get myself off?” She teased.

Regina looked at the camera, “Nope, if anything, I can’t wait to see you touch yourself while thinking of me. You’re enough to get me in trouble, Emma. It will be hard for me to keep my hands to myself.”

Emma laughed, “Are you Selena Gomez now? She is kind of hot by the way as a matter of fact she looks like a mini you.”

“Laugh it up now, princess. Answer me this, how wet are you right now?” Regina asked she had finally calmed down.

The teen moved the computer so that Regina could have a clear view of her pussy, “You tell me, Ms. Mills.”

Regina hissed softly at the sight of the young girls glistening pussy, swollen, and ripe for the taking. She could see her clit poking out between her lips. Regina has never seen something so glorious. She also noticed that Emma was completely shaven, not a single hair, on her pussy. Regina unconsciously licked her lips she couldn’t wait to have a taste of her forbidden fruit.

“You’re very wet, Emma. Did it turn you on watching me play with myself?” She asked.

The girl squirmed a little, “Yes, it did. It took all my willpower not to reach down and start playing with myself.”

The woman continued staring at the glistening pussy before her, “Why didn’t you, Emma? You could have come with me, like you did last night.”

Emma’s hand snaked its way between her legs, “I wanted to wait until you were watching me. I wanted you to watch me come for you and I wanted to watch you come. You look beautiful by the way.”

“Not as beautiful as you look right now. I want you to touch yourself for me Emma, but I don’t want you to say anything. I want you to come just by my voice alone. Do you think you can do that?” Regina asked she could feel her dick stirring again.

“Yes.”

“Take your fingers and put them in your mouth to get them wet.”

Regina watched as Emma removed her hand from between her legs, “Get your fingers nice and wet for me. Now, I want you to use your fingers to start teasing your clit. I want you to rub it slowly but also firmly. Do not touch it directly; I don’t want you to cum just yet.”

She smiled as the young girl replied to her commands, she was good at taking direction, and she would probably be good with anything. Regina licked her lips as she watched Emma play with herself. The sight of her fingers bringing her pleasure the way they glistened with Emma’s juices. Regina wanted nothing more than to take those wet digits and lick them clean savoring the flavor like a fine wine.

“Move your fingers between your folds to get them wet and slide them back up to your clit and continue rubbing and stroking your clit. Do not go inside yourself that is for my pleasure.” She told her.

Emma moaned softly she couldn’t risk being too loud but did as she was told, “Oh my God, Regina!” She broke Regina’s command.

“I told you not to speak Emma. Stop touching yourself you broke a rule so you will not have your orgasm tonight.” She smirked.

Emma groaned in disappointment, “Come on, Regina! I spoke because I was feeling so good; you can’t hold that against me.” She was not happy about not getting her release.

Regina knew this was torture but she needed Emma to learn, “I told you specifically not to talk or make a sound. That was a request; you broke it, so now you will not be able to come.”

“What the actual fuck, Regina?! I don’t know what you’re trying to play at but I need to come.” She was growing frustrated.

The older woman couldn’t help but laugh to herself about Emma’s frustration. She knew it was wrong but seeing Emma so flustered and frustrated made it so worth it. Regina knew she would have to stop teasing the girl but she wasn’t quite ready to do that. An idea formed in her head she only hoped that the teen would comply.

“I know you are frustrated but I have an idea. Since you will not be getting off tonight, how about when you come over tomorrow, I will take care of you. Not physically of course but I’ll be there to guide you.” She figured that it would be pleasurable for the both of them.

Emma huffed, “I have to wait until tomorrow to get off? Seriously?! That’s really not fair you know? You got to come and I have to suffer.”

This was exciting Emma but she didn’t want to let Regina know that. She never thought that having someone else control your orgasm would be so fucking hot. Then again, when you have someone like Regina doing it, how could it not.

Regina chuckled but frowned when she no longer had a view of Emma’s beautiful snatch, “Life isn’t fair Emma. You of all people should know that. Stop acting like a baby it’s not like you’re being denied for a week. I guarantee when you cum, your orgasm will be out of this world.”

Emma looked at the other woman on the other side of the computer her face was flushed and her cock was standing at attention. The young girl licked her lips before looking back at Regina, “I see that you’re at attention again. Does that mean you will not be coming again tonight?”

The woman knew that she was hard and she was going to get off tonight but she wasn’t going to let Emma know that. There was no way she could get proper sleep without taking care of herself.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? I may or may not come again tonight or I could wait until tomorrow.” She purred.

A chill ran down Emma’s spine, “I don’t think you can wait. It’s okay though, I can wait, no matter how frustrated I will become. I really hope tomorrow will be worth it, I hate being disappointed.”

Regina smirked she loved the commanding side of Emma, that was definitely something; the girl had to learn from her family, “Trust me, princess, you will be anything but. I am going to go now; I have a long drive a head of me tomorrow. I should be home by twelve, I expect you at my house at one. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Emma smirked, “Keeping you waiting is half the fun.”

“Good night, Emma.”

“Good night, Regina and thank you for listening.” The call disconnected.

Emma sighed and closed her laptop before finding her clothes and putting them back on. Being with Regina was a welcomed distraction but it still didn’t take away the hurt that she felt. She wished there was a way that she could hurt her parents the way that they had hurt her. The teen pushed those thoughts away and redressed and unlocked her bedroom door. Emma didn’t bother with the television she crawled into her bed and prayed for sleep to overtake her.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Emma is a little minx but she is also hurting as well and needs a distraction. This chapter was not supposed to turn out like this. I had something else in mind, but the muse had a different idea.
> 
> Let me know what you think?


	22. Regina Has a Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina confesses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and left comments. I will not let the rude remarks of one anon get to me, thank goodness for moderating comments. It's sad when a person has to result to bullying because they are not getting what they want in a story. I think it's sad that people can do whatever they feel they can to make other people feel bad because they do not feel good about themselves. Having said all that...thank you to the ones who have commented faithfully.

The drive back to Storybrooke did not take Regina as long and she made it back at around 10:30 a.m. This gave her plenty of time to rest and spend a little one on one time with I’sis before Emma came over.  She debated on whether she wanted to call Kathryn and tell her what had happened last night. Leo had some nerve to try and pimp out his granddaughter like she was some common whore. This pissed Regina off to no end, she wanted Emma, but she wanted Emma in a way that would cost Mary Margaret the most pain. Yes, taking Emma and then having her way with her, would be the ultimate revenge but now she needed to do something more.  Regina maneuvered her car down Mifflin Street and pulled the car into her driveway and killed the engine. She wondered what kind of chaos she would be walking into today with a sigh she got out the car making sure that she grabbed her bags. As soon as she walked up the driveway the door sung open and out ran her daughter with a huge smile on her face. Regina dropped her bags and scooped her daughter up in her arms, kissing her face all over. They mayor was sure her daughter would probably be complaining right now if she could. Tina was right behind her picking up the bags that Regina had discarded.

“Welcome home, Regina. She was waiting for you to come home, ever since you called this morning and said you were on your way home.”

Regina smiled at the young woman, “I missed her and you so much. Did she give you any problems last night?”

Tina shook her head and then responded, “Nope, she was a perfect little angel. We did have problems at bed time though but other than that everything was normal.”

The little family made their way into the house I’sis still hanging on to her mother as if she was going to disappear. Tina told her that she would take her bags upstairs so that she can have some time with her daughter.  Regina took her daughter to the den and sat down with her on her lap. The girl still had her head buried in her mother’s neck and clutching at her shirt for dear life. She continued offering comfort to her daughter. Tina found them in that position when she came to find them in the den.

“She really missed you. She slept in your bed last night.”

“I knew she would. I hate leaving her thought but hopefully I will not have to leave anymore.” She replied.

Tina couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of Regina and I’sis relationship. She never had a relationship like that one with her own mother. Her father yes, he adored her and she him but her mother was an alcoholic. How her parents managed to stay together for as long as they had was beyond her.

“I’m curious, how was the trip? Did you see Mary Margaret?” Tina wanted the details.

Regina rolled her eyes, “You couldn’t wait to ask could you?”

They younger woman smiled, “You know me, Regina. Inquiring minds want to know.”

“Of course you do. I saw Mary Margaret and I saw Leo, let’s just say, I am so glad that Emma is no longer attached to that family. Leopold White is a lowlife and the way he talked about Emma, made me want to rip his heart out of his chest and feed it to him. Better yet, I would crush it and make sure his idiot daughter was there to see it.” She seethed.

Tina had to admit she was kind of scared and thankful that I’sis is not able to hear this conversation. She had been on the receiving end of one of her rants and she never recovered from that. The young woman wanted to ask what Leo did but the expression on Regina’s face made her think again.

“Tell me about Mary Margaret, please.” Tina wanted to change the subject.

Regina relaxed a little, “She is still naïve as hell but I did have fun with her. I may or may not have showed her the video of Kathryn, Fred and Emma. I may or may not have rubbed it in her face that her daughter is under my wing.”

“That was a little tame, even for you. Why didn’t you do more?”

“It was only just the beginning besides after talking to Leo yesterday, I was more concerned about Emma, than I was dealing with that insipid debutante.”

Tina saw Regina tensing up again, “Speaking of Emma. I received a text from her last night.”

“Oh?” This was news to her.

The young woman smiled, “Yes, we talked for a few minutes. She told me she was coming over today.

The older woman was curious now, “What did you talk about?”

“We talked about her and why she had been ignoring me.” Tina trailed off.

Regina looked at the young woman expectantly so Tina decided to continue telling her.

“She found out about Belle, Ruby, and me. That is why she has been ignoring me; she is quite protective of Belle.”

The older woman chuckled, “Emma is quite the little spitfire. She is so charming and frustrating at the same time. Did she say anything else?”

Tina worried her lip with her teeth, “She asked me if you and I had fucked. She asked because of the way I was acting towards her the other day.”

“Well, what did you tell her?”

“I told her that we had slept together on occasion but I told her we stopped because of my relationship with Ruby.” She explained.

Regina looked over at Tina, “She already knew. She asked me the other day when I was taking her home.”

Tina’s eyes went wide, “You actually told her that we slept together?”

Regina didn’t understand why Tina would react this way; it wasn’t like it was some huge secret. She told Emma because she wanted to be honest with her. The woman knew that it was best to tell the truth and risk Emma being upset now, instead of finding out later and being upset. This was kind of hypocritical since she is lying to the teen about a lot of things.

“I wanted to be honest with her.” She ran her hand down I’sis back, “I thought she should know the truth. How would it look if it came out later?”

Tina wanted to call Regina out on hypocrisy but decided against it. She wasn’t upset that Regina told Emma, hell, she was proud that she had the chance to sleep with Regina. The fact was when Emma found out the truth about who she is, it will probably upset her.

“You’re right. It’s not like she knows that she and I are related, which is kind of funny. You were sleeping with me and I am her freaking cousin.” She couldn’t help but laugh.

Regina did not find this funny, “Please do not bring that up again. Anyways, we need to get things ready Emma will be here shortly. Hopefully, Kathryn will be bringing her, we have to talk.”

The woman didn’t have the heart to wake her daughter up but she needed to get her ready for her afternoon. She was happy that Emma was coming over but she was also a little apprehensive, seeing Emma in a bathing suit after seeing her last night, it will definitely be different. Regina gently shook her daughter to wake her up. The little girl wiped her eyes and looked at her mother sleepily.

“Why did you wake me up?” She signed.

“Emma will be here in a little bit. You don’t want to be asleep when she comes, do you?”

I’sis perked up, “No. I want to be awake when Emma gets here. We’re going to swim today.” She signed happily.

Regina kissed her daughter on the forehead before responding, “Yes, you will. Go upstairs and get your things together so you can get in the pool. Mommy has to fix some quick snacks and drinks for our guests.”

The little girl slid off Regina’s lap and ran out of the room in glee. I’sis was excited to see Emma; she was her most favorite person, behind her mother of course. She didn’t run up the stairs though her mother had a rule against that. I’sis went in her room and started getting her stuff together.

Regina watched as her daughter ran out of the den. She couldn’t believe at how excited the little girl was for Emma coming. She was excited about Emma coming in more ways than one. The woman knew that the girl may be more than a little sexually frustrated. Unfortunately she may not do anything about it since Kathryn may stay. She really hoped that after they talked Kathryn would leave but she did promise Emma that she would take her to get a new phone today. Regina had her mind set and she went to the kitchen to whip up something quick to eat and make some lemonade.

Tina asked to help but Regina had told her to take care of I’sis and she would take care of everything else. The young woman was more than happy to oblige and took the little girl out to the pool. Regina had to try not to stare at Tina as she walked away, her two pieces, left nothing to the imagination. Regina finished lunch and took it out to the patio along with the drinks. She told Tina that she was going to change clothes and would be back in a moment. The woman went upstairs to her room to find the perfect bathing suit. She wanted to wear one that would make Emma drool. Once she was dressed and decided she looked good she straightened up her room. She didn’t want to give Emma the impression that she was a snob. Regina looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes to one. Emma would be there soon and she couldn’t wait to see it.

It was one on the dot when the doorbell rang, Tina and I’sis were already in the pool and Regina was sitting in her office going over some paperwork. When she heard the doorbell her heart sped up. She got up and exited her office closing the door behind her before making her way to the door. Regina fixed her hair and calmed herself as she opened the door and standing there was Emma and Kathryn. She was happy to see the older woman because she really needed to talk to her.

“Emma, Kathryn, come on in. We’ve been waiting for you.” She ushered the pair in closing the door behind them.

“Thank you for having me over, Regina.” Emma greeted.

Regina gave her a smile and looked at Kathryn, “Will you be staying too?”

Kathryn shook her head, “No, Fred and I have plans this afternoon but I will be back to pick up Emma at around six.”

“That sounds like a great idea but you don’t have to come back and get her. I or Tina would be more than happy to drop her off at your house later.” Regina suggested.

Emma stood there and watched as the two women talked about her. She felt invisible in that moment because they were discussing her like she wasn’t even there.

“I’m going to go ahead and go outside. I’m sure I’sis and Tina are waiting for me.” She didn’t look at Regina.

Regina frowned at how skittish Emma was being. Normally the girl was an open book but today she was more like a blank space. She was curious as to what had happened between last night and today.

“Go ahead sweetheart, I’ll see you later.” Kathryn reached out and hugged her daughter.

Emma broke the hug, “Thanks mom, I’ll see you later.”

Emma turned and walked away leaving the two women in the foyer. Regina knew something was wrong. She would have to ask Emma later or maybe ask Kathryn.

“Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you about something.” Regina told her friend.

Kathryn looked at her friend, “Okay, I have something to talk to you about too.”

“Follow me.” Regina led Kathryn to her office and gestured for her to sit on one of the chairs.

“I know you were in Boston yesterday. You went to go see Leo yesterday and you bumped into Mary Margaret. What were you doing in Boston Regina?” The younger woman asked.

Regina sighed, “I went to Boston to go see my mother. Leo had requested that mother and I show up for the party that he was hosting for Mary Margaret.”

The younger woman frowned, “You had to taunt her about Emma didn’t you? How long have you known who Emma was?”

The older woman knew she could not lie, “I’ve known who Emma was for quite a while.”

Kathryn wasn’t buying it, “What is quite a while? Don’t lie to me, Regina. I want the truth!”

Regina knew she had to come clean, “Are you sure you can handle the truth?”

“Try me.”

It was now or never, “I’ve known about Emma since before she came to Storybrooke. My mother mentioned her quite a few times and then when you mentioned that you were adopting. I did a little research about her.” She lied by omission but she couldn’t tell her the entire truth.

The lawyer crossed her arms, “So you knew who my daughter was before she came here. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to freak you out. How would it look if I told you I knew who Emma truly was? You can look at her and tell that she is David and Mary Margaret’s child. That’s not all…” she swallowed, “When I was there last night, Leo requested my presence in his office.”

“What did he want to talk to you about?”

Regina sighed again, “Jefferson killed Neal. Gold is out for blood because he knows that he and my mother were behind it. Neal was supposed to marry Emma when she became of age but he was killed. He offered protection for my mother and Jeff but I have to do something in return.”

Kathryn paled, “What do you have to do?”

The older woman looked at her friend, “I have to keep you from talking to Mary Margaret. He doesn’t want her to have anything to do with you or Emma. He wants his daughter to concentrate on his grandson. Leo doesn’t want Emma to run the family; he wants his grandson to do it.”

“I don’t believe that. How could he do something like that? He threatened my life and Fred’s life if anything happened to Emma. He tells you this shit?! I find that hard to believe.” She was in denial.

Regina picked up her phone, “If you don’t believe me, then believe this.” She played the recording.

The more Kathryn heard of the conversation the angrier she became. The way that man was talking about Emma made her sick. She looked at Regina when he mentioned about giving her Emma in exchange for her doing his dirty work. Kathryn saw her friend hang her head in shame as the conversation went on. She felt bad for her friend but she felt her heart swell when she heard Regina defend Emma. The conversation was over and Regina turned off the phone not wanting Kathryn to hear her conversation with her mother.

“That son of a bitch! How the fuck can he do that to his own flesh and blood? How can he think so little of Emma?” She was pissed.

Regina didn’t know how to answer, “I honestly don’t know. I had to hear it first hand and it wasn’t any better this time around.”

Kathryn was not satisfied, “He offered you Emma, like she was some sort of whore. I’m happy that you turned him down and you defended her. You were right in telling me, that woman will not get anywhere near Emma, not anymore.” She calmed a little bit then looked at her friend, “We can’t tell Emma. We have to keep this from her she can never know.”

Regina was thrilled not at Emma being offered up as a whore but Kathryn was pissed. Mary Margaret will not be a problem anymore. The only thing she needed to do now was get Emma and then let Mary Margaret know what kind of man her father really was. She was going to use everything she knows to make sure that they got theirs.

“You want to keep this from Emma? Weren’t you the one who told me that you didn’t want to lie to her?” She asked.

“This is something that we have to lie about. Her grandfather sent her away for no reason. Her grandfather was going to have her marry Neal who is like 18 years her senior. He basically tried to push her on you. Do you think she can handle that? It’s already bad enough that she has been replaced.” The woman finally finished her rant.

Regina made her way over to her friend, “We keep this from Emma but what happens when the truth eventually comes out. We both know it always does one way or the other. She is going to be upset because the people who claimed to love her lied to her. I’m not saying that we have to tell her now but we will have to tell her eventually.”

Kathryn deflated, “This is so fucking hard. We need to find a way to take them down and make those fuckers pay for what they are doing. We need a plan when we are done there will be nothing left of them.” She said darkly.

The older woman smirked with Kathryn on her side they would be unstoppable. She knew that telling Kathryn would piss her off and cause the woman to react. Regina knew that she had to pull the recording off the phone and keep it in a safe place. The last thing she needed was to have that information fall into the wrong hands.

The older woman put her hand on top of Kathryn’s, “I promise that when all is said and done they will no longer be an issue. Emma is free, she is yours and Fred’s.” _and eventually mine_ was unspoken.

Kathryn’s phone buzzed and she saw that it was a text from her husband, “That would be Fred. He is asking when am I coming home. We will discuss this later and come up with a plan. Right now we act like everything is normal. I’ll reach out to my contacts in Boston, I’m sure that a few of them are on Leo’s payroll.” She got up and opened the door.

Regina followed her out, “We will definitely talk later. I will bring Emma home later.”

The younger woman gave her a terse smile, “Don’t keep her too long, yeah?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Now go get your husband and do whatever it is that you are going to do.” She ushered the woman out the front door.

“See you later.” She walked out the house and towards the car.

Regina closed the door behind her and leaned against it. That went a lot better than she hoped; Kathryn was pissed and ready to help. She held up her part of the deal now she just hoped that Leo held up his. She walked through the house and made her way to the back and she was greeted at the sight of Emma in a barely there two piece bikini. Her usually pale skin had a beautiful glow as the water glistened off her body. She was in trouble, big, big trouble.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn now knows!!! *telenovela music*


	23. Pool of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no summary for this chapter...just enjoy lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest chapter I have written for this story. Most chapters are usually 3-4k words this chapter is almost 6k. I'm sitting at 70k for words in this story by the time I am finished this story will probably be over 100k. Ay Dios Mio, tantas palabras!!!
> 
> Thank you for your kind reviews and your support it really does mean a lot to me. 
> 
> I will reply to comments from the previous chapter momentarily...Enjoy

Regina sat down on one of the lounge chairs content at watching them play. She would get in the water later hopefully with Emma by herself. The large black shades made it easy for her to watch Emma as she frolicked in the water. Regina was thankful for her sarong and her bikini bottoms they hid her erection very well. She continued watching her three favorite people play volley ball or whatever they were playing with one of the balls. I’sis was having the time of her life she could hear her excitement on the water. Even though her daughter could not hear she learned a lot about her daughter and learned how to gauge her moods. It was difficult at first but now its second nature. Then there is Emma, sweet, sweet Emma who didn’t treat her daughter differently, she embraced her and allowed the girl to open up more. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tina’s cellphone going off.

“Tina, your phone wants your attention. You’ve got mail.” Regina told her.

The young woman swam to the edge of the pool and used the stairs to get out. Regina watched as she toweled off and tried to shake off the thoughts she was having. She would not be visiting that any time soon. She wants Emma and Emma only, nothing, was going to distract her from that. Regina went back to watching Emma and I’sis play in the water and pulled out her phone to take a few candid shots and a couple of videos.

“Are you preserving memories or are you trying to get new material for you spank bank.” Tina teased as she walked back outside.

“First of all, I was taking pictures of I’sis and don’t ever say that where my daughter is involved.” She warned.

Tina just smirked, “What I saw wasn’t a picture of I’sis you were focused solely on Emma. Which isn’t bad, I mean if she was not my cousin, I would try and make a move on her. Anyways, that was Ruby, she wanted to go to the movies and get something to eat. Do you need me tonight?”

Regina would be a lone with Emma she couldn’t ask for anything better. Last night was very promising with Tina gone it would be even better. The only person that would keep them separated is I’sis but she was sure she wouldn’t be a problem. Once the girl eats she would probably go straight to sleep then she could have Emma to herself.

“You can go do what you want, tonight. It’s been a while since I’ve had some one on one time with I’sis.” Not a total lie.

The young woman gave her a ‘yeah right’ look, “If you say so. I’m going to tell the terrible twosome bye and then I will be on my way. After I shower of course.”

“Can you tell them to also come and eat? I’m pretty sure they are both hungry.” Regina asked.

Tina gave a nod of her head and walked over to the pool. She watched as I’sis pouted about being told to get out of the pool to eat. Regina could see Emma trying to coax the girl to get out of the pool. The teen must have said something right because I’sis went from a frown to a full blown smile. The young woman walked back over to the table while I’sis and Emma got out of the pool.

“I swear, Emma is like a miracle worker, she was able to get I’sis out of the pool. I may need some of her magic.”

Regina looked at her with mild curiosity, “What do you mean? What did Emma do?”

Tina shook her head, “She told your daughter that she would come over next weekend and they can swim again. I feel like I am being replaced.” She teased.

“Stop acting like a child, you’re not being replaced. Emma is shiny and new once it wears off you will be her favorite person. You’re still her favorite person, now go on and get ready for your date. I’ve got this.” She urged. The sooner she left the sooner she could be with Emma.

“This is me leaving; don’t want to cut into your perving time.” Tina laughed and walked back in the house.

Regina watched as Emma and I'sis approached the table they were kind of dry and in their bathing suits. She guessed that they decided to forego the towel and just naturally dry. They sat down at the table.

“Did you two have fun?”

Emma smiled, “It was pretty fun, I like being here.”

I’sis nodded her head in agreement but she was looking at the food. She made the sign for hungry and Regina pulled out a plastic plate and put a sandwich and a mixed fruit salad on the little girl’s plate.

She could feel Emma’s eyes on her, “Don’t just stare, eat.

The teen rolled her eyes and pulled out her own plate and loaded it up with a sandwich and was about to go for the fruit salad but she felt a hand on hers. She looked and saw it was Regina and she blushed.

“That salad has kiwi in it. I made the mixed berry salad for you. We don’t want you to have a nasty allergy attack.”

Emma looked impressed, “How did you know that I was allergic to kiwi? No one knows that I am allergic unless I tell them.”

“I told your mother what I was making for lunch and she requested that I make you another salad without kiwi.” She answered.

“Thank you.” She replied before eating her food.

They continued to eat and conversation flowed between Regina and Emma. I’sis was content to just eat her food. The little girl looked between her mother and Emma she could tell that they liked each other. She’s never seen her mom smile so much unless it’s directed at her or Tina. She really liked Emma though, she was funny, and she played with her and makes her feel special. Tina makes her feel special but Emma makes her feel even more special. The little girl hoped that Emma would stay around for a long time.

Regina knew her daughter and knew without a doubt that she was getting tired. Swimming followed by eating was enough to wear her out. The little girl was practically nodding off at the table.

“It looks like someone needs a nap.” Emma pointed at I’sis.

“She definitely does. I am going to get her changed for her nap; you sit here and enjoy yourself. Maybe we can go for a swim, just the two of us.” Regina suggested as she picked up her daughter.

Emma smirked, “Looking forward to it.”

Emma watched as Regina and I’sis walked into the house. She used this time to straighten up the table and take the food into the house. Today had been a good day so far for her things were back to normal with her and her parents. She was able to spend time with I’sis and now she was going to have private time with Regina. The teen moved around the kitchen as if she belonged in here. The salads were in the refrigerator and the sandwiches were placed in a Tupperware container and also in the refrigerator. When she turned around she saw Regina standing there watching her.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home in my kitchen.” She teased. Regina was happy at the sight to have the teen so comfortable in her house.

There was a slight blush to Emma’s cheeks, “Well, considering that this is the only room I’ve been in so far. I couldn’t help but feel comfortable in here. Is I’sis asleep?”

Regina walked further into the kitchen and towards Emma, “She is knocked out and now it’s just the two of us. Whatever shall we do?” She got into Emma’s personal space.

Emma didn’t back away, “You can show me the rest of the house or we can go swim together. Take your pick; it is your house after all.”

It took all of her will power to not kiss the girl, “I can show you the house first. I did tell you that I would show you my big room. Then we can go for that swim, I’sis will sleep for at least two hours if not more.” She decided that it would be a great way to get Emma in her bedroom.

“Lead the way, Madam Mayor. I am still mad at you by the way, I went to bed unsatisfied, I woke up this morning unsatisfied.”

Regina gave her a teeth bearing grin, “Trust me Miss. Midas; you will be satisfied before you leave this house. Come along I have a tour to take you on.”

“Lead the way, Ms. Mills.”

Emma followed Regina out of the kitchen and through the house. She thought her house was big it seemed that Regina’s was a little bit bigger. The teen had seen the study, Regina’s office, the den, the family room, the dining room, the formal living room and every room on the first floor. Regina really did have a very nice house.

“This is the basement but it’s not any ordinary basement. Follow me.”

Emma wasn’t afraid, “This isn’t like a dungeon or something. You aren’t planning on killing me down here are you?”

Regina laughed, “Believe me if I was to kill you it wouldn’t be in my basement. I would kill you in my bed over and over again.”

The teen was speechless she did not have a comeback for that, “What’s down here?” She asked as they descended the stairs. Her curiosity was sated when she saw that it was a game room. There was a pool table in the middle of the floor. There was an air hockey table along one wall, followed by a flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall. A bar lined the back wall and it seemed pretty well stocked with various bottle of alcohol.

“You have a game room? I can’t believe you have a pool table. Do you play?” She asked.

She picked up a pool stick, “I do, before you came along, your mother and I would play all the time. It was friendly competition of course. Do you play Emma?”

Emma shook her head before answering, “I don’t know how to play, but I am willing to learn.” She began stroking the pool stick up and down. “I’m always eager to learn new things.”

It was Regina’s turn to be speechless the way Emma was stroking the pool stick sent all kinds of pornographic images through her head. Images of the teen on her knees sucking her off and of the young girl stroking her cock as if it was the pool stick.

Regina cleared her throat, “Let me show you the rest of the house.” She laid the stick on the table.

“I hope I didn’t do anything wrong?” She asked as they walked up the stairs to the main level.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You’ve done something right. It’s now time to show you upstairs.” She led them upstairs.

Regina showed her the bathrooms, I’sis play room and I’sis bedroom. She would have seen Tina’s but the door was closed and Regina respected her privacy. She decided to save her room for last. The woman walked them down a long hall until they stopped in front of a closed door.

“Last but not least this is my bed room.” She opened the door and motioned for Emma to enter.

Emma walked past making sure to brush lightly against her hostess. She stepped into the room and realized that Regina was not kidding, her room was huge. The colors were muted it was a contrast from what the rest of the house was. This room was softer full of whites and various shades of blue. She noticed that her room was pretty much like the other bedrooms in the house except hers had a fireplace and a bathroom.

“You weren’t kidding. Your bedroom is huge. I can fit my bedroom in here just barely but it would fit nonetheless.” She looked around the room in awe.

Regina walked behind her pressing herself against Emma’s back, “Is my room satisfactory for you? Does it meet your standards on how big it is?” She asked as she used her fingers to ghost along Emma’s shoulders and arms.

Emma swallowed, “Uh, yeah. You weren’t lying when you said it was big. I am definitely impressed with the size. Then again, you knew I would be.”

They were crossing over into forbidden territory but neither one of them cared. Emma had been on edge since last night and her body was screaming for release. Regina stepped back before she could do anything else. They needed to have a talk first before anything would happen between them.

“I want us to have a talk before we go any further.” She pulled Emma by the hand and sat her on the bed before sitting down next to her.

Emma frowned, “What is there to talk about?”

Regina turned so that she was facing her guest, “We are headed into Lolita territory and before we go any further, I need to know, if this is something that you want.”

Emma was very familiar with the book _Lolita_ by Nabokov; they made her read it when she was in the eleventh grade. She found the book quite an interesting read most of her classmates were disgusted by it but not her, she rather enjoyed it.

“This is something that I do want. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have done the things that we’ve done so far. I did research and the age of consent in Maine, is sixteen. So I can legally consent to whatever is about to happen.” She explained.

The older woman looked thoughtful but then her mind went to Leo pretty much offering the girl to him, “I want you to listen to me Emma, don’t ever feel like you have to do something you do not want to. We can continue playing and doing what we do but until you are least seventeen or close to eighteen, there will be no penetrative sex.”

Emma frowned at this, “I get it, I do you have a conscience, you don’t want to go there. So what you’re saying is you are fine with simple masturbation and what not, but you want to wait to have sex with me? How is one different from the other?”

Regina was not ready for the pushback but then again Emma was headstrong and did not back down, “It’s different because I am not interested in simply fucking you or treating you like a fling. I want to do right by you Emma, you at least deserve that much, you deserve more. We either do this my way or we do not do anything at all.” She delivered the ultimatum she hated it but she knew it was for the best.

Emma’s eyes locked on Regina’s she moved to close the distance between them her heart was pounding in her chest. Her eyes flicked down to the older woman’s lips and she noticed a small scar on the top of her lip. For a fleeting moment she wondered how she had gotten it Emma wanted to know everything about the woman in front of her. And more than anything she wanted to feel her lips on hers. The longing became unbearable, Emma leaned in and her lips met Regina’s. The warmth of Regina’s lips sent a current through her body. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck as she felt the woman kissing her back with equal fervor.

Regina had maneuvered them in a way so that Emma was straddling her lap. Emma moaned into the kiss as she enjoyed the new position. And just like that the kiss was over when oxygen became an issue. They looked at each other chests heaving as they reclaimed their breaths. They pressed their foreheads together.

“Hi.” Emma said shyly.

“Hey, yourself” Regina replied as she trailed her fingers lightly down the girls back. She loved the feeling the goosebumps that formed in her wake.

“You must be really happy to see me.” She teased as she wiggled against Regina’s groin.

This caused the older woman to moan, “You need to stop doing that, dear.”

Emma pouted, “Why? You’re not the sexually frustrated one.”

Regina kissed the tip of Emma’s nose, “Maybe, I can remedy your frustration. Get up and close the door.”

The teen reluctantly got off of Regina’s lap and walked to the door and closed it. She could feel the dampness in her bikini bottoms. “Do you want me to lock it too?” She asked.

Regina licked her lips, “You can leave it unlocked normally I’sis knocks, before entering. Now bring yourself over here.” She beckoned her with her finger.

Emma walked over to the bed and stood in front of Regina. Regina reached out for Emma again and guided her down to the bed instead of back to her lap. Emma got on the bed and lay down on her back admiring the softness of Regina’s bed.

“Are we really going to do this?” She asked timidly.

Regina gave her a smile, “No, you are going to, but I am going to help.” She gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Emma whined, “Don’t tease me, Regina. I can’t take it.”

The woman reached behind Emma’s neck and undid the tie that was holding her bikini up. She eased it down before tossing it to the side, revealing pert breasts with rosy nipples that stiffened because of the cold. Emma wanted to cover herself, but with the way Regina was looking at her, she couldn’t do it.

“You’re so beautiful, Emma. You looked beautiful last night but having you here in the flesh makes you even more beautiful.” She leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

Emma blushed and moved away a little, “Your kisses are addicting, each time you kiss me, it’s as if a fire is building within me. A fire that I can’t wait for you to put out.”

Regina licked her lips, “That fire will still be extinguished soon enough. I want you completely naked; take your bottoms off for me.”

Emma did as she was told and hooked her fingers into the waistband of her bikini bottoms and began pulling them down. She lifted her ass off the bed and back down again as she moved the scrap of material down her legs. Regina used her hands to help her take them off before discarding them where her top was. It took a lot of self-control to not reach out and touch the beauty in her bed. Regina could feel her erection straining against her swimsuit but she decided to ignore it for right now.

“You’re not going to take your clothes off? It’s only fair, I want to see you too, don’t hide from me Regina. I want to see all of you.” Emma reached up and stroked her cheek lightly.

Regina leaned into her touch, “Your wish is my command, princess.”

Emma bit her lip as she watched the woman move away from her this was way better than anything she saw last night. She watched as Regina removed her top, followed by her sarong and finally her swim suit bottoms. The teen felt like it was an eternity before Regina was completely undressed. Her eyes went wide when she finally saw Regina’s cock spring into action. She had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. She motioned for the woman to get back on the bed. Emma kept her eyes locked on the older woman as she crawled in the bed.

“Holy shit! You’re fucking hot and beautiful.” The teen complimented her.

Regina smirked, “Oh, I know. We don’t have a lot of time; I don’t know when I’sis is going to wake.”

“With the way I am feeling right now, I’m not going to last another minute. I’m pretty sure I am ruining your comforter.”

“You can ruin all my comforters if it means that I can see you like this.” She ghosted her fingers along Emma’s stomach feeling her muscles tremble under her touch. “I want you to touch yourself, like you did last night. Can you do that for me?” She asked nipping on Emma’s earlobe.

Emma felt the same fire building in her that was building last night, “Y…yes.”

“Good girl.” She whispered in her ear she continued, “Think about what we’re going to do the next time that we are together. I know how eager you are for me to fuck you.”

Emma’s hand moved down her body past trimmed blonde curls to give away to wet heat. She moaned softly as she slid her fingers into her swollen folds, letting out a little moan as her index finger brushed her clit, taut and slick. The long muscles in her thighs trembled at the contact.

Regina was transfixed at the sight before her; the teen looked like a golden Goddess waiting to be touched. She put her hand on top of Emma’s and began a slow rhythm. Waves of desire swept through Emma. Regina’s body was pressed hard against hers the hand over her pussy, the fingers resting lightly on her own as they moved. The teen was enjoying the movements and got swept into the fantasy of Regina touching her as she continued touching herself for the woman next to her.

“Regina, please don’t stop. You feel so good; I love when you touch me.” Emma panted trying not to go over the edge to quickly.

Regina whispered in her ear making sure to nibble a little as she did, “I love touching you too, seeing you like this so open and bare for me only makes me want you more.”

There wasn’t time for a slow, sensual build, so Emma used her index and middle fingers and press-rubbed either side of her clit, her body trembling. The fire that was building behind her belly had been enflamed as she felt the familiar tingle starting from her toes all the way up her entire body. Regina not able to take the torture began rubbing herself against Emma’s leg happy that there was some friction for her aching member.

“Open your eyes Emma; I want to see you as you cum.” She demanded.

Emma opened her eyes and brown eyes met green and the intensity that Emma saw there was enough to scare her. She could see the warmth and the feelings in the older woman’s eyes. She could see the promise of forever and something that looked like love. She slowed her touch to keep herself at a nice simmer, not ready to fall over the precipice just yet.

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop. Take me, Regina I’m yours.” She moaned.

Regina could have smirked smugly but she didn’t want to ruin their beautiful moment, “Keep, going beautiful.” She encouraged her as she continued to rub herself against Emma’s hip.

“I…I want you to get pleasure too. Touch yourself for me.” Emma practically begged.

Without being told twice Regina moved her free hand to gather up some of the young womans juices and used that to begin pumping herself in earnest, this was so much better than using lube. Emma watched as Regina focused on the top half of her shaft, clearly intending to get off fast and rough, nothing gentle or tentative about it. Her focused intensity sent another shockwave of pleasure through Emma’s abdomen.

“Oh God,” she said, the words light and barely audible in the still air. Sweat broke out along her hairline. Her skin felt too tight as her clit swelled and strained between her rapidly stroking fingers. Her eyes darted between her hand and Regina’s, just inches apart, moving in heated synchronicity.

The pleasure was building within her and she used her free hand to grab onto the bed, arched her back, as shot off like a rocket into space. “Oh fuck me!” Emma cried out but it was muffled by Regina’s mouth on hers kissing her. With a few more strokes Regina herself began to cum all over her hand on Emma’s skin. She continued kissing her until she felt that Emma was no longer trembling. Regina pulled back both of them panting heavily as they came down from their mutual highs.

“That was incredible. That’s the second time you’ve made me come like that.” Emma panted still trying to catch her breath.

Regina chuckled, “I know the feeling.” She looked down and saw that she had gotten some of her cum on Emma’s thigh. “You are amazing, Emma.”

Emma brought her cum coated hand to Regina’s mouth, “Taste me and tell me how much you like it.” She teased.

The older woman took the fingers in her mouth and began cleaning them. She took her time licking and sucking on them, making sure, to keep eye contact with Emma as she did. Regina saw the teen’s eyes darken with lust. Regina released her fingers with a loud pop and licked her lips after she was finished.

“You taste better than the finest apple cider that I’ve ever made.” She husked.

Emma blushed at her words, “I’m glad you liked. I have to admit, I love the way I taste. Now, I want to taste you.” She grabbed the woman’s hand and brought the fingers up to her mouth. She made sure that Regina was still looking at her. Emma took each finger and slid them in her mouth taking her time between licking and sucking. She wanted Regina to know what she was in for when they would finally quit playing around and have sex.

Regina moaned lowly in her throat at the sight of Emma sucking her fingers. She had to admit the girl had a mouth that would make a sinner fall to their knees and pray. The woman didn’t have to imagine what it would feel like to have the teen’s mouth on her dick. She already had an idea just by Emma sucking her fingers.

When Emma felt that Regina’s fingers were cleaned she removed her mouth and licked her lip, “You taste so good. I can’t wait to taste directly from the source.” Emma Midas was no longer innocent.

They lay there for a couple of minutes basking in the afterglow of their masturbatory high. The air was still thick with the scent of sex. There was no weirdness or any freaking out it felt right to them.

“I don’t want this moment to end but we have to get cleaned up and get back downstairs.” Regina broke the silence.

Emma sighed, “I know, I don’t want this moment to end either. My clothes are downstairs in a bag by the pool.”

Regina sat up, “You go get in the shower and I will go get your bag. I also want to check and make sure that I’sis is still asleep.” She gave Emma a butterfly kiss to the forehead.

Emma’s cheeks turned slightly pink at the action, “Okay.” Emma slid off the bed and made her way to the bathroom, making sure that she added a little swagger to her hips.

The older woman bit her lip before reaching over to the nightstand drawer to pull out some wet wipes. She began cleaning herself off as the door closed and a few seconds later she heard the water running. She threw the wipes into the trash can and made her way to her dresser to find a pair of comfortable shorts and a shirt. Once she was dressed she left the room closing the door behind her. She stopped by I’sis room and saw that the girl was still sleeping and she made her way downstairs towards the patio where she spied Emma’s bag. Regina grabbed it and made her way back upstairs. She walked into the room and she could still hear the water going, she placed Emma’s bag on the bed and she noticed that there was a nice wet spot on her bed where Emma had been. Regina knew that she was going to have to take her blanket off and throw it in the wash but for right now she was content knowing that Emma had blessed her bed with her juices.

Emma stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a towel. She looked over at the bed and saw Regina sitting there reading a book. Without saying a word the teen made her way over to the bed and started taking her things out of the bag.

“I didn’t know that you liked to read?” Emma asked casually as she began sliding on her underwear under her towel.

Regina looked up from her book, “Reading is one of my favorite past times. Do you like to read?” She asked watching as Emma dressed in front of her. The woman was happy that she had her book to keep her from going over and taking the teen.

The teen continued dressing, “I love to read. I like to read all types of genres right now I am reading _La Reina del Sur_ by Arturo Perez-Reverte.”

Regina quirked her eyebrow, “You’re reading that book? You do know what it’s about right?”

Emma shrugged, “Well, yeah, Teresa Mendoza queen pin and major drug runner. I used to watch the telenovela when it came on television and I binged watched it on Netflix.”

“I told you about shrugging, Emma. Don’t do it again.” Regina’s voice had a hard tone to it.

The teen recoiled a little, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to it’s a habit that’s hard to break.”

Regina put her book down and crawled over to Emma, “That is a habit that you are going to try and break. It’s unbecoming of a lady.”

Emma looked properly chastised, “I’m sorry, Regina. I'll try not to do it again.”

The older woman smiled at the teens compliance, “That’s all I ask. I’m going to go get cleaned up. Can you go get I’sis up and ready? I want to stop by the store before I take you home tonight.”

The young woman finished putting her things in her bag, leaving the towel on Regina’s bed, “Yeah, I can do that.”

Regina pecked Emma on the lips, “Good girl. Go on now getting I’sis up is a struggle.”

Emma left her bag on the bed walked over to the door and opened it, then walked out of the door, closing it behind her. She was a little concerned about Regina’s behavior change for a moment. The teen didn’t understand how she could go from loving to disciplinarian in less than a minute. Emma sighed heavily as she made her way to I’sis room to wake her up and get her ready.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you need a shower after that? I had to take several breaks while writing this chapter in Spanish and then while translating it into English. I hope it didn't disappoint.
> 
> *que's telenovela music*
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	24. Of Phones and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for your comment and encouragement. I do have fun talking to you all.
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler chapter but it's still Emma and Regina doing some shopping.

Emma was able to get I’sis up and dressed without any problems it seemed as if the girl had pretended to be sleep. A part of her was kind of happy that she could not hear anything but another apart of her felt bad. I’sis was full of energy the girl would probably have a hard time getting to sleep tonight.

“Let’s go check and see if your mom is ready yet.” She signed to the girl.

I’sis smiled and signed back as Emma ran her finger through the little girl’s hair trying to loosen up her curls. She could never refer to Regina as mommy to the girl that was a little too weird for her tastes. Emma exited the room with I’sis behind her they made the trek to Regina’s room. Emma hung back as she saw Regina was on the phone.

“What do you mean? Listen, she can’t do anything, not legally anyways. She is yours and no amount of threats will change that.”

Emma stood there confused she was curious as to who she was speaking to. She also wanted to know what the woman was talking about and who? Her mind started racing with all these thoughts and possibilities. The young girl decided to push those thoughts away and cleared her throat entering the room.

“We are ready to go.”

Regina turned around and motioned for Emma to come in, “Emma and I’sis entered the room. We will discuss this more during lunch tomorrow. Don’t worry everything will be fine.” She hung up the phone and turned towards Emma and her daughter.

“Did I interrupt something?” She asked.

The older woman shook her head, “No, just taking care of a little bit of business. It can wait until tomorrow. My job is never done even on the weekends.”

Emma tried to detect the lie but she was not able to. Regina was telling the truth at least she hope she was, “It’s cool, work is work. It’s kind of like mom and dad they get no rest at all.” She grabbed her bag.

“Let’s go, the stores close early on Sundays and I want you to have your phone before tomorrow.” Regina ushered Emma and I’sis out of the room.

The teen looked at the woman, “Why are you so adamant about me having the phone? I get that you don’t want to draw attention ourselves but we can get it some other time.”

They made it down the steps before Regina answered she didn’t want to come out and say that it was because she wanted to keep an eye on her, “I will feel better if you have it now, just in case things change and I don’t need you at the office.”

Emma rolled her eyes at the explanation, “If you say so.”

I’sis watched their interactions carefully and couldn’t help but giggle at Emma’s rolling her eyes. She got in trouble for rolling her eyes at her mom and it resulted in her getting a time out. She looked at her mother and saw her glaring. She’s been on the end of that expression before.

Regina frowned, “I know so. Please do not roll your eyes at me; I don’t want I’sis to pick up on that behavior. Also, don’t argue with me on this, Emma. You were in full agreement the other night, what changed?”

Emma sighed, “Nothing, okay. Nothing’s changed. What’s with the authoritarian attitude? We were intimate and now you’ve turned into someone I don’t know.”

The woman opened the door and ushered Emma and I’sis out of the door finally exiting and closing it behind them. She tried to buy time before answering her question. Regina couldn’t come out and say ‘well, I am trying to protect you from your family and I want to know where you are at all times just to know you’re safe.’ That wouldn’t go over well with Emma and she knew it.

“I’m sorry; Emma the phone call earlier put me on edge. I didn’t mean to treat you the way that I have. Please forgive me?” She wanted the girl’s forgiveness.

The teen relented, “I will forgive you this time but don’t let it happen again.” She got into the SUV and closed the door.

Regina made sure that I’sis was strapped in her car seat the girl looked pensive, “Are you and Emma fighting? She doesn’t look happy?”

“We are not fighting, we are having a little bit of a disagreement but everything is fine.” She reassured her daughter before closing the door.

The older woman got into the car and closed the door making sure that she put on her seatbelt. She noticed that Emma didn’t bother to look at her as she did so. Regina knew she fucked up and had to make it right. The silence in the vehicle was deafening so Regina turned on the radio and the sounds of Sade’s _‘No Ordinary Love’_ playing. How fitting Regina thought to herself.

Emma for the most part was trying to process the whole situation with Regina. She had been very attentive to her and respectful to her. Then one phone call later she turned into a different person. She had to admit that is scared her because she’s seen her grandfather act that way and he eventually took it out on her. Leo was a very controlling and abusive man, not physically, but he was more verbally and emotional than anything else. She promised herself that she would never be on the receiving end of that again.

“I’m sorry for my responses earlier. It’s just that, my grandfather was controlling and verbally abusive towards me growing up. I know you mean well but could you not?” She explained herself.

Regina didn’t think about that and she knew the girl had a point, “I don’t ever want you to think that I am trying to control you. I will try and contain myself in that aspect and listen to you. Your grandfather sounds like he is a rat bastard. How could your birth parents go for that?”

“My birth mother pretty much turned her head the other way. My grandfather could do no wrong in her eyes. She basically worshipped the ground he walked on. Don’t get me started on the sperm donor he is just as useless and did whatever my grandfather told him. They were blind where he was concerned.” She said angrily.

The older woman could sympathize with the girl. She had felt that way about her father when growing up. She adored the man and loved him to death but he turned a blind eye when Cora would issue out her ‘punishments’.

Regina placed her arm on Emma’s arm, “I understand completely, Emma, more than you know. Forget about him and your birth parents.” She turned into _The AT &T Store_ and pulled into a car park. She put the car in park and killed the engine.

Emma was the first one out of the car then she opened the back passenger side door to allow I’sis to get out of the car. She didn’t have to unlock her car seat because the little girl had done it herself. The teen helped the little girl out of the car and closed the door behind her. They met with Regina and followed her into the store.

“Do you have any idea of what kind of phone you want?” Regina asked as they entered the store.

“I love the iPhone. That’s the one I had before and the one that Kathryn had given to me. I am an Apple girl all the way.” She answered as she made her way to the iPhone section of _AT &T_.

They looked at the different ones and Emma looked at the rose gold iPhone 6s plus. She loved her 6s but she wanted something a little bigger than the one she has now.

Regina loved her phone as well, “You can have whichever phone you want. Cost is not an issue where you are concerned.” That was the truth she wanted to spoil Emma and take care of her.

Emma gave the woman a skeptical look, “So I can choose any phone I want? What do you want in return?” Her grandfather always told her that people do not do anything for nothing. Everyone wants something from you.

The older woman looked Emma in the eyes, “I don’t want anything, just you. I want your happiness.” She told her truthfully.

The teen relented, “If you say so. Then I want the iPhone 6s plus in rose gold.”

The sales person who walked over heard Emma’s request, “How many gigabytes do you want?”

Emma looked at Regina for an idea of what size to get.

“I would like for her to have the 64GB phone. You know how they are with downloading music from iTunes, pictures and videos.”

The sales person smiled, “That sounds like a good size, Madam Mayor.” She went to the back to go get the phone.

Regina couldn’t help but get a sense of satisfaction at the way Emma had deferred to her. She could get used to this. The mayor watched as Emma and I’sis were having a conversation of their own while looking at the other phones. She tried not to think about the conversation that she had with Kathryn on the phone before Emma had interrupted. Mary Margaret had threatened to take Emma away by legal action. The idiot wouldn’t have a legal leg to stand on especially if she gave up her parental rights, then she would have to answer all the questions and she was sure that she didn’t want to implicate her father at all.

“Here we go, Madam Mayor. Will you be adding this phone to your plan?” The sales lady Quinn had asked her.

“Yes, I would like to add this to an additional line. Will I be able to do that?” She asked.

Quinn smiled, “That will not be a problem we can go ahead and take care of that for you right now. Will this line be on the next plan or are you going to pay for it straight out?”

Regina returned her smile, “I will be paying for the phone outright. I think it’s better that way.”

“I understand, Madam Mayor, you can go ahead and follow me.”

“Emma, you and I’sis come along. We are getting your phone.” She called out for the young girl and her daughter.

Emma had grabbed I’sis hand and followed Regina to the table where she took up residency in one of the chairs. I’sis had climbed into her lap happy to be included in everything.

“Thanks again for this, Regina. I really appreciate it.” Emma told her honestly.

Regina gave her a smile, “You’re very welcome, Emma. A good employee should always be available.”

The teen knew there was a double meaning behind that phrase. Regina didn’t mean only as an employee but also as her she couldn’t say lover but as her person. She decided not to think about it right now it was only going to confuse her.

“Emma, this is your phone and also your phone number. You are also on Mayor Mills phone plan.” Quinn handed the teen the phone as she explained.

Emma listened as the phone was handed to her. She didn’t expect Regina to put her on her plan she expected to have her own. The more she thought about it the more this was not sitting right with her. Sure she wanted to keep her relationship with Regina from her parents but she didn’t expect for the older woman to go this far. There was nothing she could do now except take her fate.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you Quinn, you’ve been most helpful.” Regina told the sales lady.

Quinn smiled again, “Thank you, Madam Mayor. I hope you enjoy your phone Emma.” She gave the teen a charming smile.

Emma gave her a sheepish smile in return, “I will thank you.”

Regina watched the exchange and she was not happy about it. The sales person was trying to flirt with Emma. She did not like this one bit Emma was hers and she was not going to let anyone get in the way of what she is building with her.

“Alright, we need to get you home. I promised your mother that I wouldn’t bring you home too late.” The mayor broke up their conversation.

Quinn looked put off, “I will talk to you later, Emma. Maybe we can get together and go to the movies or have a bite to eat.”

“I would definitely like that.” Emma gave her a genuine smile she had made another new friend.

Regina cleared her throat, “We need to get going, Emma. I hate to keep your mother waiting. I am sure you two will be seeing each other soon.”

They walked out of the store and got into the car. Regina made sure that I’sis was locked in her car seat before getting in herself. She started the car and pulled out of the car park, the destination, The Midas house.

“There are a few rules about your phone Emma.”

Emma turned to look at the driver, “There are always rules. What are they?”

Regina couldn’t help but smile at Emma’s brashness, “Your phone is for communication between you and I only. You must have your phone with you at all times unless you are with your parents or if you are in the shower etc. When I call you answer. Do you think you can handle that?”

“Yes, Regina. I can handle it.” She murmured.

“I’m glad that we were able to reach an understanding. I hope you don’t think I am being too harsh with you.” Regina asked as she pulled into the Midas’ driveway.

“Just a little but I’ll deal. Thank you for today and I will see you tomorrow.”

Regina smiled, “Yes you will, until later, princess.” The urge to kiss the girl was too great.

“Right.” Emma turned to the little girl in the backseat, “I’ll see you tomorrow, kid.”

I’sis gave a dazzling smile, “See you tomorrow, Emma.” She signed.

Emma took off her seat belt, grabbed her bag and opened up the door to get out. She put both feet on the ground and exited the car closing the door behind her. Emma turned and gave a final wave to the little family and entered the house.

When she entered the house she was immediately greeted by Kathryn who engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. Emma returned it a little confused as to why her mother would greet her at the door like this. She went with it because well it’s her mother and it felt kind of nice to be hugged like this.

“Oxygen is becoming an issue, mom” She managed to get out.

Kathryn released the hug, “I’m sorry, Emma. I am glad that you are home. Did you have fun at Regina’s?”

Emma removed her bag from her shoulder, “Yeah, we swam and had some lunch. Then swam some more.”

“Why don’t you go put your stuff in your room, dinner is almost ready.” The older woman suggested.

The teen was more than happy to comply and made her way upstairs. Once in her room she put her clothes in her dirty clothes hamper. She made a mental note to do laundry this weekend. After everything was put away she pulled out her new phone and sent a text to Regina letting her know that she was going to have dinner with her parents and she would talk to her later. Emma put both of her phones on the charger and went downstairs to have dinner with her parents.

“Hey, kiddo, I missed you today.” Fred told her as they sat down for dinner.

Emma gave him a smile, “I missed being here with you too dad. Who else am I going to beat at basketball?”

“Laugh it up, I let you win.” He laughed.

“Keep telling yourself that, dear.” Kathryn chimed in.

They ate dinner which consisted of all of Emma’s favorite foods: grilled cheese, French fries and milkshakes. Dinner was normal but Emma could tell that something was off with her parents. They were more attentive than usual, especially Kathryn, she’s being all touchy feely with her. Her parents were acting really, really weird but she couldn’t understand why. She knew that it didn’t have anything to do with Regina since they didn’t know the true nature of their friendship/relationship.

“Why are you guys acting so weird?” She asked.

Kathryn and Fred exchanged looks that didn’t go unnoticed by Emma, “We’re not acting weird. What give you that idea?”

Emma looked between her parents, “Well, for starters, we are having my favorite foods and we only reserve that for special occasions. Secondly, you’re being more affectionate than usual and lastly you both look guilty.”

Kathryn cursed internally she should have known that Emma would have picked up on the differences. She really didn’t want to lie to her daughter and tell her the reason behind it. Kathryn and Fred tried to be their normal selves but they were failing miserably, if Emma could pick up on it. She didn’t want to lie to her daughter but she knew she couldn’t tell her either.

“You’ve been with us for a month now and we wanted to let you know that we love you. You’ve embraced as your parents. We wanted to celebrate that with you.” Fred answered instead of his wife.

“Your dad is right, we feel guilty for not saying anything earlier today, before you went to Regina’s.” Kathryn added to her husband’s explanation.

The teen looked between her parents for any deception and her lie detector didn’t ping. She realized that her parents were telling her the truth. She didn’t realize that she had been with them for a month already. To be honest it seemed as if she had been with them longer than a month.

“It has been a month, I honestly forgot. I would have gotten you guys something if I would have remembered.”

“We can do something another time. Have a party for our 6th month anniversary, you know because that is important.”

“I agree with that. We can invite our closest friends and your friends to celebrate with us.” Fred was excited about it.

Emma laughed, “I could live with that.”

Dinner was finished and the dishes were cleaned. They spent a little time together playing a game of poker. Emma was getting tired and decided to call it a night. She had too much excitement for one day. The teen made her way upstairs and saw that she had a text from Regina. She unlocked her phone to look at it there was a picture of the woman’s bed with a different comforter but had the pillow that Emma had lay on earlier that day.

_“My bed still smells like you.”~R_

Emma sent back a quick text.

_“Have sweet dreams of me”~E_

The teen put her phone down and started getting ready for her day tomorrow. She was excited about seeing Regina and what they would be doing tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and Emma gets a new phone and a new friend. Regina is not to happy about that at all. Kathryn and Fred are acting a little strange.
> 
> *telenovela music*
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!!


	25. Everything Is Not as It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a lot in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your comments and encouragement of this story. It really means a lot to me that it's being enjoyed as much as it is. 
> 
>  
> 
> The title does come from the theme song from Wizards of Waverly Place.
> 
> Again all grammatical errors are my own, if you see anything out of place please let me know, so I can correct it. I know it's not a book or a novel but I know grammar can be a huge issue with some.

The summer months had come and gone and now it was time for the new school year to start. Emma was disappointed to see her summer end but she knew that this is her final year and she would be graduating. She already missed volunteering at the school regularly but she does make it a habit to at least put in a couple of hours. Her job with Regina had been put on hold so Emma could focus on her upcoming studies. Her relationship with her parents had never been better and her relationship with Regina had taken a turn for the better or the worst depending on the day of the week. Right now they were having an off day because Regina felt that Emma should not go to Killian’s end of summer party with Ruby, Belle, and Tina because there is alcohol.

“I’ve told you the reason why I didn’t want you going to his party. Why must you argue with me about this?” Regina asked exasperated by the whole conversation.

Emma felt her agitation rising, “I’ve told you, Regina. I want to go to this party because my friends are going. This would give me a chance to socialize with more people before the school year starts. What is the big deal? Plus my mom already gave me permission to go.”

Regina rubbed her forehead, “The big deal Emma is there will be alcohol there and you are entirely too young to drink. We already know how irresponsible Ruby can be and what makes you think that Belle would be any better? Remember the last time the three of you hung out? You came home drunk and I had to hear your mother’s mouth. If your mother told you that you can go, then why ask?”

“That was one time Regina and we haven’t had a drink since. Tina is going to be there that should count for something. If I remember correctly, you were the one who said, that you wanted me to run things by you. Did you not?” The teen argued back.

This conversation was not going anywhere. The more they disagreed about it the more heated the argument became. Regina didn’t want Emma going to the party because there would be alcohol and the fact that she may meet someone who is in her age range. She didn’t want to lose Emma after she had worked to get her.

“It does count for something; I know Tina will not allow anything to happen to you. It’s Ruby that I don’t trust, she’s been a negative influence on you.” The woman explained.

Emma decided to bring out her secret weapon she walked over to the other side of the desk where Regina is sitting. She hopped up on the edge of the desk and crossed her legs causing her skirt to rise up a little bit.

“How about a compromise, you allow me to go to the party for a few hours. Then I can come over to yours after and spend the night with you.” She gave her a sly smile.

The mayor looked at Emma’s legs and then back at the girl sitting on her desk. She really did not play fair in their discussions. Regina wanted nothing more than to spread her legs and take her on the desk. The idea of Emma staying the night at her house excited her; she would be able to have Emma in her bed at least for a little while. Since Emma cut her time down at the office she doesn’t get a chance to really spend time with her except for when she comes over to the house. There had been a handful of times that she had stayed over because Tina wanted her to. That’s what Kathryn thought anyways if she only knew the truth.

“Alright, you can go to the party, but I expect you back at my house at midnight. No later than that, if it’s any later than midnight, you will face the consequences. Do you remember what they are?” She asked with a little bit of authority behind her voice.

Emma shivered as she remembered what her consequences were, “I had to write two hundred sentences, followed by washing your car and not being able to come.”

Regina smirked, “That’s right and you were pretty tired by the time you were finished but did you make that mistake again?”

“No, I did not.”

“Exactly, but this time it will not be writing two hundred sentences or washing my car.” She reached out and grabbed Emma’s hand guiding her off the desk and into her lap.

Their eyes locked, “Then what would it be?” She asked with curiosity.

Regina allowed her hands to roam until they landed firmly on Emma’s ass, “I will pull you across my lap and spank you for your misbehavior. Have you ever been spanked before, Emma?”

The young woman licked her lips, “I’ve been popped on the hand with a ruler. Does that count?”

The mayor laughed at Emma’s naiveté, “Being smacked on the hand with a ruler is different than being smacked on your ass for misbehaving.” She squeezed her ass again.

Emma moaned at the contact, “How is that worse than washing your car and writing two hundred sentences?”

“It’s worse because I can make it so you can’t sit down without your ass hurting.” Her voice deepened a little bit.

The girl wiggled in the older woman’s lap she loved it when Regina’s voice got low, “You never know, I might like it.” She teased.

Regina smirked, “You might but you don’t want to find out, do you, princess?”

Emma thought about it for a moment she really did not want to find out, “I don’t want to find out, not right now, anyways. So does that mean I can go to Killian’s party on Saturday?” She tried again.

“You can go but you will be at my house at midnight and no alcohol. I will make sure that Tina knows that as well.” She relented a little bit.

“Thanks, Regina. When does your next meeting start?” She asked innocently.

“You know Thursdays after three; I do not have any meetings. You may not work here fully anymore but you still know my schedule or you would not be here right now.” Regina reminded her.

Emma did know about her schedule she was giving Regina a hard time. She had to admit she liked pushing the woman’s buttons but she made sure not to go that far. The last time she did she spent an entire day helping Regina in her garden that was not fun at all. She was covered in dirt and sweat by the time it was over.

Emma pouted, “You never let me have any fun.”

Regina shook her head, “You are having your fun right now. You are sitting in my lap in a very provocative skirt. Speaking of did you get your uniforms for school already?”

“Yes, mom took me shopping for them last weekend. I swear I thought she was going to cry. I’m going to the 12th grade not kindergarten.” She quipped.

The mayor removed her hands from Emma’s ass and put them on her legs, “Your mother is watching her daughter grow up. You’ll be heading off to college and then off to a life of your own.” She explained.

The teen understood where her mother and Regina were coming from. The thought of leaving her parents made her sad. She just got them and now she would be leaving them eventually. She applied to _The University of Storybrooke_ and she was hopping that she could get accepted there. That way she can stay in Storybrooke with her parents and with Regina, if she would still want her.

“I know but still. She keeps hoping that I get into _Uof S_ so I can be closer to home. If she had her way I probably wouldn’t be able to leave home until I am thirty.” She groaned.

Regina moved her hands slowly up Emma’s thighs, “Would it be so bad? Your parents would miss you, I’sis would miss you, and Tina would miss you. Belle and Ruby would miss you and they are going to _Uof S._ ”

Emma bit her lip enjoying the feel of Regna’s warm hands on her body, “What about you? Would you miss me?”

“Do I even have to give you an answer to that question?” She raised her left eyebrow.

The teen had to fight the urge to roll her eyes, “I want to hear you say it. It’ll mean so much more.”

The older woman obliged, “I would definitely miss you, my beautiful princess. You keep me on my toes and you always challenge me.”

“How am I a challenge, Madam Mayor?” Emma questioned.

Regina moved her hands up the young woman’s thighs until they disappeared completely under her skirt, “It’s a challenge for me not to touch really touch you right now.”

“You are touching me right now; your hands are up my skirt. So, how is that a challenge?” She loved getting to the older woman.

“My hands may be up your skirt but I am not touching you where you would like me to touch. I’m not crossing that line until you are eighteen. So you will have to touch yourself.”

Regina allowed herself to think about Emma touching herself on her desk. She has had so many thoughts about the girl on her desk, legs spread wide, and teasing herself. The fantasy version of herself would be in between Emma’s legs, tasting everything the girl has to offer. Regina couldn’t wait for the day when that would become reality.

Emma looked confused, “You know what? This is not fair, not fair at all.”

Regina chortled maniacally, “Life’s not fair, princess.”

“Why do-?”

“Excuse me, Madam Mayor but Kathryn is here to see you.” Mrs. Potts called over the intercom.

Regina moved her hands as if she had touched fire, “Send her in, Mrs. Potts.”

Emma got off of Regina’s lap and ran to the chair in front of her desk and tried to regulate her breathing. As soon as her butt hit the chair Kathryn opened the door and entered giving Regina and Emma a smile.

“Oh, Emma, I didn’t know you were going to be here today?”

The teen shrugged without thinking about it, “Regina had wanted to talk to me about some things.”

Kathryn looked between Regina and Emma, “If you say so.”

“To what do I owe this visit?” Regina asked trying not to glare at Emma. She would have to talk to her shrugging later.

The younger woman smiled, “I wanted to talk to you about that case that I needed your help with.”

Regina caught her meaning, “Oh that case, yes, we should get on with it.”

Emma looked between the two women they were acting a little too weird for her liking, “I guess I will take that as my cue to leave. I’ll see you at home mom. I’ll talk to you later, Regina.” She got up and walked towards the door as her mother sat down in the chair she had just vacated.

Regina made sure to make eye contact, “You will be hearing from me a little later about your assignment this week. You can’t _shrug_ it off.”

Emma winced at the emphasis on shrug; she was in trouble, “Okay, bye.” She opened the door and practically ran out slamming the door shut behind her.

Kathryn turned her attention to her friend, “What assignment is Emma going to be working on for you?”

“There is a proposal that had been submitted and I wanted Emma to do some research before I decide to pass it or not.” Regina responded.

Kathryn laughed, “You do realize that my daughter has a big crush on you, right?”

The mayor played coy, “Emma does not have a crush on me. That is impossible.” She denied even though that it went past the crush stage.

“You can play dumb all you want to but my daughter has a huge crush on you. I thought she had a thing for Tina because the two of them have been spending so much time together.” She continued.

“If Emma has a crush then I’m flattered. As far as Tina goes, there is no crush and there could never be a crush.” Regina fired back.

Kathryn took a moment to let her friends words set in. Why was her friend so adamant about Emma not having a crush on Tina? It wasn’t impossible considering they are in the same age bracket almost. She had always liked Tina and thought she was a lovely young lady.

“Why are you against Emma having a crush on Tina? That is weird even for you.”

Regina decided to come clean, “Emma can’t have a crush on Tina. Tina is Emma’s cousin.”

“Did I hear you correctly?! Tina, your nanny is Emma’s cousin? How the hell did you find that out?” She was completely perplexed.

“Tina and I were talking. I found it strange that she took an interest in Emma. I thought she had liked her and I had asked her about it. Tina said no she didn’t have an interest in Emma like that because they were cousins. She is James and Abigale’s only child.” Her explanation wasn’t a complete lie but she couldn’t exactly tell her the truth.

Kathryn had another question, “Emma does not know that Tina is her cousin?”

“No, Tina told me that she hasn’t seen Emma since she was around I’sis age. David disowned his brother after he turned down a job proposal from Leo. So they haven’t had any contact with the family since then.” Again she told the truth she needed to let her friend know everything, except for her relationship with Emma.

The younger woman tried not to get upset, “Did you know that she was Emma’s cousin when you hired her a few years ago? I know you Regina; you are thorough with your searches. That explains why Tina spends a lot of time with her.”

Regina sighed, “No I did not know. I didn’t even know that David had a twin. Imagine my shock when I found this out.”

“Is there anything that Leo White doesn’t have his hand in?”

“His reach goes farther than we think. Please don’t tell Emma this she is already dealing with enough.” Regina pleaded.

Kathryn agreed, “I hate lying to her. I feel so guilty that we are keeping all this from Emma. We say we are protecting her but aren’t we going to end up hurting her in the end?”

Regina understood where Kathryn was coming from. She would feel the same way if she had to keep this enormous secret from I’sis. Yes it would have protected her but it would hurt her because the one person that she could trust lied to her. Emma trusted all the adults around her and one little thing could send it to hell. That is why they need to take care of The White Family once and for all so Emma could see how corrupt they really are.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, we only need to focus on the task at hand. What did you find out when you spoke with your contacts in Boston?”

Kathryn pulled out a folder from her brief case, “I spoke to the lawyer who drew up the adoption papers for us. He sent me over a copy of the paperwork; he also sent me over a copy of the check that Leo paid him and also the name of the judge who took care of the parental rights of Mary Margaret and David. Leo actually had their rights terminated because Leo told the judge that they were unfit to raise Emma. That’s why we were able to adopt Emma so effortlessly.” She handed over the documents to Regina.

Regina looked over the adoption papers and the papers that were used to sign over their rights, “Those idiots probably didn’t even read this before they signed.” She lay them down on the desk.

Kathryn pulled out another document, “This is Leo’s last will in testament he had it changed. Emma is mentioned in there and she will get $100,000 dollars for every year that she is alive. That is all she gets if he was to die and he leaves everything else to Mary Margaret and his future grandson.” She said the last part with venom.

“Your contact was able to get you all of this information? Wouldn’t it get back to Leo?” She was curious about this.

The younger woman smiled, “Nope, he doesn’t like Leo any more than we do. He may or may not be working for the FBI.”

Regina grinned this just keeps getting better, “I hope you’re not making waves, Kathryn.”

Kathryn smiled, “None at all this is completely off the record one D.A. to another. Not only that Mary Margaret is not really Leo’s daughter, Eva is indeed her mother but she had an affair with none other than Horatio Hades.”

Regina was intrigued, “You mean the Don of the Hades Family, the same man who is married to Meg. He is Mary Margaret’s biological father. How the hell did Eva manage that?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. The Hades Family had a huge vendetta against Leo but somehow it went away.”

The cogs were turning in Regina’s head this information is very valuable she can use it against that little bitch. She could reach over and kiss her best friend, “This is perfect! We have to find a way to play this in our favor.”

“What do you have in mind?” The other woman asked.

“We need to find a way to get this information to Horatio anonymously. If Horatio finds out that Mary Margaret is his daughter it will cause complete and total chaos. He has been denied his daughter for twenty plus years and he has a granddaughter and another grandchild on the way that he knows nothing about. Horatio is not going to take this lightly; he will have Leo’s head.” She continued grinning.

Kathryn liked this idea but she didn’t know who could deliver this information without it being traced. It may have been easier in the earlier years but now technology has a way of finding these things out. This was the only snag in their plan but they had to find someone to execute it. Her mind went to one of her schoolmates named Michael. His uncle is consigliere to Horatio or at least he was.

“I got it; I can get in contact with one of my former classmates from Harvard. His uncle is consigliere to Horatio or he might have been. It’s been a few months since we’ve spoken but he can get on the inside and give the information to him.” Kathryn smiled brightly.

Regina handed the paper work back to her friend, “Sounds like a plan to me. See if you can get in contact with him and try to get this set in motion. We would take care of Leo and also Mary Margaret, but I have something bigger for her.”

Kathryn took back the paperwork and put it in her folder and slid the folder back in her bag. She made a mental note to lock this up when she got home. The last thing she needed was Emma or Fred stumbling across this information. The woman wanted to protect her family by any means necessary.

“What can be bigger than this?”

“You let me worry about that.” Regina looked at her watch, “It’s time to call it a night. I will be in touch with you later.”

The other woman looked skeptical, “I need to get home and cook. I’ll let you know what Michael says when I talk to him.” She got up from her chair, “Have a good evening, Regina.”

Regina walked her friend to the door, “You have a good evening as well.” Once her friend was out of her office she closed her door with a smile on her face.

Everything that she has been working on is coming together. She has Kathryn in her corner, Tina in her corner and all she needed now was to have Emma. She has already integrated herself into the teen’s daily life. There is the fact that Kathryn told her that Emma had a crush on her which she already knew. Regina also had given Emma a phone to keep in touch with her and track her every move. She knew where the teen was all the time and checked her phone records to make sure she wasn’t calling anyone else. The only thing left to do was to bed Emma and make the girl her wife. That would be the ultimate fuck you to Mary Margaret.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eva is a little harlot!! I took liberties with names Horatio is Hercules and his last name is Hades since we do not know Hercules last name. So Mary Margaret is not Leo's child...oops! The two idiots really did sign away their parental rights in regards to Emma. So whatever threat idiot number one made about taking Emma in the previous chapter really has no leverage. Gotta love Kathryn she is determined as fuck! *suspense music*
> 
> ***I already have the next chapter queue'd up and ready to go. I may post it tonight or may wait until tomorrow***
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.


	26. In Which Trouble is Emma's Middle Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma rebels a little too much but her rebellion has consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your continued support, comments etc. it helps me a lot with this story. Last chapter was a full twist but Emma will not have anymore long lost family members come out of the woodwork. I would fear for her mental health once everything is said and done.
> 
> This chapter does contain spanking but not of a sexual nature it's more of Domestic Discipline which we will see throughout the story in regards to Regina and Emma (you can Google it to get an understanding).
> 
> Also, additional tags
> 
> I take liberties for any grammatical errors...onwards

Regina left her office and made it home in record time she had the house to herself for a few hours. She entered the house and was met with complete silence Tina had taken I’sis to the skating rink for a little one on one time. Regina was thankful for that reprieve as she kicked off her shoes and placed her car keys on the bowl on the table. She walked upstairs and into her bed room. Once in her room she walked to her closet and began taking her clothes off, putting them in the bag she had designated for dry cleaning. The woman sighed in relief she was out of those clothes and finally free. Right now she wanted to take a much needed shower followed by getting something to eat and dealing with Emma. She had told the girl time and time again about her shrugging. Regina had noticed that the teen had become more rebellious as of late. Emma had been breaking curfew, talking back and spending entirely too much time with Ruby, who has been a bad influence on the teen. The only time Emma seemed like herself was when she was around I’sis or herself.

The mayor entered her bathroom and turned on her shower waiting for it to get warm before she steps in. She thought about what happened before Kathryn had come into the office, it was risky but she was glad that they didn’t get caught. The woman knew that she had to talk to Emma about that too. Regina checked the temperature of the water and felt that it was warm enough and she stepped in under the warm spray. The cascading water felt good against her skin and all of the cares were washed away. The warmness of the water started fading into coldness and Regina had turned the water off. She got out of the tub and grabbed one of her fluffiest towels and wrapped it around herself. She then walked over to the mirror and ran her fingers through her wet hair before pulling out the blow dryer and drying her hair. Her hair was finally dry and she stepped out of the bathroom her skin developed goose pimples all over due to the chill in the air.

The phone on her bed started playing the ringtone she had specifically set for Emma. She walked over to the bed and picked it up. Regina wondered why the girl was calling normally she wouldn’t call unless it was late evening.

“Hello, princess.”

“Hey, Regina. Could you please not call me princess? I am anything but.” Her voice held a little bit of playfulness to it.

Regina began to dress, “If you don’t want me to call you, princess. Then what should I call you? I’m sure you would object to be calling my girl or maybe I should call you mia.”

Emma huffed, “Don’t call me “my girl” because I am not yours.”

The woman was growing irritated with Emma’s attitude but she had to admit that the girl didn’t say anything about being called mia. She should start calling her that to see how Emma would react to that and Emma was wrong, she was Regina’s even if she didn’t know it.

“Fine. To what do I owe this phone call?”

“I wanted to call you and apologize for shrugging in your office today. I know you hate it when I shrug.” Emma was going to add a ‘but’ in there but she knew it would negate the whole apology.

Regina smiled, Emma was learning, “Your apology is accepted Emma. I understand that it is a habit but we will have to find ways for you to break it.”

“Thank you for accepting my apology. I will try harder not to next time.”

Regina finished dressing and got comfortable on her bed, “I am glad you called there was something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

The woman could hear shifting in the background and the sound of a television, “What do you want to talk about?” Emma asked.

“Our behavior in my office today was not appropriate, Emma. We cannot do that again what would have happened if your mother walked in on that?” She tried not to chastise the girl because it was her fault as well.

Emma sighed, “She didn’t catch us. Why are you so bent out of shape about it? We’ve done that a couple of times already. You didn’t have a problem with it then. So why have a problem now?”

The older woman didn’t have a problem with it a part of her wanted them to get caught but the logical side knew that getting caught would have serious repercussions. She could lose her best friend and never see Emma again, at least not alone. Kathryn being an attorney and Fred being a judge she would be screwed career wise and would probably have to register as a sex offender and lose it all. That is something that Regina did not want any of that she worked too hard to get to where she is.

“The times that you speak of it was only the two of us in the whole building. That is the difference, what happened between us, happened during office hours. If your mother would have caught us you probably would have been punished and your mother would probably have my head.” She implored.

She could hear the teen scoff, “It’s no big deal, and mom will know that we’re together. We wouldn’t have to sneak around anymore.” Emma couldn’t understand why Regina couldn’t see the potential for them getting caught. It wasn’t like her parents were going to ship her off somewhere.

Regina grew tired of this conversation and of Emma’s callousness, “It’s not that simple, Emma. I have a lot to lose. You have a lot to lose and us being caught will end badly. What has gotten into you?”

“Nothing, I guess being with me, isn’t good enough for you. Good-bye, Regina.” Emma hung up the phone.

They mayor looked at the phone after the teen had disconnected. It was not like Emma to behave like this. Yes, she has had questionable behavior as of late but this is even out of character for her. She wondered why Emma was acting out so bad. Regina would have to have a talk with Emma and see if there was any way to curb her behavior. The growling of her stomach made her go downstairs to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Normally she would cook enough for I’sis and Tina but Tina told her that she would feed the little girl while they were out. The mayor went about the kitchen preparing some bruschetta along with a caprese salad. She wanted something light for dinner tonight. As soon as dinner was finished the front door opened and she could hear the patter of feet. Regina put her plate on the island and walked out of the kitchen to see Tina and I’sis taking off their shoes.

“Did you have a nice time?” She asked the other two occupants of the house?

“I had so much fun mommy! Some of my friends from school were there. I want to go again.” I’sis told her mom excitedly, “I’m gonna go play now.” She ran upstairs to her room.

Tina shook her head, “I thought she would be tired when we got home. That’s not the case she is even more wound up.”

“You should know that by now. Did you have fun? Did you come across any problems?” She asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

Tina followed behind her, “Nope everything was smooth. A couple of her friends from school were there. As a matter of fact a lot of the kids from her school were there it was like one big party. I even had fun myself and skated a little bit.”

“Would you like some of this?” Regina offered the young woman.

“No thank you, I had too much at Granny’s tonight.” She turned the older woman down, “You can enjoy it all by yourself.”

They launched into conversation about their day and I’sis day of course. They even touched on the subject on Emma. Tina was still a little perplexed about Regina’s attachment to her cousin. She’s voiced her concerns and opinions on the matter but Regina told her not to worry that nothing bad was going to happen to Emma. Her thoughts wandered to her cousin she had not been herself as of late. She’s been talking back, drinking, hanging out with Ruby and her friends and breaking curfew. She had heard snippets of conversation between Regina and Kathryn, Emma was out of control. Tina knew that she had to step in and help her cousin before she self-destructed.

Regina had gone upstairs to spend some time with I’sis leaving Tina alone. She went into her room to relax for a little bit after spending the day with the little girl. She loved her job and the little girl but sometimes she just needed a moment to herself. That is why the young woman loved when Regina stepped in with the nightly routine. She was about to watch the last episode of Game of Thrones when her phone started vibrating. Tina looked at the phone and saw that it was a message from Ruby.

_“I need you to come and get Emma. She is blitzed out of her mind.”_

Tina frowned and text back _, “What do you mean she is blitzed out of her mind?! Did you give her fucking alcohol?!”_

The next text came in, _“It was just a little bit and she may have smoked a little weed too.”_

 _“What the hell Ruby?! You know fucking better? Where the hell are you? I’m coming to get Emma. You are in so much trouble for this shit!”_ Tina threw her phone down and grabbed her car keys.

She stopped by Regina’s room and found her cuddle up with her daughter watching _‘Finding Nemo”_. They looked rather cute together though she wanted to take a picture but she had something more important.

“I wanted to let you know that I am headed out for a little bit.” She told the older woman.

Regina looked at her concerned, “Is everything alright?”

Tina didn’t want to answer and she didn’t want to lie either, “I need to go pick up something from Ruby. I shouldn’t be gone long.” She told her.

The older woman waved her off, “Don’t be out too late.”

Tina turned and rushed down the stairs and out the house. Regina heard the door slam causing her to jump a little bit jarring her daughter. She was lucky that the little girl did not wake up from her sudden movement. As soon as Tina left Regina’s phone started ringing.

She couldn’t catch a break she frowned when she saw it was Kathryn, “Hello, Kathryn.”

Kathryn was frantic, “She’s gone! Emma is gone. I went upstairs to tell her dinner was ready and she wasn’t in her room.”

Regina sat up, “Did you check anywhere else in the house?”

She listened as the distraught woman told her everything. The more she heard the more upset she had become. Emma had gone too far this time and that is why Tina said she had to get something from Ruby. That something she had to get was Emma. She comforted the woman on the phone and reassured her that everything would be alright. She didn’t want to tell her that Tina went to go pick her up. She could hear Graham in the background when the other woman told her she had to go.

Regina hung up the phone and immediately called Tina, “I know you’re going to get Emma. Do not take Emma home, bring her straight here.”

“But what about Kathryn?” Tina asked.

The older woman cleared her throat, “I will worry about Kathryn you just get Emma and bring her here.”

The call was over and Regina took her sleeping child to her room and tucked her into bed. She needed to focus on something other than her anger at Emma. Regina knew that her behavior was a cry for attention and of course typical teenage rebellion. She remembered those days but Cora punished her for it and she still has nightmares to this day. Once her daughter was in bed Regina ventured downstairs to wait for Tina and Emma. She didn’t have to wait long, twenty minutes later, Tina entered the house with a pretty out of it Emma.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you what I was doing.” Tina apologized still holding up an inebriated Emma.

Regina just looked at Emma, “Emma what the hell do you think you were doing?”

Emma giggled, “I was having fun with some friends. What’s wrong with a little fun?” She asked still clinging to Tina.

“Getting drunk and doing God knows what else is considered having fun?” Regina’s voice had a stern tone to it.

The teen laughed again, “Relax, Madam Mayor it was only a few drinks. It’s not going to harm anyone.”

The older woman looked at Tina, “Take her upstairs to my room.”

Tina looked at Regina wearily, “Umm…why would I take her upstairs to your room? She can just come with me to my room.”

“Ohhh, I’m in wicked trouble now.” Emma taunted.

Regina tried her best to ignore the teen, “I am going to call her mother and let her know of the situation. Then Emma and I are going to have a nice little talk,” She turned to look at the teen, “Aren’t we, Emma?”

Emma sobered up a little, “Yeah, a nice little talk.” She parroted back.

Tina wasn’t so sure about this but she took Emma upstairs to Regina’s room, all the while lecturing her about her behavior. Regina could hear Emma arguing back with the younger woman. She noticed how protective she was of the teen but she also let Emma know that she did not take any of her shit. Regina couldn’t hear anything else as she made her way upstairs. She saw that Tina’s door was closed and she made her way to her room. She was Emma sitting on the bed with her head hanging down. Her resolve broke and she closed the door behind her with an audible snick causing the girl to look up at her.

“Regina, I…” Emma started.

Regina put her hand up, “I don’t want to hear it, Emma. I am calling your mother to let her know that you are alright.”

Emma looked dejected she knew she fucked up royally this time. She didn’t care though it wasn’t like her parents could send her back. They were stuck with her while her egg donor and sperm donor played happy family with their replacement child. The teen listened to the one sided conversation. The only thing she caught was that she was going to be spending the night here and they could come and get her tomorrow morning. Emma knew that this night wasn’t going to end on a happy note.

Regina put the phone down and turned to the teen sitting on her bed. She noticed that Emma had her head down and her hands in her lap. The woman knew that Emma knew that she was in serious trouble. She knew she had to reign in her anger or else she was going to hurt the girl.

“What were you thinking Emma?! You could have been seriously hurt or worse.” The mayor gritted out.

Emma continued looking down, “I wanted to have a little fun. What’s wrong with that? Ruby wouldn’t have let anything happen to me.”

Regina mentally counted to ten, “Emma? Look at me when I am talking to you. I will not have you looking down. You brought this on yourself and it’s time you’ve dealt with the consequences.”

Emma looked at Regina defiance in her eyes, “Is that better, Madam Mayor?” She knew she was pushing the older woman’s buttons but she was drunk and she didn’t care.

“Much better, my dear. Your behavior tonight and the past week have been atrocious. You’ve caused your parents a lot of hurt. What do you think behaving like this would achieve? What have your parents done to warrant this kind of behavior?” She asked the girl.

There wasn’t an answer, “Answer me when I ask you a question. What have your parents done for you to act this way?”

“They didn’t do anything.” She murmured.

Regina didn’t relent, “That’s right, they didn’t do anything. They have taken you into their home, fed you, clothed you and treated you like you were their own. And this is how you repay them, by running away and getting drunk with Ruby of all people?”

Emma deflated a little, “They are only doing this as a favor to that man. They are doing all of this because that man didn’t want my donors to have me. The only reason why they have me is so that those people can have their perfect family with their perfect baby. I don’t matter not to those other people and definitely not to Kathryn and Fred.”

The older woman softened a little and sat down beside the girl, “Emma that’s not true,” She brushed a lock of hair behind Emma’s ear, “Kathryn and Fred love you. They talk about you with so much joy. I have never seen them happier since you’ve come along; you’ve filled a void that they have had for such a long time. I can’t speak for them personally but I know they love you like you are their own. I know you love them too more than you probably do your birth parents. Going out there and doing things like this not only hurts them but yourself as well.”

A stray tear rolled down Emma’s cheek, “I don’t mean to hurt them. I really don’t but they don’t understand what it’s like. Their parents didn’t up and ship them away to live with strangers that they have met once. Their parents aren’t having another baby and forgot that their first child existed.”

Regina wrapped the teen in a hug and the girl laid her head on her shoulder. She could feel the tears on her shoulder as her body shook with her crying. The older woman cursed Leo and his stupid idea. Mary Margaret would have been hurt but the one who would suffer the most is Emma. She continued soothing the girl and whispering words of comfort to her the crying had tapered off but the sniffles were still there.

“They may not understand Emma but how can they if you don’t talk to them? This behavior and acting out is not helping the lines of communication. Tomorrow you will talk to your parents and you will apologize for your behavior and accept your punishment as they give it. And speaking of punishment, you still need one from me.” Regina told her.

Emma looked at Regina, “A punishment from you? What for? I did nothing to you.”

Regina looked at Emma intensely, “We had a conversation about this last week in regards to your behavior. You told me that it would never happen again. You even made a promise and signed a contract. Did you not?”

The teen thought back to the last time they had a conversation. Regina had drawn up a contract that both she and her parents had to sign. They had given her permission to punish her as she saw fit as long as it didn’t cause any physical or psychological harm. She is the mayor after all and underage drinking is against the law. Realization dawned on her face she was in serious trouble.

“I did. I didn’t think you were being serious though. I thought it was one of those scared straight things.” She tried to explain her way out of it.

Regina shook her head, “Nope it was a legally binding contract and you broke said rules of the contract. So now you must accept your punishment. Stand up and strip out of your underwear.”

Emma felt her heart hammer in her chest it felt like it was going to jump right out of her chest. How could she be so stupid? How could she forget the contract that she had signed? She was scared of what her punishment would be. The teen reached under her skirt and pulled her underwear down and let them pool at her feet before stepping out of them. She looked in Regina’s eyes as her heart continued pounding. The older woman’s face was hard to read it’s as if she was a blank slate there was no emotion whatsoever. Emma Midas knew that she was fucked and not in a good way.  


Regina grabbed her wrist and pulled her across her lap lifting up her skirt to expose a taught round ass. She was a little more than excited to be able to actually touch her glorious ass. She knew this wasn’t for pleasure though but her cock couldn’t help but get hard at the sight before her. She brought her hands down to knead the girl’s cheeks making sure the girl was relaxed.

When there wasn’t any pushback from Emma she continued massaging her buttocks, “I am going to give you ten smacks and you are to count each one of them. If you mess up I am going to add another one.” Her voice was dangerously low.

Emma swallowed, “Yes, Regina.”

Regina smiled and brought her hand down on Emma’s right ass cheek watching it turn a light shade of red.

“One…” Emma counted.

Another smack “Two…”

Regina smiled and continued smacking Emma’s ass until the girl began openly sobbing when she got to ten. Regina made sure to massage her ass a little bit causing Emma to hiss in pain. The depraved part of her wanted to run her fingers between Emma’s legs to see if she was wet but she knew she couldn’t go there.

“You’re such a good girl, Emma.” She gathered the sobbing girl in her arms and sat her on her lap. Regina made sure to be gentle as she knew the girl’s ass would be a little tender.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, “I’m sorry. I won’t misbehave again.” She continued sobbing.

Regina kissed the top of her head, “You’ve had your punishment. You have been forgiven, tomorrow is a clean slate. I don’t like punishing you, Emma but in this case, it was warranted. Maybe next time you will think about your behavior and how it affects yourself and others.”

The sobbing stopped only to be replaced with small hiccups as Emma relaxed into the older woman’s touch, “I…I understand, Regina.”

“I want you to lie down on your stomach on my bed.” She directed the girl to her bed.

Emma got off Regina’s lap and laid face down on the bed. Her ass was still hurting from the spanking that the woman had given her. A part of her felt bad for getting herself into this situation but another part of her found herself turned on by it. Which she thought was a little twisted for her liking. The teen watched as Regina opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a tube that looked like a cream.

“What’s that?” She asked her voice muffled slightly by the pillow.”

Regina showed her the tube, “This is arnica gel. It helps to take the sting off of your ass so it will not hurt when you sit down.”

Emma wanted to ask why Regina had that in her night stand drawer but decided against it. There were some things that she was better off not knowing. Maybe she would ask at another time when things were a little less tense. Emma relaxed when she felt the coolness of the gel being massaged into her ass. Emma moaned softly ad the contact but masked it by clearing her throat.

Regina took her time tending to the girl this is the first time that she had actually touched her in such an intimate way. This wasn’t sexual by any means but she was touching her and she quite enjoyed it. Once Regina was finished the put the gel back in her drawer and pulled out a wet wipe to wipe her hands.

“Put your underwear back on and go get your note pad. You are going to write an apology note to your parents.” She told her.

Emma got off the bed and got her underwear off the floor and put them on careful not to jar her sore bottom. Then went to Regina’s desk and pulled out the legal pad and sat down in the chair.

“How long does it have to be?” She asked.

“800 words at the most but no less than 500. When you are finished I will proof read it and have you make any changes that are needed. I don’t want a halfhearted apology either.” Regina reminded her.

Emma grabbed her pen, “Yes, Regina.” She started to write.

Regina stood up and made her way to the door, “I’ll be right back. Keep writing.”

The older woman left the room and made her way to Tina’s. She saw that the door was opened but she decided to knock on the door anyways.

“Can I come in?” She asked.

Tina took out her earbuds, “Yeah, come on in. How is Emma?”

Regina sat down on Tina’s bed, “She’s a lot sober than she was when you brought her here. Right now I have her writing an apology letter to her parents. Why didn’t you tell me that you were going to get Emma?”

The young woman didn’t have an answer except for she was trying to protect Emma, “I didn’t want you to worry. I was going to take her home and explain to Kathryn and Fred what happened.”

“I understand your intent but what if something had happened to you or Emma? We wouldn’t know where you were or where Emma was. What was she doing with Ruby anyways?” She asked.

Tina looked down at her bed spread, “I don’t know. I couldn’t necessarily ask because Emma was drunk and Ruby was out of it.”

Regina felt bad for the young woman, “Did you take Ruby home?”

Tina started picking invisible lint off of her bed spread, “I dropped her off at home but luckily granny was not there. I wanted to leave her where they were but I knew that wouldn’t be good.”

“You did the right thing Tina. I have a question for you though. Are you sure that she is the one you want to be with? I mean look at what she is doing to Emma?” She had to ask.

Tina sighed, “No, I don’t appreciate what she is doing to Emma. I didn’t know this side of Ruby; I knew she had a wild side but not this wild.”

Regina placed a comforting hand on Tina’s shoulder, “Now you know. I will send Emma in here after she finishes with her letter and I get her something to eat. You can lecture her tomorrow.”

The young woman shook her head, “I don’t know if I want to lecture Emma or hug her.”

“Why not do both? She’s going through a hard time right now.” She explained.

Tina thought about it for a moment, “I think she would like that. She acted this way because of one thing. What’s to say she will not act worse when she finds out about everything else?”

This was a question that she avoided asking. Emma didn’t take the news well about her parents having another baby; it sent her on a downward spiral. When Emma found out the truth about everything she was going to lose it. This whole situation is fucked up on so many levels how the hell did a need for revenge lead to all of this.

“We will have to hope for the best and I pray that she will see that everything was for her own good. I need to go check on Emma.” Regina got off the bed.

Tina watched her get up, “You really care for her, don’t  you?”

Regina gave her a smile, “Yeah, I do and it scares me.” With that Regina left the room leaving Tina alone.

Regina walked into her room and saw that Emma was fast asleep in her bed. She took the blanket on the edge of her bed and pulled it up over the girl and kissing her on the forehead.

“Sweet dreams, Emma”

She grabbed climbed in on the other side of the bed and turned on the television. Regina finished watching _Finding Nemo_ , while keeping an eye on the sleeping blonde in her bed.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed a line from Buffy when Giles returned from England after Willow had turned dark (I love Dark!Willow).  
> Emma is being reckless in her behavior and for good reason. She is dealing with a lot of issues and she isn't dealing with them in a healthy way. Leave it to Regina to 'try' and correct the behavior. The next chapter will be from Emma's POV, I think it's time, since it deals with her consequences from Kathryn and Fred.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	27. Emma Learns There are Consequences to Her actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma faces the music with her parents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for you comments and kudos etc. I am really enjoying writing this story there is so much to tell but I don't want to stretch it out you know? Ugh I hate my muse she needs to be locked away lol
> 
> English is not my first language, I am translating this from a fic I've written in Spanish. It's 2:30 am (est) if there are any grammatical errors, please forgive me. I was to tired to read through it for a second time.

Emma woke up with a massive hangover but she was also aware of two things. One she was not in her bed and two she was not alone. She looked over and noticed that I’sis was curled up next to her. Her head was in the crook of her neck and her little arm was wrapped around her middle. Emma lifted her head trying not to jar the sleeping child and noticed that Regina was noticeably absent. She lay down with a sigh trying to figure out how to get out of the bed her bladder was screaming. The memories of last night came flooding back in, her being at a party with Ruby, having a few shots of tequila, taking a hit of weed and then being spanked by Regina. That was more embarrassing than anything else she had done. The teen cursed Ruby and herself for being so stupid.

“I see sleeping beauty is awake.” Tina teased the girl.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Shut up! What time is it?”

Tina reached over and moved I’sis onto the other side of the bed the little girl did not wake up, “It’s 8:30 and your parents are downstairs. They’re not too happy with you, Emma. If I was you, I would hurry up and get your ass in gear.” She told her none too kindly.

The young girl looked at her, “What is up with your attitude this morning? I’m the one with the hangover, not you.”

The older blonde glared at Emma, “Your behavior last night is what is causing the attitude. You were fucking drunk, Emma! I had to come and pick you up from Killian’s house last night because Ruby was fucked up too. You snuck out and had your parents worried, so yes I am pissed at you. Now, get out of that bed and take yourself downstairs, I will talk to you later.” She walked out of the room.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, she was in so much trouble. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Her head was pounding and she felt as if she was going to be sick. She walked into the bathroom and noticed that there was a new toothbrush and toothpaste waiting for her. After she took care of business she washed her face and brushed her teeth. She tried to stall as much as she could but she knew that she couldn’t run from her punishment. Emma left the bathroom and made her way downstairs where she heard the hushed voices of the adults talking. She cleared the last step and saw that everyone was in the kitchen sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Emma noticed that Tina was absent from the room.

“Looks like sleeping beauty decided to come and join us.” Regina greeted her.

The teen looked down at the ground she did not want to see the disappointment in her parents faces. She knew that there was no getting out of this now, “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Kathryn was the first one up to hug her, “Emma, you had us so worried. What the hell were you thinking? Sneaking out and getting drunk?” She broke the hug and looked her daughter squarely in the eye.

Emma saw the anger and the hurt in her mother’s eyes, “I…I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

Fred came over to them, “That explanation does not fly kiddo. We are going to need more than that.” He gave his daughter a quick hug. “We will deal with this when we get home.”

The teen gave her parents an apologetic look. She knew that it wasn’t going to be enough and that she would have to talk to them. Emma wasn’t looking forward to that conversation at all a part of her wished she could go back in time and change things. She would have done things so much differently.

“You will apologize to Regina and then we will head home.” Kathryn told her daughter.

Emma walked over to Regina, “I am sorry, Regina for last night. It won’t happen again.”

Regina pulled her in for a hug, “I know you are…I’ve forgiven you. Clean slate, remember?” She reminded her.

The teen blushed, “I remember. I wanted to say sorry again my behavior was not acceptable.” She pulled back from Regina and gave her a small smile.

Regina ushered the Midas family out of the house and leaned up against the door. She was exhausted but worse of all was Emma sleeping in her bed. All she wanted to do was touch her and caress her. Regina wanted all those things and more and she was going to make sure that she had it by any means necessary.

Emma for the most part got into the car with her parents and the car was in complete silence. This wasn’t comfortable silence this was ‘your ass is in trouble silence’. She dared not to say anything to her parents at this moment Fred looked indifferent but she could tell that Kathryn was pissed. Emma knew that sneaking out and getting drunk was a bad idea. Her mind kept racing about the punishment that they would give her. She could probably kiss going to Killian’s party good-bye now. They pulled into their luxurious driveway and Fred put the car in park and they got out and entered the house.

“Emma when we go in the house, you are to go straight to your room. Your father and I will be up there to talk to you in a minute. Don’t think about getting on that phone either.” Kathryn commanded.

The teen didn’t bother looking at her parents and wordlessly made her way upstairs. She knew she fucked up and it was now going to bite her in the ass. She entered her room leaving the door open because she knew her parents were coming. The teen pulled her primary phone out of her jacket pocket and put it on her nightstand. The secondary phone she got from Regina she put it on the other night table on the left side of her bed. She waited for her parents to come upstairs which seemed like forever, until it wasn’t.

“Emma, you had us scared last night. You snuck out of the house and we didn’t know where you were. Something could have happened to you last night and we probably wouldn’t know it. What were you thinking?” Kathryn asked sitting on one side of Emma.

Fred sat down on the other side, “Don’t give us the ‘I don’t know’ excuse. That is not going to fly with us. We’ve heard stronger defenses from people that we handle in court.”

The teen sighed, “I wanted to go out last night. I knew you wouldn’t approve of me going out with Ruby because of what happened the last time we got together. I wanted to blow off a little steam. Where is the harm in that?”

“What’s the harm in that? You were drunk, Emma! You were with people who were not looking out for you. You were at Killian’s something could have happened. You could have been raped or even worse, killed. How do you think that would make us feel?” Fred asked her, “I’ve seen and tried cases like this, Emma.” He told her truthfully. He wasn’t trying to be mean by any change. He only wanted for Emma to see the severity of the situation.

Emma felt the tears welling up in her eyes again; she started feeling guilty about last night. She really didn’t think anything through she did whatever she felt like doing. The teen was more concerned about herself than she was her parents.

“I know this dad but I needed to get away for a bit. It was a bad decision on my part but you don’t understand. You don’t understand what I’m feeling or what I am going through. I needed to do something to make me feel.” She answered dejectedly.

Kathryn looked at her daughter, “Help us understand, Emma. How are we supposed to know if you don’t talk to us? You walk around here acting like everything is okay but I know it’s not. I’ve given you time and I’ve given you space. I’ve taken away your phone and then there is that behavior contract we had you sign after your first offence. We are tired of you waiting to come to us, we are coming to you. Now tell us what you mean about you wanted to feel.”

The teen thought back to her conversation she had with Regina last night. She knew the older woman had a point even in her drunken haze. How was she going to explain how she felt about this whole situation? Emma knew she had to be honest but truth be told she didn’t want to hurt her parents.

Emma wiped away her tears, “I’ve been so numb ever since I’ve found out that my birth parents are having another baby. They shipped me off to a new state to people I don’t even know. I’ve had to uproot my whole entire life to come here. I have to pretend to be okay because I don’t want to hurt you guys,” the tears kept falling, “You’ve done so much for me, took me in, and treat me like I am your daughter. My own donors haven’t even checked on me once, except for maybe that one time. I feel as if I don’t exist to them anymore.” She choked out.

Kathryn immediately wrapped the teen in a hug tears flowing down her cheeks as well. Fred embraced both of his girls as he tried to keep himself from crying as well.

“Emma, my dear sweet Emma. You have every right to feel that way and I agree that it is unfair to you. You were not given the choice it was forced upon you. I can understand how difficult it is to be ripped away from what you know. You exist for them they can’t have any contact with you right now.” It wasn’t a complete lie but she couldn’t tell her the entire truth either, “I am sure they are missing you and them having a new baby, does not have anything to do with anything you have done or you not being there.”

“They are the selfish one’s Emma. They did not realize the blessing that they had with you. We know that you are a blessing. I’m sorry for the way things turned out but I do not regret them because it gave us you.” He murmured in her hair.

Emma continued crying as she listened to the words they were saying. She wanted so hard to believe them but at the same time it was so hard. Their actions and words matched up but the little voice in her head is telling her different. The teen wants to believe so bad but it’s proving difficult.

Kathryn continued, “You will not hurt us for talking to us and telling us how you feel. Your feelings are valid and regardless of what you think, we will always be here for you. You hurt us when you shut us out and pull little stunts like this. You have to talk to us, so we can understand.” She was internally cursing the names of Mary Margaret and Leo.

The teens tears subsided and she was now quiet it felt good to cry and to let it all out. Her parents loved her. She would have to fight that voice inside her head to really believe them. “I’ll try. It won’t be easy but I will try.” She mumbled into her mother’s shoulder.

They finally let go Kathryn wiping the tears from Emma’s cheek, “We still have to discuss your punishment though.”

Emma gave a watery chuckle, “I knew it was coming.”

“Your mother and I have talked and with a little help from Regina. You are grounded for two weeks, you will have no phone privileges, and you will not be taking your test for your license until you can prove to us that we can trust you.” Fred told her.

“What?! You really can’t be serious about this?” Emma whined.

Kathryn looked at her daughter, “We are deadly serious, Emma. You’re getting off easy so consider yourself lucky.”

The teen relented she did get herself into this but not being able to get her license sucked balls, “Okay. Is there anymore or is that all?”

“There’s more…” Kathryn continued, “After school you are to go straight to Regina’s office to help her out and for the next four Saturdays, you will be going to the stables with Regina to help with the horses.”

Emma scoffed, “You can’t be serious?! Why do I have to do that? It’s not like I broke the law!” She complained.

Fred gave the teen a stern look, “You are underage and drinking. You could have been put in jail; everyone at Killian’s house could have been put in jail. You could have ruined a lot of people’s lives Emma, not just yours.”

Emma didn’t take the other people into consideration, “I didn’t think about that.” She felt guilty all over again.

“It’s our job to make sure that you think. And to keep you from getting into trouble. We love you Emma, we only want what’s best for you.” Her father told her again.

This was her fate after all, “I know dad. I’m sorry again.”

“Now, we are going to leave you alone to think about your punishment. When you are ready we would like for you to join us downstairs for breakfast.” Kathryn told the teen, “Now hand over your phone.” She held her hand out.

Emma sighed and reached for her phone off the nightstand and handed it to her mother. She unplugged the charger from the wall outlet and handed it to the woman as well. This was going to be a long two weeks.

“You will have your phone back soon; it’s not the end of the world. Get cleaned up and hopefully we will see you soon. We can go to Granny’s before you start serving your sentence.” The older woman told Emma.

The teen sighed and fell back on the bed today could not be any worse. She took that back yesterday was worse, she was made to write an apology note and she got spanked. That was not fun at all she hated it and she felt humiliated. A twisted part of her liked it but she didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it any time soon.

She grabbed her other phone and sent a quick text to Regina letting her know that she had been grounded for two weeks and her phone was taken away.

Her phone rung she answered it knowing it was Regina, “Hi.”

“I see that you have faced the consequences of your actions?” She asked.

Emma huffed, “Yes, I’ve been grounded for two weeks, no phone, and I can’t take my driver’s test. I’m going to be the only senior not driving.”

The older woman was not impressed, “I see you haven’t learned your lesson, considering you are bitching about not being able to drive. Maybe, I need to put you across my knee again, the next time I see you.”

Emma gasped, “I don’t want that it’s humiliating.”

Regina laughed throatily, “Then don’t do it again. Act right and you wouldn’t need to go across my knee. So I take it you can’t go to Killian’s party on Saturday.”

“No, but I do have to help you at the stables on Saturday. I don’t even like horses, they are big and they are smelly.” Emma complained.

“Stop, mia. I gave your parents that idea to teach you responsibility and to also spend time with you. I don’t want to use Tina or I’sis all the time to spend time with you. I want to share one of my favorite past times with you.” She explained.

The teen couldn’t hide her smile, “You want to share your hobby with me.” It was more of a statement than a question.

The older woman could hear the smile in the young girl’s voice, “Yes, I want to get to know you and you me. If we are going to be together we need to start learning more about each other. It’s good that your parents agreed to that provision and the one of you coming to my office after school.”

Emma was thankful that her door was closed as she moved around her room, “I want to get to know you too. Any time I get to spend with you is totally worth it.” She paused, “You called me, mia, why?”

“You balked at me calling you princess and I’m sure you didn’t want me calling you kitten. You didn’t object to mia so that is what you are to me. You’re my mia; do you have a problem with that?” Regina asked hoping that it didn’t bother the girl.

Emma giggled, “No, it doesn’t bother me, it’s way better, than being called princess. That makes me sound like a little girl no offence to I’sis.”

“I’m sure I’sis wouldn’t take offence. I liked having you in my bed last night. I didn’t have the heart to leave you this morning. You looked peaceful as you slept.”

The teen blushed, “You watched me sleep? Isn’t that a little creepy.”

Regina laughed, “It’s not creepy at all. I was admiring your aesthetics it’s not all the time that I have you in my bed for a whole night. You can’t tell me that you didn’t like being in my bed.”

Emma couldn’t deny it she enjoyed being in her bed, “I liked being in your bed it smelled just like you. Imagine my disappointment when I woke up to I’sis and not you.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint, mia. You two did look cute together though. Tina will be away on Saturday night, hopefully, I can have you in my bed all night.”

The teen inhaled sharply, “I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want me to leave. I need to get going; mom and dad are taking me to Granny’s before I start serving my sentence.”

The older woman chuckled, “You always leave me hanging. It’s a very bad habit of yours; maybe we need to correct it. I do have a question for you though.”

“What is it?”

“Did my spanking last night make you wet?” She asked.

Emma smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know? I’ll call you tonight after my parents go to bed.”

“I’ll hold you to it, mia. Enjoy your breakfast.”

Regina disconnected the call and Emma put her phone on the charger. She was surprised her parents didn’t say anything about her having her other phone. She figured that since Regina gave it to her, it was her phone to do as she pleased. Emma went to the bathroom showered real quick and changed her clothes. She knew that she had to do better and she would try to do better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma's punishment wasn't so bad but her parents pointing out that everyone else could have gotten in trouble because of her got their point across. I put a few of my real life experiences in here because who haven't rebelled because they couldn't deal. 
> 
> Also, Regina calling Emma , mia is her special way of addressing Emma it can be translated into 'mine' (which it will be much later) right now it's translated as another way to say 'beloved'
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I should have the next chapter up soon!


	28. Stables A New Kind of Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina at the stables...also feels lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your continued support of this story, I get caught up in just writing and never wanting this story to end. I digress. 
> 
> Don't own them, never will but I am borrowing them for my fun and will return them when I am finished. A&E are not giving Emma and Regina the relationship they deserve.
> 
> Long chapter is long

The week went by fast and it was now Saturday and Regina was happy to get a chance alone with Emma. She saw her at the office yes but it was only for a little while, next week school would be starting up and that meant her time with Emma would be far and in between. So she knew she would have to make the most of these Saturdays and the stolen moments at her office. Regina woke up early Saturday morning excited for her day with Emma; Tina had volunteered to take I’sis for the day. Things between Tina and Emma had not been the same since she had to pick the teen up. Regina had asked her why she hasn’t talked to the girl and all Tina said was she needed time. The older woman didn’t press the issue any more than that, if Tina wanted to talk, then she would. Regina made herself a quick breakfast before heading out to the stables, she had told Kathryn to drop her off at ten.

At exactly 10’oclock Regina saw Kathryn’s SUV pull into the parking lot. She tried to hide the smile on her face when she saw Emma sitting in the passenger side. It was sickening sweet at how enamored she had become with the teen. Regina walked over to towards the vehicle as Kathryn and Emma had gotten out. She had taken a moment to admire what Emma was wearing, she was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a light blue plaid shirt (Regina never understood why Emma wore so much plaid) and a pair of black combat boots.

“Good morning, Regina. I brought your helper for the day.” Kathryn greeted her friend.

Emma hung back but gave a small wave and a smile. It was too early for her and she did not want to be here, even if it meant spending time with Regina. She was still a little put out by the spanking she received the other day.

Regina looked away from Emma, “Good morning, Kathryn. I trust you didn’t have any problems getting her up this morning.”

The younger woman grinned, “Nope, no problems at all. She’s still a ball of sass but that is to be expected. Are you sure you’re alright with Emma staying with you tonight?”

“Yes, I am. This will keep her from trying to sneak out to go to Killian’s party and it will give you time to take care of the things we had discussed. Plus you and Fred will have time to yourselves.” She reminded her friend.

“You are talking about me like I’m not here.” She huffed.

Regina fished her keys out of her pocket and threw them to Emma which the teen gladly caught, “Why don’t you take your bag and put it in my car while your mother and I finish up our conversation.”

Emma knew that was code for make yourself scarce while the adults talked. She was used to that back in Boston. The teen knew something was going on but she couldn’t figure out what it is. All the adults in her life were acting weirder than usual especially her mom and dad. They’ve been overly loving and attentive to her, it was borderline smothering. She sighed and grabbed her bag from the car and walked over to Regina’s and put her bag in the car. She locked the door and walked over to where her mother and Regina were talking.

“We’ll finish up this conversation later. It’s time for me and Emma to go talk horses.” The older woman put her hand on the girl’s lower back.

Kathryn shifted from side to side anxious about what Emma was going to do, “Alright, Emma. Be good and listen to Regina, I will see you tomorrow.”

Emma moved her foot across the pavement before she was given a little push to go towards her mother. She turned and glared at the older woman before going to her mother, “Enjoy your day and your time with dad.” She gave her mother a hug.

Kathryn returned it and gave her a kiss on the cheek, “I love you to the moon and back.” She whispered.

“I love you too, mom.” She whispered before stepping back.

Regina watched the exchange and she could see that Emma was trying but it was not successful. She made a mental note to talk to the teen a little later about this. The older woman watched as Emma made her way back to her as Kathryn pulled off she looked a little more sullen this time.

“Is everything alright, Emma? You are not yourself this morning.” Regina asked.

Emma sighed, “Everything is just weird. Mom and dad are acting weird.”

The older woman put her hand on the teen’s younger back again guiding her towards the stables, “How are they acting weird?”

“They’ve been over attentive and smothering me. It’s as if I can’t have any moments alone, like they feel I may sneak out again.” She trailed off as they entered the stables.

“Well, you did sneak out and you got drunk. I can understand where they are coming from. It’s not just that is it?” She wanted the girl to open up to her.

Emma finally looked at Regina, “What I say stays between us, right?”

Regina agreed, “It stays between us. What’s wrong, mia?”

“I think mom and dad are keeping things from me. Whenever I come into the room they switch conversations or they go quiet. The other night I heard mom in her office talking to someone on the phone. She mentioned the name Michael.”

This alarmed Regina, “I am sure Michael is a colleague from work or another lawyer that she is working with. I wouldn’t worry about it right now; I guarantee you may not hear about Michael again.”

Emma didn’t seem convinced, “If you say so.”

Regina grinned, “I know so. Now come on we have a few horses to take care of. We don’t have to worry about cleaning the stables that is what the stable hands are for. What we are going to do is groom them and make sure that they have plenty of water and hay.”

They walked through the building most of the stalls were empty except for two. One horse was on the left side of the building and the other horse was on the right. To Emma they looked like big scary beasts.

“Ummm…they are big. They look like they can eat me or maybe knock me around a little bit.”

The older woman grabbed Emma’s hand and took her over to one of the horses, “They can smell fear. They will not eat you and they only knock you about if they are spooked. Here give me your hand.”

Emma gave the older woman her hand and nearly flinched when she brought her hand up to the horses nuzzle. The teen relaxed as she began stroking the horses nuzzle lightly the fur tickling her hand. The animal reminded her of the horses in the Budweiser commercials that they showed during the super bowl.

“This is Thunderbolt, he is a Clydesdale. He is very gentle, this is I’sis horse.” She explained.

The teen gasped in awe this is the first time she has ever touched a horse, it’s not as bad as she thought, “I like him and I think he likes me too.”

“What’s not to like about you? Come; let me show you the other horse. She is not as gentle as Thunderbolt but I love her just the same.” She led the teen to the other horse.

Emma eyed the animal wearily she didn’t look as friendly as Thunderbolt. The horse was also a little bit bigger. “She doesn’t look friendly at all.”

The older woman nudged her forward, “Her name is Shadow, she is a friendly horse, like Thunderbolt, she can sense fear. It’s radiating off of you right now. She is a Thoroughbred horse.”

The teen tried to relax but it was hard especially when the horse was eyeing her. A part of her wanted to run away or hide behind Regina. She didn’t want to do that though, it would show the woman that she was a young. Emma was trying to show that she wasn’t. Regina took ahold of Emma’s hand again and had her reach out to the horse in the same manner that she did for Thunderbolt. She stepped behind Emma this time around pressing herself up against the girl.

Emma felt the tension leave her body as she felt Regina pressed close to her. She could smell faint traces of Regina’s shampoo and whatever laundry detergent she used. It was a scent that she associated with the older woman. The teen relaxed some more as she allowed Regina to guide her hand when handling the horse.

“This isn’t so bad. She is just as soft at Thunderbolt.” The teen released the breath she didn’t realize that she was holding.

“I told you, there is nothing to be afraid of. Next time, you two will no longer be strangers. If we finish up in time maybe you would like to go for a ride.” She whispered pressing her mouth against the girl’s ear.

Emma inhaled sharply, “I don’t know anything about horses I’ve never been on one. I don’t even know how to properly mount a horse, let alone ride.”

“Let me be the one to teach you, when you are done, you will practically be a pro. When we come out here again you will be able to mount and ride a horse with no problem. I will be your teacher and you will be my student.” Her voice lowered an octave.

The close contact and the sound of Regina’s voice sent shivers down her spine, “Just make sure that I don’t fall off.”

“You’re not ready for a solo ride yet, mia. Your first ride will be with me and I would never let you fall. Even when your legs give out from exhaustion, I will always be there to catch you.”

Emma’s pulse quickened at the thought of being on a horse with Regina. She had to keep herself from imagining that she was riding her dick instead of a horse. The teen couldn’t wait for the day when she would be able to experience that first hand.

The teen cleared her throat, “I believe you.”

Regina stepped back which earned a small whine from Emma, “Before we do that, we have to take care of the horses. Work first play later.”

“Alright, so what’s the first thing we do?” She asked.

Regina jumped into explaining mode as she walked through the care routine for the horses. It felt good to be back out here again she forgot how much she missed being among the horses. The freedom she had when she rode and how she couldn’t wait to bring I’sis out here for her first riding lesson. Regina watched as Emma went about taking care of Thunderbolt and following the directions that she had given her. She knew that Emma was a good kid she just needed a firm and steady hand. Regina had done a lot of research on horse therapy and how it helps people not only with disabilities but other anxieties as well. Hopefully being here with the horses would provide some kind of comfort for Emma.

They finished taking care of the horses and Emma had to admit she felt proud of herself. She was taking care of something that was not herself. It was tiring but it felt good, taking care of Thunderbolt lifted her mood, not once while she was tending to him, her mind wandered off to negative thoughts. The teen wanted to come back again even if it’s not to take care of the horses.

“How was it taking care of a horse?” Regina asked the girl as they gathered up their supplies.

Emma grinned like a Cheshire cat, “Not at all scary. I actually liked it, well taking care of Thunderbolt. It’s hard work but it’s very comforting.”

Regina returned the grin, “I knew you would! Horses are very calm creatures. I used to come out here when I was younger and ride horses with my father. My mom thought that riding horses was a waste of time. I loved it because I was free to be and I found comfort in them.”

This peaked the young girls curiosity, “Do you still come out here to ride? When was the last time you rode?” She asked as she put her bucket on the shelf next to Regina’s.

“It’s been about two years since I’ve last rode. I do come out here from time to time just to spend time with the horses. I hope to bring I’sis out here one day so she can learn how to ride Thunderbolt.” She answered trying not to get lost in her thoughts about Danielle.

Regina looked at her watch and saw that it was 12:30 it was past time for lunch. She had one of the stable workers set up a private picnic for the two of them near the lake. The only thing she had to do now was to get Emma to get on the horse with her.

Emma’s stomach rumbled, “I think it’s time for lunch.”

The older woman smiled, “Indeed it is. How would you feel about a picnic near the lake?”

“There is a lake? Where?” Emma asked.

Regina loved Emma’s excitement, “Yes, it’s towards the back of the land. We will have to take a ride on horseback to get there.”

The teen gulped, “We…we have to get on a horse? We can’t drive back there?” Her voice rose an octave.

The mayor could feel the nervousness radiating off of the girl, “There is no way to drive back there, Emma. I am sorry we can look at this as your first official lesson.”

“I am not getting on one of those horses by myself. No way, you can’t make me.” She crossed her arms.

Regina chuckled at Emma’s antics, “You will not be getting on the horse by yourself. I will be with you. Remember when I told you I would guide you?”

Emma nodded her head in response. She could never forget what the woman had told her. The words were practically engrained into her head.

Regina took her hand, “Trust me on this, Emma. You are in good hands and I will not let anything happen to you.”

The teen acquiesced, “I will get on that horse, if anything happens to me, I am sure my mom and dad will have your head.”

Regina let go of Emma’s hand after they approached Shadow. Regina took her time getting the horse dressed and took her out of the stable into the grassy area behind the building. Emma watched in awe as Regina handled the horse with style and grace. She admired the older woman’s confidence. Regina brought the horse to a standstill and motioned for Emma to come towards her.

Emma gulped and made her way over to Regina and the horse. She felt the knots in her stomach tighten as she moved closer to the animal. The teen stopped in her tracks when the horse turned her head to look at her.

“Umm, on second thoughts. We can skip the picnic.” She tried to back up.

Regina grabbed Emma’s wrist effectively stopping her from running off, “It’s okay Emma. I got you. You’re supposed to trust me, remember.”

“I remember.” She took a deep breath and stepped forward. She held her breath as the older woman helped her mount the horse.

It was when Regina was pressed against her that she finally relaxed. She looked down and saw how high she was and tried not to freak the fuck out.

“I am very proud of you, Emma. It’s not that bad now is it?” Regina husked in the girls ear.

Emma shook her head, “No, not at all it feels a little weird though. I’m not used to feeling an animal between my legs.”

Regina could have made a sexual remark about it but decided against it and grabbed the reigns, “These are the reins that control Shadow. It’s a combination of these reigns and your leg movements that guide her. When you want to move forward you apply a little pressure and move your hips forward.” Regina did the motions and the horse moved forward.

“Whoa.” Emma called out at the sudden move.

“Breathe, it’s okay. Now, when you want her to go left you press with your right leg and she will go left. The same is done if you want her to go right, you use your left leg. Do you think we can try to move now?” She asked.

Emma licked her lips, “Yeah, just don’t make her run. I’m not ready for that yet.”

Regina chuckled, “I will not have her run you’re not ready for that. Are you ready to go eat?”

“Yes, my stomach is talking to me.” The teen replied.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go get you fed.” Regina guided the horse to the trail and they started with a pleasant trot.

Emma for the most part continued to breathe slowly she was still a little uneasy but she remembered that Regina had said to trust her. As they moved along Emma began to relax and concentrate on the older woman being behind her. She could feel the outline of Regina’s cock pressing into her lower back. The bobbing up and down on a horse isn’t helping matters either it feels as if she is going to come right then and there. She needed to distract herself from the ever growing orgasm that she could feel coming on.

“Is it always like this when you are on a horse? The feeling is a little ummm…real.” She tried to find her words.

Regina held on tighter to Emma, “You will get used to it once you’ve been on a horse. This is your first ride and it’s very arousing for you, is it not?”

Emma blushed, “It’s making me feel something. Are we almost there yet?” She deflected the question trying to pay attention to the trees.

“We are almost to the clearing, just a few more paces, and we can give Shadow a rest. And we can feed the beast in your stomach.” She teased.

Regina felt nostalgic as they made their way towards the lake. The last time she came out here was with Danielle so many years ago. She knew that this place had so many memories for her but she wanted to let go of her past and use this in her present and make new memories with Emma. The older woman thought back to the night Emma asked her about Danielle she wasn’t ready to tell her about her first love but she felt that the teen needed to know.

She brought the horse to a stop when she reached the clearing and saw that their picnic had been set up, “We’re here, mia. Let’s get you down so you can eat.” She got down off the horse first before taking Emma down.

Emma nearly fell as the blood rushed back to her legs, “Whoa, that was unexpected.” She looked over at the lake and saw the trees and to the left she saw a little house that could have been a shed or something else. “This place is beautiful, Regina. It looks like an oasis.”

Regina held onto Emma to make sure that she didn’t fall, “I thought you would appreciate the beauty. Come on, let’s eat and enjoy the silence.” She led Emma over to the picnic blanket and waited as the girl sat down. Regina sat down next to her making sure to leave a little bit of space.

Emma took in the décor instead of the regular red and white plaid blanket, the blanket was a beautiful blue and black plaid. There were little white plates with a knife and fork placed on them. There were also two champagne flutes but she knew Regina would not give her alcohol and lastly there was a wicker picnic basket to tie it all together. The set up was very romantic and made Emma swoon.

“You did all this for us? No one has ever done anything like this for me before.” She told Regina honestly.

Regina beamed, “I am glad that you approve, mia. I figured with everything you are dealing with you needed something special. Shall we eat?” She would never admit that this was self-serving to the teen.

Emma rubbed her hands together, “Yes, let’s eat. What is on the menu this afternoon?”

The older woman opened the basket and pulled out a cheese and fruit platter without the kiwi, followed by bruschetta with tomato and basil, a salad and lastly arroz con dulce in little mason jars. Emma watched in rapt attention as all these different elements were brought out and placed in front of them. Regina also brought out hand sanitizer; you can’t eat food with dirty hands.

“What do you think, Emma? Do you approve?” Regina asked.

The teen smiled, “I definitely approve.”

They made work of the food in front of them. The couple took turns feeding each other the fruit and cheese, enjoying each other’s company and laughing at different stories they were telling. It was a normal day between two people enjoying the warmth of the day. Regina reached over and fed Emma a piece of watermelon. Emma opened her mouth to take a bite and licked the older woman’s finger at the same time before swallowing the sweet melon.

Regina leaned in and kissed her making sure to get some of the juice that had dribbled down the girls chin. Emma returned the kiss before breaking away, “Let’s not go there once we start, I don’t want to stop.” She said breathlessly.

The older woman agreed, “It wouldn’t be a good idea but you started it with your teasing. Are you going to have some dessert? It’s sweet rice with a little bit of cinnamon.”

The teen shook her head, “I’m allergic to cinnamon so I can’t have it.”

Regina kicked herself for not remembering one thing that Emma was allergic to. She would take it back home and let Tina and I’sis eat it, “You’re allergic to cinnamon. I will remember that in the future.”

Emma helped Regina clean up the mess from their picnic making sure that it was all in the basket. Regina pushed it to the side of the blanket and reclined back she patted her lap inviting Emma to lay her head on her lap. The teen wordlessly placed her head in Regina’s lap and the older woman started playing with her hair. Emma sighed in contentment she loved having her hair played with.

“Can you tell me a story?” Emma asked.

“What would you like to hear?”

Emma cleared her throat, “Could you tell me about your first love? You mentioned her the night we played truth or dare.”

Regina got comfortable, “Danielle and I had been friends for years she was one of my best friends. We met when her family moved here from Georgia I was seven and she was eight. We were inseparable. She was the first person I told about my dick and she didn’t look at me strangely. Danielle treated me as just Regina and I loved her for it. We grew up and our feelings changed. She grew up to be beautiful with brown hair, brown eyes and she was tall but not too tall. Our relationship really started when we entered high school we had to sneak around because my mother felt that my desires were depraved. She didn’t like that her daughter had a genetic anomaly but she didn’t want me to have a relationship either.”

Emma frowned, “Your mother is a real piece of cake. She sounds a lot like the man who was my grandfather. I’m sorry, continue.”

The older woman continued running her fingers through corn silk curls, “Right…our relationship was a secret because I knew mother would approve. Someone who I thought was a friend told my mother of our relationship. It wasn’t pretty and Danielle was killed her death was covered up by someone else.” Her voice was laced with tears.

The teen sat up and faced Regina, “I’m sorry; you lost your first love. I don’t know what it’s like so I don’t know what else to say.” She told her honestly.

Regina sniffled, “It’s alright, Emma. It was a long time ago, I still miss her though.”

Emma reached up and touched the older woman’s face wiping the stray tear that fell down her cheek, “It’s okay to still miss her. First love is often the hardest to get over but they don’t leave you. They are still a part of you and they live on in your heart, it may not be a big part but there is a part that no one else can touch. Danielle was not only your first love but she was your true love.”

Regina looked at Emma as if she was seeing the girl for the first time. How could someone so young be so insightful on love, “How are you able to understand what most people can’t?”

The teen looked at the older woman intently, “I am one of a kind. When I was growing up my birth mother used to always tell me that love, true love is magic. Not just any magic, the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness.”

Regina remembered when she had told Mary Margaret the same thing when she was speaking of her relationship with Danielle and the other girl’s relationship with David. Now here is the daughter of her biggest enemy quoting the same words back to her. Neither one knew who made the first move but they came together in a kiss. The kiss wasn’t perfect by any means but the feel of Emma’s lips on hers sent a chill down Regina’s spine. She traced her tongue along Emma’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Emma didn’t fight and invited Regina’s tongue in her mouth. Both of their tongues battled for dominance but Regina’s one. The older woman pushed Emma down on the blanket. Emma’s hands went to the older woman’s hair as she deepened the kiss. The teen took a moment to lightly suck on the woman’s tongue before pulling away when oxygen became an issue. Regina let out a moan of disappointed but smiled when she saw a little trail of saliva as the kiss ended. She pecked Emma quickly on the lips and pulled back.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I didn’t mean to attack you like that. I was caught up in the moment.” Regina apologized.

Emma ran her finger across her lip, “You didn’t attack me, Regina. I wanted it to happen, this is me not complaining.”

A few minutes later the sky opened up and they were caught in a torrential downpour. They gathered up their picnic supplies and ran to the little house for shelter. Regina opened the door and ushered the girl in. Emma had been right it was a house a little small for her tastes but it was a house.

“Who lives here?” Emma asked as she watched Regina put everything on the little table in the kitchen.

“No one really, many of the stable hands stay here when it rains. It’s more of a safe house than anything.” Regina explained.

Emma looked out the window and saw Shadow underneath a willow tree, “Will Shadow be alright out there in the rain?”

The older woman stood behind Emma, “Believe it or not horses do like a little rain. Hopefully it will clear up soon, so we can get back.”

The girl turned around, “So what do we do now?” She asked noticing the house lacked the basic necessities a T.V. or a radio. Emma started shivering the wetness of her close and the chill of the air made her cold.

“You’re shaking like a leaf. We need to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch cold.” She suggested.

Emma looked around, “How are my clothes going to get dry there is no dryer or heater for that matter?”

Regina knew Emma had a point, “Fair point but you are still cold. Get out of those damp clothes and we can get warm once I find us some blankets.”

Emma began to strip while Regina went in search of some blankets leaving the girl alone. Regina looked inside of a little closet and found a black and white velour blanket it was folded up nicely. The older woman brought it up to her nose and noticed that the blanket still smelled of Danielle’s perfume. She bit back a sob as the thought about the time they had made love under this blanket.

Emma walked out of the room, “Are you okay, Regina?” She asked in concern.

Regina wiped her eyes, “Yeah, I’m fine. Dust got into my eye you know how that goes.” She explained.

The teen didn’t believe her but decided to let it go, “I see you found a blanket.”

“Yes, I did. Come let’s get you warmed up, yeah?” She walked past Emma.

Emma followed, “Yes of course.”

Emma lay down on the bed and waited for Regina to join her. She watched as the older woman stripped down to her bra and underwear and laid her clothes out on the chair in the room. Regina entered the room and caught the teen looking at her. She flashed back to when it was herself and Danielle in here instead of Emma. This was where they had made love for the last and final time, when Mary Margaret had caught them in the act. Regina pushed that thought far away as possible, now was not the time to be thinking about that. The woman climbed into the bed next to Emma. They huddled together to keep each other warm or that was their excuse. They kept their hands to themselves for the most part which was perfect. Regina couldn’t stop herself from thinking about Danielle in this moment.

“I hear you thinking all the way over here. What’s on your mind?” Emma propped herself up on her elbow.

Regina sighed, “It’s nothing really, just thinking about Danielle. Being here with you like this reminds me of her.”

Emma frowned, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you about her.”

The woman turned to face the girl, “It’s not your fault, Emma. You were curious about my first love. I have a question though, why are you not asking questions about Mal?”

“I…I was talking to mom one day and she was telling me stories from when you two were younger. She talked about Danielle and how she was your first love. I was curious about her.” She didn’t want to lie and she couldn’t lie.

Regina couldn’t fault her best friend for telling Emma about Danielle. She knew that she would have to tell the girl eventually. The hardest part would be telling her that her mother was the one who caused her death. The older woman would tell her but now was not the time to do that. They have had such a great day already.

“I understand your curiosity and I am glad that you asked. It’s painful for me to talk about her but I know it helps to talk about her.” She explained.

Emma had another question, “Regina? Do you think that you could ever truly love again? I mean not in the way you and Danielle had because that was once in a life time. But similar to what you two had if not more.”

The question was innocent Emma hoped that she didn’t push any buttons. She could see and hear how much Regina loved Danielle. The teen was afraid that Regina could never love her like she did her first love. Emma already found herself falling in love with the older woman and it would suck if she didn’t love her back.

Regina looked at Emma and pushed a stray hair behind her ear that had fallen in her face, “I could fall in love again. I’m open to it just as long as the other person could fall in love with me too.”

Emma bit her lip and leaned down to kiss Regina. She moved so she could lie down on the older woman’s chest. The teen snuggled up to her as she felt the older woman’s arms hold her. She was lulled by the sound of the rain and the rhythmic beating of Regina’s heart. Emma closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Regina wasn’t that far behind her. They slept as the rain around them kept coming down.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina finally told Emma about Danielle but she didn't tell her about how Mary Margaret played a part. Horse therapy is actually a thing and from what I've seen it works. Regina is finally opening up about her past that is a tremendous breakthrough, no?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!!!


	29. Curiosity Killed the Cat (But Satisfaction Brought it Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have another moment with our two favorite ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough! (I know you are probably getting tired of hearing me say that) It's true though, I love talking with you all. I love your hearing your thoughts and your opinions even your ideas. I am glad so many of you loved the scene at the stable it was a pleasure to write.
> 
> Again, no beta. I own all of my grammatical errors, etc. I don't own these characters. I borrowed them for my own fun!
> 
> This chapter is hella long, I had to break it up into two different chapters (before breaking it up it was originally 30 pages long). 
> 
>  
> 
> Again, long chapter is long...enjoy!

The ride back from the stables was made in comfortable silence, save for the radio playing in the background. Regina was emotionally drained from talking about Danielle. Emma on the other hand was lost in thought about her afternoon with Regina. It was beautiful and completely romantic, something that was out of many of the movies she watched. She’s always wanted this but she didn’t expect it to come from someone who is older than she is. The thought about the kiss they shared on the blanket and the one they shared when they woke up from their nap. Her body was on fire and she was still on edge after being on the horse. All she wanted to do was have the orgasm that was eluding her right now. She glanced over at the woman driving from the corner of her eye she could see the look of concentration on her face. _Love Me like You Do_ by Ellie Goulding started playing in the background. This was one of Emma’s favorite songs and she began to sing along to it lowly while dancing in her seat. The teen was not aware that she was being watched.

Regina couldn’t take her eyes off of the blonde beauty sitting in the passenger side. She looked so fucking adorable singing and dancing along to the song on the radio. The older woman had heard the song once while watching that God awful _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Regina did not like that movie at all it was abuse that was under the guise of BDSM. She could teach Mr. Grey a thing or two about what being a true Dominant is. The song ended and Emma was and Taylor Swift’s _Wildest Dreams_ came on. She scoffed at the song and Taylor Swift in general she may have had talent but she is so overrated. Regina preferred Katy Perry to Taylor Swift and that is saying something (she is team Katy, sue her). Her thoughts went back to their afternoon at the stables the riding, the picnic and the nap that they had, it was as if fate was having fun at Regina’s expense. What she was feeling for Danielle was exactly what she was feeling for Emma.

The older woman knew that she could fall in love again she was already falling and it scared her. The last person she loved was taken away from her and she feared the same about Emma. Then there was the part where Emma was several years younger than her. How could she possibly have fallen in love with a sixteen well almost seventeen year old? She was a little creeped out about it but on the other hand she couldn’t help who she fell in love with. Regina didn’t doubt how Emma felt about her she could see it in her eyes. She wondered if it would still be there when she finds out the truth.

Regina turned the car down Mifflin Street. She was glad that Tina and I’sis were gone for the day and night. Their being absent made it easier for her to have more alone time with Emma. The girl was like a drug the more she was around her; the more she wanted another hit. Emma didn’t realize how dangerous she was to Regina; she is her own personal kryptonite.

“Will Tina and I’sis be here?” Emma asked finally breaking the silence.

“No, they are gone for the day. They’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” Regina replied.

Emma looked at Regina, “Where are they? If you don’t mind my asking.”

Regina pulled the car in the driveway and turned it off, “Tina is visiting one of her friends in Portland. She has a little sister around I’sis age that is also deaf.”

“You allowed Tina to take I’sis for the night? She’s your pride and joy; you hardly ever let her out of your sight.” She queried as she reached over the center console to grab her bag.

The older woman smiled, “I need to learn how to let go and let her be independent. She needs experiences and Tina is with her so I have nothing to worry about.”

They both got out of the car and made their way up the walkway to Regina’s porch. Emma waited as Regina unlocked the door and followed the woman in making sure to close and lock the door behind her.

Emma couldn’t resist, “Is that why you wanted me to spend the night with you tonight?”

Regina leaned in just close enough for their lips to touch, “Yes, school starts soon so we will not have that much time. I can finally have you in my bed the entire night and for most of the morning without any interruptions.” She whispered against the young girl’s lips.

It took a lot of strength to not give in and kiss the woman before her, “You planned this, didn’t you? How did you get my mom and dad to agree to me spending the night?”

The older woman stepped back, “I have my ways. Let’s just say, I made them an offer they can’t refuse.” She chuckled.

“You’re funny. I’m going to go put my stuff upstairs in your room. I’m going to take a shower while I’m up there. I smell like horse and wet dog, not a sexy combination.” She brushed past Regina and made her way upstairs putting a little sway in her hips.

Regina watched as the girl made her way upstairs and shook her head. The girl was such a temptation for her she railed against it, for the most part anyways. She took her shoes off and headed upstairs to her room. The room was empty but she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She thought about the young girl in her shower soaping herself down and washing it off. The image was enough to drive her crazy all she wanted to do was to go in there and join her in the shower but that would be a little too forward. While Emma was in the shower Regina had another thought in mind. She would give the girl a nice sensual massage anything to feel Emma’s skin again. Her skin was so soft to the touch and very fair she yearned to touch her again and again.

Regina went to her closet and rummaged through until she came across a white basket filled with different massage oils and incents. She walked back into the room and placed them on her bed side table. She then lit the incents, the smell of lavender and vanilla wafting through the room. The sky outside was gloomy and dark the threat of another storm approaching. Regina went back into her closet and pulled out a few candles to create a little ambiance. Once the room was set up, Regina decided to go to the other bathroom and shower she had a few toiletries in there from prior times she used it. She hoped that she would finish before Emma came out of the bathroom. Freshly showered and comfortably dressed Regina entered her room and saw that the girl had not come out of the bathroom yet. She wondered what the girl was doing in there that was taking so long. The anticipation was killing her being so close to her but so far away. The door finally opened revealing a glowing Emma, her hair like silk was dripping on her shoulders and the towel was big enough to cover the girl’s most intimate parts. The older woman’s mouth went dry as she was presented with such a heavenly view. She could feel herself stirring at the sight before her, she loved carefree Emma, but this version of Emma was definitely in her top five.

They’re eyes met and Emma’s cheeks flushed at the desire she saw there. This made her a little nervous, they decided to wait until she was eighteen but now she really did not care. This moment was the one she had described in her fantasy if not better than. She was conflicted and tore her gaze away from the older woman’s.

“What’s all this?” She asked trying to keep her hormones under control.

Regina slowly approached the girl, “We had such a beautiful day today. I didn’t want it to end and I knew you would probably be tense from being on the horse. I wanted to give you a massage to loosen up your muscles.” She presented her hand to Emma, “Will you allow me to?”

Emma’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. She looked from Regina’s eyes to her outstretched hand. The teen was elated about the prospect of having the woman’s hands on her but she was also a little nervous about what may come next. Yes, they’ve touched each other but this was a little more intimate than usual. Emma knew that she had the power to say no and if they were entering into dangerous territory she would say ‘no’. Her decision was made and she placed her hand within Regina’s and allowed herself to be led to the bed.

Regina could sense Emma’s hesitation as they made their way to the bed, “You don’t have to do this Emma if you do not want to. I will not be mad or upset if you back out.” She reassured the girl.

Emma gave her a grateful smile, “I’m not backing out it’s just that I’ve never had a massage before. This is brand new to me.”

The older woman understood what she was saying, “You can keep your towel on if you would like or you can have your towel completely off. It’s really up to you and how comfortable you are.”

They’ve seen each other naked hell they even masturbated each other. Emma didn’t really have to fear the massage because she did want Regina’s hands all over her body. In a bold move Emma dropped her towel and lay down on her stomach showing off a generous about of skin.

“I’m ready when you are.” She said cheekily.

Regina’s mouth went dry at the display she was not expecting the girl to drop her towel the way that she did. She admired her body the way her spine meets the top of her ass, how curvaceous it is and her legs that seem to go on for days. Emma’s body was a beautiful canvas one that she would love to claim as her own. The teen was classic beauty in motion and Regina was happy to have her in her bed.

Emma body’s flushed with desire as she watched the woman study her body. She felt like she was a work of art put on display for the woman to see. The wait was killing her and she wanted nothing more than to tell Regina to touch her body. The teen was becoming restless and wished she could make the woman touch her already.

“Is something wrong, Regina?” She asked.

Regina brushed Emma’s hair to the side, “Nothing’s wrong, just admiring the view. Now, relax and enjoy.”

Regina reached over to the basket and pulled out the warm vanilla sugar massage oil. She loved the smell and it was one that she would associate with Emma. The teen always smelled of vanilla and something that was uniquely, Emma. She squirted a generous amount of oil in her hand before putting the bottle back down. She then rubbed her hands together and brought them down to Emma’s back starting with her shoulders. Regina started with small circular strokes pressing lightly on her shoulder blades before slowly moving down her back paying close attention to her spine. She noticed how Emma squirmed under each downward stroke and relaxed more as the tension was released from her back.

“Your hands are magnificent, Regina.” Emma moaned lowly, “Is that vanilla you are using?”

Regina continued her ministrations trying not to focus on the throbbing in her pants, “I am glad that you think so. I am using vanilla it’s used for relaxation and it is also known to provide antioxidants to promote a healthy immune system. Vanilla can also be used as an aphrodisiac as well. In this case though, I use it for your relaxation.” She removed her hands and instead of putting oil directly on her hands she squeezed a little more in the small of Emma’s back.

This caused the teen to gasp as she felt the cold liquid hit her already heated skin. Regina couldn’t hide her smirk at the girl’s reaction and continued rubbing the oil in along her spine and down the curve of her ass. She alternated between broad strokes and soft strokes as she paid particularly close attention to Emma’s body language. Regina committed to memory which touch Emma liked and which ones she did not. She would be a pro at anything Emma. Regina massaged and kneaded her ass firmly causing the girl to push back on her hands as she did so. The woman moved from Emma’s butt and down her shapely legs starting with the girls left thigh. She spread Emma’s legs a little bit and began slowly massaging her thigh from outside to inside; she edged against her center but not fully touching. The moans of pleasure coming from Emma were enough to spur her on. She did the same thing to her other thigh barely grazing her center again as she continued working the muscle there.

“Are you alright, Emma?” She asked as she continued applying a little pressure to her thigh.

Emma whimpered as a wave of arousal flowed through her, “Everything feels so good right now.” She was feeling pretty damn good Regina had found one of her ‘hot’ spots.

Regina leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I’m glad you like it.” She applied a little more pressure to Emma’s inner thigh.

Emma ground down on the bed her breath coming out in little pants as Regina did so. The girl said nothing as Regina continued her little torment. She enjoyed riling the girl up but she didn’t want to do it too much.

“Has anyone told you that you have magic fingers? All you would have to do is give someone a massage and they would probably do whatever you want.”

Regina raised a questioning eyebrow at the girl’s statement, “So if I was to continue massaging you, you would do whatever I wanted.” She husked in Emma’s ear.

The girl cocked her head to the side to keep herself from shrugging, “I’m yours, aren’t I?” She asked innocently.

The woman stilled her hands then looked at Emma, “Are you, Emma? Or would you like to be mine?”

The question was either make or break for Regina she really hoped that Emma would say yes. If Emma said no she would be okay either way. She would have to bide her time and ask her again a little later.

Emma propped herself up on her arm, “What’s the difference? That’s pretty much the same question just different wording.” She asked confused.

Regina chortled, “Oh, dear girl. The difference is one means you are mine without any reservations. Becoming mine would mean that you’ve thought about it and you would like to act on it.”

Realization dawned on Emma’s face, “What does it mean to become yours? What would I have to do?”

The older woman could kiss this girl she is asking all of the right questions. She thought the girl would back up or back track. Regina should have never underestimated Emma she was a lot more aware than most girls her age. Then again she probably had to grow up a lot faster than girls her age. There was no telling what kind of stuff she has seen or heard or was exposed to.

“Well, to be mine means that no one else can touch you, you can’t flirt with anyone else but me. I take care of your needs emotionally, physically etc. and you in turn take care of mine. I can punish you in any way I see fit that does not cause physical or psychological harm to you.” Regina explained, hoping it would clear up the girl’s confusion or at least help her.

Emma absorbed the information that Regina had given her. She had been curious about that especially since she’s watched several movies where the girl was their lovers or some things of that nature. The teen had to admit she had thought about being Regina’s since the first time they were ‘intimate’ with each other. She thought about the last conversation she and Regina had about losing it all if they were ever found out about.

Emma looked pensive, “I want to be yours but I don’t want you to lose everything if we ever get found out about.”

Regina reached out to caress Emma’s face, “I’m pretty sure that we could keep us a secret. We’ve been good so far no one suspects a thing. You’re still Emma the rebellious one and I am Regina or Madam Mayor. I also prefer your majesty but that is neither here or there. So that brings me back to my original question…are you mine?”

The teen thought about this for a moment before answering, “You’re not going to make me wear a collar and all that other shit will you? That’s where I draw the line. I’m not going to be your personal slave.” She was still headstrong.

The older woman loved Emma’s bluntness and loves that she speaks her mind, “Language, missy. You are not and will not be a slave if anything, I will be guiding you. I will discipline you when you misbehave and I will correct you when needed.”

Emma scoffed, “Like you did with my shoulder shrugging and making me write sentences and all that other stuff.”

“Don’t scoff but yes, things like that. You need structure I’m sure your parents give you that but you need more. Now stop avoiding the question and answer it. Are you mine?” Regina asked again. She waited patiently for the answer.

Emma’s arousal returned tenfold, “Yes, I’m yours. I’m ready to be yours.”

Regina’s heart swelled with love she got what she wanted. Emma was now hers which made her happy but also hindered her because well, she can’t really touch Emma to make her physically hers. There are ways around that but it’s hard to not push the girl down on her back and bury her face between Emma’s legs. She kissed her instead and pulled back, “Now let’s continue with your massage. Lay down on your back so I can do your front.”

The girl lay back down on Regina’s bed making herself comfortable, “Work you magic.”

Regina reached for the bottle of massage oil and squeezed a little bit more on her hands. She put the bottle back in the basket and rubbed her hands together. She started at Emma’s shoulders with feather light touches before moving down her left arm massaging it slowly all the way down to her hands. She took her time to massage the girl’s fingers and hands.  Regina delighted in the myriad of expressions that showed across Emma’s face. She switched the right arm and did the same to this one as she did the other.

Emma had her eyes closed relishing in Regina’s touch it was firm but it was soft at the same time. The woman took great care in relaxing her and her stiff muscles, who knew riding a horse would make your everything, hurt. Every touch that Regina made set her nerve endings on fire and caused a fluttering sensation in her belly. She could get used to her touches and would love to be on the receiving end whenever she could. Emma felt Regina’s hands on her thighs and she parted her legs just a little to give her access. She just hoped that she didn’t come by her massaging her thighs.

Regina worked her hands on Emma’s inner thigh and couldn’t help but notice that there was a little wet spot on her comforter. She could feel a little bit of her wetness as she came close to her pussy. Her massage turned Emma on and the thought of her touching Emma caused her dick to stir in her pants. She had to shift to make herself comfortable as she finished up the girls massage. Regina had finished which caused a whine of disappointment for Emma.

“Wait, right here. I am going to clean up and I’ll be right back.” She gathered up the basket of oils and walked over to the closet and put them back in their hiding place. Regina walked over to the bed stripping along the way.

Emma couldn’t take her eyes off the Goddess in front of her. She’s seen Regina naked before but she was like a fine piece of art that you want to admire and look at. The teen licked her lips at the sight of the older woman’s supple breasts. Her eyes travelled down her torso until it landed on her very obvious erection. She clinched her legs together to try and stop the familiar tingle between her legs. Emma licked her lips as she saw Regina approach the bed like a predator hunting prey.

Regina grinned showing beautiful white teeth, “See something you like, Emma?” She walked over to the bed and climbed beside the girl.

Emma propped herself on her elbows when brown eyes met emerald, “I do see something I like, Regina. I see something I like very much.”

“I want you to come closer, Emma. Don’t be shy, I don’t bite.”

The teen took that as an open invitation and moved closer to Regina until there was no space between them. She could feel the woman’s erection against her thigh she would never get tired of the feeling. Emma couldn’t wait for the day until she could feel it inside of her, stretching her, filling her and making her lose control.

“Is this close enough for you?” She whispered.

Regina leaned in close making sure that their lips were barely touching, “It’s very close. I love the way you feel against me.” She brought her tongue out to flick at Emma’s lips, “I can’t wait for the day when I will be able to really touch you. I want you trembling beneath me as I take you to endless heights of pleasure.” Regina nibbled on her bottom lip, “I want to feel your velvet walls squeezing my fingers, my tongue and then finally my cock.”

Emma moaned breathily, “I have dreams of that happening. I wake up most mornings with my underwear soaked. I want and need you so bad, I have never masturbated so many times in my life.” She whispered against red lips.

Emma closed the distance between them and placed a warm kiss upon Regina’s lips. Regina in turn kissed back trying to put all of her feelings into the kiss. She then ran her tongue along Emma’s bottom lip asking for entrance. The girl opened her mouth and allowed the woman entrance. Their tongues were massaging each other while fighting for dominance which Regina won. Emma threaded her fingers through brunette tresses and pulled Regina closer trying to deepen the kiss.

Regina was happy to oblige enjoying the fact that Emma was the one initiating their encounter. She ran her fingers along the nape of the girl’s neck feeling the little hairs standing up at the attention. This was her version of semi-heaven but absolute heaven would be for her to be inside Emma. Regina broke the kiss much to Emma’s disappointment but gave her a smaller kiss as they both needed to breathe.

“Did you bring any extra underwear?” Regina asked.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, “What kind of question is that?”

Regina ran her finger across her eyebrows, “I asked because I want you to put them on, the temptation is too real right now.”

“I thought that we…we were going to touch each other.” Disappointment was in her voice.

The woman bit her lip, “We are but I want to try something right now. Now do you have extra underwear or not?”

The girl nodded her head, “I have several pairs of underwear in my bag. What do you want to try?” She asked cautiously.

Regina didn’t answer the question, “Go put your underwear on and come back to me. You’ll like it trust me.”

Emma huffed in frustration and climbed out of the bed not bothering looking at Regina. She could feel the signs of her desire trickling down her inner thighs. It felt weird but it also made her incredibly horny. The teen made sure that Regina had an ample view of her ass as she bent over to look in her bag for her underwear. Once she found the pair she was looking for she took her time putting them on giving the woman on the bed a little show.

Regina for her part watched and stroked herself lightly as she watched Emma shimmy into her underwear. She knew that I would have probably killed the mood but she didn’t want to give into the temptation of using her fingers to get the girl off. Instead she was going to try and experiment with something called ‘dry humping’. She found several articles about it while she was trying to _Google_ sexual acts without actually having sex. This was one way for them to be close without actually going too far.

Emma approached the bed slowly making sure she took her sweet time. Looking at Regina touching herself caused her wetness to pool into her underwear making them uncomfortable. How the hell could Regina make masturbating look so good? She took her time climbing on the bed and knelt beside the other woman.

“Where would you like me?” She asked.

Regina reached out and put her hands on both of Emma’s hips and guided her on top of herself. She made sure that her erection was flushed against Emma’s core. The woman could feel the dampness of the girl’s underwear against her straining dick. “Right here is where I want you.” She looked into Emma’s eyes making sure she was okay with this level of contact.

Emma felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt Regina pressed up against her. She had to keep herself from squirming this was something she had never tried before. It felt a little weird because her underwear was kind of chafing her pussy. Emma had to bite back the urge to say, “What a big dick you have, Regina.” She shoved that thought in the deep recesses of her mind, “What do you have in mind, Madam Mayor?”

The woman locked eyes with Emma again, “I want you to grind on me. You do know how to do that?” She asked hesitantly.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Of course I have. Me and Lily used to do it all the time.”

Regina placed a small smack to the girl’s left butt cheek, “Don’t roll your eyes at me. That is strike one.”

The girl pouted, “I didn’t deserve that, and I didn’t shrug.”

“You rolled your eyes. I’ve talked to you about rolling your eyes.” She told her, “Now, kiss me.”

This was on request Emma was happy to grant. She leaned in and gave Regina a tentative kiss but became bolder as the woman brought her closer. Emma began rocking back and forth trying to gather some friction between her legs. They both let out mutual moans of satisfaction as Regina moved her hands down to Emma’s lips to guide her along her stiffened cock. Regina could feel the wetness increasing in between Emma’s legs and she could also feel how engorged her clit was as well. The different sensations were almost enough to make her come but she wanted Emma to come first, to see her face as she climaxed because of her. She wanted to see the look of bliss and ecstasy on the girl’s face.

“Damn, Emma. You feel so good, better than I could ever imagine. You’re so wet for me.”

Emma for her part was caught up in the feel of Regina’s dick against her. It was taking a lot of self-control to not pull her underwear aside and start grinding against the older woman with her bare pussy. The thought alone caused her to grind down some more before she started rotating her hips in a figure eight motion. She enjoyed it a lot and barely registered the words that were coming out of Regina’s mouth.

“I’m only wet for you, you make me this way. I don’t know what you are doing to me but please don’t stop.” She leaned down and connected their lips again.

Regina stilled Emma’s hips which earned her a groan of disapproval, “Don’t worry, mia I’m just switching positions.” She moved them so that Emma was flat on her back and she was between her legs. “This is so much better.” Regina leaned down and kissed her bed partner enjoying the fact that she was now in control.

Emma bucked her hips trying to get the release she had been chasing all day, “Regina don’t tease me please. I need to come; I want you to make me come.” She whispered frantically.

Regina chuckled darkly and smacked Emma on her hip, “Strike two, mia. You will come when I am ready for you to come. Do you understand?” She leaned down and bit Emma’s lip lightly before releasing it.

Emma tried to show her displeasure but Regina was making it hard. She felt her underwear flood when Regina had told her that she would come when Regina was ready for her. Emma was equal parts aroused beyond compare and scared at the same time. She didn’t expect Regina to be so dominant in bed.

“Don’t go all Domme on me, Regina. I’m not into that _Fifty Shades_ bullshit.” She challenged.

Regina tried her best not to take the bait, “If I was being Dominant with you, you would know. This is child’s play compared to what I am really capable of. I agree that _Fifty Shades_ is bullshit; it really should be called “Fifty Shades of Abuse”. Now, we can debate the merits of what a Domme really is or we can finish what we started.” Her voice lowered again. This conversation was really killing her hard on.

Emma shuddered, “We will be revisiting the conversation later. Now, let’s finish what we started.” She demanded.

Regina smirked, “As you wish, princess.” She leaned in and captured Emma’s lips in a heated kiss.

It didn’t take long for the heat to return and they began grinding and bucking against each other, trying to bring each other to climax. Emma’s under wear were beyond soaked and Regina was pretty close to the edge. She gave another upward thrust against Emma’s aching pussy causing the teen to arch off the bed as her orgasm took over. Regina kept pushing her through her orgasm before falling over the precipice herself. Her cum landed on the top of Emma’s underwear and on the plane of her abdomen. Emma grabbed for Regina and brought her closer spreading the woman’s cum all over both their stomachs. They held each other close giving lazy kisses as they came down from their mutual high. Emma ran her fingers through Regina’s hair which was wet from sweat. She was relaxed from her release and enjoyed the closeness of Regina.

“That was amazing, Regina. I didn’t know it could be like that.” Emma panted.

Regina kissed Emma’s shoulder, “If you think that feels good, just wait until we can actually experience the real thing.”

Emma’s hands left Regina’s hair and traveled down her back, “I can’t wait either, Regina. This is starting to become difficult. Is there any way we could forego me being eighteen and just do it.”

The older woman lifted her head and looked at Emma, “Absolutely not! I don’t care how ready you are, we are not crossing that line. We are already edging that line by doing this but we will absolutely not do that until you are eighteen.” She reiterated trying to get Emma to understand.

Emma sighed, “It’s no different from what we are doing now. We have masturbated and we pretty much dry fucked. We can do all that but we can’t make love properly.”

Regina understood her logic and agreed with what she was saying but her conscience would not allow her to go there. She already felt like a complete and total pedophile by even doing this with Emma. Regina didn’t even know if Emma was on any birth control or anything like that. That is something that she really needs to find out. Even if she was that still didn’t change her mind about now having official sex with Emma.

She tried again, “Emma, I understand your reasoning. I couldn’t live with myself if we were to engage in sex right now. Are you on birth control at all?”

“No, I have a doctor’s appointment next week so they could give me a prescription for them. What does my being on birth control have to do with anything? Even if I was on it you probably wouldn’t stick your dick in me anyways. Is this because I am sixteen?” She asked clearly tired of this argument.

The older woman changed positions so that she was sitting up instead of being on top of Emma, “You haven’t been to the doctor yet. If we have actual sex when you go in for your examination the doctor will know. They will ask you if you were sexually active etc. etc. and I’m pretty sure your mom would be in there with you. And you are right even if you were on them I would not as you so crudely put it ‘stick my dick in you’ because you are sixteen and because you are still a virgin.” She finally answered.

Emma tried to understand, “I’m still a virgin, what does that have to do with anything?”

Regina sighed, “I don’t want you to regret it later down the line. What if things happen between us and you hate me in the end? Or if you find someone in school that is your age, better looking and you don’t have to hide your relationship with her.” She was telling the truth but what really concerned her was what would Emma think once she finds out about everything, including her hatred for Mary Margaret.

Emma sat up, “I understand your concern, Regina and I am sorry for pushing you on this. I’m just trying to understand. Do I make you feel like some sort of perverted pedophile? Do you think you are one because you are with me?” That’s the only explanation that she could come up with.

This was the moment of truth for Regina she could either lie or tell her the truth, “There are times I do feel like one because of the things we do together. Don’t get me wrong I do enjoy our activities immensely but I don’t want you to think that I am using you to try and live out some kind of perverted fantasy. I have never thought about or had feelings for anyone your age. You Emma changed everything.”

Emma sat up, “You never felt this way before? Not even with Tina?” She asked.

Regina shook her head, “Tina and I didn’t happen until she was nineteen. So she was of legal age. ”

Regina was telling the truth she never had any feelings sexual or otherwise towards Tina or any other teen that she had come in contact with. Emma was the first and her last.

“I am happy to be your first and I respect your morals and thoughts. I should thank you for being the way you are. I am sorry again for pushing this on you and thank you for being honest with me. I need some honesty since I’m being lied to every time I turn around.” Emma was a little disappointed but she could understand where Regina was coming from.

The older woman leaned in and kissed Emma on the forehead, “Thank you for understanding. I know you think or feel that you are being lied to but sometimes lies are necessary. Sometimes you have to lie to protect the ones you love.” She said guiltily because she was one of the main ones lying to her.

“I guess I can see the logic in that but I am not a child. I’m pretty sure I can handle whatever it is that is being held from me.” She reasoned.

The older woman knew that Emma couldn’t, “I’m pretty sure that no one is holding anything from you or lying to you. You are probably reading too much into everything. Your parents are probably discussing cases and what not, that’s pretty confidential stuff. They discuss work with each other and leave it behind to concentrate on you.” She hoped she explained enough for Emma to drop it.

The teen ran her fingers through her hair, “I get what you’re saying. I should give everyone the benefit of the doubt.”

Regina gave a tight lipped smile, “Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Now, let’s get a bath and clean ourselves off so we can have some dinner.”

Emma smiled, “We are going to take a bath together? Isn’t that a little too sexy?”

Regina cocked her head to the side, “It’s not sexual we can just enjoy being together. If you have a problem with it we can always take separate showers.” She suggested.

Emma tapped her chin with her finger as if she was trying to ponder her actions, “I think a nice bath would be in order. It will be a good way to relax.”

The older woman got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to run the bath water. She needed a moment to herself. Regina turned on the water and waited for it to get warm before she put the stopper in. She grabbed some vanilla scented bubble bath and put a cap full under the falling water. Regina’s mind wandered to her brief conversation with Emma she wanted to tell her the truth so bad but to be honest she was scared. Scared that Emma would hate her and feel that she was using her. She may have been trying to use her in the past but now she found herself genuinely caring for the girl maybe even falling for her. Regina would have to tell her eventually but she had to gather up the courage to do it. The tub filled with water and she turned the water off.

“Emma? The water is ready come and get in.” She called for the girl.

Emma made her way to the bathroom and stripped out of her underwear and got in the tub. She was no longer self-conscious about her body. She let out a moan of satisfaction at the feel of the water. Emma looked at Regina, “So are you going to stare all day or are you going to get in?”

Regina got in the tub sitting at the opposite end, “Is this better?”

Emma smiled, “Much better. Regina?”

“Yes?”

“Can you tell me about Mal?”

Regina froze how could she explain her relationship with Mal.

 

                                                                         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have growth everyone! And Emma is opening up about her suspicions and being lied to and we see her determination shining through. Regina is also struggling with their relationship because of her thoughts and of course the lies that she is having to tell. Emma asking about Mal that should be very interesting.
> 
> Which do you prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters? Let me know in the comments section.


	30. A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not giving anything away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing the story, it really means a lot to me. I enjoy writing this story it’s a wonderful and creative outlet. I figured I would address the age old question “When will Emma turn 18 already?” Okay, when I started writing this story I wasn’t really focusing on the sexual aspect of the story I wanted to focus on the plot and maybe throw in some sexy time here and there. Emma will turn eighteen soon enough but that does not necessarily mean that Emma and Regina will actually be together. I have the story written out and outlined and I will be sticking to it for however long it takes. If you are reading and waiting for Regina to rip Emma’s clothes off and start having sex then you will be waiting a while because it is not gonna be happening any time soon. I can’t tell you what to do so if you want to wait until its complete then you can do that as well or you can keep on reading and find out what happens in between.  
> Thank you again for reading and reviewing it’s been really awesome hearing your thoughts and I am glad that you are very vocal and passionate about the story!!! <3 End Note
> 
> Normally I wait until I have at least three chapters written out before posting. I decided to do it differently this time. The second chapter is already written and it's in the hands of my lovely beta PoorYorickProductions.

“Why are you so curious about my past lovers, mia?”

Emma moved the bubbles around, “I’m trying to get to know you. You’ve already talked about some of your childhood and you talked about Danielle. So now I want to know about Mal. I mean, if you’re comfortable talking about her.”

Regina loved Mal in her own way and they had five wonderful years together. They were complete opposites but they seemed to work. They stopped working when Mal found out about Emma and Mary Margaret. It swiftly became a tumultuous relationship held together by the promise of of Mal’s pregnancy.

“Mal and I were best friends, we met in middle school she was in the eighth grade and I was in the sixth grade. She had just moved into Storybrooke from Portland, Maine not Oregon. We clashed with each other in the beginning but eventually we became friends. We were thick as thieves. Danielle would get jealous so would your mom and Mary M- Anne” She had to catch herself.

Regina looked to see if Emma had picked up on her slip. The girl looked transfixed and she sighed in relief and finished telling her story, “When Danielle died she was my rock. Your mom was there for me but Mal went above and beyond. Eventually we started to date all through college and we got married to spite my mother. A year after we got married she discovered she was pregnant”.

Emma tilted her head to the side, “You didn’t know that you could get her pregnant? Did you not wrap it up?”

The older woman chuckled, “I was told that I couldn’t get a girl pregnant that I was basically shooting blanks. I generally used protection because I didn’t want any sexually transmitted diseases, but when Mal and I were married, monogamous and both declared free from disease there was no need. Obviously doctors do not know everything. Our relationship was rocky at best but we toughed it out you know. We tried counseling and all the other things but my obsession with a project was the ultimate nail in the coffin.  Mal and I had pretty much slept in different rooms towards the end of her pregnancy. Then one day her water broke and I’sis was born. Mal died of an aneurysm brought on by her contractions, she never got a chance to see or hold I’sis.”

Emma moved in the tub to be closer to Regina but stopped when she found herself between the other woman’s legs her back to Regina’s front, “I’m sorry about Mal. It seems like I have bad timing for my questions.”

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and rested her chin on the girl’s shoulder, “You were going to ask sooner or later.”

“I know but it’s painful for you. You lost two of your lovers pretty tragically and I am sorry you had to go through that and raise I’sis on your own. She is an awesome kid by the way and very well mannered. You are so strong, Regina, the strongest person that I’ve ever known.” She reassured the woman.

Regina couldn’t hide her radiant smile. Emma surprised her more and more: that someone so young understand so many complicated and complex things that most adults couldn’t get a grip on.

“Thank you Emma. We should get washed up before the water turns cold.” She handed the teen a fresh wash towel.

Emma took the towel and put a little bit of body wash on it and began to clean herself, while Regina did the same. The couple finished their bath in silence even when Regina offered to wash Emma’s hair. This was a whole new level of intimacy between the two of them and Regina had to admit she liked it. The pair got out of the bath wrapping themselves in big fluffy towels.

“You know, I thought us taking a bath together would be a little weird, but I actually like it. The last time I’ve taken a bath with someone was with Lily. Emma blushed, I mean, we were babies at the time but still had baths together all the time.”

Regina had let the water out of the bath, “I haven’t bathed with anyone in a long time either. I’m glad we were able to experience this together. Now, let’s get dressed and prepare something for dinner. I am sure you worked up quite an appetite.” Emma’s stomach growled on cue, “I guess you’re right.” She left the bathroom and in search of her pajamas.

By the time Regina exited the bathroom there was no sign of Emma in the master bedroom. She figured that the girl had gone downstairs to the kitchen. Moving to her dresser she pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, able to forego the underwear because she was home and Emma already knew about her little friend. The events of the day weighed heavily on her mind and on her conscience. She and Emma were close and had shared many intimate and pleasurable encounters. Guilt, however, was tempering Regina’s enjoyment. If she was to have any kind of lasting relationship with Emma she needed to come clean. She needed her beautiful girl to understand that even though she knew who Emma was way before she met her, what Regina felt for her was real. Emma deserved to know that Mary Margaret was the one who was responsible for having Danielle killed. This would cause a whole lot of damage for everyone but mainly Emma. Regina pushed those thoughts away and decided to concentrate on this night. This was her time with Emma and she was going to enjoy it for as long as she can.

Regina found a pensive looking Emma in the kitchen. It had been a good day for her, she’d learned more about Regina and her past loves, which was great but she felt that the woman was keeping something from her. She was left with more questions about Danielle than answers. Who killed Danielle? Who was the friend that betrayed her trust in regards to the woman? Emma knew that these were questions she needed to ask Regina but she didn’t want to overstep. They’d overcome so much already and have made significant progress she didn’t want to jeopardize that. She loved being with Regina; she didn’t treat her like a kid, save for smacking her on the ass a couple of times and even that was nothing like any spanking she’d received growing up. Just thinking about how it felt to have Regina’s hands on her made her flushed. Despite her initial fear of the horses, working at the stables gave her a chance to learn more about the illustrious mayor and the woman she had come to care about. Emma wouldn’t say love just yet but it felt a lot like it and if this is what love felt like then she didn’t want to lose it. She just wanted to know why Regina was lying to her.

Regina paused on the kitchen threshold, watching the emotions playing over Emma’s face. “I see you’ve made yourself at home.” Regina’s rich alto floated through the kitchen as she walked in.

Emma jumped a little bit almost dropping her glass of juice, “Don’t do that! You almost gave me a heart attack.” She grabbed her chest for emphasis.

Regina grinned, “We wouldn’t want that, would we. Deep thoughts?”

The teen put her glass down on the island, “Deep and meaningful.”

“Do you care to share your thoughts? Maybe I can help you clear them.” She offered.

“Let’s not worry about my thoughts and just concentrate on fixing something for dinner.” She brushed Regina’s suggestion off.

Regina was confused about Emma’s sudden behavior change. The girl was fine upstairs but now she is getting the brush off. She was left wondering if she had done something wrong to Emma. The last thing she wanted was to upset her.

“What would you like for dinner?” She asked trying to mask her hurt feelings.

Emma shrugged noncommittedly, “Something light I guess. Anything you fix will be fine with me.”

Regina glared at Emma about her shoulder shrugging, “What did I tell you about shrugging your shoulders?”

The teen rolled her eyes, “You told me not to. Seriously, Regina, it’s not something that can be broken. I’ve done it for years you can’t continue getting on me about it, it’s a natural reaction. I’m sorry if it annoys you.”

 “Emma, I don’t know what has caused you to react this way but I will not tolerate your attitude. Tell me what brought this on?”

“Nothing, I need to check my email. Can I use your computer?”

Regina wanted to tell Emma ‘no’ and make her sit at the island while she fixed dinner but found herself too agitated to properly discipline her girl. She would have to deal with her indiscretion later, “There is a computer in my office that you are free to use. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.”

Emma slid off the stool, “Thanks. I shouldn’t be in there long.”

Emma left the kitchen leaving Regina alone with her thoughts. Emma found the office and went inside making sure to close the door behind her. She knew that Regina was probably going to hand her ass to her but right now she did not care. Emma wanted answers and she was going to get them. She made her way over to Regina’s desk and sat down moving some of the folders to the other side.

Emma opened up the internet browser in incognito mode and typed in ‘Regina Mills’ into the search engine. She scrolled through the first few hits until she came across an article headed _“Girlfriend of Regina Mills Fatally Shot and Killed”_. She clicked on the link and began to read the article.

_“Danielle Colter the girlfriend of Regina Mills had been found at the edge of the woods in apparent robbery gone wrong. Nineteen year old Danielle Colter had been killed by a single gunshot wound to the chest in an apparent robbery gone wrong. There are no witnesses or suspects to date. The victim had been dating Regina Mills, daughter of Cora Mills and Henry Mills of Storybrooke. The Mills family is generally accepted to have ties to the mafia. The family of Danielle was distraught about their daughter’s death. Her mother, LeAnne Colter, said her daughter was a bright soul, kept to herself, loved horses and was genuinely loved by everyone and that she didn’t understand why someone would want to hurt her daughter.”_

Emma read the piece all the way through but there was no other information. She backed out of the article and she put Danielle Colter in the search engine. The more articles she found the more she learned about Danielle and the more her heart broke for Regina. She was skimming through a human interest piece about the Colter family when a familiar name stopped her in her tracks: Leo White, her grandfather, had paid for Danielle’s funeral and given her family half a million dollars for their loss. Why would her grandfather pay for a complete stranger’s funeral? She has never seen him be that generous to anyone before. She closed the browser and got up from the desk accidently bumping the folders on the table and sending them cascading onto the floor.

“Shit!” Emma glanced over her shoulder but there was no movement from the kitchen, still she didn’t want to risk Regina coming to find her and think she was going through her files. Hoping she could remember which folders went where, Emma scrambled around on her hands and knees picking up and replacing the scattered documents. Civic planning and mayoral paperwork held little interest for Emma so she wasn’t paying much attention to what it was she was tidying away, but even she couldn’t miss a picture of her thirteen-year-old self staring back at her.

Regina was putting the finishing touches on a simple meal of grilled chicken with sautéed asparagus and mashed potatoes when Emma returned to the kitchen looking distinctly brighter than when she left. Regina was curious as to what caused the sudden mood change in the girl.

“Dinners ready. Go wash up so we can eat?”

“Okay.” Emma turned and left the kitchen.

Regina wanted to maintain Emma’s good mood so served their meal at the kitchen island rather than in the dining room. They would still have the intimacy that they shared earlier in the day. Regina went to the cabinet and pulled out a glass for herself before going to the refrigerator to pull out the pitcher of lemonade. When she turned around she saw Emma sitting on the stool looking at her intently.

“You know you should really make noise when you enter a room. I could have dropped this pitcher all over the floor.” She placed the pitcher on the island top.

Emma snickered, “Well that would be hilarious to see. If I had my phone I would totally take a video.”

Regina finally sat down next to Emma, “I see that you’ve perked up. What had you so upset earlier?”

Emma could lie or she could tell the truth she decided to go with a little bit of both, “I was thinking about your relationships with Mal and Danielle and how you talked differently about them. You spoke about Danielle with a lot of love but with Mal you were kind of indifferent which I find kind of odd since she is the mother of your child. Also, your slip up, you were about to say Mary Margaret and not Mary Anne.”

Regina did not know how to cover up her slip she cursed Emma for being so damn observant. She could explain about Mal and Danielle because they were two different people and two different relationships. Regina had to come up with another lie which she did not want to do.

“My relationship with Danielle and Mal were completely different. Danielle’s and my relationship was born out of love. My relationship with Mal was lust and infatuation that ended up in pregnancy. It sounds wrong but it’s how I felt and she didn’t complain about it.” She explained, “Now start eating your food before it gets cold.” She directed the girl.

Emma didn’t protest as she began cutting into her chicken, “I do have another question for you. My mom told me stories about her growing up and she often mentioned someone by the name of Mary Margaret. Who was she to you?” She asked before taking a bit of chicken.

Regina could kill Kathryn, “She was someone that your mother and I had grown up with. We were all friends until she moved away. She came back but things weren’t the same and then she moved away again. I haven’t talked to her in almost seventeen years now. You know what they say? Out of sight out of mind.” She poured herself a glass of lemonade. “What’s with all these questions? I feel like I’m being interrogated.”

“I don’t mean to interrogate you I’m just curious about some things that’s all. I am sorry for asking so many intrusive questions.” Emma was bursting to find out why Regina had a picture of her as a child but recognized that making Regina defensive would get her nowhere so decided to bide her time. 

“It’s quite alright. Don’t think that your asking me questions will deflect from talking about your attitude fewer than forty-five minutes ago. That was not acceptable and you still need to be corrected for your behavior.” She calmly took a bite of her asparagus.

Emma visibly deflated at the thought that she would have to face the consequences for her earlier actions. She knew that she had been wrong to treat Regina the way that she had, but at the time she felt as if it was warranted. A feeling of dread grew in her stomach because she did not know how Regina was going to punish her. She thought about the different ways another spanking, writing lines or writing a report. Regina was giving nothing away, which made Emma uneasy as hell.

“I wasn’t trying to deflect anything,” she answered softly.

Regina knew that tactic, “We will discuss that later right now we will finish eating. After we are finished you will clean the kitchen.”

Emma didn’t say anything she just continued eating her dinner. Regina watched the girl with some amusement. She knew that she had to be thinking about the upcoming punishment. Regina had to think about it herself she could have Emma write lines or put her across her lap. The latter being the better option because it wielded greater results, as well as having a more personal touch but she knew she would also have to talk to Emma about her behavior.

“When you are finished with the kitchen I would like for you to meet me in the den. We have important matters to discuss.” She slipped off of the stool, “Oh and Emma? Don’t keep me waiting.”

Regina made her way to the den and poured herself a tumbler of her famous apple cider. She took a sip, savoring the flavor as she listened to the sounds of Emma cleaning up in the kitchen. That simple domesticity was something she could find herself getting used to. Regina realized that she was getting ahead of herself with her thoughts. The kitchen was silent and she could hear Emma’s footsteps coming closer. She watched as the teen entered the room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

“You finished cleaning the kitchen?” Regina asked.

Emma put her hands in her lap, “Yeah, dishes are washed, dried and put up where they belong.”

“Thank you Emma. You and I seem to have a lot to discuss, come closer,” she patted the cushion next to her.

The girl scooted nearer, “Is this close enough for you?”

Regina put her glass down, “Yes, much better. I understand that you were feeling out of sorts tonight but that does not mean you can take it out on me. Did we not have a good day today?”

Emma looked sheepish, “Yeah we did. It was the best day I’ve ever had, despite me being on a horse.”

The older woman chuckled but then turned serious, “Well, horses aside. It was a good day for me as well. Why couldn’t you talk to me when I asked you what was wrong?”

“I don’t know, I’m just not good at it. Every time I’ve tried to express myself before I’d always been told that I was overreacting or my feelings don’t matter. I, I suppose I learned that it was better not to try. I need to deal with it and move on. I know it’s not an excuse for my behavior and again, I apologize for that.” She said sincerely.

Regina could hear the sincerity in her voice and she could sympathize with Emma on not being able to express herself without consequences. She had vivid memories of having her mouth washed out with soap or running laps until she passed out from exhaustion. Her father tried to help her but he was too afraid her mother. She promised herself that she would never be like that woman and so far she hasn’t been.

“I accept your apology but there is still the matter of your punishment. Now I will give you two options. I would listen to them before you make a decision.”

“What options would those be?” Emma asked slightly hopeful.

Regina cleared her throat, “You can go across my knee and take ten swats and have a clean slate, or you can take a time out and spend the night in one of the guest rooms. The choice is yours.”

Emma felt like she was in her version of _Sophie’s Choice_. She could spend the night in the guest room and quite literally save her ass, but would get kind of lonely. She could get a spanking and be done with it but Regina was surprisingly strong and her ass hurt like hell after, despite how good it had felt to have Regina’s hands massaging her bare butt cheeks before and after the spanking. Emma looked over at the older woman and saw that she was looking back at her with an unreadable face. The teen knew she was screwed regardless of which punishment she had chosen.

Emma worried her lip as she tried to decide, “I’ll go across your knee.”

“Are you sure that is what you want? You could always take the easy way out.”

“I’m screwed either way. I want to take my punishment and get it over with.” She replied waiting for her fate.

Regina patted her lap, “Then get over here.”

Emma got up and lay across Regina’s lap, puzzled when Regina did not ask her to remove her clothes. She was thankful for small miracles but also slightly disappointed on a deeper lever and. Her hands were gripping Regina’s legs for dear life.

The older woman laughed internally she hadn’t even touched her yet and the girl is already holding on to her. “I am going to give you ten smacks and I want you to count them as I give them to you. I am being generous by letting you keep your pants on; don’t make me regret the decision.” She warned.

The teen exhaled loudly, “I won’t.”

“Now count for me.” Regina told her as she lifted her hand to deliver the first blow.

“One.” She flinched

Another one, “Two.”

Emma tried her best not to cry as blow after blow landed on her ass, “F…five.”

“You’re doing well, Emma you are at the halfway point. You only have five more to go.” She told her.

Regina could feel Emma tense up on her lap, she was going to give the girl the last five spanks in swift succession. This was her punishment after all and she didn’t want to draw it out any more than she needed to. Her hand came down on Emma’s ass alternating between left and right cheeks. She was pretty sure that Emma’s ass would be a lovely shade of red.

“Nine…ten.” Emma finally cried out tears running down her face.

Regina urged the girl to sit up and pulled her into her lap being mindful of the girl’s sore behind. She wrapped her arms around Emma as she cried. She ran a comforting hand down the girl’s back.

“I…I’m sorry, Regina. I didn’t mean to give you attitude tonight. Can you forgive me?” She sobbed out.

Regina kissed the top of her head, “I forgive you, Emma, however, the next time I will not be so lenient. You handled your punishment beautifully and we have a clean slate. “I’m going to call Tina and say goodnight to I’sis then we can watch something on Netflix. Does that sound good to you?”

Emma nodded her head in agreement not trusting her voice. The only thing she wanted was to snuggle up to Regina and enjoy the rest of their time together. Her ass still smarted from the spanking that she received but Regina made it better.

Once they were settled on Regina’s bed she set up a skype call to Tina.

“Hey, Regina?” Tina’s face came into the phone.

“Hey Tina, how was the trip? Did I’sis behave herself?” She asked.

“The drive was fine and I’sis was a precious little angel. She and Skylar get along so well.” Tina told the older woman trying to put her at ease. “Is that Emma in the bed with you?” She asked.

Emma waved, “Hi, Tina.”

Tina waved back, “Hey, Emma. I’m still mad at you. We will talk when I get back.”

“I know, okay.” She answered back.

“Where is I’sis? I wanted to talk to her before she goes to bed?”

Tina moved her phone to show I’sis. The little girl lit up once she realized who Tina was talking to and she began signing excitedly to her mother. Regina signed back and let her know that she loved her and that she couldn’t wait to see her tomorrow. I’sis said ‘hi’ to Emma but pouted because she could not be there with them. The call ended and Regina placed her phone on the nightstand making sure that the phone was on the charger.

“I’sis seemed a little upset about me being here.”

Regina pulled the blanket up a little, “She was upset because you’re here and she is not. I’sis worships the ground you walk on. You’re like a hero to her.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I am not hero material. If anything she’s mine.”

After scrolling around Regina’s Netflix account, Emma hit on _Elena Undone_. Regina had said she has never seen it before so Emma queued it up and snuggled into each other. Regina found the plot of the movie rather interesting but couldn’t help but cast glances at Emma. The girl seemed to be very entranced with the movie and making small commentary throughout. She couldn’t help but smile at Emma’s enthusiasm about the film.

“Have you seen this before, Emma?”

Emma never looked away from the screen, “No, this is my first time. I am intrigued by the plot and how Elena is questioning everything. She is married to a man but finds herself falling in love with a woman.”

“You don’t think that’s possible?” Regina asked.

“Anything is possible; you can’t help who you fall in love with. Their relationship isn’t ideal but at least Elena was upfront to Peyton about her marriage and how it’s falling apart. I feel bad for her husband though because Elena is living a double life.” Emma explained.

Regina agreed with Emma’s thought process, “You make some very valid points. It’s actually quite scary.”

Emma lightly nudged Regina in the arm, “You needn’t be so surprised!”

They finished the rest of the movie in silence. As the credits rolled Regina looked over at Emma and saw that the girl was fast asleep. Regina took the remote control out of the Emma’s hand making sure that she did not wake her. She turned off the television and had just picked up the book that she had wanted to finish reading, when her phone rang. Regina put the book down and looked at who was calling and saw Kathryn’s name appear on the screen.

“Hello?” She whispered.

“Hey, did I call at a bad time? Were you sleeping?” Kathryn asked.

Regina slipped out of the bed, “No, Emma is sleeping and I don’t want to wake her up.”

“How was your day with her? Did she give you any problems?”

The older woman walked out of the room and into the guest room, “No, she didn’t give me any problems. I even got her to get on Shadow today.”

Kathryn gasped, “You managed to get Emma on a horse? I would have loved to see that.”

Regina chuckled, “It was a sight to see. Emma pouted and put up a fight but I eventually got her on. It was an overall enjoyable experience. I wonder what next Saturday will bring.”

“I’m sure it won’t be as much of a challenge as it was today. I was calling not to only check on you and Emma but to also tell you about the latest development with Michael.”

Regina was curious, “Speaking of Michael, you should really be careful about what you say. Emma may have overheard a conversation in regards to that name. Anyways, what is this new development?

“Well, I talked to Michael and I will be meeting with him next weekend, so I will have to take a trip to Boston. His uncle is still consigliere to Horatio Hades so he is going to give the information to his uncle to pass on to Horatio. What happens after that is beyond my control. My part is done.”

“Is Fred going with you on this trip or are you taking it by yourself? What do you plan on doing with Emma while you are away?” She wanted to know about their plans for Emma.

She could hear Kathryn shuffling papers in the background, “Fred is going with me. We were thinking about taking Emma with us. She needs to get out of Storybrooke for a while and maybe taking a trip to her home town would help her.”

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, “I understand that but don’t you think that you may just cross paths with Leo or someone from his family? Also, Emma is supposed to have disappeared. What if someone was to see her?”

Kathryn sighed, “What do you expect us to do? We can’t exactly leave her here by herself there is not telling what kind of mischief she could get into while here.”

“Why don’t you let me keep her next weekend? I can bring her home with me on Friday that way you don’t have to worry about her”

“Regina, I can’t do that to you. You are already doing so much where Emma is involved.”

Regina would not let it go, “We’re friends right? You’ve done so much for me so let me do the same for you. The main concern should be about Emma’s safety and taking her to Boston, not a good idea.”

Kathryn finally gave in, “Alright, Emma can stay with you for the weekend. I will at least give you some money for her expenses.”

“I won’t take your money, Kathryn. And don’t try and be sneaky and give it to Emma to have her give to me. I will not take it; I enjoy having Emma around and taking care of her.”

Regina cheered inwardly at the thought of having Emma to herself for a whole entire weekend. Well, not exactly to herself but she’d be able to be around her. I’sis would be overjoyed and it would give Tina and Emma time to talk.

“Fine, be that way. What time should I come and get Emma tomorrow?”

“I would say about 5:30, I’sis and Tina should be back sometime tomorrow afternoon. I’sis is already a little put out that _her_ Emma is out here without her.” Regina laughed quietly.

“I will see you tomorrow then. Have a great night and tell Emma that we love her.” Kathryn told her.

“Have a good night, Kathryn. See you tomorrow and I’ll give Emma your love.”

Regina walked back into her room and saw that Emma was still sleeping. She climbed back in the bed, picked up her book but then placed it back on her nightstand, content to curl up around the slumbering body beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma knows? What is she going to do with this information? Will she wait and confront Regina about it or will she confront her about it in the morning? You have to wait until next time on Dangerous Liasions *telenovela music*


	31. What's Done in the Dark Always Come to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina comes clean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who have read, reviewed, left kudos etc. It means a lot to me, you guys are seriously awesome.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter contains angst, lots and lots of angst!

The next morning found Emma waking up with Regina’s arm draped possessively around her waist. She would have been content with lying there enjoying the woman’s warmth but her bladder had other ideas. Emma slipped out of the bed quietly and made her way to the bathroom. The picture she found in Regina’s office the night before was still weighing on her mind and a night’s sleep had only left her more determined to do a little digging. Given Regina was still sound asleep in the bed seemed like as a good as time as any, so she crept out of the room and quietly headed downstairs.

Emma went into the office but only stayed in the office long enough to pocket the photograph before heading to the kitchen to fix them some breakfast. She figured that it would be a nice gesture before she jumped right in and started asking awkward questions. The teen was about to go upstairs and wake

Regina when the woman herself strolled in. “Something smells entirely too good.” She walked over and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek.

Emma blushed, “I figured that it was time I did something nice for you. You’ve done a lot for me in the past twenty-four hours.”

Emma watched as Regina dug into her food and gave a bright smile when she saw the woman enjoyed her food. The teen took her time cutting into her food while trying to get her thoughts together as to how she would approach the subject of her picture. She really hoped that Regina didn’t think she was snooping around when she found the picture. Emma would tell her that it was an accident.

“You are an excellent cook, my dear, is there a hint of vanilla in the pancakes?” Regina asked clearly pleased at the taste.

 “A little bit of vanilla in there and a hint of nutmeg as well. Since I can’t have cinnamon my parents had to improvise. This was my first time making them but I didn’t know how they would turn out.” She explained.

Regina savored the flavor, “I will definitely have to make these for I’sis, I am sure that she will enjoy them immensely.”

Emma continued to eat trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of the picture to Regina, after running out of ideas she decided to go ahead and be upfront about it. The sooner this was out in the open the better. The teen put her fork down, “Regina? I have a question to ask you and I would like for you to answer me honestly.” She started.

Regina was alarmed at the calmness in Emma’s voice she was a little too calm, “You can ask me all the questions you want, mia, I’ll answer them honestly. I have no reason to lie to you.”

“Yeah, okay.” Emma took a deep breath, “I was in your office yesterday and I accidently knocked the folders off of your desk. When I picked them up I came across this.” She reached in her pocket and pulled out the picture she found and placed it on the counter for Regina to see. “Why do you have a picture of me in your office? Were you stalking me or something?”

Regina knew it was now or never, “No Emma, I promise wasn’t stalking you, but I had someone follow you and your family around while you were in Boston.” She explained. “Your birth mother is the reason why Danielle was killed, Emma. Mary Margaret couldn’t keep a secret and it resulted in my mother killing Danielle in front of me. Your grandfather was the one who covered it up to make it look like a robbery.”

Emma felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach, “What? Mary Margaret is the reason Danielle is dead. I don’t understand please explain this to me.”

“Your mother caught Danielle and me in an…intimate moment. I found her later and asked her not to tell my mother because she would not approve. Apparently keeping a secret isn’t her strong suit and she told my mother about our relationship. My mother didn’t approve because being with Danielle would not bring me prestige or advance the family business interests. Mother was more concerned about money and power than she was with her relationship with me.”

Regina risked a quick glance at Emma to see how her explanation was being received. Emma merely signaled for her to continue her story. Right now she was more hurt than anything else, but was prepared to give Regina a chance to explain herself.

Regina looked off in the distance, “My mother manipulated Mary Margaret and she was too naive to not fall for it. Mother is very crafty like that; she could make anyone do anything without question.” She cleared her throat before continuing, “I was upset that Mary Margaret had told, she broke her promise. I promised to get revenge on her because she was responsible for Danielle’s death.”

Ok, your mom’s a bitch. What does it have to do with pictures of me?”

The woman looked over at Emma, “I had planned on kidnapping you to make your mother pay for ruining my life. The way to do that was to take away someone she loved, like she had someone I loved taken away.”

Emma turned away in disgust, “Y…you were going to kidnap me! What the hell, Regina?”

“It wasn’t the greatest idea I had but I needed her to suffer.”

“What were you going to do once you had me? Ransom me? Emma asked.

Regina hung her head down, “I was going to raise you as my own but then I’sis came along. I had to figure out a way to get you otherwise. Fate works in mysterious ways though, because you just showed up here without me having anything to do with it. Talk about irony.”

Emma felt her anger rise again, “You knew who I was the entire time. You knew my biological parents and my grandfather. Was this some kind of sick and twisted game for you?”

Regina tried to take Emma’s hands in hers but hesitated as the girl recoiled, “No, Emma this wasn’t a game. I will admit that meeting you was a calculated move but once I got to know you and spend time with you, it became so much more. I quickly realized that I cared for you and I couldn’t just use you. I understand that you’re upset but you have to believe me.”

Emma got up from the island and began pacing trying to get her thoughts together. She was beyond pissed and didn’t trust herself not to start throwing things at the woman. How could Regina do this to her? The teen stopped pacing and faced Regina, “You want me to believe you? How can I trust anything you say, Regina? You fucking lied to me the whole entire time. I trusted you, I confided in you and, and we pretty much slept together! I have every right to be upset right now.”

Regina winced, she had never heard Emma get this loud before, “I am sorry, Emma, I swear. I never meant for you to find out like this. I was going to tell you eventually, I just needed to find the right time.” Regina’s voice was full of desperation and shook as she struggled to keep it together.

“When was the right time? When I’m on my fucking death bed? When I go off to college? I… seriously, Regina, you could have told me at any fucking time but you didn’t. I had to find out like this. Does anyone else know that you know who I am?”

Regina knew that she had to be truthful, the damage was already done, “Tina knows…She figured it out on her own and I filled in the blanks.” She started to cry.

Emma ignored her tears, “Tina knew? Was she on this twisted little plot of yours? Did you blackmail her to getting close to me too?”

At that moment Tina and I’sis decided to walk through the door and into the kitchen. Tina surveyed the scene and realized that now was not a good time. She turned to I’sis and signed for her to go upstairs for a little bit. The little girl frowned but did as she was told.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Tina hissed.

Emma looked from Regina to Tina, “Like you don’t know: Madam Mayor here was just telling me how she knew who I was way before I came to Storybrooke.”

Tina backed away, “Okay, I will leave you two to it.” She tried to walk away but Emma caught her wrist. “No, you stay right here and you are going to tell me what you know.” Tina pulled away and walked over to where a sobbing Regina was sitting. She put a comforting hand on her back. “I figured out who you were after the fact. I confronted Regina about some things that I found and she told me who you were. It wasn’t my secret to tell so I promised not to say anything to you.”

Emma frowned, “Were you just pretending to be my friend to help Regina get close to me?” Tina shook her head from side to side, “No, I never pretended to like you Emma. I liked you the first time I met you in the diner that day and you seemed like you needed a friend.”

“Oh, and this is how you be my friend?” Emma couldn’t stop the tears that rolling down her cheeks, “I trusted you, Tina. I trusted you just as much as I trusted Regina and then I find out this. Why couldn’t you just tell me? Don’t you think I am worth that much? Fuck, how can I believe anything you say anymore, or Regina for that matter. Does my mother know that you know? Have you been lying to her the whole entire time?”

Regina wanted to say that her mother knew but she didn’t want Kathryn to take the heat for this. She was the one who was being deceived as well until she finally came clean. The last thing Regina wanted to do was to have Emma hate her mother too.

Regina wiped her tears and looked at Emma, “No, your mother doesn’t know that I know. I never told her.”

“So you lied to my mother as well. You played us both for idiots. Is there anything else that you are hiding from me? Please go ahead and tell me now before I find out on my own.” Emma demanded.

The older woman looked at Tina and gave her a nod. Emma watched this exchange silently wondering what the hell else they had to tell her. She hated being lied to, particularly when Regina was the one who told her to give people the benefit of the doubt and that no one was lying to her.

“I’m waiting!” Emma tried again.

Tina finally found her voice, “There is more to tell you Emma and I don’t think you are going to like it. I knew who you were before you came to Storybrooke, even before Regina told me who you were.” She started; risking a glance at Emma’s confused face.

Blue eyes met green, “I knew who you were because I’m your cousin.” Tina wanted to reach out and pull her into a hug but she knew that any such embrace would not be welcome given Emma’s volatile emotional state.

“Your father David has a twin brother named James, they were really close growing up but when you were a toddler David cut my father off because he refused to work for your grandfather. We never heard from your family again and I didn’t see you again until you showed up in Storybrooke.”

Emma’s eyes flicked from Tina to Regina but before she could say anything Tina continued. “I wanted to tell you, Emma. I really did but I was afraid of how you would react.” Tina trailed off not sure what to say next.

That was the excuse that Regina used. She didn’t know how she was going to react. She wasn’t a fucking baby and she was tired of everyone treating her with kid gloves. Her mother got pregnant with another baby and she was sent to fucking Storybrooke. Of course she was going to have an attitude problem but that still didn’t give people the right to make decisions for her.

Emma’s anger rose to the surface again, “But yet, you didn’t. You saw me almost every fucking day! We hung out with each other. You rescued me from Killian’s and you still couldn’t tell me? I loved you like a fucking sister, Tina!”

Regina could only watch as the situation played out in front of her. She could see that Emma had lost some of her fire but was clearly still upset. Regina felt twinges of jealousy that Tina escaped get the verbal tirade she’d been subjected to. All she wanted to do was to gather Emma in her arms and apologize to her.

Tina held her hands out and approached Emma slowly, “I love you too, Emma. I was going to tell you.

Emma took a step back, “Don’t touch me. I don’t know what I feel for you right now. Please just leave me alone.”

Tina respected Emma’s wishes and moved away from her. She shot an apologetic glance at Regina. She knew that her employer would bear the brunt of Emma’s anger. Tina realized that she got off easy but she reasoned that her betrayal hadn’t cut quite so deeply.

Silence fell over the kitchen as the tension grew. Emma didn’t even bother looking at Regina but she could feel the woman’s eyes on her. Emma wanted to run as far away as she could. Things were going so well for her and then as usual, everything went to hell.

“Emma I…” Regina started but stopped.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, “Whatever you have to say Regina, just say it.”

Regina ran her fingers through her hair as well, something she did when she was frustrated. “Everything that I’ve shared about myself is true. My relationship with Danielle, my marriage with Mal was all true. I never meant to lie to you or hurt you, all I wanted to do was to be with you. I knew we couldn’t have this lie hanging between us but I just didn’t know how to tell you. Being with you has made me so happy, you made me feel young again.” She dared to glance up at Emma to gauge her reaction.

Emma sighed, “I don’t know what to believe anymore, Regina. I believe you about your past with Danielle and Mal. I actually did a Google search about Danielle and I am sorry you had to live with that, but you need to let this go. I understand that you’re angry and upset and you have every right to be. However, I’m not going to allow you to use me as part of some sort of revenge plot against my mo…Mary Margaret. I may be angry with her and I may hate her but she is still my mother.”

Regina had an idea to work this in her favor, “I understand Emma, and you have every right to be angry at your mother and hate her. She did send you away after all to live with complete strangers. Wouldn’t you want to do something to get back at her? To make her hurt as much as she hurt you.”

Emma raised her eyebrow, “I am not going to harm a child. I draw a line at that, that’s more your thing.”

The older woman knew she deserved that, “I don’t mean harm a child. I mean something more than that. Come with me to my office, I want you to hear something.” Regina slid off the stool and walked out of the kitchen.

Emma was a little leery but followed behind her, curious as to what Regina wanted her to hear. She was still majorly pissed at the woman but she wanted to know what was going on. She entered the office as Regina went to a wall safe and opened it, removing a USB drive.

Regina sat down at her computer and put the USB inside, “I want you to listen to this and after it’s finished. I would like you to hear me out.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Whatever. Just get on with it.”

The older woman bit her tongue and found the file that she was looking for. She skipped some of the parts but stopped when she came to the most important part. Regina pressed play and the conversation Regina had with Leo filled the small room. The older woman cringed at how the man talked about his granddaughter. She looked over at Emma and saw the anger return. Emma listened to the conversation between Leo and Regina and she felt as if she was going to be sick. Her grandfather was treating her like she was nothing but a common whore. The tears pricked her eyes again as her grandfather pretty much offered Emma to Regina but heart lifted when she heard Regina turn him down and defended her.

The recording stopped and Emma looked over at Regina. “When did this conversation happen?”

Regina had to be honest, “Remember when I said I had to go to Boston to take care of some business?”

The teen nodded, she remembered it all too well. Their Skype conversation and subsequent game of truth or dare culminating in Regina masturbating in front of her would live long in her memory. Now, however, the memory was tarnished by the fact that Regina had lied to her about that trip as well. 

“I went to go see my mother and to talk to your grandfather about some business involving her. That’s when your grandfather made that offer, which I hope you noticed I refused”

Emma was shaken be the revelations about Leo: “I thought he loved me and it turns out he is the reason I was sent away. How could he do that to his own granddaughter? This is such bullshit! Don’t think for a minute that this is going to make me forgive you for what you’ve done. I appreciate it, but right now, I don’t want to see you and I don’t want to be anywhere near you.”

Regina was crestfallen she had thought that at least having Emma know about her grandfather would help. She understood that Emma was still pissed off at her but she couldn’t stand to lose her. Now her worst nightmare had come to pass, because of something that could have been prevented.

Her heart broke at the tone of Emma’s voice but Regina bit back her tears, “I understand that Emma, I wasn’t trying to get you to forgive me, I wanted you to see what a horrible man your grandfather is. He helped my mother cover up the death of my lover and paid her family and then they just left. Can’t you see how your family fucked up my life?”

The teen wasn’t swayed, “They fucked up your life? I’m not excusing what they did but if Danielle was still alive, you may not have had I’sis. You need to think about how lucky you are to have her instead of trying to get revenge on a child who was manipulated to tell your secret. All I know is I will have no part in it. I’m going to call my mother to take me home. I don’t want to see you, talk to you or have anything else to do with you. You broke my heart and my trust. I never thought the day would come where I would actually hate you!” She got up and stormed out of the office.

Regina finally felt the damn burst and started crying uncontrollably; in a fit of madness she knocked everything off of her desk.  Papers went flying everywhere and all the pictures and files that she had on Emma was littered all over the floor. When she finally got herself back under control, she got up from her desk and left the office closing the door behind her. Regina didn’t want to let Emma go she would get the girl back and on her side if it was the last thing she did.

Emma went into Regina’s room and got dressed before packing her bags. She had already called her mother to come and get her. Tina didn’t say anything to her the younger woman watched as she threw all of her stuff in her bag but I’sis came in a short time later looking sullen.

“What’s wrong Emma? Where are you going?” The girl signed.

Emma put her bag down, “I’m headed home kid.” She signed back.

I’sis frowned, “Why? Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?” Emma felt bad for doing this to I’sis she loved the girl to pieces and she didn’t want to hurt her. But being around I’sis meant that she would have to be around Regina and right now she couldn’t handle that.

Emma placed I’sis on the bed and sat down beside her. “You did nothing wrong. Your mom and I are having differences right now. So we are taking some time apart.” She explained.

The little girl signed, “Will I still see you at my school?”

“Yes, you will still see me at your school. I may not be there every day but I will be there.” Emma signed back.

“You promise?”

Emma smiled, “I promise kid. You’re my favorite little person.” She signed and then tickled the little girl’s stomach.

I’sis pushed her hands away and hugged Emma fiercely. Emma returned the hug and rubbed the child’s back to comfort her.

I’sis pulled away and looked at Emma again, “I love you Emma.”

Emma’s heart swelled and for the fifth time this morning she started crying, “I love you too, I’sis. To the moon and back.”

The doorbell chimed and Emma knew that it was her mother. She grabbed her bag and I’sis’ hand and made her way downstairs. Emma could hear her mother and Regina talking and it seemed as if her mother was trying to comfort the older woman. Emma couldn’t understand how her mom could comfort the woman who betrayed her. She steeled herself and made her way downstairs completely ignoring Regina.

Emma let go of I’sis’ hand and ran directly into her mother’s arms. “C…can we go home now? I don’t want to stay here a moment longer.”

Kathryn continued hugging her daughter, “Of course we can sweetheart.” She looked over at Regina and they shared a glance. They would definitely be talking about this later.

Kathryn escorted Emma out of the house one arm around her as Emma lay her head on her shoulder. Kathryn led her daughter to the car and opened the door for her to get in. Emma got in the car and closed the door thankful for her mother. Kathryn looked over at Emma and sadness filled her heart. She cursed Regina for telling her all of this but at the same time she needed to know if she was to protect her daughter and keep her safe at all times.

Kathryn prayed that when this is all said and done that their relationship would still be intact. “Do you want to talk about it sweetheart?” Kathryn asked as she drove down the road.

Emma just stared out the window, “What’s there to talk about? Regina lied the whole entire time. She knew who I was, mom, the whole entire time! I trusted her. I cared about her. I let her in. And she did this to me?”

Kathryn knew that this was a difficult situation but she made a vow that she would be there for her daughter, “I know she lied to you sweetheart and it hurts like hell to be betrayed like that. I do have a question for you though? If she had told you the truth when she met you, would you think of her any differently?”

Emma frowned, “If she’d been honest with me then I wouldn’t be pissed off at her right now. She lied to me for three months mother, three fucking months. She made me believe that she cared about me. That I was more than just some ploy to get revenge on my mother for something that happened seventeen or however many years ago it was. It’s fucked up, mom that’s what it is.” Emma bit her tongue, she had to stop herself before she mentioned anything about the things she and Regina had done together.

Kathryn looked at her daughter sympathetically, “I understand that you’re upset and hurt about what Regina did. Hell, I am upset and hurt about how she treated you but I’ve never doubted for a moment that Regina cares for you. I know that despite how much you hate her right now, you still care about her too and that is why this is hurting you so much. You want me to call Sheriff Graham and have her arrested? It would make for great reading.”

Emma cracked a small smile, “No, I wouldn’t do that to I’sis no matter how much her mother fucked up.”

“Language, Emma. I’ve let it go up to now given what’s just happened but next time I will not.” She pulled the car into the driveway, “Do you want to have some breakfast or something?”

Emma grabbed her bag out the backseat, “No, I think I want to be alone right now. I’ll probably be hungry later.” She replied as she got out of the car.

Kathryn watched as her daughter went into the house and sighed. She was happy that Regina decided to come clean but at the same time she hated because it was at her daughter’s expense. She had questions herself and she wanted answers so she put the car in reverse and made her way over to 108 Mifflin. Kathryn had questions and Regina had answers.

Kathryn arrived at Regina’s in no time at all and found herself knocking on the older woman’s door. The door opened and she was about to start questioning Regina but it was Tina who answered the door. “Hi, Kathryn.

Did Emma leave something behind?” She asked as she let the woman in.

Kathryn gave Tina a thin smile, “No, Emma didn’t leave anything behind. I need to talk to Regina.”

“She is upstairs in her room, go on up.”

Kathryn walked by Tina and made her way upstairs. She walked past I’sis room and saw that the girl was not end there. Kathryn got to the end of the hall and entered Regina’s room where she saw Regina curled up in a ball crying. I’sis was trying to comfort her but it didn’t seem to be helping. Her heart broke for her friend but a part of her couldn’t help but feel that she got what she deserved.

“Regina, I think we need to talk.”

Regina sat up eyes red rimmed and swollen from crying, “What is there to talk about Kathryn? Are you here to bitch at me for breaking your little girl’s heart?”

Kathryn sat down on the bed, “No, I am not going to bitch at you. I’m here because I have questions and I am not leaving until I get answers.” She was in lawyer mode.

Kathryn looked at I’sis and signed, “I need to talk to your mother for a moment. Do you think you can go find Tina?”

I’sis looked between her mother and the woman she considered her aunt. She nodded and scooted off the bed but not before making sure that she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. I’sis scurried out of the room looking for Tina. After the girl left Kathryn closed the door and faced Regina again.

“Did you even care about Emma?” She asked.

Regina was offended, “Of course I care about, Emma. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have taken an interest in her.”

Kathryn continued, “Get off it Regina. This is me you are talking to so again I ask; did you ever care about, Emma?”

Regina nodded “Yes. I may not have started this endeavor with the purest of intentions but over time my feelings had changed.”

“So you taking an interest in my daughter didn’t have anything to do with who her biological parents were?” Katherine wanted to believe her best friend but she knew she had to get to the bottom of this for Emma’s sake.

Regina sighed, “At first it did. The daughter of my biggest enemy practically landed in my lap. I was going to take my chance. As I got to know her and spend time with her I knew that there was more to her than just being Mary Margaret’s daughter. She is her own person and wonderful and…innocent.”

Kathryn took in what her friend had said, “Why did you choose now to come clean to her? Why didn’t you do it earlier? You knew how Emma reacted about the baby and it’s not even born yet”

Regina looked at her friend hoping that she would understand, “I told her because she found a picture of herself when she was younger in my office. I had planned on telling her but I wanted to wait for the perfect time. Emma had been going through so much and I didn’t want to add to it unfortunately I did. Now she hates me.”

“Wait? You had a picture of Emma when she was younger! How the hell did you manage that Regina?” Kathryn felt herself getting angry.

The older woman bristled, “I had a private investigator follow Mary Margaret and her family around. I needed to find a way to crush that bitch once and for all and I knew the way to do that was to get to her daughter. To get at Emma.”

“You stalked her! Regina that is a crime and you could have been arrested if your private investigator was caught. What were you going to do? Kidnap Emma, take her to some exotic island and raise her as your own? I mean that is fucked up, even for you.” She spat.

“Don’t you think I know this, Kathryn? I was grieving and I was still very upset about Danielle and how that bitch ruined my happy ending. So why not ruin hers by taking her daughter. Supposedly there is no greater love for a mother than her daughter.” Regina felt the fire within her burn again.

Kathryn couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew her friend was capable of some bad things but even this is unfathomable, “I could have you arrested right now but I am not. You’re my friend and Emma is already dealing with too much as it is. Was your need for revenge that great that you used an innocent child? What were you going to do? Were you going to send pictures of you and Emma together? How would that quench your insane need for revenge”

Regina had one of two options she could lie and tell her that she was going to send pictures of Emma and her together and the things that they have done together. Or she could tell her that she had planned on defiling, poisoning Emma against Mary Margaret and eventually marry her. Either was the deck was stacked against her but the former was less likely to get her killed on the spot. “Yes, I was going to send her pictures of us together, pictures of how much better Emma’s life was without her in it. I was going to use my knowledge of what her mother did to Danielle as a way to get her to hate her mother and have Emma on my side. Unfortunately this shit with Leo trumped that.”

Kathryn was still upset, “Seriously? Regina look at your life, yes what they did was inexcusable but everything that happened with Danielle and The White family brought you here. You have a great job that you love; you have a beautiful daughter who adores you and friends. A lot of people would kill to be in your position. There are people who are unable to have kids or someone to call their own.”

Regina had enough, “Don’t you dare take the high road with me. You are the one who is meeting with someone to destroy Leo and his family because of what he said about, Emma. You are no better than me and I hope you see the irony in Emma only being your daughter because a corrupt judge said so.”

Kathryn gasped and it was in that moment Regina realized what she said. She looked over at Kathryn and saw the hurt on her face.

“How dare you say something like that to me? Emma is my daughter regardless of what a piece of paper says. Fred and I have taken her in and done everything that parents were supposed to do. Going after Leo the best way I know how is taking care of her. I am trying to protect her because no one has ever shielded her from the life that she was born into. I’m not going to stand by and let that man use Emma as some kind of pawn. I love Emma with every fiber of my being and I may not have given birth to her but in my heart of hearts I know she is mine and she was meant to be mine. I’ve known you since we were little kids, Regina and I’ve known you were capable of saying cruel things,” she paused, “but this, this is absolutely the worst.” She shook her head and got off the bed.

“Kathryn, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I was angry and I lashed out. Emma is your daughter in all the ways that matter and I didn’t mean to throw that in your face.” Regina apologized.

It was low even for her. Kathryn was her best friend and now she could possibly lose her too. Kathryn shook her head, “It’s too late, Regina. The damage is already done. Answer me one question and then I am leaving. Are you in love with my daughter?”

Regina’s heart stopped she was prepared to answer any question except for this one, “Yes, I am. I have fallen in love with Emma.” She hung her head in defeat.

A moment of stunned silence passed before Kathryn spoke again, “Stay away from my daughter. You and I can maintain a working relationship but that is where it ends. You can forget about Emma spending the weekend with you, we will make other arrangements.” Kathryn walked out of the room leaving Regina by herself.

Regina collapsed on her bed and let her tears take over. She cried for the loss of Danielle, she cried for the loss of Kathryn and she cried because she had lost Emma for good. Everything she worked hard for crashed and burned around her. She had no one to blame but herself for now she will deal with the pain. Through all the anguish one thing was clear: she was going to get Emma back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me it had to be done. Poor Emma she is taking hits from all sides. Poor Regina she ended up losing in the end.


	32. One Year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a year after the fallout we find out what happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the reviews to this story it is overwhelming! Thank you all so much!!
> 
> This chapter is written a little differently. It contains both Emma and Regina's POV. I had originally had them as separate chapters but at the suggestion of my beta (PoorYorick) they were combined since it was pretty much the same but from different POV's. I hope you like the chapter!!!

_One Year Later…_

Regina’s life had pretty much fallen apart after her relationship with Emma imploded. Her beloved wouldn’t have anything to do with her anymore and Kathryn pretty much shunned her too. Regina couldn’t blame them though after everything she had put Emma through. Kathryn had gone ahead with giving Michael the documents and a few months later Leo was dead. She was happy that the man was dead but his death caused a lot of problems in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret tried to come and take Emma back but with the official adoption paperwork and the amount of evidence against the White family, she was not successful in getting Emma back and Emma eventually cut her off. This made Regina happy because Mary Margaret had lost it all but her victory was hollow because she did not have Emma. It was hard seeing the girl around town laughing and enjoying life. Regina was particularly distraught because Emma seemed to move on with her life and didn’t even give her a second thought.

When she found out that Emma and her family had left Storybrooke and relocated to New York, Regina had been devastated. She no longer had any access to Emma and what was going on in the girl’s daily life. She tried to track her down through traditional means but she came up with dead ends. It wasn’t until Tina had told her that she had been in contact with Emma and had even been to see her a couple of times that she learned that Emma was studying at Columbia, had a job at a local bookstore and had her own apartment. Apparently Horatio had made sure that Emma was well taken care of. This made her heart ache as she was supposed to be the one taking care of Emma not him. She had taken advantage of Tina coming over one day to visit I’sis to find out where Emma lived and she used that information to put her plan into action.

She booked a regular flight to New York under the guise of an ongoing business deal and used her not inconsiderable resources to get herself close to Emma. She found the apartment building that she was living in and arranged a meeting with the owners. Her family name and a sum of money left with the leasing agent ensured that the next time an apartment was vacated on Emma’s floor, she would be contacted immediately. The Mills name meant that before long she was offered a lease and the apartment was hers. Once in place Regina covertly followed Emma to school and then to her job at the bookstore. She memorized the girl’s schedule and used the time to get to know her habits. Often there was another blonde with her walking along the busy streets with smiles on their faces as they were talked. Regina had longed to see that smile and have it aimed at her. She consoled herself with the fact that Emma was happy, she was healthy and she had a wonderful life. That’s all that Regina wanted for her. This at least gave her some comfort.

This slight comfort, however, was only fleeting. Regina came home to find her mother was standing on her doorstep. This alarmed her since she hadn’t spoken to her mother since her infamous visit to Boston. Seeing the woman standing there sent chills down her spine. Whenever her mother came to visit it was never a good thing. She got out of the car with her bags and walked up to the door.

“Mother, what are you doing here?”

Cora gave her a smile, “Is that any way to greet your mother Regina? Surely I can just drop in on my daughter and granddaughter?”

Regina felt uneasy, “You don’t give a damn about I’sis and me. So, I repeat, what are you doing here?”

Cora reached out to touch Regina but she backed away, “I realize that things between us haven’t been ideal and I want to make them right. I feel bad for the way I treated you when you were growing up. I want to start making amends and being a part of your life and my granddaughter’s life. I haven’t been fair to her or you, allow me to make it right.”

Regina knew her mother didn’t have a sincere bone in her body and rarely did anything if it didn’t benefit her. Then again she hadn’t been the best mother to I’sis since Emma left, taking part of her heart with her. She would try for the sake of her daughter so that she would have the opportunity to know her grandmother.

“Fine mother, I will allow you to be a part of our lives but if you do anything to hurt me or my daughter. You can kiss us goodbye permanently.” She told her mother.

Cora’s smile faltered, “I only want what’s best for you and my granddaughter.”

Regina didn’t entirely buy her mother’s caring act but she could pretend that she did and at the very least she could find out what her mother was truly up to.

Regina had been right her mother did want something; she needed her help hiding from Gold. When Leo died her and Jefferson’s protection ended and there was an open bounty on her head. Regina’s initial instincts about her mother had been right; she was looking out for number one. Cora did nothing to improve her relationship with I’sis. The infernal woman had refused to learn how to sign and spoke to the little girl as if she could actually hear. Regina didn’t stand for that and told her to stay away from I’sis. Her mother didn’t heed her warning and took I’sis to get fitted for cochlear implants without her permission. She was incandescent with rage at her mother for interfering so dramatically in her daughter’s life and she told Gold where her mother and Jefferson were located. Whatever happened to them was no longer her problem. She washed her hands clean of it all and decided to leave any mafia ties in the wind. Now Regina had to deal with a hearing child and speech lessons. She was frustrated and bitter at first but then she grew to value the lessons because she was able to hear her daughter’s voice.

For a few months Regina tried to put Emma out of her mind and devoted herself to her daughter’s needs. Before long, however, she found herself back in New York for the weekend. She had tried to stay away from Emma but it was hard. She went to her rented apartment and the exquisite pain of passing Emma’s apartment convinced her to write Emma a letter and put it on her door. Regina pulled out a pen and piece of paper and began to write before she thought better of it. She prayed that Emma would be receptive to it but was still wary enough to resist the temptation to sign her name to it. Once she was finished she taped the letter to Emma’s door and left the apartment building to walk towards Columbia.

Regina watched as Emma ambled along with a couple of her friends, the same ones she often saw her with. She followed them to a little restaurant, entered shortly after them and took a table towards the back.

Regina looked around the restaurant it was a little too common for her taste, but the ambiance went some way towards making up for it. She looked over at Emma’s table and saw her chatting animatedly with the other girl, a blue eyed blonde. The way they looked at each other and their body language said more than just friends. The woman sent a glare over in their direction, feeling jealousy burning within her. Every once in a while, she glanced over at Emma’s table until she was caught looking by the guy sitting at the table. Regina immediately looked away and continued eating her meal. Her phone vibrated in her pocket she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Tina.

“Hello, Tina.”

“Regina, hi, just wanted to let you know that I made it to New York safely.”

Regina smiled, “I’m glad, thank you for calling me. How was your flight?”

Tina yawned, “It was full of turbulence and a screaming toddler. I wanted to cut my ears off and hand them over to that child’s parents. Although things are looking up; Horatio sent a car for me so I wouldn’t have to take a cab.”

The older woman frowned, how was it that Tina was getting the royal family treatment and Emma had not said anything to her in over a year. She understood that she had betrayed and lied to Emma but she had hoped that Emma would eventually forgive her. Regina knew that wasn’t going to happen unless the process to make amends was started. First she would have to start with Emma and then Kathryn and Fred.

 “Oh, did you get to New Jersey okay?” Tina asked.

“Yes, I made it just fine. My dinner is here and I need to eat it before it gets cold. Make sure you call I’sis later.” She reminded the young woman.

Tina scoffed, “Like I would ever forget! Enjoy your trip.” She disconnected the call.

Regina slid her phone back in her pocket, quickly finished off her meal and signaled for the waitress to bring her the check. She settled her bill and also paid for Emma and her friends, leaving a generous tip for both waiters. All in cash of course, she didn’t want to use a debit or credit card because it would leave a paper trail. The last thing she needed was for someone to find out that she was making frequent trips to New York.

 Regina stood up and exited the restaurant but not before taking one last look at Emma. Her heart constricted when she saw her give the other blonde sitting with them an enigmatic smile. She really did miss out on a lot where Emma was concerned.

Back in the rented apartment Regina’s phone rang: “Hello?”

“Hey, Regina. I have the information that you requested.” A male voice came over the line.

Regina smiled, “What did you find out, Sydney?”

Sydney cleared his throat, “Kathryn and Fred are having dinner at Lincoln Square Steak at 7:30pm. I’ll send you the address. Horatio and Meg are going to a show on Broadway, not sure which one though. Emma is off this weekend and does not have school on Monday.”

Regina already knew that Emma did not have school on Monday. Tina had pretty much told her that before she had made plans to see Emma. Tina never said much about her visits with Emma, they rarely talked about her. I’sis, who has visited Emma twice, spoke of her a couple of times but never about anything important. It’s as if they thought mentioning anything about Emma would send her over the edge.

“Send me the directions; I may go to have a drink or a bite to eat. Is there anything else that I need to know?

“I found out that Mary Margaret is now head of The White family and they’ve made an allegiance with the Hades family. Tensions are still running high between Mary Margaret and her biological father and she’s had her baby. A boy by the name of Neal, he is approximately two months old.” Sydney finished his report.

The woman couldn’t help but smile Mary Margaret was definitely suffering. The man she knew as her father was dead, her biological father pretty much treated her as an underling and her daughter was no longer a part of her life. She took some solace that her nemesis was suffering as much as she was. It wasn’t much but she could take what she could get for now.

“Thank you Sydney, I will be in touch. I need to get ready for my dinner tonight.” She told him before hanging up the phone.

Regina changed out of her clothes and fixed her make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a thin smile of approval at her wardrobe selection; a little black dress, a blazer and matching heels. She made her way to the door to leave but she saw Emma’s door open and watched as two women left the apartment. Regina couldn’t keep her eyes off of Emma, her hair in loose waves around her shoulders, the way her jacket hugged every part of her body and the skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on. The whole outfit was tied together by the girl’s knee high black boots it was nice to know that the girl’s fashion sense hadn’t changed. Once the pair of them stepped on the elevator, Regina closed her door and leaned up against it. She would have to wait a few moments to get her heart rate back to normal before she left the apartment.

Twenty minutes passed and Regina decided it was a long enough time for Emma and Tina to be out of the building. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. New York really was a beautiful city, so much prettier than Boston, and a lot more crowded. The car pulled in front of the restaurant and the door opened for Regina to exit. She gave the chauffer a small nod and a thank you. He told her that he would be waiting for her in the front again so he could take her back to the apartment. Regina entered the restaurant and was amazed by how upscale and trendy the restaurant was. This was far fancier than any restaurant in Storybrooke. She made her way to the hostess and gave her name she was immediately taken to a table. As fate would have it she was at a table beyond Kathryn and Fred’s so in a calculated move she brushed up against the table causing both people to look up.

“I am so sorry; I didn’t mean to hit your table.” Regina apologized.

“Regina! What are you doing here?” Kathryn asked a look of surprise on her face.

Regina smiled, “I’m meeting with a representative from the Mayor’s office.” It wasn’t a complete lie she did have a meeting with the mayor on Monday. She knew she had to have her tracks covered since Fred, thanks to the far-reaching influence for Horatio Hades, was a judge.

Kathryn gave a tight smile, “It was great seeing you, Regina. Enjoy your dinner.” She turned back to Fred. Apparently she was still pissed at Regina.

The older woman knew that she was being dismissed, “Enjoy the rest of your dinner as well. I hope that we can at least meet and talk before I leave.” She tried again.

 Kathryn looked at Fred and then back at Regina, “We can have lunch on Monday. Saturday and Sundays are pretty busy. I’ll get in touch with you so we can schedule a time.”

Regina was annoyed now, “I look forward to hearing from you soon. Enjoy the rest of your dinner.” She walked away and went to her table where the hostess was still standing.

A glass of wine later Regina glanced over at Kathryn and Fred’s table and saw that her former best friend was on the phone. She could hear some of what she was saying but not all. She tried to block out everyone else and concentrate on what the other woman was saying.

“That’s great sweetheart, bring her by tomorrow. We would love to see Tina and you can introduce us to Lily.” Kathryn said casually.

Regina nearly choked on her at the mention of Lily. She had heard that name before from Emma a while back. Her Emma was moving on with someone else. She sent a text to Sydney to find information on a Lily from Emma’s former associates. Regina put the phone down as the waiter brought her food out. As soon as she took a bite her phone rang. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was Sydney.

“That was quick.” She greeted. The man chuckled, “I am good at what I do. I found out the information that you wanted.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Well are you going to tell me? Or are you waiting for a special invitation?”

Sydney sputtered, “Her name is Lilith Page. She’s 19 years old and will be transferring into Columbia this fall. Her living arrangements have not been cleared she may be staying at the dorms but nothing is final yet. She is also in New York this weekend. That’s where it all ends.”

Regina gripped her fork until her knuckles turned white. She did not need another obstacle in her way of getting Emma. “Thank you, Sydney that will be all.” She hung up the phone.

She looked up and noticed that Kathryn and Fred were already gone. Why does everything have to go so wrong for her? It seemed like everything was stacked against her where Emma was concerned. Regina need to come up with a plan and fast or else she would lose Emma forever.

_****_

Emma sat in her English Lit class bored to death. Her professor was just droning on and on, as usual. She looked around the auditorium and saw no one else was paying attention either. College life had been ideal for her, considering her high school life was anything but. After Regina had come clean about everything her life was thrown into turmoil. Her relationship with Regina was pretty much non-existent as was Regina’s relationship with her mother. Things in Storybrooke were already intense and when Leo found out that Mary Margaret wasn’t his things went straight to hell. He divorced Eva and tried to go after Emma. Officially, Leo had been killed in a robbery gone wrong but most people believed it was a hit. When news of his death got out it wasn’t a surprise and Emma didn’t even shed a tear or go to the funeral. She was happy that the man was dead and any money she got from him, Emma donated it to various charities.  Horatio Hades embraced Kathryn and Fred as her parents and put his influence to work, ensuring some rapid career advancement for them both and the family’s relocation to New York

Mary Margaret had tried her hardest to be a part of her life but Emma rebuffed her and pretty much cut the woman who gave birth to her and her biological family out of her life. The only exception came in the form of her grandfather Horatio, who had stepped in and made sure that Emma was taken care of. He paid for her tuition at Columbia and even bought her an apartment. He embraced her in a way that Leo White never did and she was entirely grateful for that.

Emma’s relationship with Tina was still on the mend but it was getting better. She invited her cousin to come up and spend the weekend with her a couple of times. Tina had even brought I’sis along as well and her family loved them both. The one topic of conversation Tina and Emma avoided was Regina. She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with her. Her cousin had abided by her wishes and the woman was never brought up again.

“Ugh, is it 2:45 yet? Professor Hood is getting on my nerves. Can he make this book any more boring than it already is?” Emma was jolted out of her reverie by August grumbling from the seat beside her.

Emma sighed, “We still have five minutes and then it’s glorious freedom and food.” She slid her phone into her shirt pocket and continued watching the clock. Finally the professor wrapped up the lecture; Emma packed up her bags and exited the class with August. Together they made their way across the campus to the quad where Elsa was waiting for them.

“Hey guys. How was class with Professor Boring?” Elsa asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, “The same as always. I seriously do not understand how his wife puts up with him. I wish I had her as a lecturer rather than him.”

Elsa laughed, “I think you like Professor Marion for her aesthetically pleasing attributes, rather than her intellectual abilities”

Emma couldn’t hide her blush, “She’s hot what can I say? You agree with me August don’t you?”

August put his hands up, “I plead the fifth. This is between you two and I am not getting in the middle of it. The last time you asked me my opinion you called me a pig.”

“You said that you would fuck Michelle Rodriguez on the set of Fast and Furious with all her co-workers watching. That is pretty pig like behavior.” Elsa chimed in.

“See this is why I need to hang around more dudes.” He teased.

 “Yeah, whatever. You love us. Come one lets go eat, I am starving.” Emma grumbled.

“Thank you for coming to Jin Ramen, my name is John. What can I get you today?” The waiter asked as he pulled out his pad and a pen.

“I would like the green Thai curry and a green apple soda.” Emma was the first on to order

Elsa went next, “I would like to have the miso ramen and a coke please.”

The waiter looked at August, “And for you sir?”

August folded his menu, “I would like to have the kakuni ramen with a Japanese peach soda.”

The waiter finished writing down their orders, “I’ll be right out with your drinks.” He turned and walked away.

“Dude, I think he was totally checking you out.” Emma teased August.

August shook his head, “No way! He was definitely checking you out. He wants a piece of the Emma pie.”

“I think he was totally checking you out you don’t want to admit it.” Elsa teased back she loved riling her friend up.

“Whatever. Speaking of checking someone out…there is a woman that keeps looking over here at you Emma. Every time you are not looking I find her looking at you.”

Emma subtly looked around and didn’t see anyone looking in their direction, “August, I don’t see a woman in here. Unless you count that woman at the bar draped all over her boyfriend.” Emma told him.

“Seriously Em, you don’t see the woman in the corner with dark sunglasses?”

Elsa and Emma both looked around and saw no one meeting August’s description.

“I’m with Emma; I don’t see a woman in the corner at all. Are you sure you’re not seeing things, August?” Elsa grinned.

August rolled his eyes and scoffed, “I know what I saw. She had on dark sunglasses and she had brown hair. She was checking you out hardcore.”

Emma brushed his concerns off, “It was probably no one August, calm your tits. A lot of people stare at me; it’s really no big deal. She may have been someone checking up on me for my grandfather.”  

The waiter brought their drinks to the table and gave another sidelong look at August before leaving. This time August caught the waiter’s look and blushed a deep shade of red. He was not gay but a random guy checking him out made him feel a little bit better about himself.

“See, I told you he was checking you out.” Emma smiled happy to be right.

“Emma is never wrong about these things.” Elsa laughed at both of her friends.

August stuck up his middle finger, “You know what fuck you both.”

“Charming as always, August.  Moving swiftly on, what are your plans for the weekend?” Elsa asked.

Emma smiled, “My cousin Tina is coming for a visit. Since we both have Monday off we’re going to have a long weekend.”

“Is she bringing I’sis with her?”

“Nope, she didn’t explain why though. I’m cool with it though we can have some grown up fun.” She giggled.

“I don’t even want to know you two are trouble when you get together.” Elsa had only met Tina once or twice but she had honestly liked the woman. She knew there had been some kind of bad blood between Emma and Tina but she could still see the love there.

“Don’t let her hear you say that. And why did Taylor Swift pop into my head when you said that? She is annoying as fuck.” Emma groaned.

August smacked Emma’s hand, “Do not say anything bad about Taylor Swift. She is a sweet little cinnamon roll that needs to be protected at all costs.”

“Whatever. Let’s just finish eating so I can get to my apartment before Tina gets there.” Emma began eating the rest of her noodles.

They finished their meal in record time and Emma flagged the waiter down to let him know that she was ready for the check.  He grinned at the three of them: “It’s your lucky day; your meals were already paid for.”

Emma knitted her eyebrows together, “How did our meal get paid for and who paid for it?” The waiter looked at her, “Honestly, I can’t say…”

“That’s not at all creepy.” Elsa commented.

“It was nice gesture but a little creepy at the same time. At least let me give you a tip for your work today?” Emma told him.

The waiter gave her a smile and looked over at August, “The only tip I need is to get your number handsome.”

August eyes widened, “I’m sorry, you seem like a really nice guy but I’m straight.” He told the waiter.

The waiter started laughing, “Not for me, for my sister. She is in the back she wanted me to get your number.”

Emma and Elsa exchanged glances trying not to laugh at their friend. The expression on August’s face was priceless. Emma watched as August wrote her number down for the guy and handed it to him.

“About that tip…” Emma started out.

The waiter held up his hand, “That was taken care of as well. You are free to go.” He grinned over at August, “I’ll give your number to my sister and she will call you.”

August shrugged his shoulders, attempting to appear casual “It’s all good. I’ll be waiting for her call.”

Emma, August and Elsa went their separate ways in good spirits, it was Friday and they had a four-day weekend. School would be winding down for the summer and they would be free for three months. Emma walked the short distance to her apartment, as she stepped out the elevator she spotted an envelope taped to her door. After opening the door she dropped her keys on the table and looked over the mysterious envelope. Emma proceeded to open the envelope and pulled out a letter:

_Dearest Emma,_

_I know this must seem strange but I don’t know how else to approach you. Your smile brightens up the darkest day and your laugh is like a love song to my heart. I’ve imagined what it would be like to be on the receiving end of one of your smiles or the cause of your laughter. Sadly, I must watch as others bring the smile to your face and cause you to laugh like you have no cares in the world. You are a beautiful soul Emma and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. I hope one day I can muster up the courage to tell you who I am. Until then sweet Emma, I will continue admiring you from afar._

_Always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Emma folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. No one has ever written her such a beautiful letter before. She was curious as to who her secret admirer was, they had to live in her building if they left the letter on the door. She took the letter to her room and put it in her nightstand drawer she would think about it later. She found it kind of strange that someone had paid for their lunch and then left a letter on the door. Emma wondered if it was the same person. Emma exited her room and entered the living room flopping down on her black leather sofa. She had just settled in when her intercom buzzed.

“Yes?”

“You have a Miss. Tina Nolan here to see you; shall I send her up, Miss. Midas?” Steven’s voice flitted through the intercom.

Emma smiled, “You can go ahead and send her up, thank you, Steven.”

“My pleasure, Miss. Midas.” He hung up the intercom.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock at the door. Emma threw it open and grinned when she saw Tina standing there. She threw her arms around her cousin in a bone-crushing hug which Tina was more than happy to return. Emma ushered the woman in and offered to take her coat.

“It’s good to see you too, Emma. Since when did you get all cuddly?”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I haven’t seen you in a month and you want to get upset about a little affection? Be that way, you know where to put your things.”

Tina laughed some things never changed, “I know the drill Emma.” She called back as she made her way towards the guest room and depositing her bags on the floor. She would deal with unpacking later.

“How was the trip? Did I’sis give you a hard time about coming up here?” Emma asked. She missed the little girl.

Tina flopped down on the couch next to her, “She didn’t give me a hard time at all. I thought it was kind of weird considering she usually throws a tantrum when I leave. She seemed really calm about it. I did promise that I would FaceTime her when I got here.”

Emma didn’t say anything, she missed I’sis and she knew that it had hurt the little girl when she left. She didn’t really understand why Emma had to go, despite trying to explain that school was important and she needed to leave. Emma didn’t want to tell her that it had anything to do with her mother.

“I am sure she’ll love that. You know how much she loves her Tina.”

Tina rolled her eyes, “Oh please, we both know that you are her favorite. After our last visit here all she talked about was you.”

Emma chuckled, “How is her new nanny working out?

“Her name is Aurora and she is working out just fine. It took a while for I’sis to warm up to her but eventually she did. I still go by the house and spend time with her and take out.”

Emma desperately wanted to ask about Regina and see how she was doing; however, her pride would not allow her to do that. She was still a little sore about everything and if she was going to move on and start a new relationship with someone she needed to let it go. She forgave but she would never forget.

“I’m glad that you are still a part of her life. Lord knows she’s had a lot of people coming and going. So tell me what is up in Storybrooke? How’s life as social worker treating you?” Emma asked, genuinely curious.

Tina ran her fingers through her hair, “Nothing is really going on in Storybrooke. Ruby finally decided to come back and she is working at Granny’s. She pretty much runs it now since Granny officially retired, although she still does the books because Ruby isn’t very good with money. Belle’s father is in remission from his cancer, understandably Belle is beside herself. Oh and Ruby and Belle are now dating.”

Emma didn’t see that coming and was a little hurt that Belle didn’t tell her, “When did they start dating? I spoke to Belle just the other day and she didn’t say anything about it.”

“I only found out today, Ruby told me when I had stopped into Granny’s,” she explained. Her relationship with Ruby was never the same after the whole Emma incident.

“As long as she treats Belle right then I am okay with it. If she hurts her then I can have her taken out with no problems.” Emma winked. Tina shook her head, “I forgot that you have ties to the mafia. How are things going with your grandfather and grandmother?”

“They couldn’t be better. My grandmother is always taking me different place with her and my grandfather tells me about the business. He’s decided that I will be running things one day and I need to know how it all works. I had a late start so I am a little behind my cousins.”

Tina shifted in her seat to face Emma, “Wait which business? The publication business or _the_ business.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh at her cousin, “The publication business, Tina. I am not involved with the other business.”

“Good. Don’t have me come visit in a while and discover you’re the new mafiosa. That would be some Teresa Mendoza shit right there.”

Emma punched her lightly, “Teresa Mendoza was a drug runner and leader of a drug cartel. There are no drugs involved in Horatio’s business. So are you dating anyone new back in Storybrooke?”

Tina hesitated, she wasn’t ashamed of whom she was dating but she didn’t know how her cousin would react, “Actually I am. I am dating Quinn.”

“You mean Quinn who worked at the AT&T store? When did the two of you start dating?” She wasn’t hurt or anything. She and Quinn almost started something but then life got in the way.

“We’ve been dating for about a week now. It started off casual but then it became exclusive. I wanted to tell you in person. I felt like this news was better told in person.” Tina reasoned.

Emma shrugged, “It’s your life and you can date anyone you please.”

“So, are you dating anyone?” Tina asked.

“No. I do like someone but I don’t know if she likes me. Oh and as of today, I have a secret admirer.” She mentioned the last part as nonchalantly as she could.

Tina’s eyebrows raised, “Oh a secret admirer. How sweet is that? Tell me about this girl you like. Maybe I can help you get her.”

Emma licked her lips, “Yeah, I came home and found a letter on my door. It was really sweet, although a little creepy. And…it’s Elsa. I have a huge crush on Elsa.”

“Excellent, I can guarantee that she likes you. The girl has a huge lady boner for you way bigger than any I’ve seen before. You should totally ask her out on a date. Now tell me about this secret admirer.” Tina demanded, thrilled that Emma finally seemed to be moving on from Regina.

The teen started picking at invisible lint on her shirt, “I really can’t tell you much, except that they know who I am and where I live. I guess it’s someone that lives in this building since the note was attached to my door.”

“Probably, I wouldn’t worry about it right now and just enjoy the attention. As long as they don’t start stalking you and becoming obsessed then you should be okay.”

Emma shrugged, “If you say so. It’s not every day that someone admires you from a far. As well as the letter, someone paid for our lunch today. I’m guessing it could be the same person”

“Someone paid for your lunch? How did you manage that? Especially in New York of all places.”

“It was really strange though. I know August mentioned that there was a woman sitting in the corner looking over at our table. Maybe it was her that paid for our order.” Emma shrugged.

“Did you get a good look at her?” Tina asked, a little concerned. Her first thought went to Regina but her former boss was in New Jersey.

Emma got up to get something to drink, “I didn’t see her, when August finally told me she was nowhere to be found. He said she had on dark sunglasses and brown hair. That was all he had as far as a description goes.” She returned back to the kitchen with two bottles of water.

Emma offered one to Tina, which she took despite the fact that she wasn’t thirsty but it would be good to have something to occupy her hands. Tina couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of her brain that it may very well be Regina.

Tina peeled the paper off of her water bottle, “It may have been a random act of kindness. Who knows at least you got a free meal out of it.”

She laughed, “So what are we going to do tonight?”

“Whatever we like. The city is ours for the taking.” Emma leaned back on the couch.

“Alright, let’s go and see some art. We can get some dinner afterwards and just make a night of it. Do you want to FaceTime I’sis before we go? That way she doesn’t think you forgot about her.” Emma suggested it was a little self-serving as well because it would give her the chance to see and talk to the little girl.

Tina pulled out her phone and placed the call. When Emma saw her little face on the screen she had to keep herself from crying because she had gotten so big and she looked exactly like her mother except for the eyes, they were a beautiful green and so full of mischief.

“Tina! I knew you wouldn’t forget to call.” I’sis signed into the camera.

Tina signed back, “Hey, kid, I would never miss calling you. Guess who I have with me?”

I’sis had a Cheshire grin on her face, “Emma! Emma is with you now?” She signed.

“Yeah why don’t you say hi to her?” Tina signed.

I’sis looked apprehensive at first but then opened her mouth, “Hi, Emma.” She spoke.

Emma’s eyes widened in shock at hearing her little friend’s voice for the first time. “Oh my God! Hi I’sis, I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too, Emma,” she said in slightly stilted tones. Emma tried her best to hide her tears; she’d never thought the day would come where she would hear the little girl speak. It was the most beautiful sound that she has ever heard. Unconsciously Emma tuned out the conversation between I’sis and Tina as she was still stunned that the girl could speak.

“Emma? Emma?” Tina called out to her.

“Uh yeah, what’s up?” She asked.

“I’sis was asking you a question. What a way to zone out?” Tina chastised her.

Emma frowned, “Well sorry, I was just surprised about all of this. I have all these questions.”

Tina rolled her eyes, “We can get to them later. Right now focus on I’sis.”

“Sorry, I’sis. I was lost in my thoughts. How are you? How is school?” It was simple.

“School is so much fun. I still go to Storybrooke School for the Deaf. I was in first grade but now I will be going to the second.” The little girl said slowly.

Emma grinned, “I am so proud of you! I heard you have a new nanny. Is she kind to you?”

“Yeah, she is really sweet and she lets me have extra snacks when mommy isn’t around. She isn’t as cool as Tina though.” She said honestly.

Both Tina and Emma laughed, “No one is cooler than me.”

“Except for maybe, Emma. She is the coolest.” I’sis told her.

Emma couldn’t contain her laughter any longer, “Yes, I win!”

The conversation continued for a little while longer and eventually the topic came around to Regina when Tina asked have she heard from her mother. Mind still whirling, all Emma got from the conversation was that Regina had gone out of town on a business trip. She was still reeling when I’sis said her goodbyes and then the call ended.

“How long has she been able to talk and hear?” Emma immediately asked.

Tina knew the questions would come, “She got the implants about six months ago and then she started speech therapy.”

Emma hadn’t though that Regina was the type to force her daughter to get implants, she was always happy with her I’sis just the way she was.

This was definitely out of character for Regina but she must have had her reasons. “Why would her mother agree to that? She loved I’sis just the way she was.” Emma queried.

Tina sighed, “Cora. She took I’sis behind Regina’s back to go get the implants while she was off on a business trip she figured that her granddaughter wouldn’t be such a disgrace if she knew how to function in a hearing world.”

“Cora? When did she come back in the picture?” Emma asked.

“A few months after Leo died, she gave some bullshit excuse about wanting to be a family etc. and Regina fell for it. She soon came to regret that decision.”

Emma was appalled at what Cora had done and how Regina had put up with it. She didn’t know much about the woman but what Regina had told her was enough to make her stomach turn. She was worried about I’sis and a little concerned about Regina but even that was pushing it.

“I hope she told Cora to shove off and leave them alone.” Emma said in disgust.

Tina chuckled, “Let’s just say Regina eventually came to her senses and then one day Cora was gone. Rumor has it that Mr. Gold was after her because she killed his son Neal. Apparently Leo had offered her protection but it was no good to her when he died. All I have to say is good riddance.”

Shortly after the two women left the apartment in a fit of giggles and smiles. Despite their relationship being rocky they still loved each other. They had no idea they were being watched.

Regina closed her door once the two women disappeared down the hall. She leaned up against it and she felt the jealousy bubbling in her chest. She was jealous that Emma was so quick to forgive Tina but completely dismissed her. Regina knew that trying to get Emma back was hard and that it would take a lot. Emma made it clear that she didn’t want anything to do with her and Kathryn had told her to stay away. She couldn’t though; she needed Emma like she needed air.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know what our ladies have been up to over the year. Also, I have introduced Lily and Elsa so things will start to get a little bit more interesting. I can't make it too easy for Regina, she has a lot of making up to do. Regina is also having lunch with Kathryn...will they be civilized or will end up in a heated argument again? Will Regina continue stalk...I mean admire Emma from afar? All those questions will be answered in the next chapters of Dangerous Liaisons.


	33. When Tina Met LIly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Lily meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to say that it's been 84 years since my last update, in my defense school and RL are happening right now, so my updating will be pretty sporadic at the moment. Once I find a balance between the two I will begin an update schedule. Also, my beta has things to do in RL as well, so their turn around time will be different as well. We will make it work though so you can continue enjoying this little tale. Thanks again to PoorYorick for the help!!
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who has continued to support, review, add this story to their bookmarks, leave kudos etc. It really makes me happy and makes the day even better. So, keep it up, you guys!!!
> 
> I know you are more interested in the story than in everything else...so enjoy this chapter! Again it is split POV's.

The two girls were barely in the door of Emma’s apartment when the buzzer went: Tina looked at Emma, “Are you expecting anyone? “Not that I know of.”

She answered the buzzer, “Hello?”

“Sorry to disturb you Miss. Midas but I have a Lily Page down here to see you.” Steven’s voice came over the intercom.

Emma smiled, “Send her right on up”

“No problem, Miss. Midas, have a nice evening.”

“Thank you, you too.”

Tina looked over at Emma, “Who’s Lily?”

Emma bit her lip, “She’s my best friend, we’ve known each other since we were like three. She’s deaf so she’s basically the reason I learned sign language and pretty much taught me everything that I know.”

A knock sounded on the door and Emma bounded towards the door to get it. She opened it up and saw her best friend standing in front of her. Emma reached out and grabbed her friend into a tight hug. Lily hugged her back and allowed the tears to fall. It had been too long since they’ve seen each other.

Lily finally broke the hug: “It’s so good to finally see you, Emma. I missed you so much.” She signed.

Emma smiled and ushered her friend in, “I missed you too. I thought I wouldn’t have the chance to see you again. Come in I have someone I would like for you to meet.” She signed.

Emma and Lily walked into the living room and Tina had gotten up off the couch and made her way over. She looked at the newcomer and couldn’t help but see how much the younger girl looked like she could be a younger version of Regina.

“Lily, this is Tina my cousin. Tina this is Lily, my best friend.” She introduced the two of them.

Tina signed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lily.”

Lily smiled and signed back, “It’s nice to meet you too, Tina. Emma has told me a lot about you.”

Tina chuckled nervously, “All good, I hope. Come sit down with us.”

The trio made their way to the couch and sat down. An awkward silence fell over the room. No one knew exactly what to say or how to start the conversation. Tina bit the bullet, “Where will you be staying, Lily? Will you have your own apartment or will you be staying on campus?”

Lily signed back, “I’ll have my own place, they have an apartment building that caters to people who are hearing impaired. It’s not far from the school and it’s only a block away from here”

Emma smiled, “I don’t think she will be spending that much time at her apartment. She will most likely be over here trying to distract me.” She exchanged a smile with Lily.

Tina watched as Lily blushed over Emma’s comment. She could tell that there were still feelings between the both of them. Tina couldn’t pinpoint exactly what feelings were there but she could sense it.

“Oh please, like you aren’t that easy to distract. If I remember correctly when we were twelve years old you were so busy staring at Paige in science class that you answered a question with orgasm instead of organism.” Lily teased her.

Emma turned as red as a tomato, “Oh my god! That was an accident! And I wasn’t staring at Paige. I was lost in thought.”

Tina laughed, “Oh Emma, you keep telling yourself that.” She spoke and signed. “So can you tell me any embarrassing stories about Emma from when she was younger?”

Lily smirked, “Oh, yeah. I can tell you a lot but I wouldn’t do that to Emma.” She signed, grinning.

Tina pouted, “Spoil my fun.”

“I am going to call my mom and let her know you are here, both Kathryn and Fred are dying to meet you, Lily. You two stay and talk to each other.” Emma reached for her phone and walked out of the room and into her bedroom.

“Hi, Emma. To what do I owe this call?” Her mother asked.

Emma sat on the edge of her bed, “I wanted to let you know that, Lily is here, at my apartment. I was wondering if you and dad are free to come by to meet her.”

“Your father and I are out having dinner tonight, but we would love if you bring Lily and Tina by tomorrow. Your father and I would like to meet the girl who stole your heart all those years ago.” She could hear the teasing in her mother’s voice.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Cut it out. That was a long time ago!

Kathryn laughed, “There is something I will need to talk to you about tomorrow though.”

Emma began to worry, “Talk to me about what?” She didn’t like the sound in her mother’s voice.

“I don’t want to tell you over the phone. I would rather tell you in person, it’s nothing bad but it’s something that you need to know.” Her mother tried to reassure her.

Emma was still a little leery, “If you say so. Now, I’m going to be worried all night.”

Kathryn tried again, “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. Anyways, your father and I need to finish up dinner. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow and meeting Lily.”

“Fine, I love you mom. Tell dad I love him too. See you tomorrow.” Emma disconnected the call and placed her phone on her bed. Emma wanted to know what was so important that her mother couldn’t tell her over the phone. Ever since that fiasco with Regina and the whole Mary Margaret thing, her parents had promised to be honest with her about everything. She was happy that her mother wanted to tell her in person but she had a feeling that this would not be anything good at all.

Emma strolled back in to join her friends, who were now chatting away about what they had seen of NYC. “Hey Lily, it’s late” Emma interjected, “why don’t you stay here for the night? You can either share a bed with me or take the couch, the choice is yours.” She wanted her friend to know that she had options.

Lily smiled shyly, “I think I’ll stay in your room if that’s ok. It’ll be like old times when we had sleepovers as kids”

As Tina watched the situation unfold, she could tell that there were still feelings between Emma and Lily. They looked like they ran deeper than what Emma has for Elsa and vice versa. Tina could see how Lily’s eyes had shone when Emma had mentioned her sleeping in her room. She had a feeling that it wouldn’t be long before Elsa would be an afterthought.

“I am going to call it a night, guys. I had a long flight and I think the jet lag is finally catching up to me.” Tina signed.

Emma tore her gaze away from Lily, “Cool, by the way, we’re all invited over to my parents’ tomorrow.”

Lily furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “Your parents? I thought you had nothing to do with them anymore?”

Emma shook her head and signed, “Not tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber, I no longer refer to them as my parents. I’m talking about my actual parents Kathryn and Fred. I told them you were coming and they can’t wait to meet you.” She signed.

Lily nodded her head in understanding, “Sorry, it’s a little confusing, since I don’t know what happened with those other people.” Lily signed back.

“It’s a little confusing at first but once you meet them you’ll understand it. Come on I will get you some pajamas and we can talk some more in bed.”

Tina took that as her cue to leave, “Alright, I am going to bed. I will see you two in the morning. Good night.” She told the pair and walked towards her room. Emma motioned for Lily to follow her to her room. Once they entered the room Emma closed the door behind them. She pointed at the bed and signed for Lily to sit. Emma went to her drawers to pick out a suitable pair of pajamas for Lily to wear. She felt like a schoolgirl all over again being in her friend’s presence. Emma handed Lily the pajamas and rooted around for a new toothbrush in the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth.

Emma watched at Lily put her clothes on the chair. She had to admit that the other girl looked good wearing her clothes. It had been a couple of years since they had last seen each other but Emma knew that Lily would always hold a special place in her heart and still give her butterflies. Lily moved the covers back and got into the bed next to Emma. Emma gave her friend a tentative smile, which Lily returned.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve shared a bed.” Lily signed breaking the tension.

Emma gave a sad smile. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about those idiots breaking us apart like they did”

“I hated them for doing that to us. I never got over you, you know. You have no idea how happy it made me to finally hear from you, for months all I knew was that you had mysteriously disappeared”

Emma ran her fingers through Lily’s hair enjoying the softness of it. She missed playing in her friend’s hair. It was a comfort for herself and for Lily. It’s funny how being apart from each other didn’t stop the connection that they both shared. Emma was happy to have her best friend back in her life; she had her cousin her family and her friends. She had everything that she could wish for but a teeny tiny part of her wished she had Regina too.

“I missed you too, Lily. I’m so glad that I have you.” She finally signed back. Emma heard Lily’s breathing even out and she knew that her friend was asleep. Emma maneuvered them so that they were lying down and she reached over and turned off the light. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

***

 

After making her way home from the restaurant Regina got comfortable in her bed and pulled out her phone so she could FaceTime I’sis.

“Hi mommy! Are you enjoying New York?” I’sis’ face came onto the screen smiling brightly.

Regina smiled back, “Hi, preciosa, I miss you. I am enjoying New York but I really wish you were here.”

I’sis smiled, “I wish I was there too, we could visit, Emma. I spoke to Tina today and Emma. I surprised Emma when I started to talk she had tears in her eyes she was so happy.” The girl started rambling on.

All Regina could focus on was Emma’s name and how I’sis had the chance to talk to her. Regina would do anything just to talk to Emma and hold her in her arms again. She still hated herself for the way things ended with them. She was hopeful that soon she would be able to talk to Emma and try to win her back.

Regina was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her daughter calling her. “Mommy, are you even listening to me?” She spoke.

Regina gave her a tiny smile, “Of course I was listening to you sweet heart.” She reassured her daughter.

I’sis didn’t fall for it, “Then can Aurora take me to the stables tomorrow to ride Thunderbolt?”

“Absolutely not! You are not allowed to ride Thunderbolt unless I am there to supervise.” She scolded her daughter.

I’sis rolled her eyes a habit she picked up from Emma, “That’s not what I was talking about, mommy. I said that Sunday is Robyn’s birthday and I wanted to know if I could go. Aurora can take me shopping for a gift tomorrow.”

Regina sighed in relief, “Of course you can go to Robyn’s party on Sunday. I will need to speak to Aurora before she takes you shopping.” She didn’t mind if her daughter went to the stables she didn’t want her riding them without her there.

“Okay, I’sis it’s time for you to get in the bed.” Aurora’s soft voice came through the phone.

“But I am talking to mommy.” The little girl protested.

Aurora smiled into the camera, “Ok, but just a little bit longer. Now go brush your teeth so I can talk to your mommy for a minute. Hi, Regina. How’s your trip?”

“The trip was fine, Aurora, thank you for asking. How is she behaving for you?”

“She has not given me any issues so far. She is always a little angel when you are away. Did I’sis ask about Robyn’s birthday on Sunday?” Aurora asked. I’sis had asked her but she told the girl to ask her mother first.

Regina tried to stifle her yawn, “She asked me about it and I told her she could go. Tomorrow, you can take her gift shopping, but do not allow her to guilt trip you into getting a toy for herself. I’sis will pull every trick in the book but you have to say ‘no’. She tried that one time with Tina, it almost worked too.”

Aurora smiled, “I’m wise to her tricks at this stage. You should really get some sleep. You look tired, Regina.”

“Mommy can’t go to sleep without saying good night to me!” I’sis came charging into her room.

Some days Regina would curse her mother for getting I’sis implants and the speech lessons but on other days she is thankful. Although her speech isn’t perfect it’s getting there and Regina loves listening to the sound of her daughter’s voice.

“Good night, I’sis. Have sweet dreams and remember, I love you to the moon and back.” Regina blew a kiss.

I’sis pretended to catch it, “I love you to infinity and beyond mommy. Goodnight.”

Regina disconnected the call and placed her phone on the night table. While she desperately needed to be in New York to feel close to Emma, she missed her daughter and felt guilty for leaving her. She leapt when her phone started ringing in her hand. She picked up the phone trying to mask her surprise, “Kathryn, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?”

“Regina, I wanted to see if this was still your number. It’s been forever since we have talked and if we are to have lunch on Monday, I needed to get in touch.”

Regina couldn’t help but smirk, “Well, whose fault is that? You were the one who cut me out of your life, not the other way around.”

She could hear Kathryn sigh, “Look, I didn’t call to argue with you. How would you react if someone your age told you that they were in love with your sixteen year old daughter?” Kathryn asked.

Regina knew that she would probably have the person killed. If anyone would have done the things that she has done with Emma to I’sis, all hell would have broken lose. Regina understood where Kathryn was coming from in that regards but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. She had kicked herself repeatedly for admitting it to Kathryn, if she would have denied it, then things may have turned out better.

“Fair enough, I would have done exactly what you had done except with more bloodshed. I understand your actions, Kathryn. I really do but you are still my dearest friend. I need you to know that even though I loved Emma I didn’t act on those feelings because she was a child and your child at that.” Regina didn’t particularly enjoy lying to her friend but knew that rebuilding their relationship could be crucial in winning Emma back, and if Kathryn suspected she had pretty much had her way with Emma, there was no hope of reconciliation.

Kathryn tried again, “Look, harsh words were said but feelings were running quite high in the moment. Your remark about Emma only being mine because of a corrupt judge really hurt me though. You could have said anything else but that. Regina, you knew how excited we were about getting, Emma. The means was a little messy but we got Emma and that was all that matters.”

Regina couldn’t argue with that. She knew how excited Kathryn and Fred were about adopting a child. They were not blessed to be able to have children of their own but when the opportunity fell in their lap they took it. Kathryn was right, Emma was meant to be theirs and no judge or even the words she said herself would make it any less invalid.

Regina sighed away from the phone, “I am sorry for what I said, Kathryn. As you mentioned, tensions and emotions were running quite high. If I could take it back I would but unfortunately I can’t. The only thing that we could do now is move forward and become better people because of it.”

Kathryn chuckled, “Regina Mills is apologizing it must be a cold day in hell. I’m sorry too for cutting you out of my life. I felt it was the right thing to do at the time to protect Emma. Speaking of Emma, I am going to let her know that you are in New York.”

“You’re going to do what? Why?” Regina asked surprised.

It was Kathryn’s turn to sigh, “I think Emma should know that you are here. The two of you may come across each other’s paths. It’s best that she knows so it will not come to a surprise to her. We have made it a policy to always be honest with Emma, no matter what. If the past year was any indication it’s worth it.”

Regina could use this to her advantage but then again she wanted to do things the right way and without resorting to treachery. “Whatever you think is best for Emma. If telling her the truth would make a difference then so be it.”

“Alright, well it’s getting late and I am sure you are tired. Meet me at _Bistro Chat Noir_ on Madison Avenue at 12:30 on Monday. That’s if you are not busy around that time.”

“I will be free by then hopefully. I look forward to having lunch with you Kathryn, I really do miss you.” She told her honestly.

“Believe it or not, I miss you too Regina. Have a good night and I will see you Monday.” Kathryn confessed.

Kathryn’s confession made Regina feel good, “I’ll see you Monday. Have a good night.” She disconnected the call and placed her phone back on her night table. The tension that was in Regina’s body had been released. The conversation between her and Kathryn was not as bad as she thought it was going to be. Regina knew that things between them wouldn’t be fixed overnight but hopefully with time they can get back to where they used to be.

Regina looked at the clock and saw that it was after midnight, debating whether or not she should call Tina. Ostensibly she would just be phoning to see how she was, she just needed to make sure she wasn’t too obvious in her attempts to hear what Emma was up to.

With her plan firmly in placed she picked up her phone and dialed Tina’s number. The phone rang a few times before the woman picked it up sounding a little breathless.

“H…ey Regina? Why are you calling after midnight?” She asked trying to catch her breath.

Regina was curious as to what Tina was doing to be so out of breath, “It sounds as if I was interrupting something.” She mentioned casually.

“I had to run into the room to answer the phone. I was freshening up after all the activity we had today.” Tina answered her breathing finally calm.

Regina was not amused, “I don’t even want to know. I called because I wanted to know if you called I’sis today after you got in.”

Tina shook her head, “Yes, I spoke with her. I’m surprised that she didn’t tell you that she had. She even had a chance to speak with Emma. The conversation was amusing; you should have seen Emma’s face when she heard I’sis speak for the very first time.” Tina trailed off.

Regina’s heart sped up at the mentioning of Emma’s name, “I’m sure she was surprised. How is your visit with Emma?”

Normally Tina was very quiet on the topic of Emma especially when she came back from a visit. This time though she hoped that Tina would be a little more forthcoming with information about her girl. Regina could hear the rustling of some sheets in the background.

“It’s been amazing so far. We went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, which was amazing, by the way. Then tonight I met her best friend Lily but I have a feeling that there’s more between them than friendship.”

Regina perked up at the mention of Lily, “You met the infamous Lily? What is she like? Is she pretty?” Regina had seen a picture of Lily on Emma’s phone, but wanted to hear Tina’s opinion on the girl.

Tina laughed, “Someone sounds a little jealous. Lily’s cool and very beautiful; if she wasn’t so into Emma and I wasn’t dating Quinn, I would definitely do her.” She mentioned the last part nonchalantly.

Regina scoffed, “So it wasn’t awkward meeting her at all?”

“To be quite honest it was a little bit at first but Lily’s very open and she makes you feel comfortable. I can see why she and Emma get along so well and the chemistry between them was off the charts, it’s as if they’re in their own little world. I thought Emma and Elsa had a lot of chemistry, but this is something else. It’s nice to see Emma happy and moving on with her life.”

Regina had to work to keep her emotions in check. The thought of Emma being happy and with someone else pained her. To hear Tina talk about the situation made everything a reality; Emma was trying to move on with her life. Regina had to face that Emma’s plans no longer included her but possibly Lily or this Elsa girl. She wished she could just openly talk to Emma and try to get her to understand everything and possibly repair the relationship between them. She would show Emma that she had changed and would move heaven and earth to be with her.

Regina cleared her throat, “It seems like Emma is doing well for herself. I am glad that she is finally happy. Where are they now?”

Tina rolled her eyes at the lack of Regina’s subtlety, “We decided to call it a night. I’m in the guest room and Lily and Emma are in her room. Doing what? I don’t even want to know.” She decided to have a little fun.

Regina gripped the sheets tightly in her hand, “They are sleeping in the same bed?” The green eyed monster was creeping up. How dare _her_ Emma sleep in the bed with another woman that was not her? This was not acceptable at all, the more possessive side of Regina claimed.

“Well, yeah. Emma gave Lily the option to sleep on the couch, or with her. Lily chose the latter. We said our good nights and went our separate ways. Do I sense a little jealousy from you, Regina?” Tina asked playfully.

Regina was not going to admit that she was beyond jealous, “Why would I be jealous over a little teenage fling? Emma’s been with a real woman there is no way Lily, Elsa or whoever could compare to me.”

Tina snickered, “Could you be anymore jealous. Seriously, Regina it’s been a year, you need to get over this Emma obsession. She is moving on with her life. Why is it so hard for you?”

Regina knew Tina had a point and she had tried moving on after Emma left but each time ended in disaster. Everyone she was with she had compared to Emma and never came near to matching up. She couldn’t move on from Emma because she was deeply in love with her. Emma had woken up a part of her that she thought was dead after the death of Danielle. Emma was her second chance at real love, despite their age difference.

“I love her, Tina. You know that and it’s difficult to just move on. When she left it’s like a part of me left right along with her, it’s as if, I lost Danielle all over again. I have tried moving on plenty of times but it only ended in disaster and lackluster sex. I am in love with Emma and I would do anything in my power to get her back and to make her see that.” Regina explained truthfully, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tina sighed, “Listen, Regina. Emma is not Danielle.” She heard Regina take in a sharp breath but continued, “I get what you are saying, I really do, but stop and think for a minute. Emma is eighteen years old she is enjoying the freedom of life. She is happy and exploring different relationships whether they are platonic or romantic. You have to let her do that and let her come to the realization herself that she indeed loves you and wants to be with you…if that’s what she wants”

Regina interrupted, “How long am I supposed to wait? Why do you get forgiveness and I can’t even get anything from her?” She really hated spilling her guts to Tina but she didn’t have anyone else to really turn to.

Tina sighed in frustration, “As long as it takes. It may be next week, next month or hell even next year. When you are betrayed by someone you love so deeply, that’s the hardest to forgive. You were Emma’s everything, she trusted you, opened up to you and even slept with you. Don’t try to deny it, I know a lot more than you think. Lily may have been Emma’s best friend and first girlfriend but you were her world. I withheld my identity from her but I didn’t have anything to gain from it. Therein lies the difference, she loved me as a friend and sister but she was in love with you. Being in love with you makes everything different.” She explained hoping that her former employer-turned lover-turned friend would understand.

Regina had to admit that Tina was right in everything she was saying but she wasn’t going to let her know that. She gave Emma time but she didn’t want to wait anymore because she was terrified Emma would forget her and she would lose her chance. “I understand what you’re saying. It’s taking a lot of restraint to not reach out to her even if it’s just to talk. If we could never be together romantically, I would at least like to be her friend.” Regina tried again.

Tina tried to stifle a yawn, “I can’t tell you what to do. I can only offer my opinion and have you make the choice. I hope you make the choice soon because Emma has Elsa, Lily and a secret admirer vying for her attention.”

The last part got Regina’s attention, “Emma has a secret admirer?” She couldn’t believe that Emma had told Tina about it.

“Mhmm. They left a letter on her door this afternoon before she got home. It was kinda sweet and Emma was receptive to it. If you haven’t realized, our Emma is a very beautiful young woman” Tina said sleepily.

Regina couldn’t help but smile, “That she definitely is. You said I have a choice of what to do. Does that mean you want me to be with Emma?” She asked carefully.

“I didn’t say that but I do believe you are good for each other. Just don’t fuck it up. Good night, Regina.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Emma are so sweet, right? I kinda feel bad for Regina but she has to atone for what has happened. Kathryn is a step in the right direction so that is progress. The path to redemption isn't always the smoothest, Regina will find that out along the way.
> 
> You know what to do!!!


	34. Regina Has Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!!! It's another update, ya'll!! I wouldn't let you guys down, I thought about posting it tomorrow, but I realized that I've left you all hanging for so long. You've been incredibly patient and I couldn't have you guys wait any longer. 
> 
> This chapter is strictly Regina's POV, this chapter was too important to have it mixed with another POV. Besides, this chapter will tie into the next one, which is solely Emma's POV because it is a BIG chapter for her as well. I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it.

Regina woke up early to the sun shining on her face. She loved the apartment but hated that the sun shone directly in her room in the morning. Regina stifled a yawn and looked over at her clock and saw that it was 9:30 am; this was the latest the woman had ever slept on a Saturday. Regina exhaled slowly and lay in her bed for a little bit before she had to get up and get started with her day. Regina did not know what Emma’s plans were for the day and what time they would be leaving the apartment. The last thing Regina wanted to do was spend the day cooped up in her apartment. Regina thought about texting or calling Tina but she decided against it, Tina was enjoying her time with Emma, she didn’t want to intrude in that. She sighed and got out of bed her bladder was screaming for release and she needed to answer it. Regina got out of the bed and went on about her morning routine. She showered and threw on a pair of black jeans and a white top, if New York was anything like Maine, she would start sweating because of the heat.

Regina made up her bed and went into the kitchen to fix her a small breakfast. Since today was a nice day she was going to spend her time going around to the different areas of interest and get a feel for the city. She made sure that she called I’sis to tell her good morning and to let her know that she was doing well and for her to have a good day. Regina missed her daughter terribly but she knew that she had to cut the apron strings sometime. Regina wanted I’sis to be independent but didn’t want her to not need her as well. With breakfast now out of the way she needed to figure out the next step on getting to Emma. Regina already wrote her a note her next step should be flowers. Flowers weren’t threatening and they were considered sweet. Regina pulled out her laptop and began looking up local florists in the area. She found one that was less than three blocks from the apartment building. The woman called ahead and let the store owner know that she would be there shortly and she had a special order. Regina closed the laptop, grabbed her keys and phone and made her way out of the apartment. She was kind of disappointed that she wouldn’t get the chance to see Emma, but she knew, that she would see her soon.

Regina stepped off the elevator and nearly stopped in her tracks when she saw Mary Margaret White standing at the concierge counter. She looked a little deranged and a little worse for wear. Regina couldn’t help but laugh at this, the woman pretty much, fucked herself over. Regina made sure that she was not seen and walked slowly by the counter to try and hear the conversation.

“I am looking for Emma White…I mean Emma Midas. I was told that she lived in this building.” Mary Margaret told the man.

Steven looked oblivious, “I’m sorry Ms. But there is no one by that name living in this building. You must be mistaken.”

Regina rolled her eyes this was a scene out of a badly directed romantic comedy. She waited to see what the annoying woman was going to do. Regina was enjoying this a little too much Mary Margaret was lost without her daddy to help her out. This was better than anything she could have done but then again, she could do something, but she would wait until she had Emma.

“I was not mistaken. I was given this address by someone and they told me she lived here. I am not leaving until; I see my fucking daughter! Now tell me where the hell she is?!” Mary Margaret reached across the counter and grabbed Steven by the lapels of his jacket.

Regina had seen enough and made her way over and grabbed Mary Margaret’s arm, “Let him go!” She commanded.

Mary Margaret still held on to the man, “I will not let him go until he tells me where my daughter is! I know she lives here and he is lying to me.” She yelled.

Regina had enough, “Mary Margaret calm the fuck down and let him go! You are making a complete and total fool of yourself.”

Mary Margaret turned to look at Regina nostrils flaring, “Who the fuck asked you and what the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to fuck up my life even more?” She let go of Steven.

Regina laughed, “Me fuck up your life? You are doing a damn good job at doing that all yourself. What the hell has gotten into you? You can’t go around demanding people to tell you where someone is. In case you haven’t noticed or got the memo, Emma is not your fucking child anymore. She has parents which are my best friends and I will not allow you to mess up what they have.”

“You can’t stop me. I will get my little girl back and Kathryn and Fred will suffer like I had to suffer. They don’t deserve her they never had.” Mary Margaret whispered.

Regina smirked, “Good luck with that. Your little girl as you call her, is a very bright and smart young woman. She does not want you in her life and does not need you in her life. All you did was make her miserable. It bothers you doesn’t it. To see Emma all grown up in college, having the life, that would have been denied to her. Emma is her own woman and capable of taking care of herself. Go back to Boston and continue playing happy family with the child you did want.”

Mary Margaret slapped Regina across the cheek, “Don’t you dare speak about Emma like that. I wanted her, we wanted her, but my father said that she was in danger. We did what was best for her and for the family.”

Regina punched her in the face, “Let me tell you something about daddy dearest…he tried to whore Emma out to me as a bargaining chip for my mother’s protection.”

Mary Margaret had a look of disgust on her face, “No he did not, you’re lying!” She denied what she was hearing.

Regina continued, “I have no reason to lie, after all, you have been lied to all of your life. Your father never cared about Emma all he cared about was the precious child you were carrying. He was going to have her marry Neal Gold and when he died, he decided that I was a better option.” She had the woman where she wanted her and decided to continue, “Emma is such a good girl she was willing to do whatever I wanted of her. I had so much fun fucking her and I still have images of her face in the throes of orgasm as I took her time and time again.”

Mary Margaret looked like she was about to be sick to her stomach. She didn’t want to believe what the other woman was saying. Emma wouldn’t be with someone like Regina, the other woman was dark and depraved. Regina made her life a living hell after Danielle died, it wasn’t her fault that Cora had tricked her.

“No, you’re lying. I don’t believe you.” Mary Margaret denied again.

“Am I? You don’t even know the truth from a bunch of lies. I honestly pity you and maybe I feel a little bit sorry for you. Save your dignity and yourself and go back to the people who actually want you.” Regina told her with a hard tone.

Mary Margaret was on the verge of tears, “Stay away from my daughter, Regina. You will never have her and I will get her back, if it’s the last thing I do.”

Regina smirked before having the last word, “I can stay away from your daughter but the question is…can she stay away from me?”

The security guards came over, “Is everything alright, Miss. Mills?” The first guard asked.

The regal woman let go of the other woman, “Everything is fine. Make sure that this woman is escorted from the building and allowed not to return. If she does, I will press charges against her for assault and stalking.” She looked directly at Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret looked down in shame unable to defend her actions. She didn’t plan on this happening all she wanted to do was to see Emma and explain everything to her. Explain all the lies she had been told by her father, all the lies she was told by everyone else. Mary Margaret wanted Emma back in her life she realized the mistakes she has made and wanted to make things right. She wanted to be back in Emma’s life, even if it was only, as a friend.

“Alright, Ms. Mills.” The guard gestured at the other woman, come along with us, ma’am you are no longer allowed on these premises.” The guard escorted the woman out of the building.

Regina looked at the remaining guards, “Not a word of this to anyone! I don’t need any word of this getting back to Kathryn Midas or Horatio Hades. Do we have an understanding?”

The guards both nodded in agreement, “We will not say a word. Have a good day Ms. Mills.”

The guards walked off and Regina made her way over to the concierge counter to check on Stephen he had just got off the phone when she approached, “Are you okay Steven?”

Steven looked up at Regina, “As okay as I will be. Are you alright? She was the one who hit you?” He asked.

Regina touched her sore cheek, “I will be okay, I’ve been hit worse than this. I would like for your utmost discretion about this situation. I do not want anyone to know that I was involved. Do we have an understanding?”

Steven swallowed, “Yeah, we have an understanding. No one will know that you were involved. But I think Mr. Hades and Mrs. Midas would like to know who helped the situation.”

Regina knew that it would make things better but she didn’t want to have to come up with another lie to cover why she was in Emma’s building. She has been flying under the radar and no one seemed to question her whereabouts. Things were better this way for all parties involved she could be close to Emma without being seen.

“I know but I don’t want to draw any unwanted attention to myself. Again, not a word of this to anyone.” She reiterated.

Steven acquiesced, “No one will ever know.” He reassured her.

Regina gave a politician’s smile, “Thank you, Steven. Enjoy the rest of your day.” She walked away.

Regina exited the building and put her sunglasses on she decided to walk the few blocks instead of taking the car. She inhaled deeply and exhaled letting the air circulate in her lungs, the city was great, but she missed the comfort and seclusion of Storybrooke. Regina walked down the sidewalk careful not to bump into the people walking by. She looked at all the different restaurants and stores that added a little brightness on the way. Regina walked the few blocks and entered the flower shopped. She felt like she was in a flower garden, they were all sorted by color, what they are, and by popularity. Regina walked by roses, lilacs, lily’s, chrysanthemums, tulips and orchids. She wanted a bouquet that conveyed her feelings about Emma and represents the young woman. Regina didn’t want to go the cliché route and pick roses, she wanted to be different, she walked some more until she found herself in the section specifically for lily’s. A smile graced her face she knew that lilies were Emma’s favorite flower. Regina tried not to think about Emma’s best friend being called Lily as well it amazed her how some things in Emma’s life led back to Lily. She was jealous of the woman because of the bond that Emma and Lily shared with each other. Regina knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of Lily, but she couldn’t help it, Lily would be around Emma all the time. She would be able to touch and hug her, hold her when she needs it and kiss and love her, in ways that she herself has been denied.

“Welcome to World of Flowers, I am Merida. Is there anything special you’re looking for?” The kind woman asked.

Regina was brought out of her reverie, “I’m Regina Mills, we spoke on the phone a little while ago.”

Recognition dawned on the woman’s face, “Right, Ms. Mills, you’re the one who wanted a special bouquet of flowers. Have you decided on what you would like? Do you have any particular flower in mind?” Merida asked.

“The person that I am getting these for loves lilies and I want to get her bouquet that says how beautiful she is, how adored she is and how loved she is. Something along those lines but I don’t want the arrangement to come off as creepy.” Regina explained hoping the other woman understood.

Merida smiled, “Ah yes, I have an idea of what to do, for the lilies. The lilies are quite expensive is there a particular amount you wish to spend or it doesn’t matter?” She asked again. Regina looked like she came from money. Regina’s purchase would give her more than enough commission for this month.

Regina thought about it for a moment, cost was no problem for her, but she didn’t want to overwhelm Emma either, “Price is not an issue but I would like something extravagant but not too big.”

Merida walked towards the counter and Regina followed behind her, “Understood Ms. Mills. Is there anything special you would like to add to the card?” She asked as she pulled out a pad and pen.

Regina had to think for a moment, she wasn’t very creative with words, but for Emma she knew she would have to try, “When I saw these flowers I was mesmerized because they remind me of your beauty. I hope these flowers brighten up your day the same way you brighten mine. Always, Your Secret Admirer” She finished off the note.

Merida finished writing, “That was lovely Ms. Mills. Is there a specific time that you would like to have these flowers delivered?” She asked.

“I would like them delivered on Monday afternoon if possible.” Regina requested.

Merida wrote down the information and took down Emma’s address. She totaled up everything up, “Your total is going to be $120.95 today. Would that be cash or credit?” She asked.

Regina handed over a regular credit card one that she put money on for emergencies and couldn’t be traced to her. Merida took the card and ran it through the machine and handed it back to Regina. Regina took the card and placed it back in her wallet before putting the wallet inside her purse. Once the transaction was complete Regina took the receipt and headed out the door and continued her adventure around the neighborhood. She saw a quaint little café and decided to stop in for a small bite to eat and a nice cup of coffee. As soon as she sat down her phone started chiming. Regina pulled her phone out and saw that she had a missed text message from Tina.

_Tina: “Why didn’t you tell me that you were in New York?”_

Regina was surprised at the message but then again she shouldn’t have been because Kathryn did say that she was going to tell Emma.

_Regina: “Believe it or not, I don’t have to run my plans by you, we are not together.”_

Tina’s response was instantaneous. She told her that they may not have been partners but if something was to happen to her, no one would know where she was. Regina rolled her eyes and sent a quick reply. She waited for another response but there wasn’t one, Regina went about eating her croissant and drinking her cup of coffee. She was happy that Emma knew that she was in New York. Regina wondered if Kathryn had told her that they were having lunch together on Monday. If Emma knew then she could find a way to cross paths with each other and then she could go from there. There was also the possibility that Kathryn and Fred knew that Mary Margaret was here and they could up and move again. Regina cursed Mary Margaret under her breath, leave it to that twit, to ruin everything good in her life. Regina finished up her coffee and her croissant, she admired how buttery and flaky the pastry was, it practically melted in your mouth. Regina knew that she would have to get some of these to take back to Storybrooke with her.

Regina finished her midday snack and paid her tab and exited out the building and onto the sidewalk. She was at a loss as to what to do, she knew she didn’t want to sit in her apartment all day. Regina pulled out her phone to find out which shows were showing on Broadway. There is no way you could come to New York and not see a show. She frowned when she saw _Wicked_ , she was never a big fan of _The Wizard of Oz_ either. The Wicked Witch of the West was a complete and total bitch all because of some shoes. Regina finally landed on _Hamilton_ and ordered tickets for the 4 o’clock showing. Once that was taken care of she made her way back to her apartment to freshen up and change clothes before attending the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Mary Margaret is fifty shades of crazy and Regina was her usual sassy self. The flowers I think are a nice touch. What happens with Emma in the next chapter? You have to stay tuned to Dangerous Liasions.


	35. Emma Faces Her Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's past comes into play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed and let me know your thoughts on this story. The kudos and bookmarks are overwhelming for this story of mine.
> 
> This chapter is entirely from Emma's POV we will touch on Emma and Lily's relationship, her thoughts on Regina and an encounter with a surprise person towards the end.
> 
> Thank you again for waiting as the story is updated, I am still trying to work out a schedule, between work, school, my beta and etc.
> 
> Another note, I didn't have a chance to do a complete read through of this chapter after it came back from my beta, if there are any grammatical errors or something that is out of place, please forgive me. I am running on just a few hours of sleep. I will correct them at another time, anyways, enjoy.

Emma woke up to the sun shining in her face and a warm body on top of her. Looking down, she saw that Lily was holding her in a death grip. Memories arose of the time she had woken up with herself all over Regina like a second skin. Regina, the woman that she had fallen in love with, that she shared everything with. Emma tried not to think about her but there were times when memories would make it past the barrier she had put up in her mind. If Emma was honest with herself she did miss Regina but then it would pass when the thoughts of her betrayal came hot on the heels of her desire. They had been so happy and everything was going so perfect. Regina was opening up to her and she was opening up to Regina as well. The attraction between them was off the charts and she made Emma feel things she had never felt before, not just sexually but emotionally as well. If Regina would have been honest from the beginning then things might have been different. Instead, Regina decided to lie, cover things up, and keep things from her. Emma understood that Regina felt that she was protecting her but it ended up causing more harm than good.

In the harsh light of day Emma realized that they were not meant to be together. It broke her heart when she realized that but it was better that she broke her heart now instead of later. Emma looked down at Lily who was sleeping peacefully in her arms and she felt content. She hadn’t thought the day would come where she would have Lily back in her life again. The way Lily made her feel was different from what she felt around Elsa. Since there was no one standing in their way now they could be together. Emma would always love Regina but she knew it was time for her to let her go and move on.

Emma felt Lily stir against her. If she remembered correctly Lily was never one to really sleep late but Emma just chalked it up to jet lag. She closed her eyes quickly and pretended to still be asleep hoping that Lily would stop moving against her. “I know you’re up, Emma. I could hear your thinking in my sleep.” Lily murmured sleepily. Emma rolled her eyes, “I was not thinking. I was enjoying the warmth of having you near me. It’s been a long time since we’ve been in the same bed.” Lily laughed sleepily, “That was not my fault, Emma. That was all on your family.”

Emma agreed with that but there was still the problem of her feelings for Regina, “That is so very true. So are you up to meeting my parents today?”

“Yeah, I am. From what you’ve told me they seem to be decent. Although, I am a little confused as to how they are your parents when you already have parents.” Lily questioned.

Emma knew that this was a conversation that needed to be had, “As you know, Leo’s business interests weren’t all legit and he pissed off some very powerful people. Apparently there was some kind of threat against me so he talked my parents into sending me away. I was to disappear and Kathryn and Fred ‘adopted’ me as their child as a favor she owed him. Long story short my sperm and egg donors legally signed over their parental rights making the adoption valid. So Kathryn and Fred are my parents in every sense of the word. Mary Margaret and David are no longer considered my parents and they will never be.”

Lily kissed Emma’s cheek, “Wow that is a lot. I always hated Leo but Mary Margaret seemed so nice and so did David.”

“That was just an act. That woman worshipped the ground that man walked on.”

Lily got out of the bed, “What is the story between you and Tina? I know she is your cousin but how?”

Emma discreetly roamed her eyes over Lily’s body appreciating her curves, “Tina is my cousin because David has a twin brother named James. Tina is my uncle’s daughter who I’ve only met last year. I told you it was a pretty fucked up situation.”

“So, you met Tina, who was nanny to the daughter of the woman that you were lusting after. Wow, Emma, you had one huge soap opera going on. Your life wasn’t boring at all.” Lily teased.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, “Yeah, it’s pretty messed up when you think about it but then again, my life is always messed up somehow. I’m just happy that I can finally breathe and just live my life.”

Lily cocked her head to the side studying Emma, “Will you ever tell me what happened between you and Regina?”

Viridian eyes met brown, “I will in time, she is still a sensitive subject for me. Now, let’s get dressed and have some breakfast and then go meet my parents.”

That statement was enough to end the conversation about Emma’s life and more importantly her relationship with Regina. Emma didn’t mean to side step Lily’s questions but Regina was really a sensitive subject for her. She forgave the woman, yes, but she finds it hard to forget and try to move on from what she had done. Emma felt betrayed by the one person that she felt like she could trust and the person that she slept with. If Regina was to make an appearance in her life she would probably slap her or hug her it depended on her mood. They went about getting showered and dressed. Emma admired Lily as she had on a pair of black jean shorts, a white t-shirt and a pair of black and white Nikes. Her friend really did look good in her clothes she would have to let Lily borrow them more often.

Once the three of them were dressed, washed and fed they hailed a taxi to take them to Emma’s parents’ house. Lily looked at the building in awe; Emma’s parents must come from money to have a place this extravagant.

“Come on, they’re expecting us.” Emma motioned for them to follow her. Lily could feel the butterflies in her stomach as the elevator made its way up to the floors. As soon as the doors opened they were greeted by Kathryn and Fred.

“Emma!” They enveloped their daughter in a hug. They act like they haven’t seen her in years. When she only saw them the other day.

The hug finally broke and Kathryn went to Tina and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek followed by Fred. Lily stood back content enough to watch the family greet each other, that didn’t last long, Emma had pulled her close to her.

“Mom, dad, this is my best friend Lily. Lily, this is my mom and dad Kathryn and Fred Midas.” She signed as she introduced her parents to Lily.

Kathryn gave her an enigmatic smile, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Lily. Emma has told us so much about you.” She embraced the girl.

Lily broke the contact, “It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” She signed.

Fred was next and he gave her a hug, “I am happy to meet anyone who makes my little girl happy.” He signed to her as well.

Lily turned to look at Emma, “Your parents can sign too?” She signed.

Emma nodded her head in the affirmative, “Yep, they learned for I’sis.” She explained.

Lily looked at the couple expectantly, “Cool.” She signed.

“So, mom, I know we’ve only just arrived but I’m a bag of nerves: what is it that you have to tell me in person?” Kathryn bit her lip, “there is no easy way to tell you this but we promised not to keep anything form you so…Regina is in New York.” She blurted out.

“She’s what?” Tina and Emma said at the same time.

Tina looked at Kathryn, “Are you sure she is in New York? She is supposed to be in New Jersey?” She asked.

“Kathryn and I ran into her last night while we were out at dinner. She is visiting the mayor here for some kind of meeting.” Fred answered.

Emma for her part felt like she could not breathe and the walls were closing in on her. She held onto the table and tried to concentrate on slowing her breathing but she was finding it hard. Regina was in New York. Her mind was in overdrive trying to figure out why the woman was here. Emma didn’t have time to think as everything around her went black. The last thing she heard was shouts of her name. Emma came to and she noticed that she was no longer in the kitchen but in her bedroom. She looked around and saw her mother and father sitting there both with looks of concern.

“What happened?” Emma asked.

Kathryn pushed her daughter’s hair back, “You fainted. Fred carried you in here.”

“You had us worried there, kiddo.” Fred said reassuringly.

Emma gave a grateful smile, “Where are Tina and Lily?”

“They are in the kitchen, you gave them quite a scare.” Kathryn kissed Emma’s head.

“Is it true, that Regina is here in New York?” Emma asked timidly.

Kathryn’s heart went out to her daughter, “Yes, she is here for the weekend, I guess. I will be meeting her for lunch on Monday. I hope that is okay with you?”

Emma didn’t know how she should feel about that, “She’s your friend, mom. I can’t stop you from seeing her. As long as I don’t run into her then I am okay with it.” She told her mother honestly.

Emma knew that her mother was in an impossible position between her daughter and her best friend. She knew her mother valued Regina’s friendship and was sad when they had stopped being friends. Emma felt guilty because of that but her mother reassured her that it wasn’t her fault. Her mother always told her that she comes first before anyone and anything else.

“There are over a million people in New York. I doubt that you would ever see her.” Fred told her. He had tried to move past everything but it was impossible. Emma was his little girl and she was his everything. “I’m going to go check on our guests and give you and your mother a chance to talk.” He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Once Emma and Kathryn were alone the room had fell silent for a moment. Emma was lost in her thoughts about Regina being in New York and her mother having lunch with her. She knew that it didn’t have anything to do with her but a part of her hoped that her mother would mention her. Emma wanted Regina to know how much better she was doing and all the fun she was having to make the woman realize what she was missing out on.

“Stop worrying, mom. I will be okay with you having lunch with Regina.” Emma told her mother again. Kathryn looked at her daughter, “I’m your mother it’s my job to worry. Something would be wrong if I didn’t worry about you. It’s just lunch and it’s not like we are going to be BFF’s again any time soon.” Emma rolled her eyes, “Mom, no one says BFF anymore. Please don’t say it again. Can I get out of bed now? I feel perfectly fine.” Kathryn got up, “Yes, you can get out of bed now. You make a horrible patient, you know. A lot of people would love to be waited on hand and foot.” Emma got out of the bed, “I fainted…I don’t have pneumonia or anything like that. If I am suffering any severe ailments, you will be the first one that I call.”

“Okay, smart ass!”

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know Lily and finding out what was going on in Storybrooke. Lily shared stories of the adventures that she and Emma got into when they were younger. She was in the middle of telling the story of how Emma lost her bathing suit top at the beach, when Kathryn’s phone rang.

She excused herself to answer it, “Hello?”

“Don’t freak out, but we have trouble.” A male voice came over the line.

Kathryn felt a knot form in her stomach, “What kind of trouble?” She made sure to keep her voice down.

The man cleared his throat, “A woman by the name of Mary Margaret White came to the building asking about Miss. Emma.”

Kathryn knew this was not good, “How long ago did she come by? Did you tell her anything?”

The man continued, “She came by at around 2’oclock. I told her that there was no one by that name living in this building, ma’am.”

“Mother fucker!” Kathryn cursed under her breath, “Thank you for telling me Steven. If anyone else that you do not know comes by, call me and call Mr. Hades. Don’t give anyone any information.” She told him.

“Yes, ma’am. I will keep you posted.”

Kathryn exhaled, “Thank you Steven. Call Mr. Hades.”

Kathryn composed herself before she went back into the living area. Everything was going so well and then someone had to come and fuck it up. She entered living room and took a seat next to Fred. He was about to ask her a question but she gave him a look that told him ‘not to ask’. The rest of the visit went well but now Kathryn had to figure out how to keep Emma safe. 

Kathryn looked at her phone to see if she had received another message from Meg. She told her what was going on and the older woman suggested that they bring the girls over for a little while, until the situation at Emma’s apartment building has been taken care of. Emma noticed her mother’s fidgeting and her looking at her phone and this was a cause of concern for her. Emma hasn’t seen her mother act like this for years now.

“Mom? Are you okay? You are fidgeting more than usual and you keep looking at your phone. Are we keeping you from something?” Emma asked her mother.

Kathryn looked up from her phone, “No sweetheart, I am texting your grandmother, to see if she and your grandfather are up for a visit this afternoon.” She answered, it wasn’t a total lie but it worked.

Emma smiled, “I would love to see them. Grandma told me the other day that she doesn’t see me enough and that papa takes too much of my time.” She took to calling her grandfather papa since calling him grandpa or grandfather brought too many memories of Leo. Horatio didn’t mind it though, Emma figured he had liked it.

Lily tapped Emma on the shoulder, “We’re going to meet your grandparents?” She signed.

Emma signed back, “Yeah, they are really nice people. You can ask Tina, they love her and I’sis, they treat you like family. I will tell you though, grandma loves to cook, she will feed you and make sure that you have enough to take home. Isn’t that right, Tina?”

Emma noticed that Tina was more involved in the text conversation she was having, than the conversation that was going on between her and Lily. Emma figures she was texting Quinn and telling her all about New York. She instead focused all of her attention on Lily and finished their conversation. It wasn’t until her father came into the room and interrupted the conversation.

“I have a few things to take care of, so I will bid you lovely ladies a good afternoon. Lily it was a pleasure to meet you. Don’t be a stranger now, you’re part of our baby’s life, and that means you are a part of ours too.” He spoke and signed at the same time.

Lily gave him a million-dollar smile, “Thank you, so much. It means a lot to me, a new city, new people it’s nice to have friends around.”

Fred returned the smile, “You’re more than a friend, you are family.” He reassured her.

Emma got up and gave her father a hug, “Thank you, daddy.” She whispered in his ear.

“Anything for you, kiddo. Now I have to get going, I’ll see you later for some basketball?” He asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Dad, you still have no game. I’ve been beating you for how long now?”

It was Fred’s turn to roll his eyes, “Maybe, I’ve been letting you win.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” She teased.

Kathryn finally broke in, “I just got word from your grandmother, she said now would be a perfect time for us to come over. Your grandfather has a last minute meeting to take care of but that should be over before we get there.”

“Yes!” Emma cheered lightly.

Fred moved over to Kathryn and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and told her he loved her. Emma couldn’t help but smile at her parents she hoped that when the time comes she would have a love like theirs. Mary Margaret and David were hardly ever affectionate in front of her so seeing her parents like that overwhelmed her but she got used to it. Her mom has explained that couples who love and care for each other show it in so many ways. When her mom was explaining that she couldn’t help but think about Regina and how affectionate they were together. That was until Regina had to ruin it all with her lies and betrayal, Emma knew that everything was pretty much over. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and focused on the positive things.

“Alright, so it’s just the four of us. I already called for the car and it’s downstairs waiting for us.” Kathryn announced to the room.

Tina finally put her phone away and had a look of confusion on her face, “We’re going somewhere?” She asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, “If you were paying attention to what was going on, instead of in your own little world. You would have heard that we are going to go see my grandparents for a little while.” She snapped.

Tina was taken aback by Emma’s tone, “I’m sorry, your highness, I had something come up involving a client of mine. It took precedence over the current conversation at the time.” She snapped back, it was a lie, but Emma didn’t need to know that.

“Girls, calm down, and let’s get ready to go. Quit the attitudes that is no way to act in front of Lily.” Kathryn admonished their behavior. Emma and Tina may have rebuilt their relationship but it was still quite volatile at times.

“Sorry.” Both Emma and Tina apologized.

Kathryn smiled, “It’s alright. Now let’s get going, they are expecting us.” She ushered everyone out of the apartment and into the elevator.

As Kathryn had said there was a black town car waiting for them at the entrance. They all got in and the drive was made to Horatio and Meg’s house. Tina had finally decided to put her phone away and join the conversation. Emma wanted to ask if she was still texting her client but didn’t want to be rude and impose on her work. She instead spent her time talking to Lily and telling her all about her grandparents’ house. The two girls were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t realize that they were being watched.

“This is what I had to deal with yesterday and part of today. They get together and it’s as if they are the only ones in the room. It’s nauseating.” Tina whispered to Kathryn.

Kathryn laughed lightly, “I thought it was just me. It’s obvious that they care a lot for each other. Emma is practically glowing; I haven’t seen her like this since she first met Elsa.”

Tina smirked, “I think Elsa may be a thing of the past if Lily is going to be around. It was a little weird though since they were both blonde. I think a brunette suits her better.”

Kathryn nodded her head in agreement, “I think so too. At least this brunette is in her age range.”

Tina understood how true that statement was, ‘Oh yeah, this may be better for her in the long run.” She knew that it would but she also knew that Regina was still hung up on Emma and she wouldn’t let Emma go without a fight.

The car pulled to a stop and the door was opened. Kathryn and Tina were the first ones to get out followed by Emma and Lily. Lily looked at the house in awe and in fascination, it was a sprawling estate, way bigger than the one Emma had lived at when they were younger. Emma must have sensed Lily’s slight discomfort because she felt Emma’s hand slide into hers. Lily gave Emma a small smile and she followed them up to the door.

As soon as they approached the door it was thrown open by Meg, “You’re here! It’s so good to see you all.” She greeted the ladies.

“It’s good to see you too, grandma.” Emma gave the woman a hug and a kiss on the cheek. This went on for pretty much everyone.

Meg looked at Lily, “And who is this beautiful girl?” She asked.

Emma looked over at Lily and back at her grandmother, “Grandma this is my best friend Lily. The one I was telling you about.” Emma signed and spoke at the same time.

Meg’s smile never faltered, “It’s so good to finally meet you. Emma has told me so much about you.” She had to the girl as Emma interpreted for her.

“It’s nice to meet you too, you have a very lovely home.” Lily told her as Emma translated to her grandmother.

“Come in come in, I just finished preparing a meal. I hope you ladies brought your appetite.” Meg ushered them into the dining area.

Emma gave Lily a look that pretty much said, ‘told you so.’ They followed Meg to the dining area and took a seat at the table, of course Emma and Lily decided to sit next to each other. This didn’t go unnoticed by the others.

“Are you sure they’re just friends?” Meg asked Kathryn.

Kathryn couldn’t help but smirk, “Yeah, they are just friends, but honestly I think it’s more.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Tina chimed in.

Emma was oblivious to the conversation going on around them, “Where is papa? Will he be joining us?”

“He will be joining us in a little bit, his meeting is running longer than expected. Your grandfather told us to start without him.” Meg answered.

This answer seemed to pacify Emma, “Okay, that works. Can we eat? I’m starving.”

“Honestly, Emma you ate more than an hour ago. I am sure you can’t be that hungry. You’re going to make your grandmother think I don’t feed you.” Kathryn teased.

Meg patted Kathryn’s hand, “I know you feed her. She has a bottomless pit for a stomach, always eating, always hungry.” She winked at the younger woman.

The meal was being served and everything was going smoothly until a distinctive voice brought everything to a halt. The voice belonged to none other than Mary Margaret White.

“You don’t understand, she is my daughter by blood, and I need your help to get her back. She doesn’t belong with Kathryn and Fred. She belongs with me and David and her baby brother Neal.” Mary Margaret pleaded.

“No, I will not help you, Mary Margaret. Emma is not your child anymore she is Kathryn and Fred’s. You can’t show up here and make demands on me about Emma. Kathryn and David are fine parents and they love Emma. You should be happy that Emma was placed with people who love, take care and nurture her. I will not allow you to disrupt her life and if you haven’t noticed, Emma is an adult and she can make her own decisions.” Horatio explained to his estranged daughter. He did not understand why his daughter couldn’t leave well enough alone.

The conversation died off leaving everyone at the table in different states of disbelief. Tina had explained to Lily what was going on and she understood why Emma went tense. Everyone was more concerned about Emma than anything else.

Emma dropped her fork to her plate, “She’s here. That’s who papa’s meeting is with, Mary Margaret?”

Meg looked at her granddaughter, “I was hoping that it would have been over before you got here, Emma. I am sorry you have to deal with this.”

Emma looked down at the table, “Why won’t she stop? Doesn’t she realize that I don’t want anything to do with her? That I am happy without her? She doesn’t care about me or what I want. She only cares about herself, her husband and her other child.”

Kathryn got up and hugged her daughter, “Maybe, you need to tell her that again and make her see.”

“Get your hands off my daughter, you traitor! It’s your fault that I don’t have her.” Mary Margaret charged into the dining room.

Meg stood up, “Mary Margaret, you will not behave that way in my home! I was nice enough to allow you a few moments with Horatio, but I will not allow you to belittle my daughter and my granddaughter in that way.”

Horatio grabbed his daughter, “I am sorry about this. Mary Margaret let’s go, you need help.”

“I don’t need help; I just need my daughter back. Once I have her back everything would be better. Emma, I love you, you know that! You’re my baby girl, my everything. Your grandfather was the one who kept us a part. Please listen to me.” Mary Margaret begged.

Emma broke away from Kathryn and approached the crazed woman, “How many times do I have to tell you? You are not my mother! You never have been and never will be! I have a mother and she is more than a mother than you would ever be. She never puts anything else before me, if anything she puts me first. Kathryn is the one who helped wipe my tears when everything was a mess. Kathryn was the one who made me breakfast, cooked me dinner and made sure that my homework was done. That woman who you have a disgust for, has been more of a mother to me, than you have ever been. As far as I am concerned, you are dead to me.” Emma was basically crying at this moment.

Horatio moved to step in but was stopped by Meg. She knew that this needed to happen for everyone to move on. Mary Margaret needed this closure so she could let Emma go and focus more on her mental health and her families wellbeing.

“You don’t mean that, Emma. You love me, remember all the times we would play in the garden and would go on shopping trips. The songs I sang to you and all the times we spent together.” Mary Margaret tried again.

Emma knitted her eyebrows in confusion. She never had those moments with Mary Margaret, those were moments that she had with her grandmother Eva. Eva was the one who did all of those things with her, not Mary Margaret.

“Are you crazy right now? You and I never did those things! I did those with grandma Eva, never you. She was more of a mother than you were. I don’t know what world of delusion you are living in but that never happened with us.” Emma told her again.

Mary Margaret continued, “Yes it did Emma. Don’t lie, they poisoned you against me.” She looked over to Kathryn, “You were supposed to be my best friend and you work with my father to take my daughter away from me! I should have taken you out when I had the chance, then I could have my family again.”

“Mary Margaret that is enough!” Horatio’s voice bellowed through the room, causing everyone to jump. “I’ve entertained your delusions long enough. I allowed you into my home to talk but I will not allow you to talk about a member of my family like that. I really hate to do this but you need help. Emma has told you that she does not want to have anything to do with you. Accept it and move on.”

Mary Margaret looked scorned, “How can you choose that bitch over your own flesh and blood? It’s her fault that Emma isn’t mine in the first place. If I was you, I would watch my back, I still have friends in high places and they would love nothing more than to kill you. I will get you back Emma, mark my words.” She said the last part dripping with venom.

Kathryn looked at the woman in front of her, “I would like to see you try. I am Emma’s mother; you will never be. It takes a lot more than giving birth to someone to be considered a mother.” She was getting tired of people fighting her on this. She was Emma’s mother and no one else could tell her differently.

Before tensions could be raised any further several police officers had entered the house. They were heading towards Mary Margaret. She tried to flee but Horatio had a huge grip on her arm.

“You’re going to have me arrested? You can’t arrest me! Do you not know whose daughter I am? I am the daughter of Leo White!” She screamed, “You can’t do this to me. Please don’t let them take me away. I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it.” She pleaded with the man who was supposed to be her father.

“I’m sorry, Mary Margaret but you are a threat and a danger, not only to yourself but to those around you and especially, Emma. This is for the best.” He handed the woman over to the officers who immediately handcuffed her.

“I will have all of you killed. My husband and my son will avenge this in my name. Emma will be mine! Emma will be mine again.” Could be heard throughout the house until the door was closed.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Emma was in the corner crying uncontrollably with Tina and Lily trying to comfort her. This afternoon has been nothing but one complete disaster after another. Kathryn moved over to where her daughter was and took her in her arms and allowed the girl to cry. Meg and Horatio moved everyone out of the dining room to give Kathryn and Emma some privacy. Emma took comfort in her mother’s arms but all she could think about was taking comfort in Regina’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emma! She is really going through it right now. She is really going to need therapy after this she is gonna be pretty messed up. I wrote Mary Margaret that way for a reason she is highly unstable at the moment (She lost Emma, Leo, could be going through post partum depression.) Mary Margaret and David will NEVER be seen as positive in my stories, I hate the Charmings with a a serious passion, especially where Emma is involved.
> 
> I also received a question about Henry...Henry will not be in this story. I know in canon Henry is what ties Emma and Regina together. I personally don't like him he is a little shit so my story and any other stories will not have Henry.


	36. Damn You Mary Margaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a Regina POV and some indirect SwanQueen action...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, bookmarked, and left kudos for this story. Your interest is still amazing to me! It means a lot to me, you just don't know. Keep it coming!
> 
> I would go into a long AN about everything but basics are: school, work, life and dealing with professors who think they are God's gift to academia.
> 
> Shout out to my beta! They have their own things going on but yet is taking the time out to help with the cleanup of this story.

Regina was jolted out of her taxi ride-induced reverie by the shrill sound of her phone ringing and was surprised to see Tina’s name on her screen. On answering she found herself subjected to an aural bombardment from a clearly panicked Tina. 

“Calm down, what did you just say?” Regina asked again.

“Mary Margaret was here at Meg and Horatio’s house when we came by for a visit. There was a really big scene between Emma, Mary Margaret and Kathryn. There were threats being made and then police officers involved.” Tina explained.

Regina’s heart nearly stopped at the news and the possibility that Emma may have been hurt, “How is Emma? Is Emma okay?”

“I’m doing fine, Regina, thanks for asking.” Tina replied sarcastically, “Emma is fine she is upstairs sleeping with Lily. It’s been an emotional day for everyone involved.”

Regina exhaled in relief but could feel tendrils of jealousy growing at the thought of Lily in bed with her Emma. “I’m sorry, Tina. How are you holding up?”

Tina sighed, “I’m as good as can be expected. My main concern is for Emma right now; she just can’t catch a fucking break. First she’s had to deal with people in her life lying to her at every turn; then she had her heart ripped out by the one person who claimed to love her and that she had loved and now we have unstable-Mable fucking her up even more. I swear Emma is going to need therapy.”

Regina tried not to feel slighted at Tina’s description of her relationship with Emma. Sure, she regretted how she had managed her relationship with Emma and keeping secrets from her but she didn’t like having it thrown back in her face. Regina had been trying to move on from that and try to right her wrongs.

“Anyway, things might be looking up: Kathryn, Meg and Horatio went into his office to discuss the situation. The only thing I caught was that they were looking to have Mary Margaret sectioned, or at least have a pretty serious restraining order enforced. She made a lot of threats against Kathryn and Emma especially. She said that she wasn’t going to stop until Emma was hers. The crazy thing is, I believe her.”

Regina cursed under her breath, but worked to get herself under control before responding: “What threats were made against Emma and Kathryn? And what did Horatio say about all of this?”

Tina sighed, “She threatened to have Kathryn killed and to have Emma taken away from her. She was ranting about how she was Leo’s daughter and all that other nonsense. I swear, that woman is certifiably crazy. Horatio called the police and they took Mary Margaret away and that was pretty much it. I have a feeling that Emma is going to have to leave the city and go somewhere else. If Mary Margaret is as powerful as she thinks she is then yeah both Kathryn and Emma are in danger.”

Regina tried not to think about everything Tina was saying. The thought of Kathryn and Emma moving somewhere else made her stomach drop. Regina didn’t want to think about a life without Emma in it. At least she would have the chance to talk to Kathryn and find out what was going on when they had lunch on Monday.

Regina cleared her throat, “I will talk to Kathryn and see if she’ll tell me anything. It might be safest if they come back to Storybrooke for the summer, while Horatio gets everything sorted with his idiot daughter.”

“I don’t know if that will work. What reason would they have to come back to Storybrooke for the summer? You can’t make plans on their behalf, that’s a little crazy, don’t you think?” Tina tried to understand.

“You’re right but it’s an idea. Anyway, tell me how the meet and greet went with the parents and the grandparents. Were they happy to meet Emma’s new girlfriend?” Regina asked.

Tina could hear the jealousy in Regina’s voice, “Kathryn and Fred loved her and they pretty much called her family. She told them a lot of stories about their childhood and how much trouble they used to get into. I think Kathryn and Fred really enjoyed that, I think it made them feel more of a part of Emma’s life. Did you know that they have all of Emma’s baby pictures and childhood pictures?”

Regina quirked an eyebrow at this, “How is that even possible? That half-wit wouldn’t give up those pictures even if her life depended on it.”

“I don’t know how they got her pictures but they have them. I suspect Horatio had something to with it, I’m not sure and I really don’t care. I think having those pictures and hearing Emma’s stories, made them feel more like her parents.” Tina explained, “Meg actually loved Lily too. Emma and I had to interpret between the two of them but I think Lily charmed Meg. I think she even picked up on their chemistry.”

Regina was growing irritated with hearing about Lily, it seemed like Tina had a crush on the girl too, “Can you stop talking about Lily for all of five minutes and focus on you and Emma.” She snapped.

Tina scoffed, “What crawled up your ass? If you haven’t noticed Lily is a part of Emma’s life and she will always be. I can’t really talk about Emma without mentioning Lily. They are together at the moment, so you can’t exactly mention one, without the other.”

Regina cursed to the heavens it seemed like Lily coming back into Emma’s life was more of a curse than a blessing. The girl was another obstacle in her way of having Emma back in her life, but to be fair, she played a part in Emma being removed from her life. Regina tried not to think of Lily and Emma, her main concern was Emma and her family’s safety.

“You’re right, it’s hard not to have the two of them together.” Regina conceded.

Tina understood all too well, “I know it is but like I said, let Emma do her own thing right now and eventually, she will make her way back to you. Whatever’s meant to be will always find away. Anyways, I gotta go, Emma and Lily are coming down the stairs.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later.” She put the phone down but heard talking coming from it. Tina must have left her phone on. Regina brought the phone up to her ear to listen to what was being said.

“How are you feeling, Em?” Tina asked.

She could hear Emma sigh before answering, “I’m doing better but still a little pissed about what happened. Where are my grandparents and my mom?”

Regina put her hand over her mouth as she heard Emma’s voice for the first time in a year. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes; Emma’s voice was still as beautiful and melodic as ever.

“They’re in the study, I think. They were going to discuss some things and left it at that. I think this whole situation with Mary Margaret has them spooked.” Tina replied.

“Tell me about it. She needs to just let it go and get over it. She’s a selfish bitch and doesn’t care about anyone else but herself.” Emma complained.

Regina listened to Emma bitch about her birth mother. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the disdain in the girl’s voice. Regina knew that Emma had a mean streak in her but this was new. She realized that she didn’t need to hear any more of a private conversation and hung up the phone. It was only then that she allowed herself to cry. Hearing Emma’s voice and feeling how distraught she was made her heart hurt. Regina pulled out a mirror from her purse and fixed her make-up, she would have time to cry later. The car came to a stop and the door opened, Regina stepped out and made her way towards her apartment building.

 

Regina changed out of her clothes and grabbed her phone she knew that she needed to call I’sis to make sure that she had a good day. She grabbed her phone and collapsed on the couch and decided to call her daughter. The phone rang a few times and her daughter’s face graced the screen.

“Hi mommy!” I’sis greeted her mom happily.

Regina grinned, “Hello, my darling girl. How are you? I miss you a lot.”

I’sis smiled back, “I miss you too mommy. When are you coming home? I don’t like it when you leave.”

Regina felt an ache in her heart at her daughter’s confession, “I’ll be home on Monday. I’ll be there to pick you up after school and hopefully I won’t have to leave you again for a good while.” Regina hoped that she wouldn’t have to make another trip to New York any time soon.

I’sis groaned, “I don’t want you to come home on Monday. I want you to come home now.” She demanded.

Regina raised an eyebrow, “Do not take that kind of tone with me, missy. I have an important meeting on Monday morning, I told you this already, and then I am having lunch with your Aunt Kathryn.”

I’sis smiled, “You’re going to see Aunt Kat? When you see her tell her I miss her and want to see her. Are you going to see Emma too?”

Regina shook her head, “No, I won’t be seeing, Emma. She doesn’t know that I’m here. You know things between us aren’t all that great.” I’sis knew that her mother had lied to Emma but she didn’t know what about and she certainly didn’t know everything that happened between Regina and Emma.

“Okay, I miss Emma and I want her to come back. Do you think you could say sorry and then have her come back?” I’sis asked.

Regina tried not to think about I’sis being hurt in all of this but Tina had warned her that she would be. She hadn’t known how deep the bond between I’sis and Emma had run, until the Midas family had moved away, leaving a devastated little girl behind.

“It’s a little more difficult than that, lady bug. Sorry isn’t going to fix this; it’s a lot bigger than that. Besides, Emma has school, so she can’t come and visit any time soon. This is a busy time for her with exams and projects and stuff. I’ll tell you what, maybe, I could talk to your Aunt Kathryn and see if they could come to Storybrooke for a visit, after Emma gets out of school.” She tried to make her daughter feel better.

I’sis perked up, “Really mommy? You’ll ask Aunt Kathryn? I hope she says yes but even if she doesn’t maybe I can convince her to come and visit. She could never say no to me.”

“I’ll see what I can do, my love. I have to hang up now, I love you.” Regina blew a kiss at the screen, which I’sis caught. “I love you too mommy”

Regina sighed and decided to fix herself something to eat. She got up from the couch but as soon as she did her phone rang again.

“Hello?”

“Hey Regina, it’s Kathryn.” The voice flittered over the phone.

Regina furrowed her eyebrow, “Hey, to what do I owe this phone call?”

“I wanted to let you know that I will have to cancel lunch on Monday. Something has come up and we are leaving for Storybrooke tomorrow.” Kathryn said apologetically.

Regina couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “I’m sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to lunch. Why are you going back to Storybrooke?” She already knew why but she wanted to hear her friend say it.

“Something went down with Mary Margaret and Horatio feels that is best if we return to Storybrooke for the time being. So we will have to push lunch for after we get settled.”

Regina was overjoyed that Emma would soon be back in her town but also irked that Emma would not get her flowers. “Is Emma okay? You aren’t obligated to tell me anything but I just want to know if she is okay.” Regina asked.

“Emma is okay but I honestly thing she will need therapy because of all of this. She wasn’t too happy about returning to Storybrooke since she still has school, her friends are here her life is here. Emma is forced to uproot her life again because of that stupid wench!” Kathryn spat. “The only way we could persuade her to come with us was if Lily would be coming to stay as well.”

Regina rolled her eyes again, it always came back to Lily, “I’m sure that will make her feel better. Now that you will be back in Storybrooke does that mean that you will be telling me to stay away from your daughter?”

“Seriously, Regina? I am trying to make amends here and you are not helping by throwing my words back in my face. You are an adult, Emma is an adult and if you want to stay away from her, then that is on you. Emma is old enough to make her own decisions and I’m sure you have gotten over your feelings for her.”

Regina didn’t know if she wanted to be upset or offended that her feelings for Emma were being written off. She tried to give Kathryn the benefit of the doubt but this was going a little bit too far. Regina couldn’t tell Kathryn that she was still very much in love with her daughter.

“You’re right, Storybrooke is big enough and Emma is an adult. I will respect her and I won’t seek her out. I hate to cut this short but I was getting ready to fix dinner. I will talk to you when you get to Storybrooke. You be safe and I will be in touch.”

“Okay, Regina. I guess I’ll see you back in Storybrooke. Enjoy the rest of your stay in New York and have a safe trip back on Monday.”

The call disconnected and Regina put her phone back on the couch and wept with joy. Emma was coming back to Storybrooke she would be able to see her and be a part of her life, even if it was going to be inadvertently. I’sis would be happy to see her and Regina knew that Emma would do anything to see her too. Then they would see a lot of each other, although that also meant she would see a lot of Lily too. Regina tried not to think about that, overall she was happy that they would be coming back to Storybrooke, and she would have a chance to woo Emma properly. As much as Regina wanted to hate Mary Margaret she couldn’t; it was because of her Emma that would be back in her life again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Emma will be returning to Storybrooke but she will not be alone. What does this mean for Emma and Regina? Who knows what my crazy little mind will come up with.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think by pressing that little comment button @ the bottom of the page :D


	37. Storybrooke Again, seriously?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma learns that she will be returning to Storybrooke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for the comments, kudos, bookmarks etc. and sticking with me through this story. I had a moment of free time and decided to churn out another chapter. It is unbeta'd but hopefully I can have it replaced with the beta'd version soon. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. You've been extremely patient and I am appreciative of that.
> 
> On to the story...

Emma woke up feeling emotionally drained she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of everything that had happened today. She looked down and saw that Lily was cuddled up against her with her arm holding her protectively. Emma had to admit that it was sweet and it felt good waking up in someone’s arms again, she could actually get used to this. Since Lily was back in her life, maybe, just maybe they could start all over again. Then again she didn’t know if Lily had felt the same way. This was a conversation that they would have to have later once the dust settles with this Mary Margaret bullshit. Emma didn’t understand why the woman still continues to try and insert herself in her life. The fact that the woman had threatened to kill her and her family made her a little wary. She didn’t understand why her birth mother couldn’t let things go and stop being so fucking selfish. Emma was happy and she wouldn’t change anything for the world, she was comfortable in the world and with her family. She hoped that all this shit would blow over and she can live her life normally and that Mary Margaret gets the help that she so desperately needs.

 

Emma felt Lily stir next to her and she knew that her friend was waking up, this time she didn’t fake being sleep. She was too wound up to pretend to be sleep and she was hyperaware of the girl lying beside her. Emma hoped that Lily wasn’t too freaked out about everything that happened, she couldn’t blame her if she didn’t want to have anything to do with her right now. Emma’s life was fucking insane and there was no way she would subject lily to the craziness that is her life.

“How long have you been up?” Lily signed.

Emma cleared her throat, “For about ten minutes or so. I’ve been trying not to think about everything that has happened.” Emma signed back.

Lily sat up, “You’ve been through a lot today. Are you okay?”

“Define okay. I found out that Regina is in New York, and my mom is having lunch with her on Monday. Mary Margaret has gone off the deep end and she threatened to have us all killed. Seriously, who does that?” Emma replied.

Lily didn’t quite understand it herself, “No one who is stable, I’ll tell you that. I’m sorry you have to deal with all of this. If it makes you feel any better…I will be here for you.” She reassured her friend.

 

Emma didn’t know what to say she expected Lily to be freaked out and telling her that she didn’t want to be a part of her life anymore. Lily surprised her in a good way and she couldn’t be happier about it.

Emma smiled, “That means a lot to me, Lily. I don’t think I could stand losing you again, being without you, for as long as I was, depressed me a lot. You were my best friend and my very first girlfriend.”

Lily blushed, “You were mine too. Are we going to sit in the room all day or are we going to deal with what happened today?” She asked. Lily knew that Emma had a habit of running away from everything.

Emma knew Lily was right, she needed to deal with this, “I guess we should go deal with whatever is going to happen. I have a feeling that New York will be a distant memory.”

Lily looked at Emma, “Would that be a bad thing?” She signed.

That was the million-dollar question for Emma. Could she say goodbye to New York if she had to? Her friends were here, her school was here, hell her life was here. She didn’t want to give that up for anything. New York was home for her and she honestly didn’t want to give it up to live somewhere else.

“I honestly don’t know, Lil. I honestly don’t know but it may not be such a bad thing though. I would miss you terribly.” Emma replied.

Lily shrugged, “Who says I wouldn’t come with you. Now, let’s get out of this bed and head downstairs. I’m pretty sure they are waiting or worried about you.”

Lily slid out of the bed followed by Emma. Emma stretched her sore muscles and followed Lily out of the room. The duo made their way downstairs but found the dining room, living room and sitting room empty. Lily looked at Emma who only shrugged in return, Emma heard a voice coming from the theater room and motioned for Lily to follow her. When Emma entered the room she saw that Tina was on the phone with someone and the call ended as soon as she entered the room. Emma was curious as to who Tina was talking to but then again it was none of her business.

“How are you feeling?” Tina asked as she watched Emma and Lily enter the room.

Emma sighed and flopped down on the couch, “I’m still pissed about what happened. Where are my grandparents and my mom?

Tina shrugged, “They may be in the study or in the office, I think. They were going to discuss some things and left it at that. I think this whole thing with Mary Margaret has them spooked.” She spoke and signed at the same time for Lily’s benefit.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Tell me about it. She needs to let it go and get over it. She is selfish and doesn’t care about anything but herself.” Emma complained. She didn’t understand how someone could be so damn selfish.

Tina didn’t know what to say to in regards to that. She never had to deal with something like this before. The last thing she wanted to do was make the situation worse, her job should have made it easy for her to deal with these kinds of things, but this was family so it was a little different.

“She could have a personality disorder or maybe she is just a spoiled little brat who daddy coddled all her life. She may not know how the real world works. It could be a thousand things but only she knows. I wouldn’t worry about her though, I’m sure she will be out of your life for good.” Tina decided to tell her that instead of sugar coating everything for her.

Emma knew that Tina was right as long as Emma could remember, Leo would do everything for Mary Margaret. Whatever she wanted she got and if it was taken away from her he would make it so she would have it back. She didn’t understand it when she was younger but now that she is older she realized that their relationship was a little creepy and dysfunctional.

“I want her to leave me alone. Hopefully hearing the words from my mouth will make her get the fucking picture.” Emma spat.

Lily placed a comforting hand on Emma’s arm this caused her to relax a little. She didn’t realize how tense she got whenever Mary Margaret is mentioned. Emma gave Lily a grateful smile and a wink. This did not go unnoticed by Tina she was watching everything and making mental notes.

“Sorry to interrupt the conversation ladies, but Miss. Emma, your presence is requested in your grandfather’s office.” Amelia called for Emma, “Miss. Tina, Miss. Lily, you are welcomed to anything in the house. If you would like, I could give you a grand tour, while you wait for Miss. Emma’s return.”

Emma stood up and walked out of the room before hearing her friends answer. She exhaled sharply and walked down the hall that led to her grandfather’s office. Emma’s palms were sweating and she wiped them quickly on her shorts. She waited a few beats before knocking on the door. Emma heard her grandfather tell her to enter and she opened the door and saw three sets of eyes on her.

“This isn’t at all creepy.” She joked trying to lighten the mood.

“We are just worried about you, Emma. Sit down next to your mother, we have a few things we would like to discuss with you.” Horatio made the request his granddaughter.

Emma closed the door and took the empty seat next to her mother who immediately put her hand on hers. Emma could tell that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation for anyone but she was going to make the best of it. This was similar to the meeting she had with Leo and Mary Margaret before being shipped off to Storybrooke.

“This does not look like it will be a good conversation. Just tell me so I can get upset, cry and then eat my way through my feelings.” Emma commanded.

Horatio laughed at Emma’s tenacity, “Alright, if you must know, Mary Margaret has been admitted to a psychiatric hospital in upstate New York. She is still very much a threat not only to the family but to you as well Emma. As you know we absorbed The White family but there are still a few rogues who are loyal to your mother. Given that they know you are here, I’ve talked it over with your mother, and we decided that it is best if you were to go back to Storybrooke until this is all over.”

Emma saw red this is the same shit they did back to her in Boston. She was not about to go through this again. Her life and everything is in New York, there is no way she would be going down without a fucking fight.

“You’re sending me away?! What the actual fuck?! Did you not learn the lesson the last time I was sent away? I am not leaving again my life is here! Why do I always have to sacrifice my life when things go wrong or because Mary Margaret can’t deal? I will not be subjected this again, I put my foot down.”

Kathryn tried to calm her daughter down but realized she couldn’t. She knew that Emma would not go for this but they really did not have another choice. They could have gone to another state or even another country but Kathryn felt that it would be better to be closer.

“Calm down Emma. I know you are upset but hear your grandfather out. You will not be alone, your father and I will be with you. All we are doing is moving back to our house for the summer until everything is taken care of.” Kathryn tried to placate her daughter.

Emma didn’t care, “I had plans this summer with August and Elsa. I can’t up and change them and not only that what about school? I have two weeks left, I can’t just take a leave of absence for two weeks.”

“I understand you are upset Emma but those things can be worked around. I can talk to the school so you can take distant education classes until school is over or you can take the classes at University of Storybrooke. I am sure August and Elsa would come and visit you there.” Horatio tried to explain.

Emma crossed her arms, “I will not do that. What about Lily? I just found her, I don’t want to lose her again. I can’t and I won’t have her taken away from me again.” She argued.

Kathryn decided to intervene again, “Lily could come with us if she wanted to. She doesn’t have to stay here she could come too. You don’t have to lose her but you need to listen to your grandfather. You are in real danger here.” She looked at Horatio before continuing, “Mary Margaret knows where you live. She went to your apartment building before she came here.”

Emma shook her head in disbelief, “You’re lying! There is no way she knows where I live.” She knew her mother wouldn’t lie to her but this was too much even for her.

“Your mother is not lying. Mary Margaret found out where you lived from an informant. There was a physical altercation with Steven. Do you know someone by the name of Leroy?” Horatio asked.

“Yeah, he is the elevator operator in my building. What does he have to do with anything?” Emma asked on high alert.

Horatio continued, “He worked for your mother. He told her everything about you and where you lived. He probably told her about your routine as well. I’m sorry Emma but we have no other choice.” He hoped his granddaughter understood.

Realization dawned on Emma’s face, “Talk about an invasion of privacy! How could this happen? I thought you vetted everyone in the building and that I was safe.”

“We did, sweetheart. Leroy seemed to be on the up and up. I didn’t think he would betray me like that. Now do you see why we need you to go back to Storybrooke?” Horatio asked.

Emma sighed, “I understand but I don’t like it. I wanted to finish out the school year with my friends. I wanted to take Lily around the city and get to know her again. Now, I have to leave and go back to Storybrooke! I swear it feels like I am going to suffocate there. I am sorry if you feel that it’s for the best but I don’t like it and I do not accept it!”

Emma got up to storm off she was not going to hear any more of this. She was tired of people dictating her life and telling her what she can and cannot do. Emma was a grown up and didn’t have to answer to anyone legally.

“Emma Brielle Swan-Midas! You will come back here and sit down this instant. You are acting like a child.” Meg called after her granddaughter.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks but not turning around. She was shocked to hear her grandmother raise her voice and to hear her whole entire name. Emma knew that when her name was called she was in trouble.

“Come back and sit down! Your mother and grandfather are not finished talking to you.” Meg continued.

Emma bit her lip and made her way back to the chair that she was sitting on with her mother. She put her hands in her lap and looked down. The last thing she wanted to see was the anger or disappointment that was in her grandmother’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I am upset about the changes going on. I have no control over what is going on in my life. I’m tired of people making decisions and taking away my choices.” Emma apologized.

“I understand that you are upset and you feel that you have no control. We are only trying to keep you safe. We do not need you being reckless and bringing danger to yourself. Mary Margaret is not stable and she will continue coming after you until she gets you. You are more important to us than anything.” Kathryn told her honestly, “If anything was to happen to you, we would be devastated. You are our world Emma and we all love you very much. Please take this into consideration” She tried to reason with her daughter.

Emma knew that her mother was right but she feels so helpless right now. Going back to Storybrooke would open a lot of old wounds for her that she did not want opened again. She would have to see Regina again and she is not ready for that. Then again, if she had Lily with her, that would make it better. She will be too wrapped up in Lily and her other friends to really be bothered with Regina. That sound great on paper but there was also I’sis as well, if Emma was back in Storybrooke the girl would want to see her. Seeing her would mean seeing Regina unlike when she and Tina would come to New York she didn’t have to see the woman. Either way Emma was going to have to see Regina and she would have to put some distance between them like she had before they relocated to New York.

“I understand what you are saying but that doesn’t mean I like it. What about my apartment though? Wouldn’t it be weird for me to stop my regular routine if Mary Margaret has people watching?” Emma asked.

Horatio smiled, “That is where your cousin Emilie comes in. She will be you while you are in Storybrooke. She’ll do your exact routine so no one would get suspicious of you not being here.”

Emma thought this over she and her cousin Emilie looked like they could be twins because they looked so much alike. Emma thought she was looking in a mirror when she met her cousin for the first time. She told her cousin that she felt as if she was in some sort of hellish version of _The Parent Trap_.

Emma finally decided, “That makes sense. When are we going back to Storybrooke and how much time do I have to prepare?”

“You, your parents, Tina and Lily if she wants will be on the private jet first thing in the morning. So you don’t have a lot of time we can have all of your clothes and belongings sent to Storybrooke or you can go shopping when you get there. Right now you can only take the bare necessities.” Horatio spoke.

“I can imagine how this conversation going well. Hey Lily, since my life is in danger, yet again how would you like to go to Storybrooke for the summer?” Emma tried her best at imitating a gameshow host.

Kathryn smirked at her daughter’s sarcasm, “You don’t have to be dramatic just ask her if she is up for a summer vacation. I’m sure she would love to see Storybrooke then you will be back in New York before you know it. You’ll also be able to see Belle and a few of your other friends. I know they miss you terribly.” She tried again.

Emma knew that it was true, Belle had mentioned, that she had missed her a lot and wanted to see her, “You’re right. I guess we will be returning to Storybrooke, but I am not happy about it. Can I go now? I need to tell Tina and Lily what’s going on.”

“You are free to go. When you are ready to return to your apartment we will have Eduardo take you all home.” Horatio told his granddaughter.

Emma got up, “Got it.” She walked out of the room leaving her family alone. Emma did not like this at all but there was nothing she could do about it.

Emma entered the theater room and did not see Tina and Lily there, so she made her way to the backyard and that is where she found her cousin and her best friend sitting by the pool. They looked like they were having a little snack and a few drinks. She sighed and made her way over to where they were sitting.

“Hey, you look like someone just kicked your puppy.” Tina greeted her cousin.

Emma sat down on the empty lounge chair, “Someone did.” She signed and spoke.

“What’s up buttercup? Tell Auntie Tina all about it?” Tina teased.

Emma rolled her eyes, “We will be returning to Storybrooke tomorrow.” Emma answered.

Lily’s face dropped and Tina gaped, “What do you mean going back to Storybrooke? What the hell Emma?” Lily signed furiously.

“My grandfather fears that my life is in danger. Mary Margaret knows where I live and he fears that she will not stop until she has me. They figure that sending me to Storybrooke for the summer would help until they get Mary Margaret taken care of.” She replied.

Lily was upset she came to New York to be near Emma and now Emma was going to be leaving her again, “So you’re going to be leaving again, for three months. I have to admit this sucks.”

Emma gave Lily a sympathetic smile, “It does, but you can come with us. If that is what you want. We don’t have to be apart and since you were here when Mary Margaret went Fifty Shades of Crazy, you are probably a target too. So my mom suggested that you come too, that way we don’t have to spend any time apart.” She told her friend.

Lily jumped up and hugged Emma tightly expressing her joy. Tina watched the two interact and thought about them being in Storybrooke. That meant that Regina and Emma would be crossing paths again. They could avoid each other but I’sis would be a big factor in between. She could imagine picking I’sis up and bringing her to wherever Emma is so they could spend time with each other. They would be like divorced lesbian mommies using Tina to arrange pickups and drop-offs. She tried to be positive it may not be as bad as she thinks it would be. Tina would miss the city but she would love to be back so she could see I’sis and spend time with Quinn.

“Are we going to be at your apartment tonight? Or will we be staying with your parents?” Tina asked.

Emma broke the hug with Lily, “We will be going back to the apartment to pack the necessities and we will go to Lily’s to get hers and then probably head to my parents. My grandfather is giving me access to the bank account and his credit cards so we can pick up anything we need.” She signed.

“You are so spoiled. I wonder if he treats his other grandkids like he does you?” Tina asked.

Emma smiled, “He does but he takes extra care with me since he hasn’t had a chance to spoil me when I was younger.” She answered with a cheeky grin.

“She is such a princess. Having her grandparents wrapped around her finger.” Lily teased.

Emma pushed her lightly, “Shut up! I am not a princess and I do not have them wrapped around my finger.” She signed.

Tina laughed, “I agree with Lily, you have your grandparents and your parents wrapped around your little finger. Whatever Emma wants, Emma gets.” She joined in with the teasing.

Emma could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She did not have anyone wrapped around her finger. She couldn’t help it if she was naturally charming and that allowed her to get everything that she wanted. To Emma it was a blessing and curse but she rolls with the punches.

“Seriously though, do you want to come to Storybrooke with us?” She asked Lily.

Lily grinned, “Hell yes! I want to see where you lived and I want to meet the rest of your friends and stuff. I have never been anywhere else except for Boston and New York. I get to be with you so that is all that matters.” She signed.

Tina opened her mouth and mimed putting her finger down her throat. They were too sickening for her liking. She enjoyed seeing her cousin happy though it was a lot better than seeing her all sad and mopey. Tina knew that she would have to call Regina to let her know what is going on with everything, so she could be prepared for this.

The evening wore on and they finally left The Hades house with promises to be in touch. They are now at Lily’s apartment waiting as she packed her bags and the like. Emma watched as Lily went through the apartment making sure that she forgot nothing. Once Lily was all packed and ready to go she stopped by the office to let them know that she was going on vacation and to make sure that no deliveries are delivered while she is gone. The next stop was Emma’s apartment to get her things together. The car was parked at a secret entrance and the group made their way to Emma’s apartment. Once they were inside Emma went about packing her clothes and things of importance and Tina did the same. She didn’t bring much but she did have stuff that she left at Emma’s for when she visits. While they were doing that Kathryn and Lily were talking to each other.

The more Kathryn spoke to Lily the more charmed she was by the girl, she could understand why, Emma had cared for the girl as much as she had. She was happy that Emma had a friend in her and hoped that they would eventually become more.

“I think I have everything. If I forget something I can always get it in Storybrooke. I am sure I don’t have to tell Steven everything because papa probably told him everything.” Emma said as she brought her luggage out and she was followed by Tina.

They gathered their belongings and exited the apartment, the final step was to Emma’s parents’ house. Kathryn would have to explain the whole situation to Fred and what he wants to do. The car ride did not take as long as they thought it would and they were back at Emma’s parents’ house. They brought their belongings in and placed them by the door and they were greeted by Fred who had a curious look.

“Are they moving in?” He teased.

Kathryn shook her head, “Nope, we will be going on a little trip tomorrow for the summer.”

Fred looked confused, “I didn’t know that we had a trip planned for the summer.”

Kathryn turned to look at her daughter, “Emma, why don’t you take the girls up to your room and get settled for the night while I talk to your father.”

Emma already knew, “Come one we can get settled in my room and watch movies or whatever.”

Tina and Lily shrugged in agreement and followed behind Emma leaving her parents behind. The trio entered Emma’s room and took various spots to sit down in her room, it was bigger than her room at her old house.

“What are the sleeping arrangements? I’m sure that all of us could not fit on your bed.” Tina asked.

Emma rolled her eyes, “The couch you are sitting on is a fold out bed so if you don’t want to sleep in the bed, you can sleep there.”

Tina knew what Emma was getting at she wanted to share a bed with Lily, she had a feeling that they would be sharing a bed a lot in Storybrooke. “Yes, your highness. I’m sure you and Lily will be sharing the bed a lot.” She teased.

Both Emma and Lily blushed, “You won’t hear me complaining.” Emma sassed back.

The rest of the evening went off without any hitches. Fred decided that he was going to stay in New York and keep things relatively normal. Not only that he was overseeing the whole Mary Margaret situation so he was basically needed. They turned in for the night since they had a an early day ahead of them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma has rage and they are returning to Storybrooke. I wonder what the return will hold for Emma and Co.


	38. Seeing You Again for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma returns to Storybrooke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay!! I don't know what is going on with the A03 notification emails...I will use that as the excuse for the lack of reviews for the last chapter, except for the lovely one by ebline, because of awesomeness. I am sitting in between classes right now and thought, 'hey, why not post a chapter' if I keep myself busy with earbuds, assholes will not feel tempted to sit by me and start talking (introvert problems, leave me alone).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

_Storybrooke a few days later_

Emma and her family settled back into life in Storybrooke, it seemed as if the town was happy to have them back. True to his word Horatio made sure that Emma could finish her classes online. Her move to Storybrooke caused a little bit of friction between herself, Elsa and August but they made a promise that they would come and visit her soon. Lily settled into Storybrooke as well, she had become instant friends with Belle but she did not like Ruby. Emma and Lily shared a room much to Kathryn’s chagrin but as long as her daughter was happy, she was happy. Emma had finished up her paper and turned it in, once it was submitted, she shut down the computer and made her way downstairs. Emma walked into the kitchen and saw Kathryn and Lily talking with Lily writing down on a notepad.

“What are you two doing?” She asked as she walked further into the kitchen.

Kathryn looked up, “We are making a guest list for our annual beginning of summer party.”

Emma frowned, “We are actually doing that again?” She asked, the last thing she wanted to do was socialize with a group of people.

Kathryn furrowed her eyebrows, “Yes, we are. Why wouldn’t we do that? We host a party every year.” She didn’t understand why her daughter was acting this way.

“Do you think that is wise? I mean, dad isn’t even going to be here, so why host a party we’re not even going to be here that long.” Emma argued.

Lily sat there watching Emma and her mother they had been arguing a lot lately since they come back to Storybrooke. Lily noticed that Emma had become closed off to everyone except for her Tina and Belle. She was a totally different person than what she was in New York.

Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose, “Emma, I don’t understand where this defiance is coming from. We agreed to keep things as normal as possible while we are here. Having a party will be normal, besides it will give you a chance, to see everyone.” She tried.

Emma was not satisfied with her answer, ever since they’ve been back in Storybrooke everything felt wrong. She enjoyed seeing her friends but she missed New York and her other friends doing normal things. Emma knew it wasn’t Kathryn’s fault but she was the closest person to her. A part of her anger also has to deal with the fact that she was close to Regina. She hadn’t seen her or I’sis since they’ve been back in town. Emma felt that the woman was purposely ignoring her and even though she was still a little uncertain about the woman, it hurt a little bit. She thought she would at least try to make amends or even try to see her.

Emma sighed, “You know what? It doesn’t matter we are going to have the party regardless of what I want. No one cares about what I want anymore.”

Kathryn knew that Emma was upset she tried to get her to see Dr. Hopper but she had flat out refused and denied that anything was wrong, “Emma I do care about you. You were on board with this the other day, what changed?”

“Nothing’s changed, I just feel like, this isn’t going to make anything better. I am unhappy here and I feel like I am being punished for what someone else has done. I’m back in the town where…” She trailed off.

Kathryn got up and went over to her daughter there was sadness in her eyes, “You’re not being punished, Emma. You know that we are trying to protect you as well as ourselves. I know you are angry but that doesn’t give you the right to take it out on me or anyone else for that matter.”

Emma knew her mother was right, “I’m sorry okay. I…its hard being back here, so many memories good and bad. It’s as if my past is being thrown back in my face.”

“I agree but your good memories should outweigh the bad and think of this as a way to create new memories, better memories of Storybrooke. Sometimes you have to face the past in order to move on with your future.” Kathryn told her daughter truthfully.

Emma sighed, “I know, I’m going to need some time, that’s all. It’s not that easy sometimes I wish the past would die and leave me alone.”

“You want me to die and leave you alone?” Lily signed.

Emma smirked, “No you are a part of the past that I want to keep and I definitely want you in my future.” She signed back.

Lily’s cheeks had a pink tinge to the, “I want to be a part of your future too, Emma.”

Kathryn watched Emma and Lily they both had it bad for each other. She didn’t know if anything was to become of it but she was glad that Emma had someone who cared for her.

“I hate to break this up but I was thinking that, maybe, we could have lunch at Granny’s. We haven’t been there yet and I am dying to for one of her burgers.” Kathryn spoke and signed.

Emma grinned, “Granny’s?! Definitely, no one makes grilled cheese as good as she does.”

Lily tapped Emma on the shoulder, “What is Granny’s?” She signed.

“Only the best place to get food in Storybrooke. Try the food and you would love it too. Granny doesn’t run it anymore but Ruby does.” She signed.

Lily rolled her eyes, “I hope she is not working today.” She really disliked Ruby ever since the woman practically flirted with Emma in front of Belle and herself.

“Calm down, Artie. She works the morning shift on Saturday’s so you will not see her.” She tried to calm down her friend.

Lily laughed at the Glee reference, “I am calm, this is me being calm.”

Kathryn was growing tired, “Okay, it’s settled, we are going to Granny’s if you are not in the car in five minutes. You two will walk to Granny’s.” She threatened.

Emma gaped at her mother, “You wouldn’t. That’s mean and also a form of child abuse.”

“No, it’s not, now let’s move it.” She ushered the two girls out of the house and towards the car

Once they were in the car they made the short drive to Granny’s. Kathryn parked in front of Granny’s and the trio made their way into the diner. It wasn’t crowded as it normally was on a Saturday. Emma scanned the diner and her stomach knotted up when she saw I’sis and the woman she assumed to was her nanny. Emma didn’t want to see I’sis at least not yet. They were greeted by a waitress and seated in a booth in the corner. The waitress handed them their menus and left.

Emma didn’t bother looking at the menu she already knew what she wanted. She watched as Lily looked over the menu. She had a feeling that her friend didn’t have any idea of what to order. Emma tapped her menu to get Lily’s attention. Lily looked up from her menu a little confused as to why Emma would do that.

“What’s wrong?” Lily signed.

“Nothing, I wanted to see if you need any help. You looked a little lost while looking at the menu.” Emma signed back.

Lily shrugged, “Everything looks so good. It’s hard to choose what do you suggest?” She signed.

“Why don’t you get a burger like my mom? You will love it.” Emma suggested.

Lily thought about this, “A burger it is.”

The waitress came back to take their orders. Emma got her usual a grilled cheese with French fries and a Coke. Kathryn got a cheeseburger with sweet potato fries and a Diet Coke. Lily ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake. The waitress wrote down their orders and left the table again.

They were engrossed in their conversation until they hear a little shriek of ‘Emma!’ across the diner. Emma looked over and saw a little ball of energy come running over to the table. Before Emma knew what hit her she had a very energetic little girl in her lap.

“Emma, you’re here! Tina said you were here but I didn’t want to believe her.” She hugged Emma tightly.

Emma returned the hug, “Tina told you the truth, I am back but it’s only for a few months.” She told the girl not wanting her to get her hopes up.

I’sis frowned, “You’ll be going back to New York soon? So you’re not going to live here again?” She asked.

Emma looked over at her mother, “I have school and I can’t miss it but I will make sure that we get a chance to see each other a lot before I leave.” She looked back at I’sis.

I’sis seemed satisfied at her answer and looked over at the person sitting next to her Emma, “Who is that?” She asked.

Emma pointed at Lily, “This is my best friend Lily she is here with us for the summer as well. Lily this is I’sis.” Emma introduced the two.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Lily. Emma has told me a lot about you.” She signed.

I’sis looked at Lily, “You can sign too? Are you deaf?” She signed back.

Lily smiled, “Yeah, I am.”

“So you’re like me! That is so cool we can be friends.” She signed.

“I would like that, a lot,” Lily replied.

Kathryn cleared her throat, “What am I, chopped liver?” She asked the little girl.

“No, Aunt Kat.” She scrambled off Emma’s lap and sat down next to her aunt and gave her a hug, “I missed you a lot too. I am so glad you are back, I missed you too.”

“Does your nanny know you are here?” Emma asked the girl.

“Yeah, she knows I am here and so does mommy. We are here celebrating Aurora’s anniversary of being with us. I asked if I could come over and see you.” She explained.

Emma’s heart sped up a little bit and her hands were sweating. Regina was here and that means that she would have to see her. She was not ready for this at all she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole. The waitress came back with their food which Emma was more than thankful for.

“Mommy said I could only stay until your food arrives. I have to go back now, but I will see you later. It was nice meeting you, Lily.” I’sis signed.

“It was nice meeting you too, I’sis. Hopefully, we will see each other again soon.” She signed back.

With that, I’sis went back to the other side of the diner where her mother and nanny were sitting. Emma was happy for the reprieve and began eating her food with gusto. She really did miss the grilled cheese.

“Oh God, this is so so good.” Emma moaned as she licked her lips in appreciation.

Kathryn looked at her daughter, “That isn’t the least bit obscene, do Lily and I have to leave you alone so you can have a private moment with your grilled cheese.” She teased.

Emma looked ashamed, “No, I was appreciating how good it tastes. I haven’t had a grilled cheese like this in about a year. So excuse me for enjoying my food.”

Lily was going to respond until she saw I’sis approach the table again with two women. One she assumed was the nanny and the other was her mother. Emma looked up and came face to face with Regina Mills herself. She put her sandwich on the plate and wiped her hands.

“A little birdie told me you were back in town,” Regina spoke addressing Kathryn not looking at Emma.

Kathryn wiped her mouth, “We’ve been back for a few days been trying to get settled back in again.”

Regina gave her a slight smile, “I can imagine how hard that must be. I’m glad that you are back, though, maybe we can have the lunch we never got to have.”

Emma watched the conversation and used this moment to subtly check out Regina at the same time. She had to admit that the woman looked good in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Emma always loved it when Regina dressed casually that was when she looked the most beautiful. Emma was a little hurt that Regina hadn’t even acknowledged her yet so she focused on Lily.

“Mommy, you’re being rude. You didn’t speak to Emma and you didn’t even introduce Aurora.” I’sis spoke up.

Regina looked at her daughter, “That was extremely rude of me. I am sorry. This is Aurora, I’sis new nanny. Aurora this is Kathryn, Emma and…” She trailed off.

Lily looked at the woman, “I’m Lily, Emma’s friend.” She signed.

Regina gave a polite smile, “And Lily, Emma’s friend.” She introduced everyone. She didn’t want to look over at Emma not yet at least.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. It’s finally nice to meet the people that I’sis and Tina couldn’t stop talking about.” Aurora spoke up.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Emma replied.

Regina finally took the chance to look at Emma afraid to see what was in her eyes, but she looked she didn’t see anger she saw warmth and a little bit of uncertainty. She licked her suddenly dry lips, “Emma it is good to see you again. I’m glad that you are back as well, things haven’t been the same without you.”

Emma kept cool on the outside but on the inside, she was freaking the fuck out, “It’s good to see you too, Regina.” She said dismissively.

Regina was not surprised at Emma’s response, she actually expected it, “I don’t want to keep you from your lunch. Enjoy the rest of your day. Kathryn, we will speak soon I hope.”

Kathryn looked from Emma to Regina, “We will, as a matter of fact, Emma and I will be hosting our annual beginning of summer party soon and I would like it if you would come.” She was extending the olive branch.

Regina smiled at this, “Let me know when and I will be there.”

Kathryn beamed, “I’sis can come along too there will be kids there her age there. Aurora can come along too if she wants.”

“We will definitely keep a clear schedule then, just let us know. It’s really good seeing you again.” Regina told her friend before she led I’sis and Aurora out of the diner.

Kathryn looked at Emma, “What was that about? Regina was trying to be nice and you pretty much dismissed her.” She asked her daughter.

Emma threw her napkin down on her plate, “She ignored me and acted like I wasn’t there, even when she spoke to Lily. So I dismissed her like she dismissed me. Regina shouldn’t do that because she was the one who hurt me, not the other way around.” She whispered.

“Emma, she probably didn’t do it intentionally. This is the first time you’ve seen each other after a year, how was she supposed to act. If anything she looked nervous as hell to talk to you.” Kathryn explained.

Emma couldn’t believe how quick her mother was to defend Regina, “Why are you suddenly on the Regina train? It’s because of her lies that everything was broken, how could you still want to be friends with her? She hurt me.”

Kathryn looked confused, “Wait, you told me in New York that you were fine with us having lunch and becoming friends again. We’ve talked and she’s apologized to me, we may not be the best of friends like we were, but we are getting there.”

Emma sighed, “I don’t have a problem with you two being friends, it’s just…she is going to be in my life again. Looking at her and even seeing her only makes me remember the lies she’s told.”

Lily put a comforting arm on Emma’s shoulder, she watched the whole scene unfold, and she knew that Emma was upset and distressed. She didn’t know the whole story about Emma and Regina but it was obvious that there were some deep feelings involved where they were concerned.

Emma looked at Lily, “Sorry, there is a lot of history between me and Regina.”

Lily looked apologetic, “I don’t know what happened between the two of you but whatever it was you two need to talk and work it out. You two will be in the same city for a few months and she is your mom’s friend, so I am sure you will be seeing a lot of her. Once you have your say, you can move on and put the past to bed.” Lily signed.

“You’re right. I can’t do it right now, I just can’t. Maybe later but not now seeing her again opened up a wound that I thought had healed.” Emma explained.

Kathryn put her hand on top of Emma’s, “Lily is right, Emma. I also think that you are not fine and you might need to speak to Dr. Hopper about what’s going on.”

Emma was about to protest when her mother cut her off, “I know you said nothing is wrong but obviously it is. Maybe talking to him will help you sort out your feelings.”

Emma knew her mother was right, yet again, “You’re right. I’ll make an appointment with Archie and talk to him.”

Kathryn gave her a smile, “That’s all I ask, now come on, I have some errands to run and I need you ladies with me.”

Kathryn paid the bill and they left the diner. They got into the car and made their way to the grocery store. Once in the store Kathryn grabbed the cart and Emma grabbed Lily’s hand and they walked through the aisles behind Kathryn. The couple didn’t realize that they were being watched. Regina watched as Kathryn told Emma and Lily where to go; she made sure that she was on the same aisle as them. If Emma sees enough of her then eventually she would have to talk to her.

Emma and Lily made their way to the next aisle to get the few things her mother needed. They had to carry it by hand since her mom had the cart. They made their way down the condiment section and there was Regina at the end looking at salad dressing. Emma gulped and looked at Lily. Lily looked back at her and grabbed her hand again making sure that she was close.

Emma didn’t know if she wanted to ignore the woman or speak to her so Emma decided to go with the former.

“Hey, Regina.” She greeted the woman nervously.

Regina looked over at Emma, “Hi, Emma. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Are you here with your mother?”

Emma relaxed a little bit but still held onto Lily’s hand for dear life, “Yeah, we are here picking up a few things. I wanted to apologize for my actions towards you in the diner. Seeing you was quite a surprise.” She tried.

Regina eyed Emma while completely ignoring Lily, “It’s quite alright after the way things ended with us. I can understand the surprise.”

Emma’s heart was pounding in her chest and the butterflies she felt around Regina was fluttering lightly. She could not allow herself to feel anything for Regina, not after everything. She was moving on and trying to establish something with Lily.

Emma shrugged, “Well yeah. Anyways, we have to grab some things for my mom. I guess I will see you around.”

Emma and Lily turned to walk away. “I have one question for you, Emma?” Regina asked.

Emma turned around, “What question is that?”

“Are you happy? I mean really happy?” Regina asked even though she was afraid of the answer.

Emma smiled gave her a million-dollar smile, “Yeah, I really am. I am the happiest I’ve ever been. I’ll see you around.”

They grabbed what her mother needed and left the aisle leaving Regina alone. Emma didn’t lie when she said that she was happy because she was. She wasn’t as happy as she wanted to be because she was back in Storybrooke and had to deal with Regina. She and Lily made her way back to her mother and put the items in the cart. Emma told her mother about her run-in with Regina and left it at that. They left the grocers and made their way back home when they saw a flower delivery truck in the driveway and a man standing on the porch holding a beautiful bouquet of what looks like lilies.

“Are you expecting any flowers?” Emma asked.

Kathryn looked just as confused as she did, “No, I am not. Your father isn’t exactly the flowers type unless it was a special occasion.”

Emma got out of the car, “I’m going to find out who they are from.” She closed the door and made her way over to the man.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

The man looked at Emma, “I am looking for Emma Midas. I was told that she lived here.” He answered.

Emma was a little leery only a few people knew where she lived in Storybrooke, “I am Emma Midas. Who are they from?” She asked looking at the beautiful blooms; the lilies were in various shades of purples, oranges, and pinks.

“They are from a secret admirer. Whoever sent them really does care about you.” He handed her the flowers.

Emma held the flowers and brought them up to her nose to smell their fragrance. She didn’t notice the man leave or Lily and her mother taking the groceries in the house. Emma looked over the flowers and searched for the card and opened it.

_“When I saw these flowers I was mesmerized because they reminded me of your beauty. I hope these flowers brighten your day the way you have brightened mine. Always, Your Secret Admirer”_

Emma smiled and put the card back on the flowers and made her way inside. She was met with questions about who sent her the flowers and all she answered with was, “I have a secret admirer.” She answered as she put the flowers in a vase.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interaction, yay!!! It's small but it will get better, once they get into situations where they have to talk. Also, flowers!
> 
> You know what to do!!


	39. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina sees Emma again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting here waiting for my next class to start and I decided to kill some time, so voila, chapter!  
> Thank you to everyone for your continued support, your reviews, kudos, subscriptions, bookmarks etc. it really means a lot to me. I love reading your thoughts, what you like, what you do not like and so forth.
> 
> I love you all. That's all.

Regina found out that Emma and Kathryn were back in town and she was a little nervous and a little scared. She was nervous to see her friend again after a year and she was scared to see Emma again, she didn’t know if she still hated her or not. Regina found ways to avoid Emma but the avoidance was wearing thin. Whenever she saw Emma she wanted to go over and talk to her, apologize personally for what had happened between them, to try and make things better. Her fear took over and she decided to go the avoidance route. I’sis had asked to see Emma on several occasions, but Regina always came up with some excuse, as to why she couldn’t see Emma. I’sis was hurt by this and it broke Regina’s heart to see her daughter so disappointed. Regina knew that she shouldn’t punish her daughter for the mistakes that she had made. She made up her mind and decided that she was no longer going to avoid Emma and Kathryn. If she wanted to make amends with Emma then she would have to start interacting with her, in a non-intrusive way.

Seeing Emma around town with Lily and even seeing her with her friends made everything a reality, Emma had moved on with her life and it didn’t include her at all. Tina had told her that Emma would be doing her own thing and to let Emma come around on her own, but the way things were going, it didn’t seem like that would be possible. Emma still looked the same but somehow in her year away, Emma went from a gangly teen to a confident young woman. Regina had a feeling that school and being around her grandparents had something to do with it. She was proud but also a little sad too because she missed out on so much of Emma’s life. Hopefully, she could more than make-up for it. Regina knew that her plans would have to change, when Kathryn told her that they were coming back to Storybrooke, she had to cancel the flower delivery. Regina was happy that she was able to do that and was able to have the flowers delivered directly to Emma in Storybrooke. She hoped that the flowers didn’t creep her out, considering everything she had been through.

“Mommy! Can we go to Granny’s today to celebrate Aurora’s anniversary with us?” I’sis voice interrupted her thoughts.

Regina silently cursed; she forgot all about Aurora’s anniversary, “I think that would be a splendid idea.” She agreed with her daughter, “Why don’t you ask Aurora if she is up for it?”

I’sis grinned, “Okay mommy, I will go ask.” She ran out of the room, ignoring the no running in the house rule.

Regina didn’t even bother reprimanding her she was too busy thinking about what else she could do for Aurora. Maybe she could invite Tina, Quinn, and Mulan over for a small gathering for Aurora, to show her appreciation. Aurora was a true gem and a great replacement for Tina, there had been no temptation to sleep with her.

After a few minutes, the trio was ready to go and have lunch at Granny’s. Regina was a little on edge because there may be a chance that she would run into Emma while here. Regina knew that it was a chance that she had to take. They entered the diner and Regina scanned the place and didn’t see Emma or Kathryn anywhere. She breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way towards a booth in the back.

They were reminiscing about Aurora’s time with them and how I’sis had put her through hell because she missed Tina. It was pretty fun but Regina kind of missed when it was her, Tina and I’sis. That was when everything had been so simple, no drama, no lies until Emma came into town and changed it all. Their meals were brought out to them and they all began to eat, making idle chit chat between bites. Regina looked up when she heard her daughter mention that Emma had entered the diner.

“Emma, where?” Regina asked.

I’sis pointed, “Over there, she is with Aunt Kat and some girl with brunette hair. Can I go over and say ‘hi’?” She asked her mother giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Regina’s heart was hammering in her chest, there was Emma sitting more than five feet away from her. She looked as beautiful as ever, her blonde hair fell on her shoulders in natural waves, and her long muscular legs were on display, thanks to the denim shorts she was wearing. Emma looked like a sun kissed goddess. Regina was brought into the moment by her daughter’s question.

“I don’t know, I’sis. They just sat down you wouldn’t want to disturb them.” Regina tried to reason with her daughter.

I’sis did not want to hear that, “They haven’t gotten their food yet. I want to go say hi; I haven’t seen Emma in forever.” She whined.

Regina exhaled lightly, “Fine, go say hello, but only until their food comes out.”

I’sis didn’t have a response and ran over to the table with a screech of ‘Emma’ across the diner. Regina watched as her daughter lit up like a kid on Christmas morning at seeing Emma. It has been so long since she’s seen her daughter so happy. She tried to be discreet with her watching as she watched her daughter interact with the small family.

“So that is Emma?” Aurora asked.

Regina wiped her fingers, “Yes, that is Emma.”

Aurora smiled, “She is even prettier in person, from what I can see of her. I can see why I’sis is so taken with her.”

Regina knew that I’sis was not the only one taken with Emma, even after a year she still had a longing for the young woman. She wanted Emma back in the worse way but she knew that she would have to bide her time and do things right.

“Emma is a very lovely young woman; she helped I’sis open up a lot when she was here. Emma was a blessing for us.” Regina told her honestly.

“I was a little intimidated because I had some pretty big shoes to fill after Tina and Emma had left. I’sis would always tell me, that’s now how Tina would do it and Emma would do it like this.” Aurora explained.

Regina chuckled, “I can imagine but now you found your own way and she loves you for it. You have been a great asset to our family. Thank you for that. I know I don’t say it enough, but I am very appreciative of everything you do.” She told the young woman honestly.

Aurora beamed, “That means a lot coming from you, Regina.”

They continued their conversation until their meals were done. I’sis came back stating that their food had arrived. She recounted meeting Lily and seeing Emma her daughter was on cloud nine. Regina motioned for the waitress to come over so she could settle up the tab. Once the tab was taken care of they made their way over to Emma and Kathryn’s table. Regina’s nerves were on edge and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest because it was pounding so hard. The three of them approached the table and Regina went out of her way to not look at Emma.

“A little birdie told me you were back in town,” Regina mentioned casually.

Regina watched as Kathryn wiped her mouth, “We’ve been back for a few days, been trying to get settled back in again.”

Regina knew she was ignoring Emma but she didn’t want to see the girl’s expression or the look in her eyes. It would break her heart to see any kind of hatred or distrust in her eyes, seeing it once was enough, she didn’t want to see it again.

Regina gave her a slight smile, “I can imagine how hard that must be. I’m glad that you are back, though, maybe we can have the lunch we never got to have.” She offered casually.

Regina could feel Emma’s eyes on her and it sent a small thrill down her spine. She didn’t know if the young woman was checking her out or was feeling slighted for being ignored. Regina felt a little guilty for only focusing on Kathryn, but looking at Emma sitting next to Lily made her heart constrict.

“Mommy, you’re being rude. You didn’t speak to Emma and you didn’t even introduce Aurora.” I’sis had reminded her. She couldn’t blame her daughter for reminding her of her manners; she needed to practice what she preached.

Regina looked at her daughter, “That was extremely rude of me. I am sorry. This is Aurora, I’sis new nanny. Aurora, this is Kathryn, Emma and…” She trailed off looking at Lily.

Lily looked at the woman, “I’m Lily, Emma’s friend she signed.”

Regina gave a polite smile, “And Lily, Emma’s friend.” She introduced everyone. She didn’t want to look over at Emma not yet at least. She looked at Lily and saw how beautiful she was.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all. It’s finally nice to meet the people that I’sis and Tina couldn’t stop talking about.” Aurora spoke up.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Emma replied.

Regina finally took the chance to s look at Emma she was afraid of what was in her eyes, but she looked anyway. Regina didn’t see anger she saw warmth and a little bit of uncertainty. Her heart calmed a little at what she saw but she decided not to get her hopes up because Emma may be that way now, but may be different later.

Regina licked her suddenly dry lips, “Emma it is good to see you again. I’m glad that you are back as well, things haven’t been the same without you.” She told her honestly. Things had been quite dull since Emma had been gone.

“It’s good to see you too, Regina,” Emma replied dismissively, obviously Emma still had some issues.

Regina was not surprised at Emma’s response, she actually expected it but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt any less, “I don’t want to keep you from your lunch. Enjoy the rest of your day. Kathryn, we will speak soon I hope.” She kept her voice even.

Regina watched at Kathryn looked between Emma and herself, “We will, as a matter of fact, Emma and I will be hosting our annual beginning of summer party soon. I would like to know if you would like to come.”

Regina smiled at this, “Let me know and I will be there.” She was genuinely surprised at the olive branch that was being extended to her. She figured that all hope is not lost where Kathryn is concerned.

Kathryn beamed, “I’sis can come too there will be kids her age there. Aurora can come too if she wants.”

Regina was definitely touched by the offer, normally Kathryn would say no kids, it was a grown-up affair, “We will definitely keep a clear schedule then, just let us know. It’s really good seeing you again. Regina told her friend before she led I’sis and Aurora out of the diner.

Once out of the diner Regina finally breathed it was hard being so close to Emma and not really talk to her. She knew that things with Emma wouldn’t be all sunshine and roses but at least, the young woman, talked to her, even if it was kind of clipped. To Regina, that meant a lot more than being ignored by Emma. She would take it all in stride and figure out her next move. Regina knew that going to Kathryn’s party would be a great time to talk to Emma, maybe have a moment alone to at least talk about things. Their relationship started at the party, so hopefully, history would repeat itself, so they can spark a friendship.

“What are we doing next mommy?” I’sis asked bringing Regina out of her thoughts.

Regina looked at her daughter, “Well, I need to go to the grocery store to pick up the ingredients for tonight’s celebratory meal.”

I’sis rolled her eyes, “That’s boring mommy, today is supposed to be fun and about Aurora.”

Aurora smiled affectionately at the girl, “It’s a special day because I get to spend it with you and your mom.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile, “Aurora, why don’t you and I’sis go ask if Mulan will come to your dinner tonight? After that, you can ask Tina as well; see if she would like to come.” She suggested. It would give her time alone and also find a suitable gift for Aurora.

I’sis seemed receptive to the idea, “Okay, I guess we can do that. I do want to see Mulan, can we Aurora?”

“Of course, we can. I am sure she would love to see you too.” Aurora agreed.

“Then it’s settled, we will meet back at the house later. Tonight we will celebrate you being with us.” Regina agreed.

They separated as Regina made her way to her car. She offered to take Aurora to Mulan’s but the young woman insisted on walking since it wasn’t so far from the diner. Regina had to remember what some of Aurora’s favorite foods were, she knew that aurora was a pescatarian, and didn’t eat any red meat. She knew that Aurora absolutely loved enchiladas and spaghetti, Regina decided to do enchiladas, spaghetti and another dish on the side, followed by a chocolate cake. With her menu planned out, she made her journey to the grocery store. Regina made it to the grocery store in record time and went into the store she wasn’t expecting to see Kathryn, Emma and Lily in the store as well. Regina watched as Emma and Lily were holding hands following behind Kathryn in the store. The couple looked lost in their own little world as they continued chatting idly with each other and with Kathryn. Regina watched as Kathryn pointed the two in the direction of the condiment aisle, she figured, that is where she needs to be too if she wanted to see and speak to Emma.

Regina made sure that she was at the other end looking at salad dressing because well, all that heavy food, would need a salad to go along with it. Regina couldn’t hide her happiness when she saw Emma and Lily approach her.

“Hey, Regina.” Emma greeted her nervously. Regina thought it was endearing, that Emma would be so nervous to talk to her.

Regina looked at Emma, “Hi, Emma. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Are you here with your mother?”

Emma relaxed a little bit but still held onto Lily’s hand for dear life, “Yeah, we are here picking up a few things. I wanted to apologize for my actions towards you in the diner. Seeing you was quite a surprise.” She tried.

Regina eyed Emma while completely ignoring Lily, “It’s quite alright after the way things ended with us. I can understand the surprise.” It was a pleasant surprise if Regina was, to be honest.

Emma shrugged, “Well yeah. Anyways, we have to grab some things for my mom. I guess I will see you around.”

Regina had to fight back the urge to scold Emma about her shrugging but she knew that she didn’t have any say so over what Emma did anymore. Emma was her own person and no one could tell her how to behave or what not to do. Regina watched as Emma and Lily turned to walk away, but she couldn’t let Emma go, not without finding out if she was happy or not.

“I have one question for you, Emma?” Regina asked.

Emma turned around, “What question is that?”

“Are you happy? I mean really happy?” Regina asked even though she was afraid of the answer.

Regina watched as Emma gave a million-dollar smile, “Yeah, I really am. I am the happiest I’ve ever been. I’ll see you around.”

Regina’s heart broke again at how sure Emma sounded with her answer. Emma was happy in life, in a life that didn’t include her. She couldn’t be angry or upset but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. Tina’s words were in the back of her mind reminding her that Emma has to find her own way. Regina grabbed the salad dressing and went about getting the ingredients that she needed pushing the conversation with Emma out of her mind. Once she gathered everything she needed she made her way to the checkout line where she saw Kathryn checking out and Emma talking to her about something. Regina watched as they left the store a pang of sadness went through her. They all looked so happy; New York really did wonders for them. One thing that bothered Regina was that Fred was not with them. Normally he and Kathryn were joined at the hip but not seeing him here, made Regina wonder what was going on. She knew that she would ask Kathryn the next time that she saw her. Regina checked out with her groceries and made her way to her car. She needed to run a few errands before heading home. Today hadn’t been a total bust; she saw Emma and exchanged a few words with her, to Regina that was a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know why Regina pretty much avoided Emma when they came back to Storybrooke and her feelings about seeing Emma again.


	40. Therapy Is Good For The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finally goes to therapy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Como estas? It's been a while since I've updated, but here we have a chapter. Thank you all for being so patient with me while I update and being so understanding. This story is not going to be abandoned, I am going to see it through til the end. I learned how to deal with Professor Who Think's he is God's gift to academia, so he is no longer an issue." Midterms are out of the way so I can finally breathe until the semester ends and we take real finals. That is extremely stressing, anyways, enough about my school life.
> 
> The response to the last chapter was amazing and I love how everyone sympathized with Regina. She needs some love right now but don't worry, it will get better in time. Thank you for your comments, kudos, etc. it really means a lot.
> 
> Also, I hope to wrap this story up in about 16 more chapters, I don't want to drag it out any longer than it has been. I don't like odd numbers, so I think 16 would leave the story on an even note. Enough of my babbling and on to the story...

Emma made her way to Dr. Hopper’s office, she had an appointment scheduled with him today, and she was dreading it. Her mother said she needed it and would be there for her after the session. Emma knew that her mother meant well, but a session with Dr. Hopper meant that she had to deal with things she didn’t want to deal with, parents who abandoned her, her unstable mother, her fucked up relationship with Regina and some other things. Emma knew that her way of coping by dissociating and getting angry wasn’t healthy, that is why she decided to have these sessions with Dr. Hopper. Emma approached the building with dread and made her way up the stairs to the man’s office. She had only talked to him a few times but she could tell that he was a kind and gentle man. Emma knocked on the door and was greeted by Dr. Hopper and Pongo. Pongo jumped on her nearly knocking her down until his owner pulled him away.

“I am sorry about that, Emma. He is so excitable today, why don’t you come on in and sit down?” He held the door open for her to enter.

Emma walked into the office and sat down on the couch where Pongo jumped on the couch next to her and laid his head in her lap. Emma brought her hand down to start rubbing his head as she was trying to calm her nerves, “Is he always like this?” She asked.

Dr. Hopper laughed, “He really is, this is his way of providing comfort.”

Emma agreed she did find the dog on her lap very comforting, “He’s such a sweet dog. I’ve always wanted a dog but my birth parents and that man said I couldn’t have one because they were dirty.” She recalled the memory.

“That’s a good starting point Emma, but I want to let you know a few things before we get started: what we talk about in here is between us and only us, I do not judge and I remain neutral at all times, and lastly, my main concern is you and your wellbeing and mental health. Do you have any questions for me?” Dr. Hopper asked.

“No, not right now at least. As long as what we say does not go beyond these walls, I am okay with that. I’m not the type of person who likes to open up and share things.” She replied.

Dr. Hopper decided to go with that first, “I take it that people in your life do not make it easy for you to trust or to open up about how you are feeling.” It wasn’t a question but more of a statement.

Emma sighed, “Yeah, I was never allowed to discuss my feelings or express how I was feeling. I was always told that expressing yourself is weakness and that no one would really care. I was often told to suck it up and deal with, so I never had the chance to really open up to anyone except for my best friend Lily.”

Dr. Hopper wrote some notes down on his notepad, “How long have you and Lily been friends?”

Emma was trying to recall, they had been friends, since they were little girls, “We’ve been friends since we were little girls. She was my very first friend and she made it easy for me to open up and trust. Her family was very welcoming too, I loved them, but my birth family felt that they were too common. They didn’t stand in the way of our friendship until a little later on.”

Meeting Lily had been the best day of her life; they connected instantly they were like sisters. They were nicked named double trouble by Lily’s parents because they were always getting into trouble together. They were inseparable Lily was her first everything she was one of those girls who fell in love with her best friend. Despite the yearlong separation between the two of them, they still had that connection.

“I understand that you and Lily recently connected while you were in New York and now she is back here. How does it feel to have her back in your life?” He asked next.

Emma smiled, “It feels really great, I have my best friend back, I have someone I can confide in and someone that I can actually trust.”

Dr. Hopper wrote some more notes before continuing, “You mentioned trust a lot. Have there been people in your life that you do not trust or have not trusted?”

Emma frowned, “There are several people that I trusted who turned out to be complete and total liars. So trust is a really big thing for me right now it’s hard for me to trust and some I am learning how to, but it’s an ongoing process.”

Emma wasn’t lying when she said that it took a long time for her really forgive Tina, but she didn’t completely trust her, not like she did before. She trusted her mother and father because they did nothing wrong and they told her the truth about everything. Then there was Regina, the one person that she trusted outside of Lily, lied to her about everything and only decided to come clean because she was confronted. To Emma, that was the biggest betrayal of all especially since she loved her so much.

“It’s hard to trust again, when it has been broken, and you are struggling with that. When do you suppose your trust issues started?” He asked. He had spoken to Kathryn about trying to get Emma to open up about her biological family since she had a feeling that most of the damage had come from.

Emma continued rubbing Pongo’s head, “My biological parents and that man.” She spat.

Dr. Hopper was taken back by the venom in Emma’s voice, “Let’s start with your biological parents? How did that all begin?”

“It started when I was hitting my teen years. Mary Margaret worshiped the ground that man walked on. Whatever he said or did, she thought it was the next best thing since sliced bread. When I turned thirteen my mother no long had time for me she would always send me to my grandmother, to have her take care of everything, that involved me. David had his head so far up Mary Margaret’s ass and that man’s that he pretty much did what they said and agreed with it. It wasn’t until I told Mary Margaret that I liked girls that everything went downhill. She was upset and told me no child of hers was going to be gay. She told that man and that man sent me away to a conversion camp to try and fix me. That place was pure torture so when I came back, I had to conform to their ideology and not act on my feelings. I was miserable the only adult who understood was my grandma Eva.”

Emma recalled all the times her grandmother comforted her and encouraged her to be who she wanted to be. Eva would always tell her that God did not make any mistakes when he created her, she was perfect just the way she was. Eva never made her feel bad for being attracted to girls, she was the first person she told that she had a huge crush on Lily. Her grandmother had always been supportive and that was something she needed, even though, she couldn’t get it from Mary Margaret and David.

They continued talking about the relationship between Mary Margaret and David and herself. Dr. Hopper tried to get her to talk about Leo but that seemed to upset her a lot more. Emma and Dr. Hopper knew that Leo was the main source of all of her issues. They talked about when she first came to Storybrooke and how she had to adjust to a new living situation. Emma talked about how loving Kathryn and Fred were and how protective they were. She had a far healthier relationship with them than she did with her biological parents. They briefly touched on Tina and her being her cousin and their relationship. Their relationship was still tentative but it was getting better. Emma mentioned that Tina is putting forth the effort in rebuilding the trust between them, it’s a long process but Dr. Hopper reassured her that it would take some time, but they would get there.

“You talked about your life when you first got here to Storybrooke. Let’s talk about your relationship with the mayor.” Dr. Hopper suggested.

Emma stiffened and stopped petting Pongo, “What do you mean relationship? I didn’t have a relationship with Mayor Mills. I only worked for her at her office.”

Dr. Hopper raised his eyebrow, “I was talking about your working relationship with Regina and your friendship.”

Emma looked sheepish, “Right, that is what I was referring to. Working with Regina was great, she paid me well, and she showed me the ropes of how the city was run. Regina became my person when I couldn’t talk to my parents, I talked to her. We had a connection, like the one I share with Lily. Then our relationship was ruined because of her lies.” She replied.

“What lies has she told you, Emma?” Dr. Hopper asked.

Emma started petting Pongo again, “She knew who I was when I came to Storybrooke, she lied about knowing who my biological parents and that man was. Regina practically stalked me from when I was a child, until I came to Storybrooke, the first time.” She said lowly.

Dr. Hopper wrote some more notes down, “I know this is going to sound cliché but how did that make you feel when you found out?”

Emma was pissed off, upset and hurt. She and Regina had been through a lot together and she was there when she needed someone to talk to. When Regina told her everything she felt betrayed because of everything she had told her, and it hurt more because she was very much in love with Regina. Emma had wanted to be with her and not only in the physical sense, although, that was quite nice as well. She was going to stay in Storybrooke to be with her, she would be legal and then they could officially be together. Emma had all these plans but they fell through the minute Regina decided to come clean. She could literally feel her heart breaking in her chest and it was painful. Emma literally felt like she was going to die because of everything and she hated Regina for making her feel that way.

“I was pissed off and hurt by it. I wouldn’t have found out if I wouldn’t have found a picture of me from when I was younger in her office. I felt betrayed because I opened up to her and allowed her to get close to me, in ways that, no one has ever been before and she lied to me about everything. She knew that Tina was my cousin and never thought to tell me, it was like this big shroud of secrecy.”

Dr. Hopper decided to play devil’s advocate, “I understand that you see her actions as a betrayal, but let me ask you a question. If you were in Regina’s situation and you knew that someone you cared about was in trouble, wouldn’t you do whatever it takes to protect-”

Emma cut him off, “She didn’t do it to protect me… she did it so she could get revenge on Mary Margaret for getting her first love Danielle killed because she couldn’t keep a secret. Regina was going to use me to get to Mary Margaret. The only thing I would have been was collateral damage.” She replied angrily.

“You have every right to be angry and what you are feeling is valid. What Regina did was wrong and I can understand why you feel betrayed.” He started.

Emma scoffed, “Understatement of the century.”

Dr. Hopper cleared his throat, “She gained your trust, made you feel secure and gave you what you did not know you needed. Do you feel that she was ever going to tell you the truth, eventually?”

“No, I don’t think she would. I believe her need for revenge outweighed what she felt for me. I loved her, Dr. Hopper, I’ve been in love with her since I was sixteen years old and I hate that after everything, I still love her. How sick is that?” She admitted honestly.

The clock dinged signaling that their hour was up, “It’s not sick, Emma, it's love. Unfortunately, our time is up, but I would like to see you again, the same time next Monday. I want you to take the rest of the day for yourself, don’t think about our session today, no homework or anything, and take a mental health day. Do something that you like, go out with your friends and if you need to talk to me before next week, my door is always opened.”

Emma got up off the couch with Pongo following closely on her heels, “Thanks, Dr. Hopper. I’ll see you next week.” She opened the door.

“You don’t have to call me Dr. Hopper, Emma. You can call me Archie if you would prefer that.” He gave her a warm smile.

Emma smiled in kind, “I would like that Archie. I’ll see you next week.” She walked out of the office and out of the building.

As soon as Emma stepped out of the building she felt a little lighter and true to her word she saw her mother waiting for her. She noticed that Lily was missing; Emma thought that she would be there. Emma jogged the short distance right into her mother’s arms. She cried silently on her mother’s shoulder as the woman gave her words of reassurance. They stood there for what seems like an eternity until Emma finally broke away.

“I’m sorry, mom.” She wiped her eyes.

Kathryn smiled, “Never apologize for what you feel or your actions. I am your mom before anything else and it is okay to cry to me.”

“Thanks, mom. Where’s Lily?” Emma asked.

“Oh, Lily is at the house finishing up lunch and keeping your friends entertained.” She answered.

Emma raised an eyebrow, “My friends?”

They got into the car, “Yes, your friends. Lily thought it would be a good idea to have your friends around you. I thought it was a great idea because you are not alone. Now put on your seatbelt and let’s go.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Emma replied as she put her seatbelt on.

The journey home was a quiet one save for the radio playing softly in the background. Emma was lost in thought about her session with Archie. It felt good to talk about Mary Margaret and David but she knew there was a lot of work to be done with that. She was thankful that he didn’t push the issue about Leo, that would be a totally different session with maybe some drinks or darts with his picture on the board. She tried her hardest not to think about Regina, she didn’t mean to get defensive when Archie had asked about their relationship. Emma knew he meant their working relationship, but she couldn’t help but think about their private one. She tried her hardest not to think about that one.

“Alright, we are at our final destination. Let’s go in, your friends are waiting.” Her mother brought her out of her reverie.

Emma took off her seatbelt and exited the car. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before making her way towards the house. Emma steeled herself and opened the door where she was greeted with the smiling faces of her friends. Two people were missing Tina and Ruby, but she would find out later that they had to work.

“Hey, Emma. What do you think?” Lily signed.

Emma gave her a smile, “I love it. Thank you, Lily. Mom said you thought of this on your own.”

Lily just grinned and shrugged, “I’ll never tell.” She signed and led her further into the house.

Emma immediately relaxed and decided it was time to enjoy her down time with her friends. She was surprised when Kathryn decided to join them instead of going to her office, to take care of some things. The food was a multi-cultural feast, they dined on: calzones, empanadas, French fries, fried plantains, and Emma’s favorite grilled cheese from Granny’s. Her mood had lifted significantly.

“When are your classes over?” Belle asked.

“This week is actually the last week. I have two finals to take and then I am officially out for the summer.” She replied, thankful that the year was over.

“Tell us about New York, what is it like?” Quinn asked.

Emma and Quinn’s friendship did not come as a surprise due to the fact that Quinn had a huge crush on Emma. They eventually realized that they worked better as friends than trying to have a romantic interest in each other. She was dating Tina now and she was happy for her cousin.

Emma grinned, “New York is the best, it's crowded yes, but you have many people from all over that live there. It’s true that New York is the city that never sleeps but you can always find places that are quiet. There are a few hidden gems as well, you have to go off the off beaten path to get there, but it is so worth it. The city isn’t for everyone but since I’ve come from Boston, I am used to it.” She finished.

“Were you seeing anyone special at school?” Belle asked curiously.

Emma blushed, “Well…I did have a crush on Elsa, once upon a time but someone else came into my life, and I had to let it go (pun intended). So we’re not seeing each other per se but we are very close.” She answered looking at Lily.

Everyone else exchanged knowing looks at Lily and Emma kept looking at each other. It was no secret that Lily and Emma used to be a thing when they were younger. It was pretty obvious that something was going on between the two now but it’s hard to put a finger on because they are so ambiguous about it. They like to keep people guessing but only Emma and Lily know the truth and no one needed to know. The gathering continued until late afternoon and that was when Tina decided to show up at the Midas house.

“Tina, I’m glad you are here, we were missing you.” Emma greeted her cousin.

Tina gave her a small smile, “I wouldn’t miss being here for you. You have taken a huge step and I am so proud of you.” She told Emma with pride. She really was happy that Emma was getting the help she needed.

“Come on, everyone is waiting outside, Quinn can’t wait to see you. I swear you two are sickening.” Emma teased her cousin as she led them towards the backyard.

Tina rolled her eyes, “You’re one to talk. You and Lily are the poster children for sickening sweet. I swear you two remind me so much of Buffy and Angel, but I am curious, though,” She paused, “What is going on with you and Lily are you together or what?” Tina asked.

Emma smirked and answered, “Or what?”

They made their way outside where everyone was happy to see Tina, especially, Quinn. Emma watched as the woman got up and practically ran to hug her girlfriend. She couldn’t help but laugh at them, they were cute together, she had to admit that. Tina looked much happier with Quinn than she did with Ruby.

“So what did I miss so far?” Tina asked.

“Well, you missed some kick ass food, that Lily had cooked. Emma told us about someone she was crushing on back in New York. We are trying to figure out what’s going on with Emma and Lily.” Quinn answered her girlfriend.

Tina was surprised, “So, Emma told you about her secret admirer?” She asked.

Emma groaned and put her hands in her head, she did not want to talk about that, she wanted to avoid talking about that at all costs. She would have words with Tina later about opening her big mouth and keeping a secret.

Belle spoke up, “Wait? Emma has a secret admirer? She’s been holding out on us. Why didn’t you tell us?”

Tina shot Emma an apologetic look, “I thought that is what you were referring to.”

Emma sighed, “I was talking about Elsa, but since Tina couldn’t keep a secret. I did have a secret admirer in New York, but I don’t know who they are. They left me a letter and that was it, nothing more.” She explained.

Kathryn walked out with some drinks, “Nothing more? Did you not receive a beautiful bouquet of lilies the other day? They were from your secret admirer, no?” She couldn’t help but tease her daughter.

Emma knew that this would eventually come back and bite her in the ass. She didn’t know who her secret admirer was but whoever it was, made her feel special, and cherished. Emma was a little freak out about the receiving the flower after everything that had gone on with Mary Margaret and what not. Emma did her detective work, though, she called the flower shop and tried to get the information, all they could tell her that they were ordered in New York and sent to her home address. This didn’t make any sense to her since no one in New York, knew her address in Storybrooke, except for Elsa and August. Neither one of them would do anything like this for her even as a prank. Emma decided to push it out of her mind and move on, there haven’t been any more flowers or notes, so it may have been a one-time thing.

“They were but it was just once and I have not heard anything else from them,” Emma explained.

“Well, whoever they are, they must really like you a lot.” Her mother chimed in.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Quit it! Can we please talk about something else other than Emma’s love life?”

Tina laughed, “Alright fine, let’s ask Lily some questions about young Emma. Who else could tell us stories about our favorite little jailbait.”

Lily looked at Emma, “Jailbait?” She signed.

Emma shook her head, “Long story behind that one.”

Belle shook her head, “It’s really not.” She said as Emma interpreted for her.

“Tell me the story about how Emma became known as jailbait. Please?” She signed as Tina translated.

“Well, it started when…” Belle started telling her story about how they had met Emma and she was the youngest out of them all.

Emma listened as Belle told the story and Tina interpreted the story she laughed at the way Belle had described her. She realized that being back in Storybrooke may not be so bad, she had her family, her friends, and Lily. They would help her enjoy the next three months and make Storybrooke a lot more memorable, before returning to New York. Her thoughts strayed to Regina for a moment she wondered what the woman was doing. If she and I’sis were enjoying their time together? Emma wanted to know but she realized that right now, she is better off not knowing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are inside Emma's head and she admitted that she was still in love with, Regina!! Don't worry, there will be a whole chapter dedicated to Emma's relationship with Regina and how it ties into her relationship with Lily.
> 
> Let me know what ya'll think!! Until next time my pretties *queues telenovela music*


	41. I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watching me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Lily have a little one on one time ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look ma! Another chapter! I was sitting with my tea and I said, why not? So here you go.

The rest of the week passed quickly and the weekend was upon them. Emma was officially done for the school year and she still maintained her 4.0 GPA. She was so proud of herself for maintaining her grades. They seemed to be the only thing that Emma had any control over since she couldn’t control anything else in her life, at least, not really. Her sessions with Archie had been successful, they finally talked about Leo and Emma told him how much she hated her grandfather. She told him about her grandfather not really loving her and how controlling he was of her. Emma felt like she couldn’t do anything right when it came to him, she also confided in him that she thought Leo had wanted a grandson instead of a granddaughter. The session was very therapeutic. She had another session on Monday and they would discuss her relationship with Regina. That is one session that she was not looking forward to, but she knew she had her support system behind her.

Things with Lily had progressed smoothly and they were officially a couple. When they came out as a couple no one was really surprised. When Emma had told everyone the first thing that came out of their mouth was, “This is brand new information!” They surprised no one with their announcement. Things with Regina had been civil whenever they saw each other and they had been spending a lot of time with I’sis, with Tina and Aurora being the go-between. Aurora would drop I’sis off at the designated meeting spot with Emma and Tina would pick her up after she got off of work. The situation worked for all parties involved because Emma was able to spend time with Lily and I’sis without dealing with Regina.

Tonight though would be the first night that they would all be in the same area. Tonight The Midas family was hosting their beginning of summer barbecue and everyone was pretty much invited. Her father, grandfather, and grandmother even came down for the weekend to help celebrate. Emma figured that it was her grandfather’s way of checking up on them, to make sure that they were okay. Everything was being catered and the party planners were setting everything up so all they had to do was just show up. Her mother took over everything which gave Emma and Lily some free time.

They were strolling through the Storybrooke Promenade trying to find Lily something to wear tonight. The party was casual but Lily felt as if she needed to play the part of being in The Midas family. Emma had to tell her that they were nothing like The White’s and she didn’t have to impress anyone. Everyone pretty much loved Lily and saw how happy that she had made Emma.

“One more store please, Emma.” Lily signed.

Emma relented, “One more store and if you do not see anything in here that you do not like, then you will be forced to wear something of mine.” She signed back.

They entered the store and Emma could tell that Lily was in love with it. The clothes were definitely her style and if Emma was honest, it was hers too. They looked around the store with Emma following behind Lily as she looked. Lily finally stopped in front of a rack full of sundresses that she had liked. The dresses looked nice but dresses are not Emma’s style, give her a pair of jeans and some shorts and she would be happy.

Emma watched as Lily picked up a dress, “What do you think, Emma?” She signed.

“I actually like the color, go try it on, to see what it looks like.” She signed back. The dress was a pretty light blue color with an A-line cut.

While Lily was getting changed into her dress, Emma used, this time, to look around the section, to see if she found anything that she liked. She really did not need any more clothes but her grandfather was bankrolling her shopping spree. It wouldn’t hurt to look for some things for herself while she was at it. Her grandfather made sure that her every expense was taken care of. Her mother tried to object because she wanted Emma to learn how to do things without people handing them to her. Her grandfather told her that he is not undermining what she is teaching, he wants to spoil his granddaughter. He went seventeen years not knowing of her existence, he wanted to make up for it. Kathryn relented a little and left it at that arguing with Horatio Hades would not result in a win.

“I didn’t expect you to be a dress kind of woman.” A silky voice replied from behind.

Emma stopped looking through the clothes when she heard the familiar voice, “I’m not I was only looking. Lily is actually looking for a dress.” She replied turning around coming face to face with Regina.

Regina looked around for the other young woman, “Where is Lily?” She asked out of politeness.

Emma pointed towards the dressing rooms, “She’s in there trying on a couple of dresses for tonight. What are you doing in here? This is not your type of store.”

Regina chuckled, “I was walking by and I saw you in here. I wanted to come and say hello and to see how you were doing. Is that a crime?”

Emma knew it wasn’t she was just surprised to see Regina in the store. They’ve seen each other a handful of times but having the woman this close made her heart pound in her chest. Regina looked good in her black power suit and the come fuck me heels was the icing on the cake.

Emma smiled, “No it’s not a crime. So will you be attending the party tonight? My mom didn’t get your RSVP.” She decided to stick with a safe topic.

“I will be in attendance, honestly I forgot about the RSVP. There’s a lot going on right now, so I haven’t had time to send it in.” She replied.

“As long as you’re there, I think mom would be happy,” Emma answered.

Regina looked thoughtful, “What about you? Would you be happy to see me?”

At that moment before Emma could answer Lily interrupted the moment She walked towards Emma and Regina but she was mainly focused on Emma.

“What do you think?” She signed.

Emma’s mouth went dry as she saw her girlfriend approach her in the dress, “I think it looks beautiful on you. You are going to shine tonight.” She told her honestly.

Lily blushed and ducked her head at the compliment, “Then this is the dress. Thank you.” She walked back to the dressing room.

This left Emma and Regina alone again, it was awkward as fuck, having the ex in the same room as the present girlfriend. Emma knew that this would happen eventually but she didn’t expect it to be this tense.

“To answer your question, I would be happy to see you and I’sis both tonight. That’s if she is coming with you.” Emma finally answered the question but kept it diplomatic.

“I’sis will be there but she will only be staying for a little while. We are going to the stables tomorrow morning so she could ride Thunderbolt.” Regina mentioned as she tried to mask her disappointment at Emma’s answer.

Emma smiled, “That is awesome! I am sure she would love that. How are Thunderbolt and Shadow?”

Regina smiled, “They are quite well, thank you for asking. I think Thunderbolt would love to see you, though. Why don’t you and Lily come out with us tomorrow?”

Emma licked her lips she was not expecting this at all. She didn’t know how she would handle being around both Regina and Lily. This would be an accident waiting to happen on one hand she wanted to go for it, but the more cautious and realistic side was telling her, “no”. She would honestly have to think about it and talk to Lily.

“I will have to think about it and run it past Lily. I’ll let you know something later if that is okay.” Emma responded it wasn’t a rejection but it wasn’t an answer either.

Regina subtly bit her lip, “I will be looking for your answer later. Oh and tell Lily that she looked very beautiful in her dress.” She mentioned as she walked away.

“I will,” Emma said softly as she watched Regina walk away. She finally released the breath that she did not know she was holding. Seeing Regina just now knocked her for a loop, that was twice, in a week that she saw the woman. Emma would definitely be talking to Archie next week about this. Another thing that got her was the woman inviting her and Lily out to the stables with her and I’sis tomorrow morning. That was nice of her but Emma couldn’t help but be a little wary about the invitation. She didn’t want to be suspicious but given her and Regina’s history, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Lily exited out of the dressing room dress in hand and made her way toward Emma. Emma gave her a smile and took the dress from her and leading them towards the checkout. Before they got there Emma wondered if Lily had shoes to match the dress.

She looked at Lily, “Do you have shoes to go with the dress?” She asked.

Lily thought for a moment, “I have a pair of sandals that match the color of the dress. So no I don’t need shoes.” She replied.

Emma shrugged and they made their way to the counter. Lily started to fuss when Emma decided that she was going to pay for her dress. She couldn’t help but laugh as she had a sense of déjà vu when Regina had decided to buy Emma her phone. Regina wouldn’t let it go and Emma had relented letting the woman buy her phone. She stiffened at that memory and acquiesced to Lily’s wishes. Emma stepped back and allowed for Lily to pay for her own dress. The purchase was made and they made their way back home. Emma noticed that Lily was quiet which was considered out of character for her girlfriend. She had been chatting all day and seemed very happy, but now, she looked kind of sad.

Emma tapped Lily’s arm, “What’s wrong?”

Lily shrugged, “Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?” She signed back.

“I don’t know, you were happy a little while ago and now you are sad. Did I do something wrong? Does this have to do with the whole dress thing?” Emma signed she really hoped that she didn’t upset Lily by asking her to pay for her dress.

Lily finally answered, “Yes and no. Yes, because ever since we’ve come to Storybrooke, you’ve been paying for everything. I haven’t had a chance to do anything remotely nice for you. Maybe I want to take you out to dinner and pay for once. You don’t have to do everything for me, I feel like all I am doing is taking and not giving.”

Emma understood where her girlfriend was coming from, “I’m sorry okay. I didn’t know you felt that way. I do these things because you’re my girl and I like taking care of you. I’m sorry if I make you feel that way, it’s not my intention to do that.”

“Apology accepted, just don’t make me feel like this again. We are in a relationship together and I want it to be 50/50, not 80/20. You may be a spoiled princess, but I don’t want to be one, not now not ever.” Lily signed.

Emma couldn’t believe that Lily thought that about her. She wasn’t a spoiled princess at all, yes she has her grandparents giving her whatever she wants, but that does not equal spoiled. Her family loves her and they only want the best for her. Emma worked hard to get where she was as far as school and stuff is concerned. She made her own way in New York with her job and whatnot. Emma was not at all spoiled she was being taken care of because Leo and his family never took care of her.

“I am not a spoiled princess; my family is taking care of me right now. If you remember correctly my biological parents didn’t really take care of me. They had my grandmother for that, they threw money at me, to make whatever go away.” She looked over at her girlfriend, “That’s not all that is bothering you is it?” Emma asked.

Lily looked down and then looked at Emma, “I saw you talking to Regina earlier. What did she want?”

Emma did not want to do this now, “She saw me in the store and wanted to say ‘hi’. We had a small conversation.”

Emma could tell that Lily was jealous over seeing Regina there. Lily had mentioned to her that she is a little jealous of whatever relationship that she and Regina had in the past. Emma tried to reassure her that Regina is a non-issue. They haven’t even been around each other enough to really say anything to each other.

“What were you two talking about? You seemed as if I was interrupting something.” Lily tried again.

Emma sighed, “You weren’t interrupting anything. I asked Regina if she was coming to the party tonight because she did not RSVP. She said she and I’sis will be there and she asked if you and I would like to go with her and I’sis to the stable tomorrow morning?”

Lily looked skeptical, “She asked us to go to the stables tomorrow morning with her and I’sis? Why would she do that?” She asked.

“She was being nice, I don’t know. I told her that I would talk about it with you and I will let her know something tonight. I know you have reason to be suspicious and so do I but at least she is trying. You were the one who told me to give her a chance.” She replied before kissing Lily lightly on the forehead.

Lily blushed at the action, “I’m sorry for getting all insecure. You’ve never gone into detail about the exact nature of your relationship. From everything I’ve seen, it seems as if there is more. I just wish you would open up to me.”

Emma knew that she was keeping Lily in the dark about her relationship with Regina. She hasn’t told her because she didn’t want to see the look of disgust on Lily’s face. Regina is 12 years her senior and they were having an inappropriate relationship. That’s not something she wants to tell but she knew eventually that she would have to, she didn’t want it to get to back to her mother.

“I will tell you everything tomorrow. Tonight, I want to enjoy the party with you and introduce you to the rest of my friends and some of the town. Keep in mind that everyone knows you’re my girlfriend and at the end of the night, you go to bed with me.” She signed, hoping that this would reassure her girlfriend.

Lily beamed, “That’s right! Now let’s hurry up and get home before a search party is sent out on us. I want to at least have some time to have a little bit of fun before the party tonight.”

Emma’s cheeks felt like they were on fire as she remembered this morning before breakfast. They spent the morning getting lost in each other over and over again until they nearly passed out from exhaustion. It felt good to have that kind of release with the help of someone else and not just her hand or a toy. The things Lily could do with her tongue and her fingers were unbelievable. Emma’s underwear had grown wet just thinking about it, they needed to get home fast.

They made their way back to the house in record time, Emma was driving like a mad woman, but she made sure that she obeyed the law. The last thing she needed was a speeding ticket on her flawless driving record. They got out the car and made their way into the house, it was eerily quiet, no one seemed to be around.

“Mom? Dad?” Emma called out into the house.

Emma didn’t hear a response so she checked the kitchen, the living room, her mother’s office, the gym and finally the family room. The door was closed which was unusual because the door was always opened. Emma didn’t bother to knock and opened up the door and what she saw scarred her for life.

“Oh my God!” Emma heard her parents scream.

Emma closed her eyes, “Oh my God, my eyes, my eyes.” She quickly closed the door and ran up the stairs.

She closed her bedroom door taking a moment to catch her breath. Emma caught her parents doing the deed in the family room. She made a mental note to not sit on the floor in there again. Lily saw how distraught Emma was and led her to the bed she didn’t know what happened but the way Emma was breathing, it didn’t look good.

“What happened?” Lily asked.

“I…I saw my parents getting it on in the family room. They were naked and stuff.” She signed erratically.

Lily covered her mouth to keep from laughing before proceeding, “You have never caught your parents having sex?”

Emma shook her head frantically, “No! The only thing I caught them doing was kissing. I never thought they would have sex in the family room of all places. I’ve seen more of my dad than I have ever seen before. I will never be able to look at him the same way again.”

There was a knock at the door, “Emma is it alright if we come in and talk?” Kathryn’s voice came through the door.

Emma’s eyes went wide and signed to Lily that her parents were at the door. She asked her what to do. Lily told her to open the door and talk to her parents, the sooner they talked, the better. Emma calmed her nerves, “Yeah, the door is unlocked.” She called out.

The door opened and in walked her parents looking embarrassed about what had happened down stairs. Emma realized that it was probably just as traumatizing for them as it was for her. This conversation is going to be awkward as fuck.

“I’m gonna go so you can talk.” Lily signed and left the room.

Emma started, “Please don’t. I caught you in a private moment and I am okay with it really, we do not need to have a conversation about this.”

Fred chuckled, “We wanted to make sure that you were alright. We were not expecting you to be home so soon.”

“Yeah, and we haven’t had a moment alone and we wanted to reconnect while the house was empty. I’m sorry you had to walk in on that, it must have been traumatizing.” Kathryn apologized.

Emma covered her ears, “You are adults, we’re good, let’s not talk about this, ever. It happened and I am okay. I know all about the birds and the bees and where babies come from.” She removed her hands from her ears, “I need to bleach my eyes and my brain because I’ve seen more of you dad than ever before.”

Fred laughed, “Alright, kiddo. As long as you are okay and not weirded out about all of this.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna…I’m gonna take a shower and prepare for the party. I suggest you guys do the same, you smell like sex.” Emma stammered out.

Kathryn blushed at her daughter’s uncomfortableness, “You have jokes. I would watch it if I were you. If I remember correctly, you’re not as quiet as you think.” She winked at her daughter and left.

Emma turned as red as a tomato and covered her face with her hands. Her parents had heard her and Lily having sex. They know what they’ve been doing behind closed doors she didn’t think she was that loud. Emma was more embarrassed than before, she needed a shower and fast. She gathered up her things and went into the shower. Once Emma was safely tucked away in her bathroom, she allowed herself to think about her conversation with Regina. Emma was a little confused, Regina practically ignored her and avoided her, and now she is inviting her and Lily to the stables tomorrow with her and I’sis. Emma didn’t understand what the woman was trying to do. In some ways, Regina reminded Emma of the song by Katy Perry “Hot n Cold”. Emma took her shower and let the rest of the day fade away. Once she was showered and dressed she made her way into her room where she found Lily standing next to the bed looking at her dress.

Emma tapped her shoulder, “Are you okay? You’re staring at the dress?” She signed.

Lily looked at Emma, “Yeah, everything is fine, I was just thinking about how I should wear my hair. I don’t know if I want to wear it down or up.”

Emma placed a comforting hand on Lily’s arm before answering, “No matter how you wear your hair, you will look beautiful, no matter what. However, you wear your hair will go great with the dress. Don’t worry or freak out, everyone already loves you, you are going to wow them.” She leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

“You always know the right things to say, Emma. I’m going to get showered and dressed, I’ll see you downstairs in a little bit.” Lily signed.

Emma smiled, “Count on it.” She answered before leaving the room. She knew she had to go downstairs and face her parents again but this time, she was ready.

Emma made her way downstairs and made her way out to the backyard which had been transformed into a small oasis. There were tables that had sheer curtains around them, with little white twinkling lights woven in them. The pool had dozens of white tea light candles floating in the water. It looked like something out of a fairy tale if they were real.

“Looks beautiful, doesn’t it sweetheart?” Horatio’s voice brought Emma out of her reverie.

Emma smiled, “It really does, papa. I’m so glad you’re here, I miss New York, though, when can I go back?” She didn’t look at him.

Horatio sighed, “As soon as everything is sorted out with Mary Margaret and there is no danger to you or your mother. We miss having you there, sweetheart and we can’t wait until you and your mother can come back. Your cousins miss you too, especially Emilie. She say’s being you is exhausting.”

Emma smiled at her grandfather’s words, he missed her and wanted her to come back. He accepted her for who she was. He didn’t expect perfection or anything else from her, Horatio wanted her to be just Emma. Emma’s heart filled with love for her grandfather he was a better man than Leo ever was.

Emma laughed, “There is only one me, she just got lucky, that’s all. So what do you think of Storybrooke?”

“I like it, it’s quite small for my tastes, but I wouldn’t mind coming to visit. Granny’s food is great.” Horatio chuckled deeply.

Emma joined him, “Everyone love’s Granny’s. Her food is highly addictive.” Emma looked at her watch, “It’s time for people to start arriving. Time for me to play hostess with mom and dad.”

Horatio looked at Emma, “You look very lovely tonight, Emma. I’m sorry that I missed out on so much of your life.”

Emma beamed, “You’re making up for it now. If, you’ll excuse me, save me a dance later.” She requested.

“Always, my love, always.” He told her as he watched Emma walk away.

Emma entered the main part of the house and stood with her parents and greeted the guests as they arrived. It seemed like the whole town of Storybrooke was in attendance which was great, but Emma was looking for one person, well two people in particular.

Emma didn’t have to wait long because the people she was looking for came through the door. Emma’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw the outfit Regina was wearing. She had on a pair of black shorts, with a blood red top that seemed to match her lipstick. The outfit was finished off with a pair of black and red flats that tied the outfit together. Emma was in love with this look, she was delighted, to see Regina so relaxed. She said her hello’s to I’sis and Aurora and excused herself saying she needed to find Lily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Regina being all nice to Emma and Lily. Why is she being nice? I had to add a little comedy to this chapter, it was angsty. Emma walking in on her parents is always priceless, lol. She handled it well, though.
> 
> Let me know hat you think. Until next time, my pretties.


	42. Don't Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina talk....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a chapter! It's going to snow, I know! Don't get too excited because I don't know when I will be able to update again. Thank you again for your response to the story and leaving your kudos and comments. I've said it before and I will say it again, it means so fucking much to me.
> 
> This chapter has so much ANGST! I think this is the angstiest chapter in this story but then again, it should be expected. Anyways, on to the story...
> 
> ***Also, shout out to the lovely and beautiful NayannaRivergron1, for encouraging and backing me up with the whole psychological aspect of Emma and Lily's relationship. She is going to make a kickass psychologist.***

_Don't speak_  
_I know just what you're saying_  
_So please stop explaining_  
_Don't tell me cause it hurts~Don't Speak, No Doubt_

The party was in full swing and Emma found herself having a good time. The food was great and the drinks were flowing. Unfortunately for Emma and Lily, they had to stick to the non-alcoholic drinks, but Meg would allow Emma to have a couple of sips of her drink. All the adults seemed to be on one side, while all of the ones under the age of 21, were on one side with the children playing nearby. Emma, for the most part, had been trying to pay attention to her friends but kept finding herself subtly looking over in Regina’s direction. The woman in question was talking to her grandparents about something, maybe the town or politics or whatever adults talk about. Emma knew one thing for sure, though, she needed a little bit of time to herself, being around all these people were draining her energy.

“I’m gonna go somewhere quiet, I need to recharge for a moment,” Emma told her friends.

Lily put a comforting hand on Emma’s knee, she knew that Emma didn’t like being around people for long periods of time. Emma may have seemed like she was outgoing but she was an introvert through and through. Lily learned that when they were younger when Emma would disappear for days at a time because she was overwhelmed.

Tina looked at her cousin sympathetically, “Don’t stay gone too long, we are here to keep you entertained.”

Emma gave Tina the finger, “Fuck you, bitch.” She said playfully and dropped a kiss on Lily’s lips.

Belle snickered, “I can’t believe you kiss Lily and your parents with that mouth.” She teased.

“That mouth can work wonders.” Lily signed, causing Emma to cringe.

“I’m going to the tennis court; I’ll be back in a little bit. Stay out of trouble and don’t influence my girlfriend too much.” She told them before she started walking towards the tennis court.

Emma made her way to the tennis court unaware that she was being watched. She entered and sat on one of the chairs. Emma was happy that it was on the side and not in anyone’s direct line of sight. The last thing she needed was her parent’s or her grandparents to come over and ask if anything was wrong. The solitude was a blessing it allowed her to get her thoughts together and just be. Her thoughts wandered to Regina and how she went out of her way to avoid her when she was with Lily or how the woman looked at her while she was with Lily. It was more than a little confusing for her, and frankly, it was making her a little more than nervous. Regina wasn’t saying anything to her tonight, how would she be able to go to the stables with her and I’sis tomorrow, if they never exchanged a word. This did not make sense to her but at least she did extend the offer to her and Lily, that should mean something.

“Taking a break from the party?” The all too familiar voice asked her.

Emma didn’t bother to look at the woman, “Yeah, it’s exhausting. I came over here to recharge my batteries.”

Regina pointed to the other chair, “Do you mind if I sit with you?” She asked.

Emma shrugged, “Sure, why not? What brings you over here? I thought you would still be with my parents and grandparents.”

This moment gave Emma a sense of déjà vu when she talked to Regina for the first time. The sun was setting and instead of the tennis court, it was the swimming pool. There is still a slight breeze but luckily, this time, around, Emma has her hair up, with no strands hanging down.

Regina chuckled, “I love your parents and your grandparents but like you I needed a moment alone.”

Emma sighed, “So you came over here to be alone, but yet, you are sitting next to me. Doesn’t that negate the fact of you being alone?” She asked.

“Fair point, but I came over here to see if we could at least talk. Every time I want to talk to you, you’re either with your friends, your mother or Lily.” Regina said Lily’s name with a hint of jealousy.

Emma knew Regina had a point she was always with someone. It was partly because she liked the company and other times it was to keep Regina from talking to her. Emma didn’t want to hear false platitudes or generic apologies; it was going to take more than that. Regina should be happy that Emma is even allowing her in her personal space.

“Well, I have been absent from Storybrooke for a year and haven’t seen my friends. Of course, I am going to have them around me. Lily is with me because she is visiting Storybrooke.” Emma didn’t mention the part about Lily being her girlfriend, it was none of Regina’s business.

Regina clapped her hands on her thighs, “Right. I know you don’t want to hear any of my apologies. I think we are beyond that part right now but I will say I am sorry for the way things ended with us. I know what I did was wrong and I have been paying for my mistakes ever since.” She started out.

Emma didn’t say anything in response she only crossed her arms. This is what she was trying to avoid the entire time. Regina was right she didn’t want to hear her apologies but it did make her happy that Regina had been paying for her mistakes. She was curious about how she was paying for her mistakes.

“How are you paying for your mistakes? As far as I see the only thing you’re paying for is not having me in your life.” Emma replied.

Regina turned to look at Emma, “That’s the biggest mistake I am paying for. I see you every day and I think back on the times we used to spend together. In my office, at the stables, at my house.” She trailed off, “I miss you Emma and each day that you were gone, my days were unbearable.”

Emma finally looked at her and what she saw scared her. She saw the honesty and the intensity in her eyes and not once while they were talking did her lie detector go off. Then again just because it wasn’t going off didn’t mean that Regina wasn’t lying or could be lying. Emma steeled her resolve she was not about to cave in.

Emma scoffed, “I’m sure. It's not my problem because you lied the whole entire time, so please, don't expect me to feel any remorse for you. Anyways, you probably fucked your way through half of Storybrooke or maybe even Aurora. Nannies are your thing, right? Or maybe underage school girls are more up your ally.”

Emma watched as Regina recoiled and cheered inwardly direct hit. She didn’t care in that moment for some reason she was out for blood. It felt good to say those things to Regina, Emma wanted her to hurt as much as she hurt her.

“That was uncalled for, Emma. I’m trying, to be honest with you and you are throwing it back in my face. If I remember correctly it wasn’t just me, it was you too, you wanted us as much as I did. And for your information, I did not fuck my way through Storybrooke as you so crassly put it. I did not sleep with Aurora and you were the only underage school girl I was ever interested in.” Regina shot back.

Emma shrugged, “Oh my bad, redheads aren’t your thing. I’m pretty sure if Aurora had blonde hair and green or blue eyes, you would be all over her. I mean isn’t that why you slept with Tina?”

Emma was genuinely shocked and surprised by everything that was coming out of her mouth. Then again she really shouldn’t be since she’s been holding a lot of things in. She knew that I wouldn’t help the situation with Regina but she was upset and when she is upset she lashes out.

Regina frowned, “I’m not about to get into this with you right now, Emma. You think being here with you is easy, well it’s not! It hurts so damn much to see you and not be able to be around you, to talk to you, to t-touch you.” Her voice broke, “It’s hell, Emma! Sometimes I wish you never came back to Storybrooke. I thought time away in New York would have caused you to grow up but I still see that you are the same child I met a year ago.”

Emma wanted to cry, “I’m a child?! I have never been a child and if you’ve been through the shit I’ve been through then you would understand. Apparently, you don’t and I’m sorry if telling you the truth hurts. But like they say, the truth always hurts. You can’t try to come back into my life and act like we’re long lost, friends. I can’t do this with you right now.” She got up, “I wanted to go to the stables with you and I’sis tomorrow, but now, I don’t want to be around you.” She ran off leaving Regina alone.

Emma ran past her parents and into the house where she collapsed on the couch in a fit of tears. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her and she couldn’t breathe. The only thing she could register was her mother’s voice telling her to breathe.

“Listen to the sound of my voice, Emma. Breathe with me, listen to my breath, come on baby girl you can do it.” Kathryn tried to help her daughter.

“I…I can’t, I can’t it hurts too much!” Emma cried hysterically as she tried to follow her mother’s breathing.

Kathryn continued helping her daughter, “What hurts too much? What are you talking about, Emma?”

Emma tried again, “Everything, being back here, seeing Regina. Everything, it hurts. Please make it go away mama, please.” She hung onto Kathryn as if she was a lifeline.

Kathryn continued holding Emma and trying to calm her down. She didn’t know what happened that lead up to her daughter acting like this. Emma had been fine for most of the day and she was happy to see everyone. Kathryn felt guilty for having the party when Emma specifically said she didn’t feel comfortable. This was her fault and inviting Regina had been a mistake as well, Emma wasn’t ready, but yet she made it happen. Hearing her daughter so broken broke her heart.

“I am so sorry, baby. I didn’t know that you would feel this way. I should have listened to you; this is all my fault.” She continued kissing Emma’s head.

“It’s…It’s not your fault mom.” Emma said between sobs.

“Oh baby girl but it is, I should have listened to you when you had your objections. I ignored your feelings. I am so sorry can you forgive me?” Kathryn asked her daughter.

By now they were joined by Fred and Archie. Meg and Horatio continued to play host and hostess while the small family had a moment alone. The last thing Horatio wanted was to have them being the talk of Storybrooke. They already suffered enough in New York, they didn’t need to suffer here.

“Is she okay?” Fred asked his wife.

Kathryn shook her head, “Does it look like she is okay?” She asked.

Fred flinched at his wife’s response, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do right now.”

“Go away, I am trying to comfort our daughter. This does not concern you.” She told him.

“Actually it does, it concerns all three of you,” Archie spoke up.

Emma had calmed down a little bit, “What do you mean? This is my problem, not theirs.”

Archie sat down across from the family, “It’s their problem because it involves you. They’re your parents and whatever happens to you affects them. I’m not going to go into a full blown session with the three of you because now is not the time. If you would allow me to and if it’s okay with you, Emma. I would like to talk to you one on one. Is that okay with you?” He asked.

Emma looked at her parents then at Archie, “That’s fine.”

Kathryn looked at her daughter, “Are you sure? You don’t have to do this tonight.” She wanted to be sure.

“I’m sure, I don’t think it can wait. I’ll be okay, go back to the party and apologize to each other. I don’t like it when you fight.” She told both her parents.

Kathryn and Fred both looked ashamed for their actions and words. Kathryn apologized as did her husband. Emma apologized as well for ruining their party, but they brushed it off and told her it was okay. They got up and left leaving Emma and Archie alone in the living room.

“Why don’t we go talk somewhere more private. Where is your parent’s office?” Archie asked.

Emma got up from the chair, “Follow me, I will take you there.” She led Archie to the office.

He waited for Emma to enter first before entering after her and closing the door. Emma flopped down on the couch as Archie sat in the desk chair. The silence in the office was deafening they could actually hear the clock ticking on the wall.

“Emma, do you want to tell me what happened tonight?” Archie started.

Emma sighed, “I saw Regina.”

“Oh, what happened?” He asked.

Emma started playing with the hem of her shirt, “We tried to talk but it turned heated pretty quick.”

Archie nodded his head, “What do you mean got heated pretty quick? Did you two get into an argument?”

“It was more than argument it was pretty much a shouting match. I said some hurtful things to her and she said some hurtful things back to me. The words that hurt the most was she told me that she wished that I never came back to Storybrooke and that I was still the child she met a year ago.” Emma explained.

Archie understood, “Why did those words hurt, Emma?”

Emma sniffed, “Because it made me feel like, I wasn’t wanted. As if my being here was some great big burden. She said she missed me and being away from me made it unbearable, but yet she said that to me.”

Archie handed her a Kleenex, “Something probably triggered that response, Emma. I’m not saying you should excuse what she said but put yourself in her shoes for a moment. She was probably trying to talk to you have a moment of vulnerability and things were said that probably made her put her walls up again. She was trying to protect herself and like you when she is trying to be vulnerable or open and the desired effect does not happen, she lashes out like you do. Do you understand what I am saying?” He asked.

Emma used the tissue to wipe her nose, “I understand what you’re saying but it still doesn’t make it hurt less.”

“Don’t you think you hurt Regina when you said the things that you said?” Archie probed a little bit.

Emma knew that she hurt Regina that is what she was trying to go for. She wanted to make Regina feel everything that she made her feel with her lied and her betrayal. Emma wanted the woman to pay for what she did.

Emma sniffed again, “I know I hurt her. It’s what I wanted. I wanted her to feel the pain that she put me through. Is that so wrong?”

Archie cleared his throat, “Two wrongs do not make a right, Emma. She hurt you, yes, but that does not mean hurt her back. I understand your reasoning but it does not make it right. Do you feel better now that you’ve hurt her?”

“I felt good for a little while but now I felt guilty,” Emma answered honestly.

“Guilt is good Emma because it shows that you still care. We were going to touch on this on Monday but I think we should now. You mentioned that you still loved, Regina correct?” Archie asked.

“I did. I wasn’t supposed to say that out loud, but yes I am.” She answered honestly again. Emma had no reason to lie anymore.

Archie looked at her, “Are you sure that you didn’t hurt her because you still love her?”

Emma frowned, “I don’t think so but then again I don’t know. I shouldn’t feel that way about her because I am with Lily. I love Lily, I really do and I know she loves me too.”

Archie knew they were getting somewhere, “Let’s talk about your relationship with Lily for a moment. You’ve been friends since you were little kids correct?”

Emma nodded, “That’s correct.”

“You two explored your feelings for each other as well, correct?” He asked again.

Emma didn’t know where this line of questioning was going. She didn’t understand why he was asking about Lily. Lily wasn’t the problem, Regina and the way she feels is a problem. She had put all of her feelings for Regina in a little box and locked it deep inside.

“We did, it was the happiest time in my life.” Emma smiled as she thought back on the time they had spent together.

“After things ended with Lily did you have another relationship after that?” Archie asked.

Emma shook her head, “No, I didn’t. I lived in a repressed household, remember?”

Emma never explored another relationship after Lily. Her biological parents had forced her to date boys that they deemed acceptable. Emma never had a chance to explore any other same-sex relationships.

“What does this have to do with anything?” Emma asked.

Archie moved forward in his chair, “It says a lot about your relationship with Regina. If you haven’t noticed Regina looks like an adult version of Lily and Lily looks like a young version of Regina. Regina reminded you of Lily and the ‘forbidden’ love that you two had. Regina being older than you made it forbidden because she couldn’t return your feelings.”

Emma laughed but covered it with a cough if he only knew, “Okay, what does that have to do with how I feel for Lily.”

“We are getting to that. You found Lily again and your feelings for her resurfaced, your love is no longer forbidden, you can be with her freely. Lily looks like Regina, since you can’t be with Regina, you are with Lily.” He explained.

Emma looked confused, “So what you’re saying is. I am with Lily because I can’t be with Regina. And since I still have feelings for, Regina I am lashing out at her because I want to be with her.”

Archie chuckled, “Something like that. Obviously, we will have to get more into that when we see each other on Monday. I have a suggestion why don’t you invite Regina to one of our sessions. That way you can hear what she has to say and she can hear what you have to say on neutral ground.”

Emma panicked, “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Why not Emma? Is there something you’re not telling me?” Archie asked concerned.

“No, but I don’t think I want to hear what she has to say. I don’t think you want to hear what she has to say.” She lied.

Archie was not buying her excuse but he was going to let it go for now, “I understand, Emma. Remember what I told you? That everything we talk about stays between us?” he tried again.

Emma nodded she remembered what he said, but she also thought about what her father had said. When she was being lectured about drinking while she was with Killian and Ruby. She thought about what Regina had told her as well. She would have a lot to lose if anyone found out about them. Emma didn’t want anything to happen to Regina because of her.

“I can’t tell you, Archie. I’m sorry, she will have a lot to lose if I say anything.” Emma replied softly.

Archie tried again, “We don’t have to talk about whatever relationship you had with Regina. You can use that time to listen to her about explain and talk about why she lied and betrayed you. I know you mentioned it’s because of Mary Margaret, but maybe it could something else. It’s your decision, Emma, your choice. Whatever decision you make, I will support it.”

Emma gave him a small smile, “Thank you, Archie. I have to think about it and I’ll let you know on Monday.”

“Alright then, Emma. Should we get back to the party?” Archie asked.

Emma smiled, “I think we should. I don’t want to worry everybody, especially, my grandparents.”

Archie chuckled, “They love you very much, you know?”

“I know. I love them very much too.” Emma replied.

They had left the office with Emma feeling a little bit better after their talk. She knew that eventually, she would have to talk to Regina again. Maybe Archie was right, they may need to have a session together, just to talk. It was pretty pointless talking on their own considering what happened between the two of them. Emma went to talk to her grandparents and her parents to let them know that she was okay. Kathryn informed her that Regina, I’sis, and Aurora had left for the evening. This made Emma happy and a little sad at the same time but she pushed it away. She made her way over to the table where her friends were in deep conversation.

“Hey, Emma. Where did you disappear to?” Lily signed.

Emma smiled, “I needed some time to myself, to recharge my batteries and clear my head.” She signed back.

Tina sent a curious glance in Emma’s direction but didn’t say anything. She had a feeling that it had more to do with clearing her head. She had watched as Regina and Emma argued and then Emma storming off. She had to play distractor while all of this was going on so Belle and Lily wouldn’t be alarmed. Emma sent a silent thank you to her cousin and concentrated on Lily and Belle. She wanted to forget about Regina and her session with Archie, she could deal with all of that on Monday, right now Emma wanted to enjoy the time with her family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I warned you but it was needed. There is no right because they were both in the wrong, this is what happens when you put two emotionally charged people in an area. It will get better, trust me.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Until next time my pretties!!


	43. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina finally talk with the help of Archie of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a chapter! I am supposed to be working on edits for a paper and needed a break, so...I decided to do a thing. 
> 
> Thank you again to everyone for your comments and reviews, I love you all so fucking much! I don't get paid for this and I do this of my own free will and hearing what you have to say makes it so worth it.
> 
> Here is a little Trivia for you: All of the chapters have been influenced by songs. I haven't posted the lyrics to which songs until recently.

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_Believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together_  
_Whatever it takes~ Whatever It Takes~Lifehouse_

The weekend had come and gone and it was back to the regular routine. Kathryn would tend to things around the house, Emma and Lily would lounge around the pool or go visit with Ruby and Belle until it was time for Emma’s appointment with Archie. Emma finally told Lily about her relationship with Regina. Lily was understanding about their relationship as Lily mentioned that she had an affair with one of her teachers. It didn’t end as badly as Emma and Regina’s relationship had, but it had run its course. Emma felt better for the most part having come clean to Lily but she made sure that Lily wouldn’t mention anything to her mother. The last thing she wanted to do was cause more problems for her mom. Her dad had gone back to New York, with her grandparents. He had to oversee a few cases and finalize the paperwork on Mary Margaret to be housed at _The Manhattan Psychiatric Center_ , indefinitely. There was a restraining order put into place as well. Mary Margaret was not to have any contact with Emma and Kathryn either by phone, mail or otherwise. This was a relief for everyone involved things could go back to normal. David, for his part, had sole custody of her little brother Neal and he is currently working at an animal shelter. David had tried to reach out to Emma, but she declined, the wounds were too fresh, and she didn’t quite forgive him yet.

Emma and Lily were walking towards Archie’s office, Kathryn had volunteered to take her, but Emma declined, saying that she and Lily would rather walk. His office wasn’t too far from their house anyways, the fresh air and exercise would do them some good. After Saturday’s blow up, Emma had not seen nor heard from Regina or anyone for that matter, to be honest, she was quite happy about it.

“Thank you for walking with me, Lily. I’m glad you decided to come with instead of my mother.” Emma signed.

Lily smiled, “I figured you needed a break from your mom. She’s pretty intense right now, it’s kind of scary, in a good way of course. Are you ready for today’s session?”

Emma shrugged, “As ready as I can be. We’ll be discussing Regina and our relationship, the joy.” She signed back.

To be honest, Emma was not looking forward to having this conversation she had wanted to forget everything, but she also knew that getting this out in the open would make it easier to move on. She didn’t want to talk to Archie about how intimate their relationship was if there was a way to gloss over that she would. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Archie about the private nature of their relationship.

“Remember what I told you, be honest, and don’t hold anything back. Don’t go into details about the sexual nature of your relationship but tell him the truth. The sooner you get this out in the open the better. Take him up on his suggestion and have Regina come to your session so you two could at least talk, without all the hostility.” Lily told her girlfriend she saw firsthand how her encounter with Regina affected Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes she knew her girlfriend was right but she wasn’t going to tell her that, “I’ll take it into consideration. Well, this is me. What are you going to do while I am in therapy?”

“I am going to spend some time with Quinn and then go home and call my parents. They are missing me and I am missing them.” Lily answered she did miss her parents, she hasn’t talked to them in a week.

Emma pushed a stray lock of hair behind Lily’s ear, “Alright, have fun with Quinn. You know, if you are missing your parents, maybe you can visit them before we go back to New York.”

Lily signed, “I know. I was thinking about it actually but we will talk about that later. Now, quit stalling and go see Dr. Hopper. He is waiting for you.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Emma walked into the familiar building and made her way up the stairs. The butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach for the first time it felt like she was going to be sick. Emma took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves and knocked on the door. The door opened and there sitting on the couch was none other than Regina Mills. Emma’s stomach sank why would Archie do this to her.

“I’m sorry, Emma, our session went a little longer than usual. Regina was just leaving.” Archie hurry up and explained.

Emma gave an uneasy smile, “It’s my fault, I’m early. I can wait outside until you are finished.”

Regina stood up, “That won’t be necessary, Emma. I was just leaving; Dr. Hopper is all yours.” She made her way towards the door.

Emma looked at Archie who looked at her and made a gesture for her to speak to ask Regina to stay for her session.

“Regina, wait. I want you to stay for my session, I think it’s time that we talked.” Emma nearly choked on her words.

Regina stopped dead in her tracks, “Now you want to talk? I’ve been trying to talk to you since we’ve been back. Why do you want to talk now?”

Emma felt slighted, “Wow, I thought this would be a good idea, but I guess you were wrong, Archie.”

Emma did not expect a reaction like this she thought that Regina would at least be on board with it. She didn’t understand how Regina could be so upset with her when it was she who betrayed her. Emma was innocent in this shit between Mary Margaret and Regina.

“Regina. This is a huge step for Emma. Your lashing out at her isn’t going to help Emma or you. Now, you can stay and talk with Emma like an adult or you can leave the choice is yours.” Archie told her.

Emma looked between Regina and Archie she could see the different emotions playing on the woman’s face. Regina was a cross between scared and relieved and a little something else in there. Regina could hide her emotions well with other’s but with Emma, she just knew.

There was a pregnant pause before she answered, “I am sorry for lashing out at you, Emma. I think we should talk. And if being with Dr. Hopper is a way for us to talk then I am all for it.” She turned and walked back to the couch.

Emma sighed and closed the door before making her way to the couch and sat on the opposite end making sure there was a lot of space between her and Regina. Emma was thankful that Archie was there to act as a buffer, she wouldn’t be able to handle this on her own.

Archie cleared his throat, “Alright, before we begin. This is Emma’s session and I had asked her to have you come in so you can talk. She didn’t give me an answer but, you being here gave her the opportunity to do so. I expect you both to listen to the other as they speak without any interruptions. Is that clear?”

“Yes.” Both Emma and Regina answered.

“Great. Now, Emma, we touched a little bit on your relationship with Regina on Friday in our session. You mentioned how you felt betrayed by her omissions and untruths. Would you care to elaborate on that?” Archie asked.

Emma felt a little distressed she didn’t want to be put on the spot like that. Pongo laid his head in her lap as if he was sensing her discomfort. Emma started petting him absentmindedly as she tried to get her thoughts together. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought it was going to be.

“Regina was the first adult outside of my mom and dad to really take an interest in me. She came over at my parent’s party to talk to me, it made me feel special. When you grow up where the adults ignored you, except for when you did something wrong, you crave the attention. Fast forward a tentative friendship was built. I absolutely loved her daughter and me volunteering at her school was the best time. Regina and I spent a lot of time together, I think I was with her more than I was with my own parents. When I found out the truth I was angry, upset but mostly heart broken. How could someone that I loved and trusted so much, hurt me as bad as she had? I hated her for it and I never hated anyone before, except for Leo and Mary Margaret…oh and David too. To be honest, I wanted karma to bite her in the ass, so she could hurt as much as I’ve been hurt.” She said honestly.

Regina’s stomach dropped as she listened to Emma talk. The young woman went from being wistful about the relationship, to down right, venomous. She didn’t realize that Emma felt so deeply.

“That’s a good start, Emma. Now tell me about what happened between the two of you, that lead to the absolution of your relationship.” Archie asked, trying to get Emma to open up some more.

Emma worried her lip between her teeth, “I had helped Regina at the stables as part of my punishment for going out and getting drunk. It was an alternative to going to jail, she and my parents, came up with that. Anyways, we went back to her house to clean up and I went into her office to use the computer. I wanted to do a little research about Danielle and that is when I came up with all the information about her, Leo and Mary Margaret. I-I got up and knocked a folder off of her desk and I found a picture of 13-year-old me. I was curious as to why she had a picture of me. She claimed that she didn’t know who I was until, I came to Storybrooke, but that was a lie.” Emma trailed off.

Archie continued looking at Emma, “What prompted you to look up any information on Danielle? Why didn’t you ask, Regina?”

“I had asked about her and Regina told me some things but she didn’t tell me the whole the truth. My personal lie detector pinged whenever she said anything. At this point, I was tired of everyone lying to me. So I did a little detective work and I found out everything I needed to know.” Emma answered her heart was pounding in her chest.

Archie turned to Regina, “Regina, why didn’t you tell Emma that you knew who she was when you got to know her?”

Regina rubbed her sweaty palms on her thighs, “It never came up. I didn’t know how to bring it up to her. Emma was already mad at the world; I didn’t want to add to her anger. She was dealing with a lot and there never seemed to be a right time.”

Emma scoffed but didn’t say anything. Archie looked over at her, “Remember what I said, Emma.”

“I’m sorry.” She replied sullenly.

“Let’s continue, shall we. Regina, you knew who Emma was when you first met her. Was there a particular reason why you took such an interest in her?” He asked even though he knew the answer. Archie wanted to hear it from her.

Regina licked her lips, “I knew that she would be the key to getting to Mary Margaret and Leo. I wanted to use her to get back at them for killing Danielle and covering up her murder. As I got to know Emma, revenge wasn’t on my mind as much. Especially after Leo tried to push her off on me.”

Archie looked at Emma and then Regina, “What do you mean by pushing her off on you?”

Regina glanced at Emma then at her hands, “He wanted to give me Emma to do whatever I wanted with her. As a way to protect my mother and punish his daughter and Emma.”

Emma, for the most part, was stoic as she listened to Regina open up about Leo and how she felt about her. She didn’t feel any better but at least hearing the woman be truthful started to help.

Archie looked over at Emma, “Emma? Having heard Regina say that…how does that make you feel?”

Emma knew the question was coming but the words were not coming out of her mouth. She tried to answer, “I don’t know how I feel. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Emma.” He reassured her, “Back to you, Regina. You mentioned that revenge wasn’t your soul driving force behind your relationship with Emma. Would you care to elaborate on that?”

Regina sighed, “As I said, I still wanted revenge but it wasn’t my sole reason for getting close to Emma. Emma is a very beautiful and bright young woman she made me feel young again. Whether she chooses to believe it or not, she brought joy back into my life as well as I’sis. I haven’t experienced that since Danielle.”

“Once you started feeling those things in regards to Emma. Don’t you think it would have been a good time to tell Emma?” Archie probed.

“It should have been but I was scared that she would see me as some type of monster. That she was a pawn in my game of war.” Regina answered honestly.

“I would have been pissed off at you, Regina. I would have probably gotten over it, eventually, but that still doesn’t make it better that you lied to me for three months. I spent so much time with you. You knew me better than anyone else. I freaking loved you, Regina and you said you loved me too. I believed you, I believed in you” The _‘and us’_ was silent.

Regina shifted so that she was facing Emma, “I loved you too, Emma and it hurt me so much to lie to you. To betray you like I did. I wanted to tell you so many times but I couldn’t. I was being selfish because I did not want to destroy what we had.”

Emma continued playing with Pongo, “You should have told me anyways even if it hurt. I had to find out by doing research and finding the picture of me. I was a child, Regina a fucking child who got caught in the crossfire because you hated Mary Margaret so much. You made me feel like I was a chess piece the piece that you were going to use to get to her. What would you have done then? Would you discard me once you got what you wanted? Was your need for revenge more important than your love for me?”

Regina was not expecting this, “I am sorry, Emma. I don’t know how many times I will have to apologize, to make you understand how sorry I am. I was so blinded by my need for revenge, that I didn’t realize until later, that you were the one who was going to get hurt. It was wrong of me to get to know you under false pretenses. I wouldn’t have discarded you, Emma. I would have kept you, unlike the others. I felt so disgusted with myself because I felt like I was taking advantage of you. If I could go back and do it all over again, I would. I would have given up my need for revenge because I love you that much.” She explained.

Emma was trying to process everything Regina was saying. Regina felt bad for using her and felt as if she was taking advantage of her. That little confession made Emma feel a little better, it meant that Regina did care for her enough. That still didn’t make what she did right but hearing the older woman own up to it, meant the world to her.

Archie looked between the two women and he realized that there was something else playing out between the two of them. It wasn’t solely about Emma’s anger and resentment towards Regina about her lies, it was something different. Somehow their relationship ran a little deeper than what he and Emma had touched on.

Emma cleared her throat, “Sorry becomes ineffective after saying it for so long. You say you felt disgusted and like you were taking advantage, then why did you keep doing it? Why did you feel the need to continue lying? You eventually told the truth, yes, but it still didn’t make me feel any better.”

Regina ran her fingers through dark brown locks, “I fell in love with you, Emma. It scared me because you were 16-years-old, still a child. Yes, you’ve been through more than any child should have, but you were a child nonetheless. It was easier to lie to you then tell the truth. If I would have told the truth would you honestly look at me the same? Would you want to be w-around me if you would have known?”

To Emma that was the $64-million-dollar question, “Honestly, I don’t know. I would be angry yes and I would probably hate you but I would have eventually forgiven you. Hell, I may have even helped, but that is neither here nor there. Was I replacement for Danielle?”

“You were never a replacement for, Danielle. I loved Danielle with every fiber of my being but you, you were different. You are unique, special even. Mary Margaret took Danielle away from me, but in a weird way she gave me you.” Regina told her. She didn’t care that Archie was in the room.

Emma exhaled heavily, “You keep blaming Mary Margaret for the death of Danielle when we know that your mother killed her. Why is it so easy to blame Mary Margaret but not your mother? Mary Margaret was a fucking child! Your mother probably manipulated her the way you’ve manipulated everyone else, including me.” She did not want to deal with Regina’s confession.

Regina felt slighted, “I loved my mother okay! It was easier to blame Mary Margaret because she was the one who told. She was my friend, I cared for her, I loved her and she hurt me. So yes it was easier to blame her instead of my mother. My mother would have never known if it wasn’t for her. I know my mother is responsible and I blame her just as much but I couldn’t go up against my own mother. Not at the time anyways, she would have done everything in her power, to make my life miserable.”

Archie looked at Emma, “Emma why did you change the subject when Regina confessed to you about Danielle and how she felt about you?” He knew that Emma was avoiding Regina’s confession.

Emma looked at Archie, “Seriously?! I can’t deal with it, okay? It’s hard to listen to her say how much she loved me and how I wasn’t a replacement for Danielle. She lied to me for so long it’s hard to believe what she is saying. What else do you want me to say?”

Regina had enough, “You can’t keep punishing me, Emma. I lied to you, I betrayed you. I do not deny that because I did and I have to live with myself every day. I am being open with you and honest right here, right now. I know it’s going to take a lot for you to believe me, but Emma, I never meant to hurt you. You’re not the only one hurting in this whole situation. I am hurting and I’sis is hurting as well, more so than I am.” She implored she didn’t care what happened between the two of them. Regina didn’t want Emma hating her anymore.

Emma couldn’t ignore the genuine hurt and sadness in Regina’s voice at her confession. She’s been thinking so much about herself that she didn’t realize that someone else was hurting as well. That made Emma feel a little guilty but she felt justified in her actions and her behavior.

“Low blow, Regina, bringing I’sis into this. She isn’t the one who lied to me she isn’t the one who betrayed me. If anyone is hurting her, it’s you. If it wasn’t for your actions, then she wouldn’t be hurting right now. Your actions and your choices were your own, not mine but yours. I’sis is collateral damage just like I am. You talk about how you’re hurt, please enlighten me as to how you are hurt? You have your job, you have your house, you have your daughter so tell me again how you’re hurt?” Emma asked again.

“I already told you, Emma. I am hurt because I don’t have you! I have to watch you be happy with Lily every time you turn around. I’sis comes home and tells me how much fun she had with the two of you. I have to hear about how cool Lily is and how she loves spending the time with you and Lily. It hurts because once upon a time (no pun intended) that was you and I with I’sis. I am jealous of the fact that she can be with you and I can’t.” Regina covered her face with her hands. She didn’t want to see the judgment on Archie’s face and the disappointment on Emma’s.

Archie stepped in again, “While we are making great progress. I do have to ask a question, I know it’s going to be uncomfortable, but I have to ask this.”

Emma looked at the man, “What is the question?” She asked already knowing what it would be.

Archie coughed, “At any point in your relationship was there any sexual relations between the two of you?”

“No.” Regina and Emma answered together.

Regina wrung her hands together, “I had strong feelings for, Emma, but I didn’t act on them and neither did she.”

Archie looked at Emma, “Is that true, Emma? That you two didn’t do anything sexual?”

Emma didn’t look over at Regina, “No, nothing sexual happened between us.” She answered.

Archie looked satisfied, “Did Kathryn know of your relationship with each other?”

Emma shrugged, “She was aware that I had a crush on her if that counts.”

“Kathryn didn’t know but I believe that she had an idea,” Regina answered it wasn’t exactly a lie.

Emma wasn’t surprised at their ability to lie about their relationship. Emma understood why Archie asked but it was still uncomfortable, to say the least. She hated lying but she knew that if she told the truth, regardless, Regina would have gotten in trouble. Emma didn’t want Regina to get in trouble or lose I’sis, she would never forgive herself.

Archie looked back at Emma, “How does it make you feel to hear, Regina be so open about your relationship with, Lily?”

Emma massaged her temples, “I don’t know how it makes me feel. It’s a lot to take in right now.” She addressed Regina, “I am sorry if seeing me with Lily hurts you but I can’t apologize for being with her. She’s my first love, and my best friend, Lily is what I need right now. I do forgive you for what you’ve done, it will take some time for me to forget. I still love you, I won’t deny that, but what do you want from me?”

Regina shook her head, “What I want is whatever you’re willing to give. If you want to forget about everything, then I will accept that. If you want to be friends, then I will accept that as well.” She replied, but what she really wanted to say was, “ _What I want, you can’t give me.”_ She looked at Emma again, “I will keep fighting for you if it’s the last thing I do. I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

Emma could hear the underlying meaning of Regina’s words. She wasn’t just talking about friendship, she was talking about her. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering tenfold thinking about the woman’s words. Regina was willing to do anything to get back in Emma’s good graces. If that was what Regina wanted, then she was going to make her work for it. Emma wanted to see how serious Regina was.

Emma brushed her hair behind her ear, “Good luck with that. Actions speak louder than words.” She said in a challenging way.

Regina heard the challenge, loud and clear, “I don’t need luck. Is there anything else you need from me, Dr. Hopper?”

Archie shook his head, “No, Regina. You are no longer needed. We had a good session today and I hope that everything will work out for you in the end.” He looked at Emma, “Is there anything else you need to say to, Regina?” He questioned.

Emma smiled, “Nope, I’m good here.”

“Thank you for coming, Regina. I’ll see you next week.” Archie told the older woman.

Regina smiled, “Yes, next week. Good bye, Dr. Hopper and Emma.” She got up and left the room closing the door behind her.

Emma finally sighed, “Well, that went as good as could be expected.”

“Do you still not believe her, Emma?” Archie asked.

Emma shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. I want to believe her, I really do, but it’s hard. I have to see her actions. It did feel good to put everything on the table like that.”

Archie smiled, “Do you think that you could eventually move on and mend the bond that was between you two?”

Emma started playing with Pongo’s ears, “I honestly don’t know but I would like to try.”

The grandfather clock chimed the hour signaling that their session was up for the day. Emma felt lighter than she had since Friday. She felt as if she could move forward with her life and stop living in the past. There was a small part of Emma that felt conflicted though she loved and wanted to be with Lily but she loved Regina and in some way wanted to be with her too. Having seen Regina be so open with her made long buried feelings rise to the surface again. She had to do some heavy thinking about Lily and Regina both.

“That sounds like a good idea, Emma. I would like to see you again for another session, to touch base and see how you’re doing.” Archie told her.

Emma got up, “I will see you same time next week.” She rubbed Pongo’s head, “See you later, Pongo.”

Emma left the building and she was greeted by her mother and Regina talking. There was a little bit of tension there but Emma couldn’t really tell how much it was. Her mother seemed to be interested in whatever Regina had to say. Emma approached the two women and cleared her throat.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” She asked.

Her mother smiled, “No, you’re not interrupting at all. Regina and I were discussing some things. Did you have a good session?”

Regina took this as her queue to leave, “I’m going to leave you two to it. Kathryn, I will see you later, so we can finish our conversation. Emma, it was good seeing you.”

Emma smiled, “You too Regina.” She turned to her mother, “What was that about?”

Her mother rolled her eyes, “Always with the twenty questions. You didn’t answer mine by the way.”

They got in the car, “I’ll answer yours when you answer mine.”

Kathryn sighed, “I saw Regina walking as I was parking the car. I wanted to talk to her and that was it.”

Emma knew it was unfair to question her mother, “I’m sorry mom. I’m still a little uneasy when it comes to Regina. To answer your question, the session went well, we touched on a lot. Archie says he wants to see me for a couple more sessions to touch base.”

Kathryn brushed Emma’s locks out of her face, “I’m glad. I also have some good news for you. We’ll be able to go back to New York before school starts. You don’t have to worry about Mary Margaret anymore.”

Emma smiled beautifully, “Yes! Only two more months to go and we can go back home! That is the best news ever.”

The rest of the ride home was spent talking about mundane things and about what they were going to do once they were in New York. Emma’s session with Regina was completely forgotten as she thought about going back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They talked. Where do they go from here? What were Kathryn and Regina talking about before Emma interrupted? What did Regina mean by she will do whatever it takes? This chapter was written while listening to "Whatever It Takes" by Lifehouse.


	44. No More Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina decides to come clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to every comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscription! It really means a lot to me, you have no idea, how much.
> 
> We finally get into Regina's head! Whoo hoo, it's been a moment since we've had a Regina POV. Hopefully, this will answer any questions you may have.
> 
> On to the story...

Regina was emotionally drained between her session with Dr. Hopper and her session with Emma, she had room for little else. Regina didn’t have plans to see Dr. Hopper but after Saturday’s run in with Emma, it was needed. She had been a wreck all weekend long she kept replaying the conversation between Emma and herself. Regina went over what could have been said and how things could have been handled differently. Everything came to head when Tina had called her on Sunday to ask her what had happened at the party Saturday. Tina had mentioned that Emma acted like nothing happened and everything was fine. Tina being Tina didn’t go for that, she saw everything and wanted answers. Regina had to admit that Tina had been her rock and was the one to encourage her to see Dr. Hopper. She talked to him about Saturday’s argument with Emma and how it made her feel. She felt like shit for what she said and instead of being an adult about it, she acted like a child, something she accused Emma of acting like. She also talked about how I’sis pretty much gave her the silent treatment for taking her away from Emma and all of her friends. The icing on the cake was when Regina told I’sis that Emma wouldn’t be coming to the stables. I’sis was upset and blamed her for Emma not being around.

To hear I’sis say that broke her heart, her little girl was hurting, and there was nothing she could do it about it. Archie reassured her that she wasn’t a bad mother and that I’sis was upset at the moment, but it will blow over. She asked if maybe I’sis could benefit from therapy as well and he said that is something, the can look into together. Regina felt better having talked to Archie he put things in perspective for her. What she didn’t expect was to see Emma there. She knew that Emma had sessions with Archie, but she did not know when now she knew. Regina had to make sure that her appointments didn’t fall on days that Emma had hers. She thought back to their conversation and everything Emma had said. Regina couldn’t help but smile about Emma still loving her, that meant that everything was not lost and they could get what they had back. She meant it when she said that she would take whatever Emma was willing to give. All she needed to do now, was show Emma instead of telling. The question was, how? Lily was here and always with Emma.

Regina thought about sending her small tokens as a secret admirer, but she wanted Emma to know, that the gifts were from her. She had to think of something’s maybe she could talk to Kathryn or maybe even Tina for some ideas. Regina continued her trek from the building when she saw Kathryn pulling the car into a parking space. The other woman waved and she waved back as Kathryn got out of the car.

“Hey, Regina. It’s good seeing you. I missed you and I’sis at the rest of the party Saturday night.” Kathryn greeted her friend.

Regina crinkled her nose, “I’m sorry about leaving early, I’sis was getting tired and ready to go home.” She hated lying but she didn’t want to say the real reason why she left.

Kathryn frowned, “Oh, I thought it had something to do with, Emma and the conversation that you two had on Saturday. What happened exactly?”

Regina knew that it was going to come up eventually. Kathryn being the mama bear that she is would not let her get away, with hurting her baby. Regina was going to be honest if she wanted to mend the bridge between herself and Kathryn and herself and Emma. She could hear Emma’s voice in her head telling her, “actions speak louder than words.” Regina had to match her actions with her words.

Regina sighed, “I saw Emma and I wanted to talk to her, to try and clear the air. It didn’t go as well as I wanted it to. We both said some things that hit too close to home and she stormed off. I didn’t know it was going to be that bad, if I would have known, I wouldn’t have tried to talk to her.” She explained.

Kathryn gave nothing away, “Emma was distraught about the whole conversation and it took a while to get her situated. I wish you would have come to me and let me know what was going on. Your leaving early made you look guilty as hell and I wanted to hear your side of the story before jumping to conclusions.”

This touched Regina instead of her friend biting her head off, she wanted to give her a chance to explain her side of the story. She thought for sure that Kathryn was going to rip her a new one for causing her daughter pain again.

“I am glad that you were going to let me explain. I had nothing but the best intentions when it came to talking to Emma. She’s been very cross with me and I wanted to at least talk to her, to make things right between us. I messed it up royally and well, it ended with her in tears.” She told her friend honestly.

Kathryn nodded in understanding, “I get that, Regina, I really do. I thought she would have gotten over it by now but she is just as stubborn as you are. I do want you two to work out your issues. Despite what happened between you two and us, you were good for her and she was good for you. I do have a question for you.”

Regina’s stomach twisted in knots she did not want to know what the question was. She hated being caught off guard and put on the spot. Regina had enough of that in Dr. Hopper’s office and with Emma.

“Ask away.” She replied.

Kathryn leaned back on her car, “Are you still in love with Emma? Answer me honestly, Regina, you owe me that much.”

Regina was in trouble but she was not going to lie, “If I answer that question will you yell at me? The last time you asked that question you told me to stay away from your daughter and then you up and left Storybrooke.”

Kathryn smirked, “I will not yell at you, but I need to find out the truth. Emma is an adult and not a child, but I will protect her. Now answer the question.”

Regina knew there was no way to get out of this, “I am still very much in love with Emma. I’ve tried not to be but it has been really hard. I’ve dated to try and get over her but it didn’t work. I hope you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t hate you, Regina. You’re entitled to your feelings in regards to Emma. Is that why you sent Emma flowers under the guise of being her secret admirer?” Kathryn asked. She had become curious about the flowers that Emma received.

Regina decided, to be honest again, “Yes, I was the one who sent Emma the flowers. How did you figure out that it was me?”

Kathryn smirked again, “I’m a lawyer, Regina. Did you really think I wasn’t going to look into this? My daughter gets flowers delivered to our address after we come back from New York. With everything that went down with Mary Margaret, I had to check into it.”

Regina could understand Kathryn’s reasoning if it was I’sis then she would be the same way. She knew that the secret admirer thing would come back to haunt her. Regina just hoped that Kathryn would not tell Emma and that she could be the one to tell Emma herself. It felt good to come clean, though.

“Regina smiled, “I couldn’t put anything past you. Always, the lawyer and investigator. Don’t tell Emma though. I will tell her when the time is right and right now, I don’t want to rock the boat between her and Lily. They look happy together and I don’t want to take that away from her.”

Kathryn shook her head, “Look, Regina, I’m going, to be honest with you. Emma is happy but she is not as happy as she could be. I look at her and Lily together and I see the chemistry and I see the love between the two of them. I am happy that my baby is happy, but she doesn’t seem as happy as she was when it came down to you. I tried to ignore it and forget that it ever happened but I can’t.”

Regina finally relaxed, “What are you trying to say, Kathryn? You are giving me permission to date your daughter?”

Regina tried her best not to get her hopes up, but if Kathryn was saying what she thinks she is saying, she would be the happiest woman in the world. The only thing she had to do was get Emma on board and everything would be right in her world again. I’sis would be happy and she would be happy too.

“I didn’t say that. I am not 100% with you being in love with my daughter, she may be an adult, but you are twelve years her senior. I’m not going to stand in your way…”

Regina cheered internally she was finally getting somewhere. She knew that she couldn’t fuck it up this time. This was her second chance all she needed to do now was get Emma away from Lily and show her what she is capable of. If she could do that then everything would be right in the world again.

“Why do I feel that there is a but in there?” Regina asked.

Kathryn chuckled, “Because there is always a but. As I was saying, I will not allow you to hurt my daughter again. She has been hurt by a lot of people in her life, her father and I included. I want her to be happy and if you can make her happy then so be it, but you will have to think about Lily as well. Lily loves Emma and is fiercely protective of her so if you are going to pursue Emma, you better do it correctly. Lily told me that she will be leaving to visit her parents for the rest of the summer. You better do right by my daughter or I will have you taken out.” She warned the other woman.

Regina could not believe what she is hearing, Lily was going to be leaving and she had Emma to herself. She had the opportunity to make things right with Emma and eventually get her back. Regina was not surprised about Kathryn’s threat she actually believed her, after all, her daughter’s grandfather was part of the mafia.

“Let’ me get this right. Are you giving me permission to date your daughter? Why the change of heart?” Regina asked again. She could not believe what is happening.

Kathryn smiled wryly, “Because my daughter loves you and you would make her happy. I want what’s best for her. Now, pull the stick out of your ass, stop antagonizing her and be the person that she fell in love with.” She shook her head.

Regina grinned, “I really do love Emma, Kathryn. I would rather hurt myself before hurting her again. Thank you for giving me a second chance, I’ll do right by her and you. What happened with Mary Margaret?”

Regina didn’t hear anything else about Mary Margaret except for what Tina had told her. She and Kathryn didn’t have a chance to really talk either because of her busy work schedule. Regina hoped that the woman is suffering in the seventh circle of hell. She really didn’t need to use Emma after all, Mary Margaret hung herself.

Kathryn frowned, “Mary Margaret is locked away in a psychiatric hospital in New York. She is not to have any contact with me or Emma. There is a restraining order put into place for not only her but for David too. Although, I don’t think he is interested in pursuing a relationship with, Emma. It’s better to be safe than sorry so we are safe. So safe that we will be going back to New York in a couple of months.”

Regina was happy to hear that Mary Margaret was suffering it’s the best news ever. Her heart dropped when Kathryn mentioned going back to New York in two months. How the hell was she supposed to win Emma’s heart in two months? Why would Kathryn tell her all of this if they were only going to be in Storybrooke for two more months?

Regina plastered on a fake smile, “I’m glad she got what was coming to her. I am pissed that it had to come at the expense of her d-Emma.” Regina corrected before continuing, “How am I supposed to get in Emma’s good graces if you are leaving in two months?” She asked.

Kathryn grinned like the cat who ate the canary, “I’m sure you will find a way. After all, you do have a place in New York. So I’ve been told. You don’t necessarily have to keep it in Storybrooke.”

Regina wanted to deny it but she figured the other woman knew something, “How did you know that I have a place in New York? No one was supposed to know that.”

Kathryn crossed her arms, “The building that you and Emma both reside in, belongs to Hades Incorporated. They own several high-end apartment buildings, and a few other properties as well. When I am not trying cases, I do work for them, going over contracts etc. So when someone paid a hell of a lot of cash for one of their apartments, I look over the contracts and handle all the business ends of it. Why didn’t you tell me that you had an apartment in New York, in the same building that my daughter lives in? How did you even know where she lived?”

Regina could tell that Kathryn was not upset but more than curious about all of this. This was her chance to come clean and have no secrets between her and Kathryn. Archie told her that she needed to come clean to Kathryn and also, Emma. If she wanted to salvage any kind of relationship with the Midas women.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, “At the time you and I were not speaking, so I couldn’t tell you that I did. Secondly, I found out from Tina. I asked her what the building was like because I’sis had been visiting. I wanted to make sure that the building was safe for I’sis, but I knew I had nothing worry about because Horatio put her up in the penthouse.”

Kathryn was about to say something when they both saw Emma approaching. They shared a few pleasantries and Regina left them alone, but not before she told Kathryn that they would finish the conversation later. Regina took her leave after telling Emma 'bye' and made her way towards the car. She had a good feeling about everything now, Kathryn is kind of on board with her and Emma, all she needed to do now was get Emma on board too. Regina thought about Kathryn’s words _“Be the woman that Emma fell in love with.”_ She knew what she had to do and she knew exactly how to do it.

She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number, “Hello, Tina. I need you to meet me at my house in fifteen minutes.”

“Is something wrong with I’sis?” Tina asked.

Regina chuckled, “No, I’sis is fine she is over a friend’s house. I need your help with a little operation.”

Regina hoped that Tina would help her with this. She is the only one that she talks to that is close to Emma. If she got Tina on board then everything would be perfect, she can use Tina to figure out what Emma like and what Emma doesn’t like. They’ve spent a lot of time with each other so Tina was her best bet.

Tina sighed, “What kind of operation? I hope this isn’t another attempt to get revenge on Mary Margaret or some other person who wronged you.”

“No, you idiot. It’s a new operation to get Emma to fall in love with me again. I like to call it Operation Mia.” Regina relayed, hoping that the name didn’t sound too cheesy.

Regina could hear Tina roll her eyes, “Really? You know she is with, Lily, right? Did you forget that little bit of information? I am not going to help you break them up, I’m sorry, I’m not your woman.” Tina protested.

Regina sighed, “I don’t want to break them up. I want to give Emma a little push, she is stubborn and she is not going to let go of what happened between us. I want her to realize that I am not the same person that I was before. I want to show her that I am better and that I am still the same woman she fell in love with.”

“Fine, I’ll be at yours in fifteen minutes. Don’t keep me waiting, I don’t want to be alone with Aurora for too long.” Tina tried to sound upbeat, but she was feeling anything but.

Regina didn’t let Tina’s mood affect her, “I honestly don’t know what you have against, Aurora. I’ll see you in fifteen minutes.” She hung up the phone.

Regina pulled into her driveway fifteen minutes later and saw Tina’s car already in the driveway. She pulled into her designated parking spot and put the car in park and got out of the car. Regina watched as Tina did the same.

“You must have been in the area?” Regina asked as she approached the young woman.

Tina put her keys in her pocket, “Yeah, I was in the area, checking on a client of mine. You caught me at a good time, it’s my lunch time.”

Regina smiled, “So what does that mean?”

Tina smirked, “You owe me lunch! Nothing extravagant but after what I am getting ready to help you with, I deserve it.” She half joked.

“Yeah, yeah. Come inside so I can fix you some lunch and you can help me with my little operation.”

Regina led them into the house and was surprised when it was completely empty. Normally Aurora would be around doing little things around the house if I’sis was not at home. She assumed that her nanny had gone to go see Mulan, the two of them spend all of their free time together. It was sickening sweet but Regina had to admit, she was a little more than jealous of the couple.

Tina sat at the island as Regina went about preparing a late lunch for the both of them, “So tell me about this operation of yours?”

Regina stopped chopping, “I was talking to Kathryn today and she gave me express permission to ‘date’ her daughter.”

Tina’s eyes went big, “Kathryn did what, now?!”

“Believe it she told me that she wanted me to date her daughter, but I better treat her right or else she will have me taken out.” Regina continued chopping the vegetables.

Tina laughed, “Trust me, I think she would. Kathryn is fiercely protective of Emma and so is Meg and Horatio. They would probably declare war in Emma’s name, but they are good people. So about this operation.”

Regina went back to chopping, “Kathryn told me that Lily is going to visit her parents for the rest of the summer. That frees Emma up for the summer, she’ll have time for other things.”

“The other things being, you?” It was more of a statement instead of a question.

Regina grinned, “Now you’re catching on. Not only me but also I’sis and you.” She placed a plate of salad in front of Tina.

Tina looked confused, “How are we going to actually help with this? I’sis I understand because she is your daughter, but me. How do I fit in?”

Regina sat down beside her lunch companion, “You’ve mentioned how you missed hanging with Emma one on one. You like, Lily of course but she has been taking your time away from Emma. Lily is gone, you spend time with Emma…”

Tina finally caught on, “So you want me to get intel on Emma and how she feels about you and to basically talk you up.”

“Precisely, then you tell me and we will go from there. Also, you know Emma the best. You know her likes and dislikes etc. you can help me with that.” Regina took a bite of her salad.

Tina frowned, “What if this does not work? Then what? What about I’sis? Will she be in on this little operation?”

Regina didn’t think of a plan B but she knew she could pull something off, right now, she wanted to focus on finding out how Emma really feels. Then she would work with that and start making her moves. She knew that she would have to talk to I’sis but she knew her daughter would be in on it. Hopefully, this will help mend the relationship with her daughter and mend her broken heart in the process.

“Don’t worry, it will work and if not, there is always a plan B. I’sis would be more than happy to help. You know how she feels about Emma and if anything, this would benefit her as well. I don’t want her to hurt anymore because of me.” Regina confessed.

Tina placed a comforting hand on Regina’s, “I’m in, but I will not lie to, Emma. That is something that I refuse to do. I will tell you that you have your work cut out for you, though.”

Regina didn’t want anyone to lie to Emma anymore. She’s had so many lies told to her and it was the lies that put them in this position. Regina hoped that Emma wouldn’t ask any questions and just go along with it, but knowing how curious and intuitive she is, that is impossible.

“I’m not asking you to lie to, Emma. Don’t be suspicious about anything act like it’s another day in your life. The thing is, how do I start?”

Tina beamed, “I got it! I’sis birthday is coming up in two weeks…I’ll tell her that you need help planning it since I will be busy.”

Regina furrowed her eyebrows, “Emma would never believe that you are too busy to help plan for I’sis birthday.”

Tina shook her head, “Oh ye of little faith, I can make it so I can be busy, social worker after all. I’ll tell you what she says and you can call her to schedule times to get together, you can use that time to talk and do whatever it is that you need to do. Once she sees how good you are together, then you are in.”

Regina liked where this was going, “I can also have I’sis to ask her if she would come to the stables with us. It didn’t work last time because I pissed her off, but coming from I’sis.”

“How could she say, no.” They both spoke at the same time before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Regina and Tina spent the rest of their lunch date making plans and figuring out ways to get to Emma. She felt better about this than she had before with Tina helping with her powers of good, maybe, just maybe everything would work itself out. Using I’sis as a catalyst was a little low but it could help strengthen the relationship between Emma and I’sis. This operation was not only for her but for her daughter as well. Regina only hoped that Emma herself was receptive to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Regina was honest and she has a plan. Honesty is the best policy is my favorite saying. If you're honest it may piss people off, but the end result would be better. Will Emma be receptive? We'll have to wait and see what happens next.


	45. Mama Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After therapy talk and Kathryn has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your reviews, kudos, bookmarks etc. it means so much to me. I really mean it from the bottom of my heart, it inspires me to continue getting this story out to you. If I haven't replied to your comments, please forgive me, I will get around to it.
> 
> We have a small break between now and Monday, so I thought I would take the time out to finish translating these chapters. There are about five or six chapters left. So the story will show rapid progress between Emma and Regina.
> 
> On to the story!!!

Emma and Kathryn returned home and was immediately greeted by Lily and Belle. Her friends coming over after therapy had been an ongoing thing between them. Emma appreciated it but sometimes she wanted to be alone after a session. Today was one of those days where she wanted the solitude to think and reflect or as her mother would say, ‘brood and mope’.

“How was your session today, Emma?” Lily greeted her girlfriend.

Emma signed back, “It was okay we discussed, Regina and I also had a session with her as well.”

Belle frowned, “How did you have a session with, Regina?”

“I went for my normal session with, Archie. When I got there, Regina was there, I asked her to stay.” She replied.

Lily was just as surprised, “You asked her to stay? Why?!”

Emma knew this was coming it came as a surprise to her as well. She didn’t expect to ask Regina to stay, but Archie did ask her about having Regina in her session. It was surprising but also therapeutic in a way. Hearing Regina be so open about her feelings about everything, including her. Emma wanted in that moment to just say ‘fuck it’ and give in but the logical part told her no. Regina needs to earn back her trust and show that it is Emma that she wants and if she let go of this need for revenge.

Emma shrugged, “I don’t want to get into it. Archie figured that after what happened Saturday, she and I needed to talk and I should hear her out. Regina agreed and we talked end of story.”

Belle seemed satisfied with Emma’s answer but Lily did not. She knew that Emma was supposed to talk about, Regina but not a part of it. Lily knew she was over-reacting but she couldn’t help but feel that Regina would always be a ghost in their relationship. It’s one of the reasons why she wanted to go visit her parents for the rest of the summer, so she could put some distance, between the whole Emma-Regina thing and get some perspective. She loved Emma, yes that was never going to change, but she didn’t want to live in Regina’s shadow.

“We won’t push. Come on, we have snacks waiting in the family room.” Lily signed.

Emma grimaced, “Oh hell to the no! We are not going into the family room. Did you forget that my parents had sex in that room?!” She spoke and signed her disgust.

Lily covered her mouth and Belle laughed, “She’s kidding. We have everything set out on the patio. Your facial expression was priceless!”

“Fuck you both, very much.” She flipped them off.

Emma entwined her arms in both Lily and Belle’s as they made their way towards the patio. The sunshine really helped elevate Emma’s mood. The trio made their way to the patio and sat down at the table. Emma noticed that the normal fare was missing the chips and dip had been replaced with popcorn and tortilla chips with salsa. She was happy that the pizza rolls were still there, those were her weakness. Emma listened quietly as Belle began talking about her breakup with Ruby, apparently, the woman couldn’t keep it in her pants. Emma knew the relationship was doomed from the start but didn’t say anything, she felt it wasn’t her place.

“I am sorry, Belle. I’m not going to say I told you so because that would be mean as fuck. Do you want me to have her taken out?” Emma asked hoping to cheer her friend up.

Belle sighed in defeat, “I would love to take you up on that offer, but I don’t want her dead. I just want a big bus of karma to knock her on her ass.”

Lily frowned, “I am sure she will get hers eventually. I told you that you were too good for her. I can have words with her if you want.” She signed. Lily had found herself getting closer to Belle, in the time that she had been in Storybrooke.

Belle smiled shyly at Lily, “I don’t think that is necessary, but thank you anyways.”

Emma popped a pizza roll in her mouth, “You can do better and you totally deserve better.”

“Who deserves better?” Tina’s voice interrupted the conversation between the three women.

“Belle,” Emma answered before popping another pizza roll in her mouth.

Tina sat down, “Hey everyone. What did Ruby do now?” She asked clearly annoyed.

Lily signed, “Belle broke up with Ruby, apparently she was cheating with Dorothy. Can you believe that?’

Tina rolled her eyes and shook her head, this was typical Ruby behavior, “I’m sorry, Belle that you had to go through that. If it’s any consolation she will get hers eventually. Use this time to focus on you and your father.” She offered her advice. Things between her and Belle were still tense but they got along for Emma.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Emma asked her cousin.

“I am still on my lunch break, I was in the area and wanted to see how you were doing. I also wanted to know if you wanted to get together sometime this weekend. If that is not a problem with Lily.” Tina explained, she hoped that Emma would take the bait.

Emma looked at Lily, “It depends on what plans Lily and I have this weekend.” She looked over at her girlfriend, “Do we have plans for this weekend?” She asked her companion.

Lily looked sheepish, “Yeah, about that, I was gonna wait until we were alone to tell you this. I will be flying out tomorrow, to visit my parents for the rest of the summer.” She signed.

Emma was taken aback by her girlfriend’s confession. She didn’t understand how she was flying out so soon. Emma had suggested it, yes, but she didn’t think Lily would do it so soon. Emma could feel everyone’s eyes on her, they were waiting for her reaction to this revelation. She didn’t know how to react to this piece of information, she and Lily discussed everything. Emma just wished Lily would have discussed this with her before making a decision. Then again Lily was her own person and she had no control over her.

“Thank you for telling me. We will talk about this later when everyone has gone home.” Emma signed back.

Lily’s confession announcement was forgotten for the time being, as the conversation returned back to Belle and Ruby. Emma wanted to give Ruby a piece of her mind for cheating on Belle. She had no sympathy for the other girl, her loyalty will always be with Belle. Eventually, Belle had left, leaving Tina and Lily alone with Emma. Lily excused herself to go clean up the dishes from their snack time, leaving Emma and Tina alone.

Tina moved over next to Emma, “So about this weekend, you want to hang out?” She asked again.

Emma sighed, “Yeah, that will be great, just let me know what we are doing.”

“Geez, show a little excitement, would you. I haven’t been able to hang out with you one on one since Lily has been here. It would be great to spend time with you again, I miss you, Emma.” Tina told her cousin honestly.

If Emma was honest she missed hanging out with Tina as well, “I missed hanging out with you too, Tina. Maybe we can go to the movies or something, take a trip out of Storybrooke.”

Tina smiled, “I would definitely like that. Oh yeah, before I forget, I’sis birthday is coming up in two weeks and Regina was wondering if you would like to help plan the party.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “Regina wants me to help plan I’sis birthday party? Isn’t that your job? I mean you’ve known her since she was a baby. So Regina is using you to do her dirty work now?”

Tina was prepared, “I’m going to be busy with work. I have several cases that I am working on and they are pretty big. I was the one who suggested that you help and Regina asked me to ask you.”

Emma licked her lips, “I don’t know. I would like to help but you know the history between us. I don’t think I can.”

Emma was surprised at Tina’s suggestion that she help Regina plan I’sis birthday party. She didn’t know the little girl all that long, but to help plan her birthday party, that is a huge step. Not only that, she would be planning the party with Regina, that meant that they had to talk to each other and be around each other. It would be a step in the right direction for the both of them, it is for I’sis, so she didn’t want to say no.

Tina tapped the table, “Why not? It’s not like you have anything else to do. Your girlfriend is leaving tomorrow. It wouldn’t hurt anything; you know?”

Tina had a point, “I’ll help with the party planning, but you owe me big time. I will come collect my debt later and when I do, you better not say no.” Emma warned her.

Tina chuckled, “You’ve spent entirely too much time with the family. You are starting to use mafia speak. Is it alright if I give Regina your phone number, so she can call you and schedule a time for you two to get together?” She knew she was pressing her luck but she told Regina that she would do it.

Emma cocked her head to the side in thought, “Give her my number and we’ll go from there. If there is any funny business going on, I will be highly pissed.”

Tina put her hands up in surrender, “There is nothing funny about this business. All you are doing is planning I’sis birthday, nothing more, nothing less.” She looked at her watch, “Anyways, I need to get back to work. I’ll be in touch.”

Tina got up from the table leaving Emma alone. Emma thought about her therapy session and everything that was said between her and Regina. In her heart of hearts, she wanted to give Regina another chance, but she also wanted the woman to prove herself worthy of a second chance. Emma didn’t want to not have Regina in her life again, she still loved her and she was very much in love with her. She didn’t want to get hurt again and with Lily, there was no chance of getting hurt.

A soft touch on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie. Emma turned her head and saw Lily standing beside her. Emma reached for her hand and pulled Lily into her lap so that she was facing her.

“So, you’re leaving tomorrow? What brought this on?” Emma asked.

Lily smiled sadly, “Our talk before you went to your session. I talked to my parents today, they miss me and I miss them. So they suggested that I come and visit until it’s time for us to start school again.” She explained.

Emma could understand where Lily was coming from, “I am glad that you are seeing your parents, but I wish you could have left a little later. I just got you back and now you’re leaving again.”

“I know, but when I come back from my parents, I’ll have you all to myself when we are back in New York. I love your friends and your family, but I want to go see my own friends and family. I want to be Lily and not ‘Emma’s girlfriend, Lily’. Your friends miss you and I am sure that they want to spend time with you by themselves.” She explained her sudden decision.

“I understand your reasoning. I know it was difficult to leave and come to Storybrooke, you probably felt alone and kind of isolated. I was only trying to protect you, Mary Margaret was not stable and she saw you there. I’m pretty sure if she had her way she would probably harm you because you are a reason why she does not have me. Go and spend time with your parents, we will always have New York.” Emma told her. With Lily out of the picture, maybe she and Regina could mend their fences.

Lily gave her a million-dollar smile, “I knew you would understand. Since it’s my last day here, let’s make the most of it.”

Emma couldn’t hide her smile, “I like that idea. Any suggestions?”

Lily smirked, “I think your mom is going out tonight, we’ll have the house to ourselves. Why don’t we, Netflix and chill.” She suggested.

Emma frowned, “How did you know my mom was going out tonight?”

“She told me while I was in the house helping her clean up the kitchen. She told me to let you know.” Lily told her.

Emma was confused who would her mother be going out with this evening? She didn’t mention it when she was in the car with her this afternoon. This wasn’t like her, normally her mom told her everything, they had no secrets.

Emma motioned for Lily to get off of her. She signed that she was going to go talk to her mother and for her to go upstairs so they could spend the rest of the night together. Emma went into the house with Lily trailing behind her. Lily went upstairs and Emma went on a mission to find her mother. She checked every room in the house and found her mom sitting in her office looking over some papers.

“Mom?” Emma called out as she entered the office.

Kathryn looked up, “Hey baby girl, come in. What’s wrong?”

Emma sat down in one of the chairs, “Lily told me that you were going out tonight. Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked.

“I was on the phone when Lily came in. I was going to tell you before I left, I am having dinner with Regina tonight. We need to finish our conversation we were having earlier.” Kathryn explained to her daughter.

Emma frowned, “You’re having dinner with, Regina? Are you two on good terms again?”

“Something like that. It’s complicated right now. I hope it doesn’t bother you. If it does, you know, I will cancel.” Kathryn told her seriously.

Emma shook her head, “No, you should go out. You’ve been cooped up in the house for too long, if going out with, Regina will get you out the house then I am all for it.” She gave an impish grin.

Kathryn knew her daughter, “You want to have the house to yourself so you and Lily could have goodbye sex. I will be more than happy to give you two the alone time.”

“I’m sure that I have been more traumatized by you and dad. I swear to God, you two are loud as hell. I heard you two going at it the night before dad left to go to New York. It was bad enough that I saw you, but to hear you, that was something totally different.” Emma teased.

Kathryn chuckled, “We are not going to get into that, missy. Enjoy your night with Lily and stay out of trouble. I do have a question for you, Emma.”

Emma’s heart was beating wildly in her chest, “A question about?”

“Your feelings for, Regina.” She answered.

Emma swallowed, “What about them?”

Kathryn thought about what to say next, “Do you still love her? Are you in love with her?”

Emma was not expecting those questions. There was no way her mother could find out about her feelings for, Regina. She tried her best to keep them hidden from their mother. Emma had to answer and she didn’t want to lie but she didn’t want, to tell the truth either. She was screwed and not in a good way.

Emma fidgeted, “Why would you ask me that? I had a simple crush, nothing more.”

“You’re lying, Emma. You fidget when you lie. You can go ahead and tell me the truth.” Kathryn reassured her daughter.

Emma swore internally, “I still love, Regina as far as being in love with her…I-I am.” She admitted softly. “Are you mad at me?”

“No sweetheart, I am not mad at you. A lot of things are making sense now. Did anything happen between you two when you were together?” Her mother asked again.

Emma was curious as to why her mom was asking all these questions about her and Regina. She knew Regina wouldn’t say anything and she knew that Archie wouldn’t say anything either. Her mom had never asked her about her relationship with Regina except for little things.

“If you’re asking if she was inappropriate the answer is no. Are you really asking me if your best friend made advances on your underage daughter?” Emma queried.

Kathryn relaxed, “I wanted to know. The way you have been towards her made me question a few things. Do you think that you could ever forgive her and give her another chance? She is my friend and you’re my daughter. I don’t want to put any unnecessary strain on you or her.”

Emma was touched that her mother would think about her and her friendship with Regina. She could object but she could tell that being in Storybrooke, that her mother was pretty lonely. In New York, she had a huge social circle, here in Storybrooke, not so much.

“I want you to go out with, Regina. I am okay with you two being friends again. You’ve been best friends since forever. Don’t throw it away because of me. I’m a big girl, you don’t have to hold my hand. I will give her a chance, for you.” Emma replied trying to lighten the mood.

Kathryn smiled, “I’m glad but I don’t want you to do it for me. I want you to do it for yourself. She still cares about you and you not talking to her, kind of hurts. So go easy on her, Regina may surprise you. Now go and spend time with your girlfriend. I’ll see you later.”

Emma didn’t have to be told twice, “Have fun tonight, mom. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Kathryn threw a stress ball at her daughter, “Get out of here smart ass.” She laughed.

Emma ran out of the room and up the stairs the conversation with her mother made her feel a little bit better. She entered her room and saw that Lily was already on the bed watching _Stranger Things_. Emma took off her shoes and made her way to the bed and slid in next to Lily. They cuddled and continued watching the show until it was time for them to have dinner. They had dinner and went back up the stairs where they spent the night talking, cuddling, kissing and getting lost in each other. Emma was going to miss her girlfriend but she knew this separation was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily is out of the way (you can go ahead and cheer ). Belle has broken up with Ruby but...she has her sights set on someone else. Who could it be? Kathryn is being the supportive mother a far cry from where she was before. What caused her change of heart? What will happen when Emma and Regina get together to plan I'sis birthday? *telenovela music* Stay tuned for the next episode of 'Dangerous Liaisons'


	46. Emma and Regina Do Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina do lunch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the comments, kudos, subscriptions and everything else! It makes me happy to see all of the alerts in my e-mail. You all fucking rock! I mean seriously, you do! I am thankful for every last one of you <3

Lily had left the next day, leaving Emma with time to herself. She didn’t want her girlfriend to go, but she knew that she had to. She was sad about it but not overly torn about it because she knew she would be seeing her again. The thing that caught Emma’s attention was how Belle was acting a little more emotional than usual. Emma knew they were close but not that close, she made a mental note to ask Belle about it later. Now that Lily was gone she would have time for herself and for her friends. Her mother didn’t smother her and gave her space when she asked for it, they had plans to go out to dinner later. Emma was definitely looking forward to spending time with her mom alone. Emma could use that time to ask her mother how her time with, Regina went.

Emma looked at her phone and saw she had a text from Regina. True to her word, Tina had given the woman her number. She was surprised that Regina would text her so soon after getting her number, but then again I’sis birthday was coming up, so that was top priority. Emma was tempted to text back immediately but she decided to wait it out for a little bit. After two hours Emma decided it was time to text Regina back.

_“I’m not busy, you can call me now.”~E_

Emma put her phone down and went into the kitchen to grab her something to eat. She hadn’t eaten anything since before Lily had left. Her mom went into her old office to take care of some business for her grandfather. He wanted to acquire property in Storybrooke, as a sort of home away from home. She keeps forgetting that her grandfather is not only head of The Hades Family, but also a business mogul, that would rival Donald Trump. Emma grabbed a sandwich and some chips as soon as she sat down to eat her phone began to ring.

Emma put her sandwich down and picked up her phone, she recognized Regina’s phone number. She unlocked her phone, “Hello?” She answered.

“Hello, Emma. I hope I didn’t call you at a bad time.” Regina’s voice floated in her ear.

“No, you didn’t. I was getting ready to eat a small snack. What’s up?” She asked casually even though the butterflies in her stomach were moving nonstop.

Emma could hear Regina shuffling something around, “I wanted to find out when would be a good time for us to get together and go over the plans for I’sis birthday. I don’t know what your schedule is like.”

“I have nothing but time, so I will be more than happy to help. I find is strange that you want me to help considering our history.” Emma did not want to drag this out longer than it needed to be.

Regina sniffed, “Well, Tina is busy and you are the next in line to help. I’sis would be happy if she knew that you helped with her party. She misses you terribly, you know?”

Emma mentally counted to ten before responding, using I’sis was a low blow, but she knew that the girl had missed her. She knew that I’sis loved hanging out with her and Lily, but she longed for alone time with just the two of them. Emma realized that Lily being gone had an upside, she can spend time with I’sis, and rebuild their bond.

“I miss her too. Wouldn’t Aurora be the best person to help? I mean after all she spent a year with I’sis and knows her better than I do.” Emma volleyed back.

“Aurora will be dealing with I’sis and Mulan, so you were my choice. If you don’t want to help I understand, Emma.”

Emma relented, “I will help, but I am doing this for I’sis. No funny business, Regina, we keep it strictly business.” She made sure to get her point across.

Regina couldn’t help but smirk, “I agree to your terms. Will Lily be alright with us making plans together?”

“Lily flew out to Boston today, so she will not be involved in our meetings.” She answered.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Did she not enjoy the town of Storybrooke?” Regina feigned interest, even though she knew that Lily was leaving.

Emma had an idea of what Regina was doing and she was trying her hardest not to fall into her trap. She focused on her sandwich and not the way Regina’s voice sounded like warm honey in her ears.

Emma swallowed, “Are you really sorry, Regina?” She asked.

Regina rolled her eyes, “I am, Emma. She is your girlfriend after all and your happiness means a lot to me.”

Emma melted a little, “Lily was missing her parents so she decided to visit them for the rest of the summer. We are going to see each other before school starts again. Anyways, I have a little time before mom gets home. You want to meet somewhere so we can go ahead and start planning?”

The sooner they got planning the better off they would be. There would need to be no more contact between the two of them until I’sis birthday.

“I will be done here in about fifteen minutes. Do you want to meet at Café Blue or do you want to come over to my house? Aurora and I’sis will be gone for the afternoon.” Regina asked.

Emma knew that they should meet on neutral territory, “Let’s meet at Café Blue, it’s public and a neutral spot for us.”

“Are you afraid to be alone with me, Emma?” Regina teased.

“Yes,” Emma wanted to answer, “No, I am not afraid to be alone with you. I think it would be better to meet in a place that wouldn’t bring back any memories.” Archie would be so proud.

“Fair point, so we will meet at the café in fifteen. Don’t keep me waiting.” Regina requested.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” She disconnected the call.

Emma slammed her phone down on the counter thanking the heavens that she had the sense to cover it. She was going to meet Regina to discuss I’sis birthday plans. Something inside of her was telling her that this was a ‘trap’ but at the same time, it is for I’sis. She would have to keep telling herself that while she was meeting with Regina. Emma threw her sandwich and chips in the trash and wiped off the counter top. She didn’t worry about changing her clothes, she looked presentable enough. Emma grabbed her phone and keys before exiting the house. She decided to take her car instead of walk. The café was about five minutes away and walking would not put her there on time. She got into her car pulled on her seatbelt and made her way to her destination. Emma made it to the café with five minutes to spare. She used this time to get her nerves under control and the knots in her stomach to disappear.

Once Emma was calm she exited her car and made her way towards the café. She entered and was greeted by the hostess who then lead her to the table that Regina was already sitting at. Emma couldn’t help but stare at the woman coming into view, she was gorgeous more so than ever. The woman had on a red shirt showing an ample amount of cleavage, with a black blazer of it. To Emma, Regina looked like sex on a stick and that straining third button didn’t help matters either. She was in so much trouble and trouble was named Regina.

“Emma, thank you for meeting me. Please sit down.” Regina greeted her happily.

Emma pulled out her chair and sat down, “We are here to discuss, I’sis so it was reason to come.”

The waitress came back with a couple of menus and silverware for the duo. She introduced herself as Ashlyn and she would be back in a moment to take their orders. This left Emma and Regina alone for the time being. The silence was deafening with neither one of them knowing what to say. Emma adverted her eyes to the menu but she could still feel Regina’s eyes on her.

“Do you know what you are going to order, Emma?” Regina asked.

Emma pretended to look over the menu, “I haven’t decided yet, but the turkey and bacon panini looks good. I have to keep it light, mom and I are having dinner tonight.”

Regina was mildly amused, “You don’t want to spoil your appetite. You would never get the full enjoyment of your food. Then you’ll be terribly unsatisfied and wanting something else.”

Emma continued hiding behind the menu hoping it would cover the blush in her cheeks. She should have known that Regina would turn something innocent into something sexual. The thought had made her stomach flutter a little bit. Emma had mentally kicked herself for what she was feeling. She had a girlfriend for Christ sakes, and she was supposed to make Regina work for it.

“You know me, I’m always hungry. I have an insatiable appetite and I am never left unsatisfied. What about you, Regina? Do you know what you are going to get?” She asked in return.

Regina looked at the menu, “I am craving a little variety, I will be having the chipotle chicken and avocado panini. I want to have a meal with a little bite to it.”

Before Emma could respond Ashlyn came by to take their orders, “Do you ladies know what you would like to order?”

“You go first, Emma?” Regina urged her.

Emma put down her menu and looked at Ashlyn, “I would like the turkey and bacon panini, with a side of fries with ranch dressing.” She folded her menu and handed it over to the waitress.

Ashlyn wrote down her order and looked over at Regina, “And for you Madam Mayor?”

“I would like the chipotle chicken avocado melt, with a side salad. Could I also get a refill on my tea as well?” She asked while handing the menu to the waitress.

Ashlyn smiled, “Of course Madam Mayor, I will be back with your tea in just a moment.” She looked at Emma, “Would you like a refill on your Coke?”

Emma nodded her head, “That would be great, Ashlyn. Thank you.”

The waitress left again leaving Emma and Regina alone again. Emma didn’t have anything to distract her this time around. She knew eventually that they were going to have to have a conversation but she didn’t know where to begin.

“So what are some of your ideas for I’sis birthday? What is she into this year?” The child was always a good place to start.

Regina smiled, “She is into My Little Pony, I believe. She also hinted that she wanted to have some kind of fairy tale masquerade type party.”

Emma quirked an eyebrow, “A fairy tale masquerade party? Isn’t that, I don’t know, a little too sophisticated for a six-year-old?”

“You know and I know that I’sis is very mature for her age. It’s an idea though, but I don’t know how My Little Pony will fit into that. They are not fairy tales, just simple cartoon horses.” Regina explained.

The waitress refilled their glasses and let them know that their meals will be ready shortly. Regina thanked the waitress and they resumed their conversation.

Emma thought for a moment, “Why not have the ponies designed to look like fairy tale characters. Not all of them just a few, they could be Prince Charming horses or anything like that.”

Regina sipped her tea, “That’s a great idea, Emma. See you are helping already, I would have never come up with that. So I can have the ponies designed to look like the horses Prince Charming and whoever else would ride on. She insists on having people dress up as their favorite fairy tale characters.”

Emma watched Regina intently, “Do they have to be from Disney specifically? Or can they be from other stories?”

Emma never wanted to be a straw so much in her life as she does right now. She had memories of what it was like to have Regina’s lips on hers and what they were capable of. Emma pressed her thighs closer together at the thoughts.

Regina didn’t miss a beat, “They can be from other stories, but I think we should keep it at the stories that are well known. You know, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, etc. She loves her stories but she isn’t at that age where she knows about the Snow Queen and so forth.”

“That story is pretty grim if I remember correctly. Leave it to Disney to destroy stories and give little girls unrealistic expectations about love and needing a prince to come and save them.” Emma responded. She hated the story of Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty, they relied on a prince to save them.

“What’s the matter, Emma? You don’t need a prince to come in and rescue you?” Regina teased.

Emma shook her head, “Nope, I rather rescue myself. A strong woman doesn’t need a man to rescue her. A woman, on the other hand, is a different story.”

Regina coughed, “Fair point. There is nothing wrong being rescued by a woman.”

Ashlyn brought their food out and placed it in front of them. She gave a small smile and left, leaving Emma and Regina alone again. Emma began eating her fries, making sure to dip them, in the ranch dressing.

“Whatever works right?” Emma asked between bites.

Regina took a bite of her sandwich, “How are things in New York? What school do you go to? What’s your major?” She knew this already but she wanted Emma to tell her.

Emma swallowed, “I love New York. I forgot how much I loved the city. I can explore and get lost if I want to. You are never bored, there is so much to see and do, it’s as if I was made for New York. If mom didn’t tell you, I attend Columbia university and my major is neuroscience and behavior.” She answered proudly. Emma was proud of her major and her accomplishments.

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise, “Neuroscience and behavior? That’s a far cry from biochemistry. What made you change your mind about your major?”

Emma was kind of surprised at Regina taking an interest in her life in New York and her classes. She thought Regina would try to make a plea for her forgiveness or something along those lines. The woman surprised her in a good way, she didn’t know how to handle, this change of events. Emma was thankful for small miracles and hoped the woman did not try to bring up anything from their past.

Emma wiped her mouth, “I wanted to do something different, more challenging. I wanted to learn about how the nervous system influences a person’s behavior and so forth. My cousin Ariel was the reason behind me declaring neuroscience and behavior as my major.”

“I am proud of you, Emma. You’ve turned into quite a remarkable young woman.” Regina complimented her.

Emma could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, “Thank you. I’m not quite the child that I used to be.” She couldn’t help but get a dig in.

Regina frowned, “I am sorry about that, Emma. I didn’t mean it if anything, I was acting like a child.”

Emma waved her hand dismissively, “I was acting like a child so you don’t have to apologize. It was said and there is nothing we can do about it. We learn and we move on from it, no need to dwell on it.” She answered before finally taking a bite of her sandwich.

“I agree, we can’t change it, but we can move forward. I want to thank you for agreeing to meet with me and help plan I’sis birthday. This is just the beginning; you know?” Regina mentioned caustically.

“I know and I am happy to help in any way that I can. I love that little girl and I would do anything for her. You know, to help make her day special.” Emma amended. “How did your night out with my mom go?” She decided to change the subject.

Regina swallowed her food, “It went well. We talked and caught up on each other’s lives. I missed having my best friend around. It was good to laugh and have a few drinks with someone you actually like.”

Emma chuckled, “Mom, missed you too. I am glad that you two were able to have a good time together. I thought she was going to turn into a hermit since we’ve been back. She is always doing something in New York and Storybrooke is a huge change from that.” She replied honestly.

They finished their lunch and made small talk in between. The tension and uneasiness that was there before had disappeared and conversation flowed. They discussed Emma’s adventures in New York and some of the new things happening in Storybrooke and in Regina’s life. They stayed away from anything regarding the past, Emma’s relationship with Lily and Regina’s dating life.

Ashlyn brought the check out to the table and Regina said she was paying since she invited Emma out. Emma acquiesced and allowed Regina to pay, being in New York and working with her grandfather had taught her to be independent in every way.

“Thank you for inviting me out to lunch and for letting me help plan, I’sis birthday. I know things have been rocky between us, but I hope this could be the starting point for us, to be back on good terms.” Emma told her.

Regina grinned, “You are very welcome. We should get together again sometime to finish planning. I will need your help with picking decorations and the like we don’t have much time. I need all the help that I can get, especially, if this is going to be a surprise.”

“I can keep a secret,” Emma reassured her.

“I know you can.” Regina pulled out her mirror to check her face. Her phone started ringing, “Excuse me while I answer this.”

Emma watched discretely as Regina answered her phone she could tell it wasn’t a business call by the way she answered the phone. She tried not to eavesdrop and pulled out her phone to check her Facebook and Instagram. She caught bits and pieces of the conversation Regina was having and Emma deduced that it was I’sis.

“Emma, I’sis would like to speak to you. She says it’s muy importante.” Regina handed her the phone.

Emma took the proffered phone, “Hi, I’sis.” She was finally used to hearing the girl talk, even if it was a little stilted.

“Yes, we are having lunch.” She replied.

“Is mommy being nice to you?” I’sis asked.

Emma chuckled, “Yes, she is being nice to me.” She glanced over at Regina.

“I miss you, Emma. When can we hang out again? I want to take you to the stables so you can see my horse.” The little girl asked sadly.

Emma’s heart broke, “We can hang out again soon, I’ll talk to your mom, and see what she says. I would love to see your horse. Your mommy told me that you were a great rider, you’ll have to show me one day.” She suggested.

Emma knew that her not going to the stables hurt I’sis. She still felt guilty about that, she could have at least put her pride aside, and spend time with the little girl at the stables. She wasn’t the only one hurting at the rift between Regina and herself. I’sis was hurting too and that is something that she wanted to rectify.

“Yes!” I’sis cheered softly, “I can talk to mommy and see what she ways. Can I speak back to mommy now?” She asked.

Emma laughed at the girl’s enthusiasm, “Yes you can speak to your mommy. I will talk to you later.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Emma. I love you.” She added shyly.

Emma’s heart melted as the declaration, “I love you too, I’sis.” She handed Regina her phone back.

Emma looked at her phone and saw that it was a little past five. Her mother said she would be home at about 6:30 so she had some time to kill. Sitting here and talking to Regina made her feel as if things between them could get better. She didn’t know if they could get back to where they were before, but it was too soon to say. Emma hoped that everything would continue running smoothly for the both of them. She would be going back to New York in two months and she didn’t want to leave on a bad note.

“You really made her day, Emma. Thank you.” Regina told her sincerely.

Emma’s cheeks were tinged red, “It was nothing.” She tried to be nonchalant about it.

Regina loved Emma’s humbleness, “It was still a good thing. I don’t want to keep you here any longer. I will end it here, I will be in touch, so we can coordinate a time to get together. Feel free to look for things that would fit in with the theme of the party.”

“I definitely will. I have some idea’s, I may have to call in some reinforcements, but I am sure that they will come through. Thank you again, Regina, for allowing me to help.” She thanked the woman again.

“It’s my pleasure, Emma. Have a great rest of your night and I’ll be in touch with you soon.”

They both got up from the table and left the restaurant. Emma made her way across the street to her car. She turned around once to see Regina walking in the opposite direction. Emma couldn’t help but smile as she got into the car. She didn’t see Regina watching her as she drove out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had lunch, the planned and they talked. Emma didn't get pissy and Regina kept her cool. I would call this progress, no?


	47. It's Like Getting on a Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some bonding time with I'sis, Regina, and Emma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and reviewing it means so much to me. You guys are so amazing in everything from reviews, kudos, and subscriptions. It's overwhelming to say the most in a good way of course.
> 
> It seems like everyone has the same idea in regards to Lily and Belle. I don't have a ship name for them, yet but for now, they will be called LilyBelle.
> 
> Anyways on to the story...

After their lunch on Thursday, things between Emma and Regina had smoothed out, as they went along with planning I’sis party. They exchanged different ideas and decoration options for the party. The only thing that they could not agree on was where to have the party. Regina wanted it at Storybrooke Country Club and Emma thought they should have it in Storybrooke Botanical Garden. Regina wanted the country club because it would give off the air of having a fairy tale ball. Emma wanted the botanical garden because it would give an enchanted forest vibe, where most of the fairy tales take place. Other than that, things were going smoothly between the two of them. Things almost felt normal for a little while and Regina couldn’t help but feel happy about it. True to her word, she let her actions speak for her words and she could tell that Emma was slowly coming along.

Tina had been a tremendous help by telling her the different things that Emma likes. She made sure to send her little texts about small things. Sending her pictures of anything she came across that reminded her of the young woman. Tina had told her that it’s having an effect on Emma which she was thankful for. She even mentioned that there is trouble in paradise in regards to Lily and Emma’s relationship. Regina was happy to hear this but she was sad on Emma’s behalf. Today they were going to spend the day at the stables with, Emma. I’sis had asked her to come and she was happy when Emma accepted. Regina remembered telling I’sis about her little operation and the little girl couldn’t contain her excitement. The two of them plus Tina had been conspiring together, to get Emma back.

“Are we going to go pick Emma up or is she going to meet us at the stables?” I’sis asked her mom.

Regina took I’sis hair and began to braid it, “She is going to meet us at the stables at one. She wanted us to ride separately because she had other things to do after we leave.” She told her daughter honestly. She also didn’t want to tell her that Emma was going to meet with Marco to pick up some decorations for her party.

I’sis pouted, “That sucks! I wanted her to come back home with us, so we can watch movies and have dinner together.”

Regina tied a rubber band at the end of I’sis braid, “Don’t pout, I’sis. We can do that another time. Maybe you can ask her one day to come over for a swim and also to stay for dinner.” She suggested.

I’sis turned to look at her mom, “I like that mommy. I know she would say yes, but maybe we can invite Aunt Kat too, so she won’t feel left out and lonely.”

Regina smiled at her daughter and how sweet she was. She thought more about other’s than she did herself. She was glad that her daughter was empathetic to those around her and wanted everyone to be happy.

“We can invite your Aunt Kat as well. I know she would love to spend time with all of us together.” She agreed, “Now, let’s get ready to go. We don’t want to keep Emma waiting.” She nudged her daughter to get off of the bed.

“Nope! Don’t want to keep Emma waiting.” She grabbed her riding boots and ran downstairs, completely ignoring the rule about running in the house.

Regina placed the brush on her daughter’s vanity and ran her fingers through her hair. She was just as excited as her daughter to have Emma spend the day with them. She was afraid that Emma would have said no but she couldn’t help but smile when Emma had said ‘yes’. They have come a long way from where they were before.

“Come on, mommy! We’re going to be late.” I’sis tried to yell up the stairs.

Regina made her way downstairs, “I’m coming there is no need to yell.” She was happy that I’sis speech was getting better with each speech lesson that she has. It was hard to believe that in three days her daughter would be six. The years have gone by so fast she didn’t want her little girl to grow up.

The made it to the stables in record time it had just turned one when they pulled into the parking lot. Regina was pleased when she saw the familiar yellow Volkswagen Beetle pull in beside them. Regina was happy that Emma knew the concept of being on time. She waited until Emma got out of the car and she was not disappointed. Emma had on a pair of black skinny jeans that looked like they were painted on, a white shirt, with a flannel shirt on top of it. Instead of her usual Converse, she had on some black knee high boots. To Regina, Emma looked like a wet dream come to life. Her little friend seemed to agree as it was coming to life in her pants.

“Mommy, can I get out of the car now? I want to go to, Emma.” I’sis chirped.

Regina was willing her erection away, “Yeah, I will join you in a minute.”

I’sis gave her a weird look, “Are you okay, mommy?”

“I’m fine. Go talk to, Emma. You don’t want to keep her waiting.” She reassured her daughter.

I’sis didn’t have to be told twice as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Regina watched as I’sis launched herself at Emma. She would never get tired of looking at the two of them. They could have this all the time if things were to keep going the way that they were. Regina wanted Emma in her life, in I’sis life and in her bed. She tried not to think about the future but she couldn’t help it. She wanted that future with Emma and I’sis and maybe another child in the mix. Her erection finally subsided and it was safe for her to get out of the car. Regina made her way over to her daughter and Emma.

“Hey, Regina.” Emma greeted her.

“Emma, I’m so glad that you decided to join us today.” She greeted in return.

Emma looked down at I’sis and then back to Regina, “I am happy that you invited me. I will not be getting on a horse today, just so you know.”

I’sis giggled, “Em-ma, you can’t come to the stables and not ride. You can ride with mommy, that way you won’t be afraid.”

Regina looked at Emma and shrugged, “She does have a point, Emma. Today is about riding and it should be fun.”

Regina had to make sure she thanked I’sis for this suggestion. She would be close to, Emma and have her in her arms again. The last time they were on a horse together, Regina felt at peace, and was genuinely happy. She hoped that she could recapture the peacefulness and happiness from before.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, “If you say so. If I fall off or get injured, I’m suing your mom.” She joked.

Regina shook her head, “I’m sure your mother would love to try that case. Come one we don’t want to spend our time out here, when we have horses, waiting for us.”

Regina ushered I’sis and Emma towards the stable. I’sis was in the middle one hand was in Emma’s and the other was in hers. To the outside world they may have looked like a small family, but in reality, they were really good friends. They entered the stables and the horses started to make a little noise.

“It’s alright, Emma. They are just happy to see us.” Regina reassured the young woman.

Emma sighed in relief, “I wasn’t scared. They sound caught me off guard that’s all.”

I’sis giggled, “If you say so, Emma. Come on, I want to introduce you to Thunderbolt.” I’sis led Emma to her horse.

Emma stopped in front of the horse and she could feel Regina behind her, “Remember what I told you. You don’t have to be scared they can sense fear. She is probably more afraid of you than you are her.” She whispered in Emma’s ear.

Regina guided Emma’s hand to Thunderbolt’s head a move that was reminiscent of their first time at the stables. She watched with abated breath as Emma started touching the horse on her own and nuzzling the horses head.

“She is just as soft as I remember,” Emma said in awe. She missed the two identical smiles that mother and daughter were sporting.

“See, I told you she wouldn’t be so bad.” I’sis told her, “Mommy can we get her ready so I can ride?” I’sis asked.

“Yes, we can. Do you need help taking her out?” She asked her daughter.

I’sis gave her a huge smile, “No, mommy. I can do it.”

Regina watched as she opened the gate and stepped in to get the horse ready. She made sure that her daughter knew all of the basics of dressing the horse and preparing her for a ride. Regina had been scared at first but with I’sis determination she was able to do it on her own. Regina and Emma both watched as I’sis led the horse out of the stable.

“Now it’s our turn. I’m going to reintroduce you to Shadow and then we are going to ride.”

“Umm, you know what? It’s okay I don’t have to ride. I can just watch you two ride, you two get enjoyment out of it.” Emma tried to worm her way out of it.

Regina shook her head, “No, you are not getting out of it. I’sis wanted us all to ride, so we will ride. You will enjoy it; you have to trust me.”

Regina could see the turmoil on Emma’s face it was a lot to ask but this was one way to get Emma to trust her again. If Emma could get on the horse and ride with her, then that could lead to other things between the two of them. Regina crossed her fingers and hoped that Emma would allow her to take her on an adventure.

Emma looked at Regina, “You’ll help me right? You won’t let me fall, will you?”

“I will be with you every step of the way and I will not let you fall. I’ll be there to catch you. I ask again, do you trust me?” Regina tried again.

Green eyes met mocha, “I trust you, Regina.” Emma said softly.

Regina was cheering internally; Emma had trusted her. Emma would take a chance on her and the horse. “Thank you, Emma. We should get started, I’sis will wonder where we are.”

“Lead the way.” Emma gestured for her to take the lead.

Regina walked in front of Emma making sure that she put a little sway in her hips. She had no doubt that Emma would be checking her out. Regina helped Emma get reacquainted with Shadow and she began getting her ready for the ride. Regina led both Shadow and Emma out of the stable and into the arena where I’sis was already on her horse and waiting. Regina brought Shadow to a standstill and motioned for Emma to step forward.

“Do you want to be in the front or do you want to be in the back?” Regina asked her riding companion.

Emma weighed her options. If she sat in the front Regina’s arms would be around her and if she sat in the back, she would have her arms around Regina. Either one of those options was intimate in nature. In the end, Emma decided to sit in the front and allow Regina to hold her from behind.

“I’ll sit in the front, that way if anything happens I’ll be protected,” Emma answered.

Regina couldn’t hide her smile, “I was hoping that you would choose that option. Hop on, mia. Your horse awaits you.” The term of endearment naturally slipped from her mouth.

Regina helped Emma mount the horse and then got on behind her. She grabbed the reigns and pressed herself against Emma’s back. She felt Emma tense a little bit but then she felt as she relaxed.

“I got you, Emma. I will not let anything happen to you.” She reassured the young woman.

Emma exhaled deeply, “I believe you. Let’s do this.”

Regina gave her daughter the go ahead and the trio began with a simple trot around the arena to get Emma used to being on the horse. Regina visibly relaxed once Emma was finally relaxed. She could smell the strawberry papaya shampoo on Emma’s hair there was also a hint of lavender mixed in with a scent that was uniquely, Emma. She missed being this close to Emma and it made her a little green to think about Lily being close to her. Touching her, making love to her and having her fall asleep in the other woman’s arms. Regina pushed those thoughts away and decided to enjoy the moment.

“How are you feeling, Emma? Do you think you are ready to let Shadow stretch her legs?” Regina whispered softly in Emma’s ear.

Emma didn’t trust her voice and simply nodded her answer. Regina took that as her cue to let Shadow stretch her legs. She could hear Emma laughing as the horse moved faster underneath them. She could also hear Emma’s breath hitch as they moved across the uneven grass. Regina watched I’sis and couldn’t help but smile at how happy her daughter looked on Thunderbolt. The lessons really paid off and she looked like a natural. I’sis reminded her of herself when she was younger before she experienced the harshness of life.

“This isn’t so bad after all.” Emma's voice broke the silence.

“Do you think; you could do a solo ride? If you had your own horse?” Regina leaned closer to the young woman.

Emma had shivers going down her spine at Regina’s closeness, “I don’t know. Maybe I will have to have some more practice before I can ride solo.”

“If you’re not busy, maybe, you and I can come out and have lessons one on one. I would be more than happy to teach you. You won’t be scared and will be a pro by the time, I’m finished with you.” Regina said seductively.

She couldn’t help but chuckle when Emma tried her best to suppress a moan. Regina knew that the ride and being close to her was getting to Emma. This is what she counted on by bringing, Emma out here. She wanted nothing more than to kiss the expanse of Emma’s neck and nibble on the young woman’s ear. Being this close to her and not being able to touch her was torture. Regina had to think of unhappy thoughts to keep her erection from making an appearance. She was so thankful that she wore her special underwear or Emma would be in for a surprise.

Regina brought the horse to a slow trot and I’sis did the same. They were approaching a clearing where a picnic had been set up for the three of them. She figured that I’sis and Emma would be hungry after the ride and not only that, she wanted Emma to remember when they had their picnic.

“We’re here.” Regina pulled the horse to a stop.

Emma gasped in awe, “We are having a picnic?” She asked as she saw the set up on the ground.

“It was I’sis, idea. She thought it would be a great way to spend the day together. You have her to thank.” Regina told her, “Come on let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

Regina helped Emma off of the horse and steadied her as she adjusted to being on the ground again. Once she had her bearings, Regina let go and let Emma walk off the stiffness. She appreciated the view of the young woman’s ass. Regina wanted to fall down to her knees and worship it like she had never worshiped before.

“Come on, mommy, let’s eat. I’m hungry.” I’sis called for her mother.

Emma smiled, “Yeah, mommy come eat.” She imitated I’sis.

Regina had to count to ten, hearing Emma, call her mommy did things to her. She shook the thoughts out of her head and joined her daughter and Emma on the blanket. Regina began putting out the food and drinks.

“Did you enjoy the ride, Emma?” I’sis asked before taking a bite of her sandwich.

“Yeah, I did. Your mom offered to give me lessons so I can ride on my own.” Emma told her.

I’sis looked at her mom, “You did mommy?!” She had a look of delight on her face.

Regina nodded, “I did. Don’t talk with your mouthful, dear.” She scolded her daughter.

I’sis swallowed her bite, “Sorry. I’m just so happy that you will be teaching, Emma.” She looked at Emma, “Mommy is a great teacher, she taught me.”

“I’m sure she is; I will be learning from the best.” Emma avoided Regina’s gaze.

Regina was beside herself with glee, “You will be a pro in no time. Let’s finish eating before our food goes bad.”

I’sis finished her food quickly, “Mommy? Can I go put my feet in the lake?”

She really didn’t want I’sis to do that, but since it was warm she couldn’t deny her daughter that, ‘Yes, you may. Make sure you take your socks off and roll up your pants. Only your feet and nothing else, missy.” Regina reminded her daughter.

I’sis rolled her eyes, “I know, mommy. I’m not a baby, I’m almost six.” She took off running.

“And there she goes. I miss the days when she didn’t talk back.” Regina mentioned wistfully.

Emma watched as I’sis ran off, “I am still getting used to her being able to talk. I was surprised when Tina had told me in New York. I’m sorry that your mom was such a bitch and went behind your back.”

Regina frowned, “I was pissed about it but eventually I got used to it. I love hearing her talk but there are times where we sign as well, especially when, we are out in public. She is self-conscious when we are around other people.”

Emma finished her sandwich, “What happened to your mother? If you don’t mind my asking.”

Regina looked off into the distance, “I honestly don’t know. After your grandfather died, the protection was off. What happened afterward is none of my concern. I washed my hands of it and continued living my life.”

Emma picked up a strawberry and dipped it in whipped cream, “I’m sorry, Regina. I guess we are both a product of shitty families.” She bit into the fruit moaning at the taste.

Regina was brought out of her thoughts as she watched Emma take a bite of the fruit. She noticed that there was a little juice running down Emma’s chin. Without thinking, she ran her finger along the trail. Emma’s eyes met hers as she moved her finger and brought it to her lips and sucked her finger into her mouth.

“Tastes good.” Regina’s voice had dropped an octave.

Emma licked her lips, “I uh…did not realize that the strawberries were so juicy. I’m normally not a messy eater.”

Regina never took her eyes off of Emma’s, “If there isn’t a little bit of a mess, then you’re not eating correctly. There is nothing more exciting than having the juice of a ripe fruit flowing over your tongue and down your throat.”

The air around them was thick with tension. The connection that was once there was back in full effect. Regina wanted nothing more than to lean in and capture Emma’s lips in a small kiss. She was aching to taste the strawberry and whipped cream that was in her mouth. To get lost in the abyss that was Emma.

Emma finally looked away, “It’s a wonderful feeling. So…does I’sis have any idea of what’s going on?” She asked trying to change the subject.

Regina was thankful it was taking everything in her to not act on her desires, “No, she doesn’t which is a good thing.”

“Yeah, it is. She will definitely be surprised. Have you given any thought to where you wanted to have the party?” They were at a standstill at the venue.

Regina made sure to keep an eye on her daughter, “I was thinking that maybe we could compromise. We can have the party outside of the country club, they have a nice wooded area, that they use for parties and we can use that as a backdrop for The Enchanted Forest. We could put little fairy lights in the trees and have a little dance floor set out with a DJ and a couple of sheer canopy’s with curtains that could house the tables, and the food table.” She explained.

Emma liked the idea, The Enchanted Forest, meets the modern fairy tale, “I like it. I think I’sis would love it. Did you decide on who you want to dress up as?” She circled her finger around the edge of her cup.

Regina couldn’t help but watch, Emma had no idea how seductive she was being, “I’sis is going to be Snow White,” She scoffed before continuing, “I’m going as The Evil Queen. You can’t have one without the other.”

Emma chuckled, “You still have a strong dislike for, Snow White, huh?” She teased.

“With a fiery passion, but I’sis loves her, so I have to pretend for her sake. What about you? Who are you going to be?” She asked in return.

“I don’t know yet; I’m thinking of going as Elsa from _Frozen_ or maybe or maybe Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_. I know Tina is going as Tinkerbell.” Emma laughed at that. When Tina told her that shew as going as Tinkerbell she could actually picture her as the fairy.

Regina laughed, “I could actually picture her as Tinkerbell. I wonder who is going to be _Peter Pan_?”

“Quinn probably, she looks like she could be him.” Emma thought out loud.

The laughter quieted, “Do you know who your mom is going to be?”

Emma shrugged, “She says she wants to either be _The Queen of Hearts_ or _The Snow Queen_. Whoever she will be will be awesome that is for sure. I hope you don’t mind that I invited Belle as my plus one.”

“No, I don’t mind at all. I had invited her anyways, you know since she and Tina are good friends. She will probably end up going as Belle from _Beauty and the Beast_.” Regina thought out loud.

It was Emma’s turn to chuckle, “That’s exactly who she wants to be. She acts like Belle, though, a book worm, taking care of her father and strong. She had the strength to break it off with Ruby, finally.” She confessed.

Regina looked over at Emma, “Belle broke up with Ruby? I thought they had true love.”

Emma scoffed, “There was nothing true about their love. Ruby cheated on Belle with Dorothy, the new waitress at Granny’s. I honestly think that Belle had checked out of the relationship a long time ago.”

Regina knew that Ruby couldn’t be faithful to anyone. Her relationship with Tina was proof of that and the fact that she tried to come on to her, made it worse. She hoped that karma would pay Ruby a visit so she could get a taste of her own medicine.

“What made you think that Belle was over the relationship? Do you think there was someone else on her part?” Regina asked.

Emma picked up another strawberry, “I honestly don’t know. She’s been texting someone non-stop and when I ask who it is she says it’s a secret. Belle sucks at poker face so she is hiding something.” She took a bite of the fruit, this time, making sure that she didn’t make a mess.

Regina watched Emma mesmerized, “I’m sure she will tell you when the time is right. Have you talked to Lily? You know since she’s been gone?”

Regina tried to stay away asking about the girl. She didn’t want to cross any lines but a part of her was curious as to how their relationship is fairing. They wouldn’t see each other for two months after being together for nearly a month.

Emma chewed and swallowed, “I talk to her every day. When she is not busy with her parents or hanging out with her friends. I am glad that she is having fun, she felt a little out of place here. She didn’t have any friends of her own, but she and Belle hit it off pretty well. When I was at therapy or doing something else. She was always with Belle helping with her father or at the library.” She replied lowly.

Regina could hear the longing in Emma’s voice. She had an idea of who Belle may have started talking to. When she would go out for lunch or to run errands she would always see Lily and Belle together. They looked pretty cozy with each other a part of her wondered if Emma knew just how close the two women really were.

“It’s good that the two of you talk. You know what they say, ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’. She is doing her thing and you are doing your thing that’s healthy. Does she know that you are helping me with I’sis birthday?” Regina asked.

Emma nodded her head, “Yeah, she knows. She is actually glad that I am helping. Lily feels that it will help mend the rift between us.”

“Do you think she is right?” Regina questioned.

Emma turned to look at Regina, “Honestly, I really can’t say. Don’t get me wrong, I am enjoying our time together. It’s confusing for me, on one hand, I want to hate you forever and on the other hand, I can’t bring myself to do it. I’ve seen the effort you have been putting in, and it’s causing me to have conflicting feelings.”

This was the perfect opening, “Conflicting feelings about what, Emma? Your feelings in regards to me or your relationship with Lily?”

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, “Both, but I don’t want to talk about it right now. Hell, I don’t even want to think about it right now.”

“You can’t keep avoiding these things. They will build up until it explodes and a lot of damage will be done, not only to you but to Lily and myself. I can’t tell you how to feel and I don’t want you to think that I am projecting my feelings for you, onto you. Eventually, you will have to sort your feelings out.” She glanced over at Emma, “I will tell you, though, I’ve been enjoying our time together. I never thought in a million years that we would be in this place again, with us talking and spending time together. Thank you for taking a chance on me.” Regina finished.

Emma took the chance and looked over at Regina, “I’ve enjoyed our time together as well and hopefully we can spend more time together in the future. You did promise me riding lessons after all. I wouldn’t have given you the chance if I didn’t think you were worth it.”

Regina’s heart swelled in her chest at Emma’s words. They gave her a new sense of hope that things would be okay between them. Regina couldn’t hold back her smile at Emma’s words telling her that she ‘was worth it’. The moment was lost when I’sis came back to the blanket out of breath.

“The water felt so good on my feet. Can we go swimming when we get home?” I’sis asked as she lay down on the blanket, putting her head in her mother’s lap.

“I don’t see why not. Are you ready to go my darling?” Regina replied.

I’sis craned her head to look over at Emma, “Are you ready to go, Emma?”

Emma signed, “I think I am. I have to go to the store before it gets too late.”

I’sis rolled her eyes, “You don’t have to sign, Emma. I understand you just fine.” She signed back.

“I know, but I want to make sure that you are still on your game.” She teased.

“I’m always on my game, Emma. Do you think you can come by when you are finished doing what you need to do?” The little girl asked again, giving her best puppy dog look.

Emma looked at Regina then back at I’sis, “I have plans with Belle tonight, but why don’t we take a rain check for another night. Besides doesn’t someone have a birthday coming up in a few days?”

I’sis perked up, “I’m that someone! I’ll be six mommy said we are doing something special for my birthday, so I won’t be able to have a party.”

Regina chuckled, “You will be genuinely surprised trust me. Let’s clean up our things and head back to the stables. We don’t want to keep, Emma from her errands.”

“Fine!” I’sis huffed as she got off her mother’s lap.

The trio went about cleaning up their picnic things and putting them in the basket. Regina decided to attach the basket to I’sis horse since Emma and Regina were on hers. They took their time making their way back to the stables enjoying the time that they have together and Regina thinking about having Emma in her arms. She wanted more of this whether they were in New York or Storybrooke. Regina hoped that everything would work out in her favor, for the first time in a year, she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, they were spending time together. Regina has her suspicions about LilyBelle. We have more progress which is also awesome! Stay tuned!!


	48. Best Friend Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can't thank you all enough for the continued support of this little story. It means a lot to me and it's good to hear your thoughts on each of the chapters. I am so happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter, it was one of my favorites to write, to be honest.
> 
> On to the story...

Emma and Regina found they worked well together, the planning and preparation went off without a hitch. The only thing they needed to worry about was the cake which would be delivered Saturday before the party. Everything was working out and both Emma and Regina were happy. During the planning their relationship changed drastically, Emma was no longer weary of Regina and Regina for her part, made no moves to try and be anything more than her friend. This caused Emma to relax more there was no pressure to be anything more than, although, there were times where she found herself wanting more. Which confused her because of her relationship with, Lily or lack thereof. Since she’s been back in Boston their relationship had cooled significantly, the phone calls and Skype sessions had become less and less. Emma tried not to focus on the lack of relationship and focused on strengthening her friendships.

Today, Emma was hanging out with Belle, she finally broke down and got a nurse to help take care of her father. This gave her time for herself and also for her friends. The young woman also told her that she was going to go back to school part-time. Emma prepared the snacks and took them into her room, they were simply going to veg out in her room and watch movies. A heatwave had fallen over Storybrooke and it was too hot to really do anything extraneous. Emma had finished putting the finishing touches on the spread when her phone chimed. She looked at her phone and saw it was a message from, Regina. Emma smiled and unlocked her phone to read the message:

_“We really wish you were here.”~R,_ followed by a picture of her and I’sis in the pool.

Emma chuckled at the picture and replied, _“I wish I was there too. Stay cool ;-)” ~E._

Emma put her phone down as the doorbell rang, she ran downstairs to answer the door. Standing there was Belle, she looked like she was about to pass out. Emma ushered her inside and closed the door.

“I only walked from the car to your doorstep, it feels like I walked more than that,” Belle complained.

Emma smiled sympathetically, “Leave it to Storybrooke to suffer from a massive heatwave. Are you alright, though? I can go in the kitchen and get you a bottle of water.” She offered.

Belle regained her bearings, “I’m good, let's watch some movies. It feels like forever since we’ve had any alone time together.”

Emma knew that Belle was telling the truth any free time she had she was with, Regina, planning I’sis birthday or she was with Regina and I’sis doing some kind of activity. They have come a long way in the span of two weeks. Emma wasn’t complaining though because everything was peaceful.

“Let’s head upstairs to my room. I have everything set out for us and you can change out of those clothes if you want to.” Emma led them upstairs

Belle chuckled, “You still won’t go into the family room, huh?” She joked following behind, Emma.

Emma crinkled her nose in disgust, “I will never step foot in that room again. Every time I go by it, I think of my parents fucking in there. I think I have been scarred for life.”

They entered Emma’s room and Belle continued, “You’ve never walked in on any adults, having sex?” She asked.

Emma blushed and shook her head, “Nope, never and after doing it once. I never want to do it again. Make yourself comfortable, you know my room is your room.”

The duo got comfortable on the bed and Emma played the first movie. Emma kept commenting on how Wonder Woman was being underused and that they needed to give her more to do. Belle, on the other hand, enjoyed seeing her on the screen in any way. This was a much-welcomed distraction from any intrusive thoughts.

“So let me get this straight…they fight and then they become friends because their mother’s name is Martha?” Belle asked.

“Yeah, pretty much. I mean they spent the whole movie hating each other. Then all of a sudden it’s like “Hey, my mother’s name is Martha. Let’s put this feud behind us and save the world! Throw in Wonder Woman and it’s a party.” Emma joked. She’s a huge DC fan, but _Batman vs. Superman_ was not all that great.

Belle laughed, “Do you think Superman is dead?”

Emma shook her head, “No, he can’t be dead, Superman is in the up and coming _Justice League_ movie. I for one can’t wait for the Wonder Woman movie, it looks totally badass.”

Belle rolled her eyes, “It does but I think you have a crush on Gal Gadot. It’s okay to admit it, I think she’s beautiful too.”

Emma got off the bed and went towards the DVD player, “What do you want to watch next? We have Captain America Civil War, Fast and the Furious 7, Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

At the mention of Buffy, Belle raised an eyebrow, “You have the Buffy the Vampire Slayer movie?”

Emma grimaced, “Hell no! It’s the series. I want to forget that the movie even existed, I don’t count it as part of the Buffyverse. We can watch Netflix instead, I’m sure there are more interesting things on there.”

“Let’s see what on Netflix,” Belle replied absentmindedly as she was playing with her phone.

Emma decided to tease her friend, “So who is this mystery person that has you smiling and looking at your phone every five minutes? Is it a new love interest? A secret admirer?”

Belle blushed, “It’s just a friend, Emma. We’ve been getting to know each other a little better.”

“Does this ‘friend’ have a name? Where did you meet her?” Emma asked again.

Emma had been curious about Belle’s mystery person. Whenever they were with each other or in a group. Belle was glued to her phone either texting, SnapChatting or taking selfies. For as long as she’s known Belle, this was un-Belle-like behavior.

Belle put her phone down, “Yes, she does have a name, her name is Rose and I met her through a mutual friend of ours.”

Emma’s curiosity was peaked, “Does she live in Storybrooke?”

Belle shifted a little, “No, she lives in, New York.” She lied.

Emma’s lie detector went off when Belle mentioned New York. There was no way Belle knew anyone from New York. She was a small town girl and had never been out of Storybrooke. She was hurt that her friend would lie to her.

“I didn’t know you knew anyone in New York.” Emma tried again.

“We met online, Emma. A friend of mine was playing a game and introduced us. Why are you pressing me on this? Can’t you- I don’t know, let it go? I don’t question you when you’re texting someone. You spend time on your phone as well so it’s not only me.” She argued back.

Emma knew what Belle said was true, but she didn’t hide who she was texting. Most of the time she was either texting Elsa or August and one of her many cousins. Hell, they even knew that she was texting, Regina. Emma knew Belle liked her privacy but it was kind of hypocritical for Belle to want to know everything, but she is not giving up anything herself.

Emma crossed her arms, “Fine, I’ll let it go for now. I don’t understand why you can’t tell me who she is? Are you ashamed that you met her online? Does she have a girlfriend? I mean what is the deal?”

Belle sighed, “She has a girlfriend okay, but they are having a hard time in their relationship. Rose feels like her girlfriend is hung up on her ex and she wanted some advice on how to end things with her girlfriend. She found someone else that she likes and well, you know how that goes.” Belle explained.

“That’s too much drama and doesn’t end well for the people involved. I hope you know what you’re getting into. I mean after all; you should have learned your lesson with Ruby.” Emma told her.

Emma knew it was harsh but she needed her friend to face the harsh reality. Trying to come in between a relationship never ends well. She could understand the girl developing feelings for the other girl but is risking her relationship worth being with this other person. Emma couldn’t help but feel that this situation hit close to home. She is kind of in the same situation with both Lily and Regina. Emma knew something was gonna have to give eventually but right now she didn’t want to deal with it.

Belle sighed, “I understand what you are saying, Emma. I am encouraging her to break it off with the girlfriend before getting involved with another person. I don’t like cheating in any form but sometimes, the heart wants what it wants.”

Emma looked at Belle skeptically, “Of course it does.”

Belle felt a little guilty, “What is the deal with you and Regina? You two have been spending a lot of time together.”

“There is really nothing to tell. We are planning I’sis birthday, you know this already.” She answered almost defensively.

The other girl put her hands up in surrender, “No need to get defensive, Emma. I was just curious about it. It really shouldn’t take that long to plan a child’s party, she’s six.”

Emma didn’t understand why her friend was questioning her about the nature of the relationship with, Regina. They were two people who are joining together for a little girl that they both loved. Belle shouldn’t make her feel bad about helping plan a six-year old’s birthday.

Emma frowned, “You sound a lot like, Lily when you said that. The handful of times that we talked, she said the same exact thing, you had said. As you know, I’sis birthday is an elaborate fairytale party and it takes longer than usual. We are almost done the only finishing touch is the cake.”

Belle crossed her arms, “I’m just saying, you two are always spending an insane amount of time together. You should be careful, especially when it comes to your history with, Regina. Maybe you need to stop focusing on Regina and I’sis and start focusing on Lily, your actual girlfriend.”

Emma got off the bed, “You did not just say that. How can I focus on my ‘actual’ girlfriend, when she doesn’t talk to me, doesn’t return my calls, etc. if anything she needs to be the one focusing on me,” Then Emma glared at the woman sitting on her bed, “You’ve been talking to, Lily, haven’t you?” She accused.

Belle looked down, “I can’t lie to you, Emma. Lily and I have been talking a lot since she’s been gone. We’ve gotten close when she came here with you. You had your own stuff going on and Lily felt isolated.”

“Let me guess,” Emma cut her off, “You two just instantly connected and then you two are miraculously great for each other. Am I right?” Emma asked, trying not to get upset.

“It wasn’t like that, Emma. She needed someone to talk to that wasn’t involved with the whole sordid, Regina situation. Lily felt that you were not as devoted to the relationship as she was.” Belle defended the girl.

Emma crossed her arms, “Call Lily, right fucking now. I want to hear this shit from her. How could you? I thought you were my friend?”

“I am your friend, Emma. It just happened, what do you want me to say? I didn’t expect myself to fall for her. We hung out and talked a lot she helped me with my Ruby problems. I can see why you were so enamored with her when you were growing up. Lily, is a wonderful person, she shouldn’t have to be dragged into the middle of your issues.” Belle implored this is not how this was supposed to go.

“Oh, it just happened! It just fucking happened?! Rain just happens, Belle. What’s going on with Lily does not just happen. You got all over Ruby for not keeping it in her pants, did you ever stop to realize that your behavior is just like hers?! Call her now, I want to hear it for myself.” Emma demanded.

Belle was nervous, “Fine,” She dialed the number and made sure that the video was on.

“Hey babe, I thought you were hanging out with, Emma today” Lily signed.

_“Babe!”_ Emma thought, “She is hanging out with me today, babe. So when were you going to tell me that you and Belle had something going on?” She signed back.

Emma wanted to know the truth, this shit hurts, she was betrayed once again by someone that she loved and cared about. Lily was supposed to be different, Belle was supposed to be different. Emma guessed that they were one in the same and you have to be careful who you trust. The line went quiet.

“What’s the matter, Lily? Are you at a loss for words?” Emma asked.

Lily frowned, “It’s not what you think it is, Emma. She’s helping me deal with some feelings that I am having. What’s the big deal?”

Emma grew pissed, “What’s the big deal? Belle is supposed to be my best friend and you were supposed to be my girlfriend. Stop playing stupid and tell me the truth, what is going on with you and Belle? Think wisely before you answer and do not lie.”

Lily looked sad, “Things are not working with us anymore, Emma. You have too many things going on and you have unresolved feelings for, Regina. She has always been a part of our relationship. You said you didn’t trust her and hated her, but yet you are helping plan her daughter’s birthday. I felt you needed time to sort your feelings out. So that is what I was giving you time. In that time, I grew closer to, Belle and the rest is history.”

Emma could feel the tears in her eyes but she was not going to let them fall. She didn’t want Belle to see her cry and she sure as hell didn’t want Lily to see her cry. The tears would come later.

Emma chuckled wryly, “So you couldn’t deal and you ran to my best friend. How fucked up is that, Lily? You saw the hell I went through with betrayal and lies. We’ve been friends since we were little girls and this is how you do me? I thought you were different.” She signed furiously.

Lily let out an inaudible sigh, “I’m sorry, Emma I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Emma shook her head, “You two deserve each other. I don’t want to see or talk to you for a while.” She signed, it hurt her to do this, but it needed to be done. “I hope you and Belle are happy together.”

“I’m really sorry, Emma. I never meant to hurt you, not like this.” Lily signed.

“What the fuck ever, Lily.” She signed and then she turned to Belle, “You, get the hell out of my room, my house, and my life. I don’t want to talk to you, see you or whatever. If you show up at I’sis party, I will destroy you.” Emma’s voice was devoid of any emotion.

Belle swallowed thickly, “You don’t mean that, Emma.” She pleaded.

Emma laughed hollowly, “Do I? Honey, do you not know who I am? I am the granddaughter of Horatio Hades one of the most notorious Mafioso’s on the East Coast. All I have to do is say the word and you and your family will be taken out, no questions asked. You wanna try me?”

The other woman was scared for her life she could tell that her former friend was serious. The last thing Belle wanted was to piss, Emma off more than she already had, “I’m sorry, Emma. I really am. I know it’s not enough but I never meant to hurt you. I will respect your wishes, just don’t bring harm to my family.” Belle gathered her shoes and fled the room and eventually the house.

It wasn’t until Emma heard the door close downstairs that she had allowed herself to cry. Her best friend and her now ex-girlfriend both broke her heart. She threw herself on the bed and yelled and sobbed into the pillow. Her heart was breaking all over again for the loss of her best friend and their betrayal.

Emma sat up and wiped her eyes she picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number, “Regina?” She sobbed.

“Emma, what’s wrong?” Regina asked concerned.

Emma started crying again, “I need you. I need to see you.”

There was a moment of silence, “What is wrong, Emma?”

Emma continued crying, “I-I can’t.” She tried to breathe, “I-I can you come over?” She tried again.

“Let me get dressed and I’ll be over there in five minutes.” Regina told her, “I will be there, Emma.” She told her softly.

Emma hung up the phone and started crying again. She would have to freeze Lily and Belle out of her life. Lily was her best friend and her girlfriend but yet she started doing whatever it was with her other best friend. Emma tried to rationalize the situation in her head but she was not successful. Emma doesn't know how long it’s been but she notices that she is in Regina’s arms.

“Emma? Tell me what happened? What’s going on?” Regina asked as she held Emma close.

“Belle and Lily. They were emotionally cheating with each other, behind my back.” She managed to get out.

Regina inhaled sharply she saw this coming, “I am so sorry, Emma. When did this happen?”

“It happened this afternoon. Belle and I were supposed to hang out and watch movies. She gave me a hypothetical situation. She all but admitted and I had her call, Lily and they confessed. Belle was my best friend. Lily was my girlfriend. What the hell is wrong with me? Why doesn’t anyone want me? Why do people feel the need to hurt me? First Mary Margaret and Leo, then you and Tina, and now Lily and Belle.” She cried harder holding onto Regina as if she was a lifeline.

Regina rubbed her back gently, “You are so wanted, Emma and you are definitely loved. Your parents want you. They wouldn’t have fought so hard for you if they didn’t. Your grandparents want you. They wouldn’t have done everything they had for you if they didn’t want you. I’sis wants you, she practically worships the ground you walk on. She loves you to pieces, you don’t know how happy she is to spend time with you and us. She talks about it non-stop. If I was anyone else, I would be extremely jealous.” She said the last part as a joke.

Emma sniffed again and looked up at Regina, “What about you? Do you want me?” She asked lowly.

“I want you more than you know, Emma. I’ve wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. It wasn’t sexual of course because you were a squalling infant, but I do want you, Emma. I’ve never not wanted you, even when we were no longer talking.” Regina confessed.

Emma searched Regina’s eyes for any deception and didn’t see any. All she saw was love, warmth and honesty. Without thinking about it she leaned in and kissed the older woman on the lip. It was tentative of course but she needed to feel something anything. She relaxed when she felt Regina kissing her back. It was sloppy and rushed but Emma didn’t care.

“Emma, stop.” Regina tried to protest.

Emma frowned deeply, “Why? You said you wanted me.”

Regina sighed, “I do want you, Emma, but not like this. You are emotional and I will not take advantage of that. I know you are hurting, but this isn’t going to help. Trust me, I know from experience.” She explained.

Emma knew that Regina was right this was not the way to go. She wanted to feel something but not at the expense of their burgeoning relationship. She just broke up with her girlfriend and now she is trying to bed, Regina, just to feel. It wasn’t fair to Regina or herself.

Emma sighed, “I’m sorry, Regina. This isn’t fair to you. Do you think you could forgive me?”

Regina gave a genuine smile, “I will forgive you anything, Emma. I tell you what. Why don’t you come over to the house and spend some time with me and I’sis? When your mom gets home, she can come over and we can have dinner and watch a movie. How does that sound?”

Emma didn’t have to think twice, “I like the way you think. I have a question though.”

“What is it?” Regina asked.

“Do I’sis think that we are together?” She asked shyly.

Regina chuckled deeply, “She doesn’t think we are together, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want us to be.” She answered.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Regina shook her head, “We can discuss it later. Right now is for going to hang out with I’sis and cheering you up.”

Emma let go of Regina and started gathering her things, “This is the first time you’ve ever been in my room.”

Regina looked around the room it was definitely, Emma, “Yes, it is. I have to say your room is beautiful, it suits you.”

Emma beamed, “Thanks. Do you mind helping me take all of this downstairs?” She asked sheepishly.

“Of course, you didn’t have to ask.” Regina got off the bed and began grabbing the dishes.

“Regina? How did you get into my house?” Emma asked out of curiosity.

“The door was unlocked.” She answered as she walked out of the room.

Emma followed behind her and they both worked together to make sure that everything was put away and cleaned. Emma made sure to grab her keys and phone and followed Regina out of the house. The sunshine felt good on Emma’s face but the heat, not so much. They got into Regina’s car and made their way towards her house for a day filled with fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Belle! Trying to make Emma feel guilty about Regina when she was doing something behind her back. Hooray, for Regina coming to save the day.
> 
> Next chapter is I'sis birthday and I think it is by far my most favorite chapter! Until next time.


	49. I Still Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have I'sis bday party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the last chapter was fucking phenomenal!!! I am so glad that it was well received as it was. Hopefully, this chapter will have the same reaction. I absolutely love reading your reviews and responding to them, gives me the motivation to keep it coming (no pun intended).
> 
> This story will be coming to an end very soon, it saddens me because this was my baby.
> 
> Anyways, on to the story...

Emma and Regina had been busy putting the finishing touches for I’sis party, that she didn’t have time to think about Lily or Belle. Her heart still ached for the loss of her best friend (Lily, not Belle) but she knew it was for the best. Regina picked up the cake and took it over to the country club. Once there she will meet with the caterer and the DJ to make sure that everything was perfect. Emma for her part spent the day getting her costume together, she decided to go as Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_. Her mother decided to go as The Queen of Hearts, she wanted to make it a family thing. Her father couldn’t make it because of a huge case that he was presiding over but he sent a gift for I’sis. Her grandparents surprised her by coming down as well, they were going as Hercules and Megara from the movie _Hercules_. The night of her breakup with Lily had been perfect. She spent the day with I’sis and Regina in the pool, they had dinner and watched a movie. Her mother even came by for dinner and the movie, it was a great time. Emma still didn’t tell her mother about what happened with Lily, but she knew she would have to tell her eventually.

As far as Regina is concerned since that night, they have gotten closer and Emma found herself falling for the older woman, again. Emma knew that it was inevitable but she didn’t think it would have been so soon. Regina had been comforting about her break-up and consoled her when she needed. The woman had handled her with such care and tenderness she could feel the love radiating off of her. Emma spent a few days at the stables with Regina, taking care of the horses and learning to ride. They shared a couple of heated kisses in the field, but it never went further than that. Regina had told her she wanted their first time to be special and to be patient. Emma thought she would feel bad for wanting to sleep with, Regina so soon after her break-up, but she didn’t care. In her heart of hearts, she wanted to be with, Regina and Regina only.

Emma was finally dressed and she admired herself in the mirror, impressed. She really did look like Alice and she felt like her too, except for the whole eating and drinking thing. Emma hoped that Regina liked her costume.

“Emma? Is it alright if I come in?” Her mother’s voice was muffled by the door.

Emma smoothed her dress down, “Yeah, I’m fully dressed.”

The door opened and in walked her mother in the full queen of hearts costume, right down to the bright red hair. Her mother looked amazing in her costume and she was thankful it wasn’t one of those sexy, Queen of Hearts costumes. Some things are not meant to be seen every again.

“Wow, mom. You look very queenly.” Emma complimented her mother.

Kathryn smiled, “As do you, Miss. Alice.”

Emma held out her dress and curtsied, “Thank you, your majesty. Where are grandma and papa?”

“They are downstairs waiting for you. We don’t want to be late for a very important date.” Her mother told her.

Emma grabbed her little purse and her phone before following her mother out of the room and downstairs. When Emma got downstairs she was met with her grandparents and she had to admit, they really looked the part of Meg and Hercules, well dressed and not sexual. There were going to be kids at the party.

“Look at my darling granddaughter.” Horatio held his hand out for her to take.

Emma took his hand, “Thank you, papa. You look quite dashing yourself.” She looked over to her grandmother, “And so do you, grandma.”

Meg smiled, “Thank you, Emma. Your mother makes a very convincing queen.”

Kathryn beamed but changed her demeanor, “Thank you Meg, you and Horatio look very dashing as well. We need to get going through, Regina counts tardiness as the 8th deadly sin.”

Horatio laughed, “We need to get pictures before we go. I want us to remember this moment for years to come.”

They exited the house and handed the different phones to the chauffeur to take their picture. Once the pictures were done, they entered the limousine. Emma was buzzing with excitement she was dying to see, Regina in her costume and to also see the birthday girl as well. The ride to the country club was filled with chatter from her mother and grandparents. Emma used this time to check her phone. She had a couple of text messages from Lily followed by one from Elsa and another from August. They were both coming to visit next month and Emma was looking forward to it. The car pulled to a stop in front of the club’s entrance, Emma used, this time, to send a text to Regina letting her know she was here.

The small family exited the limo and made their way to where the party was being held. It was simply beautiful. The trees had fairy lights hanging from them and the tables were situated underneath canopy’s adorned with sheer white curtains with blue, pink, and white fairy lights. In the middle was a ballroom floor with a DJ in a booth. In the far right of the area sat Thunderbolt and Shadow, they had been dressed as royalty. It felt like they were really in The Enchanted Forest.

“You and Regina did a good job, Emma. This looks amazing!” Her mother complimented her.

Meg shared the sentiment, “Who knew that you had interior design in your blood?”

Emma blushed, “Regina and I came up with the idea and she had someone carry out the decorating.

Emma felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out and read the message. Regina and I’sis had arrived and they were getting ready to make their entrance. Emma excused herself and made her way over to the door that led to the outside, she was going to help Regina escort the birthday girl in. As soon as the door opened Emma noticed that Regina had gone full on evil queen, with a red velvet dress, that had diamonds on it and her hair was swept to the side with curls, and to top it off, there was an ample view of her ‘evil cleavage’. Emma had to tear her eyes away and looked at I’sis who looked like Snow White in her signature yellow and blue dress, her hair in curls with a little red ribbon tied around her hair. Emma also noticed that the little girl had on a small eye mask.

“Mommy? Are we here yet?” I’sis asked her voice small.

Regina chuckled, “Yes, my dear we are. Are you ready for your surprise?”

I’sis hopped from foot to foot, “I’m ready mommy! Is Emma here?”

“Yes, munchkin, I am here.” She whispered.

“Emma! Can I take my mask off now? Please?” She begged.

Regina winked at Emma, “If you insist.”

I’sis removed her eye mask and everyone yelled “surprise”. Her eyes went wide in shock and excitement. She turned and looked at her mother, “You did all of this for me?” She asked amazed by everything.

“I did but I had help. Emma helped me as well, she was my special helper.”

I’sis turned to Emma and hugged her, “Thank you, Emma! I am so happy you helped mommy. Is this why you were always together and then not spending time with us?”

Emma shrugged, “Yes, I was helping out with this. Now, let’s go mingle with your guests. They are here to see you.”

I’sis skipped off to see all of her guests and friends leaving Emma and Regina alone. The silence was not uncomfortable neither one of them not knowing what to say. It was clear that the air was charged with something, but neither woman wanted to put a finger on it just yet. Emma tried her best to ignore Regina’s cleavage, but it was so hard considering they were, in her face.

Regina watched Emma with amusement, “You can’t seem to keep your eyes off my breasts. Do you find them interesting?”

Emma blushed deeply, “N-no they are very nice, but umm that outfit is just wow.”

Regina chuckled, “Articulate as always, Miss. Midas. I have to say, you make a very delectable Alice. Do you think I could follow you to Wonderland, darling?”

“I don’t think you have the courage, to follow me down the rabbit hole, your majesty.” Emma teased back. This was fun for her, very fun, as a matter of fact.

Regina purred, “That sounds like a challenge, Alice. What would The Queen of Hearts say about you flirting with The Evil Queen?”

“I would say, off with your head!” Kathryn greeted both Emma and Regina.

Regina shook her head, “Very convincing your majesty. Have you talked to the birthday girl yet?”

“Oh yeah, she made a beeline over to us before going off with her friends. This is amazing, Regina you and Emma did a great job. This really is like a fairytale, maybe you two should go into business together.” Kathryn suggested.

Emma shrugged, “I don’t know. This was fun and all but it was a little too stressful for me. I do have school to compete with as well. I can’t speak for, Regina though.”

Regina listened to Emma intently before adding, “I think it would be something to look into for future reference, but this is enough for right now.”

Kathryn laughed, “It was just a thought, maybe something you can do on the side. You two make a great team. I have to say that seeing you two together like this is just amazing.” She turned serious for a moment.

Emma furrowed her eyebrow, “What do you mean, mom?”

Kathryn looked from Emma to Regina, “You two went through a lot and seeing the two of you together…It’s as if you two are in your own little world. You’ve tuned everyone else out and it’s just the two of you. The way you look at each other, it’s how your father and I look at each other.”

Regina smiled at her friend, “Don’t get sentimental now, Kathryn. This is a happy time for I’sis. I am glad that you are able to see how we truly feel about each other. Emma means a lot to me and I would do anything to make her happy.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “I am right here, you know? Please don’t talk about me like I am not in the room. You two talk, I’m going to go talk to other people.”

Emma walked off leaving Kathryn and Regina to talk to each other. Emma needed to get away from her mom and Regina. Shit was getting entirely too real for her and she didn’t want Regina to hear her heart beating so fast. Her mother was right; they do work well together as if they were two missing puzzle pieces. Emma didn’t want to use this time to examine her feelings, but she couldn’t help herself. As she was talking to the different guests her eyes kept wandering to Regina. The dress really did wonders for the other woman and the smoky eyeshadow and blood red lipstick made her so fucking kissable. Emma pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind she is at a child’s party. The party wore on and everyone was enjoying the food and the games. Emma was manning the bobbing for apples booth. She found it funny watching the kids laugh in delight as they tried to catch apples in their mouths. Emma was glad that she had enough apples to replace the ones that had already been used. Emma watched as I’sis was enjoying her party as well she was so happy chatting among Cinderella, Jasmine, and Tiana.

“She seems happy doesn’t she?” Regina’s voice brought Emma out of her thoughts.

Emma nodded in agreement, “Yeah she does. I like seeing her this happy, it seems like forever since I saw her this happy.”

Regina pressed herself to Emma, “She is happy because of you, Emma. You’ve given her the best gift of all.”

Emma leaned into the older woman, “What gift is that, your majesty?”

“You, Emma. You coming back and being a part of her life…of my life. Giving me and us a chance.” She spoke as she ghosted her fingers along Emma’s arm.

Emma inhaled sharply, “I am glad that I could make her and you happy. We still have a long way to go, but I think we could make it. Now you need to stop, I don’t want to scare the kids.”

Regina stepped back as more kids made their way over to the booth. They smiled when they saw Alice and The Evil Queen together. Regina picked up an apple and gave her best Evil Queen smirk.

“Would you like to have an apple from me?” She asked the kids gathered around.

A little girl dressed like Jasmine answered, “The Evil Queen isn’t in Aladdin, so I am immune to the poisonous apple.” She signed.

Regina smiled at the girl, “That is true Princess Jasmine. Anyone want to take a bite?” She asked again.

Emma tried no to laugh, “They are smart enough to take anything from The Evil Queen, but maybe if I would take a bite of the apple, I could show them it’s not all that bad.”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “Is that so, Alice? You would want a bite of the forbidden fruit?” She rolled the apple between her hands.

Emma watched the apple remembering how Regina’s hands felt on her the times that they were together. She wanted nothing more than to be the apple that Regina was playing with. The kids were enraptured by what was going on. They even had some of the adults looking at them too, mainly her mother and her grandparents. A pink tinge spread across Emma’s cheek. Emma looked at Regina who was looking at her expectantly.

Emma spoke clearly, “If I eat this apple, then what happens if I do get poisoned? They don’t call it a forbidden fruit for nothing.”

Regina smirked evilly, “There is only one way to find out. Why not bit the apple and see what happens? I am sure you won’t be disappointed.” She offered the fruit to Emma.

Emma took the apple nervously (it was all part of the show), “If something happens to me, then the Queen of Hearts will have your head.” She stated proudly.

Regina looked over at Kathryn and sent a wink in her direction, “If anything was to happen to you dear, Alice. I will let the queen have my head, now take a bit of the apple and prove everyone wrong.”

Emma brought the tantalizing fruit up to her mouth and took a bite. She chewed it slowly still looking at Regina. They had rehearsed this many times before, but they were always interrupted before they could get to the kiss. The kiss that would bring Alice back to live via true love. Emma swallowed the bit of apple and fell to the ground dramatically. Her eyes closed with the apple still in her hand.

The room gasped at the display and I’sis ran over to see Emma on the ground with the apple. She leaned down and looked at her mother, “What did you do mother? You poisoned, Alice. She wasn’t part of our fairytale. The apple was meant for me.”

The queen of hearts stepped forward, “You did this! You poisoned, Alice I will have your head.” She roared.

“She was foolish enough to be tempted by the apple. Alice’s curiosity is what got her into this predicament. The only way to save her is with true love's kiss, but alas, she doesn’t have a true love, does she?” Regina asked in a patronizing tone.

Emma tried her best not to laugh at the dramatics of it all. She knew that this was going to be over the top but she didn’t know it was going to be like this. The floor was growing uncomfortable and she didn’t know how long she could stay like this. She was thankful that she had the common decency to make sure she had shorts under her petticoat.

I’sis spoke up, “I can be her true love. Maybe I can wake her up. I may not be a Princess Charming, but I am a princess.” She looked at Emma, “Please wake up, I love you.” She leaned down and kissed Alice on the forehead.

Emma didn’t stir but she couldn’t help the warmth that spread through her at I’sis kiss. It was so sweet and so innocent. She would give the little girl a big hug and a kiss once this was over with.

Emma opened her eyes slowly and smiled at the little girl, “You did it! You saved me.”

I’sis grinned, “That’s how you do it.”

The room erupted in applause as Regina held her hand out to help Emma up off the floor. Emma smiled and allowed Regina to pull her up. Emma didn’t understand why Regina didn’t stick to the script. She was the one who was supposed to give her the kiss, not I’sis.

“I thought you were going to be the one kissing me,” Emma whispered.

Regina whispered back, “I thought it would be better if I’sis did it. After all, it is her special day.”

I’sis hugged her mother and Emma, “This is the best birthday ever! Thank you so much! Can we go back and finish playing the games?”

Regina nodded, “Yes you may.”

Emma smiled as all the kids clamored towards the bobbing for apples booth. She watched as kids took turns bobbing for apples. Emma thought Regina would have left her alone but she was there helping the kids out. Emma kept catching glances of Regina out the corner of her eye smiling when she would hear the kids talking to her and asking her questions. She could see that the woman was a natural when it came down to kids. The kids started winding down and Regina knew it was time for cake. When the last child left the booth, she walked the few steps towards Emma.

“You were very good this afternoon. It’s time for cake and ice cream, then presents and stuff.” Regina whispered invading Emma’s personal space.

Emma stepped back a little bit, “Ice cream and cake it is. I think these kids are going to crash from their sugar highs.” She teased.

Regina laughed, “That’s okay, the parents will thank me later. Do you think I could have a dance later if you have the time?”

“I’d thought you’d never ask, your majesty.” Emma curtsied, “Do you need my help or…?” She trailed off.

“I think I can handle it for now. Just be ready to dance with me when the time comes.” She brushed a few stray hairs from Emma’s face.

Emma bit her lip, “We will see about that. I’m gonna go and talk to people before, you know everything else.”

Regina’s eyes traveled from Emma’s eyes to her lips, back to her eyes again, “Yes, go enjoy yourself.” She replied as she stepped back and brushed passed Emma.

Emma felt chills on her skin as Regina walked by, the woman was going to be the death of her. With that thought, Emma started cleaning up her booth taking her time to make sure that everything was tidy. She knew that the party planners were going to take everything but she wanted to make their job easier. Emma couldn’t help but sneak glances at Regina as she talked to the people in attendance. She watched as the woman interacted with her grandparents like they were old friends.

“I have to hand it to you, Emma. You and Regina did a good job at putting this party together.” Tina mentioned casually.

Emma didn’t stop her task, “It was for I’sis, Regina wanted nothing but the best. Where is your Peter Pan, Tinkerbell?”

Tina laughed, “Oh she is talking to a couple of her friends. I came over here to see how you’re doing. You know with the whole Lily and Belle situation.”

Emma stopped moving but didn’t turn around, “Honestly, I really haven’t had time to think about it. I was upset, I am still hurt and so does my heart…they were supposed to be my best friends. I hope they are happy together and I hope that they get visited by the karma police.”

Tina placed a comforting arm on Emma’s shoulder, “They were both wrong and they will get theirs. I’m sorry you had to deal with that it sucks but you will come out a lot better for it. It’s best that you found out now instead of later. Besides, you have a very beautiful woman who wants you.”

Emma finally turned around and glared at her cousin, “Regina? Please, she sees me as a friend. She even told me that much, and I am okay with that.” She lied.

Tina smirked, “Oh honey, why are you lying? I see the way you look at her when she is not looking. I see the way she looks at you when you are not looking. She is being your friend for your benefit. Regina thinks that is all you want from her and that you don’t trust her.”

“I do trust her. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have allowed her to give me riding lessons. I love her Tina but I don’t want to be hurt again. You see what happened last time with us and you saw what happened with Lily. Do you honestly think I can deal with another heartbreak? Friends is all I can be with her right now.” Emma explained. She wanted the earth to open and swallow her whole.

Tina sighed, “Emma don’t do this. You love her and she loves you, this could be the most epic love story ever. Give her a chance she has been trying to get back in your good graces and it’s working. I saw the way you looked at her tonight when she walked in. You looked like you wanted to rip her dress off and fuck her in the middle of the floor.”

Emma smiled sheepishly, “Wouldn’t you? That dress should be illegal.”

Tina couldn’t help but smile, “I would if I was into her like that.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “Once upon a time, you were into that. So, what is up with this little pep talk?”

Emma knew her cousin wouldn’t come over and make random observations if there wasn’t anything behind it. She loved Tina but a part of her knows how sneaky she can be. When Regina is involved Tina is over the top with it.

“There is no ulterior motive. I wanted to see how you were and to let you know that you two did a good job with the planning. I’m gonna go and find Peter Pan and you go get your queen.” Tina mentioned in passing.

Emma scoffed and made her way to where her mother and grandparents were. They were engrossed in conversation that she didn’t want to be a part of. She tuned out and kept watching the kids and the rest of the adults talk. Emma watched as they brought the cake out and everyone started singing and signing ‘Happy Birthday’ to I’sis. She watched as the little girl hid in her mother’s dress. The song was over and Regina had motioned for I’sis to blow out the candles on the cake. Emma watched as the little girl closed her eyes and blew out her candles, the room erupted in applause.

Cake was had and presents were opened and Emma was now standing watching other people dance. She watched as Tina and Quinn danced insanely close to each other. She saw Regina and I’sis dancing together as well. They both looked so happy with each other. Emma couldn’t help but get nostalgic thinking about the times when she and Eva would dance together.

“Are you too old to dance with your mother?” Kathryn asked.

Emma had a feeling that her mother knows how she was feeling, “I’m not too old. I would like to dance with my mother.”

Kathryn held out her hand and Emma took it and led her to the dancefloor. The music changed again and they started dancing together. Emma could feel eyes on her but she didn’t care she was dancing with her mother and that is all that matters. Kathryn twirled her around the dancefloor causing Emma to laugh.

“You’re a very good dancer, mom. Did you and dad dance a lot?” She asked.

Kathryn hummed, “Yes we did. We used to go to ballroom dancing classes, it was a requirement.”

Emma chuckled, “I had taken ballroom dancing classes and all that other stuff. It was important for me to be well rounded as a junior debutante. I hated it so much but others thought it would help me become more of a lady.”

Kathryn looked at her daughter, “You are an exceptional young lady, Emma. Don’t think you are not.”

Emma brought her mother into a hug, she didn’t care who saw them, “You’re the best mom.” She whispered softly.

“I hate to interrupt this moment, but Emma, may I have this dance?” Regina’s voice broke through the moment.

Emma looked at her mother, “Is it alright?”

Kathryn kissed her forehead, “It’s alright. Go dance.” She gave her blessing.

Regina gave Kathryn a kind smile and reached out for Emma’s hand. Emma placed her hand tentatively into Regina’s. She searched the older woman’s eyes and saw warmth and mischief swirling around. Their dance was going to be interesting. Regina pulled Emma close to her and walked them further to the dancefloor. Mariah Carey’s “I Still Believe” started playing and Emma thought it couldn’t be any more poetic.

They moved in sync with each other. Regina had her arms wrapped around Emma’s waist and Emma had her arms wrapped loosely around, Regina’s neck. This was far different from the dance that she had shared with her mother a few minutes ago. Emma felt at peace and couldn’t help but enjoy having Regina’s arms around her.

“This is the first time we’ve ever danced together.” Regina broke the silence.

Emma looked at the woman in front of her, “It is, we’ve done a lot of things together, but this is a new one for us.” She agreed.

Regina laughed lightly, “We did things kind of, backwards didn’t we?”

Emma couldn’t help but agree, “We did but we are learning from our mistakes. The feelings were there but it seemed as if it was more sexual than anything else. Also, there were a lot of secrets and lies.”

Regina frowned at Emma’s description of their relationship but she did agree with her. She wasn’t very forthcoming about her feelings when it came down to Emma. Yes, she told her in so many words but she hoped that her actions would have spoken volumes as to what she was feeling at the time.

“There were a lot of secrets and lies, but this time, we are building on the truth. Which is allowing for a lot more openness between the two of us? I didn’t want to do this now, but I don’t want to lose my nerve.” Regina started. She led them off the dance floor and into a secluded area.

This sudden change caught Emma by surprise but she didn’t question. She didn’t want Regina to lose her nerve as to what she wanted to say. They’ve been communicating a lot better this time around. Emma learned how to listen without interrupting and Regina learned how to listen without getting upset or taking anything bad as rejection. Regina motioned for Emma to sit down on the little couch. Emma sat down and put her hands in her lap and Regina sat down beside her.

“You’re scaring me, Regina. What’s going on?” Emma asked fear coursing through her veins.

Regina turned to face Emma, “Being with you and planning I’sis birthday made me realize that, I want more of us together. I enjoy the time we’ve been spending together and when you leave to go back home or when our time is over, it breaks my heart. I don’t know how to love very well, but I know that I love you and I have fallen in love with you, Emma. It’s hard only being your friend when all I want to do is hold you and kiss you.”

Emma wanted to say something but allowed Regina to finish what shew as going to say. She wanted to tell Regina, that she felt the same way she did and more.

Regina continued, “I know it’s selfish because you are in the beginning of your life. You have your friends and your life in New York but I want to be a part of that. I want to be the one you tell about your day at school or at work. I want to be the reason why you smile and I want to be the reason you laugh. I want to take care of you, Emma to protect you. I know you have your grandparents and mother for that, but I want to be the one to do that for you.”

Silence fell over the room as Emma took the time to process everything that Regina had said. She had never heard Regina so passionate and raw. This was new territory for both but Emma had to admit, she liked it a lot. It was rare for Regina to show vulnerability and the times that she’s seen it that’s when Regina was at her best.

Emma’s heart was beating wildly in her chest she was pretty sure that Regina could hear it, “I-I don’t know what to say, Regina. Thank you for being honest with me and telling me how you feel. This is a lot to take in and digest, I was not expecting this, and this is new to me. You don’t know how happy you’ve made me by telling me that you are in love with me. I’ve been in love with you for a really long time and even when we were on the outs, I was still in love with you.”

Regina gave her an endearing smile, if she was an emoji, she would probably be the heart eyes emoji. Hearing Emma say those words again, meant a lot to her, it gave her hope. Hope that Emma will think about everything she said and would have her.

Emma cleared her throat, “It’s been hard to only be just friends with you. When I am with you, I feel all the things I felt before but this time, it’s stronger. I don’t like being away from you and when I have to leave or when we are done at the end of the day, I miss you. I miss being with you and I’sis. I know I am young and will be taking on a lot but it’s not like we’re talking marriage and me being a mother to, I’sis. I would rather stick to being an awesome big sister because I know nothing about being a mother.” She laughed at herself.

Regina used, this time, to interrupt, “I would never force you into a role, that you are not ready for or that you are not comfortable with.” She reassured her.

Emma smiled, “Thank you, Regina, for respecting my choices. I do have my life ahead of me but I want you and I’sis to be a part of it. My thing is, how will this work? My life and my home is in New York. Your life is here in Storybrooke, you’re mayor for crying out loud, you can’t abandon your town.”

Emma had thought about this a lot where Regina was concerned. She wondered how their relationship will work if they were ever in one. Emma’s life, family, and friends were in New York. She’s been uprooted twice from her life and she didn’t want to do that again. Emma also didn’t want Regina to do that for I’sis either. I’sis needs stability and she has that in Storybrooke.

Regina being the queen that she is had a rebuttal, “I understand your reasoning, Emma. I wouldn’t want you to uproot your life that would be very selfish of me. This is my last term in office as mayor of Storybrooke, I will be not be running again. I want to do something different experience different cities. I want the same for I’sis she loved visiting you in New York she even mentioned wanting to move there when she gets older. I believe that we could make it work and it will not be long distance for long. We can have weekend visits and when you get vacations from school we can spend that time together. Don’t write us off before we even get started.”

Emma agreed with everything that Regina was saying but she still had the little voice in the back of her head telling her that it would end badly. Emma wanted Regina, she wanted to be with Regina and I’sis. They would have to compromise and find a way to make this work for them. She wanted to give Regina and her a chance, tomorrow isn’t promised and she didn’t want to go through life wondering ‘what if’.

Emma took Regina’s hand in hers, “I don’t have the words to express how I feel right now, but I am happy. I want to share New York with you and I’sis and I want you to be a part of my family. My grandparents love you and I’sis and you’re my mom’s best friend. I am willing to try if you are willing to try.”

Regina gave a mega-watt smile, “So, you’re willing to take a chance on me? On us?” She needed to be reassured.

Emma looked into Regina’s eyes before replying, “I want to take the chance on us. This is the last time though, if anything happens, no more chances.”

Regina was not going to mess things up this time, “I’m not perfect and I will mess up, but I will not put myself in the position to lose you again. So, what do you say, Emma? Will you be mine again?”

Emma moved closer to Regina, “I thought you would never ask.”

No one knew who made the move to close the space between them. No one knew who kissed who first but to Emma and Regina it felt like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back together!!! It's so fluffy!!!! It's about time huh? Told ya, I wouldn't keep them apart any longer. Viva la SwanQueen


	50. Moment Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma Netflix and chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response for the last chapter was unbelievable! I am so happy that you all approved of it and enjoyed the chapter itself. It makes me so happy to see what you think. It's because of you, that I keep this story going, and churning out these chapters. Keep it coming, it's motivation!

The party was over and all the guests had gone home. The cleaning crew started breaking things down and loading them into their trucks. Emma told her family that shew as going to go home with Regina to help with I’sis. Since Regina gave the rest of the night off to enjoy herself with Mulan. Emma helped put I’sis’ sleeping form in the car, while Regina put all of her gifts in the trunk. Once I’sis was secure she closed the door lightly but firmly and got into the car where Regina was waiting for her. Regina started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and made her way towards Mifflin.

“She really enjoyed herself today,” Emma whispered.

Regina looked over at Emma, “She really did. She said that this was the best birthday ever.”

Emma laughed, “How are we going to top this year’s party next year?” She asked.

“I don’t know, we will cross that bridge when we get there. I’m glad that you decided to come home with us tonight. Your mother didn’t have any issues with you coming did she?” Regina asked. Things between her and Kathryn had fallen back into place and she gave her permission for her to date her daughter. Regina didn’t want to monopolize anytime between Kathryn and her daughter.

“She didn’t have any problems at all. She said she saw it coming before we did, something about mother’s intuition.” Emma shrugged. “It’s strange, though, mom being supportive of us when she told you to stay away from me and her.”

Regina put her free hand on top of Emma’s, “A mother knows these things, Emma. Mother’s always know. What time is she expecting you home tonight? I know your grandparents are leaving tomorrow afternoon.”

“You’re trying to get rid of me already?” Emma teased.

“If I had my way, I wouldn’t let you go at all.” Regina volleyed back.

Emma licked her suddenly dry lips, “Mom didn’t set a curfew. She just said be back before my grandparents leave tomorrow. I think that they want to talk about business and it is easier when I am not around.”

Regina was curious, “I can understand your line of thinking. How do you know if they want to talk business and not have a night for themselves?” She asked.

Emma hesitated before answering, “Whenever they want to talk business I am always sent elsewhere or I am always with my cousins.”

Regina noticed the hesitation but decided not to push Emma on it. She knew that Emma had her reasons and she would tell her eventually. Regina did not know much about how things are ran as far as a mafia is concerned, but she knew that it could not be good.

“I’m sure it probably has to do with actual business and not _the business_.” She gave Emma’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

Emma shook her head, “I know all about business, papa taught me as he taught my cousins. He wants to leave it in capable hands. If it was about the publication, then they would talk about it in front of me. If they are talking about the business, it’s probably something serious…that’s when they want us gone.”

Regina had to ask, “Emma, do you know about _the business_?”

Emma looked over at Regina, “I do know about it. Who do you think is going to be running things once my grandfather steps down?”

“You are?” Regina asked for clarification purposes.

Emma smirked, “You already know the answer to that question.”

Regina did know the answer; she did not know if she was happy or scared or both. The thought of Emma taking over the family sent chills down her spine in a good way. She would be in a position of power and she would be by her side. Since Mary Margaret is locked up upstate, she would make an easy target to take out. Regina could not help but smile at that but she knew she had to play it cool until it was time for Emma to take over.

“I do know the answer but I wanted you to tell me.” She pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off.

Emma took her seatbelt off and faced Regina, “That doesn’t put you off, does it?”

“What? You being head of the family?”

Emma played with her apron, “Yeah, I mean, I will be dealing with some heavy stuff. All legal of course.”

Regina looked back to make sure I’sis was still sleeping for looking at Emma, “It doesn’t put me off. I will only worry about your safety but other than that, it’s kind of sexy.” Her voice lowered at the last word.

Emma rolled her eyes, “Keep it in your pants. Your daughter is asleep in the backseat. Do you need me to carry her presents in or are you going to leave them for right now?”

“Maybe, I don’t want to keep it in my pants. Maybe, I want to put it inside you. Leave the presents, for now, let’s get I’sis situated in the house. Then we can get out of these clothes, as good as this dress looks on me, it’s cutting off my circulation.” She got out of the car leaving a very flustered Emma behind.

They managed to get I’sis out of her costume and into bed without waking her up. Emma went out to the car to bring in I’sis presents, this gave Regina a moment to herself. She went into her room and immediately got undressed. She wasn’t lying when she told Emma that it was cutting off her circulation. Once she was free of the restrictive clothing she pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. Today had gone better than she had expected, Emma was hers again, she had her best friend back. I’sis had a great day and felt the love it warmed her heart to see her daughter so happy. She realized that Emma didn’t have anything to change into so she searched her drawer until she found a pair of shorts and another t-shirt for her to put on. Regina grabbed the clothes and made her way downstairs to look for Emma.

Regina wasn’t disappointed when she saw Emma standing by the door looking a little lost. Emma looked every little part of Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole. She made her way further down the stairs.

“I brought you a change of clothes so you don’t have to wear your costume all day.” Regina approached her.

Emma smiled warmly and took the clothes, “Thank you. I didn’t think about clothes before I left the house today.” She blushed.

“You didn’t expect to come back to mine, Emma?”

Emma shook her head, “No, I did not. I’m gonna go change out of these clothes.”

Regina smirked, “You can change upstairs in my room. You can look in my closet for a hanger to hang your dress on.”

Emma looked at Regina wearily, “You want me to change in your room? You have a perfectly good bathroom down here.”

Regina was going to have fun with this, “Why wouldn’t you? Are you afraid that I might come up there and ravish you? That I would use it to get you into my room? Emma, I am shocked that you would think so little of me.” She pretended to be offended.

“N-no, it’s not that.” Emma stuttered, “I haven’t been in your room since the last time we were together. I don’t want to intrude on your…personal space.”

Regina laughed internally at how flustered, Emma was. It was so easy to get Emma riled up, she may not have been a virgin, anymore but she still gave off an innocent vibe. She was going to have fun teasing the girl tonight. Regina just hoped that it wouldn’t offend Emma.

“Calm down, Emma. I was messing with you; you make it so easy. I will stay down here while you get changed.” She did her best to reassure, Emma.

Emma blushed and pulled the clothes to her chest, “This is me, going to go change clothes.” She disappeared upstairs.

Regina watched as Emma went upstairs. She could not help but stare at Emma’s ass as she walked. Regina had to admit, Emma made a believable Alice. She made sure that she had gotten pictures of everyone in their costumes and of course a picture of her, I’sis and Emma together. Followed by one of the two of them together, The Evil Queen and Alice two separate stories, both entertaining.

Regina saw I’sis’ presents and straightened them up, she would have to separate the clothes from the toys and put the toys in her playroom. Regina decided to do that tomorrow. Regina made her way to the kitchen to figure out what to prepare for a light dinner. She was still a little full from the food at the party, but she knew that once I’sis woke up she would be hungry and Emma would be hungry as well.

“It feels so good to be out of that costume. I hope I do not have to wear another costume anytime soon.” Emma announced as she padded into the kitchen.

Regina’s breath caught in her throat as she saw, Emma enter the kitchen. Seeing the young woman in her clothes made her warm and tingly all over. Emma had always been a beauty, but she was a classic beauty. Regina also noticed that Emma had pulled her head in an elaborate French braid, which gave her a certain playfulness to the girl-no woman.

“That was how I felt when I got out of that costume I had on. I love being the Evil Queen, but I do not want to do it again anytime soon. I like being mayor, Regina Mills.

Emma snickered, “I thought you made a pretty sexy evil queen. I could not take my attention from your evil cleavage. Then again, everyone was looking at your boobs, even Tina.”

Regina quirked and eyebrow, “Evil cleavage? Is that what you are going with now? Tell me, Emma, what was so evil about my cleavage?”

“Nothing, you were The Evil Queen, hence evil cleavage,” Emma explained.

“If you say so. I’sis will be asleep for a little longer, what would you like to do?” Regina asked her companion. She didn’t care what they did as long as she was with Emma.

Emma sighed, “I’m actually kind of tired, so I would be happy to watch Netflix and relax. Being around all those kids today exhausted me. What did you want to do?”

Regina walked over to Emma invading her personal space, “I wouldn’t mind watching Netflix and relaxing with you. Do you want to go upstairs in my room or do you want to go to the family room?”

Emma was torn she wanted to go upstairs to Regina’s room where they could cuddle together, but she also wanted to be in the family room because it was neutral. When she thought about the family room she couldn’t help but think about her mom and dad.

Emma finally made up her mind, “Let’s go upstairs to your room. The family room doesn’t sound too appealing to me.” She visibly shuddered.

Regina cocked her head to the side curious about Emma’s body language, “I am happy that you want to go to my room. What is it about the family room that has you shaken?”

“I caught my parents fucking in the family room the day of the beginning of summer party. I have been traumatized. I’ve seen my father’s dick and a little more of my mother than I ever wanted to see.” She shook her head, “I wish I could unsee what I saw.”

Regina genuinely laughed, “Oh my God! You caught your parents having sex?” Regina tried to calm herself when she saw Emma’s sour expression, “I’m sorry, Emma. The way you said it was just precious. Just so you know, I’ve never had sex in the family room. My office yes, my bedroom, yes but the family room, no.”

Emma sighed in relief, “Thank God for that. Come on let’s go upstairs to watch Netflix and chill.”

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist, “Yes, let’s do that.”

The couple made their way upstairs with Regina stopping in to check on I’sis before making their way towards her room. Once they were in the room, Regina debated on if she wanted to close the door or leave it open. In the end, she decided to leave it open because I’sis may wake up at any time and she didn’t want Emma to get the wrong idea. She watched as Emma flopped down on her bed unceremoniously.

“Are you comfortable, mia?” Regina asked as she crawled on the bed.

Emma blushed at the endearment, “I’m very comfortable. I forgot how good your bed feels.”

Regina made herself comfortable beside her bedmate, “My bed missed you a lot. The day you left after our argument. I didn’t change the sheets because they still smelled like you.”

Emma bit her lip, “You didn’t?” She asked surprised at what she heard.

Regina worried her lip between her teeth, “Yeah, I was distraught when you left. I didn’t want to let you go. I couldn’t let you go but that was then, I have you now.”

Regina could tell that Emma was moved by what she said. Emma’s green eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. She could see the love that was there and it made her heart soar in excitement. Regina had no intentions of revealing that but she wanted to be as honest as possible with Emma.

Emma brushed her lips lightly against Regina’s cheek, “You do and I have you. I couldn’t be happier about that.” She moved her body closer to Regina’s, “Now let’s find something to watch.” She commanded.

Regina grabbed the remote control, “So bossy.” She teased.

“Don’t you forget it.” She winked and blew Regina a kiss.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Emma. I won’t hesitate to put you across my knee.” The older woman teased.

Emma rolled her eyes playfully, “Nice try, I’m too big to go across your knee. I’m no longer that sixteen-year-old girl.”

Regina studied Emma intently, “You may not be that sixteen-year-old girl anymore,” She trailed off, “But you are still mine and I can do with you what I please, within reason of course. I would always make sure that I have your consent at all times.”

Emma tried to wrap her head around all of this again, “Okay, so ummm…Netflix?” She reached for the remote control.

“Did I say something wrong, Emma?” Regina asked concerned at Emma’s lack of response. She hoped that she didn’t say anything to put the young woman off.

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong, I wasn’t expecting us to fall back into that dynamic so quickly. I mean we just got back together and already, you’re wanting to be all controlling.” Emma explained.

Regina cringed and thought back to what she said and how Emma might have taken it the wrong way, “I wasn’t trying to be controlling, Emma. I was teasing but I guess I took it too far, I am sorry, Emma.” She said genuinely.

Emma shrugged, “I’m not going to say, it’s okay because it is not. I am glad we are back together, but I don’t want to revisit that part of our relationship anytime soon. I hope you understand.”

“I understand completely, Emma. Now, let’s actually watch something on Netflix.” Regina took the remote-control back and turned on the T.V.

“Hey! I wanted to do it!” Emma whined.

Regina kissed her on the cheek, “You should have done it already. So what do you want to watch? There are some pretty interesting choices.”

Emma watched as Regina scrolled through the choices. She saw the movie Bare starring Dianna Agron on the menu, “Ohh, let's watch Bare. It’s a movie that has Dianna Agron on it from Glee. She plays a small-town girl who becomes a stripper and falls into a relationship with an older woman.” Emma explained.

Regina clicked on the movie, “You watched Glee, Emma?”

Emma blushed, “Yes, I did watch Glee. I was a Gleek but I stopped watching in Season 3 when everyone except for Brittany graduated. I watched a couple of episodes in the different seasons, especially if they were Santana heavy, or if Dianna Agron makes an appearance. Other than that, I didn’t watch it anymore.”

“Which one was Dianna Agron? Did she play Brittany or Quinn?” Regina asked trying to figure out who was who.

Emma frowned, “Do not insult Dianna like that, she was Quinn the head cheerleader. Heather Morris played, Brittany the idiot savant or whatever she is supposed to be.” She had no love for Brittany. She was fine in season 1 when she was a background character but once she became prominent and more idiotic, she couldn’t stand her character anymore.

Regina chuckled, “Tell me how you really feel about Brittany.”

“We will be here for hours. Now let’s watch the movie, I have a feeling a little someone will be waking soon.” She cuddled up next to Regina before laying her head on her shoulder.

Regina placed her arm around Emma’s waist and kissed the top of her head. She missed moments like these with, Emma. Regina didn’t know how much until she had the young woman in her arms. The movie Emma had chosen had a very interesting plot she had to admit though, the blonde looked like she could be Emma’s sister. They were at the part where she was at the strip club beginning to dance and Regina couldn’t help but imagine Emma as the one on the pole, dancing for her only. Her pants started to feel a little tight as her friend decided to stir in her pants. Regina tried to shift subtly and not disturb Emma, who was engrossed in the movie. She finally gave up and crossed her legs, willing her erection to go away.

“Are you okay, Regina? Do you need me to move?” She asked innocently. Emma knew what was wrong with her partner.

Regina cleared her throat, “Y…yeah, I’m fine. I wasn’t expecting the movie to be like this?” She gestured at the screen.

Emma looked down at Regina’s crotch subtly and saw that she was indeed hard, “It’s a really good movie. So I’ve heard, I didn’t think it would have this effect on you.”

Regina looked at Emma, “You didn’t think it would? Have you seen this movie before, Emma?” She asked curiously.

Emma continued looking at the screen, “I’ve seen a part of it. I didn’t finish it because my mom needed my help with something.” She answered, “But looking at your pants, I can tell that you are enjoying this movie a little too much.”

It was Regina’s turn to blush, “Yes, watching her dance on the pole was enough to make me feel things.” She admitted.

Emma smirked, “What can I do to make you feel better?” She asked lowly.

Regina took Emma’s hand and placed it on her straining erection, “You can touch me.”

Emma bit her lip and looked at Regina, “I…I don’t know how to.” She answered shyly.

Regina couldn’t help but smile at Emma’s shyness. She is used to Emma being so bold and brash, but this was too adorable for her. Regina knew that this was new territory for Emma so she decided to help the young woman along.

Regina put her hand on top of Emma’s, “You can start by stroking my cock with your fingers.” She guided Emma’s hand to help her stroke her cock.

Emma was transfixed, “Like this?” She asked as she kept moving her hand up and down, Regina’s appendage. Amazed by how hard it was.

Regina moaned a lowly, “Yes, just like that Emma. Now take your hand and wrap it around the base. I know it’s’ going to be difficult because of my pants, but we can make it work.”

Emma did as she was told until she had Regina’s hard on in her hand. She began slowly stroking her hand up and down through the material. She was careful not to squeeze too hard in each passing. She looked at Regina’s face for any indication that it was causing her some discomfort.

“Keep going, Emma. You feel so good. I’ve dreamed about this moment for so long.” Regina whispered. She didn’t want to wake up I’sis the last thing she needed was for I’sis to wake up and come to her room to see Emma giving her a hand job.

Emma used Regina’s words to spur her on as she continued gripping and moving her hand up and down the older woman’s member. She imagined what it would be like to touch it and to feel it moving inside of her. Emma found her panties were damp from the wetness that was pooling there.

Regina was in heaven and she closed her eyes imagining all the things that she would do to Emma. This was not what she expected to happen tonight but she is not going to jinx. Regina tried her best not to moan out loud but the way Emma is moving her hand is making it impossible not to. She could feel her balls tightening signaling her impending orgasm.

“Emma don’t stop, go faster, mia. Fuck, you feel so good.” Regina panted in between the strokes of Emma’s hand.

Emma grew bolder, “Do you like that, Regina?”

“Oh God, yes!” She ground out.

Emma quickened her strokes she could tell that Regina was about to lose it, “Are you ready to come, Regina? Are you afraid that you are going to ruin your pants?” She asked.

Regina was surprised at how Emma went from timid to forceful. She found that she really liked it. Regina was going to allow Emma to have this moment, but later the tables were going to turn. She was on edge and ready to go until she felt Emma’s hand disappear.

“What the f-?” She asked and looked over and saw I’sis standing at the door.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” I’sis had told her.

Regina counted to ten to keep herself from going over the edge, “Give me a few moments and I will fix you some dinner.”

I’sis smiled, “Okay. Emma, can you come and give me some juice?” She asked sweetly.

Emma got off the bed, “Of course, munchkin. Let’s give your mommy a few moments.” She looked over to the bed and mouthed ‘sorry.’

Regina shook her head in frustration she was cockblocked by her own daughter. She looked down at her pants and saw that her hard on was still there. She knew she was going to have to take care of it before she went downstairs. With a sigh, Regina got out of the bed and mad her way to the bathroom. She could not believe she had to resort to getting herself off instead of having Emma do it. Once Regina took care of her little problem she went downstairs and saw I’sis and Emma sitting at the island having a glass of juice and eating, what looked like peanut butter crackers.

“I see that your appetites had gotten the best of you.” Regina interrupted their snack time.

I’sis turned to face her mother, “I was hungry and I didn’t want to have a snack by myself. Emma fixed a few crackers and gave me juice.” She explained herself.

Regina’s eyes left her daughter’s and went to Emma, “Thank you for fixing her a snack. I would have been down here sooner, but I had to take care of something.”

Emma smirked, “It wasn’t _hard,_ was it? Did you finally get it taken care of?” She sipped her juice.

Regina knew what Emma was doing, “I did but it would have been better if I had some help.”

“I could have stayed and helped you, mommy.” I’sis said innocently.

Emma nearly choked on her juice. This caused Regina to shoot a glare in her direction. She would be getting her payback for this. Regina went back to her daughter who looked at her with such innocence. She was only six there was no way I’sis knew that she was talking about.

Regina rubbed the back of her neck, “It’s nice of you to offer, sweetheart, but you couldn’t help with this one. Mommy took care of it though so now we can get some dinner, yes?”

Regina was embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to disappear. She knew that Emma would not let this go. She was going to let them have this moment, they have been together before, but it was never like this. Regina had to admit that she enjoyed this moment and would love to have moments like this again. Not the ones including all the innuendos but moments of her Emma and I’sis being together. She knew that she would miss these moments when Emma and Kathryn would return to New York and they were going to be few and far in-between. Regina was willing to make this work if it kept her two favorite people happy.

“So what’s for dinner?” Emma asked.

“Whatever you two would like.” She replied.

Regina watched as I’sis and Emma looked at each other and smiled conspiratorially. She knew that they would come up with the most ridiculously grease filled choice for dinner. Regina did not mind, though it was I’sis birthday and she wanted to continue making her day special.

“How about, pizza?” Emma and I’sis chimed in together.

Regina scoffed playfully, “Pizza it is.”

Regina ordered the pizza while I’sis and Emma went to go look at all the presents the little girl received. Her daughter was a truly special girl and she wanted her to have the world. She would definitely have to show Emma her appreciation later, when I’sis was asleep, and the door to her room was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Regina, you can't let it go, can you? Emma is going to be head of the Hades Family, oh snap! Who didn't see that coming? I'sis has perfect timing huh? Don't hate me, there will be sexy times on the way! My babies have grown up and Emma is learning new things. My apologies to anyone who likes Brittany or Brittana from Glee, I am not too crazy about the character or the relationship. Also, Bare is a good movie, who doesn't love a woman stripping, having a sexual affair with an older woman, and fucking in a desert .  
> Stay tuned!!!


	51. We Belong Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have sexy times...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has read, reviewed every chapter left kudos and subscribed to this story. You guys are all awesome and I couldn't ask for better readers. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> On to the story...

Pizza was had, movies were watched, presents were put away and I’sis was now in the bed. Regina had run some bath water and put bubbles in while, Emma waited for her mother, to bring her some clothes. Regina dropped in a bit of vanilla and lavender oil to make the bath relaxing and inviting. She couldn’t contain the excitement about Emma spending the night with her, she hoped that it was the beginning of many sleepovers, before Emma went back to New York. Regina surveyed the bathroom and noticed that it needed some candles. She looked under the bathroom cabinet and pulled out votive candles and a lighter. Regina lit a few placing them strategically in the bathroom. She was engrossed in her task that she didn’t hear Emma come upstairs.

“My mom brought me enough clothes for the next two days. She said she tried calling you, but you didn’t answer the phone.” Emma told the other woman as she entered the room.

Regina exited the bathroom closing the door behind her, “I didn’t hear my phone or haven’t checked my phone. Did your mother say what she wanted?” She watched as Emma placed her bag down by the closet.

“Mom wanted to know if it was okay for me to stay with you for a few days. She and my grandparents are going back to New York tomorrow. Mom will be back on Tuesday at the latest.” Emma explained making herself at home in Regina’s room.

Regina was cheering internally; she was going to have the next two days with Emma. It was as if the universe was granting all her wishes. She wasn’t going to look a gift horse the mouth and made sure that she would call, Kathryn later to thank her. This was sudden though, something must have gone down in New York, for her to leave, Emma like this.

Regina smiled, “That means, I get to see you for two days, without you heading home.” She walked over towards, Emma.

Emma met the other woman halfway, “Yup, just you, me and I’sis for the next two days. Whatever shall we do?”

Regina reached out for Emma and pulled her close, holding her firmly in her embrace, “Whatever we like. Right now, I have a bath waiting for us, to help us relax. We deserved it after the day we had.”

“I like the way you think. I’m sorry about leaving you hanging earlier but I’sis did not need to see what was going on.” Emma apologized.

Regina laughed, “I forgive you and I am glad you stopped when you did. Do you think she saw anything?”

Emma shook her head, “No, I heard her coming and moved my hand quickly. I was having so much fun. I wanted to watch you cum, maybe I will have that chance later.”

“Maybe, let's get in the bath before the water turns cold.” She let go of Emma and led her to the bathroom.

Regina opened the door and she heard, Emma let out a soft gasp at the bathroom. She looked at her face to gauge her reaction, “Do you like it, mia?”

Emma turned to look at her companion, “I love it, Regina. It’s very romantic.”

“I remember you mentioning something like this in one of our conversations. Come, we have a long night ahead of us.” She pulled Emma further into the bathroom, “Don’t get shy on me now, Emma.”

Emma tried to find her confidence and preceded to get undressed. She took her time removing her clothes, making sure that she was giving the woman a show. Regina tried to keep her expressions neutral, but her penis was making it known, that she was more than turned on. She watched as Emma removed the shorts slowly, followed by her underwear. Regina let out a groan of desire when she saw how deliberately slow, Emma was going in stripping off her underwear. In a strange twist, Emma threw her underwear at Regina and she caught them, making sure to put them on the counter, she was definitely keeping those.

Emma finished her strip tease and eased painfully slow into the water. She let out a hiss of satisfaction as the water touched her already heated skin, “I’ve showed you mine, now show me yours, Madam Mayor.”

Regina could hear the challenge in Emma’s voice, the game was afoot. She looked Emma in the eyes before taking her time removing her clothes. Regina had to admit she enjoyed the way that Emma was looking at her. Like she wanted to jump out of the water and take her right there.

“Damn.” Emma mumbled under her breath.

Regina finished undressing, “You like that, did you? Scoot up a little.”

Emma scooted up making sure that there was space between herself and the back of the tub for Regina to get in. Once Regina was ensconced in the water, Emma moved back until she felt Regina’s breasts against her back and her cock on her ass.

“I more than liked, I loved. I forgot how beautiful your body was, well from what I remember of your body.” Emma answered laying her head back on Regina’s shoulder.

Regina sighed in contentment, “If anyone is beautiful, it’s you. You’ve grown up to be what we would call a classic beauty. You were beautiful as a teenager, but now, Emma you are gorgeous.”

Emma was trying her hardest not to blush, “I’m glad you think so.”

Regina enjoyed having Emma relaxing against her; it’s been so long since she had been this intimate with anyone. Regina was happy that she and Emma could have this moment for themselves. She missed the way Emma molded into her body and how her body would tingle just by having her near. Regina Mills wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but she is addicted to Emma.

Regina relaxed some more, “I know so. Don’t think of yourself as anything less, you are beautiful, Emma. I will keep telling and showing you that so you will never forget.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you are a charmer, Regina Mills?” Emma asked.

“I have my moments.” She replied. Regina grabbed the washcloth and poured a liberal amount of shower gel on it. She placed the bottle down on the edge of the tub and began lathering up the cloth.

She began washing Emma, slowly, making sure that she did not rush and always with tenderness. Regina was playful with her touches making sure that Emma enjoyed every moment of their time together. She dipped the washcloth back in the water and rung it out over Emma’s shoulders and back. Once Emma’s back was clear of any visible bubbles, Regina moved her hands to Emma’s breasts to continue bathing her. She avoided any sexual undertones but kept using sensual touches as she continued washing and pouring water all over, Emma. She enjoyed the soft moans her lover emitted as she continued washing her.

“How does that feel, Emma?” Regina whispered in her ear.

Emma bit her lip, “It feels so good, and I don’t want you to stop.” She whispered as if she was trying not to break the spell.

Regina didn’t say anything instead she applied more soap to the cloth and began washing down her abdomen until she reached Emma’s pelvic area, she paused for a moment, leaving it up to Emma to decide what happens next. She grinned as she watched Emma part her legs, giving her permission to continue. Regina made sure to be careful about getting soap inside of Emma and began washing her tenderly. She tried her best to not stimulate her fully, at least not yet.

After a beat, Regina decided to reply, “I’m not going to stop until we are both clean and satisfied.”

Emma didn’t say anything else and Regina continued her exploration of her body. She tapped the young woman’s leg and Emma lifted it up so Regina had better access. Regina slid the soapy cloth along Emma’s leg before having her put it back in the water. She did the same thing with the other leg. Emma let out a series of soft moans as Regina kept up her ministrations. Regina was pretty sure that Emma could feel her arousal pressing into her ass, just touching Emma this way, turned her on. The harder she got the more Emma would wiggle against her playfully.

Regina leaned down and whispered into Emma’s ear, “Do you like that, mia? Do you like way that you turn me on?”

“Mmm-hmmm,” Emma responded in a low and sultry tone.

“Good.” Regina replied and began kissing and nipping at her exposed neck before moving to her ear. Regina must have hit an erogenous zone as she heard Emma moan lightly. So, she doubled her efforts and kept teasing and nipping at the little spot just behind her ear.

Emma took one of Regina’s hands and brought it to her already aching pussy. Regina took this as her cue to begin exploring every part of Emma’s body. She was sending a prayer of thanks for the makers of her tub, who made sure that the water and the tub stayed heated. Regina took her time exploring Emma’s center. Regina used her index finger to tease her outer lips and her opening, but made no move to enter her. She made sure that she teased the young woman’s clit as well, to keep her on edge and ready for her.

Regina felt Emma wiggling against her lightly and chuckled lowly at how Emma was responding to her. She’s waited a year to have Emma like this, and she was going to continue teasing and touching Emma, until she was boneless in her hands. Regina used her free hand to caress one of Emma’s breasts since they were being neglected. Emma moaned passionately as Regina made her body feel things she had never felt before. Regina alternated between playing with Emma’s clit and her opening.

“Please stop teasing me, Regina. I’ve waited too long to have you in me.” Emma whined.

Regina sucked at her pulse point, “I will give you what you want in time, mia. I want to enjoy this moment and your body. Will you allow me do that?”

“Y-yes, whatever you want, Regina. But please don’t make me wait too long. I want you.” Emma pleaded.

“Then you shall have me.” Regina said, as she pushed her index finger slowly into Emma’s dripping pussy. She met with a little resistance but she could tell, Emma was no longer a virgin. Jealousy was running through her veins, she wanted to be Emma’s first. She let it go because now she was Emma’s last.

Regina watched as Emma brought her left leg over the edge of the tub, giving Regina better access to her. Regina took this as an invitation and began pushing her index finger in and out of Emma’s pussy. She was warm, wet, and tight all the things that Regina had imagined being inside of Emma would feel like. She continued as Emma’s hips started moving in time to her thrusts. Regina could tell that Emma was more than ready, so she slid another finger inside of Emma and still allowing her to grow accustomed to having her inside.

“I’m not hurting you am I, mia?” Regina asked affectionately with a little bit of desire laced in her voice.

Emma turned her head a little bit so that she is looking at her lover, “No, you’re not hurting me at all. It’s been a while, that’s all. Keep going.”

“As you wish, princess.” Regina began moving her fingers in and out slowly at first before building up a rhythm of hard and soft strokes. Emma began moving her hips in time to Regina’s thrusts as she brought her hand up to Regina’s head and moved her head to her neck. Regina didn’t stop and began sucking on Emma’s pulse point but not hard enough to leave a mark. She didn’t want to face Kathryn’s wrath. Regina would have to mark her somewhere else, somewhere she and Emma will ever see.

Regina pushed that thought away and continued focusing on Emma’s pleasure. The moans and soft cries that Emma is emitting, lets her know that Emma is either close to coming or she is enjoying herself immensely. Regina could feel herself getting painfully hard through all of this but she knew she would have to wait, this was about Emma’s pleasure. She continued her pace curling her fingers finding that one spot inside that would make Emma squirm. The normally silent bathroom was filled with the sound of water sloshing, and both Emma and Regina moaning in pleasure. Regina brushed against the rough patch inside of Emma repeatedly. She had to admit she was enjoying every delicious sound her lover was making and that she was the one who was making her feel this way.

Regina felt Emma start to shake signaling to her that Emma was close to coming. She doubled up her efforts to make it happen. She wanted Emma to at least come once or twice while they were in the bathtub.

“Regina don’t stop! I think…I think.” Emma couldn’t form a coherent sentence as she felt a heat start in her abdomen and spread throughout her body, “Oh fuck!” Emma exclaimed the pleasure was becoming too much for her. She felt like she was about pee. “If you don’t stop, I may pee on myself.” She cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Regina stopped for a moment and let her mind catch up to what Emma was saying. Emma did not have to pee, she knew exactly what was happening, but her lover did not. She didn’t completely stop but she slowed down her thrusts, “You’re not going to pee, Emma. It feels like you are but you are not.” She husked in her ear, “Just let it happen, let it wash over you. Don’t be scared, I will catch you when you fall.”

“You will?” Emma asked timidly.

Regina kissed her ear, “I will. Let go, Emma.” She continued thrusting into Emma again, making sure to build up to the finale. She used her index finger to tease, Emma’s clit as she continued her exploration of Emma’s pussy.

Emma’s body began to tremble as she feels her impending orgasm. It’s spreading like a wildfire throughout her body. Starting from her toes to her fingers to her head she had never felt pleasure like this before. Regina’s words began washing over her the tenderness and the warmth behind them.

“I’m going to come!” Emma cried out.

That’s all Regina needed to hear and she increased her thrusts and her touch on Emma’s clit. She could feel Emma’s walls squeeze her fingers as a way of signaling her that her orgasm was very close. Emma’s arm feel from behind Regina’s head as she bit down on her neck, “That’s it Emma, let go. Don’t be afraid, I’ll be here for you. Don’t fight it, give yourself to me, my darling girl.”

That was all Emma needed as she came with a cry of Regina’s name on her lips. Her body was still shaking from the force of her orgasm. Regina didn’t stop though she wanted to make Emma feel as good as possible. To remind Emma that she is the only person that could make her feel this way. Regina helped Emma ride out her orgasm, before bringing her down from her orgasmic high. Emma slumped back against Regina who hadn’t removed her fingers yet.

“I have never come like that before.” She panted as she tried to catch her breath.

Regina smiled against her neck, “I take it that you enjoyed that.” She replied cockily.

Emma shook her head, “Don’t become too cocky, Madam Mayor. You know I did. I never thought it could feel like this.”

Regina slowly removed her fingers from Emma’s core, “If you felt this good with my fingers. Imagine how good it would feel when I enter you with my cock.”

Emma shivered, “Mmmmmm…I can’t wait.” She turned and looked at Regina a small glint of mischief in her eyes, “It’s your turn now.”

Emma stood up in the tub making sure to grab the edges, her knees were still weak from the orgasms that she experienced. She sat back down in the water this time facing Regina with her knees on either side of Regina’s legs. Emma made sure not to touch her cock just yet. She leaned in and kissed Regina lightly on the lips and pulled back.

“Would you like for me to wash you how?” Emma asked lowly all traces of nervousness gone.

“Please,” Regina answered in kind. She was going to explode if Emma did not touch her.

Emma saw how painfully erect Regina was but she was going to do something about that later. Right now she wanted to wash her as Regina had washed her, tease her til she can’t take anymore. Emma grabbed the discarded washcloth and put some of the shower gel on it, making sure that she never broke eye contact with Regina. She lathered up the cloth and gently began with Regina’s chest. She took her time washing the older woman’s breasts while paying close attention to her nipples. Emma took her time as she washed Regina’s shoulders, arms, thighs, and abdomen. With each movement of the cloth Regina let out a small sigh or a moan of pleasure. Her nerves were tingling in anticipation, waiting for Emma to finally touch her where she needed the it the most. Regina watched as Emma dipped the cloth back into the water and began ringing the water all over, making sure to get all the soap off her. Regina had never had anyone take care of her with this much tenderness and care. She never took her eyes off Emma as the young woman as she made sure every part of you was clean.

Regina was beyond turned on right now and she knew that Emma could tell by the lascivious looks that she was giving her. All Regina could think about at this moment was making love to Emma in the bathtub, in her bed and everywhere else she could think of. Regina watched as her lover began teasing her already rigid cock with her hand. Stroking it up and down like she had done earlier today, before they were interrupted.

“I don’t want to sound like a bad porno movie, but holy shit, Regina. You are hard as fuck. Does it hurt?” Emma asked giving her a pouty look.

Regina tried not to laugh, “I’m hard for you, Emma. I want nothing more than to be inside of you right now.” She confessed.

Emma leaned in, “We should take care of this. I don’t want to keep you waiting any longer.” She whispered in Regina’s ear.

Emma cleaned the rest of the soap off and got on her knees again so she could bring her aching pussy to Regina’s cock. She still held on to it as she guided it towards her waiting center, she sunk down a little bit, trying to get use to the feel of it. Regina had reached out and held on to Emma’s hips as she continued to lower herself on her shaft. They both let out a moan of satisfaction as they reached completion. Regina had to recited the alphabet backwards and forwards to keep herself from coming. She felt euphoria as if she had reached the promised land of Emma’s pussy.

Emma didn’t move as she became accustomed to having Regina inside of her. Their eyes met as they leaned in and started to kiss. It wasn’t a sensual kiss it was raw with want and desire a mixture of teeth and tongue. The heat in the bathroom and the heat of the water only intensified the kiss. Emma wrapped her hands around Regina’s neck playing with the tiny hairs on the back of her neck. Regina moaned into the kiss as she tried her hardest not to start pounding into the woman sitting on her lap. Emma broke the kiss when oxygen was becoming too much of an issue.

She licked her lips, “Tell me what you want, Regina?” She asked silkily.

Regina’s eyebrows shot up as she heard Emma ask her that question. Emma was no longer the shy girl she was a full-on goddess, “I want you to fuck me.” She purred.

Emma smirked and shook her head, “Come on, Regina. You can do better than that.” She tightened her walls against Regina’s dick.

“Oh, fuck” Regina moaned out, “Emma, I want you to fuck me. I want to fuck you, Emma.” She snapped her eyes open.

Emma stared deeply and intensely into Regina’s eyes, “Your wish is my command, but first, kiss me.”

Their lips met, firm and wet, Emma pushed her tongue into Regina’s lips and mouth where she accepted her gentle probing, Regina lost herself completely when their tongues touched. The kiss was more sensual this time, not rushed like the one before. Regina loved kissing Emma, for a girl who didn’t have a lot of experience, Emma was on hell of a kisser. Emma began wiggling her hips before slowly moving up and down. The combination of Emma’s wetness and the water made movement oh so very smooth. The movements were intense but still sensual at the same time, Regina couldn’t control herself she wanted more. Regina brought her hands to grip Emma’s hips, signaling for her to go a little faster.

Emma began to speed up her movements making sure that her clit hit Regina’s pelvis on every down stroke. Regina pulled Emma closer to her and gripped her a little harder but making sure that she did not bruise her. Their breasts were touching and rubbing against each other as Emma continued gyrating and moving her hips and Regina began matching her thrust for thrust. They kissed sporadically between moans and affirmations of love. Regina could feel her orgasm building within her, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold out any longer.

“Oh God, Emma. I’m about to come.” Regina growled out, trying her hardest not to blow.

Emma sped up her movements moving up and down Regina’s dick using her vaginal walls to hold her like a vice grip. She felt her orgasm building with every thrust and pull, she knew that she would not be able to last much longer.

“I’m about to come too.” Emma panted.

Regina knew it was time, “Who do you belong to, Emma?” She asked.

Emma threw her head back at a particularly hard thrust, “I belong to you, Regina.”

Regina smirked, “Who is the only one that can touch you, mia?”

“You are, Regina. No one else but you!” Emma nearly screamed.

Regina nipped at her neck, “That’s right, Emma. I will be the only one touching you. Your body, this pussy and your heart all belong to me.” She pounded harder into Emma.

Emma was too far gone to care anymore she wanted to come and she needed Regina to come. She said whatever Regina wanted her to but deep down she knew she meant every word. She didn’t want anyone else but, Regina. Lily may have been her first but she wanted Regina to be her last.

Emma brought her mouth to Regina’s ear, “I want you to come in me, Regina. Make me yours completely.” She whispered seductively.

Regina was thrilled but she had to ask, “Are you sure, Emma? Are you on birth control?”

Emma looked at her, “I’ve been on birth control since I was sixteen. I want you to come in me Regina, I want all of you.”

Regina didn’t have to be told twice she began thrusting a little faster within Emma making sure that she comes with her. Emma met her thrust for thrust gripping her cock with her pussy walls. It was too much for Regina to handle and she exploded in Emma, who began milking her cock for everything she had, before coming herself. Emma bit down on Regina’s shoulder muffle her scream. Even though the bathroom door was closed there was no telling if the sound floated out of the room.

They finally stilled and Regina held a trembling Emma against her. Regina kissed her temple and ran her fingers through damp locks. The now heated water had begun to chill but Regina didn’t care she wanted to enjoy this time with Emma.

“Come on mia, let's get out of this water and into the bed.”

Emma whimpered, “I don’t wanna, I’m comfortable.” She whined.

Regina chuckled, “We can cuddle and hold each other in the warmth of our bed. I don’t know about you but I look like a raisin.” She reasoned.

Emma huffed, “Fine.” She slowly disentangled herself from Regina and moaned as she felt the woman slip out of her.

Regina grabbed a towel and told Emma to stand up. Once Emma was out of the tub with a towel wrapped around her, Regina got out and pulled the plug on the water. She didn’t care about her nakedness and grabbed a towel for herself. “Go in the room and put your night clothes on. I’ll clean up in here.” She kissed her cheek.

Emma held the towel tightly around her and headed out of the bathroom. Regina went about cleaning up the bathroom. Throwing their dirty clothes in the hamper she cleaned up the candles and put everything back where they belonged. Regina was satisfied and made her way out of the bathroom. She entered the room and saw Emma sitting in bed under the covers looking thoroughly fucked.

“Did you enjoy your bath, mia?” She asked as she looked in her drawer for something to sleep in.

Emma smiled, “I did. I didn’t want to get out. We have to take a bath together again more often.”

Regina finished dressing, “Don’t worry, we will. I’m going to check on I’sis and get us something to drink.”

Emma brushed her hair behind her ear, “I’ll be here.”

Regina grinned and walked out of the bedroom leaving, Emma alone. She stopped by I’sis room and saw that she was asleep. She saw that Aurora’s room door was opened and she went to investigate why. That is when she saw Aurora fast asleep in the bed. Regina quietly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen to get herself and Emma something to drink. She maneuvered around the kitchen, pulling out two glasses and putting them down, before going to the refrigerator to pull out the pitcher of water. Once the glasses were significantly fully she put the pitcher back in the refrigerator.

Regina pulled two apples out of the fruit bowl and sliced them up before putting them on plate. She thought back to her bath with Emma, it was quite enjoyable and pleasurable. Emma was hers in every way now, except for the most important one, but she was getting way ahead of herself with that thought. Marriage would come later, when Emma was older, and lived a little, right now she was content with the way things were. Regina put everything on a tray and exited the kitchen, making sure to turn off the light. She made her way upstairs and into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Emma gave her a dimpled smile, “I was wondering if you got lost.”

Regina chuckled and sat the tray on her night table, “Well, I had to check on I’sis who is still sleeping. Aurora is home and asleep in her bed and I had to get us a snack. I’m sure we’ve burned off all the calories from our food.” She climbed into the bed.

Emma moved closer until she was on Regina’s lap again, “I’sis is asleep and Aurora is at home.” She looked thoughtful, “What time does I’sis wake up in the morning?” She asked as she plucked and apple off the plate.

“She usually wakes up at seven but Aurora usually takes care of her, until I wake up. Why do you ask, mia?”

Emma took a bite of the apple then brought it up to Regina’s mouth, “I wanted to make sure that she does not walk in on anything inappropriate.”

Regina took the apple into her mouth and took a bite, “Inappropriate in what way?”

“You fucking me.” She answered and popped the rest of the apple in her mouth, “Mmmmm, tastes good.” Emma licked her lips.

Regina liked what she heard, “Is that so? I had you pegged all wrong, Em-ma.” She grabbed at Emma’s hips pulling the young woman against her.

Emma smirked, “What can I say? You bring it out of me.”

The apples and water were completely forgotten as Emma and Regina spent the night getting lost in each other. The path to their relationship had been rocky, they took a few wrong turns and had to grow apart before they could come back together. Once something is broken it may not look the same. Emma and Regina took the broken pieces and made something better. Regina knew that she and Emma, truly belonged together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you need a shower? I promised sexy times and you got it! Ask and you shall receive! Haha no, it was already written. So Emma and Regina are together. What's gonna happen when Emma goes back to New York? We shall see when I put the epilogue up. Until next time!


	52. Together We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have the epilogue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, bookmarked, subscribed and gave kudos to my story. I was nervous because I didn't know how it was going to be received. It was received rather well, thank you to the ones who constantly reviewed every chapter and gave words of encouragement. You guys fucking rock and are so fucking phenomenal, I heart you all, truly.
> 
> I am sad to see this story come to an end Dangerous Liaisons is my baby but the story is not over yet.

_One year later…_

Things between Emma and Regina were going smoothly, true to their word, they flew back and forth between New York and Storybrooke. They had a few hiccups with Regina’s jealousy over Emma’s friendship with Elsa. Emma had to reassure her that they were just friends and Elsa was dating a girl named Jasmine. The friendship with Emma and Lily completely deteriorated as Lily and Belle’s relationship began to flourish. Emma was no longer upset and felt indifferent where the couple was involved. Belle stayed away from her at all costs she was still fearful of Emma’s threat. Regina and I’sis finally moved to New York and it was blissful. Emma’s family accepted her relationship with no problems, they welcomed her with open arms. Kathryn was happy that her best friend got her shit together, and did right by her daughter. Fred was still a little unsure because of the age, difference, but he didn’t oppose to the relationship.

Emma had gotten upset when she found out that Regina had a penthouse near hers, but quickly got over it. She and I’sis moved in with Emma, while Tina and Quinn moved into Regina’s old apartment. Regina was working at the same law firm as Kathryn and she also did work for Horatio as well. I’sis attends Trevor Day School, an elite private school on the Upper East Side. The little girl enjoys school and has a lot of friends, I’sis also plays soccer and she loves it.

Today was a school holiday for both Emma and I’sis, it also the anniversary that Regina and I’sis had moved to New York. Emma was putting the final preparations on their celebratory breakfast, while Regina was getting ready for work.

“Emma-ma, is breakfast almost ready?” I’sis asked as she watched Emma flip the pancakes.

Emma looked over her shoulder, “Almost, munchkin. I have to finish these last pancakes. Can you go set the table for me?”

I’sis smiled, “I already did it, Emma-ma.”

Being called Emma-ma freaked Emma out a little bit. She didn’t expect to have I’sis see her as her other mother. The name took some getting used to, but now, Emma doesn’t seem to mind at all. Hearing her name makes her smile she figured that since she has been a part of her life, I’sis couldn’t help but see her as her mom. Regina had to reassure her that it was okay and that she was the one who helped I’sis come up with the name.

“What about juice? Did you take the juice and syrup out of the refrigerator?” Emma asked her helper.

I’sis ran to the refrigerator and pulled out the syrup and placed it on the table, “Done!”

“Breakfast is ready. Why don’t you go see if your mommy is ready?” Emma placed the food on the table.

Emma didn’t have to wait long as I’sis and Regina made their way towards the table. Emma walked over to her girlfriend and placed a light kiss on her lips.

“Ewww, save that for your bedroom.” I’sis told them.

Regina rolled her eyes, “She is definitely your child.”

Emma balked, “Why is she my daughter when she is being sassy? She gets all that sass from you.”

“Don’t argue with me, mia. You’re not going to win. Sit down and eat before the food gets cold.” Regina replied sitting down at the table.

Emma didn’t say anything as she sat down at the table. She learned how to pick and choose her battles and this was a battle that she was not going to fight. They were at the table and food was placed on plates and they began eating their food. Regina asked what Emma and I’sis would be doing today? Emma launched into her plans.

Regina looked at her watch, “Shit! I am going to be late. I will see you both later.” She gave both of her girls a quick kiss and ran out the door.

“It’s just you and me munchkin. Let us clean up these dishes so we can go bug your grandparents this morning.”

I’sis helped clear off the table, “Which grandparents? I know Grandma Kathryn and Grandpa Fred are working today.”

“Papa and GiGi,” Emma answered her. I’sis had nicknames for both sets of her grandparents. She chose GiGi for Meg since she was I’sis great grandmother and called her grandfather papa because that is what Emma called him. Even though Emma and Regina were not married but they still treated I’sis like their granddaughter.

I’sis cheered she loved visiting with her great grandparents. They spoiled her and she can do what she wants within reason, “I can’t wait to see them. I love spending time with them, especially, GiGi she makes me cookies.”

Emma shook her head, I’sis had quite a sweet tooth, if Regina found out how much candy she has she would have a shit fit. She indulges I’sis every now and again but her grandmother goes overboard with it. Emma has to make sure that I’sis brushes her teeth and run off all her energy. She suspected that Regina knew but does not say anything. Emma finished cleaning up the breakfast dishes while I’sis went into the living room to watch her shows on Disney Junior. She is obsessed with _Sophia the First_ and _Doc McStuffins_. Emma asked her one day why she liked those two shows so much? I’sis told her it was because Sophia is Latina like her and Doc McStuffins is a person of color and they represent who she is.

Regina never hid her Latina roots and made sure that I’sis was in touch with her roots. Emma also learned a few things from Regina as well. She surprised Regina when she spoke Spanish to her fluently, let’s just say Regina showed her appreciation all night long. Once the kitchen was clean Emma made her way to her room to get dressed for the day. She made sure that I’sis was occupied but the little girl followed her into her room.

“Emma-ma? Are you and mommy going to get married?” I’sis asked innocently.

Emma stepped out of the closet, “We will get married when the time is right, munchkin. Why do you ask?”

“Well…my friends who have two mommy’s and daddy’s are married. They asked if you and mommy were married and I told them no. Noelia said that mommies are supposed to be married before they have a child. Is that true?” She asked.

Emma wondered if she waited to ask her these questions or if she asked her mom the same questions. I’sis was a very smart and curious little girl and much like Emma she wanted to hear both sides before making a decision. “Did you ask your mom these questions, munchkin?”

“I did ask mommy these questions and she answered. I want to hear your answers.” She stated.

Emma sighed, “Your mom and I are not traditional. Some people live together first and have a child, then get married. Or they get married first and then have a child, it just depends on the people. Your mommy was married to your other mother when she had you. I came a little bit later, so that is why your mom and I are not traditional.” She explained.

“Do you want to marry my mommy? If she was to ask you?” The little girl asked again.

“I do want to marry your mommy when the time is right?” She responded, hoping that it would keep I’sis from asking questions.

I’sis wasn’t satisfied with that answer, “Why do you have to wait when the time is right? You love mommy and mommy loves you too.”

Emma finished getting her clothes together, “I’m in school right now and your mom has to work. We wouldn’t be able to plan a wedding right now.”

“It doesn’t have to be a fairytale, Emma-ma, just you and mommy our family and friends.” She replied.

Emma never wanted a conversation to end so badly as she does this one. Emma wanted to marry, Regina they discussed it several times. They both decided that they would wait to get married once things calmed down for them. School was kicking Emma’s ass and dealing with business was taking it’s toll on her.

“I know munchkin, but you know how much of a perfectionist your mother is. Why are you still asking these questions?” Emma asked, again.

I’sis smiled, “I want us to be a complete family with the same last names. You may not be my birth mother, but you are my mama in every sense of the word. You come to my games, you cook us dinner, you tuck me in at night and read me stories at bedtime and you help mommy take care of me when I am sick.”

Emma understood where I’sis was coming from but the way she was speaking was similar to Regina. She finished getting dressed and she stepped out of the closet to see both I’sis and Regina standing together.

“H-what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at work.” Emma asked completely surprised.

“I took today off. I knew today was a special day for all of us, so I called in. I wanted to spend the day with my two favorite girls.” She answered as she walked towards Emma.

Emma cocked her head to the side in confusion, “Then why were you in such a rush today? If you didn’t have to work.”

Regina stood in front of Emma, “I had to pick up something this morning that I needed for today.”

“Umm, okay,” Emma answered with uncertainty. Regina was being very vague and this was not like her.

Regina exhaled to calm her nerves, “We’ve been together for a year now. We’ve had so many ups and downs with each other, broke up, and got back together. This last year was wonderful for me. I never thought I would fully open myself up to love again, after Danielle. You came into my life like a wrecking ball, you’ve knocked down my walls and showed me what it’s like to love and be loved in return. We’ve been through everything together and we came out stronger for it. In the beginning, it may have started off as a revenge plot but eventually, it turned into genuine love.”

“Regina I-…”

Regina placed a single finger on Emma’s lip, “Let me continue.” She waited for Emma to agree and when she did she decided to continue, “My life is better because you are in it. You love I’sis fiercely and you protect her like she was your own. You were all that I asked for and more. I’m not one for praying but I asked the universe to send me someone special, someone that I can love and love me in return and who can love I’sis like she was their own. The universe must have heard because they sent me you. I want you to be in my life and I’sis life for many years to come. Having said that, will you Emma Brielle Swan-Midas, do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Will you marry us, Emma?” I’sis asked as she held out a box with a platinum ring with a five-karat diamond in the middle.

Emma was openly crying right now, “Yes, yes I will marry you” She hugged and kissed Regina before bringing I’sis in to hug as well.

The small family broke the hug and Regina took the ring and placed it on Emma’s finger. It was a perfect fit. Emma kissed Regina again this had been the happiest moment of her life. She could hear I’sis giggling with glee in the background. Emma realized that this having Regina and I’sis was her happy ending.

The moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Regina looked at Emma, who in turn looked at her, “Are you expecting anyone?” Regina asked.

Emma was just as confused as Regina, “No, Tina is at work and everyone else had plans. If someone was here to see me then, Stephen would have buzzed me.”

The knocking continued and Emma was growing frustrated. She left the comfort of her families embrace. She approached the door carefully and looked out the peephole and didn’t see anyone. Emma stepped away from the door and the knocking started again, this time it was a little more persistent. This time Regina and I’sis made their way into the living room area, looking at Emma in concern.

“I’sis go to your room and lock the door. Regina, go and call my grandfather.” Emma had told them what to do and made sure they followed.

Emma took her time opening the door, “Who is it?”

“I have a delivery for Emma Midas.” The feminine voice came through the door.

Emma frowned, “I didn’t have anything ordered.”

Emma looked out of the peephole again and saw someone standing there with some flowers. She cautiously opened the door, “I’m Emma Midas.”

The woman put the flowers down, “Hello Emma, mommy’s home.” Came Mary Margaret’s sickeningly sweet voice. “Come give us a hug.” She smiled serenely.

 

_El fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Mary Margaret is back!! Didn't see that one coming, did you? Until next time!!


End file.
